


Wolf At Your Door

by ThalFox



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adorkable, Angst, Anxiety, Biting, Celestial Realm (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Consent, Consent is Sexy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, F/M, Feels, Femdom, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Genderqueer Character, Jealousy, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mammon has a tail, Multi, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Non-Binary Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Oblivious, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Protective Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Protectiveness, Romance, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Soft Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Soft Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Trust Issues, Wall Sex, Worldbuilding, celestial realm lore, devildom lore, longfic, obey me theories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 230,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThalFox/pseuds/ThalFox
Summary: "Stupid damn Lucifer."Mammon doesn't want to be stuck looking after a useless human, but he isn't quite prepared for one who is actually nice to him.Tabby is pretty sure she's having a full-blown breakdown, but jeez this demon is cute af.~Canon compliant until it isn't, follows my Obey Me theories (thalfox). E-rated for later chapters!
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon/Tabby (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1199
Kudos: 910





	1. Seven Devils

"Stupid damn Lucifer." 

Mammon stretched out on his bed, trying to push his frustration to one side. This was the one afternoon he had free all week, and he'd be damned if he'd let his older brother spoil his routine.

This was his important time, his rest time, and his thinking-up-new-schemes time. Bad enough he'd been unable to avoid the ceremony for Solomon that morning, playing nice for an annoying magic-user obsessed with making pacts who was now let loose in the Devildom. The other human visitor at least had no powers, so as far as he was concerned he was free to ignore them entirely.

_If Lucifer's so keen on this exchange program, he can do the damn welcome himself. The Great Mammon has better things ta do!_

A door banged out in the corridor, and he jumped before realising it was probably just Levi arriving home.

_Not that I'm scared of Lucifer anyway, hah, as if! Hm, I wonder if he's left his record collection unlocked…_

~~~

_This has to be a wind-up._

Tabby stood in the grand hall, trying to pay attention to what the various imposing yet ridiculously handsome men in front of her were saying.

_Men… who say they are demons. In this- this 'Devildom'. Riiight._

Occasionally, she glanced around the cavernous room, trying to spot the hidden cameras. If it wasn't some bizarrely expensive prank, it had to be a dream. Except it didn't feel unreal, and usually Tabby could tell when she was dreaming. This was surely more than a lucid adventure in her unconscious mind. Perhaps-

_No no NO, not again, I can't go back to that, I can't... If this is a delusion it's on a whole new level, but then the delusion WOULD make me think that, wouldn't it? Fuck. Please let me wake up._

The leader, a 'Lord Diavolo', was making her body want to bolt. Run. Flee. But the other so-called demons were calm, reassuring, and somehow-

_Familiar?_

The most surprising thing about coming to awareness and finding herself in hell, was just how calm she felt. Aside from the very physical effect of Diavolo, Tabby felt that somehow, she was in the right place.

_Perhaps that's how hell is meant to feel, if you believe it's where you're headed. Not that I did. And no! This isn't real, pull yourself together. Hell is just a story. Maybe these guys are a cult…?_

Lucifer - and she marvelled at the fact this was apparently _the_ Lucifer - was introducing people as his brothers: Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony, who barely looked up from his food; Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, who looked a little confused as his charm apparently hadn't had the intended effect on her, and Satan-

_Wait, aren't Lucifer and Satan the same thing? I guess not if he's the Avatar of Wrath. And Lucifer the Avatar of Pride. That leaves envy, greed, and sloth if they're following the seven deadly sins._

_But why would I dream Lucifer and Satan as two separate people…_

Tabby sighed, rubbing at her head a little. It was information overload, and the nagging reminder she couldn't remember how she got here was giving her a headache. It didn't feel like she was in danger exactly, but that wasn't terribly reassuring given the massive amount of evidence to the contrary.

_A year of being an exchange student. I'm not even a student anymore! Did I sign up for this? Free tuition, minor drawback that you study in hell… still a step up from most universities I guess._

She considered that if this exchange programme had been advertised as a course on ancient narrative literature or some form of demonology research opportunity, the lack of fees would have made it a no-brainer to apply. After all, those subjects were precisely why she had become an archivist. But she’d worked firmly in the land of theory, of story, not… whatever this was.

_And if this is real, then all my work is bullshit. Haha, great, great, great._

Her spiraling thoughts were interrupted as a mobile phone was held out for her to take, and she blinked in surprise as the device unlocked.

_Right, sure. A hellphone. Why the fuck not._

The so-called Lucifer was instructing her to dial another of his brothers, who of course had yet another infamous demon name, and she could feel herself starting to zone out a little as she followed the instructions. If this was a dream, waking up didn't appear to be an option. 

~~~

_Stupid fucking Lucifer!_

Mammon glared at his phone, annoyed. A summons from a human was something to ignore, but with his big brother riding his ass he had little choice but to obey.

He grumped his way out of his room and down the stairs of the House of Lamentation, stomping back into campus. 

_Maybe by the time I get to the assembly hall it'll have died of fright anyway._

Cheered up, he cast his thoughts to the other new exchange students, no doubt as ill-fated. It wasn't that Mammon didn't agree with Diavolo's bloody exchange student program, he just didn't see the point. Humans were fragile or power-obsessed, and angels were shiny assholes. 

_Especially ones that yap like a bratty dog._

As he swung open the doors to the assembly hall, Lucifer's booming voice rang out.

_Huh, he's using his 'I'm a Big Cheese' voice. Didn't do that for the other human._

"... it seems the idiot has arrived as well," his brother smirked. 

_Sigh._

Mammon charged straight towards where Lucifer was speaking, yelling before he'd even located his target. 

"Hey! Just who in the hell d'ya think you are, human? Do you even know who I am, foolish mortal? You've gotta lot of nerve summoning the Great Mammon! If you value your life, hand over all your money, right now!"

He sucked in a breath as he arrived in front of the human, who instead of the trembling mess he'd expected, was simply watching him with a small smile. Her eyebrow was raised and she looked… _curious_.

"Otherwise I'll wipe that…" he floundered a little, "uh, happy-go-lucky smile right off of your face… by, um, eating you! Startin' at your head and working my way down until…" 

_Wait-_

"Mammon, shut up or I will punch you," barked Lucifer, before sucker punching him in the face.

His world briefly went blurry as he reeled back, anger whipping through his veins as he swallowed down his yelp. 

As he recovered, he was surprised to see a look of displeasure quickly cross the human's face, further unanchoring his assumptions about her. 

"Why bother asking the damn question?" he managed, scowling at Lucifer. "You didn't even give me a _chance_ to shut up before punching me!" 

"You asked for it," laughed Asmo. 

"Tabby, Mammon here is the Avatar of Greed," Satan stepped forward with a charming smile, talking to the human. "He governs and oversees all forms of avarice. Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash in money…" 

_Tabby, huh. Satan is being very friendly, as is Asmo. Not unusual for the latter but very unexpected for wrath boy. And she seems even more at ease than Solomon was. What gives?_

"He's also a masochist," smirked Asmodeus. "That part's important." 

_Holy hell, shut up!_

"Indeed," Lucifer nodded. "And I just so happen to have an important job for my masochist brother." 

"Okay, enough lies," he growled. "I didn’t ask for that punch and I ain't a masochist!"

"Mammon," his older brother ignored him, "you are going to be in charge of seeing to this human's protection during the whole exchange. I expect your full cooperation." 

_The whole- for a YEAR?!!_

His jaw dropped open as he argued back, Asmo professing his jealousy, Satan enjoying his discomfort, and Beel, as ever, focused solely on food.

Amidst it all, the human - Tabby - stood perfectly calm, watching with what almost looked like a note of amusement. 

Lucifer stretched out his powers, the air around him bending and distorting, and Mammon knew he was screwed. 

"Fine, I'll do it, okay?!" he huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking over to stand directly in front of her. "All right, human, listen up. I don't want ta look after ya, but I've got no damn choice. It's a huge pain in the ass, and I'm far too important for this kind of nonsense, but Lucifer asked me ta do it, so I will. 

"But in return, you better make sure you don't cause me any trouble, got it?" 

"I guess we'll see," she replied cryptically, her accent surprising him.

_Damn it, why'd she have ta be cute? No! Not cute. Damn human._

"Well, yeah. Just be sure ya don't forget which one of us is the boss here."

"Oh, I certainly won't." 

There was the slightest tease to her words, something that would normally irritate him, but he let it slide. He'd stretched out his powers, just a little, and was unsettled to find her completely closed off.

Mammon could not influence her, despite a presumable lack of magic on her part. And given that the exchange program was under Lucifer's direct protection and Diavolo's order, he was totally powerless. 

His elder brother was currently explaining how the family would be lending her their power in order for her to progress in the Royal Academy of Diavolo. This had all been previously agreed, though Mammon hadn't known then that they'd be exchanging for a human impervious to demonic influence.

_Bad enough Solomon has powers of his own, and now this? Just how did they choose this human anyway…_

Lucifer finished his endless explanations, and Mammon noticed that Diavolo was watching the human with a puzzled expression.

"It is a pleasure to have you here, Tabby," the Lord smiled genuinely, "but if you don't mind me saying, I had expected a little more consternation at your sudden change of circumstances."

"Well," she shrugged, "I don't really believe this is happening. I mean, you all say you're demons but-"

Diavolo nodded to Lucifer, who switched into his demon-form in the blink of an eye. The human's eyes widened slightly, but she managed to shrug, as if unbothered. 

"-And even if it is, I can leave whenever I like, right?"

Mammon frowned, and he saw sadness flash across Lucifer's face, his hand drifting to his chest defensively. 

"That is unfortunately not an option," his elder brother said, surprisingly gentle as he switched back. "You were chosen… that is something you cannot change."

As Tabby's expression stayed the same, Mammon suddenly realised what he was seeing.

_She's not showing any of her emotions, keeping 'em all locked down. Which means she probably is actually frightened. Dammit._

~~~

As they left the hall, Tabby noticed that her new guardian demon had relaxed slightly, confirming her suspicion that Mammon's brothers put him more on edge than the presence of a human.

She was distracted though by the sprawling campus, the distinct lack of sun or moonlight in the sky, and the presence of rather less passable demons bustling about.

_The Devildom. Right. Fuck._

Shoving her worries about her mental state down for now, her environment simply too much to deal with, she instead focused on her companion. Of every strange thing that had happened to her today, Mammon was the one who had really taken her by surprise. 

Lucifer had stood refined, dark, and broody. Beezlebub was immense, if fairly non-threatening seeming, and had continued stuffing his face throughout her welcome. Satan was slighter, under a blonde mane, but had red flags of danger sticking out all over. And Asmodeus was clearly incredibly vain and disarmingly polite, even as he'd tried to use his powers to charm her.

_Well, less charm and more mesmerize I think. If he can manipulate people just by looking in their eyes, I’m glad I’m apparently immune._

But this man- _demon_ , the Great Mammon as he called himself, had arrived bursting with conflicting energy, and bristling, expecting to be attacked. And for good reason. 

When Lucifer had punched the taller newcomer in the face, quicker than she could track, she had struggled not to show her emotions on her face, her cool facade nearly broken. The blow Mammon had received would have killed any normal person, but clearly demons could take more damage. Not that her pounding heart had much cared.

His brothers had referred to him derisively, outing him as a masochist, and Tabby couldn't help but feel a flash of sympathy for the blushing demon, aggravated by the others teasing him. 

_So he's the second oldest brother, and thus surely the second most powerful. But all of them treat him like dirt? I suppose if he is the greedy one, he's perhaps worn their patience thin. But still. For all his bark, he feels like the safest of those I've met so far._

_Well, except for Beelzebub. Unless he tries to eat me. Oh shit, do demons eat humans? They probably do…_

She'd been relieved when Mammon had buckled under Lucifer's order, though she couldn't quite work out what had changed his mind. It had felt like the air changed pressure slightly, but she wasn't very sure any of her senses could be relied on in this bizarre delusion. 

Tabby hadn't entirely meant to tease him - it was dangerous to tease a demon, she was almost certain, but something about this guy made her want to lean into the danger a little.

_A very, very bad idea._

Besides, it wasn't as if Mammon was the only handsome one. Each of the brothers, as well as Diavolo, were almost comically beautiful, but the others were definitely aware of it.

_Other than Beelzebub who I'm not convinced actually registered my presence as a non-food item._

Lucifer was cold and cocky with confusing flashes of softness, Satan was suspiciously less cold but equally self-assured, and as for Asmodeus, if that demon was chocolate he'd have eaten himself.

In comparison, Mammon looked deceptively scrawny, his less put together look hiding his strength if not his height, but it also projected a less threatening image.

_And not, I think, on purpose._

His snowy white hair had surprised her, the colour being one she associated with angels rather than demons, and as his expression flitted from annoyance to a slight blush and back as he noticed her looking, she had to fight to hide a smile. 

~~~

As soon as they were out of the busiest part of campus, the demon began grumbling about the insult of having to look after her, before veering into proclaiming that he wasn't at all afraid of Lucifer and that his acceptance of the task was simply by the by. While his brothers were perhaps keeping their true selves hidden under their confidence, Mammon was seemingly not one to avoid speaking his thoughts aloud. 

"I wasn't thinking that you were afraid of him," Tabby shrugged. 

"... Oh," he deflated a little, visibly taken aback. "Well then, as long as we've got that straight."

"So the campus is part of the Devildom, right?" Tabby asked, and he nodded. "Is Devildom another word for hell, or just part of it, or…?" 

"Yeah, it's what humans call hell," he replied gruffly. "Bits of information go between realms but both the Devildom an' Celestial Realm keep mostly away from the human world." 

"Huh, so that's where the angel students are from…" she murmured, half to herself, and he glanced at her curiously. "And there's you and six brothers, all named for deadly sins."

He huffed a laugh. 

"Yeah, we're very deadly," he smiled, showing his teeth a little more than was necessary, looking surprised when she chuckled.

_Damn it, why is he so cute?_

"Is the other human student staying with us?" she asked, curious to see if he'd keep giving out information. 

"Nah. The other one of ya has powers. He's with the angels who arrived yesterday. One human is bad enough." 

She hummed to herself, pretending not to notice his confused glances. 

"Wow, is that the place?" her eyes lit up as a large gothic building came into view at the top of the hill, the numerous windows spilling some much needed warmth into the dark.

"Uh, yeah. The House of Lamentation," he opened the door, letting her step into the impressive hall. "It's one of the dorms here at RAD." 

"This is _wicked_." 

Mammon raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"You… sure are a positive one," he tilted his head briefly. "Anyway, this place isn't a regular dormitory. The House of Lamentation is reserved for student council members-" 

_Right, Lucifer was extremely proud of being the council leader. Seems a little… redundant next to his status of being, well, Lucifer._

"-Lucifer and the others take every chance they can get to insult me," the demon continued, seemingly comfortable with laying his emotions straight out. "Callin' me scum, sayin' that I'm a money-grubber and stuff, but I'm an officer on the student council, same as them. The crème de la crème, the top of the RAD social pyramid." 

_Okay, so student council is definitely a big deal here._

Mammon was happily chattering on about what a big shot he was, though she noted he easily acknowledged Diavolo was higher up the chain than he himself was. Tabby wondered which had come about first - his boastful nature, or the insults from his brothers. 

A bulletin board on the wall caught her eye, advertising part-time work positions. She had little idea what the currency here was, but the jobs seemed normal enough - kitchen work, retail, waiting tables-

"Hey, hurry up or I'll leave ya behind," her demon guide chided. "If there's something ya wanna ask me, you'd best do it now." 

Truthfully, Tabby had nothing _but_ questions, but it was hard to know what was safe to ask, what was best to try and find out, and whether she should just seek to find some alone space and attempt to wake up.

"What are your hobbies?" she asked. 

Mammon blinked in surprise. 

"Hobbies? Uh, I don't have any," he deflected, before swiftly changing his mind. "Wait, hang on… I like taking it easy, laughing, and having fun! That's my hobby! Hm, though I guess that's more like my lifestyle than an actual hobby, huh?-" 

_These demons really don't sound very demonic._

"-Wait, I know! I also like watching Lucifer squirm, like when he's in a heap of trouble and doesn't know what to do. I dunno though, could you really call that a hobby?"

He crinkled his face in confusion. 

_Uh oh…_

"I'd say it's probably the top brotherly hobby," she smiled, and he grinned, before remembering to frown instead. 

"Anyway," he cleared his throat and looked to the side, blushing slightly, "I was actually asking if you had questions about life here at the house. I don't get why ya wanna talk about me…" 

_Oh jeez, WHY does he have to be so damn cute?!_

"Well, I am going to be living with you guys for a whole year. Makes sense to get to know you-" 

She was interrupted suddenly by a furious blue-haired man - no, _demon_ \- yelling about money that Mammon owed him.

_One of the errant brothers surely… he doesn't look terribly sloth-like, so I guess this is envy? Or the Avatar of Envy, rather._

Tabby watched in amusement as the two verbally sparred, the newcomer - Leviathan, or Levi for short - piling the now familiar insults onto the taller brother but also being an easily flustered dork. 

She covered her shock as the two casually mentioned that the debt had been due for some two hundred and sixty years.

_How old are these guys? Maybe demons mature at a different rate or something. Or wisdom really doesn't come with age… But if this is the real Lucifer and company, I guess they'd be thousands of years old at least._

"I'm what?" Mammon's tone had shifted ever so slightly, his voice becoming flatter. "Scum? Is that what yer gonna say?" 

"... you're a lowlife and a waste of space," snarled Levi. 

"Hey! Come on, that's even worse!"

As the two looked to be escalating to a fight, Tabby cleared her throat.

"Mammon hasn't seemed like a waste of space to me," she offered, and Levi whipped round to look at her.

She could feel Mammon's eyes on her, and was fairly sure that beneath his suspicion was sheer surprise. 

"What's the deal with this human you've got here with you?" asked Levi, blushing as he apparently noticed her for the first time.

She gave him a charming smile, and sighed inwardly as Mammon pulled off a rather obvious manoeuvre - implying to the otaku that she too had collectibles before retreating into the background. 

After Levi got over his excitement about the fact she did indeed know some of the human realm anime that he loved, the penny dropped, and Levi began complaining loudly about Mammon again. 

_Did Mammon guess I knew about that stuff or was he just flinging anything at the wall to see what would stick…? What a curious demon._

Tabby shook her head a little. This was all becoming far too believable all too quickly. Hell. Demons. Avatars of sin. But a small voice in her brain was yelling insistently that this was very, _very_ real. Not even her best imagination could produce a contradiction like Levi - a demonic lord who fanboyed over magical anime girls.

As Levi suddenly announced he had a plan, he propelled her up the stairs, and towards his room, and she decided… well, what will be, will be. 

~~~

"Shit. Shit!" 

Mammon paced his room angrily, running his hand through his hair. Using the human as a diversion to escape Levi had felt like a stroke of genius, right up to the point he'd realised that he'd lost her not even half an hour after Lucifer's dire warnings of what would happen to him if he did exactly this. 

_Stupid, worthless, idiot…_

He could have taken Levi down easily enough, but the collateral damage to the house would have resulted in punishment, as would any harm befalling the human. 

_She may be invulnerable to our powers, but she's still just an ordinary mortal. Which is exactly why I should be watchin’ her!_

The human really hadn't been what he was expecting. Solomon gave him the jitters, but Tabby seemed far softer. Fragile. He was fairly sure light pink hair wasn't the human standard, and her piercings and alternative look suggested she might be more on his wavelength than most demons ever were. 

He also got the distinct impression she was used to being in charge, and that annoyed and interested him in equal measure. 

The new guardian demon had reached out his influence several times as they'd crossed the campus, and each time the same result - blocked. Mammon had intended to grumble the whole way, but he found that he couldn't help but answer her questions about the history of the place, how things worked, and about himself.

Being asked about his hobbies was startling, as he definitely got the impression she had been sent to this realm with next to no idea that worlds beyond her own even existed. His personality quirks should have been pretty far down her priority list. He was quite familiar with the type of human who would seek to butter him up, to try and do a deal with the devil. Tabby's rather direct honesty was quite the contrast, revealing that she was interested in knowing more about him and his brothers, given she was set to live with them for an entire year.

In Mammon's experience, humans were either greedy for power, or cowering in fear. He wasn't entirely sure where to place one who was neither.

He sighed as he remembered that she probably was experiencing some level of fright, obviously used to disguising her emotions. It was something both Lucifer and Satan were skilled at, though neither had much cause or occasion to be fearful. A human in the Devildom on the other hand...

An unfamiliar feeling stabbed through him, and he eventually recognised it as guilt.

_Fuck sake. Half an hour with a human and I'm catching all sorts._

_She defended me. An' I used her to escape. Dammit!_

And now she was with Levi, an unfortunate turn of events. Sure she was safe with him, but-

_But what? Why am I so unhappy…? Ah. Of course._

The human had been placed in his care. Levi looking after her would not do. He was the Avatar of Greed after all. She was _his_.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap yourself in folks, because we're going BIG.
> 
> A longfic told from the perspectives of both Mammon and Tabby, incorporating all of the [Obey Me theories I've been writing this summer](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/post/615942583833722880/these-seem-to-have-really-resonated-with-people-so).
> 
> E-rated for later chapters, that will be marked as such!
> 
> For more info on Tabby (agender: she/her), and this Mammon (wot's gender?), head to [my tumblr and check out all the wonderful art!](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door)
> 
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are VERY welcome, and my tumblr asks are always open 💖💖
> 
> ~
> 
> Seven Devils by Florence + the Machine
> 
> Seven devils all around you  
> Seven devils in your house  
> See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
> I'll be dead before the day is done  
> Before the day is done


	2. The Devil's in the Details

Tabby's first afternoon in the Devildom had been a whirlwind. Leviathan's room was enough to have her head spinning, with cool aquatic blues, a huge tank full of beautiful jellyfish, and all manner of geek merchandise and manga. The polar opposite of what she might have imagined hell to ever look like.

His name was one she was more familiar with, sifting through her memories of the many ancient texts she'd catalogued over the years. Leviathan was, mythologically speaking, a giant sea monster, a beast of the abyss, and as his older form of Lotan described, a terrifying sea serpent and dragon. The geek in front of her resembled nothing of the sort, though he had an obvious appreciation of the ocean given his decor, and she swiftly decided that his potential demon-form was probably best avoided. 

Levi's feud with Mammon was a fairly mundane brotherly grudge over money, though the demon's proposed solution was apparently for her to enter into a pact with Mammon, something she knew very little about.

_A deal with the devil, though apparently not with my soul at risk. I guess it couldn't hurt to have some level of real protection here. As long as it isn’t some kind of trick._

In order to gain leverage to acquire the pact, she would have to do some snooping, to try and ascertain the location of the Avatar of Greed's beloved and confiscated credit card.

It wasn't exactly top of her agenda but she figured if she ran into Lucifer, it wouldn't hurt to try.

_Well. Hopefully._

Levi was waxing lyrical about his favourite series from the human realm, The Seven Lords, and she snapped her attention back to him as he described the second oldest of the fictional brothers, The Lord of Fools.

"A scumbag who will do anything for money!" growled Levi. "The third oldest is called the Lord of Shadow, a brooding recluse-" 

_That's- is he describing Mammon and himself?_

"-The fourth oldest is the Lord of Masks. He masquerades as a high status, upstanding member of society, but underneath it all, he's an inhumane monster. The fifth oldest, the Lord of Lechery, is obsessed with sex-"

_So that would be Satan and Asmodeus, and if so I was right to be wary of them._

"-The sixth oldest is the Lord of Flies, and he only thinks of food. And the seventh oldest is the Lord of Emptiness. He's weird."

_Okay, the Lord of Flies is straight up a known moniker for Beelzebub in mythology. And the latter must be the brother I haven't yet met. I can’t remember who was associated with sloth, though Lord of Emptiness doesn’t sound good at all._

_But why is there this entire franchise based on these guys, even calling itself The Seven Lords? The brothers call themselves demon lords… And more to the point, why doesn't Levi realise he's one of the characters?_

"Who was the first lord again?" she asked, leaning forward with interest.

The demon looked torn between chastising her for not listening, and excitement at her wanting to know more.

"The Lord of Corruption!" he nodded. "He's the fan favourite. He doesn't come across as being so bad at first, but he's always plotting and planning in secret. He's not my favourite though."

"Right," Tabby smiled. "I bet you like the Lord of Shadow best." 

Levi gasped in delight.

"Yes!! You really aren't some normie! I also like Henry, he's the protagonist and almost as great as the third lord. The second lord is total scum, a hopeless degenerate that leads a life of extravagance and indulgence. He's always causing trouble for the third lord…"

Tabby winced internally as the demon kept talking. It really did seem like Mammon was public enemy number one. From the sounds of it he did indeed steal and overspend, but it still felt rather low down the order of sins, especially for a demon.

_How could a human author have written these stories with such accuracy… if they are accurate beyond these descriptions that is. Dante for the modern age? This is all so damn confusing._

Leviathan seemed safe enough for now at least, and was clearly suffering from self-imposed loneliness. His love for human-made entertainment and his longing to have a friend like the human protagonist of his favourite series suggested he was probably unlikely to harm her.

The demon explained how his feud with Mammon had begun, and Tabby felt her face heating a little with annoyance. The older brother had won a prize that Levi didn't deem him worthy of, and so had tried to physically attack Mammon in his sleep. The stronger demon had knocked the other unconscious in defense.

_This is getting ridiculous, how is that in any way Mammon's fault?! Interesting that he is the fastest of the brothers though, I wonder how fast demons can move? Or if they can fly… Lucifer did have those huge wings._

Levi begrudgingly offered to walk her to campus so she could finish enrolling, no doubt wanting to be sure of her cooperation in Operation Mammon, something she had serious reservations about completing. 

~~~

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur, as humans and demons were introduced, matriculation resulted in an ID card for school access, induction classes heaped more history and demonology reading lists to wade through, and she realised she had no idea when she'd last eaten.

_At least classes don't start properly til tomorrow, I'm exhausted already._

Tabby had snorted a laugh at Mammon's chat message to her, trying to cover his own tracks in ditching her and pleading for her to keep his disappearance quiet. Still, she didn't plan on informing Lucifer. Of the two demons, she vastly preferred her chances of survival with the second eldest.

She sent back a thumbs up sticker and struggled not to blush when she received a kiss sticker in return.

_Get it together, Tabby._

One welcoming figure on campus had been that of Solomon, the other human exchange student. She remembered that Mammon had mentioned he had magic, which perhaps explained why he didn't seem entirely human at all.

_Demons are real. Angels and magic too. What's next, werewolves and vampires?_

But Solomon seemed friendly enough and had obviously taken an interest in her. Tabby wasn't entirely reassured by his intense focus, but it was good to know there was at least one other person here who knew the human realm well.

From what she could surmise, the demons rarely set foot outside the Devildom, and certainly not often enough to fully keep up with human politics or pop culture. Even Levi, who seemed familiar with some of her favourite manga, seemed to have little awareness of movies or music from elsewhere.

As Solomon made reference to his magical ring and pacts with 72 demons, she blinked in surprise as a memory pinged into her brain.

_Solomon as in Solomon's Key? But that was centuries ago! Is he the same Solomon, or has he fashioned himself after the legendary sorcerer…?_

Tabby tried to keep her expression neutral as her headache kept building. This was all far too much insanity, and her other, more painful memories were starting to stir-

_Nope. Keep busy. Take in as much information as possible._

~~~

As her final induction class finished, she bolted from the room and nearly ran smack into Lucifer, the demon stepping back with a slight smirk.

_The Lord of Corruption himself…_

"Good afternoon, Tabby. You've become quite the celebrity here, haven't you?" 

"Good afternoon," she smiled, considering and rejecting the addition of 'sir'.  
  
Lucifer was an imposing figure, immaculately dressed compared to the other more typical students who were sporting hoodies and casual clothes as they enrolled for the year. Tabby had heard lesser demons mentioning a uniform, which she really hoped she wouldn’t be expected to wear, and she couldn’t quite imagine the demon in front of her swapping his luxurious coat and tailored outfit for anything mundane. 

"You seem a little more relaxed than earlier," he nodded. "Don't let your guard down. If a lesser demon devours you it will only end in more paperwork for me-"

Any note of sympathy she thought she'd picked up from him during her welcome was apparently just wishful thinking, and with difficulty she stopped herself from fixating on his hopefully fake fur collar that looked so wonderfully soft-

"-As you and Solomon are both from the human realm, there is no issue with the two of you associating. However, know that he _cannot_ be trusted."

The last words were spoken with real venom, Lucifer frowning heavily.

_Did he see me talking to him earlier, or was he informed… or are there cameras I wonder?_

"He is a real sorcerer then?" Tabby asked lightly. 

"Indeed, an immensely powerful one. And the type to subjugate even a higher demon if given the chance."

_That doesn't really make him a threat to me, surely. But since Lucifer is here, I have some info to find…_

"It seems a little odd," she mused, "a demon warning me to stay away from a human." 

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow, smirking a little.

"As I said, I do not wish to see my paperwork further increased."

"Is that what hell is?" she leaned back against the wall casually. "Mountains of paperwork?" 

The demon huffed a laugh, surprising her.

_Why do they all have to be so damn handsome?!_

"I trust the reality of the Devildom is quite the revelation," he said conversationally. "Given what I've read of human texts, you were perhaps expecting more fire and brimstone?" 

"And a lot more torture," she shrugged. "This place hardly seems like hell. Are demons even punished at all?"

"Oh, they certainly are," Lucifer smiled, his fangs glinting disconcertingly. "I make sure of that."

_Come on, keep talking to me…_

"How does one punish an immortal being? Turn their router off?"

The demon's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise, looking a little impressed.

"You've met Leviathan then," he nodded. "But I suppose there's no harm in saying not all punishments need be physical. Some simply require the removal of privileges."

"Well, I can see how that would work with some," she mused, her heart beating a little faster. "The Avatars of Lust, Gluttony, and Envy… But what of Greed and Wrath?" 

"Not all are sin related," he smirked. "Satan enjoys his unfettered access to the grand library. Though as for my idiot brother-" 

_Tch_.

"-freezing his credit card does the trick nicely." 

"Because of course hell has money and banks," she muttered, half to herself.

"Indeed. But I was speaking more literally. Ah-" 

He pulled out his phone as it beeped, silencing it swiftly. 

"-duty calls. Stay alert, Tabby. Your disappearance would be aggravating." 

Lucifer swept up the stairs, leaving her to wonder if the infamous demon was usually so talkative. He was the polar opposite to Mammon, who seemed to spill his thoughts out with ease, both a comfort and worry in equal measure - comfort that she felt safer in his presence, worry that she might let slip too much herself. Lucifer was far more restrained, keeping his emotions a complete mystery. Even his outfit would struggle to be more buttoned up. And yet.  
  
 _There’s something. I can’t put my finger on it. But I get the impression he’s treating me differently, somehow. And surely that was just a little too easy..._

She shrugged the thought away. What was important is that she had a clue to the credit card location, and she smiled as she walked down the stairs to find Levi waiting on her.

~~~  
  


The trip back across campus would have been a good time to ply the otaku with questions, but Tabby felt exhausted. It had been a long day, as demons aside, the bustling corridors and attentive classes had all felt rather familiar.

Unfortunately, as Solomon had revealed, she was somewhat of a celebrity figure as the new arrival, and her time and attention were in high demand. The other human was a known entity already, and while she hadn't yet met the students from the Celestial Realm, it seemed to only be her that was causing a buzz in the academy for some reason. It was all quite overwhelming.

By the time they made it back to the House of Lamentation, her craving for sleep was thwarted only by her stomach grumbling.

_I don’t even know when I last ate, and I still can’t remember how or when I got here. If I don’t eat soon I’m gonna get dizzy._

Levi was vibrating with nervous energy, wanting to get to the kitchen to put his plan in motion, and she tagged along, eager instead to find food.

As she ate the little that seemed remotely palatable- 

_Wow, this place is packed with the most bizarre food I've ever seen… are those, scorpions? And some kind of newt maybe… blech._

-Levi fished around in the freezer, delightedly brandishing a frozen credit card.

_Huh. That was definitely too easy._

He popped it in the microwave, and before she could swallow her food to tell him that was a bad idea, he hit the button. 

~~~

Everywhere Mammon went in the Academy, he heard her name whispered. Lucifer's new favourite. Levi actually liking someone, and a human at that. A team-up of demon and human. Solomon respecting her. Stupid Mammon.

He clenched his jaw as he checked the various hangouts, but just as in the House of Lamentation, there was no sign of his brother or the human. She had already attended the class inductions, fended off several would-be seducers, no doubt heard everyone speak of him derisively, and talked to Lucifer… 

_Who never stops to talk to anyone. Ever. Though I guess her being part of Diavolo's bloody program is enough to elevate her in his eyes._

The other exchange students had caused barely a murmur, despite this whole endeavour being brand new. Angels so rarely visited the Devildom that most demons had never seen one, and magic-using humans were hardly welcome. Demons were largely uninterested in angels, the Celestial Realm beings were simply entities that didn’t require much thought or consideration. It was really only the seven brothers who disliked them, an aggravating reminder of their past lives and a doomed war.  
  
As for Solomon, many a demon was familiar with _him_. But much like most magic-users of talent, his soul was long past being of interest to even the greediest of demons - as Mammon was well aware. The lesser demons were dazzled by shining pure souls, those untainted by dark magic or selfish deeds, and Tabby’s soul was blinding. 

Lucifer had explained the dangers of demons to her during the welcome ceremony, when Mammon had been waiting, annoyed that his powers didn’t work on the human. His brother stressing the need to polish her soul that year had made little sense to him. She was already an extreme target, lesser demons attracted to her before they even realised what was going on. And he, the Great Mammon, had gone and fucking lost her.

Tired and annoyed, he stomped back across campus, lazily blasting some errant students out of his way before skulking through the House, avoiding his brothers. 

Mammon was used to feeling frustrated, usually thanks to the many insults from most of his brothers and Lucifer's draconian measures, but this was a particularly unpleasant scenario. 

He hadn't wanted anything to do with the damn human in the first place, but having been forced to take her into his care, all of his avarice was sparked by her disappearance. He hadn't felt this bad since…

_Since Goldie. And that's a hell of a lot more understandable than feeling this way over a damn mortal._

Glancing at his clock, he saw it was just past midnight. 

_Humans have ta sleep every night or they go nuts, right? So she's gotta be in her room._

~~~

After nearly pounding the door down, Mammon realised belatedly that the room was unlocked. He pushed the door open carefully, an unusual concession for the always loud demon - one that made little sense after battering the door - and his eyes flicked across the room.

It smelled like-

 _Sunshine?_ _Ugh, ridiculous. Don't be a dolt._

Tabby had definitely been here, but there was no current presence he could detect. No heartbeat. She hadn’t even unpacked. A small bolt of anger went through him as he considered whether she could be in Levi's room. And if she was… 

_What? They'd just be playing his ridiculous games. It's not like he can steal her, he's a fucking otaku. Though, everyone was saying how friendly they were being-_

_Like I care! If she wants ta hang out with him over the Great Mammon, more fool her!_

Resolute, he decided to stomp back to his bedroom, only to find himself instead heading for the kitchen and some much needed comfort food, for no particular reason at all. 

~~~

Voices were coming from the kitchen and as Mammon loudly burst in, he froze momentarily in shock. 

"What's with all the racket, you two?" he managed, looking between a far too comfortable Levi and Tabby to see the microwave spinning with- "HEY, TURN THAT OFF!!" 

He yelled at Levi to stop the machine, his treasured credit card facing magnetic strip destruction otherwise. Thankfully his younger brother stopped the microwave immediately, fishing the card out but keeping it tight in his hand with a satisfied smirk upon his face

Mammon was dimly aware that he'd taken leave of his senses, throwing himself on the ground in front of Levi, begging for his prized Goldie to be returned, and completely forgetting that the human was present, sat on the table and witnessing the entire performance.

"All right, but I have one condition," Levi nodded, and Mammon's heart soared. "You make a pact with Tabby." 

"Right, sure, a pact, fine. I'm more than happy to do what-" 

_Wait_. 

"-WHAT?! Why d'ya want ME to make a PACT?!" 

Levi revealed his diabolical plan, that with Mammon forced to obey the will of Tabby, he'd get the debt his brother owed him back far more quickly. Mammon spun to face her. 

"You, human! What're ya thinking, lettin' Levi use you like this? Are ya stupid? Go on, say somethin'!"

"Make a pact with me, Mammon," she said calmly, and his head spun. 

_The fuck?!_

He reached his power out, his voice deepening, aware he couldn't touch her but that didn't necessarily mean he couldn't scare her. 

"Uh-uh, no way!” he growled. “Not interested! I am the _Great Mammon_ , Avatar of Greed, one of the seven rulers of the Devildom! Fool… do you actually think I'd let some mortal be the boss of ME?" 

_Dammit, why doesn’t my power WORK?_

"Oh, Luuucifeer!" wheedled Levi. "Mammon's here unfreezing his credit caaard!"  
  
 _Shit-!_

"I mean, of course I'll make a pact with you, human. I'd love to!" 

With the words spoken, the pact was instantly made, and he felt a slight lurch inside himself as the deal was done. He swallowed hard, awaiting a cutting remark or for her to flex the power, test his obedience, but instead she simply gave him a soft smile before hopping off the table. 

"Bedtime for me!" 

She strolled out of the kitchen as Mammon gaped, Levi laughing his head off beside him. 

~~~

Tabby's heart was thundering in her chest as she made her way to her room, her thoughts all in a tangle. She had _felt_ the pact being made, a weird sensation near her heart, but the look Mammon had given her had taken her breath away. 

He'd no longer looked angry, instead he looked-

 _Like he was expecting something bad. An insult or an order, for me to show I have power over him. But it's not just that it's something bad, it's also…_

She finally got to her room, locking the door behind her and sinking down onto the bed. 

_I'm in hell. I'm living with demons. Angels really exist. Lucifer and Satan. I'm here for a year. All that, and what really scares me is the way he looked at me._

_Like I'm his master. That if I order him, things will be better for him. Even if I'm cruel. Fuck. Fuck! Someone or someones have messed him up badly._

Rushing into a pact so quickly was a security measure. Without power of her own, she was far more vulnerable than the other exchange students. But the fact she'd also been unable to get a certain demon off her mind all day had almost certainly played a part. 

_God dammit._

~~~

It had been hours, and the ceiling wasn’t getting any more interesting to look at. Tabby got up with a sigh. Insomnia plagued her at the best of times, and this very much was not a best time. She still hadn’t really eaten properly, and resolved to fix at least one problem before morning broke.  
  
 _Or doesn’t break. Given it’s just dark the entire time. This is payback for being a goth, I swear…_ _  
_  
One thing she hadn’t expected about hell, not that she’d ever thought to expect it at all, was the temperature. Most fictional depictions of the place were big on the fire and brimstone, but she could see her breath fog in the cold air as she wrapped the duvet around herself, heading for the kitchen.  
  
 _Was it the ninth circle of hell that was ice? From the freezing winds of Satan’s flapping wings… I think he’s just asleep though._  
  
Tabby was light on her feet, frequently accused of sneaking up on people when she didn’t mean to, so she didn’t worry too much about waking any grumpy demons. As she got to the kitchen she saw the light was on, but her food and sleep-deprived brain dimly registered that she didn’t care. She shuffled into the room, a duvet monster of desperation, and sat at the table before face-planting in defeat.  
  
“Um,” a deep voice sounded unsure. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Do demons eat humans?” she asked, muffled by the duvet.  
  
“Well, uh, the demons in this house don’t. And lesser demons don’t really, they just want the souls I think. Humans don’t look so appetising. I mean if I was _really_ hungry, but I don’t have much choice sometimes. But I mean I've never eaten a human! I don’t want to- I won’t eat you, is what I mean. Um. Are you not well?”  
  
She rolled her head to the side so she could see, and her eyes were met by a very concerned looking enormous demon with red hair. She hadn’t really met Beelzebub properly, the large demon busy consuming food, but if the Avatar of Gluttony didn’t want to eat her then she was probably safe.  
  
 _I think._  
  
“I haven’t really eaten since I got here,” she sighed, and gave a small smile as his eyes went wide with horror. “I don’t know what I can eat? The food is confusing, I’m not used to it.”  
  
“I can help with that!” the demon headed for the fridge with determination.  
  
“I’m vegetarian. I don’t know if that’s a thing here?”  
  
Beelzebub turned round, looking a little confused.  
  
“You eat… only vegetables?”  
  
“I eat anything that doesn’t have meat or fish in.”  
  
“Oh! Okay! I can still help, I know what’s in everything. Let me see…”  
  
Tabby couldn’t help but giggle as the enthusiastic demon built a mountain of food upon the table. Beelzebub sat next to her, explaining what everything was and what was in it, double checking it was okay for her to eat. To her surprise, a lot of it was pretty delicious, and Beel seemed delighted to discover what her new favourites were.

Her hunger finally satiated, her need for sleep started to win over, not helped by her new life as a sentient duvet.  
  
“Thank you, Beelzzzz- uh-” her tired brain tripped on her words, and she frowned at herself.  
  
“Just call me Beel,” he laughed, and as she struggled not to lean against him, he chuckled again. “You remind me of my twin. He’s up in the human realm on exchange at the moment, so I miss him a lot. But he’s always falling asleep on me, and hanging out with me in the kitchen. Thank you for keeping me company, Tabby.”  
  


 _The seventh brother is definitely Sloth then, and not here. Poor Beel._  
  
“You’re very welcome,” she smiled, giving up and leaning against him. “I don’t do so well with sleep sometimes.”  
  
“Me neither,” he sighed, and she wondered what his own personal demons were that kept restful sleep at bay. “But I at least don’t need much sleep anyway. Can’t really go that long without eating.”  
  
“That sounds-” she checked herself, rephrasing. “Do you enjoy the food, or is it more of a task to get done?”  
  
Beel considered for a moment, humming to himself.  
  
“It’s both. I do enjoy food, and the fact I can eat as much as I want and still be first-string on my team at RAD is great. But… I don’t know. As a sin, gluttony is one that very quickly gets out of control. And I don’t like that. As angels, I was the protector, the one who strove to keep everyone safe and well. But as a demon, it’s often all I can do to make sure I’m not the threat putting them in danger. It makes me feel very weak.”  
  
“It sounds like you have a lot of strength to me,” she said softly. “To manage that yourself, and to always be worrying about others. Those don’t sound like demonic traits.”  
  
“... That’s true,” he said slowly.  
  
“I might be talking out my ass-”  
  
“Wait, what?!”  
  
“Oh!” Tabby burst out laughing. “Is that a human phrase? It means, I might not know what I’m talking about-”  
  
“I guess butts don’t speak much…”  
  
“-but what I was gonna say is, sometimes people who are very strong, those around them start to take that for granted. Not on purpose, it just becomes part of the ordinary. And that can make strong people do the same, and forget how strong they really are.”  
  
To her surprise, Beel gave her a squeeze, hugging her.  
  
“You’re very easy to talk to, y’know,” he chuckled. “You really do remind me of Belphie. Although he’d say it with a lot more sarcasm, and punching my arm.”  
  
He really was extremely comfortable to snuggle, sleep tugging at her eyelids as she felt warm in her duvet and demon cocoon.  
  
“Hm, humans probably do need more sleep than me, right?” asked Beel.  
  
“Yeah,” she sighed. “I should probably go try again.”  
  
She stood up, duvet still intact, and Beel tilted his head as he looked at her.  
  
“Is it true you made a pact with Mammon?” he asked, and Tabby nodded. “The others like to insult him a lot, and he does cause a lot of trouble but… he’s a good guy. I’m glad he’s in good hands.”  
  
She smiled as she left the large demon, shuffling back up the stairs, her mind turning over his words.  
  
 _I made the pact for my own protection. But just which one of us is meant to look out for the other? Is it both?_  
  
As she sank back onto the bed, her thoughts flicked back to Mammon’s expression after the pact was made.  
 _  
__Is he in good hands?_

_~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more on the history of the demon's names, and the seven deadly sins, check out my posts on [Obey Me: Names and Power Ranking](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/post/621208333466091520/just-how-much-difference-in-their-power-do-you), and [The Seven Deadly Lords](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/post/615144305489821696/the-seven-deadly-lords)!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Devil's in the Detail by The Hoosiers
> 
> All alone I fought the cause  
> Up against the clock that started me  
> It's the life anonymous  
> Trusted with the lives of all of us
> 
> I failed to see the flaws in the details I adored
> 
> Said, oh, my God, the devil's in the detail  
> No, Lord, I just didn't look there  
> We looked so long, we looked so hard  
> Looked so long, we looked so hard


	3. The Devil You Know

Tabby woke early, opened her eyes, and quickly shut them again. 

_Okay. It's real. I get it. FINE._

There was relief and worry in equal measure. Worry that hell was apparently very real, and her new home. But relief that she could be pretty certain she had remained sane.

_Unless I'm convincing myself of that because I have in fact lost my mind- nope, let's not go there. Stop overthinking it. Hell is real. Demons are hot. Could be worse?_

She rummaged through her bags, unpacking what she'd brought for - she assumed - some type of lengthy stay at a university campus. Her tech worked but there was no signal, no internet. 

_Unsurprising_. 

At least she had the DDD, already bursting with messages from Mammon and Levi, along with a feature apparently specific to her phone that let her see chats she wasn't involved in. Devilgram had pictures of the brothers, certainly less cringy than many human insta aficionados, and through methods that were utterly alien to her, she could also manage what powers the brothers were channelling through her to keep her safe that day.

_As for the spy chat thing, that surely means Diavolo can probably see all my chats too. Still, it feels kinda ick, but maybe morals are different here? Though I guess there’s no such thing as digital privacy anywhere._

Mostly though, she liked the cute chat stickers, sending a cheeky reply back to Levi as she continued unpacking. 

Her own clothes were practical enough for her unexpected environment: a heavy focus on goth, punk, and comfy with some occasional bad bitch vibes. She gave a snort of laughter over the latter given her current location. 

A uniform was hanging on the back of her chair and as she lifted it she winced at the heaviness of the jacket. It was no doubt made for beings far stronger than herself, and she wondered idly if she'd be allowed to make some adjustments…

_Who am I gonna ask permission from? Lucifer? Pfft._

Given that she was effectively being held prisoner in this realm, Tabby figured the least they could do was let her be comfortable. She dug out her scissors and sewing kit and got to work.

_All praise punk DIY skills, and obsessively watching youtube tutorials._

A quick light crop jacket later and she was ready, darting out into the hall and finding her way to the dining room she'd only seen in passing the day before. To her surprise, Levi, Satan, Asmodeus and Beelzebub were all up and eating already, and they greeted her happily.

News of her pact with Mammon had spread rapidly it seemed, and Asmo teased her about who she might make a pact with next. She blinked in surprise, her sleepy brain slow to catch up, as the thought really hadn't occurred to her. 

True enough that Solomon had many pacts already, but he was a magic user. Tabby had no way of actively accessing a demon's power via a pact; the fact she could use any of the demons’ powers passively was only due to the brothers lending her some of their immense power by their own decision. Not something that could be used on a whim. At best, she hoped the pact with Mammon meant that if things got dire, he would protect her if ordered to, but she didn’t see what other use it could possibly have.

_I've known about pacts for less than 24 hours, why would I need more than one?_

~~~

Mammon hovered outside the dining room, reluctant to face his brothers. He had spent much of the night lying awake, trying to make sense of exactly what had happened to him in the last twenty-four hours.

_From free and unburdened to having a non-magical human as master… what the fuck._

His brothers always gave him a hard time, other than Beel. He might be the second most powerful in the family, but his tendency to act emotionally had lumbered him with a reputation as a demon easily fooled. Ending up in a pact with a human he'd barely met would only fulfil their exact expectations of him.  
  
 _Stupid Mammon. As always._

Not that he felt particularly bad about the pact itself. Unlike his brothers, Tabby hadn't said a mean word to him, and he knew for certain that she had no greed within her. He couldn’t quite figure the strange human out, but being bound to her was not the same as making a pact with someone like Solomon. He’d seen Asmo vanish into thin air, whatever task he was doing abandoned, all because the sorcerer had clicked his fingers and summoned his demon. 

Of all the brothers, Mammon had reason to hate pacts the most, and he avoided them at all cost. But as always, he had acted with his heart, and he was not displeased that the connection he already felt to the new human due to his avarice had been cemented and laid out for all to see. 

_Mine_. 

He could just about hear Asmo and Satan chatting with her over their breakfast, wondering who she would seek a pact with next, and he bit back a growl. 

_She doesn’t need anyone but me!_

As the two began insulting him again, he burst into the room, ending with his fist in Asmo's face. 

"Why'd you slap me?!" the Avatar of Lust yelped. "You brute! I can't believe you actually STRUCK my beautiful, beautiful face!-" 

Mammon saw Tabby roll her eyes slightly, and his words got stuck in his throat as he realised he wasn’t the target of her disdain. 

"-Not even Lucifer has ever hit me! Why are you always so VIOLENT with me, Mammon?!" 

_Fuck sake, it was barely a tap. And Lucifer has so, ya liar._

"That was for callin' me a poor excuse for a demon, ya spoiled brat! I oughta hit all of ya, the way you talk about me. Y'all think you're so great!" 

His brothers resumed their conversation, ignoring him entirely, and he deflated sadly. It was bad enough having to put up with his brothers’ frequent sharp words, but they knew fine well that pretending he wasn’t there actually hurt.

"I hate every last one of you," muttered Mammon, before launching into a well-prepared argument of how this entire scenario was Lucifer's fault. 

WHACK. 

His world spun briefly as he was backhanded across the room, and as his vision came back into focus he saw his elder brother glaring at him. 

"I heard about what happened," Lucifer turned and spoke to the human. "Apparently you outfoxed a rather dimwitted demon, and forged a pact with him. Your opponent may have been a fool-" 

_Sigh._

"-but even so, you _have_ only just arrived. A pact with a higher demon is a real accomplishment, well done. Diavolo and I continue to expect big things from you."  
  
Mammon noted with surprise that Tabby was glaring at Lucifer with real hostility, and he could see the flicker of disquiet on his brother’s face before it was quickly hidden.  
  
“Your uniform-” Lucifer began, eyebrow raised, and Mammon interrupted.

"C'mon, human," he grumbled. "Time to get going."  
  
~  
  
As they left the House of Lamentation, Mammon sneaked a closer look at her outfit. Lucifer was draconian when it came to rules, and the academy uniform was no exception. The human had cut half the length of the jacket off, as well as stripping it of much of the heavy metal embellishments, fitting studs to the right shoulder. She wore the jacket open, sleeves unzipped, and instead of the mandated shirt and tie, Tabby was wearing her own clothes underneath.  
  
Mammon didn’t have any high ground to complain even if he’d wanted to, his own tie often barely hanging on or completely missing, and the uniform jacket did come in multiple lengths anyway. Fashion was a subject he knew one or two things about from his side-job as a model, and he was impressed that the human had already made the jacket her own instead of drowning in the heavy material. And annoying Lucifer was always worthy of applause.

_Not that she needs ta hear that. But the crop jacket really suits her shape. I mean, it emphasises- I mean- SHUT UP BRAIN!_

He expounded upon the evils of Lucifer as they crossed the campus, that his brother was Diavolo's lapdog, that if Diavolo told him to jump off a cliff, Lucifer would, that Mammon had had nothing but trouble since she arrived, he hadn't wanted to make a pact, and told her that if she got eaten by a demon he really didn't give a damn.  
  
Very little if any was true, but his frustrations poured out nonetheless, his mouth and brain apparently incapable of shutting up. His lack of sleep was getting to him, and his irritation level was reaching boiling point. Tabby seemed a little distant though as they climbed the Academy stairs, and he suspected she wasn't really listening. 

"You got that, human?" he barked angrily.

"Call me by my name please." 

Mammon gaped at her. 

"What? I'll call you what I damn well want! Ya don't deserve to have the Great Mammon call ya by your real name, human!" 

As her eyes flicked upwards to his hair, he realised belatedly that he'd automatically begun to call forward a hint of his demonic form as he tried to assert dominance, his horns pushing through his hair. 

_Crap! Not doing that. She's not a demon._

"I mean-" he floundered slightly, not wanting to actually scare her despite his frustrations. "Just do what I tell ya, then things won't be so bad for-" 

He cut himself off in annoyance, and turned sharply, determined to ditch her. 

"Stay," she said softly, and his body froze, rigid. 

"Wh-what'd you do to me?" he stammered, slightly panicked. "Listen up, h… hu… huma- Tabby." 

_Fuck, it's the pact. I can’t even turn ta face her!_

"You can control my body," he spat, hoping she hadn't seen him tremble, "but not my mind! I'm the Great- I’m my own boss, and I always will be! Don't you ever forget that, huma- Tabby. Tabby, my boss. My Tabby- No, your majesty Tabby…!" 

"Thank you, Mammon," she said genuinely, and as she turned away, his body relaxed instantly, free to move. 

Still, he stood, watching her back until she entered her classroom, finally out of sight. His heart was beating wildly, half from the panic and half from, from… 

_The thrill. Shit._

~~~

_Shit. Shit! SHIT!_

Tabby struggled to keep her face calm as she entered the classroom, guilt stabbing her painfully. She had known that a pact meant she could give him orders, Levi had explained as much. It was the whole point of his plan after all. But she hadn’t planned to give any orders at all, and she certainly hadn't realised that she didn't need to use the words, 'I order you to…'. 

An accidental order, one that stole control of his body, without his consent - it was the very opposite of what she was okay with.

_That doesn't mean he sees it the same way I do. Maybe it's not as bad for- No, he was panicked. Fearful. Damn it. I went from being worried about how others have treated him to mistreating him myself!! I feel like a monster..._

She was aggravated that the day had started by her seeing Mammon backhanded across the room again. He'd barely tapped Asmo, after a lot of provocation, but her guardian demon seemed to be Lucifer's damn punching bag, and she was finding it difficult to keep her distaste for the eldest brother in check. 

_I’m being ridiculously biased though, he did slap Asmo. But I’m excusing him and blaming Lucifer… surely the eldest should have more control though? Or I just sympathise with Mammon as he doesn’t seem very demonic._  
  
A recurring and troubling thought kept jarring her mind.  
  
 _And yes, he’s cute. Ugh. Don’t be an eejit._

As a newcomer, she knew it was quite possible that she was lacking relevant information that would explain why everyone treated Mammon the way they did. Still, as they'd walked across campus, she had seen the genuine hurt he was carrying beneath his brazen exterior.

_And he does have a demon form. Something they seem to be able to control? From what I've seen so far at least. I don’t think he was even really switching, just bringing forward part of it to be intimidating._

Mammon's form had barely shown, just the tips of his horns ruffling his hair, but it was enough for her to recognise it was different from Lucifer's. Intriguingly though her guardian demon had seemed visibly concerned over what she'd seen, reversed the change quickly, and his words had got all tangled up. 

_And then I stole control over his own body. Ugh. I'm gonna have to be more careful with what I say-_

Diavolo and Lucifer entered the classroom, along with a third demon who quietly introduced himself as Barbatos. 

_Seems to be Diavolo's hype man, probably pretty powerful himself? He’s a lot less scary than Diavolo, but that could be an act._

Lucifer was talking about Mammon shirking his duties, which certainly wasn't fair given he'd just walked her to her hallway. As the men bantered about Mammon's relation to the eldest brother, Tabby was hit by the realisation that the brothers were probably not actually related. At least, not in the genetic sense.

_I mean, that's not how angels are made right? Which I’m pretty sure is where the seven of them- Wait, Beel referred to them as being angels previously, so that's definitely right._

_Though what little there is written on the subject I always thought was fiction…_

_Still, none of them look similar. Perhaps it's more of a chosen brotherhood._

Two new people appeared, the taller interrupting Lucifer with ease, and standing out as the first person other than Diavolo and Barbatos to seem unafraid of the Avatar of Pride. 

Simeon and Luke were introduced as the students from the Celestial Realm - angels. Much like the demons she knew, they looked perfectly ordinary and she figured they probably kept their other form hidden. 

Tabby felt her body tense up, and she concentrated on trying to relax, to focus on taking in information and pushing anything else down.

_They’re not wearing the uniform at all which is reassuring. I can hardly get told off for wearing my own outfits if they’re doing the same._

She wanted to warm to Simeon, admiring his honesty and lack of fear, but as for the other angel… 

_I thought he was a child at first but he's just, hm, immature perhaps? Probably still centuries older than myself though. How long does it take for an angel to become an adult? Or are they created at the age they will always appear to be… perhaps he’s a cherub._

While Simeon appeared to be entirely comfortable as both exchange student and temporary resident of hell, Luke was evidently struggling with the juxtaposition of his faith and his mission. Tabby was reminded a little of the keen but harmless students she’d known, always offering to pray for her salvation. 

_Too late._

The demons called the admittedly yappy little angel a chihuahua to his face, and Luke fumed, only fueling their enjoyment.

_Still, hardly demonic behaviour, really._

Class was due to start and Simeon took his seat as the others left the room. Tabby was surprised when she looked round to see that Luke had stayed close, looking at her furtively. He muttered something quietly. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," she confessed, leaning closer. 

"Hey!" he whispered, furiously. "Don't lean down towards me like an adult listening to a child! You don't need to come down to my level! I'm not a kid-!" 

_Well, that's a sore spot, clearly._

"Never trust a demon," he continued, more calmly but still stern. "Especially when that demon is Lucifer. Listen to me, please. He's a monster and a brute. He's uncivilised, immoral, and… and also…" 

He waited a moment for her to fill in the gap, and she looked at him, nonplussed. 

"A sadist-" he hissed. 

_Okay, what is with needing to know everyone's-_

"-He's the most sadistic of sadists! I was against this nonsense from the beginning. What are they thinking, bringing humans to the Devildom as exchange students…"

The bell rang for class to start, Solomon entering the room at the last second, and Luke whispered urgently as he moved away to his own seat. 

"I wanted to make sure you were warned. You get what I'm saying, right? Okay." 

Solomon threw her curious glances throughout class, no doubt intrigued by her swiftness in entering a pact with a demon lord and perhaps by her whispered conversation with a small angry angel. As she concentrated on relaxing her clenched fists though, she realised her mood was possibly all too visible. Both her palms were littered with crescents from her nails digging in painfully - and it worried her that she hadn’t noticed.

Luke’s words had definitely made an impression, but perhaps a larger one than he realised. Tabby already knew not to trust demons-

_No matter how cute they are._

-but she hadn't given much thought to who she _could_ trust. She knew nothing about the politics and history at play here, but she knew she would damn well never trust an angel. As for Solomon, as friendly and polite as he'd been, he was from a very different world from her. One of magic and pacts and power. It was quite possible she was the only being here that wasn’t thousands of years old.

She swallowed hard. She could trust no one. 

~~~

The classes were interesting, specially formulated for the exchange students, to give them a grounding in Devildom customs and culture. A lot so far had been about the attraction demons had to souls, which for lesser demons was extremely hard to resist.

Tabby wondered idly why Solomon had made so many pacts, and how he utilised them. She knew one of the brothers was in a pact with him, but Lucifer had spoken of his ability to overpower and bind higher demons as well as the lesser ones, meaning there could be more. 

A lesser demon was still a powerful foe to a non-magical human such as herself, but the brothers' powers were ably keeping them at bay. The angels no doubt had powers of their own, and Simeon at least seemed utterly unconcerned with such things. 

He was however far more inquisitive in class than Luke, who looked very much like he wished he was anywhere else. A couple of comments implied that Simeon had known Lucifer when he was still an angel, and she filed that away as something to find out more on later. 

It hadn’t escaped her notice that the Devildom classes very much focused on the present and recent history. There was nothing on how the realm had come to be, or how long Diavolo had ruled, when the academy was founded, just how far the kingdom extended, or any past conflicts with the Celestial Realm. While the brothers all seemed to have classical demon names, Tabby couldn’t recall ever reading of a Diavolo, and a hell free of torture and punishment seemed incredibly suspicious.

She’d hardly expected things like pacts to be covered, as there was no sense in the demons giving away their weaknesses, but she had hoped for some solid historical facts to compare with the ancient texts she’d catalogued and thought of as fiction. She had a suspicion that the demon brothers had been enrolled in RAD a very long time, which would make it less of a school…  
  
 _And more of a rehabilitation facility. Keeping demons busy, teaching them skills to have lives that don’t depend only on corrupting humans perhaps. Demons are presumably immortal so that’s a whole lot of time to fill. How do the angels manage?_

_If they manage._

Other classes were a taste of what the various demons were studying, which to her surprise turned out to be pretty similar to the human world. Maths, literature, programming, science… all were identical to her own realm, with small differences to account for the location. Their technology was more advanced when it came to entertainment, but about the same when it came to everything else. Human authors were venerated, alongside the work of demons. 

Maths, she was told by Satan, was Mammon’s speciality - the Avatar of Greed turning into a human calculator by considering all mathematical problems in monetary terms. The guilt from earlier crept upon her uncomfortably once more.

By the end of the day she could barely keep her eyes open, her mind and body exhausted. 

~~~

Mammon lounged against the wall, waiting on the human's last class to finish. He'd kept his distance after dropping her off in the morning, but he hadn't abandoned his duty. Everywhere Tabby had gone, her guardian demon was keeping a careful eye. 

He was deeply annoyed at his own behaviour earlier. The strongest skill he possessed was having complete mastery over his control, able to avoid flipping into demon form whenever his emotions heightened. As a result, he could do what his brothers couldn't - call forth elements of his demon form without fully transforming, always handy for reminding the lesser demons just who they were dealing with. 

But he absolutely did not want Tabby seeing that. Any of it. The Devildom was surely overwhelming enough without her having to see that her protector was just another monster. 

_It's just… hard ta remember around her, for whatever damn reason. Gotta switch off all my power for now, play it safe._

When she finally emerged from the room, she looked absolutely worn down, and he wasn't surprised. He rarely made it through a full day of study, and he didn't have to put up with a yapping angel.

He ignored the evil glare Luke was throwing his way, distracted by his human beaming at him instead as she saw him waiting.

"Hey hey," he shrugged, trying hard not to smile back. "The Great Mammon is here ta walk ya home! Apparently my new duty means I get out of my own classes early."

"That's pretty sweet," she smirked slightly.

_Wait, it's sweet I get outta class early, or I'm sweet for walking her home?_

Confused, he listened as they walked back through campus, and she recapped some of her day. It sounded like the human was finding her feet quickly at least, and he wondered if she missed the human realm at all. Mammon was a big fan of travelling between the two realms, though admittedly he got homesick if he stayed there too long. 

He turned to ask her, and noticed something was different. 

"Your eyes have changed?" 

"Mm? Oh yeah," Tabby blushed slightly, the first time he'd seen her do so. "I had my contacts in yesterday, but I figured in a place where people have red and purple eyes, I maybe didn't need to hide mine."

The previous day he hadn't paid much attention to her eyes, and he could vaguely recall that her pupils were large, but her eye colour hadn’t stood out. Now her right eye was a startling green, and the other a pale grey. 

_Pretty. I mean, not pretty. I mean... fuck._

"Is it unusual to have two different colours in human eyes?" he asked, trying to ignore his arguing thoughts.

"It's not super rare, but these colours kinda stand out for whatever reason-" 

_Because they're pret- SHUT UP MAMMON-_

"-It was easier just to cover them up and escape notice."

Tabby looked away suddenly, and he got the distinct impression she hadn't meant to say the latter part out loud.

_Escape notice… hm._

"Well, I think it looks pretty cool," he offered, relieved when she flashed him a smile. "Some of us have eyes that change colour in demon-form. I'll need ta try an’ see if I can transform just one eye sometime!" 

The human chuckled, and Mammon beamed at her, unsure of when he'd switched from playing it cool to wanting to see her happy. 

"It's nice to be somewhere I don't need to hide who I am," she said quietly as they reached the House of Lamentation. "I'm exhausted though, today was a lot."  
  
He made a non-committal noise of sympathy as they entered the building, and soon lost her to the other demons wanting to spend time with their newest person of interest. He slipped away to his room, needing some space to think.  
  
Mammon was not an expert on humans. As much as he enjoyed their realm and all it had to offer, he wasn’t like Satan who had human friends, or Levi who studied the human behaviours of fellow otakus, or even Lucifer who made frequent trips above. 

He really only had familiarity with the worst kind of mortals, those who sought power and riches at any cost. But he was fairly sure that the Devildom - hell, as the humans called it - was meant to be a place that they found awful, maybe even terrifying. But Tabby didn’t seem to see it that way, judging it with her own eyes despite struggling to accept the reality at first. 

_She said she covered her eyes in the human realm to escape notice. And that here she doesn’t need to hide who she is… It doesn’t sound like her previous location was a happy one. Is that why she’s so good at hiding what she’s feeling?_

He had wanted to bring up what happened earlier, both his own slip and the effects of the pact, but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to do so. Tabby’s face when she’d seen him waiting had proven she wasn’t scared of him, and for some reason…

Mammon sighed, running his hands down his face before digging out a game to distract himself with.

_For some reason, that’s all that matters._

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are super appreciated, and [my ask box on tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) is always open!
> 
> [Tabby's RAD ID card is viewable here](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/post/625478112567820288/fic-chapter-update-wolf-at-your-door), including a look at her tailored jacket.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> The Devil You Know by X Ambassadors
> 
> The devil you know  
> The devil you know  
> The devil you don't
> 
> It's better to know the devil you know  
> Than the devil you don't  
> Cause wherever you go  
> Wherever you go  
> With the devil you know you're never alone  
> But it's better to know the devil you know  
> Than the devil you don't


	4. It's Like the Sun Came Out

Mammon tried to keep his face neutral as the human entered the dining room, his brothers all immediately dropping their conversations and arguments to insist she sit next to each of them.  
  
“Sorry I’m late,” Tabby beamed at him, sitting down between himself and Beel as Asmo pouted. “I got turned around and ended up in a library? I should really investigate all the rooms so I know where everything is!”  
  
 _Why does she always look at me like that? I don't- I'm not-_  
  
“You didn’t get a tour yesterday?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow, frowning at Mammon.  
  
 _Sigh._  
  
“It was a busy day,” answered Tabby. “I really couldn’t fit everything in.”  
  
Lucifer gave him a final glare before shifting his gaze, evidently unimpressed with his lack of care the day before. But with the human taking the blame herself, the eldest brother could hardly tell him off.  
  
 _And that’s yet another time she’s stuck up for me. This is ridiculous. Why is she being so nice? She’s already got her pact. She can't like me..._  
  
“We can do a tour after this meal,” Satan nodded. “The library is one of my favourite spots.”  
  
Beel had made sure food was put aside for the human, explaining her dietary needs to them before she had arrived. Mammon was a little perturbed that his younger brother seemed to already know _his_ human better than her own guardian demon. Her friendship with the largest demon perhaps explained why she seemed a little more relaxed, despite being surrounded by six avatars of sin.  
  
“So, Tabby!” Asmo clapped his hands together. “I am _dying_ to know more about you! Where in the human realm did you live? Is your name short for Tabitha? What do you study, or work as? How do you get your hair so pink? What do you think of the Devildom? Why did-”  
  
“LOL, that’s way too many questions!” laughed Levi. “Quit spamming her!”  
  
“I’m just curious!”  
  
“I think we all are,” offered Satan, “but there’s a fine line between conversation and interrogation, Asmo.”  
  
“Ugh, _fine_ ,” the Avatar of Lust pouted dramatically.  
  
“It’s okay,” Tabby shrugged as Asmo brightened again, “I don’t mind answering some of them-”  
  
 _And yet you’ve completely tensed up again, tch. They don’t know when ta quit._  
  
“-I didn’t really have a permanent residence because I travelled around a lot for work. Tabby is my full name, not Tabitha… I don’t really gel with the whole gender thing. I’m fine with she/her pronouns but I don’t like other feminine terms? Masculine ones are fine though.”  
  
“That’s the same as Asmo,” nodded Beel.  
  
“Well, the other way round but yes,” Asmo smiled. 

“Similar to a lot of demons really,” added Mammon, speaking up for the first time since she’d arrived. “Some of ‘em change whenever too.”  
  
“That’s good to know,” Tabby looked a little relieved. “People, humans I mean, are not always as understanding. As for my job, I mostly work as an archivist and researcher, digitising ancient texts to better preserve them-”  
  
Satan’s eyes had widened with interest and Mammon knew exactly who was going to be cosying up to his human next.  
  
“-Actually, I was wondering how demons have coloured hair - if you don’t need to dye it I’m very jealous! And as for my thoughts on the Devildom… It’s all still a little hard to believe, but it’s definitely nothing like I would have imagined hell to be. The whole concept is seen more as fiction in the human realm, it feels like I’ve fallen into a book.”

She finished with a small laugh, but Mammon was pretty sure accepting fiction as fact was something she was struggling with quite a bit. 

“What kind of texts do you work with as an archivist?” asked Satan, leaning forward.  
  
 _Yeah, wrath-boy is gonna be stuck to her now, ugh._  
  
“Mostly ancient narrative literature and mythology that extends beyond that in both directions of time.”  
  
“Then that would include-”  
  
“Demonology, yes,” she blushed a little.  
  
“I can understand why that would make the Devildom feel rather surreal,” Lucifer mused. “The human accounts of hell are diverse to say the least. A scant few truths, a lot of lies and guesswork, and some misdirection. Fiction indeed.”  
  
“Right,” Tabby’s voice was a little flat, and Mammon caught the briefest frown upon his brother’s face.

Mammon had found himself speaking less to her when other company was around, worried he’d say something he hadn’t intended to reveal, or for his brothers to pick up on his thoughts. It hadn’t escaped his notice that Lucifer was seemingly taking a similar approach, though that could possibly be more down to the slightly hostile vibes Tabby was putting out towards the Avatar of Pride. 

Lucifer was used to ruling through fear, and the human was not afraid of him.  
  
 _No, that’s not it. She’s afraid of all of us. It’s just that she’s not MORE afraid of him, for all his imposing persona, and he doesn’t know how to handle that insult when his job is to make this program succeed._  
  
~~~  
  
Mammon had disappeared not long after the tour began, along with Levi who had returned to his games mumbling something about an important raid. As the demons showed her around the library, common room, and living room, Tabby realised only Lucifer and Beel were left, the others distracted by various tasks along the way.  
  
The House of Lamentation was beautiful, and the fact it was clearly extremely old was a comfort for Tabby, something that reminded her of her roots and the solidity of the human realm. This was a house that would not look out of place there, and the fact the brothers had managed to make such cavernous spaces seem so cosy was a wonder. Admittedly, there were more than the average number of skulls adorning many of the rooms, and a large dragon crawling down the wall above the common room fireplace matched the two in the entrance hall, but these didn’t feel so out of place given the gothic architecture. The heavy use of gold and mirrors helped bounce the light around the rooms, bathing all in a delicate orange glow.  
  
 _I’d say it’d all make me feel really sleepy but last night proves otherwise._

The library alone she could have happily lived in, stuffed crows aside, and she planned to have a better look at her own room before bed this time, now that her mind wasn’t quite as panicked. All she’d really registered before was that she had her own bathroom, and a tree that appeared to be growing as part of the room structure itself.  
  
Her eyes lit up as Lucifer opened the door to the music room, a grand piano taking centre stage, with a fountain behind it, surrounded by curved windows, but she quickly covered her interest.  
  
 _It’s been so long since I’ve played, I probably can’t anymore. Certainly not with an audience._  
  
As Lucifer vaguely gestured at his office, making his own escape, she gave a small sigh.  
  
“Want to go to the kitchen with me?”  
  
 _Eep!_  
  
“Oh yeah, sure!” she beamed, trying to hide the fact she’d forgotten Beel was still there.  
  
~~~  
  
“Thanks for not leaving me alone,” Tabby smiled as Beel ate what looked to be an entire second dinner.  
  
“You mean with Lucifer? He’s not so bad, really. He’s just not the most sociable.”  
  
“Mm. Well, either way I appreciate it. Seems like Mammon has had enough of me by the time we get home from class.”  
  
She had been unable to get a read on the Avatar of Pride, and she rarely managed to catch any hint of emotion in his expressions.  
  
Beel laughed, and she looked at him in confusion.  
  
“Mammon likes you,” he grinned, “that’s why he keeps running off. Levi’s got a word for it, he’s a tsundere. He likes to play the big bad demon but he’s the softest of us all. He’s probably not wanting you to realise the truth.”  
  
 _Well, that’s a relief. If he’s just being weird because we’re getting friendly, that will probably resolve itself in time._ _  
_  
“He seems to get picked on a lot…”  
  
She left the unspoken question hanging in the air, unsure if it was a wise topic to pursue.  
  
“Yeah,” Beel chewed a donut thoughtfully, his face covered in sugar. “He does annoy people frequently, stealing stuff and selling it or holding it ransom. But his sin _is_ greed, so I’m not sure how much he can really control that. It’s not like I can control mine. But I think it’s mainly because he doesn’t fight back.”  
  
“Do demons fight?” asked Tabby. “Other demons as well as you guys I mean.”  
  
“Sure. Not as much as in the old days, when things were more volatile amongst the other demons. It’s sensible not to, because of the damage to everything around us. But pretty much everyone in this house has lost their temper and fought in anger. Except for Mammon.”  
  
 _Huh. Wow, okay. So he is different. That explains why he was the one assigned to the most fragile student then, if he never loses control even with all the provocation he gets._  
  
She shivered in the cold, deciding bed was probably a good idea.  
  
“Thanks Beel, that’s good to know. I’m gonna see if I can sleep better tonight.”  
  
“Good luck!”

~~~

_Insomnia when you are exhausted is, in fact, worse than being in hell._

Tabby sighed in exasperation, trying to burrow down further into the bed. If anything, it was more surprising she'd got any sleep at all the night before. How could she sleep somewhere she knew she wasn't safe? How did one fall asleep in a house full of demons?  
  
She was fairly sure that getting to know the demons was the key to being able to relax more, to feel more safe, but at the same time the result could be the very opposite.  
  
 _If Mammon is the only one who doesn’t lose control, then sure, I’m safe with him. But does that mean I’m not safe with the other five? Those are… not good odds._ _  
_  
A hundred questions were burning her up, but she had no idea what would be insulting to ask. How the brothers had fallen and become demons, how their sins were assigned, what their thoughts were on the Celestial realm and angels in general, why they had submitted to Diavolo when the human realm texts all maintained Lucifer was the greatest demon of them all…  
  
 _And I certainly can’t ask him. All he does is boss people around and act superior. But I don’t want to ask any of them something that might be hurtful. Not only for their sakes, but mine too._  
  
Mammon was surely the safest to ask, but given he was the softest, he’d also be the most likely to be hurt by the wrong questions.  
  
 _I can at least ask Satan about access to the big library out on campus. That way I can just look stuff up without imposing on anyone. If I can even read their texts. How can I even understand their speech actually…? Okay, shut up brain, go to sleep dammit._

Tabby tossed and turned, trying to find some respite from her noisy mind. As if the insomnia wasn't bad enough, she could almost swear she had started to make out a ghostly voice on the very edge of her hearing. 

"... help me…" 

_Great. The demon house is haunted._

She tried hiding under her pillow for a while, before getting up with a huff of frustration, and crept out into the hall. If she couldn't sleep, she might as well check… 

_Check what? I'd say I don't believe in ghosts but I no longer know what's fiction and what isn't. But even so, it could be someone in trouble, right? Maybe Beel’s got his head stuck in a honey pot or something._

At the end of the hallway was a door that looked different from what she assumed were the other brothers' bedrooms. Levi’s door she knew, but the rest were a mystery. She pushed the end door open, and found herself in a quiet spiral stairwell, dark, and empty-

"... over here!..." 

The voice drifted from higher up the stairs-

"Tabby." 

Lucifer loomed up in front of her and Tabby choked down her frightened yelp with a cough, spluttering. 

"Stop right there," he frowned. "You'll go no father… this is not a place for humans. It is dangerous here. Go back to your room." 

~~~

Mammon ducked back quickly so that neither the human or Lucifer could tell he'd been listening. There were very few beings in existence who could successfully hide from Lucifer, but even his elder brother often forgot just how powerful the Avatar of Greed truly was.

The Great Mammon had spent all evening convincing himself that the reactions Tabby was provoking in him were purely that - his avarice. Greed for her attention, and annoyance at having to share that attention with anyone else. 

He'd gone to bed early himself, but hadn't felt like sleeping. His mind was still troubled, trying to work out who was a threat regarding his human. Asmo and Satan had only been half joking earlier when talking about pacts - her effect on the brothers had been pretty damn obvious. They liked her. And being non-powered, they'd want her to have the most protection possible. 

_Beel too, the two of them seem very friendly all of a sudden. When did that happen?_

The thought of others being bound to her angered him hugely. And the fact he was angry about _that_ , made him even more furious with himself. 

With a sigh, he had decided ice cream was the only solution, but as he'd opened his door he had seen movement down the hall - Tabby. 

Before Mammon could think he had moved, following her with the kind of stealth that would have shocked his mocking brothers. 

He had seen her open the door to the stairway that led to Lucifer's private lair, and he sped up, intending to reach her before any harm could befall her. 

"Tabby." 

_Oh shit._

Lucifer's voice froze him in his tracks, and he melted back against the corridor wall, very lightly using his power to calm his racing heart and be rendered untraceable. 

_If he hurts her- he wouldn't though, would he? Diavolo promised her safety, he can't go against that. But what if he loses control? I can't beat him, but I can definitely snatch her an’ run…_

He listened intently, grinning despite himself as Tabby made a small challenge to his draconian brother's superiority complex. As Lucifer laid down the law, heavy-handed as ever, Mammon realised the human was about to come back this way.

Leaning once more into his powers a little, still keeping himself near untraceable, he zipped back down the corridor, past where her room was. He melted back against the wall instead of going through his door, wanting, for some reason, to see her enter her bedroom safely.

As she came back along the corridor, the expression on her face surprised him. She didn't look meek, or scared. Quite the opposite. Her expression was absolutely thunderous. 

_Oh crap. Lucifer's just made her determined to climb those damn stairs. Although, pissing off Lucifer is always a plan I'm on board with…_

Tabby returned to her room, and Mammon did likewise, sinking back onto his bed, trying to think ahead on how best to keep his surprisingly rebellious human safe. 

~~~  
  
Mammon barged into Tabby’s room, unsure why he was there, but there was no trace of the human. Before he could leave, he heard water running, her shower from the en suite, and he couldn’t stop his body from moving forwards, to the bathroom door that was a little ajar, affording him the perfect view…  
  
He swallowed hard as he saw her, the steam curling around her body, the water running down her back, and further- He yanked his head back up, berating himself, but suddenly he was right behind her, the heat radiating from her, making his head swim, and she turned with a laugh, smiling the smile she always kept for him, her eyelashes full of water droplets, her pretty eyes piercing, her heartbeat speeding up as she leaned up towards his lips, her warm breath making him tremble, and-  
  
 _FUCK!_  
  
Mammon woke with a yell of annoyance, slamming his alarm clock so hard it crumpled in the middle, and he stared at his hand, frowning as his mind raced.  
  
 _Oh, fuck._  
  
~~~

Tabby wasn't sure she'd even got any asleep at all, and she half fell out of bed when her alarm finally rang. It turned out that anger also fueled insomnia, and she was still furious as she got ready for the day ahead.

Learning classes was one thing. As was staying in a house of demons. Being away from her own world for a year? More than fine. 

But a man thinking he could tell her what to do?

 _Fuck that, and fuck you. I will climb those damn stairs, and see who or what is up there if it's the last thing I do._

~~~  
  
Mammon knocked at her door, waiting for her voiced invitation before walking into her room.  
  
 _Not that she’d be naked- I mean, no. I’m just bein’ polite!_  
  
Tabby raised her eyebrows at the sight of him, her body visibly relaxing, and he remembered the toothbrush still stuffed in his mouth.  
  
“Gan I oof yer ba’oom?” he managed, and she giggled as she pointed him towards her en suite.  
  
As soon as he saw her shower he blushed furiously, avoiding looking at himself in the mirror as he finished brushing his teeth.  
  
“Thanks!” he found her waiting by the door to her room, ready to leave. “My taps keeping breaking and only dribbling or spraying water everywhere. Asmo says I turn ‘em too tight or something, I dunno.”

“No worries,” she grinned as they headed towards the dining room. “Happens to every guy I’m sure.”  
  
 _... how did I get the one human who can make demons blush?!_  
  
~~~

"Why do I gotta be stuck here with you first thing in the morning," sighed Mammon, "havin’ ta look at yer face while I'm tryin' to eat my breakfast?" 

Tabby raised an eyebrow. 

"To us demons," he continued, "eating a mortal like you is a special sorta treat, understand?" 

As he continued complaining, he tried to ignore the smirk the human was giving him, the back of his neck heating up as he fought back another blush, his words turning into mumbles as his dream slammed back into his mind.

"Not like yer the boss of me or anythin'," he growled. "This isn’t my idea of fun ya know. I mean, what kind of sick torture is this, anyway?!" 

Tabby gave him a look that was a little too knowing, and he concentrated on looking as innocent as possible. His damn brothers had already given away his masochist leanings, so there was little point in trying to pretend he truly hated being told what to do.  
  
He wondered idly where the others were. Today was a late start but it was unusual for them all to be gone already.

"Where's Satan?" the human asked, and his thoughts crashed into each other. 

"Hell would I know? As if I care where Mr Perfect is." 

_And why do you care? Why has Satan been so nice to her… does she like him? Did they hang out in the library yesterday evening? Is-_

He covered his irritation by complaining about how everything in his life was Lucifer's fault, from the pact to Satan's horns to Lucifer's smelly-

"What's at the top of the stairs?" Tabby asked softly. 

"Hey, I knew ya weren’t listenin’! I was tryin' ta tell you about Lucifer's fee- Wait… what stairs? Are you talkin' about the stairs that lead up ta the attic?" 

Mammon tried to look as nonplussed as possible as she nodded. The human didn't need to know he'd overheard her running into Lucifer last night. 

"Oh man," he sighed. "What is with you, always stickin' your nose where it doesn't belong… Now listen, do y'know the secret ta getting people to tell ya stuff? Go ahead, tell me." 

"Money, of course." 

"Exactly!" Mammon was surprised. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about. I guess ya _do_ get it! If ya wanna pry valuable information outta someone, you've gotta offer 'em proper compensation." 

Tabby looked at him sceptically, prompting him to conjure a figure related to two hundred million years of oil production, the same length of time Lucifer would eliminate him for if he crossed his elder brother. 

"It's okay, Mammon," she smiled sweetly at him. "I know you're too afraid of Lucifer." 

"What?!" he spluttered, utterly aghast. "Whoa, what the fuck? You think I'm actually _afraid_ of Lucifer?! Me, the Avatar of Greed? The GREAT Mammon?! You've gotta be kidding! I'm not the least bit afraid of him, got it? Not even a little!" 

"Be honest, though," she tilted her head, as if sizing him up. "You're scared, aren't you?" 

"I told ya, I'm not! I mean, that's ridiculous! Look, most of the time, I don't let people see the full extent of my power! Neither of ya spotted me listening to yer conversation on the stairs last night, righ-" 

_Shit._

Tabby huffed a small laugh as he scrambled to stop blabbing. 

"I guess not," she smiled. "Was that the first or second time he caught me?" 

"You tried again?" 

_Why can't I shut up for fuck-_

"Yeah. First time I got the mild threat. Second time a proper death threat. Fun times." 

Mammon ran his hand through his hair in agitation. Lucifer had sworn the safety of the exchange students, but he knew exactly how bad his brother's temper could be. Nobody snapped as hard as Lucifer. 

"All right, I'll help ya," he sighed, ignoring the way his stomach flipped at her eyes lighting up. "Lucifer ain't gonna let ya up those stairs, so ya need to do somethin' ta get rid of him, right? Well, distracting Lucifer is my speciality. So listen properly!"

Tabby leaned forward with a smile, and he shifted a little uncomfortably. 

"Y'know that series Levi likes?" he asked "What was it called… um, The Tale of the Seven… Seven Ways to Get Rich Quick…? Wait, no. That's the book I was readin' the other day."

"The Tale of the Seven Lords."

"Right, yeah. That crap. Anyway, ya need ta get yer hands on a vinyl edition copy of the soundtrack for that Tale of the Seven whatsawhosit. If ya have that, you can use it to distract Lucifer no problem!" 

"He'd really be distracted by a record for an anime series?" the human blinked in surprise. 

"Yeah, I dunno why Lucifer's interested in somethin' like that either. But if ya wanna climb those stairs, you're gonna have ta start by gettin' your hands on that soundtrack."

"With your help, right?"

Mammon snorted. 

"Why should I help you?" he shrugged with a frown. "If ya want that soundtrack, then go talk to yer new best friend Levi and work it out with him yourself." 

Tabby smirked a little at his not so subtle jealousy, and he jumped to his feet, determined to leave and hide his blush. 

"Time for me to go!" he yelled, spinning on his heel. 

_Don't use the pact, don't use the pact, don't-_

"Mammon-" 

_Shit!_

"-please?" 

He turned around to find her standing behind him, with the biggest sad puppy eyes he'd ever seen and he swallowed hard. 

_Cute. Dammit, too cute! But she didn't use the pact?_

"I…" his throat was dry, and he growled in defeat. "Fine, all right! I'll go with ya."

"Thank you!" she beamed at him, and he blushed helplessly. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Start of Time by Gabrielle Aplin
> 
> There's a ghost upon the moor tonight  
> Now it's in our house  
> When you walked into the room just then  
> It's like the sun came out  
> It's like the sun came out
> 
> And the day is clear  
> My voice is just a whisper  
> Louder than the screams you hear  
> It's like the sun came out


	5. I Hate Your Touch

“I dunno why we have ta go do this right now,” Mammon grumbled loudly as he followed his human up the stairs. “You really don’t have any patience, do ya?! No way is Levi just gonna agree ta hand over his precious soundtrack, he’s not the kinda guy that does favours, y’know. I mean, he probably won’t even let ya inside his room, he rarely lets anyone in, damn otaku. Don’t go thinkin’ everything’s gonna magically go your way just ‘cause ya want it to! Y’know what yer problem is? I’ll tell you-”  
  
“SHUT UP, JACKASS!” Levi bellowed from within his room as they reached the Avatar of Envy’s door.  
  
“Did ya hear something,” Mammon drawled to Tabby, feigning innocence. “Sounded like the mating call of the lesser spotted dork-”  
  
The human snorted a laugh, making him grin.  
  
“-Anyway, I ain’t a jackass, ya pipsqueak!” he yelled at the door. “And just ta cut ya off, I’m not an idiot or scumbag or money-obsessed moron, or any of yer other boring insults.”  
  
“Ugh, you’re making way too much noise, Mammon,” Levi’s door complained. “Do me a favour and go be loud somewhere else. I’m watching the best scene of The Magical Ruri Hana: Demon Girl!”  
  
Mammon rolled his eyes.  
  
“Levi, we need ta talk to _you_ , not yer door. Get off yer ass an’ open up!”

“No.”  
  
“See?” Mammon slouched against the wall with a shrug. “What’d I tell ya. He won’t even open his damn door. Well, you’re up, Tabby. Show him what ya got.”  
  
The human looked past him slightly, and he frowned, turning to see-

"Hey, I was wondering who it was I could hear,” smiled Solomon. “So, it's the pair everyone is talking about.”

  
 _Ugh. This guy._  
  
“Hey, Solomon,” Tabby flashed him a smile, leaning back against the railing that looked over the ground floor.

“What do ya mean by that?” Mammon tried to keep his tone polite, not wanting any rudeness to get back to Lucifer.  
  
The sorcerer smirked at him before turning his attention back to Tabby, and Mammon had the distinct impression that the so-called Solomon the Wise could see his true feelings all too clearly.

“I'm referring to the rumour regarding a certain human by the name of Tabby,” Solomon enthused. “A human who looks very ordinary at first glance-”  
  
 _Watch it, ya fopdoodle-_  
  
“-but has already managed to forge a pact with a higher demon, despite not knowing demons even existed twenty-four hours before. Apparently this demon must be a _real_ idiot, because he let a human discover and exploit his greatest weakness, and was then tricked into making a pact with a non-magical mistress.”  
  
“Master,” Mammon corrected him, frowning. “Not that she is. And quit insulting me. Ya know fine well which demon yer talkin’ about. Anyway, what are _you_ doing here?”  
  
“My apologies,” Solomon nodded to Tabby, who gave him a small smile.  
  
The infamous sorcerer was not a particularly welcome guest in the Devildom, most demons having the sense to be cautious around one who had forged pacts with so many demons. Stories of his tyrannical rule centuries ago were well known in the realm of hell as a cautionary tale, despite Asmo’s blasé attitude to his own pact with Solomon.  
  
Mammon could begrudgingly admit that the man may well have changed, and there was little evidence to suggest he was still the same person he had been all that time ago.  
  
 _‘Course, there’s no evidence now to suggest what kind of person he is at all. He’s a complete enigma, but still as potentially dangerous as ever. As long as he stays away from my human, there won’t be an issue..._  
  
“Are pacts really that rare?” Tabby asked, and the sorcerer considered the question, as if he didn’t know the answer plainly.  
  
“Pacts with no terms are certainly a rare thing,” he explained. “Usually the human has to give up at least part of their soul, especially with a higher demon. Pacts with the lesser demons are common enough, though few have them in large numbers-”  
  
 _Fishing for a compliment, are we?_  
  
“-and I daresay pacts with the Avatar of Greed are so rare as to be practically non-existent, wouldn’t you say, Mammon?”  
  
The demon shrugged, as Mammon did his best to look completely bored. He was fairly sure that despite Solomon seeking to charm Tabby, the sorcerer had to be sore that she had achieved what he could not. In truth, the Avatar of Greed could have simply let Lucifer re-confiscate his beloved credit card, and would have done if the only alternative had been to make a pact with anyone else. Especially someone like the darkened soul standing in front of him right now.

_There are always more schemes ta make money. But pacts are all-binding._

“Ya still haven’t said why yer here, Solomon.”  
  
“I'm here because Levi invited me.”

“Wha? Levi invited YOU?” Mammon was genuinely shocked. “To his _room_?! No way, I don't buy it. That’s not a thing he does.”

“I'm afraid it's the truth,” smiled Solomon. “Levi? It's me.”

“Secret phrase?” boomed the door.  
  
Mammon watched in confusion as the sorcerer quoted some anime nonsense and was let into the room, the door slamming shut behind him.  
  
“Bingo!” the demon drawled. “We just repeat that and we get in, right?”  
  
“Yeah, I don’t think it’s that simple,” sighed Tabby. “It’s probably a one-use password.”  
  
He figured it was still worth a try, knocking on the door and providing the phrase. Sure enough, despite knowing he had the wording exactly right, his brother refused to open up.

“Ugh, what the hell, Levi…” Mammon was out of patience, but his mind was already turning, formulating a new plan. “So Solomon gets in ‘cause he proved he’s a total TSL nerd, right? Which makes them buddies. If you wanna borrow that soundtrack, yer gonna have to do the same.”  
  
“You can’t be serious,” she raised an eyebrow as they walked along to her room. “I can’t read all that, on top of academy work, and everything else!”  
  
“Well, how badly do ya wanna get in the attic?”  
  
“I mean right now I mostly just want to piss Lucifer off,” she muttered, and he grinned. “But yeah, I do really want to know what’s up there.”  
  
“I’m on board with the first part, obviously. Don’t really see what’s exciting about a room of Lucifer’s though. It’s probably jus’ full of filing cabinets and portraits of Diavolo covered in kiss marks.”  
  
“Okay, so imagine you’re transported to a grand old house you’ve never seen before, right?”  
  
“Uh, okay...” he lounged in her chair as she sat on her bed.  
  
“And you’re told you have freedom to go anywhere in the house you want, you can explore as much as you want. Except there’s one door you must never open. How do you feel about that door?”  
  
“I mean, I’ve got the whole rest of the house though…” he tried, before admitting defeat. “Yeah, all right, I’d be desperate to know what’s behind the mystery door. Unless it was somethin’ spooky. Like a ghost or some shit.”  
  
Tabby laughed, and he blushed slightly. Giving away his fears was not something he had intended.  
  
“Where I’m from, ghosts are much further down the spooky scale than actual demons!” she pointed out.  
  
“I can’t be scared of what I am,” he insisted, “an’ besides, I’m one of the most powerful ones. I can beat other demons. But how d’ya beat a ghost?! Ya can’t, that’s how.”  
  
“You’re too cute,” she laughed, gathering her books.  
  
Mammon flushed bright red, and did his best to focus on how much ghosts terrified him, for once welcoming the scary thoughts with open arms.  
  
“Anyway,” he coughed, avoiding eye contact. “Ya don’t need ta _read_ TSL, ya can just watch it instead. Do an anime marathon and you’ll be caught up in no time. Hell, you could probably start watchin’ now an’ be done by morning.”  
  
“That’s… a good plan,” the human looked impressed, and he tried to picture ghosts ripping him to pieces, saving him from embarrassment. “It’s just a study day today, right? I was gonna try and go to the library but, hm.”  
  
 _Ugh, I don’t wanna hang around a library all day. Boring._  
  
“If ya become a TSL nerd, ya can challenge Levi to some kind of dork battle. Winner gets the soundtrack. It’s foolproof!”

~~~

Tabby leaned back against the wall, watching the anime contentedly from her bed. It was a high quality production, and with every episode ending on a cliffhanger, she could see why Levi was such a dedicated fan.

Just like the characters though, the plot was all too familiar, to a disturbing degree. The Seven Lords of the title mapped near perfectly to the brothers she was currently staying with. That in itself wasn't too surprising given their status as supposedly mythical characters, but even so…

 _I wonder if the author and Lucifer are acquainted? But even if they are, the timing is still all wrong given how long it takes to turn books into full seasons of a show. And Levi said it was a human author, so it’s unlikely magic was used to speed things along._ _  
__  
__But why do none of them see themselves in the show?_ _  
__  
_She snapped her attention back to the screen. For now, it was important simply to learn about the series, and to try and remember enough of it to win Levi over. It helped that anime marathons weren’t exactly new to her, though her own preference was for supernatural and horror. She smiled, wondering how Mammon would cope with watching _that_.  
  
 _Maybe we could stick to Devilman Crybaby- on second thoughts, never mind!_

Beel was snoring beside her on the bed, having guzzled every item of food that she and Mammon couldn't eat fast enough. The Avatar of Gluttony was the most straightforward of the brothers, apparently having little time for any ongoing feuds or grudges, but in many ways he was also the most complex. Tabby couldn't even hazard a guess at what went on in Beelzebub's mind.  
  
 _He sees a lot more than he says, that’s for sure._

On her other side was the demon who was the complete opposite. Mammon had grumbled about joining in, but he had been pouring out all his feelings as he watched the episodes, getting teary eyed at injustices, gripping the sheets at tense moments, and laughing in relief at the things that turned out okay.

Even if the demon was a tsundere, trying not to show that he liked ‘his’ human, Mammon was refreshingly honest about his thoughts and emotions. She never had to second guess what was going on in his mind, and she wasn’t sure she’d ever met anyone quite like him before. It was relaxing in a way, to have someone to talk to who said exactly what they were thinking.

As the Lord of Fools found his beloved frozen to death in the snow on screen, Mammon was sniffling hard, and he threw himself down on his side on the bed, resting his head in her lap. The demon was an emotional mess, and though surprised, her heart fluttered at his silent plea for comfort.

Hesitantly, she softly stroked through his hair, prepared for him to jump back in alarm. Instead, his sniffling subsided a little as he pressed his cheek more firmly against her, like an affectionate cat.

Smiling, she threaded her fingers into his hair, gently petting the demon lord who had bound himself to her only days before. Mammon hadn't exactly been shy about his feelings, even as he ricocheted between blaming her for all his misfortunes, his simmering jealousy when his brothers got too close to her, and the little blushes and glances she caught when he thought she wasn't looking. 

Beel had said outright that the demon liked her, which was something he would try to hide, and she wondered what his previous experiences with friendship had been. Most of his brothers seemed to think little of him, and all she had overheard about him in the Academy corridors had been negative. It puzzled her, but she supposed being soft and emotional were probably not highly regarded traits for demons. 

And his sin _was_ greed, the demon frequently stealing from others and frittering away his money. But was it really fair to blame him for that when demons like Asmo and Beel were also openly ruled by their sins? 

Tabby couldn't deny that she felt drawn to Mammon, in a way she hadn't felt about anyone in a long, long time. 

_Not that I’ve let anyone get close… but somehow a demon is the one who manages?_  
  
She couldn’t bring herself to trust him, not after knowing him for so little time. But she did want to get to know him better, to understand him, and relatedly, her own annoyance at Lucifer had surprised her. Sure, she hated being told what to do, but she knew that was barely an excuse. The eldest brother had punched Mammon twice, hard in the face, and each time she had felt enraged.  
  
 _How much of this is me liking him, and how much is this me wanting to protect him? A demon doesn’t need my help, but… I do think he’s cute. Fine, really damn gorgeous. And if I keep letting him get close, I know damn well what’s going to happen._

Her opinion of her fellow humans wasn’t impressive enough that him being a demon was _that_ much of a negative. There were a lot of unknowns - just how big an age gap this was exactly, whether demons were actually evil or merely disobedient, and where Mammon fell on that scale, what her future beyond this exchange year held, what he’d been like as an angel, how she'd cope with pining after him if he wasn't interested - but those questions were almost too big to deal with.

Instead, she focused on the person cuddling into her for comfort, the demon who she had seen hovering in the sidelines watching over her, the man who was still waiting for her to be mean to him, like everyone else was.

His hair was silky soft, and she was startled to realise how touch starved she'd been. 

_Has it really been so long…?_

As she continued stroking his hair, she slowly became aware that he was making a low-pitched rumbling noise, barely audible over Beel's snoring.

"Are you… purring?" she asked quietly, amused.

"Who? Me?" Mammon grumbled, but didn't move away. "I ain't purring. You're the one named for a cat, not me."

"Mhm," she huffed a laugh, seeing him blush. "What would you call it then?" 

"It's, uh… growling. Yeah! Demons growl, ya know."

"Does that mean you don't like it and I should stop?" she asked cheekily. 

"No!" he wrapped his arm under her legs, as if scared she was about to push him away. "Demons, um, growl when things are… acceptable too."

"Oh, good. Well, I'm glad I'm _acceptable_ ," Tabby chuckled.

As she resumed watching the episode, still petting the demon, she could almost have sworn she heard Mammon murmuring his agreement amongst his happy growls. 

~~~

Mammon grinned as he realised the human had fallen asleep, and he quietly shut the laptop off, trying not to wake her.

_Hm, she'll probably get cold if I leave her like that though…_

Very carefully he managed to tuck her into bed, but as he did so, Tabby pulled his arm against her chest in her sleep, cuddling and trapping him in one move.

 _Welp_.

Blushing, the demon weighed up his options and decided one was far more appealing than the other. Snuggling down behind her, he realised he should have given himself more space, but he really didn't want to risk waking her now he was in a more compromised position.  
  
 _Cuddlin’ is a friend thing, right? She was okay with petting me, so this is probably okay, but I can squish against the wall. As long as I don't have anymore stupid dreams..._

He kept what space he could, trying not to press against her despite his captured arm, and he found himself just watching her as she breathed slowly, the greatest source of warmth in the Devildom.

Her arms looked fragile against his, reminding him that she was in fact a frail human, but she had a strength borne of sheer stubbornness that made him smile. Soft pink hair fell across her face, uncovering the various piercings in her ear.

_Very cool!_

The human had freckles across her nose, spilling onto her cheeks, and a tiny scar highlighted her lips, lips that were full and looked oh so very kissable-

_Nope. Quit that, dammit._

Mammon looked again at her arm, holding him tight, and swallowed hard. She hadn't hidden any part of herself, either genuinely at ease or more than capable of misdirecting when she wasn't. He worried that he could never really tell when she might be feeling anxious and when she was managing fine.

The scars on her arms were a reminder of that worry, that Tabby was someone who kept her true feelings buried deep within, her focus entirely on protecting others instead of protecting herself.

_Even protecting me. Telling Levi off. Glaring at Lucifer. Sticking up for me. Why? I don't deserve any of that._

He smiled as the human gave a contented sigh in her sleep. At least right now he could be sure she was okay, safe under his protection. She had caused all manner of chaos since her arrival, unknowingly getting the demon who refused all pacts to make one with her, challenging Lucifer's authority, plotting to overthrow Levi, taking angels, demons, and magic in her stride.

Mammon had thought the exchange program would be a hassle. The revelation he'd be in charge of a human for the entire year had sounded awful. But now…

_She needs a guardian demon. She deserves ta have someone protectin' her for a change, even if it's me. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her._

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Not Another Song About Love by Hollywood Ending
> 
> I hate your touch, I hate your mouth  
> I can't stand every single word that falls out  
> But you're all that I've been dreaming of  
> This is not another song about love
> 
> I hate your voice, I hate your lips  
> I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss  
> But you're all that I've been dreaming of  
> This is not another song about love
> 
> Let it out, been building up I better let it out  
> Say everything I've been meaning now  
> Dreaming bout  
> I mean it now, I need it now
> 
> I need your touch, I have no doubt  
> I want your love until it all runs out  
> Cause you're all I've been dreaming of  
> Is this just another song about love?
> 
> I need your voice, I need your lips  
> I need you bad, I wanna steal your kiss  
> Cause you're all that I've been dreaming of  
> This is just another song about love


	6. Ain’t No Rest for the Wicked

Tabby woke groggily, unsure quite when she had got into bed instead of sitting upon it. The laptop had switched off, and she ran through the episodes in her head, relieved to realise they'd managed to watch them all. Beel was missing, no doubt having left when he awakened to an absence of food.

As she moved to get up though, she was surprised to feel resistance - an arm tightening around her, not wanting her to leave. She turned slowly, trying not to disturb her guest sleeper. 

Mammon was squished in between her and the wall, still fast asleep, and she felt a thrill rush through her, that he'd stayed here despite being in what couldn't possibly be a comfortable position. She couldn't remember them falling asleep, but perhaps it had been the demon who had shifted her from sitting to at least laying down. 

_And then… stayed with me? Wait, I slept! He kept my insomnia away. Huh._

The realisation that she felt safe with him hit Tabby hard. She wasn't supposed to trust anyone, least of all an actual demon. And yet, here she was. Trusting him.

 _Fuck_. 

She gazed at him, letting her eyes trace every inch of his face while he slept. He didn't _look_ demonic. Sure, he had a demon form she hadn't yet seen, but not even Lucifer's true form had seemed particularly hellish. 

_More like an angry emo bird._

But there was one word that kept circling her mind whenever she thought of the sleeping demon in front of her. Mammon looked… 

_Angelic_. 

His darker skin marked him out from all his brothers, as did his white hair and blue eyes. He was tall, less so than Beel but more so than than the others. His build was scrawnier than Beel or Lucifer but with more brawn than Asmo. If he wanted to, he could cut an imposing figure but instead the opposite was true - Mammon gave off the impression of being soft if prickly. 

Tabby could understand his short fuse and wariness, given the constant onslaught of insults from everyone around him. That he was still so open about his feelings was perhaps why his brothers saw him as gullible and a fool, not realising the strength Mammon clearly possessed to share his emotions so brazenly.

She scrunched her eyes shut, trying to push her feelings back down. Bad enough that her first thoughts of him had been how intriguing and attractive he was… There was no way to know the depth of his feelings, or even if demons valued the same emotions she did.

Once he woke up, he'd be his usual loud self. But she hoped, really hoped, that his sleeping beside her wouldn't be a one time thing.

~~~

Mammon froze momentarily as a sound intruded on his dreams, and he opened his eyes to a ceiling that was definitely not his own. As the events of the previous night pinged back into place he relaxed slightly - awkwardness was at least easier to deal with than anything truly nefarious.

He could hear Tabby getting ready in her en suite, and he tried to leap to his feet to escape before quickly diving back under the duvet, hiding his entire self aside from his eyeballs. 

_Well. That's a problem. Shit._

The bulge in his jeans wasn't going anywhere fast, and his mind raced to try and find a solution, that absolutely required him not thinking about it, that definitely meant it was all he was thinking about. Realising the human had probably made use of the shower didn't help given _that_ dream the other night, and-

_Oh fuck. Was I pressed against her? Did she wake to THAT?! I'm scum. Scum, scum, scum-_

"Hey," Tabby smiled as she walked out of the bathroom, and he stared at her silently, peering out from under his cave of duvet. "Missed breakfast so I'm gonna grab food. You could quiz me once you're up and about?" 

"Sure!" he attempted, cringing as his voice squeaked. "Uh, no problem." 

"Cool!" 

The human strolled out the room, looking unperturbed, and he exhaled heavily. 

~~~

Mammon had to admit it, the human had made her room look pretty nice in the short time she’d been here. He was pretty sure the tree hadn’t been nearly as leafy before, and the shelves looked far better filled with her books and trinkets. 

Curious, he nosed about as he dried his hair, noting various electronic devices that definitely weren’t Devildom compatible. 

_Hm, I could order some adaptors though… No human internet, but they’d work okay on the Devilnet once set up. Actually, I might have some already I can bring her._  
  
It was the random objects he was most drawn to, at first dismissing them as worthless monetarily, but they had kept catching his eye. A colourful shell, some shiny stones, a little porcelain rabbit, some clockwork, a tiny pewter bird, a miniature glass bottle with a character inside, a shard of patterned ceramic… nothing was repeated, and it was a treasure trove of tiny things that Tabby had collected.  
  
He remembered her saying that she had travelled a lot, and frowned slightly as he realised she’d deflected the question of where she lived or came from. If she had constantly been on the move, that explained her possessions being on the miniature scale, and he wondered if each was from a different place, a memory in solid form. 

Mammon spotted a small wooden box with an intricate design, and carefully opened it. He figured this was perhaps what everything else fitted into but was surprised to find it full of sweets and chocolate.  
  
“I’ll take that, thank you!”  
  
The voice boomed behind him and Mammon shrieked in fright, turning to find himself faceplanted against a Beel that was already scoffing the chocolate.  
  
“Hey, that’s-” he cut himself off and changed tact as he moved backwards. “Sure, sure. Wherever there’s food, that’s where Beel is to be found.”  
  
“And wherever there’s money,” rumbled the big demon, “that’s where Mammon is to be found.”  
  
“Yeah, well. Not like I can go round sayin’ ‘I’m greedy!’ and get stuff given ta me is it? Whereas you just have ta say, ‘I’m hungry!’ and people get ya food.”  
  
Beel was busily eating chocolate, not paying him the least bit of attention.  
  
“Anyway,” Mammon cleared his throat. “That’s what I was doin’ obviously. Lookin’ for stuff ta sell. Like, her uniform, yeah! Crazies would pay loads to get a human exchange uniform I bet. All customised an’ shit too. I could make a fortune!”  
  
“Uh-huh, sure. Not like you’re actually going to do it, Mammon.”  
  
“Wha-? I don’t get what ya mean.”  
  
“I’m saying you’re all talk,” grinned Beel. “You can pretend as much as you like, but we both know you’re not actually going to sell any of Tabby’s stuff. You like her too much.”  
  
“I- wha- hey!” Mammon spluttered. “Don’t act like ya know what I will and won’t do! I’m Mammon, remember, _the_ Avatar of Greed. Hell, I’d sell Tabby if I could make a profit. Put her in some nice gift wrap, with a bow on top! As if I care! She’s just a random human! Mammon doesn’t care about humans! I-”  
  
“Ooh, cookies!”  
  
Mammon sighed. It was useless trying to argue with Beel, and he was nearly convinced his younger brother acted distracted on purpose at times.  
  
“Look, even if you did steal something,” mused Beel, “you’re under a pact. Tabby would just order you to give it back. You’re smarter than this plan you’re trying to sell.”  
  
“I could steal stuff without her knowin’ it was me…” he trailed off, feeling defeated.  
  
“Stop making excuses,” the younger demon smiled. “The truth is, you like your human so much that you’re enjoying looking through the things she’s got out on display.”  
  
“WHAT?” Mammon could feel himself blush, annoying him further. “Don’t joke around. I’m not interested in some stupid human. They’re just, they’re food! That’s all. No better than bugs. Why’d I be interested in a bug?! A-and anyway, even if I did like humans, Tabby isn’t even a special one! No magic or, or-”  
  
“Mammon, quit panicking. You’re way too desperate to try and deny it. If I hadn’t already known you liked her, I’d definitely know now.”  
  
“What?! WHAT?!” he flapped his arms around, his words getting stuck in his throat. “I’m not desp- I’m not panicking! I’m FINE! _NORMAL!_ Everything’s normal in Mammonland!!”  
  
He realised belatedly that he’d almost climbed on top of Tabby’s desk in his panic, and carefully put his feet back on the ground, trying to calm himself.  
  
“Well anyway,” shrugged Beel. “All I was going to say is that it seems like Tabby kind of likes you too.”  
  
 _WHAT?_  
  
“Uh… really? Are you- Wait, you think Tabby… likes me? I mean, I guess she does talk ta me the most. Maybe I’m just easier ta talk to...”  
  
Beel murmured something but Mammon’s thoughts were too loud for him to hear his brother.  
  
“...It makes sense really, doesn't it?” he continued. “I’m great, smart, good-lookin’ obviously. The kind of demon ya want in yer corner, right? An’ I _am_ one of the seven demon lords, so it only makes sense she’d be inta me, an’ I guess-”  
  
A bright light flashed in front of his eyes, temporarily blinding him.  
  
“What in the fu-?”  
  
“Don’t mind me,” grinned Beel. “Just taking a picture of your goofy face. Just the thought that Tabby might like you made you as happy as a cute little puppy.”  
  
“Uh, hey! Delete that right now!”  
  
Beel roared with laughter as Mammon pounced on him.  
  
~~~  
  
Tabby passed his quick trivia test with flying colours, and Mammon nodded approvingly.

“Pretty good, human! Ya should be able to convince Levi ya know yer stuff by now. But if we’re gonna challenge him to a competition, he still has a huge time advantage over us.”  
  
Tabby smiled at the demon’s use of the word ‘us’. He had evidently committed to the idea of helping her, and it was a welcome morale boost. Knowing the basic trivia definitely wouldn’t be enough to go up against an actual TSL otaku.

“Maybe we could ask Solomon for help?” she suggested.  
  
“Ugh, that conniving leech,” Mammon spat. “I’d rather snap Goldie in half.”  
  
“He knows enough about TSL to have impressed Levi.”  
  
“Bleh, fine. C’mon, I’ll walk ya ta Purgatory Hall, but then yer on yer own.”  
  
Tabby fell into step with him as they left the House of Lamentation, pondering his words. Lucifer had warned her about Solomon too, and the sorcerer was evidently not in the good graces of many demons. If he was truly the Solomon of ancient times, that reaction probably made sense - King Solomon had essentially used demon workers as slaves, building great temples and other grand buildings for himself.

 _And it’s just a story. But so is the fall of Lucifer, and yet here he is in hell.  
_  
“So,” she ventured as they crossed campus. “Is Solomon _the_ Solomon from the stories?”  
  
“Pah!” the demon scowled. “He’s the Solomon from his own stories if that’s what ya mean. Easy ta become a legend when ya write yer own history. I’ve always kept my distance from him, as has Lucifer. Asmo feels different, obviously, but then he would.”  
  
She tried to think of how best to phrase her questions, to avoid upsetting him further. It was clear this was a sore topic of conversation for her guardian demon.  
  
“Do you know if he’s changed from those days?”  
  
“Honestly, I dunno,” he shrugged, his features softening a little. “He doesn’t seem ta summon Asmo that much, that’s about all I know. But ya shouldn’t trust him, not even a bit.”  
  
“That’s what Lucifer said,” she mused. “Though it sounded more like he was a danger to demons than other humans.”  
  
“He’s a danger ta both,” said Mammon firmly. “He won’t like that ya have a pact with me so quickly. And I don’t think he’ll help ya if there’s any mention of a potential pact with Levi. His ultimate goal is to get a pact with Lucifer, which ain’t gonna happen. But of the seven of us, he only ever managed ta charm Asmo an’ that was a long time ago.”  
  
“You think he could hurt me?” Tabby bit her lip, not sure how worried to be.  
  
Mammon paused, and she realised they’d reached their destination. He turned to her, looking surprisingly gentle.  
  
“I don’t think so, not when yer under our protection here. But don’t let yer guard down, okay? He’s known for charming folk, winning them over. Keep that in mind an' you’ll be okay.”  
  
 _Okay. I can do this. Deep breaths._  
  
“Thank you, Mammon,” she gave him a quick smile, and entered the building.  
  
~~~  
  
 _This is… bright._  
  
Tabby scrunched her eyes as she adjusted to the distinctly non-gloomy lighting. She wasn’t very sure if there were demons living here as well, but if they were they surely had to wear sunglasses. The bulbs were all bright white, compared to the warmer tones of the House of Lamentation, and while back in the human realm she preferred the former, it now made the place feel distinctly cold and unwelcoming.  
  
It had crossed her mind that this was surely the hall she _should_ have been put in, given that the three other exchange students were here, and none were of the demonic variety. She was sure if she asked the reason given would be that it was the demon lords who had been assigned to protect her, their power keeping the lesser demons at bay as she went about her daily business, but whether or not that was the full reason…  
  
 _Either way, I prefer the demon house. Which is probably not the correct preference._  
  
By the time she approached Solomon’s door, she was having to work hard to appear more relaxed than she felt, her muscles aching, and she fixed a smile in place as the door opened before she could knock.  
  
“Tabby! What a lovely surprise. Come in!”  
  
Solomon had a fresh pot of coffee on the go, along with human realm biscuits laid out, and she couldn’t help but smile at how very human it all was.  
  
 _Even if it means my arrival is definitely not a surprise…_  
  
“I hope you weren’t bothered by any demons outside the building,” Solomon brought the coffee over and sat, pointing at the comfy seat opposite. “They tend to hang around at times, mostly to see Luke’s infamous reactions.”  
  
“Is he still finding it hard?” she asked, making herself comfortable.  
  
“Well, he says he is at least. If he wouldn’t react quite so spectacularly he’d find it a lot easier, I suspect. Still, he’s determined, I’ll give him that. Did somebody walk you over?”  
  
 _Insistent, hm._  
  
“Yeah, Mammon dropped me off,” she smiled, noting his face was annoyingly inscrutable. “I actually came to see whether you could give me any advice regarding The Seven Lords.”  
  
“Ah, trying to get into Leviathan’s good books?”  
  
“I’m planning on challenging him to a trivia match,” she nodded. “To prove my geek cred.”  
  
“And for more than that surely,” he arched an eyebrow, pouring the coffee.  
  
“It’s a bit convoluted, but I’m trying to get my hands on a particular TSL soundtrack.”  
  
Solomon blinked in surprise. As Tabby had assumed, the sorcerer was capable of discerning between truth and lies, and the truth she was focusing on was evidently not what he’d been expecting.  
  
“How curious,” he grinned, seeming amused. “Well, I’ve enjoyed your work so far, so I shall certainly endeavour to help. Have you seen or read the series?”  
  
“I binge watched the whole thing yesterday. And overnight. Technically til this morning. I’m very tired.”

“Well that’s something,” he chuckled, before standing up and rummaging through a nearby chest of drawers. “Aha! Here we go. A secret weapon."

~~~  
  
Mammon smirked as he beat his own score on Angry Harpies, unlocking another level as his phone vibrated in triumph.  
  
“Yeah, take that ya damn cherubs!” he muttered, tapping open the next stage.  
  
“Now this _is_ a surprise.”

“Ugh, no demons on our steps! Shoo! SHOO!”  
  
Mammon looked up to see two angels looking down at him where he sat, the smaller one bouncing in anger.  
  
“Hey, Simeon,” he drawled, “I think yer chihuahua needs another walk.”  
  
“I AM NOT A DOG!”  
  
“There, there,” smiled Simeon. “Luke, didn’t you say you needed to start the oven warming now-”  
  
“Oh my gosh, yes!” the younger angel ran past him, careering through the door.  
  
“Wow, he’s well-trained,” Mammon glanced back at his phone, realising he’d just lost the level due to the distraction. “Great. Thanks for that.”  
  
“What brings you to our doorstep, Mammon?”  
  
He sighed. Simeon was as dogged as ever, and relentlessly cheerful. He didn’t particularly want to talk to any angels, let alone one who had betrayed Lucifer, but he’d guessed he might have to if he was going to wait for his human.  
  
 _Accidentally wait. Obviously._  
  
“Tabby needed ta speak to Solomon,” he shrugged. “An’ it’s my job to make sure she comes ta no harm.”  
  
“So you sent her up to speak with the great sorcerer alone?”  
  
Mammon glared at the angel, who continued to smile.  
  
 _Ugh._  
  
“I jest of course,” Simeon continued. “I’m sure she’s in no danger from a fellow human…”

The angel continued talking but Mammon had tuned out, those words echoing in his head. Solomon was a fellow human. Didn’t he have far more in common with Tabby then, than any demon could? Sure he was a magic-user, but the human realm was still his home, and down here Solomon was the closest thing to home that Tabby had.

 _What if she decides ta start hanging out with him all the time? She might even ask ta move ta this hall… An’ Solomon is good at charming demons, so he’ll be even better at charming humans. What if she likes him more?_ _  
__  
__I’m bein’ stupid. Obviously she doesn’t like me. I’m just her protection is all. I’m a demon for fuck sake. She SHOULDN’T like me. I’m evil! But so is Solomon, but he’s human, an’..._  
  
His thoughts were stuck in a loop, and when he finally heard the door open and snapped his attention back to the angel-  
  
Simeon was gone, and it was Tabby smiling down at him instead.  
  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Ain’t No Rest for the Wicked by Cage The Elephant
> 
> Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked  
> Money don't grow on trees  
> We got bills to pay, we got mouths to feed  
> There ain't nothing in this world for free  
> Oh no we can't slow down, we can't hold back  
> Though you know we wish we could  
> Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked  
> Until we close our eyes for good


	7. Will You Catch Me When I Fall?

“Thanks for waiting on me!”  
  
“Wha-?” Mammon did his best to look surprised. “I, uh, just got caught up plannin’ all the stuff I can buy now I’ve got the precious love of my life back!”  
  
“You’re talking about your credit card, huh?” the human smirked as he got to his feet and started walking with her. “So what’re you gonna buy for yourself?”  
  
“Hey! Don’t tell me ya think I only spend on myself, Tabs. Look, there are two important things in my life - money, an’ Goldie. But I don’t only buy stuff for me, thank you very much.”  
  
Tabby looked at him with surprise, and he was pretty sure she didn’t believe him.  
  
“Like, there’s this girl, right,” he continued. “An’ I mean like a kid, down in the human realm. Her whole life she’s been stuck in a hospital. She ain’t got no family, an’ no money for the long-term treatments she needs. So when I found out about her, I wanted ta do whatever I could ta help her. And yeah, I know that’s not a very Avatar of Greed or Mammon the scumbag thing ta do, but it’s the truth.”  
  
The human listened, and he was glad she wasn’t shooting him down straight away or ignoring him like his brothers did.  
  
“Anyway, I’m a demon, so I can’t be caught acting like some kind of stupid shiny angel, y’know? So I send donations an’ gifts, but I do it anonymously, so nobody knows it’s me.”  
  
“That’s really sweet of you,” smiled Tabby, and he waved his hand, distracting from his blush.  
  
“Up in the human realm they call it an ‘anonymous angel’, an’ I guess that’s what I am. Though I s’pose I’m more of an ‘anonymous devil’, huh?”  
  
A deep voice spoke from behind them, and Mammon nearly jumped out of his skin in fright.

“There you go, lying once again,” scowled Levi, and the human turned slightly as the Avatar of Envy caught up with them. “You’re such a damn liar, Mammon, spinning stories like that, trying to make yourself look anything other than the scumbag you are.”  
  
“I ain’t lying, it’s the truth!”  
  
“Pfft, I know the _real_ story,” Levi scoffed. “Ten witches were fighting over who got to make a pact with you, and Lucifer persuaded them to cut you into ten pieces so they could divide you amongst yourselves.”  
  
“Wha-?! There weren’t ten witches! It was three. And that was a different situation. Get yer facts straight!”  
  
“Lucifer persuaded them… to cut you up?” the human sounded shocked, and more than a little angry.  
  
“What does it matter,” shrugged Levi. “Whether they split you into tenths or thirds, it’s all the same.”  
  
“Uh no, it isn’t,” Mammon shook his head, thinking fast to try and lighten the mood. “Ten pieces would be way different. They’d be all small and crap!”

Tabby laughed in surprise as Levi pulled a face.  
  
“Anyway, big brother, somehow you wiggled your way out as always, but I know those witches still have you on the hook. You’re just their personal piggy bank, their pet _dog_.”  
  
“That’s crazy talk,” Mammon rolled his eyes. “Who d’ya think yer talking to? I’m Mammon, the one and only Avatar of Greed! As if I’d ever let pathetic witches be the boss of me. Hah, don’t make me laugh! If anyone’s serving anyone, they’re servin’ me-”  
  
His phone rang loudly, and surely it couldn’t be-

 _Yup. Of fuckin' course it is._  
  
Levi’s stare bored into him until he gave in with a sigh, answering his phone as he scurried off to do the witches’ bidding, his brother’s laughter hanging over him like a dark cloud.  
  
~~~  
  
As Levi walked her back to the House of Lamentation, Tabby was able to gently prod at his pride and get him to agree to a TSL trivia competition that evening. It wasn’t exactly difficult, as Leviathan was extremely confident nobody could beat him, and she felt a small sliver of guilt that she had a secret weapon.  
  
Still, her mind was busy pondering over Mammon. Again. Her guardian demon was a heap of contradictions, on the one hand extremely honest in his emotional reactions, and on the other hand prone to boasts that were obviously fictional. But despite Levi’s words, she couldn’t help but feel there was a nugget of truth in what Mammon had been saying, and that maybe he did use some of his money for causes other than himself.

 _I think he lies to cover his own tracks when his sin has been at work, but he doesn’t strike me as the kind of person to spin an entire story like that. Not that he’s a person exactly, but so far I’m preferring all of them over most people- uh, humans I’ve ever met. Especially Mammon._  
  
After all, there had to be a reason it was him who was entrusted to look after the most fragile exchange student. His control over his own power was certainly a large part of it, but that didn’t explain why he’d been as vigilant as he had been - from staying by her side the night before, to waiting outside Purgatory Hall for her despite despising the students that resided there.  
  
Tabby disliked thinking of herself as a charity case, but she couldn’t ignore the fact that here in the Devildom she _was_ uniquely vulnerable. And that was giving her a perspective of the demon brothers that perhaps nobody else saw. Mammon seemed concerned for her genuine happiness. Beel had made sure she was able to eat properly. Her ensuite had come with a basket of bath goodies and a card signed from Asmo. Satan had promised her a library trip earlier that morning. Even Levi, a self-identified shut-in, had stepped up to be her escort when Mammon had other business.

And as much as she was growing to distrust Lucifer, she couldn’t deny that the main reason the lesser demons left her alone was due to fearing the wrath of the eldest demon brother.

 _And he hasn’t done much to me, personally, to annoy me. Well, other than this whole forbidden stairs thing. And the mild death threat. But I don’t think he’s a real danger to me. The way he treats Mammon however-_  
  
“Tabby!”  
  
She blinked back to her surroundings, realising she was just standing in the entrance hall alone like a goober. Satan was looking at her, a tad concerned.  
  
“Oh, hey!” she smiled, and the demon relaxed, nodding towards the living room.  
  
“I heard about what’s happening,” he explained as she followed him, and saw Beel was already slouched on a couch. “About the competition between you and Levi.”  
  
“And you’re hoping to find out what’s in the attic room, right?” asked Beel.  
  
“Jeez, word travels fast around here. Does Lucifer know?”  
  
“He knows of the competition certainly, but perhaps not the end goal,” Satan mused as he sat down, curling up in his chair like a cat. “I believe he is more concerned about any further pacts being made.”  
  
“Hm,” Beel looked thoughtful. “Well, I can give you one piece of information. Remember what Levi is the avatar of. If you can work him into a jealous frenzy, he’ll lose control, which means he’s guaranteed to slip up as he won’t be thinking straight. But… if he loses control, he could be dangerous. So be careful.”  
  
 _Hmm, so I should aim to provoke his jealousy, but perhaps not so much he fully loses control…_ _  
_  
“Thanks, Beel,” she beamed. “If you don’t mind me asking, why help me?”  
  
“No reason,” the big demon shrugged. “But I accept food as thanks! Especially fried anaconda-”  
  
“Some advice from me too,” drawled Satan, cutting him off. “The TSL anime has seven seasons so far. But the original book version is up to what will be the eighth season. The season after that hasn’t been written, but if you want to know what’s going to happen in it, ask Simeon.”  
  
“Simeon?”  
  
Satan smiled cryptically.

_I’ll stick with Solomon’s weapon I think. I’ve got time to go back over there, but…_

She suppressed a small shudder, covering it with an impromptu yawn.  
  
“Anyway,” Satan stretched. “It’s in my best interest for you to beat Levi, that’s all.”  
  
“Hm, well, thank you,” Tabby smiled, noting the Avatar of Wrath’s surprise.  
  
“You don’t suspect we’re lying?” he asked. “We _are_ demons if you recall.”  
  
“I’m a pretty good judge of these things,” she deflected. “And it seems like a lot of people are only too happy to help me annoy Lucifer.”  
  
Beel barked a laugh.

~~~

They'd arrived at the hall early, Tabby preferring to have time to chill beforehand rather than worrying about punctuality, and Mammon had sat down beside her as they waited for the others to arrive. Once the quiz started, he'd have to sit with the spectators, and she was pleased he'd chosen to stay with her until then.  
  
“So what did ya put up as stakes for this anyway?”  
  
“Well, if I win, Levi makes a pact with me.”  
  
Mammon whistled, looking impressed.  
  
“That’ll mean ya can definitely get the soundtrack,” he nodded. “And if ya lose?”  
  
“Um…” she hesitated, and the demon raised an eyebrow. “Death?”  
  
“...”

“I mean, he probably won’t kill me,” she shrugged, “and I’ll win anyway.”  
  
“Honestly, Tabs,” he sighed. “I can’t leave ya five minutes without ya doin’ reckless shit.”

She tried to hide her smile at him shortening her name. He’d done it once earlier in the day, and she hoped it was a sign he was adjusting to their friendship.  
  
“Beel and Satan both gave me good advice though!” she enthused.  
  
“Oh, well of course they did,” his frown lightened a little. “I mean, they know I’m helping ya so of course they want ta help too. It’s just a sign of how much they respect me!”  
  
“Hm, I guess you’re right,” Tabby smiled, as Mammon’s jaw dropped.  
  
“Hey, don’t just agree with me like that,” he protested, looking a little distressed. “It feels weird. Don’t ya wanna take the opportunity ta put me down or insult me? Ugh, forget it.”

He stared up at the ceiling, blushing, and she decided now was not the time to push the subject. It made her feel a little queasy that just the act of not insulting the demon was enough to throw him into a panic.

As her eyes flicked around the room, she focused on the banners above the student council chairs. Each had a different animal silhouette on them.

"Do each of you have a symbolic animal?" she asked, pointing to the banners.

"Oh, yeah," Mammon nodded, then grinned at her. "Can ya guess them all?" 

_Hah, a challenge!_

_It looks like the chairs are perhaps in order, which should make this a little easier… though already some don’t seem to make sense. Hm._

"The first one looks like a phoenix, but maybe it's a peacock for Lucifer?" she began, and he gave a thumbs up. "His demon form has peacock feathers, and they're the bird of pride." 

She saw her guardian demon looking a little impressed. 

"There's a fly, which must be for Beel," she continued. "That makes sense for gluttony, and he is the Lord of Flies after all. The snake is maybe a sea serpent for Leviathan? Then there's birds, a scorpion, a cow, and a, uh, unicorn, hm." 

Tabby tilted her head as she contemplated.

_A scorpion… like the scorpion and the frog maybe? A deadly charmer._

"I _think_ the scorpion might be Asmo," she ventured, and Mammon nodded. "Slightly worrying. As for the unicorn… in the human realm, unicorns have come to represent everything innocent and pure, but their traditional description was as ferocious wild beasts, which would make sense for the Avatar of Wrath?”  
  
“Yup,” Mammon grinned. “Humans have always been fascinated by unicorns, it feels like. Just don’t mention them around Lucifer, he’s not a fan.”  
  
“Wait, are unicorns actually real?"

“Huh? Of course they are. Not in the human realm though, they cause too much damage. I guess there’s a few critters like that, ones humans think are mythological I mean. There’s a zoo near Diavolo’s I can show ya. It’s a pettin’ zoo, but I wouldn’t recommend pettin’ anything.”

 _Oh wow! What others ones could be real?! I wonder if that means Satan is someone who could be tamed by one pure of heart._  
  
The demon seemed in a better mood again, sticking his feet up on the table as he relaxed.  
  
“Two left!” he smirked.

“Well, one of them I’m not going to be able to get,” she pointed out, thinking of the last mystery brother. “I'm going to guess the birds are you, but I’m struggling to work out the meaning."

"They're crows an' ravens," he revealed. "Magpies an’ such. Birds that like shiny things and are cunning." 

_Ohh, Mammon the magpie. That makes sense! Though corvids aren’t just cunning, they’re among the most intelligent of all known animals. Interesting._

"I'd have thought you'd be a cat," she murmured, mischievously. 

Mammon barked a laugh. 

"I told ya, I don't purr!" 

"Cats are often associated with good fortune," Tabby smirked. "Plus they're cute."

"I- I'm far too fierce to be a cat," he spluttered, blushing. "If anyone's a cat, it's Satan. And not 'cause he's cute! He just loves the damn things." 

"Hm, I really don't think crow or magpie when I look at you though," mused Tabby, and he quirked an eyebrow.

"What animal do ya think, then? And don't say cat."

She tilted her head as she thought, and she could see that he was preparing for an incoming insult.

"A wolf."

"Wait, really?" his eyes widened. "A wolf? Huh. I like that! But… why a wolf?" 

"In Norse mythology, Odin has two ravens and two wolves. The ravens fetch him information from across the world, and the wolves are both named for 'the greedy one'. Wolves also growl and don't purr of course, they're protective, smart, loyal, and with your white hair… yeah. You're definitely a wolf." 

She chuckled seeing how much he'd blushed, the demon visibly pleased. 

~~~

As the other demons had filed into the hall, Mammon had got up to move off the stage and sit with the others. He was surprised to see Diavolo among the spectators as well as Lucifer, and he wondered whether they were there out of curiosity, or fear for the safety of their exchange student.  
  
He was pretty sure Levi wouldn’t have been serious about threatening the human with death if he won the competition, as it was far more likely the Avatar of Envy would be too pleased at having shown off his knowledge to actually claim his reward. But the fact Tabby had agreed all the same was a real concern. 

She had sounded horrified earlier at the revelation Lucifer had suggested cutting him into pieces-

 _Not that he did._  
  
-yet when it came to valuing her own life… He sighed as he sat between Beel - the Avatar of Gluttony already buried in a massive pile of burgers that Asmo had placed for him - and Satan, who was apparently providing commentary for the event.

_When did this become a whole ass event?!_

He hadn’t been able to hide how much he liked that Tabby thought of him as a wolf, and her casual knowledge of what the humans called mythology had reminded him of her expertise in that area. He knew that he himself didn’t feature much in the writings of humans anymore, but a long time ago, the wolf of avarice had been one of his many names. His own human’s reasoning had differed, basing it not on his sin, but on his personality. 

_She is… confusing. If she’s so smart, why does she hang around with me? An’ even if she’s stuck with me, she doesn’t need ta be nice. I know she ain’t scared of me at least. Maybe Beel wasn’t completely wrong?_

_Anyway. Gotta make sure she survives this first._

Asmo was still yammering on about who knows what and himself most likely, and Mammon cleared his throat impatiently.  
  
“Enough already,” he called, interrupting the Avatar of Lust’s self-eulogy. “Quit ramblin’. Let’s get this show on the road!”

Mammon hadn’t realised Lucifer was sitting behind him, as his elder brother leaned forward to speak quietly.  
  
“I thought you didn’t have time for this kind of thing, Mammon. And yet here you are. Truly, wonders never cease.”  
  
“Shut up,” he whispered angrily, hoping his blush wasn’t visible. “I had some time ta kill, is all.”  
  
Mammon watched as Asmo asked Tabby her first question, a fairly easy request to name the three oldest lords.  
  
 _Corruption, Fools, an’ Shadow. Easy!_

His human got it right, and he flashed her a bright grin, making her smile. Levi’s first question was next, and Mammon blinked in surprise at the sudden change in difficulty.

_What year did the Lord of Shadow build the Blue Palace? Shit… It was the late six hundreds or something I think._

“Year 693 of the ancient era,” Levi looked bored as he answered.

As the otaku crowed about getting it right, Satan leaned into Mammon slightly.  
  
“Is it just me or was that question a lot harder?”

_Satan and Beel already gave Tabs some advice… is this Asmo helping too?_

Diavolo was clearly enjoying himself and voiced as much, the demon prince already amused at the unpredictability the exchange program had brought to his kingdom. It had been a while since Mammon had seen him so cheerful.  
  
“I’m glad you find it to your liking, Diavolo,” Lucifer answered the prince from behind him.

_C’mon, get a move on already!_

Asmo asked Tabby her second question, and Mammon breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
 _The sixth lord’s favourite food? Easy! It’s- wait, did he say the sixth lord is the Lord of Flies? That’s how Tabby described Beel…_

“Cursed goat tartare sandwich with cheese,” his human answered confidently.

“Correct!” Asmo clapped his hands together. “You’re quite the expert, Tabby! Hmm, is that sort of like a cheeseburger?”

_And that’s Beel’s favour- OH, GROSS!_

“Ugh!” Mammon leapt to his feet in disgust, moving to sit on the other side of Satan. “Beel, quit droolin’ everywhere! Use a napkin ya drool monster. It’s all over my damn clothes!”

He sat back down with a huff, glaring at the saliva mark on his jacket, listening for Levi’s second question. As he’d suspected, the otaku was given an insanely difficult one.  
  
 _Askin’ for a quote by page an’ line number?! There’s no way Tabs could answer that._

Even so, he wasn’t terribly surprised when Levi answered with a long quote.  
  
“Money is my dearest friend and closest companion. It’s everything to me…”

_Wait a second-_

“Correct!” cried Asmo.  
  
“The more I learn about the Lord of Fools,” grumbled Satan, “the clearer it is that he’s a total scumbag.”

_Seven Lords an’ seven demon lords. Lord of Flies as sixth eldest, Lord of Fools as second eldest. One gluttonous, one greedy an' called a scumbag. An’ the Fools’ love of his life who froze ta death was called Geldie. Fuckin’ hell. Who’s writing this?!_

Mammon’s mind was buzzing, but he wasn’t sure how it made sense. His credit card hadn’t been frozen so long that an entire book and anime franchise could have been made, had it?

_It musta been. My sense of time ain’t great. But even so, why?_

He was practically vibrating with energy, wanting to discuss it with his human and see what she thought. If he was wrong, he didn’t want his brothers having yet more ammunition to use against him and call him stupid.

“Himself.”

Mammon focused back on what was happening, seeing Tabby smile as her answer was held as correct.

“Leviathan, your third question,” Asmo smirked. “In volume 4 of the series on DVD, at precisely one hundred and fifty-nine minutes and thirty-five seconds in, what is in the left hand of the Lord of Masks?”

Without missing a beat, Levi gave the answer, and Mammon knew it would undoubtedly be correct. He belatedly realised he hadn’t asked his human what Solomon had told her that would help, and with the Avatar of Envy effortlessly answering ridiculously complex questions, his heart began to pound.

_He won’t hurt her. He wouldn’t. I can stop him. There’s three demons here stronger than him-_

“Hey, is it just me,” Levi rolled his eyes, “or have all my questions been far more difficult than Tabby’s? _Suspiciously_ harder. Not that they’re difficult for me of course. I could answer these in my sleep. But how long are we keeping this charade going? I’m bored.”

“All right, Tabs,” Mammon called, “it’s time for yer secret weapon! Let’s see if we can relieve Levi here of his boredom. An’ you, Levi, yer being way too cocky. So prepare to have yer pride yanked out an’ crushed like a bug!”

Tabby flashed him a smile as Levi spluttered, and Mammon heard Lucifer’s amused voice in his ear.

“ _Tabs_?”

~~~

“Ooh!” Asmo clapped his hands with excitement. “Has the gauntlet just been thrown down? We turn to our commentator, Satan, for his reaction!”

Tabby couldn’t help but chuckle, the entire quiz so far had been utterly bizarre. Here she was, in hell, with famous demons, competing in a nerd trivia quiz with _the_ Leviathan, all with commentary by Satan of all people.

Asmo had clearly been as keen to help as Satan and Beel, if not more so - her own questions had been simple compared to the impossible ones Levi had received. Not that they were difficult for the otaku to answer, but still. Her confidence in winning had been shattered, her mind spiralling at the thought Solomon’s help might not be enough.  
  
Mammon’s rallying words had helped, reminding her that this was a game of confidence and pride. She didn’t have to know more than Levi did, she just had to provoke his envy. 

_And hope he doesn’t completely lose control. Y’know, I’m suddenly not so curious about those stairs after all…_

She looked back up as Levi’s sudden raucous laughter echoed around the hall, the demon seemingly unconcerned about the prospect of any so-called secret weapon. Tabby kept her smile fixed firmly in place. Looking cool, calm, and collected was an old skill of hers that was well practised, and despite the demon’s apparent confidence, she had seen the flicker of doubt in his eyes. 

Her smile got wider.

“Tabby!” called Asmo. “I’m dying with anticipation! Please reveal your trump card?”

Wordlessly, Tabby lifted the pendant from her pocket, holding it up so everyone could see. This simple item, loaned from Solomon, a shiny bauble in the shape of a single wing, was all she had left to try, and she radiated as much confidence as she could muster.

“Wait… is that…?” Levi looked stricken, his voice trembling, and she could see Mammon leaning forward in the corner of her eye. “That’s the Lord of Corruption’s pendant, his lost wing- the platinum version! That’s incredibly, stupendously rare… H-how?! How did you get that?!-”

Levi’s voice was rising with his temper, but he was still in his normal form.

_That has to be a good sign… right?_

“-That pendent was only sold in… It’s beyond limited! It’s a TREASURE! Any TSL fan would kill for it! I can’t- I can’t-”

_Solomon really does know his stuff. I wonder how he got it?_

“Okay!” Asmo clapped his hands for attention. “That settles who the true TSL fan is, so-”

“I won’t stand for this!” hissed Levi. “You marathoned the anime and now you think YOU could possibly be a bigger fan than me?!”

“Hey!” Mammon’s voice called out. “Calm down, Levi. It’s just a damn quiz!”

“No… NO!” the air around the otaku started to warp, and Tabby stepped backwards.

_Fuck, FUCK. I’m trapped. He’s gonna be faster-_

“I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!” Levi bellowed, and in a flash, horns had sprouted from his head, and a serpent tail cracked angrily in the air. 

Tabby could _almost_ see a colour shift in the air around him, like it was just out of focus, and she realised his whole outfit had changed, his eyes ablaze as he hissed like a snake.

“Tabby!” she vaguely heard Mammon yelling somewhere beyond the stage. “Run! Get out of here!”

_I can’t- I can’t move!_

“Mammon, help!”

“Hold on! I’m comin’...”

She saw her guardian demon vaulting on to the stage, where instead of landing, he skidded with a yelp, sliding on something spilled on the floor, and her heart dropped to her stomach. Mammon was scrambling to his feet but she could see the panic on his face, that he was too late, he wasn’t going to get there in time-

Levi launched forward at her, and her body finally moved as she leapt backwards, only to find herself knocked over by a sudden buffer of air. Tabby swallowed her yelp as she landed awkwardly on her wrist, looking up at four huge black feathered wings. Lucifer stood between her and his brother, his voice booming and the air crackling around him.

“That’s enough,” he said, stern and impossibly calm. “This was to be settled by a quiz, NOT through violence. Levi, get yourself under control right _now_.”

She heard Levi squeak as she got back to her feet, the otaku stepping back. He looked sheepish, and despite her fright and pain, she felt that sliver of guilt inside grow even larger.

_I caused this. Deliberately. What am I doing?!_

Asmo had started commentating on the drama, falling silent as Lucifer turned his glare upon him. Mammon stood frozen where he’d been when Lucifer intervened, and she kept expecting him to come to her side, but he was avoiding her eyes whenever she looked over to him.

“Leaping to someone’s rescue?” Satan drawled. “How unlike you, Lucifer.”

Lucifer ignored him, ordering Levi to return to his room. Mammon made some kind of disapproving noise and Lucifer turned, asking if he had something to say. 

“Nothin’,” Mammon just shrugged.

_He still won’t look at me._

Diavolo was talking about the quiz being a draw, and Tabby wanted nothing more than to return to her room. Her heart was still racing, and she badly needed to lie down, go to sleep, and maybe wake back up in the real world.

Satan was still throwing passive aggressive remarks at Lucifer for rescuing a mere human, but the Avatar of Pride ignored him, steering her out of the hall ahead of himself.

“You need to rest,” he said quietly as they headed back to the House of Lamentation. “You were not in any danger with myself and Diavolo present, but what you experienced is a severe shock. I apologise for my brother’s behaviour.”

Tabby managed to murmur something that sounded vaguely apologetic, as pain shot from her wrist, and her mind spun.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> You Could Be by R3hab & Khrebto
> 
> I need someone to catch me  
> Will you catch me when I fall?  
> I need someone to hold me  
> Will you hold me when I'm cold?
> 
> Hey, you, let me show you something good  
> Yeah, we can be something good  
> If you let me show you everything  
> I can be your everything  
> Will you be my everything?


	8. Trust Issues

Mammon had his fist raised in front of her door, but he couldn't quite close the distance to make contact and knock. He was desperate to see his human, to make sure she was okay, but…

He drew his hand back, running it through his hair in agitation as he spun and slumped against the wall.

_I was supposed to protect her. And doin' so from Levi is easy! But I didn't… I-_

_Fuck._

He slid to the ground in a miserable heap. His pride was badly bruised, and he was angry at Lucifer for saving her.

_No. She'd have got hurt worse otherwise. I'm just fuckin' angry at myself. But I told her ta run, dammit. Why didn't she run?!_

He knew exactly why. Because Tabby had trusted him to keep her safe. The Great fucking Mammon. And instead, not wanting to use his wings and have her see his demon form, he'd fumbled and slipped, his heart caught in his throat as he'd tripped on the stage, seeing Levi roar forward - only for Lucifer to appear, in full demon form, in front of _his_ human.

_Lucifer saves the day. As fuckin' usual. Though I guess knockin’ her over wasn't his plan. And a slip up like that is unusual for him-_

"Uh, how is Tabby?" 

Mammon looked up in shock, having not heard Beel approach round the corner.

"She- she…" he searched his brother's face, finding only concern in his expression, and sighed. "I've not been in yet." 

"Hmm," Beel crouched down in front of him, holding a bag of ice with a pizza box balanced on top, and looking thoughtful. "I think she'd feel better if you did."

"But-" 

He cut himself off, not wanting to spill his emotions, even to his most gentle brother. It hadn't escaped his notice that Beel was fond of his human. After all, usually nothing distracted him from his main love - food.

"You feel guilty," nodded Beel, and Mammon felt his automatic protest rising. "She called for you to help her, and you didn't get to her in time. Tabby won't blame you."

"How- how come you see so much all of a sudden?" Mammon spluttered, and Beel smiled. 

"I always see plenty. But there's often no point in stating the obvious. You're her protector. That's a subject I am familiar with-" 

_Right. Lucifer's bodyguard._

"-You can't always get there in time. But if you sit here blaming yourself, you're only bound to miss the next time she's in danger too. I'm gonna go in. You coming?"

"I… yeah." 

Beel had a point. He could hardly protect her if he hid from her. And he knew she wouldn't be angry, that wasn't his worry. What concerned him was… 

_Losing her trust. I shoulda been the one to save her. No matter what. I'm strong enough, so I don't have any damn excuse._

He jumped to his feet, and followed Beel into the room. 

~~~

Tabby winced as the cold water hit her left hand beneath the tap. A sprained wrist wasn't much compared to a demon's jealous rage, but it felt like rotten luck to have landed so badly from a light knock.

She dried herself off and went over to her bed, laying down with a small sigh. Deliberately trying to provoke Levi had been a very, _very_ bad idea. At the very least she should have kept Mammon closer, knowing that he could easily overpower his younger brother.

Her instinct to call his name had won out over her flight response, and she'd seen the panic flicker across his face as he instead hit the floor himself, before Lucifer suddenly appeared, knocking her backwards. Lucifer’s assurance that she hadn’t been in any danger didn’t gel with her guardian demon’s evident alarm, and her heart rate seemed to be in no rush to come back down to normal.

She realised that she really just wanted Mammon to come and see her. The disappointment she'd felt when he hadn't returned to her side after Levi had left was highly aggravating.

_Way to not be independent, Tabby. Though I can’t exactly pretend I’m safe here without his help. But is that really why I feel sad he’s kept his distance? Ugh._

Lucifer had walked her back to her room, letting her know Beel would arrive soon with ice for her wrist. Despite the fact he'd saved her, Tabby couldn't deny she felt more relieved once Lucifer had departed. She had felt the power humming from him when he was in demon form, almost able to _see_ it, and she wasn't convinced it was an entirely stable state.

_Though Levi's power, when aimed at me… that was really frightening. Any of these guys could crush me like a bug._

She needed to sleep, but her wrist throbbed painfully. A knock on the door signalled Beel's arrival, and she sat up reluctantly as she called him in. The large demon came in with a smile, a giant pizza, and-

"Got ice for you, Tabby," Beel smiled, passing over the bag. 

"Ah, thanks Beel!" she placed it over her left wrist, and gave a little hiss of discomfort before smiling as the pain receded. "Okay, that's better. It swelling up would not help." 

"So, in the end Levi wasn’t able ta attack ya," Mammon frowned as he appeared from behind his brother, "but ya still fell on yer butt and busted yer wrist. Seriously, could ya be any more of a klutz?"

Beel shook his head sadly as he sat on the bed next to her. 

"You humans really are so fragile compared to us. You need to eat more to build your strength. And eat the right kind of foods.”

"Don't try and make me explain vegetarianism to you again," Tabby groaned playfully, as he handed her a slice of pizza.

_I didn’t even realise how hungry I am! Devildom pizza is hard to beat..._

"Stop tying everything back to food, Beel!" Mammon scolded. "And, why're you even here anyway? Seems ta me like yer spending an awful lot of time in this room lately."

Her guardian demon produced some clean bandages from his pocket, holding out his hand for her wrist as he knelt in front of her. 

_He's still avoiding eye contact… Does he feel guilty?_

"Me?" grinned Beel, pointing to the ice that explained why he was here. "That’s rich. That’s your DDD charger over there isn’t it? And your toothbrush apparently lives in that bathroom now. This is practically your room as much as it is Tabby’s.”

"W-well, that's because, uh…" Mammon had turned a delicious shade of red, "ya know… it’s my job! I've gotta look after this human, or I get in trouble. And I've had enough lectures from Lucifer this month already. So that’s why!"

He tightened the bandage a little too much, and she squeaked. The demon ran his thumb over the palm of her hand in apology, and she noticed to her surprise that his fingers were trembling slightly.

"Mammon, your bandaging skills are terrible," drawled Beel, cramming pizza into his mouth. 

"Hey, shut up!" spluttered Mammon. "I've never had ta wrap someone's wrist before, okay? I don't know how this stuff works! If ya think I'm doin' such a bad job, then why don't YOU do it, Beel!" 

His brother was loudly munching on two slices of pizza at the same time, making Tabby chuckle. 

"...mm, nothing beats pizza for a midnight snack," Beel sighed happily. 

"Dammit, Beel, don’t just ignore me when I'm talkin' to ya! Wait a minute… is that MY slice yer eatin’?!" 

"You know, all this pizza is making me thirsty. I’m going to run to the kitchen before bed."

"Beel!" Mammon called after him as his brother left the room. "Put back those slices dammit! HEY!"

_These demons are ridiculous. Cute. But ridiculous._

"Of all the fu- Seriously, does that guy ever stop eatin'?!" huffed Mammon. "Keep a close eye on yer pizza, or he'll sneak back and steal yours away as well."

He finished bandaging her wrist, and sat down next to her on the bed, a little awkwardly, finally meeting her eyes. 

"... Ah… um, by the way…" he fumbled, blushing. "There's somethin' I want ya to know. Just- Listen. The next time yer life's in danger, I'm gonna be the one to save ya, all right? So don’t go forgettin’-"

Tabby blinked in surprise at how open he was being. She had suspected his possessive behaviour was more than could be explained by his greedy nature alone, but-

"-An’ if I can't manage to save ya, then, uh, just make sure you die, got it?! I don't want no one else steppin' in an’ savin' ya, okay?! It's me or no one, understand?!" 

She chuckled softly, at the tsundere ways he could never really break away from. She wasn’t sure what would happen if Mammon ever managed to be more soft and vulnerable without adding his colder attitude as balance. Possibly he might implode.

"All right," she smiled. "Got it." 

"G-good…" he looked shocked, amusing her further. "Damn, just agree with me all the time like that, yeah?"

A buzzing sound rang out, and he pulled out his DDD with a frown. 

"Ain’t mine. Is it yours?" 

Tabby reached behind her and swiped across her screen.

"Mhm, message from Levi." 

Mammon growled as she focused on her screen and sent back a reply.

"What did _he_ want?" 

"To meet me, but I've rearranged for the morning. Can't talk properly when I'm in pain." 

"Oh!" Mammon started aggressively patting his pockets, locating a small box of painkillers. "I brought ya these. Barbatos says they work for humans."

_Nurofen plus! Thank fuck!_

"You're my hero!" she beamed, cracking open two tablets and downing them with the glass of water by her bedside.

Mammon had turned red again, pawing at his hair slightly.

"Is the bandaging okay?" he asked. "Beel was right, I didn't do it very well." 

"It's great, thank you. I really appreciate you looking after me… I was a bit worried you weren't gonna come see me." 

"Yeah, well," he shrugged, trying and failing to look nonchalant. "It's my job." 

"Actually-" she bit her lip, hesitant. 

_Can I really ask him? I've got nothing to lose, I guess._

He raised an eyebrow, looking a little confused. 

"-y'know how you kinda stayed in my room last night?-" 

Mammon looked away, blushing.

"-I was hoping you could maybe do that again." 

He whipped his head back round in shock, his mouth open. Emotions flashed across his face - suspicion, embarrassment, something that looked a little like hope.

"It's just…" Tabby lay back on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling, "being nearly attacked by a demon isn't exactly an everyday thing for me. I knew I was gonna be in danger - I mean, I've been in danger since I got here. I'm surrounded by demons. I've barely slept. It'd be impossible for me to _not_ know that-" 

Her heart beat a little faster as he moved over and lay down next to her, listening. 

"-but it was still, y'know. Frightening. And the only time I've not felt in danger this whole time was last night. And I even slept well for once. Because I know you'll keep me safe."

"... But I didn't, Tabs," he murmured. "I fucked up. You needed me and instead of switching an' swoopin' in, I came running an’ fell flat on my face."

"But you still came running. Maybe I just need to keep you closer." 

She turned to look at him, catching his smile before he hid it with a cough.

"Well, it _is_ my job to look after ya. So if it makes ya feel better, I can stay. And if you wanna pet my hair or whatever, that's acceptable."

Tabby snorted a laugh, and he grinned at her.

"I should change into my pyjamas," she sighed. 

"An' I'll brush my teeth. Race ya!" 

"No fair!" 

Mammon laughed as he sprung up and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

_And just so happens to give me privacy to change. Guardian demon indeed…_

~~~

Mammon waited outside Levi’s door. For once the energetic demon was keeping quiet, not wanting to be shooed away before his human arrived. He was pretty sure the meeting would go fine, but he wasn’t about to let Tabby be alone with the demon who had come so close to attacking her the night before.

He’d slept surprisingly well, and waking up to find his human in his arms again was not at all unpleasant. Two nights in a row without nightmares was a new record for him, and he wondered if her presence kept his mind more comfortable even when asleep. Of course, it also increased the other problem he was having quite dramatically, and he’d been a blushy mess as his human wiggled back against him in her sleep. 

_I need to find some alone time asap-_

“Hey, you,” Tabby smiled as she came along the corridor, and he tried his best to look cool and unruffled. “You here to make sure he doesn’t eat me?”

“Yup. Somehow Lucifer would find a way to make it my fault, so I gotta oversee these things.”

“Sure, sure.”

She smirked a little as she moved to knock on the door, and he was pretty sure he wasn’t coming across as cool or aloof as he’d hoped.

“Finally!” Levi rolled his eyes as he opened the door. “Why wouldn’t you come last night? I have stuff to be doing, you know. When a demon calls, you should come right away!”

“Give it a rest,” scowled Mammon as he followed Tabby into the otaku’s lair. “She was injured, _remember_?”

“An injury wouldn’t have stopped Henry from racing over whenever the Lord of Shadows, his best friend, calls on him. As TSL fans you should know that-”

“Are you sayin’ Tabs is your best friend?” Mammon was perplexed.

“-He comes riding on the winged unicorn he won from the Lord of Fools in a bet,” Levi continued. “And no, I’m not saying we’re best friends. Ew. You know why I called you here, right?”

“To eat me?” quipped Tabby, making the otaku laugh.  
  
“I mean, yeah,” Levi quickly changed his tone as Mammon growled loudly. “Not that I’m going to! But I won’t say I wasn’t tempted. You being a bigger TSL fan than me is unacceptable. And worst of all, you’re a human! Weak, insignificant-”

“Like Henry?” she asked, innocently. 

“...” the otaku was silent for a moment. “Anyway. They declared the quiz a draw but you won. And I said I’d enter a pact with you if you were the winner. It was a dirty trick using that pendant! But I keep my word. I’ll make a pact with you.”

“Thank you, Levi.”

Mammon breathed out, feeling more relaxed. With Levi now under a pact, he was no longer a threat. It occurred to him that the only way his human would be truly safe in the House of Lamentation would be if she had a pact with each brother. No human in existence had ever achieved such a thing, but then again, no human had ever before made pacts with two demon lords only hours after discovering demons even existed.

_And not just any two demon lords at that. I can’t remember the last time anyone managed to invoke Leviathan._

He himself was still in high demand, no demon able to compete with the great mass of human greed, but he left the lesser greed demons to deal with the bulk of it. And of course, he didn’t make pacts. Until his current master, who had approached him without avarice or malice. 

“So what’s this really about?” asked Levi. “There’s more to this than just a pact, right?”

“I’d like to borrow the limited edition vinyl copy of the TSL soundtrack-”

“Aha! I knew it!” Levi interrupted her. “Obviously nobody would actually _want_ to make a pact with me. How unsurprising. Well, whatever. Just bring it back in pristine condition, don’t scratch it or get crumbs on it, or lose any of the inserts. It’s extremely rare.”

He put the record in front of her, looking miserable.

“I’ll bring it back safe and sound,” smiled Tabby. “But listen, there’s two other things I wanted to mention-”  
  
 _Huh?_

“-Firstly, I want to apologise for using the pendant as a gotcha, it was a dirty trick. It’s pretty clear you’re the biggest TSL fan around-”

Levi gave a small smile.

“-and secondly, I could have just made the record the prize if that’s all I was after. But I did want to make a pact with you. It’s hard to find friends who are into the same kind of stuff I am, who I can talk to about games and anime and manga, y’know? I mean you've got games here I haven’t even _heard_ of!”

The otaku beamed at her, blushing furiously.

“In that case,” he leaned forward, his voice deepening, “welcome to Castle Leviathan! Welcome Henry, and the Lord of Fools!”

“Hm, which one of us is meant ta be the Lord of Fools?” asked Mammon dryly. 

“Stay in character! This is TSL RPG, numbnuts. Obviously you’re the Lord of Fools, and Tabby is Henry. Keep up!”

“Oi, don’t blame me, nobody told me we were larping or whatever ya call it. I didn’t agree ta be part of yer weird fantasies ya-”

“Whatever,” Levi shushed him, waving his hands. “Just move over, Mammon, and Tabby, sit there.”

Tabby did as she was told, looking a little puzzled, and Mammon moved position with a sigh. As he did so, he looked at the ground and-

_What the HELL?!_

“Hey! What’s with the magic seal on the floor, Levi?! This is some CREEPY shit, dude. Tabby, stand up!”

“It’s nothing like that!” cried Levi, as the human hovered between sitting and standing, looking completely confused. “It’s just roleplay, look - the seal is broken just to be sure.”

Mammon squinted at the ground.

“Fine,” he huffed, folding his arms in annoyance.

“Look,” Levi lifted his hands in appeasement. “Mammon, you made a pact with Tabby, right?”

“Obviously.”

“And I made a pact too. So you know what that means!”

“...”

“Um, you might need to spell it out,” Tabby gave him a small smile as she got comfortable again.

“It’s just like what happened between the Lord of Fools, the Lord of Shadow, and the heroic Henry! The two lords had been on really bad terms, but when Henry makes a covenant with both of them, their diplomatic relations improve!”

_Oh, he wants a truce. Suits me, but why can’t he just speak normal?_

“And obviously the REASON the lords fell out,” Levi continued, “was because the Lord of Fools was a scumbag who wasted money and racked up debts, which the Lord of Shadow was understandably fed up with. But Henry speaks to both of them, telling them tales of the other, and then Henry and the Lord of Shadow go to the Lord of Fools’ country to retrieve the Statue of the Goddess of the Blue and Gold Blossom, and their relationship really changed for good forever!”

_Fuckin’ hell. Even the damn doll figure was in TSL?!_

“Okay, but the statue _did_ belong to the second eldest lord in the first place,” Tabby pointed out, and Mammon felt a swell of affection. 

_Not that she knows… Unless she does? She’s bound ta have worked it out, right? But I'm assuming she's defending me, when she's probably just still in nerd competition mode._

“Speed up, Levi,” he growled, annoyed by his confused emotions. “What are we doin’ here?”

“You, Tabby, and I are about to swear an oath to become allies,” beamed Levi, as he moved round behind him, looking for something.  
  
“Allies?”

“Yes, ALLIES, Mammon. Are your ears clogged or something?”

“I think he meant, allies against _what_ ,” Tabby said gently.

Levi had finished rummaging behind him, and as he came back into view, Mammon jumped with alarm as he saw what the otaku was holding.

“Hold the fuck up! Why d'ya need a fuckin’ SWORD?!”  
  
Levi gave him a withering glare.

“That’s how we make our oath, stupid.”  
  
“The fuck we do! That thing’s real!”

“Of course it is,” Levi rolled his eyes. “Akuzon guaranteed. It’s the Lord of Shadow’s greatsword, look at the details!”

Mammon just caught a flash of nerves on Tabby's face before she hid it, and he didn’t blame her. Group roleplay was bad enough, but a demon brandishing a weapon that could easily kill a human was unacceptable. 

Mammon attempted to explain as much to Levi, but the otaku kept blathering on about thunder deals and akuzon newbs. The guardian demon got up and sat in front of Tabby, blocking her from the path of any incoming sword.

“Hey, you’ve ruined the triangle!” pouted Levi. “Well, whatever. UPON THIS HOLY BLADE, WE THREE SHALT SWEAR AN OATH OF BLOOD-”

“AAAIEEEEEE!!”

“Um, Levi,” offered Tabby, as Mammon screamed at the blood coming from the tiniest cut to his finger. “Oaths can be done without blood. In fact, that’s the more realistic way of doing them. Due to humans not, y’know, having much blood to spare.”

“Ohh,” Levi finally put the sword back down. “I hadn’t thought of that. I guess in the anime they didn’t have to worry about actual human mortality, hm. Well, Mammon provided enough blood for us all anyway. So the three of us are now bound by oath!”

“Great,” Mammon gritted out, squeezing his finger. “And I only lost five thousand years off my life.”

“Tabby, here’s my phone number,” the otaku inputted it into her DDD. “The one I gave you before was for my normie phone, not my friends one. I mean, I’m not saying we’re friends! Just, y’know, sworn allies have to be able to call each other. Like, I’m a very busy guy and I’ve got a lot of games to play. But it wouldn’t be the worst thing to play them with you sometimes, maybe.”

“Levi,” sighed Mammon, standing as he saw Tabby getting up with a smile. “Was this all just ta exchange numbers with Tabs properly? You can be quite cute sometimes, little brother.”

“Well, at least I don't get blacklisted,” chirped Levi, still smug. “Unlike a certain demon who sends messages begging people for money.”

“Did I say cute? I meant puke.”

“That doesn’t even rhyme, LOL!” Levi yelled after them.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Heathens by Twenty One Pilots
> 
> We don't deal with outsiders very well  
> They say newcomers have a certain smell  
> You have trust issues, not to mention  
> They say they can smell your intentions  
> You're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you  
> You'll have some weird people sitting next to you  
> You'll think "How did I get here, sitting next to you?"  
> But after all I've said, please don't forget  
> (Watch it, watch it)
> 
> All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
> Wait for them to ask you who you know  
> Please don't make any sudden moves  
> You don't know the half of the abuse


	9. We Get What We Deserve

Tabby snorted a laugh as she read the incoming chat messages. The groupchat for the house had Mammon sharing a photo of Beel’s impressive abs, with Asmo in full pout-mode as he shared a photo of his leg in the bath, arguing beauty wasn’t determined by muscle mass.

<< Satan: Which would you say is more important, Tabby?

_Oh good grief. Hm, do I want more photos of Beel or Asmo?_

She blushed as she replied.

>> Tabby: I’ll take a ripped body, thanks.

<< Mammon: My my, is this your way of hinting you want a photo of Mammon’s magnificent biceps?

_So jealous!_

Her laugh caught in her throat as Mammon sent a photo of exactly that, and okay sure, he didn’t _know_ arms were her weakness, but she bit her lip as her heart sped up.

_Lemme just save that for later…_

The chat had moved on to the fact nobody ever got to see Lucifer’s body, and she read with interest as they described how in the Celestial Realm he’d dressed formally at all times. Mammon mentioned that his armour shone so much, he’d almost mistaken him for a second sun.

_The Morning Star himself. I wonder what he looked like as an angel. I wonder what all of them looked like! Do their demon forms have any relation to their old selves? I’ve only seen Lucifer and Levi’s… maybe Mammon will show me his at some point._

Her guardian demon had made his excuses after she’d insisted on making sure his finger was okay, Mammon blushing furiously as she put a plaster on for him. Demons probably healed too quickly for such things to matter, but she thought the gesture was important all the same. He _had_ put himself in the path of an oncoming sword for her after all.

Tabby’s eyes were starting to glaze as she rifled through her notes, and she checked the time. Satan had invited her for a library trip that afternoon, and it sounded like he wanted to stop by an art exhibit by a mysterious artist as well. A dose of Devildom culture sounded very intriguing, and she was hopeful the library would contain some answers to her many questions. 

Mammon had seemed less concerned about her being alone with Satan, so she figured the quiet demon was probably safe enough. She wasn’t terribly sure what to make of the Avatar of Wrath, but he had helped her win against Levi, and he was apparently a model student, getting straight A’s across almost every class. 

She herself was restricted to studying the theory side of some subjects, being the only one lacking in magical ability, and she’d found sitting next to Satan to be the most productive choice. Not only did he love to teach, but the lecturers all gave him leeway to help the human exchange student in need, without telling him to pipe down. She wondered idly if any of the lesson plans had changed due to the presence of the new students. Did demons have secrets to hide from angels? Did they perhaps not want to share how to defeat Solomon in front of the man himself?

Her alarm pinged and she leapt to her feet, grabbing a jacket. Excitement for finally visiting the grand library had made it impossible to concentrate, and she wasn’t sure how much was down to professional curiosity, or just plain nosiness.

~~~

Mammon was trying to do his best to relax, but his plans of a chill afternoon were rudely interrupted by everything he’d been neglecting lately biting him in the ass. He needed to study maths to avoid falling farther behind, his accounts were running dangerously low, and he hadn’t showed up to work twice in a row which was unheard of for him.

The demon might be hard to pin down when it came to academy deadlines and debt repayments, but he had always made a point of being ultra professional when it came to his modelling gigs. They were a huge boost of cash to his account every time, and if he wanted the big money he needed to aim for a cover again soon. 

His human was being watched by Satan for the afternoon, which displeased him, but he’d done his best to hide it. He really couldn’t insist she _never_ spend time with anyone else at all, and the goody two shoes was safe enough, with the ability to protect her from most dangers in the Devildom. 

_Hangin’ around a library where ya ain’t even allowed ta talk? No thanks. Though that means he can’t be flirtin’ with her either. Win win!_

Cheered up a little, he flicked through his d-mails, seeing a winning offer for the Beel photo and set up the sale. There were definite advantages to living with the most eligible bachelor in the Devildom, especially when his brother didn’t even realise his own reputation half the time. 

Mammon was reminded that Beel _had_ shown an interest in Tabby however, and his little brother had teased him about his own feelings mercilessly. He was used to that from the others, but Beel was usually above such behaviour, and he wondered if there were deeper feelings underneath the ribbing. 

_An’ she definitely likes him. Feels safe with him too. They got close without me even realisin’! I was too focused on Lucifer and wrath-boy ta fuckin’ notice._

_Okay, sold! Time ta work._

The guardian demon gathered his belongings and began the run to the studio, hoping the wind would knock some sense into him and free his mind of a certain subject it kept getting stuck on.

~~~

“Oh my go-”

_NO, CAN’T SAY THAT!!_

“-rgonzola. This is amazing!”

Satan looked pleased, as if she’d just complimented his own living space, and he gave Tabby a moment to enjoy the view. The library was monstrously big, with several open floors circling the bottom room, all filled with bookcases bursting at the seams with tomes old and new. It was dark, as all the Devildom was, but illuminated well with lighting she couldn’t see - certainly there were no naked flames like in the House of Lamentation, though she’d soon figured out those were for appearance only.

The magical light gave everything a soft golden glow, and as she caught sight of the stairs, her attention was diverted by a demon climbing nimbly up the wall, landing softly on a railing and hopping down onto the new floor. Other demons were lazily hovering in the air, their wings flapping softly so as not to disturb the books, and the bookcases stretched far higher than any she had seen in the human realm. 

_Lack of wings maaaay be an issue. Even if there are tall enough ladders, I am staying extremely on the ground, thanks._

Gazing upwards she let out a soft gasp as she saw the centre of the ceiling was a grand circle of glass, showing the night sky full of stars. Tabby couldn’t figure out how there could be a sky that looked so familiar, when surely she was now in a different location entirely. There was a moon too, with its familiar rabbit or abstract face, and she heard Satan huff a breath of amusement, bringing her back to earth.

_Or Devildom._

“You’ll wear yourself out before you’ve even seen the books,” Satan gave a soft smile. “Here, let me show you around.”

She followed him, taking in the categorisation which mostly seemed to be by era rather than subject, and notably the library seemed to have a cut off point - most of that which existed before the common period was missing. 

“When was the library founded?” she asked.

“Long before you think,” he answered cryptically. “It houses all the public records. The private ones require a higher level of access, and the forbidden ones are inaccessible to almost everyone. In time, I can perhaps help you get the higher level of access, but I’m unsure if a human would be permitted.”

_Hm. So some of the higher demons can no doubt access the private history, and who can access the forbidden… Diavolo and Barbatos perhaps? Maybe Lucifer…_

“Here we go,” he led her to an area far more high tech than the rest of the building. All the books you see here are digitised and searchable-”

Tabby gave a small squeal as Satan’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“-um, yes. So. I’ll leave you to it? I have some studying to do.”

“Thank you,” she beamed at him as she sat down, getting her notebook out. “You’re a star!”

Satan turned pink and hurried off, making her grin all the wider.

_Who knew Satan would turn out to be cute?_

~~~

“Hey hey hey!” cried Mammon as he arrived at the studio.

The stylist clapped his hands in delight, spinning him into a chair before he’d even taken two steps inside, and Mammon felt himself relax as the familiar process began. It was usually easy enough to zone out while they fussed with his hair and made final outfit decisions, the demon content to simply do as he was told, never finding it stressful.

It was this talent more than any other that made him such a bookable star, everyone keen to work with the one model who never complained, never threw tantrums, and never got jealous about how much page space he did or didn’t get. The Avatar of Greed was mostly unaware of this, he was just happy to cash the paychecks, and while the routine was the same, each shoot was unique, keeping his boredom at bay. 

_I should bring Tabs along some time. Although, I don’t think I’ve even mentioned my job ta her. Maybe she’ll think it means I’m an airhead like Asmo? People are always weird about this shit._

Mammon had experienced one too many demons showing romantic interest in him, only to find out their true desire was to make it into Majolish, the number one Devildom magazine. He didn’t know why they bothered trying, his powers allowed him to see the greed inside of people, and those types always reeked of it. Perhaps unsurprising given they were fellow demons, but still.

Solomon was the same, his lust for power hanging off him like a black storm cloud. It hadn’t shocked him that the two angels had greed in them too, though neither was badly afflicted. One enjoyed fame, the other craved recognition from a superior. His brothers too had various amounts of greed within them, from the obvious Beel to the more subtle Lucifer.

But Tabby had no greed that he could discern, and that terrified him. 

_Greed is the sin ta the virtue of generosity, either in balance or not. But ya slide too far into altruism yer gonna end up slap bang in sacrifice. And THAT I can see in her. Got me protectin’ someone who doesn’t value their own life…_

He sighed, and put his best smile forward as he got in front of the camera, following the instructions. He could tell they weren’t quite getting what they wanted, but he couldn’t sort his thoughts out. His head wouldn’t go quiet. He closed his eyes briefly as they changed lighting, and pictured the face of his human, feeling himself smile genuinely as his heart thumped in his chest.

“That’s perfect!” called the segment editor, clapping her hands. “Keep doing that!”

Mammon sailed through the rest of the shoot, imagining his human looking up at him, her pretty eyes lit up, her face close enough he could have counted every freckle, his breath falling on the tiny scar that drew attention to her lips, her soft voice telling him she needed to keep him closer, and for once he let the warm happy feeling fill him up. 

_It’s fer work. It doesn’t count… it doesn’t._

~~~

Tabby had scribbled up a storm as she flicked through the vast array of information at her fingertips, a little overwhelmed by it all. Everything appeared to be in English, which perplexed her, given they studied curses at the academy in Latin, and most human realm texts about magic and demons from these eras that she had come across were in Latin, Greek, Coptic, or other ancient languages. Admittedly, all had been translated, so perhaps that was true of here as well.

_But still. Why English in hell? It's hardly the most expressive language._

“Six fallen angels welcomed into the Devildom,” she murmured, trying to puzzle out her thoughts as she looked over her notes.

There was no information about the fall itself that she could find so far, and although mentions of a Great War were mentioned elsewhere, no demons had seemingly taken part. Information about the Celestial Realm was practically non-existent, but it appeared to have a hierarchy of sorts.

“Lucifer, the Morning Star, former leader of the Celestial host…”

_So he was the highest angel, even with Michael there. But he was defeated, and presumably now Michael is the big boss angel, hm. Mentions of some other familiar names too… Raphael in particular. But no descriptions. And no Simeon or Luke._

Lucifer had a short description at least, stating he had been a seraph and Archangel, a blazing angel with six wings, whose beauty was beyond compare. His demon form had four wings that she’d seen, and she wondered about the difference. Levi too was mentioned as flying across the oceans, and she realised some of the demons had lost their wings completely.

_That must have been like losing limbs - worse even. Losing the power of flight after never questioning that ability before._

_Six fallen angels though. Does that mean one of the brothers joined them later? Or had already fallen perhaps. And what about Lucifer and Satan being two different beings, that’s the biggest difference between these accounts and what is written back home._

She rubbed at her head, needing a short break. As Tabby walked over to the central bannister, stretching her legs, she realised this was the one place on campus where she hadn’t attracted any attention, the demons bustling about far too busy with their tasks to pay her any mind. She saw several of the small lesser demons zipping around, Little D’s as she now knew they were colloquially known, and as she followed them with her eyes, she saw that each had a green band around their hat. The little demons were using their hats as makeshift book trolleys, and as she watched, two of them came screeching to a halt in front of a familiar head of blonde hair. 

_Are they library workers or his own helpers? Wait, Little D’s are categorised by sin, right?_

Sitting back at her desk she sifted through her notes, nodding to herself. The Little D’s of Wrath were apparently more concerned with fetching books than causing, well, _wrath_ , and she realised some mysteries were beyond the scope of this library to solve.

_I wonder if the envy ones gather collectibles, and the greed ones money and valuables? How cute! Oh jeez, I don’t want to know WHAT the lust ones bring home!_

~~~

Mammon looked again at the balance on his banking app, utterly perplexed. He had been paid well, handsomely even, and he’d received a d-mail shortly after leaving informing him to be back the next day for a cover shoot. He was in the money, and on his way to getting more money, no negative sign on his usually angrily flashing red balance.

This was his happy place. And yet, the demon felt unusually dissatisfied. It was hard to reconcile any happiness he might feel about the cash with the unease he felt at how he’d pulled off the perfect magazine expressions. Instead of thinking about all the things he would spend his money on, a technique that always made him look suitably dreamy for the photographers, he had instead thought about _her_. His human. 

And that was bad enough, but then he’d _seen_ the photos. It was as if someone had stamped it across his face for all to see, “this scumbag dreams of being with the most sought after person in the Devildom, what a loser!”

He groaned quietly, burying himself under his duvet. The Avatar of Greed was no longer sure what was worse, trying to pretend he felt no such thing, or trying to accept it was a hopeless situation anyway. He was long past thinking of her as _just_ a human, and he knew he was far from the only one.

If Tabby was interested in dating anybody, and that was a big if anyway, she would pretty much be able to take her pick if she continued as she was. The demons liked her, even the lesser demons who would fling themselves uselessly at her while the brothers’ protective shield splatted them were quite besotted. 

Mammon could try and reason that Solomon would be the same if only he wasn’t Solomon, because of course demons were drawn to humans. It was in their very nature after all, and the line between wanting to devour a human vs wanting to be _with_ a human was frequently blurred. The exact reason why there were countless demon hybrids running around the human realm, and a majority of demons stuck in pacts under human masters.

But it was a poor pretence. Tabby was different, with her shiny soul and near-destructive selflessness. She had arrived with all the usual preconceived notions of who and what demons are, and simply put that to one side to get to know them as people. And for him especially…

_Standin’ up for me. Bein’ kind. Wanting my company. Trusting me of all demons. Askin’ me to stay beside her at night. Fuck._

The guardian demon couldn’t even work off his frustrations, guilt slithering down his spine at the mere thought of it. Not after that photoshoot. Not after seeing how fucking happy and in love he looked.

~~~

Tabby knocked at Lucifer’s door. Somehow the thought of his bedroom was a lot scarier than any of the other demons’ rooms, and she had a sudden vision of it being wall to wall dungeon equipment, or blood splat-

“The door is open. Come in.”

She walked in, trying to radiate confidence, and was met with a… fairly grand bedroom. Gold ornate patterns swept across grey walls covered in paintings; a warm fireplace at the end of the room framed two comfy chairs, a chessboard, and a gramophone. A large luxurious and distinctly non-dungeon bed and couch took up the bulk of the space, and the paintings were breathtaking.

Admittedly there was one skeleton in the back corner of the room, posed somewhat strangely, but in context with the art on the walls, it wasn’t exactly terrifying.

As she turned back to the demon lounging on the couch, she caught his small smile and she blushed a little at being caught open-mouthed. She had a feeling Lucifer knew exactly what she’d been expecting of his abode.

_He looks very different when he’s relaxed-_

“How are you feeling?” he asked, breaking the silence. “Yesterday was quite the disaster, I’m afraid. Levi is not normally like that, I assure you. He is a high-ranking powerful demon, but he’s generally quite harmless. Try not to hold it against him.”

“My wrist is a lot better today,” she found her voice at last, with a smile.

She hadn’t anticipated Lucifer defending his brother so openly, and she wondered if he did the same for Mammon…

“Levi and I have cleared things up,” she continued, as he gestured for her to sit down. “I think he wants to be friends.”

“Ah, you’ve made quite the impression on him,” Lucifer nodded. “I’m glad. Do you play chess, Tabby?”

“A little. That is to say, it’s been a while.”  
  
She sat down on a chair, surprised at how comfortable it was.

“Would you indulge me in a short game?” he asked, his expression inscrutable. “If you have time, of course.”

_Why do I feel like this is a trap…_

“Sure,” she smiled, and he got up to bring the board over. “But how do you know it will be a short game?”

The demon smirked as he sat back down, and she was reminded that this was the Avatar of Pride after all.

_Of course he thinks he’ll win. And with thousands of years of practise, I don’t doubt it. So what is the true purpose in asking me…_

“The white for you?” he lifted an eyebrow in question. “I admit black suits me far better.”

“Giving away an advantage already,” Tabby teased. “How gentlemanly.”  
  
“Well, I do try.”

_Playing chess with the devil, how bizarre. Though I suppose it’s traditionally Death that does this, not a demon._

She moved her pawn as the opening move, following with her knight and another pawn. As Lucifer took her pawn, she moved her knight into battle, and just caught his small nod of approval.

_I don’t stand a chance!_

She blocked her pieces ably enough, laying traps he would never step into but all it would take was him being one step ahead, which he almost certainly was-

“Did you enjoy the library today?” he asked, and why had she never noticed how deep his voice was before?

“It was illuminating,” she smiled. “It’s rare I come across somewhere so well digitised. Very handy considering I lack the wings to reach most of the books.”

Lucifer huffed a laugh, surprising her.

“If you ever need assistance with that, I’m sure Satan’s little helpers would be happy enough to oblige.”

_Hm. Does Satan not have wings then? I wonder-_

“I confess I am impressed at how quickly you have adapted to the Devildom,” he continued, clearly able to speak and play with far more ease than she could. “Two pacts within the first week, and with demon lords at that - it’s no small feat. But I wonder, for what reason do you seek demons to bind to your service?”

She could have sworn there was the slightest edge to his voice, but the powerful demon was nearly impossible to get a read on.

_Well, when he isn’t outright threatening me._

“I don’t plan on using any demon for my service,” she said, keeping her voice calm even as she realised she’d made a huge mistake on the board. “It’s a safety precaution only. I lack magical power, and demons keep threatening my life. Mammon is doing his best, but each pact means I’m a little less likely to die here.”

Lucifer blinked in surprise, seemingly not expecting her blunt honesty.

“I see,” he nodded, moving his final piece into a position that locked her in an infinite pattern. “That is pragmatic indeed.”

_Why didn’t he go for the kill? He had me!_

“I-” she tilted her head in confusion, looking at the board to make sure she was correct. “You had the win… why choose the draw?”

“A wise man once taught me that sometimes it is better to seek equilibrium, than to win from another's loss.”

The demon’s small smile had turned a little warmer, and Tabby felt her opinion on him move back from solid into hazy territory once more. This was someone she couldn’t make heads nor tails of, a demon who punched Mammon in the face casually and issued her with death threats, while on the other hand showed flashes of empathy and even grace.

_Who the hell is this guy?_

“But I believe I have distracted you from your intent,” he spoke as he tidied the board. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit at this late hour?”

_Oh, shit. Right._

“Levi had this,” she lifted the vinyl record from her bag carefully, passing it to Lucifer who handled it with due care, his eyes lighting up with shock. “And Mammon mentioned you were maybe a fan?”

“I-yes. Not of the show of course, but... do you know the story of this record?”

She shook her head, curious.

“It is rumoured to be cursed,” his gloved fingers traced the sleeve in wonder. “This soundtrack is the work of the first composer for the series, and he died nearly immediately after recording the final track. He killed himself-”

Tabby was pretty sure she had hidden her reaction, but Lucifer’s voice softened all the same.

“-His final song was to be used in the scene where the Lord of Corruption curses the hero, but due to the composer's untimely… end, they omitted it from public release.”

“But that edition has it?”

“Indeed,” he nodded. “Some diehard fans put their money together and had an extremely limited number produced. I had no idea Levi had this in his possession.”

“So, it’s cursed because of what happened to the composer?” she asked, unconsciously tilting her head again.

“Ah, no. You see, everyone who had a hand in the creation of this edition, as well as every single person who has owned it, ended up dying in mysterious circumstances. Hence the belief it is cursed. I had thought all copies were destroyed.”  
  
“Er, is that safe to listen to?”

Lucifer gave a soft laugh.

“I imagine if it did play any role in those deaths, it may have a harder time killing a demon. Levi certainly seems alive and well. Thank you for bringing this to me - I shall have to save you from my brothers more often.”

Tabby couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking her head.

“I do genuinely appreciate this,” he smiled, his voice low. “I’ll be playing this for the rest of the evening, savouring every note. If anyone needs me, you can tell them I’m busy-”

_Score! He’s gonna stay in his room, which-_

“-We demons can’t resist temptation,” the demon continued, his face serious. “When something we really want is staring us right in the face, we simply have to have it-”

_Um-_

“-And right now, I want to stay up listening to this. So it can’t be helped, I have no choice. I trust that you’ll behave yourself in my absence. Good night, Tabby.”

Tabby closed the door softly behind her, already hearing the first notes of the record playing. She felt as if she’d just run a marathon, but had no idea if she’d won or come in very last place, feeling stressed and calm all at the same time.

_I… don’t know how I feel about him. At all._

_~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Way Down We Go by Kaleo
> 
> Oh, father, tell me, do we get what we deserve?  
> Oh, we get what we deserve
> 
> And way down we go  
> Way down we go  
> Say way down we go  
> Way down we go
> 
> Oh, you let your feet run wild  
> Time has come as we all oh, go down  
> Yeah, but for the fall, my  
> Do you dare to look him right in the eyes?
> 
> Yeah.


	10. Hole In My Soul

Tabby sighed as she tried to work out what to do. The route to the attic was free, but the cost had been rather high - her wrist was less sore than she’d expected it to be at this point, the early ice, compression, and painkillers evidently helpful. But the fire she’d felt at wanting to spite Lucifer, to go and see whatever it was he was hiding, had definitely dimmed.

The eldest brother was an arrogant bastard, but what should she have expected from _the_ Lucifer? Certainly not the man who used chess to try and illustrate the point that he wasn’t her enemy, who seemed to understand her a little too well given they both hid their emotions, and who shifted between different personas depending on the environment or who else was present.

Tricking him with the record, sneaking behind his back… She huffed in annoyance.

_Damn stupid guilt. But what about that voice? If there’s a chance he’s got someone up there… I can’t think of a good reason he’d be hiding such a thing. Maybe it is a ghost, but surely someone would have mentioned it. I could just… go through the door and listen, right? I don’t even have to climb the stairs. Just reassure myself it’s nothing._

She jumped from her bed, decision made. On the way to her door she paused briefly, as it occurred to her that it might be safer to take Mammon with her. But he was evidently scared of Lucifer, and getting her guardian demon in trouble wasn’t appealing given how he was already treated. There was Levi too, but she had no way of knowing how fast he’d buckle under even the lightest questioning. And besides, she was just looking through a door. Right?

 _Right_.

Tabby crept down the hall, and with a deep breath, opened the forbidden door. To her surprise, it wasn’t locked, and in a split second she was on the other side, the sturdy wood at her back. The staircase was dark, and a little grimy compared to the rest of the house, but some light filtered down in a central column, giving the star-adorned bannister the appearance of curving upwards to the stars themselves.

“Tabby-”

_Shit. Shit shit shit._

“At last. Nobody is going to stop you. Please, come up.”

The voice belonged to no one she had yet met in the Devildom, and although it sounded weak, pitiful almost, her body was throwing up red flags, trying to make her back away, run.

_Whoever is up there… it seems like they can’t come down. So if I stay near the stairs, maybe it’s safe?_

She climbed the steps silently, for once thankful that her default mode was stealth. Beyond the stairwell, the decor changed, back in keeping with the grand opulence of the building as a whole. Candelabras lit the landing with their magical luminosity, and a large ornate door blocked what looked to be the only room in the tower. It was a wrought iron door of a style that wouldn’t be out of place in the human realm, and she wondered again at the house’s origins.

Of the room beyond, she couldn’t tell much other than it had warm lighting, as the bulk of it was blocked by the figure standing behind the door wearing a relieved smile.

“I knew it,” he nodded. “I knew only you would be able to find me.”

“Who are you?” she asked, carefully.

_If he’s trapped in there, then I’m still safe._

“Who am I?” the man looked confused. “I’m not sure. I’ve been in here so long…”

Tabby slowly put the pieces together as they spoke. This person was taller than her, but smaller and slighter than most of the brothers, save perhaps for Satan, and he was certainly as handsome as the demons she had met. He was dressed in what looked like pyjamas, holding a pillow, and while his messy hair covered one eye, the other shone out brightly - purple, a distinctly non-human colour.

_And so the Lord of Corruption captured and imprisoned the Lord of Emptiness within the Tower of Shadow, the first brother overcoming the seventh..._

“Are you a demon?” she asked, keeping her voice neutral.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the man scoffed, glancing away from her. “The mere idea of being one of them is disgusting. I’m a human, _just like you_ -”

_Hm, pyjamas would fit the sin of sloth._

“-A demon locked me in here long ago, and I’ve been stuck ever since. A demon called Lucifer, I’m sure you’ve met him by now. I’m begging you, Tabby, you have to free me.”

_But how does he know my name?_

“How would I go about helping you?”

“I’m getting to that!" he took a deep breath, his impatience out of step with his words. "Listen closely. Neither of us can open this door, because it’s sealed with very powerful magic. To break the seal on the door, you need the consent of Lucifer and his six brothers. But they’re awful people, you must know that by now. It’s not like they’d do it if asked. But you’re special, you can _make_ them do it.”

_And he knows about the pacts too. Curiouser and curiouser._

“Special?” she asked, intrigued to see where he was going with this.

“Exactly!” he smirked. “You have the power to bend demons to your will, so you should make pacts with them. All of them. You’ve already got Mammon and Levi under your control, so doing the same to the others will be just as simple.”

_Fucking hell, he has a low opinion of humans._

_Who was it that assigned the sins to these demons… Binsfield? It wasn’t the Lanterne, that had Beel as envy. So the demon of sloth would be-_

“Right,” she nodded, risking a barb, “it’ll be easy.”

“...It’s clear you’re very powerful,” he gritted out. “You need to start with gaining their trust, so you can’t mention finding me. Whatever you do, don’t mention that-”

_Oh come on, dude, you’re barely trying._

“-You should start with… Beelzebub. Get close to him. I have faith in you Tabby, I know you can do it. I-”

Tabby held up her hand, and he frowned.

“Three small problems,” she smiled cheerfully, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Are you afraid of the demons?” he asked. “That they’ll get revenge on you? Don’t worry about that - as soon as I’m free, I’ll send you straight back to the human world.”

_So not only allegedly a human, but a magical human powerful enough to do that, but not break down a wall. Mhm._

“No, that’s not the issue,” she kept her tone light. “Problem one - I can’t get the pacts of all seven brothers. The youngest brother is up in the human realm as an exchange student.”

“... true. But the other pacts will probably be enough.”

_How convenient!_

“Problem two,” she continued, “I won’t bend any demon to my will. It’s immoral.”

“But, they’re demons!” he protested. “Demons don’t have morals. And why else would you make a pact with them other than for power?”

She shrugged, watching him try to rein in his temper.

“You said there were three problems,” he growled.

“Ah, yes. I don’t like liars, Belphegor.”

~~~

Mammon was annoyed. Annoyed with himself, with his human, with his brothers, and with the entire damn world. Tabby and Satan hadn’t been present at dinner, their library trip apparently extended into an art gallery visit and eating out, and now _this_.

“I’m really not in the mood, Asmo,” he growled, concentrating on the screen as he gunned down another wave of enemy troops.

“But aren’t you _dying_ to know what they got up to?!” the Lust demon sang. "Shut away together in Lucifer's bedroom-" 

“Why the fuck would I be?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought this was _your_ human we were talking about,” Asmo drawled. “Or does she belong to Lucifer now?”

The controller cracked slightly in his grip as his character was killed, respawning frustratingly far back.

“She _is_ my human,” he rasped. “She’s just workin’ on somethin’ today.”

“Uh huh, she’s working on Lucifer’s big di- OW! You didn’t have to hit me, you imbecile!”

Mammon rolled his eyes as he pushed his temper back down. Throwing a cushion at Asmo was hardly up there in the violence stakes, but he knew he was being rattled far too easily. Time away from his human did not suit him, and he kept repeating to himself that it was quite rational given that he was her protector.

Even so, handing a record over should have only taken a couple of minutes, and if Asmo’s account could be believed, she’d instead been in Lucifer’s bedroom for a considerable amount of time. 

_If she’s even left yet…_

He had assumed that after being away all afternoon and missing dinner, Tabby would have come to see him, especially if she was putting their plan in motion. Of course he could have messaged her, but a stubborn insecure part of him wanted her to appear of her own volition, and the longer it went without that happening, the more unhappy he was becoming. 

_Bet Satan worked his charm on her over food. In fact, I bet that was his plan all along! A library trip that turns into a damn date… I’m gonna kill him!_

Gunning down monsters and enemies was his go-to stress relief, his entire game collection restricted to those that couldn’t be played online so he wasn’t bugged endlessly by Levi. His brow furrowed as he remembered Tabby talking about wanting a gaming buddy to his dorkiest brother. 

_Not that I mentioned my actual hobbies ta her, even when she asked. She’s not even been in my room…_

Mammon gave a loud sigh, as Asmo smirked knowingly, pissing him off even further as he died again on screen.

_Maybe I should just message her..._

~~~

“Aww,” the demon gave a melodramatic pout. “Such a spoilsport. I am indeed Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth, locked away like a damn bird in a cage. And I wouldn’t say I’m a liar as such-”

Tabby raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“-Any human who falls for a demon’s words has only themselves to blame, for being stupid and foolish enough to believe it.”

“Aaand, that’s my cue to go,” she shook her head, heading back to the stairs.

“... Wait!" he called. “Lucifer did lock me up in this filthy attic. That’s the truth. Do my brothers really think I’m an exchange student in the human world?”

She turned with a sigh. It wouldn’t hurt to gather more information, even if she had no intention of helping him.

“They do, yes.”

“I’d love to see the looks on their faces if they knew,” Belphegor laughed. “Lucifer has lied to them all, and instead locked me up. Hah!”

“Beel’s pretty upset,” she frowned. “He misses you a lot.”

A darker look flashed across the demon’s face, but she couldn’t place it. Anger perhaps.

“Beel can’t know about this,” he said firmly. “None of them can. I know how they'd react - outrage and anger, delivered straight to Lucifer. It wouldn’t be a family squabble, but a war that might destabilise the entire Devildom and beyond, maybe even to the human realm. My brothers… we’ve never been disloyal to Lucifer, not ever. To turn against him would unleash chaos.”

_I can’t trust this guy, but he does seem to genuinely believe that much. Fuck. so I can’t ask any of them for guidance on this._

“And how exactly,” mused Tabby, “would freeing you from there not result in the same?”

“I just want to _talk_ with Lucifer. Properly, face to face. If I could just speak with him… it was a misunderstanding, I’m sure he’d realise if he just listened. So I have to get out of here, find Lucifer, and have a conversation. That’s all I want, I swear.

“Why not have me bring Lucifer here?” she asked.

“You may be _special_ for a human,” Belphegor pulled a face, “but getting Lucifer to do what you want is undoubtedly beyond you. He only obeys _Lord_ Diavolo.”

_So, he doesn’t like humans or Diavolo. And he wants me to make a pact with Lucifer which would mean I could order him to come and speak with Belphegor, and yet…_

_He’s still lying._

“I can’t trust you,” she said flatly.

“Nonetheless, it doesn’t change what I’ve said from being the truth,” the demon sighed. “You’re the only one that can help me. If you reconsider, come back and see me. I’ll be waiting.”

~~~

>> Mammon: I’m feeling a little hungry.

>> Mammon: Come meet me in the kitchen.

>> Mammon: Now.

>> Mammon: Just to be clear, it’s not like I missed ya or anything.

>> Mammon: Seriously, that’s not what this is about! It isn’t!

_Yup, great. Very smooth._

Mammon fought hard to keep the smile from his face when the kitchen door opened a few minutes later.

“Took ya long enough! Listen, when I call ya-”

He paused, looking at Tabby more closely. She was smiling but she seemed drained, and not just through being tired. The colour was missing from her face, and if he wasn’t mistaken there was a slight tremble going through her.

_Did she eat earlier? If Satan didn’t take her for food I’m gonna kill him!_

“-um, c’mere an’ sit down,” he changed tact, pulling out a seat for her. “Let me see what’s in the fridge.”

He opened the fridge to be greeted by a fat lot of nothing. Beel had evidently been at work, or the shopping had got messed up. 

_Probably both. Wait, what’s that… custard?_

“Here,” he shoved it in front of his human. “There ain’t much but ya look like ya need some sugar… Not in a dodgy way! I mean literal sug- Just eat the damn custard.”

He spun round, hiding his blush as he looked in the cupboards to see if there was anything else.

“Uh, this says ‘Property of Beelzebub’ on it,” Tabby pointed out. “And also, ‘you eat it, you die,’ which sounds rather terrifying.”

“Eh, the fridge is probably empty in the first place because of him. Don’t let a note scare ya, you’ve got more guts than that, aint ya? Just eat it, that’s an order.”  
  
The human looked like she was about to protest further, before giving in with a sigh and taking the lid off.

“Sure, you’re the boss.”

“Now you get it!” he grinned happily before taking the note off the lid. “Oh... It says this expired two weeks ago. I mean, it’s probably still fine. Not gonna kill you at least! Plus now I’m not gonna be the only one in trouble if we get caught.”

Tabby pulled a face.

“Hang on, let me see if I can find anythin’ else for ya.”

As Mammon went to turn, he caught sight of Beel glaring from the doorway, and jumped back in shock.

“Beel! What-”

“Did you eat MY CUSTARD?!” roared the large demon, as Tabby flinched.

“Hey, wait!” Mammon moved to put himself in Beel’s path. “There’s a good reason for-”

“YOU ATE MY CUSTARD!!” Beel switched into his demon form as he bellowed, the air crackling around his form, and Mammon heard the human squeak in fright.

As the Avatar of Gluttony charged forwards at him in a blind rage, Mammon turned, scooping the human up and leapt over his brother's head, depositing Tabby as carefully as he could manage at speed in the hallway. 

“Get clear!” he yelled.

“But-!”

“Trust me, and get clear!”

He was pretty sure the human had nodded agreement as he closed the kitchen door hurriedly, shutting himself in with Beel in order to keep her safe.

“Beel! Calm the fuck down!”

Mammon ducked as a chair crashed into the wall where he’d stood, his brother well beyond coherence. The faster demon kept moving, light on his feet, trying to wear Beel out, but the cost was going to be one destroyed kitchen.

_Dammit!_

He eyed the door, fairly confident Tabby would follow his instructions. He needed to take Beel out fast, before he brought the whole place down around them.

As his brother bore down on him once more, Mammon switched into his demon form, gathered his power, and pounced. He dropkicked his brother high in the chest, and Beel, caught off guard, went flying backwards at full power himself, and-

_Oh crap._

“Mammon,” a voice groaned from beneath the fallen brickwork. “You are the worst.”

~~~

“It was me, I ate it. I’m sorry, Beel.”

Mammon’s mouth dropped open. He had just been spinning the story of exactly what had happened, which okay, was almost entirely lies, but the human confessing her guilt had him at a loss for words.  
  
Beel shook his head as he watched him struggle.

“That’s what honesty looks like, Mammon,” he frowned. “It must be a shock for someone like _you_.”

“Hey, so even though Tabby did it, I’m still the bad guy?!”

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose.

“So, it went like this,” he summarised. “Mammon was hungry, dragged Tabby along with him, then talked her into eating the custard-”

“That’s not,” Tabby tried to interrupt, backing down as Lucifer glared at her.

“-And when Beel discovered the act, he was so angry that he lost control, and went on a rampage. Destroying not only the kitchen, but also Tabby’s room, thanks to the entire wall being brought down. All because of _your_ prank, Mammon.”

“I mean, that’s one way of putting it,” shrugged the Avatar of Greed.

As Lucifer went into one of his predictable lectures, Tabby sat down on Lucifer’s bed, followed by a troublemaker on each side. Mammon was glad at least that the human didn’t seem to be scared of Beel, who admittedly had been highly provoked into losing his cool. The Avatar of Gluttony struggled greatly with his sin, and while Mammon could argue that Beel stole his food constantly to eat, there was little point.

_Demons aren’t responsible for their sins. Except me, it seems, because everything I do is the worst. Though Tabby did try ta correct Lucifer on my behalf..._

The human wobbled against him slightly, and he saw a slight flicker in Lucifer’s expression as he continued nonetheless. The demons were to pay close attention to the words, or else, but his older brother didn’t protest when Tabby fell asleep, resting against Beel.

_It’s fine. Beel’s got a bigger surface area, right? And it means she’s definitely still comfortable with him, which is good. Two demons losing their control around her in two days is way too much for her to have ta deal with._

~~~

“Mruh?” Tabby blinked back awake, only to find herself still in Lucifer’s room.

_Surely he can’t still be preaching…_

“As your room now lacks a wall, Tabby,” explained the Avatar of Pride, “it won’t be usable until repairs have been carried out. Until then, you’ll need to stay in Beel’s room.”

“Wha?!” Mammon spluttered. “Now hang on, why’re ya puttin’ Tabby in his room? There’s plenty of space in my room ain't there?!”

“Don’t get jealous over such a trivial matter, Mammon. It shows immaturity.”

“Jealous?! Wh-wh-who’re ya callin’ jealous?! As if! Pffft. I’m not jealous-” 

_He’s so cute and blushy! Does he really like me then, or is he just flustered?_

“-He just lost control not so long ago if ya remember, an’ I’m supposed to be protectin’ her!”

“You are also the one who provoked Beel, so that’s quite irrelevant. Beel has an extra bed, it’s only logical that Tabby stay there.”

_Oh. Belphegor’s bed._

The events of the evening began circling her mind again as the demons kept talking. Adjusting to the Devildom and trying to assure her own safety had been quite enough to cope with, but now there was a whole other problem occupying her thoughts. 

_And further proof that The Seven Lords is somehow related to these guys._

Before she realised what was happening, she was walking into Beel’s room. It was larger than she expected, but if two demons shared it that perhaps wasn’t so odd. What did catch her attention was the fact that the two sides of the room had distinct colour schemes - warm colours on the left, cool colours on the right. The left bed had a sun above it, while the other had a moon.

_That has to be Belphegor’s side. Am I supposed to use his bed? Or maybe I should use Beel’s. Or I could just not be a goober and ask._

“Where should I sleep?” she asked politely, and the demon smiled.

“My bed is this one,” he pointed to the warmer option. “You can sleep there, I’ll be fine on the couch.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah… the other bed is my twin’s. The one in the human world as an exchange student, Belphie.”

Tabby wasn’t sure what to say, a strong feeling of guilt turning her stomach.

“Right, you mentioned him before,” she offered, sitting on his bed.

“You remembered! We don’t look alike, I should say. Really, we’re total opposites-”

_No shit!_

“-We just got made at the same time, and we’ve always been close. We- we used to have a little sister. Lilith. Things were different then. But now... Belphie had a falling out with Lucifer. That’s why he was picked as an exchange student.”

“What did they fall out over?” she asked lightly, but Beel glanced away, closing back up.

“He didn’t want to go,” he sighed, “but he was forced. He went there with a demon named Diaval. Please don’t mention Belphegor’s name in front of Lucifer. He’d get really angry, and I guess by now you know what happens when one of us gets angry. I’m sorry about that, for losing control in the kitchen. Mammon is a jerk but I’m glad he kept you safe.”

“It’s okay,” Tabby smiled, attempting to reassure him. “I’m starting to understand how these things happen. Though for the record, Mammon really was just trying to help me. I was feeling a bit faint, and I guess he thought sugar would help.”

“Oh,” Beel looked surprised, before huffing a laugh. “I suppose I should have realised that. He wouldn’t have put you in danger… Are you feeling okay now?”

“Yeah, I probably just need some sleep. Thanks for telling me about Belphie.”

“Well, there’s no harm in it. When he comes back, you’ll have been sent back to the human realm. So I guess you’ll never meet him.”

_I hate this. Not being able to talk about it, to find out what the fuck is going on… I can’t trust Belphegor, but he might be right when he says his brothers knowing he’s locked up would unleash something even worse. And I can’t get Mammon or any of the others in trouble._

_Do I trust Lucifer? No. But… he is the one person who would know exactly what’s going on. And he seemed a little warmer this evening. Maybe I should just try talking to him. Ugh. I don’t know._

“Are you sure you’ll be okay on the couch?” she asked, realising she’d need to fetch some things from the rubble covered room. “This bed is plenty big enough.”

“Uh, um, no, that’s okay, thank you,” Beel flushed bright red as he practically ran over to the couch.

_Oops._

“Thanks Beel,” she smiled brightly as the demon looked a little like a trapped rabbit. “I’ll go brush my teeth and let you get changed.”

“Oh, yeah! Thanks. Good. Yes.”

~~~

Mammon tried not to make it too obvious he was watching his human over breakfast. She looked exhausted, and he wondered if she’d managed to get any sleep at all. 

_Being terrorised by a demon, when she’d already been looking shaky… Lucifer is an idiot if he can’t see it. Though given his lifestyle, he probably thinks insomnia is totally normal, pah._

He himself hadn't slept great, awakened by nightmares as familiar as they were tiresome. He'd slept next to his human only a couple of nights, but he already knew he preferred her comforting presence.

The other demons were long gone, and Mammon pretended to be taking his time, daydreaming, hopeful that today he could maybe just hang out with her and not have another irritable day.

_Maybe take her along ta the studio for the cover shoot, might as well show her what I do at my most impressive!_

Just as Tabby looked like she was ready to leave, Lucifer strode in.

“Ah, Tabby,” the Avatar of Pride smiled as he sat down. “I have to say, I thoroughly enjoyed last night-”

_WHA?!_

“-I listened to the record countless times. Which of course means I’m now running on far too little sleep, but I am in a great mood all the same.”

_Oh, right. Duh._

“I see you’re here late as well,” Lucifer continued, his smile fading. “Perhaps you didn’t get much sleep either. Did something happen other than the custard incident to keep you up?”

The demon was now glaring at the human, and Mammon raised his eyebrows, trying to figure out exactly what his brother suspected.

_Or knows._

“I-” to Mammon’s surprise, Tabby hesitated, but he realised she’d been caught by a yawn. “Ugh, sorry. I need more coffee.”

“Nothing, hm?” his older brother frowned, not giving her a chance to speak further. “Well if that is the truth, so be it. However, let me give you a piece of advice. You should focus on _surviving_ this year, finishing the program, and returning to the human world. You needn’t concern yourself with anything else. Shall I make it a little clearer for you?”

_Hold the fuck up!_

“Hey-”

“Curiosity killed the cat,” Lucifer cut across him with a growl. “I’m sure the expression is familiar? Well, it is _quite_ literal here. I suppose that’s more what you’d call a word of warning than a piece of advice, but why split hairs? Forget about last night. I allowed that much to satisfy your curiosity since you brought me the record. It won’t happen again. Do I-”

Lucifer paused, looking perplexed as well as furious, as Tabby dissolved into laughter. Mammon kept his mouth shut, worried something had gone even more wrong than his damn brother threatening murder again.

“Ah, I apologise,” she managed, still chuckling. “I was about to make a grave error in trust and judgement, but you’ve reminded me that I should simply regard you as the death-threats demon. Thank you, Lucifer. I shall take _that_ warning to heart.”

Her chair scraped against the floor as she stood, and Mammon could have sworn he saw real fury in her eyes when she was faced away from his brother, before she walked stiffly from the room. 

Mammon risked a glance at Lucifer, and although quickly covered with his usual blank mask, he definitely saw an expression of shock and sadness there.

_Fuck, they’re more alike than either of them would admit._

“Not for nothing,” said Mammon, getting to his feet which coincidentally would enable him to outrun his brother if needed, “I don’t think this is what Diavolo intended the exchange program to achieve.”

He wasn’t sure if Lucifer’s lack of response was acknowledgement or silent treatment, but either way, he took his chance to scarper.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Drown by Bring Me the Horizon
> 
> What doesn't kill you  
> Makes you wish you were dead  
> Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper  
> And I can't take  
> One more moment of this silence  
> The loneliness is haunting me  
> And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up
> 
> It comes in waves, I close my eyes  
> Hold my breath and let it bury me  
> I'm not OK and it's not alright  
> Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again
> 
> Who will fix me now?  
> Dive in when I'm down?  
> Save me from myself  
> Don't let me drown  
> Who will make me fight?  
> Drag me out alive?  
> Save me from myself  
> Don't let me drown  
> 'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own


	11. Devil Like You

Tabby was a good deal calmer when she finally returned to Beel’s room. A day of classes had slowly allowed her to relax, distracted by Latin curses and tricky calculus. But the argument at breakfast was still a little too prominent in her mind, as she realised she’d have to face Lucifer again sooner or later.

She reasoned that it was more than likely the demon hadn’t stopped to think that his chosen metaphor of “curiosity killed the cat” might sound a lot more threatening to somebody who was, as Mammon had put it, named for a cat.

But it was hard to keep up with his mood swings-

_Persona swings, really. He’s like two different people, and I have no idea which is the real him. And… I’m not sure he does either._

She hated snapping at people, even those treating her unkindly, as it was a reminder that her armour wasn’t truly as thick as she liked to believe. Showing no emotion was her preferred response to being aggravated, and anything less was a failure in her eyes. Even in a house of demons- _especially_ in a house of demons, she couldn’t allow herself to drop her guard like that.

Beel was elsewhere, and his room, unlike most of the House of Lamentation, seemed to always be cozy and warm. She was very tempted to have a nap, her insomnia somehow never being an issue at the wrong time of day, but she knew it’d be dinner time soon, and she let out a heavy sigh. 

Heading out into the hallways once more, she heard voices coming from up the stairs.

_That’s the planetarium isn’t it? I haven’t been back there…_

“I’m really not in the mood at the moment, Beel.”

_Lucifer sounds as tired as I feel. It’s him and Beelzebub then._

“It’s just,” Beel sounded determined, “I haven’t heard from him. At all. I’m worried.”

“He’s probably busy,” Lucifer sighed. “Being an exchange student is a lot of work.”

_Poor Beel. Of course he hasn’t heard from Belphegor. Which means the demon in the attic is getting his information by some other method…_

“Belphie was against the whole exchange program in the first place,” growled Beel. “He certainly wouldn’t have wanted to go to the human world of all places...”

_So he definitely doesn’t like humans. It certainly seemed as much when I spoke with him. And I mean, I don’t really disagree._

“... _Please_ , Lucifer,” Beel continued. “Bring him back here to the Devildom, and I’ll take his place.”

“No.”

_Yeesh, this dude’s people skills are atrocious._

“You understand Diavolo’s vision, don’t you?” asked Lucifer.

“Yeah," sighed Beel. "Demons, angels, and humans to recognise, accept and respect each other. To create a new world together.”

“The first step of which is this exchange program. Which, I need not remind you, Belphegor opposed. I will eliminate anyone who stands in the way of Diavolo’s vision, no matter who they are. Even my own brother-”

_Bloody hell. Is death-threats Lucifer the real one after all?_

“-I do understand how you feel. You and Belphie have always been close. With that said, if it came down to it… who would you choose, Belphegor or me?”

_EEP!_

Tabby swallowed down her yell as she jumped in fright, spinning round to see Mammon had done the same, startled by her reaction.

“Ah, sorry,” he mumbled, “didn’t mean ta make ya jump. Anyway, Beel ain’t gonna answer that question but we should go before ya get caught eavesdroppin’.”

“You were listening too?”

“Occasionally I like ta stay informed,” he gave her a winning grin, and she chuckled, shaking her head. “Wanna hang in my room for a bit?”

Her guardian demon was trying to look as casual as possible, making her smile. She couldn’t think of a more direct opposite to Lucifer, and she knew she’d be able to relax much easier with his company.

“Sure.”

~~~

Mammon beamed as his human got the hang of Devil Kart, curled up next to him on his couch like a contented kitten. He hadn’t been wholly surprised to learn that Beel had opened up a little to Tabby, mostly about Belphie but also mentioning Lilith. 

His human seemed to have a knack for making the people around her feel more at ease and able to talk, and he was glad Beel had somebody a bit more stable to confide in. Without Belphie around, the large demon had been a lot less happy than he usually was, and Mammon had struggled to work out how to help. Distractions and listening he knew, but grief was always a matter of having to wait it out. But with no contact from Belphie at all…

_DDDs work in the human world, I know that much. So there’s no reason he could’t call Beel or even send him a message. Did they have ta give up their phones or something?_

“Sooo,” Tabby passed him on the screen, “you and your brothers really were angels?”

“Yeah, hard ta believe I know,” Mammon swerved as his Kart went hurtling round a corner. “We were angels up in the Celestial Realm before we fell from grace. We were all different ranks of course, an' Lucifer was the big cheese. When he fell, we followed him.”

“So, Lilith was your sister too?” she asked gently.

“It’s kinda hard ta explain. Technically every angel is a sibling, but not in the way humans or even demons are. We’re all made separate. But we’d make bonds with other angels - there’d be those ya got on with, an' those ya didn’t. Yer meant to stay neutral but y'know. Anyway, we were all under Lucifer as opposed to any other Archangel. An' we were all close, like family. An' Lilith was…”

He trailed off, as his Kart hit a banana.

“I’m sorry,” Tabby’s voice was soft. “You don’t need to talk about her if it hurts, wolf.”

Mammon blinked in surprise, smiling at the pet name.

_Yeah! I’M A WOLF!!_

“It’s okay, it was a very long time ago," he reassured her. "It still hurts but a lot of the others don’t like talkin' about her. So it’s kinda a habit not ta? She was the youngest, so we were all protective of her. Though maybe none as much as she was! Lilith was closest with Beel an' Belphie, they were a steadfast trio, an' Lucifer was really fond of them. But in the Devildom, things changed. Which, I mean, no shit, right?”

“Was Lucifer always, uh-”

“An uptight asshole?” Mammon grinned as she laughed. “Yeah, in a lot of ways, he’s always been that super serious guy. But when we fell, he pledged his loyalty ta Diavolo, an' that’s what changed him more than anything else. He puts Diavolo first, no matter what. He was always strict but now… even if it’s not something he agrees with, he’ll still enforce Diavolo’s will. There’s zero flexibility. It’s a big burden.”

_Not just for us. When did Lucifer last manage to tell me what he was feelin’? He keeps us living together, and I know we’re important ta him. But it feels like… he’s always so far away, even when he’s yellin’ at me. An’ I don’t know how ta reach him._

“Then when Belphie opposed the exchange program,” mused Tabby, “he and Lucifer fell out. And Beel got caught in the crossfire.”

“It’s really hard on Beel,” he sighed. “Getting him to open up is pretty damn impressive. He usually keeps it all inside. Him an' Belphie are inseparable, an' ever since Belphie was sent away, Beel’s just not been himself. An' he takes his loyalty to Lucifer just as seriously. It’s hard ta see, an' he hides it well. But he’s just really sad, an' I hate seein’ him like that. Lucifer doesn’t always see that stuff.”

“You sound like a pretty good big brother to me,” she smiled, looking thoughtful. “What did Belphie think of being sent to the human realm?”

_Huh, I guess I kinda am, maybe. Though none of them would agree, even if me bein' their punchin' bag keeps them outta trouble._

“We never heard as Lucifer wouldn't even hear him out,” he frowned. “Just sent him straight ta the human realm an’ we didn’t even get ta say goodbye. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying them talkin’ would've resolved anything, but not talkin’ about it certainly didn’t help. If Lucifer would just _listen_ , an' try ta understand where Belphie was comin’ from, ta reassure him-”

Mammon huffed a laugh, as she beat him in the race.

“-Hey, did ya hear that? I’m being wise as fuck right here! It’s not often I do that. That’s the Great Mammon for ya! Praise, please!”

Tabby laughed as she sat forward, and he felt himself blush bright red as she ruffled his hair.

“That’s a good Mammon,” she grinned, and he felt his heart lurch in a new way.

“Hey, hey! A good _wolf_ , thank you very much!”

“Oh, you’re quite right,” she laughed, petting his hair again. “Such a good wolf.”

He was busily doing a dance of glee in his head at being given a real pet name that was infinitely superior to 'scumbag', still blushing furiously, when he heard her DDD beep repeatedly. His human sighed as she hit pause, swiping on her phone, looking a little apprehensive.

“I’ve gotta go,” she sighed, before beaming at him. “Thank you. For this, I mean - I really needed it.”

“Anytime, Tabs,” he said softly as she left, feeling happier than he'd been in a very long time.

~~~

Tabby was letting the dinner talk wash over her, her head too full of thoughts to really pay attention. The brothers were discussing some kind of popularity contest within the Devildom, that Mammon had been ejected from for cheating, Diavolo had won, and Asmo was unhappy he hadn’t placed higher. 

She shivered, the cold in the room getting to her. She really wished she'd packed more winter clothing.

_I should ask Asmo where is best to go shopping, he's probably the most knowledgeable about fashion I think. If I ever get a spare minute that is._

It felt as if every day she spent in hell should come with two free days of thought processing time, and she couldn’t remember her life ever having been this _full_. She was living amongst demons; there was a missing brother locked in the attic, unbeknownst to those she had come to be fond of; she was on edge constantly from not knowing how on edge she should be around Lucifer, who apparently locked up brothers and issued death threats in obsequious fervour; and now she was helping to conceal a stowaway angel in Beel’s bedroom. 

Somehow it was the last of these that surprised her the most, and she could not fathom what kind of argument Luke and Simeon must have had for the former to seek refuge in a house of demons of all places. True, the young angel had thought he’d be hiding in her own room, but even so, it was a strange turn of events given how loudly anti-demon Luke had been.

Beel had enjoyed making some fun of the angel, teasing him about being a barky dog, but the demon had nonetheless made for an excellent host.

_Honestly, a far better one than a tetchy angel deserves._

Tabby had seen a different side to Luke as a result, the angel apparently being an avid baker, even if his reasons were a tad…

_Unangelic. He wants to impress Michael so badly. I wonder what Michael is like, if he’s the current “big cheese” as Mammon put it. Perhaps he isn’t very similar to how Lucifer was, if he didn’t fall. Of course, that could mean he’s even worse._

_At least I now know for sure that Luke and Simeon are reporting back to Michael directly. Quite why Luke was chosen is beyond me, but I get the feeling he’s maybe more of a typical angel than Simeon is._

She got the impression that Luke was honest about his thoughts and feelings, and she wasn't sure the same was true of his companion. It wasn't reason enough to feel the suspicion she held towards the older angel, as she was aware she was guilty of hiding those things as well. But she couldn't seem to get comfortable in Simeon's presence. And apparently Luke felt similarly, at least for the moment.

The angry angel had been appalled at Simeon for being so friendly towards the demons, and felt his warnings of potential corruption had been ignored. The last straw, or so he said, was Simeon going for tea with Diavolo. It seemed to both Tabby and Beel that the real reason was jealousy and insecurity, Luke worrying that his friend preferred spending time with demons than with him.

_Envy and pride… what happens when an angel commits sins? A human’s soul becomes corrupted over time, that much I’ve learned, but there’s so little information about the Celestial Realm. I should ask Mammon, he seems the safest to ask questions of._

That demon was the focus of the last of her whirling thoughts, as she couldn’t deny how much better she felt about her new messy life whenever he was around. Sitting and playing a game with him had helped her feel more grounded, and let her escape the nest of guilt, confusion, and fear within her own mind. 

Mammon was hard to offend, and easy to playfully tease, and he seemed to be drawn to her as much as she was to him. She liked listening to him, and it was obvious that the insults thrown at him about being scum or stupid were way off the mark. He did have a tendency to sometimes speak without thinking, his tsundere act was completely transparent, and he didn’t hide his emotions, but that didn’t make him any kind of fool.

_Not hiding your emotions is about as fucking brave as it gets. He’s just so unapologetically him, even if that puts him at odds with being a demon, or results in him not being quite the talented thief he thinks he is. And he just so happens to be-_

Tabby flushed as she tried to switch her line of thought. Thinking about how cute a certain demon was, or the little flicker of electricity she felt whenever she stroked his hair or brushed against him, was not a wise thing to be doing at the dinner table in front of everyone.

As she zoned back in to her surroundings, she realised the demons were drawing attention to the fact Beel had left food on his plate, apparently an unthinkable act.

 _Uh oh._ _But we can't ask Luke to manage without any food at all._

“... gonna leave food on yer plate?! Uneaten food?! Is it ice skatin' time?!”

“I can’t ever remember Beel leaving food,” frowned Asmo, “and my memory goes back over five thousand years!”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to eat it,” Beel shrugged. “I’m just taking it back to my room to finish, that’s all.”

Mammon had got up and ran to the window before returning.

“There ain’t no snow, so hell hasn’t frozen over. Armageddon maybe? An angel invasion?!”

Tabby chuckled, highly amused as the demons kept pestering Beel.

“Oh, I see-” Satan leaned forward with a knowing look.

 _Welp_.

“-You found a cat on the street and brought it back to your room, didn’t you? That’s what this is all about.”

Beel looked slightly panicked, and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

_Not a cat… more of a chihuahua._

“I’ve just got an assignment to finish,” yelled Beel, stomping off with his plate.

“Hey, you’ve not eaten much either, Tabs,” Mammon quietened his voice a little. “Ya gotta eat properly. Are ya feelin’ okay?”

“Aww, are you worried about me?” she asked teasingly, and the demon blushed immediately.

“Wh-? N-No!” he stammered, reversing from the table and nearly falling out his seat. “Why would I be worried about you bein’ sick? As if! You could have a-a alien burst outta there for all I care! If yer feelin’ sick go cry about it ta someone else. Pfft."

He folded his arms, looking at the ceiling with a red face. 

_So cute, dammit!_

“Mammon, you’re so desperate to deny you care,” Asmo sighed. “It’s embarrassing.”

~~~

Asmo sat, filing his nails nonchalantly as Mammon attempted to catch up on his Devildom Law coursework. Normally, music helped him study but he’d misplaced his headphones and his attempts at stealing another pair had been fruitless. The repetitive noise of nail filing was not a great replacement.

“Can ya not go do that in yer own room?!”

“Well, I _could_ ,” mused Asmo, “but then you’d lose the beautiful inspiration of my presence.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’d prefer!” Mammon leaned back, giving up on the paperwork for a moment. “Why d’ya keep hangin’ around my room recently anyway? Finally found some appreciation for yer big brother?”

“Hah!” the Avatar of Lust scoffed. “After you embarrassed me in front of Solomon? I think not.”

“Not my fault ya wanted ta impress yer human so badly ya lied about how snobby we all are.”

“I don’t think you have any moral high ground when it comes to wanting to impress a human, dear brother.”

Asmo grinned smugly, and Mammon rolled his eyes, picking up his DDD to scroll through his notifications. Most of them concerned the popularity contest, and he was slightly annoyed he had no way of knowing how he’d actually scored, after being busted for cheating.

_Better have been above Solomon in fourth, that’s for sure. I wonder how he's on it and Tabby isn't... though if she'd been in it she'd be number one for sure._

He turned to Asmo with an evil grin.

“Shame ya only came third in the contest, huh?”

“If you’re trying to bait me, it won’t work,” Asmo smiled. “I came third without even trying. Or cheating like a certain scumbag, so I’m more than happy with that.”

_Ugh._

“If I’m a scumbag, LEAVE!”

“No can do, dear brother. I’m not here for _you_ after all.”

“Yer-?” Mammon thought hard. “Who’re ya here for then?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” smirked Asmo. “I’ve been trying to get some alone time with Tabby, and the fastest way to find her is to stick with you.”

“Ya don’t need _any_ alone time with her,” growled Mammon. “Demons of lust can stay the fuck away.”

“But why?” Asmo put his best faux innocent expression on. “It’s not like you _care_ \- you made that quite clear at dinner. And I’ve been so tied up with Solomon, I’ve missed my share of our own human. Who I must say, is even more delectable.”

_Back the fuck off!_

Mammon snarled, as Leviathan suddenly burst into the room.

~~~

Beel had gone back to the kitchen for his routine second dinner, and Tabby was surprised to find out Luke was just as chatty sitting on a demon's bed with her as he was in environments more suited to one of non-demonic nature. She had reading to do, but she wasn't going to turn up her nose at free information from an angel.

“So, you’ve heard where the demon brothers came from, right?”

“Sure,” she nodded. “They were all angels in the Celestial Realm.”

“All except for Satan,” Luke revealed. “It was a very long time ago, further back than any human could imagine. Back then, Lucifer was the most beautiful of all angels, and the strongest. His six wings were pure white, and light radiated from them…”

The angel looked about furtively, before lowering his voice further.

“Keep this between us, okay? You absolutely can’t tell anyone else, not Beelzebub or any of his brothers. But back then… I admired Lucifer even more than Michael. Not that I was alone! Other angels felt the same way, all of them did I think.”

_Luke was alive when Lucifer was an angel? And he’s still considered young for an angel… how old are these guys?!_

_And Satan wasn’t an angel? What does that mean?_

Beel burst into the room and Luke yelped in fright.

“We’re dead,” the demon babbled, closing the door behind him. “Lucifer’s doing a surprise inspection!”

“Uh, what?” Luke looked confused.

“A surprise inspection!” cried Beel. “Lucifer shows up unannounced, searches your room, and checks to see if anyone is out past curfew.”

“Um, we have a curfew?” Tabby blinked.

“This is exactly why putting Mammon in charge of you was a bad idea,” groaned the demon.

“Well, I can just hide, right?” asked Luke. “Like under the bed, or-”

“This is _Lucifer_ ,” Beel emphasised. “You’ll have to do way better than that! I’m not sure it’s even possible to hide from him! Asmo once had a witch in his room, and she transformed into a spider to hide and Lucifer still found her!”

“Wha-? Why?!" the angel looked aghast. "We don’t have anything like that at Purgatory Hall!”

“Yeah, because Lucifer doesn’t live there. It all started because of Mammon, who kept sneaking out after curfew and hiding stacks of unpaid bills in his room.”

“Ugh… Mammon, that idiot!” grumped Luke.

“Hey, don’t insult my-” Tabby began sharply before her brain caught up, “Um, my guardian.”

_Nailed it._

Beel and Luke both stared at her.

_Or not. Oops._

“Right now, you need to hide,” Beel shoved Luke across the room. “Get inside the closet.”

“But you just said there’s no point-”

“We can at least try!” the demon interrupted the angel. “I’ll think of something. Now go!”

The closet door had barely closed when the room door burst open and Lucifer loomed over them. Tabby looked up from her books lazily, as Beel fidgeted.

“Inspection time,” drawled the Avatar of Pride. “Beel, Tabby, I see you are both here. I’m going to have a look through your room, but before I do, **is there anything you’d like to tell me**?”

She felt the air pressure shift slightly around the demon, his last words booming slightly.

_Is that his power? He can lean into it without transforming then, hm._

“Shall I recite the universal human right to privacy?” she asked sarcastically, looking back down at her books. “No? Nothing then I guess.”

There were a few beats of silence, and Tabby supposed she should have felt even a sliver of fear, but she was too damn brain-tired. 

_If he’s gonna kill me he can hurry up and get it over with. I’m done being afraid of his control-freak arse._

“Beel, open up the closet,” Lucifer’s voice was cold.

“It’s just got Belphie’s clothes in-”  
  
“Didn’t you hear me? **Open it**.”

Tabby repeated his words in her head in a silly voice, snorting a laugh as she kept her eyes on her reading. She heard the closet door being opened.

“Well,” sighed Lucifer, “it seems you really don’t have a puppy hiding in here. I guess it was just a rumour. Inspection over. Both of you make sure to go to bed early."

_Lmao, what the fuck? Tricksy little angel, sneaking off!_

As the door closed behind Lucifer, Beel looked at her in confusion, waiting a few extra moments before going back over to the closet.

“Okay, I know I pushed him in there,” he murmured. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Is this where we go to Narnia?”

“What?”

“I mean, let’s wait and see if he comes back. If he hasn’t gone far, he’ll return quickly, and if he has gone far then he’s probably gone back to his own hall and swallowed his pride. There isn’t much else we can do.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Beel kept poking inside the closet. “I just hope he’s okay. Here, this should help you stay warm.”

He handed her a fuzzy black hoodie with bear ears, that looked incredibly toasty.

_Wait, this isn't Belphie's is it-?_

"It's mine," Beel smiled as he flopped down on the couch, answering her unspoken question. "Asmo did the laundry one time and shrank half my clothes. I kept it as it was a favourite, but I want you to have it." 

"Wow, thank you!" Tabby beamed at him, trying it on immediately. "This is so cute! I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff, but it makes sense."

The demon mostly seemed to wear athletic and street clothes, and she was fairly certain he was quite unaware of how stylish he actually looked. 

"Yeah, I know," he shrugged. "Bears eat a lot." 

"That's not what I meant," she shook her head, slightly worried she was about to dig an even deeper hole for herself. "It suits you because you're a big teddy bear. Um, if that's not offensive I mean. If it is then I meant the eating thing."

Beel chuckled, looking surprised.

"Being a teddy bear sounds pretty good to me." 

Tabby smiled in relief. The Avatar of Gluttony certainly seemed like a decent person, one destroyed kitchen aside. In fact, almost all the demons she’d met were people she preferred to most humans she’d ever met. Mammon, Beel and Levi all seemed like guys she could come to consider as good friends, and in truth, Mammon was already there. 

Satan was someone she found it hard to get a read on, but the trip to the library and art gallery with him had been fun, and he had suggested another trip at the end of the week. Asmo she hadn’t seen too much of as he'd been busy with Solomon, but she suspected she’d like him as well. And then there was Lucifer…

_And Belphegor. I don’t trust either of them. And I don’t know Diavolo or Barbatos well enough to really have an opinion. But the future king of hell definitely isn’t how I’d have imagined him._

She felt safe enough with Beel, as long as he was well fed, but she was still looking forward to getting her own room back. The demon insisted he was fine sleeping on the couch, but seeing his large frame crammed onto the couch each night made her feel quite guilty.

_And not at all because I miss sleeping next to Mammon. Who helps me sleep better. And makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Nope._

_Even if I do feel that way, the age difference is ridiculous. Asmo said his memory goes back at least five thousand years - I'm practically a mayfly in comparison. Why would Mammon be remotely interested?!_

_Ah, shit. I really like him._

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Devil Like You by Gareth Dunlop
> 
> I'm in too deep  
> You're the fix I've come to need  
> Ooh no, look what you've done to me
> 
> You caught me off guard  
> Then tore my world apart  
> Ooh no, this thing has gone too far  
> It's too late  
> I can't escape
> 
> Only a devil like you  
> Could make me sin like I do  
> I've got a weakness  
> I am a fool  
> For a devil  
> For a devil like you  
> For a devil like you


	12. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

As Tabby walked down the side street, the world started to slowly drain of colour and life, as if it were a painting in reverse, the layers of detail peeling back. She squinted, rubbing at her eyes, but as the grey descended, the background noise dampened and disappeared, all her senses confirming what her eyes had told her. The birds had fallen silent, the sudden absence of ambient sound was almost deafening in sheer force of realisation. 

Whirling round, she already knew that she was totally alone. The streets had gone from busy to empty, and the only thing that remained was a slight breeze, pushing eerie echoes between buildings, and moving leaves that made nary a whisper. The sun shone harshly, a white mass in the sky devoid of warmth, covering everything in a snow-like dust.

Something terrible had happened, apocalyptic, in the blink of an eye and the certainty of that horror nearly crushed her against the pavement. Whatever had happened, she remained untouched, the sole witness to something that was never meant to be seen. A knot of terror began to form as she strived to push her emotions down, to deaden them, to stop the panic rising-

_Was it a bomb? There aren't any bodies, there's nobody- not a trace- nothing…!_

The white void in the sky got bigger, near blinding her, so sharply bright it felt like it might pierce her very heart, and her eyes struggled to make out the shadows that might still tell her where buildings and roads lay, the light reflected from every surface utterly disorientating.

_Am I even moving? Did I turn?_

"Step…" a hideously familiar noise rang inside her head, barely contorting itself into words she knew by heart.

_No, no no no!_

"... into the light…"

_I have- be small- FUCK!_

"... my child." 

_No, I- Mammon!! Where-? He'd be here, he would-_

Tabby woke with a start, shaking in fear, the dread of the nightmare still clinging to her as she panted for air. For a moment, she couldn’t see anything, and she pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes, willing herself to adjust to the darkness once more.

_Not real, not real, not..._

As she calmed down, she saw that the room was exactly as it should be, the darkness a comfort after the blazing, terrible light. She looked over to see that Beel was peacefully snoring on the couch, a reassuring presence, but-

_Fuck, not again._

_House full of devils and I'm still haunted by childish nightmares._

She waited a little longer, making sure the panic had fully receded, and slipped out of the bed as quietly as she could, picking up the bear hoodie and her boots. Everyone would be asleep, but she could go to the library and read, or-

_The music room._

~~~

>> Mammon: Hey, Tabs - you know what time it is?

>> Mammon: It's the middle of the night in the Devildom. I dunno what the time difference is between here and the human world, but you'd better be sleeping! 

>> Mammon: I mean I'm not, but I should be. Can't get to sleep tho. So if you ain't asleep, we could not be asleep together?

>> Mammon: Um, I mean we could hang out. If ya want. Either way. 

>> Mammon: <mischievous sticker>

Mammon grinned as his phone lit up with her response, grabbing his jacket as he stealthily left his room. He'd considered it pointless to even try getting to sleep, reasoning that sleeping through classes was preferable to subjecting himself to more horrible dreams.

It was this exact reason that lay at the heart of his night time hyperactivity, needing something to fill his time with, but he'd mostly stayed home of late.

_Luc's been stressed enough with this exchange, I don't need more reasons for him ta be yellin' at me. Hopefully he's going easier on my human though…_

Lack of sleep might have been the cause, but it was infinitely preferable to spend his extra time awake working on his schemes to try and earn more money. He had huge debts hanging over him most of the time, and responsibilities to pay for. Forcibly staying home was not something he or his bank balance remotely approved of. 

But somehow, even some light thievery or gambling didn’t seem as appealing as getting extra time with his human. The Avatar of Greed wanted more of that than anyone else, and given Tabby was staying with one of his brothers, he needed to maximise his opportunities where he could. 

He kept himself to the shadows, leaning slightly into his powers as he moved, zeroing in on the window that led to freedom. From years of running from consequences and hiding his treasures, Mammon knew every possible escape route in the House of Lamentation, and while this was technically a dead end and arguably part of the house itself, he didn't want to take any chances by tripping over himself and raising any noise.

The demon jumped nimbly though the window, silently, landing on the short strip of roof which was just as narrow as he remembered it.

_This is way too dangerous for a human! Fallin' from this height could kill her… She ain't got nine lives, dammit._

He climbed the tiles and landed gently on the flat part of the roof that had to be-

_Above her room?_

Mammon smiled as he saw she was laying on her back, looking up at the starry sky, and he flopped down beside her. He made a quick assessment, noting she was wearing some kind of top that had ears attached to the hood, and that she looked fairly relaxed.

“Come here often?” he quipped, gazing up at the stars himself as she chuckled.

The varied rooftops of the house all sloped away from this point, giving them an unimpeded view of Diavolo’s handiwork.

“I wanted to see something familiar,” Tabby said softly, “though the stars are different here.”

_Did Diavolo put any old star patterns up? I can’t remember… humans have so many._

“Yeah, they ain’t the same,” he confirmed. “Diavolo did a pretty good job though, when we first arrived the sky was just dark - no moon, no stars. He put ‘em all there not long after. I think it was ta try and make us feel more at home.”

“That’s pretty impressive,” she smiled, and he hoped she wouldn’t notice how often he was looking at her instead of above. “The Celestial Realm has stars then?”

“Only if ya go high enough. It’s always day there, like it’s always night here. But if ya got some serious air, ya could see the stars as clearly as in the human world. Some kind of projection maybe. Lucifer used to love going up to see the stars, it was kinda his thing. So really, Diavolo painted the sky for Lucifer."

"It's hard to imagine Mr Shouty-pants doing any stargazing." 

Mammon snorted a laugh.

"You've not really seen the right sides ta him. He's an uptight git, and a pain in the ass, but I followed him from the Celestial Realm straight ta hell an' I'd do it again, without question. Lucifer is… complicated."

Tabby was quiet for a moment. 

"If the stars you could see from the Celestial Realm were the same as those in the human world, why are the Devildom ones different?" 

"I reckon Diavolo could have replicated the others," he nodded, "but he wanted ta make his own constellations. See that one there-”

He traced the shape with his finger as she shuffled closer to look along his arm, making him smile.

“-that one is for the twins. Made Belphie smile a lot when he saw that one.”

“I can see it!” she grinned. “I like that there are constellations after all… I guess they don’t have to be the same to be familiar.”

Mammon only knew a little about human constellations, mortals always putting stories to everything they saw and experienced. It was one of the things that had always fascinated him the most about the human realm, that their imagination far outstripped both demons and angels.

The reminder of her being human popped a sudden question into his mind.

“So, I could see my way out the window pretty clearly,” he mused, “but please tell me ya used a light or somethin’? If ya fall off the roof, Lucifer will kill me.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Tabby laughed, and he felt his insides flutter a little. “I’ve got good night vision, no need to worry.”

He was about to protest that of course he wasn’t worried, but his mind was too busy trying to puzzle out what she was saying. He had a rough idea of how well humans could see, and he was pretty sure his human would have needed a light to see in this level of darkness.

_She doesn’t lie though, of that I’m very sure. So what gives?_

“I didn’t think humans could see in the dark that well,” he said quietly, intending to change topics.

“My mum always said that if I ate all my carrots I’d be able to see in the dark. Maybe that’s it.”

He chuckled at her light tone, and figured there was probably a degree of variance from one human to the next. But the mention of her parent did bring up an issue he hadn’t considered.

_She’s definitely feelin’ a bit homesick, lookin’ at the stars. I know Belphie must be, an' as much as I love going to the human realm, I bet I’d wanna go home after a few days, though I guess it’s more that I’d miss my brothers. She must have a family, an' maybe someone special she loves too..._

“Is it home yer missing, or the people in it?” he asked, aiming for casual but swallowing hard.

“The place, definitely,” she said, a little hesitantly, and Mammon breathed a small sigh of relief. “And by that I just mean the human world… I think I mentioned before that I moved around a lot.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Kinda hard for me ta imagine. Feels like I’ve been livin’ with my family for an eternity!”

He sensed Tabby tensing up a little, and he held his tongue, wanting to give her space to speak. Mammon knew he was a motormouth by reputation, but he was a good listener when he wanted to be, he just didn’t often _want_ to slow down for anyone.

“I…” she exhaled heavily, and he murmured a small noise of encouragement. “I don’t have a family-”

_Shit._

“-Not since I was a kid. I guess that’s why I miss bits and pieces of the human world rather than a home or anything like that. Nobody to miss me, y’know?”

“I’m sorry-” he began, but his human interrupted, her voice warm.

“It’s okay, it was a very long time ago.”

Mammon smiled as he realised she was repeating his own words from earlier in the day.

“Well, if nobody’s missin’ ya, they’re idiots,” he said quietly.

Tabby smiled and he grinned as he looked back up at the sky, glad he hadn’t fucked up too much by bringing up family matters. Rationally, he knew it was more likely for humans to have lost those close to them, their mortality so very fragile. He tried to push the reminder of her own short lifespan from his mind, not willing to let his thoughts travel down that path.

He heard her moving the zipper on her hoodie, and he glanced across, amused she had put her bear ears up.

“First yer a cat, now yer a bear - I can’t keep up!”

She giggled, moving closer to him, and he blushed furiously.

“It’s Beel’s! Apparently it shrunk in the wash, so he wanted me to have it-”

_Wait- that’s what happened to Beel’s favourite- and he GAVE it to her?! Why’s he givin’ her gifts? What-_

“-he realised I’d not packed enough cold winter clothes I think, which is very sweet. Though even if I’d known where I was going, I probably wouldn’t have expected it to be so freezing.”

Mammon’s mind was spinning down an all too familiar path of self-hatred. He could have easily got her more clothes, from pretty much any place in the entire Devildom. 

_I’m a fucking model for fucks sake, and I never TOLD her - I didn’t bring her ta my shoot today even though I wanted to… I’m such an IDIOT, and now Beel’s gonna be her number one demon, an-_

“You okay, wolf?”

He looked over at her, and realised just how close she was, her eyes shining in the dark. Her left eye, the one he’d thought was grey, was so light it looked like shining silver, while the other reminded him of the green-eyed cat Satan had once smuggled home.

“I’m fiNE,” his voice broke slightly, and he coughed to clear his throat. “Ya know me, when my two brain cells stop workin’ I’m doomed.”

“The Great Mammon only has two brain cells?” she smirked, and he nodded with enthusiasm.

“Two GREAT brain cells!”

~~~

Tabby laughed, equally amused by the joke and the fact that the demon was blushing deeply, fighting against being too flustered. She wasn’t sure how much of it was down to any potential attraction versus their growing friendship, as from what she’d gathered, the latter was fairly new to him. 

_Or jealousy over Beel perhaps? He is very possessive of “his human” after all, which makes sense for an Avatar of Greed._

His bumbling chat messages had made her smile, and she found his presence on the roof beside her incredibly calming. It was here that she’d ended up, when all other methods of inducing sleepiness failed, and as she had gazed at the stars she’d wondered whether she actually wanted to sleep at all. Reliving an old nightmare was bad enough to do just once, and she really didn’t want another rerun.

She had tried to find the few constellations in the sky she knew of, before realising the stars here were alien. And in fact, likely weren’t real at all given the utter stillness of them all. When Mammon had appeared with his wolfish grin in the dark, she couldn’t help but feel happier.

Opening up had always been hard for her, but despite the guardian demon’s tsundere ways, he tended to drop a lot of the act when they talked about more serious matters, and somehow she always ended up smiling instead of experiencing her usual instincts to keep everything locked down and hidden, to distance herself and push him away.

_Maybe that’s what demons do… charm their way into your heart without you even realising. But I don’t think that’s what this is. He’s just different when his brothers aren’t around. Or maybe it’s more specific to me?_

_That sounds a lot like wishful thinking._

“Hey, I never asked,” Mammon spoke, and she blinked, blushing a little as she realised she’d been gazing at him instead of the stars, “did ya find anything at the top of the stairs?”

_Oh. Oh, crap._

Tabby’s mind raced as she tried to work out what to do. She couldn’t tell him, that much Belphegor had seemed genuine about. But then Mammon was different from his brothers… but she didn’t know him _that_ well, and the consequences could be dire. He’d surely be impacted emotionally by it all, and his life had already been turned upside down by being assigned as her guardian.

_But I can’t lie to him. I won’t._

“I found…” she hesitated slightly, and he met her eyes, curious. “Lucifer thinks I found nothing, which is what he needs to believe. I did find something, but I’m not able to talk about it.”

“Oh,” the demon looked a little crestfallen, biting his lip. “That’s okay.”

“I don’t like not being able to tell you, wolf,” she said softly, reaching out to stroke the back of his hand as his eyes widened in surprise, “but I’m kinda stuck. And it sucks. But I will tell you as soon as I’m able.”

She reluctantly pulled her hand back, the brief contact making her blush, but Mammon caught her hand with his, holding on gently, and she relaxed her arm with a shy smile. The demon looked as surprised at himself as he had been at her initiation, and she held her breath. He looked thoughtful before huffing a small laugh, and giving her hand a delicate squeeze.

“That sounds reasonable ta me, kitten,” he grinned as he looked back up at the sky, his hand warm around hers.

Tabby felt certain her heart was beating wildly enough to be heard for miles around.

~~~

Luke hadn’t reappeared overnight, and Tabby felt as on edge as Beel looked during their day’s classes. Simeon had even thanked them for looking after the young angel, and while she wasn’t tempted to reveal the truth, it annoyed her to have even more guilt heaped upon her shoulders.

Running low on sleep, she was fluffing simple questions and even getting lost between classes, as her thoughts pinged between the missing angel and the demon in the attic, neither of which she could speak freely about. The most effective way to block those concerns out was to think back on her time with Mammon on the rooftop, but that only made her featherbrained in a whole different way.

_Mammon make brain go brrr, hah._

Eventually she made it through the day, and Beel walked her home, the large demon looking glum.

“We can search as soon as we get back,” she murmured, and he nodded.

“We need to find him before anyone else does. Now that he’s missed a day at the academy, it won’t take long for others to start looking for him.”

_Shit. I didn’t think of that._

After a quick change, she stealthily searched her half of the House of Lamentation. Or rather, she attempted to do it covertly, but her insomnia impeded her dexterity stats resulting in-  
  
“You two look busy searching for something,” drawled Satan, leaning against the doorframe of his room as she picked herself up with a sigh. “What could you possibly have misplaced?”

Tabby was too tired to think of anything remotely useful, and glanced behind her, seeing Beel approach.

“We’re looking for a dog,” the large demon shrugged, and Satan relaxed his position.

“I knew it!” he smirked. “Well, I assumed a cat, but a dog is just as likely. Fine, I won’t say anything to Lucifer, but you’d best find it quick. Cerberus doesn’t like competition.”

“Cerberus?” Tabby asked softly as she walked back down the stairs with Beel. “The three-headed dog?”

“You’ve heard of him? He’s Lucifer’s pet. Only, he’s more of a monster. A very, very big monster. He’s devoted only to Lucifer-”

 _Yikes_.

“-I don’t get it. If he’d left this building he would have been at class today. But we’ve searched the whole house!”

She walked over to the notice board as Beel unwrapped a snack from his pocket, evidently intent on keeping his power under control around her. The only new notice was a bogus one, advertising what looked like a Mammon scheme, but as she bumped against the table beneath the board, she realised she’d never looked properly at the dollhouse that occupied this space.

There was a very good reason for that, and the reason was that dolls were creepy as hell. Tabby crouched down regardless, reasoning that a dollhouse didn’t necessarily have dolls inside, and she saw that it was in fact a perfect scale model of the House of Lamentation. Every room was represented, including those she hadn’t yet seen inside - Satan seemed to live in a second library, while Asmo had a very appealing boudoir and a truly enormous bathroom. 

“Huh,” Beel leaned over, dropping crumbs on her head, “that’s weird. I never noticed that room before, look-”

He pointed to a room that in the real House of Lamentation did not exist.

“-Just before Mammon’s room. It’s small but… this dollhouse is meant to be an exact replica.”

“You think maybe that room is really there?” she asked. “If so, maybe it’s where the closet spat Luke out…”

“It’s a stretch, but we don’t really have any other ideas,” sighed Beel. “Let’s go stare at the wall.”

Tabby followed him up the stairs, trying and failing to hide a yawn. She wondered idly where the other demons were.

_Probably caught up in extracurricular stuff maybe? Lucifer is probably working. Mammon scheming. Satan’s in his room, and Levi is probably doing the same. I’d hear Asmo if he was home…_

“Oh!” Beel jabbed his finger at the wall in excitement. “Look here-”

There were words hidden within the pattern of the wallpaper, slightly strange looking but as Tabby focused, they seemed to become more legible.

_Hm, “When the morning star dwelt in the heavens, its light shone down upon this one, sparkling brilliantly, the eighth of the eight.” When Lucifer was in heaven… but who is the-?_

She realised Beel was reading the words aloud, and stopped to listen as he interpreted the beginning as Lucifer.

“-the eighth child of eight, our sister, Lilith.”

As he spoke her name, a door appeared in the wall - still blending in with the wallpaper, but with a golden handle. The demon opened the door without hesitation, and she followed him inside.

~~~

Mammon was revelling in his peak smugness mode, airly brushing off the fact Beel had walked Tabby home, though still concerned at how tired she had looked.

In other circumstances, his jealousy would have either forced him to grumpily intervene, or condemned him to hide away and feel sorry for himself, but he was still riding high from the previous night and the fact that he, the Great Mammon, had held his human's hand.

That such a small gesture was having such a huge impact on his mood was hastily skipped over. He wasn't about to give his brothers further ammunition to insult him with, so his protests would remain public. Even when it was just him and Tabby, he struggled to fully let go of that defense mechanism, but she had an uncanny knack of stepping past his walls.

He was no shut-in like Levi, and in fact Mammon tended to get more romantic and lustful attention than he really wanted. His success as a model hardly helped, but his disinterest was mostly rooted in boredom. The demon had been alive a very long time, but when it came to his love life, romance had never really been a factor. Either his reputation as a masochist simply resulted in more abuse, or his ability to see the avarice in others, when surrounded by demons or greedy mortals, meant that thievery and money-making provided far greater thrills.

Until one human had appeared, _his_ human, with a smile that made him fumble his words, and a kindness he wasn’t sure he’d ever believed truly existed. 

For now, he was focused on keeping his own negativity at bay. Friendship was more than he had realistically expected, and he wanted to revel in that experience rather than constantly reminding himself he could step no further. 

_It's more than enough. It is enough. I'm a demon. A dumbass demon. It has ta be enough. I-_

His phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. 

"Yo, yo-" 

"Shhh," Asmo sounded panicked, "get your ass to the tomb immediately! Luke's here and we need to get him out before Lucifer arrives!" 

His brother hung up and Mammon was already out the door, running as fast as he could.

_SHIT!_

_~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can see Tabby's bear hoodie here!](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/post/628455948249448448/btw-this-is-the-bear-hoodie-that-beel-gives-to) (plus her modified RAD uniform ^^)
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> ~~~  
> Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off
> 
> Beware, beware, be skeptical  
> Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold  
> Deceit so natural  
> But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning


	13. Are You A Man Or A Monster?

As Mammon flew across the courtyard, he saw a familiar movement in the corner of his eye and immediately dropped to the ground, blending in with the shadows.

_Dammit._

Cerberus was on the move, evidently tracking someone or something, and the demon realised he must have been commanded to search for the small angel. 

Luke had been missing from classes all day, Beel not eating his dinner the night before, Tabby seeming extra stressed… 

_Hiding an angel under Lucifer's nose. Wonder what he's running from ta ask a demon for help? If Lucifer finds him in the tomb of all places-_

As the giant hound got closer, Mammon leaned into his powers, blending his scent with that of the one demon Cerberus would ignore. The second strongest demon lord had immense control over his powers, which meant he'd been able to fine tune them, right down to his transformation ability.

Ostensibly, he'd focused on this to make himself a better thief, able to bring out his tail while the rest of his body remained in normal form, stealing from right behind someone while he talked to their face. But it also left the door open for him to work on transforming parts of himself in other ways, and sneaking past Cerberus was a long-time goal. Mimicking the presence of a specific other was extremely difficult, but at least in this case the hellhound wasn't guarding anything, only scouting. 

Mammon held his breath as Cerberus snuffled past without pausing, the three-headed dog continuing on a path around the side of the House of Lamentation. As soon as his way was clear, he zoomed across to the crypt entrance, nearly tumbling straight down the stairs. 

"I'm here," he gasped, as he walked into the main chamber. 

"I heard," Asmo retorted drily. 

In front of his brother stood the small angel in a defensive pose, trembling like a leaf. 

_If Lucifer finds him here, he's gonna blow a fuckin' hole in the wall. And Tabs will get in more trouble!_

"Ain't ya got any angelic powers to zap ya outta here?" 

Luke went red in the face with outrage. 

"I can't use my powers here! It would be blasphemy of the highest order! Bad enough I have to even _be_ here, I certainly-" 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Mammon rolled his eyes. "We were angels before ya know, I remember all the bullshit." 

"How dare-!" 

"If you get caught," interrupted Asmo, "not only will you have to face the full wrath of Lucifer-" 

The angel shrank in on himself again. 

"-but you'll also get Beel and Tabby in trouble. So how do we get you out of here?" 

_Bingo, he can't let a human get in trouble because of his own actions._

"I don't know," Luke wailed. "Is there no other way out of here? What about up here?" 

He leapt up onto the raised platform at the end of the room as both demons protested. 

"No!" 

"Get down from there ya bedswerver!"

"I- what?" the angel looked confused as Asmo rolled his eyes.

"You really need to update your vocabulary, moron,” his brother scoffed. “Nobody says that anymore, and it certainly doesn't apply to this stray puppy."

_Mine is updated, I jus’ like the old ones too!_

"I am NOT A DOG!" yelled Luke. "And to accuse me of such a despic-" 

"Yeah, yeah," Mammon was losing his patience, "just coincidence ya were tryin' ta get in _my_ human's bed." 

"I- You-! How dare-!" the red-faced angel spun round, grabbing the first thing to hand.

_NO!_

A cold voice suddenly snarled from behind them.

"So THIS is why Michael sent you!" Lucifer’s presence flew forward, appearing in full demon form at the back of the platform, his fangs extended, power rippling from his wings. "To disrespect her memory, to steal from us? Fight now, or I will kill you where you stand!" 

“Lucifer, ya-”

Mammon was thrown backwards by a burst of power, slamming into a pillar. He grabbed his phone, calling Diavolo.

_C’mon, c’mon! Dammit!_

He rapidly fired off a group message to Diavolo, Barbatos, and his brothers, and hunkered down to the floor as he called Tabby.

_If Luke gets hurt, it'll end the program and they'll send her away! Not on my fuckin' watch!!_

~~~

"Is this," Tabby paused, a little unsure, "what Lilith’s room would have looked like?" 

"It's how her room in the Celestial Realm was," Beel sounded shocked. "Why would-? I don't understand." 

She moved over to the windows, which against all logic were pouring daylight into the room. 

_Mammon said it was always daytime in the Celestial Realm. This is the first sunshine I’ve seen since I’ve got here… but it isn’t real. I miss the sun._

The walls were filled with paintings of flowers in every colour, against soothing pale green walls.

"I wish I could have met her," she fidgeted with the curtain, also wishing she'd kept her words as just a thought. 

"She would have liked you," the demon’s voice was soft. "She died in the Great Celestial War. Do you know about that war?" 

"Not really. I read a little at the library but there was barely any information about it." 

"It's too far back for most of those records," he leaned against the wall, folding his arms. "Before the war we were angels, before we fell. Lucifer incited a rebellion and we joined him, without hesitation. We would have followed him anywhere. Still would-"

_They're so loyal to Lucifer, even Mammon and Beel defend him. There has to be more to him than the aggressive demon I keep annoying._

"-The angels aligned with our father were on one side, and we were on the other. That was the Great Celestial War. I think most of us knew it was unwinnable, but we had to try. All of us were powerful, Lucifer and Mammon most of all. Leviathan brought the power of the oceans, and even near the bottom I was known as Lucifer's preferred bodyguard and general. But we were crushed all the same, and cast out for eternity-"

_It's hard to imagine Mammon as a warrior, but all of them had to be. What does Mammon's power look like?_

"-We escaped with our lives," Beel continued sadly, "but Lilith… her wing was pierced by an arrow and she- she fell. It happened right in front of me, with Belphie close by. The second she was hit, I saw the archers drawing again, aiming at both my siblings and I- I couldn't save them both. I couldn't save them."

He looked at her tearfully, and Tabby moved closer, wanting him to know she was listening. 

"Belphie looked at me, and I punched through the air and shielded him while Lilith fell. She fell to her death and I couldn't save her. It was my fault."

_Five arrows hit her..._

"You did nothing wrong, Beel," she said softly. "Those who shot the arrows are responsible, not you." 

_… where did I get five from-?_

"Everyone tells me that I couldn't help it, but they didn't see what I did. They didn't see her eyes as the arrows pierced her, the fear and the despair. He'd never say it, but I think Belphie blames me for saving him instead of her-"

_Oh, Beel._

"-In fact, I knew that at the time. That he'd want me to choose her. But I chose him, and… Tabby, what choice would you have made?"

He looked at her helplessly, and she swallowed hard. Platitudes were useless, she knew that, but honesty was difficult. Beel had opened up to her though, and the least she could do was trust him in return.

"I think in situations like that, we don't get to choose, not really,” she said quietly. “It feels like we must have, that we were the only moving piece, but we only see our own little path. You said you were Lucifer's preferred general, so you probably know how to fight tactically without even thinking about it. 

"Lilith was injured - saving her in that instance still would have left her a vulnerable target you'd have to protect. She may not have made it. Maybe others would have died by your absence. Maybe you'd have died yourself, trying to protect her in an ongoing war. But saving Belphie meant that two of you could keep fighting at full capacity.

"That's not the kind of action anyone chooses, not really. We see the path of greatest survival and either we take it, or we don't make it. If the latter, nobody hears our story. But if it's the former, we have to live with the guilt. It's a reminder of what we lose in order to live. And it fucking sucks."

She didn't realise there were tears on her cheeks until she was smushed against Beel's chest as he hugged her, and she was so very tempted to give in, to let the tears fall, but-

"I didn't realise you'd lost people too," he murmured.

_I can't. I can't._

"Hey," she protested weakly, "I was meant to be helping you not the other way round!" 

He huffed a laugh as he stepped back, running his hand through his hair. 

"You did that too," he smiled, as his DDD beeped.

Tabby's phone rang loudly, and she frowned as she extracted it from her pocket, smiling and wiping her tears away when she saw who it was. 

"Tabby, where are ya?!" Mammon sounded winded, and she felt her anxiety rise. "Something seriously bad is happenin' - I tried callin' Diavolo but he didn't pick up! Is Beel with ya?" 

"Slow down, wolf," she tried to sound as calm as possible. "Tell me what's wrong." 

"The runaway dog is in the underground tomb, an' Lucifer's about ta kill him, shit-!" 

She heard his phone clatter to the ground before the connection cut, and she turned to Beel with wide eyes. 

"Luke is in the underground tomb-" 

Beel rushed towards the door. 

"-and Lucifer's found him!" 

The large demon charged ahead and she followed as best she could. 

_There's an underground tomb?!_

~~~

Mammon had sprung back to his feet, taking up position beside Asmo, between Lucifer and the cowering angel. If it came down to it, the two demons would be able to hold Lucifer long enough for the angel to escape, but the damage of doing so would be cataclysmic.

_Or I can grab Luke and fly outta here. But he needs ta drop the damn-_

“Move,” growled the Avatar of Pride, his eyes flashing.

“Think of the exchange program!” Asmo was trying in vain to charm his brother. “Diavolo’s dream, remember?”

“The program doesn’t require traitors!”

“Lucifer, calm down would ya?” Mammon let his horns and eyes transform, to try and shock some sense into his brother. “He’s just a runaway dog, that’s all! No need ta lose yer temper, okay? Let’s just sit down and talk it out.”

“Talk?!” spat Lucifer. “All angels do is lie!”

“N-no, I-I don’t!” Luke stuttered. “A-and you can’t scare me, looking all evil. It w-w-won’t work! I report directly to Michael the Archangel-”

_Oh fuck, don’t-_

“-one of the g-greatest-”

“That book,” Lucifer hissed. “WHY IS IT IN YOUR HANDS?!”

Mammon saw Beel and Tabby step into the tomb, and he reverted his horns and eyes immediately.

_Shit. Shit!_

“Y-you mean this…? I-I found it a minute ago. I j-just picked it up. The sculpture on the stone coffin was hold- wait, that’s a coffin… oh no.”

“I know that book…” the presence of Beel was finally registered by Luke and Lucifer both.  
  
“Finally!” exclaimed Mammon, trying to emphasise who was present. “Tabby, Beel, yer here! Took ya long enough!”

“That’s a grimoire,” Beel looked increasingly angry. “The one that has the power to control a demon, to make them do anything, even if it violates a pact. I didn’t know it was hidden down here… We cannot allow it to be stolen.”

“Luke wouldn’t steal anything,” pointed out Tabby calmly, and Beel slowly nodded his agreement, calming down.

“What the hell are ya even doin’ in here anyway, dog?” Mammon kept deflecting the conversation, trying to steer them towards less explosive territory. “No one but a demon should be able ta get in here, so how’d ya manage it?”

He glanced at Lucifer, who had backed off a little but still looked furious.

“I-I don’t know!” wailed the angel. “I was in Beel’s closet and then the next thing I knew, I-”

“Beel’s closet...?” snarled Lucifer.

_Oh, crapnoodles._

“-Did I hear that correctly? Did you just confirm that you were IN BEELZEBUB’S ROOM?”

As Lucifer turned his anger towards the large demon, Luke shuffled behind Beel, trying to pull Tabby back with him, but the eldest brother grabbed the angel, pulling him beside Beel as he glared at them both. In a flash, Mammon was beside Tabby, his priority shifting from protecting Luke to guarding his human.

“BEELZEBUB,” Lucifer’s voice boomed, echoing around the tomb. “Were you hiding this angel? Did you allow him access to the House of Lamentation?! This angel who would steal our grimoire?!”

“Y-you’ve got it wrong!” the angel spoke up, his voice trembling as Beel stayed silent. “I wasn’t trying to steal-”

“SILENCE. You will both face the consequences…!”

Before Mammon could stop her, Tabby moved in front of both Beel and Luke, shielding them both.

“Tabs?!” he gasped in panic.

“Out of the way, human!” Lucifer’s face twisted with his wrath. “Or do you wish to die?!”

“I won’t let you hurt them, not when you won’t even listen!”

“Tabby, no!” Beel looked horrified, and Mammon tensed, still behind his human but ready to grab her and run.

“A lowly human risking so much for a demon and an angel, how unique,” sneered Lucifer, taking a step closer, his power slamming into the human who somehow stayed standing. “Thinking you can have whatever you want?! That you get to choose your own outcome?! Well, if you _want_ to be a hero so badly, you will _choose_ one of them to save. Beelzebub or Luke. One or the other. Make your choice! Who gets killed today, Tabby?”

CRACK!

The noise of her hand hitting Lucifer’s face reverberated round the crypt, and Mammon instantly switched into demon-form, ready to grab Tabby and rush her to safety.

At the same time though, Cerberus appeared, launching himself past the horrified demons and angel who scrambled out the way, planting himself directly behind the trembling human, guarding her and baring his teeth at Lucifer with a warning growl. 

_Holy SHIT!!_

"Don't you _fucking_ dare," Tabby hissed at the oldest brother, shaking with anger. "Don't _ever_ try and make me feel responsible for YOUR lack of fucking control. I can't- I can't stop ANYONE from dying!" 

Her voice trembled with her last words, and Mammon's heart ached. He knew she had no family, no person she claimed to miss in the human realm.

_Just how much death has she already had to deal with?_

The power was still coming off the Avatar of Pride in waves, his face one of anger, shock, and betrayal, but Mammon could see the glint of realisation in his eyes, the beginning of the guilt that would soon drown him.

There was a noise like air being sucked from a room, and Lucifer's power retracted, a familiar hand upon his shoulder. Diavolo nodded to Mammon, who switched back to his usual form and took Tabby's hand, leading her back outside, followed by the others.

Luke was still shivering with fear, and the angel yelped in fright as Cerberus pushed past him to get to his new human friend.

"He's never done that before," murmured Beel, his demon form revealing that he'd been ready to save Tabby too. "Cerberus doesn't like anybody but Lucifer."

Tabby breathed out heavily, and the giant dog nuzzled one head against her with a snuffly noise. She gave a soft chuckle, and hugged the dog tight, nearly disappearing in his fur.

"Thank you, Cerberus. That was very brave of you. You're such a good boy."

Mammon grinned as the huge demon dog wagged his tail happily, the others still shocked. Cerberus gave her one last nuzzle then headed back into the crypt, to his master.

"Luke, would you like me to walk you back to Purgatory Hall?" asked Beel, and the angel blinked in surprise.

"Um, I can manage," he said sharply, before wincing slightly. "I mean, thank you. I-I appreciate the offer. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, I truly didn't mean to-" 

Luke turned to Tabby, his eyes downcast. 

"-thank you for helping me, Tabby. I am really sorry. I'll bake you all your favourites as soon as I get back!"

The human smiled at him, though Mammon realised she was looking a little dazed.

"You're very welcome, Luke. This was just an unlucky series of events, it wasn't your fault.”

_Might she be going into shock? That's definitely something humans do… I'd better get her-_

Tabby stumbled suddenly, and her body crumpled as she lost consciousness.

~~~

“She will be okay,” Barbatos nodded, and Mammon sighed in relief as Beel flopped down on the couch with a loud exhale. “It’s partly shock, as you surmised. Withstanding a demon’s power like that is… rare. But you said she’d been exhausted and cold quite frequently, Beel?”

“Yeah,” the Avatar of Gluttony looked worried, “even when I make sure she’s eating properly.”

“She doesn’t sleep well,” offered Mammon, “normally I mean. But she’s still real careful with her wrist, which ya said shoulda healed by now.”

“Hmm,” the butler looked thoughtful. “Tabby is the first non-magical human guest we have had in quite some time. It’s possible there are some unforeseen needs we haven’t anticipated. I shall look into it. In the meantime, she will have the midweek day for additional rest from now on. Do try and prevent more undue stress. Call me if she seems to be out of sorts when she wakes.”

_Diavolo’s probably tellin’ Lucifer the same. Losin’ it that far… he’s unlikely to do it again, but I’m gonna have ta be more vigilant._

There was an unwelcome feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach, as he knew that the only reason he hadn’t intervened was to avoid letting her see his demon form. If Lucifer had tried to strike, he was confident he would have been able to get her clear in time. But he hadn’t factored in the toll of any emotional stress.

“Humans are so fragile,” sighed Beel after Barbatos left. “But, her will certainly isn’t. I never thought I’d have a human trying to protect me.”

“Yeah. Lucifer meant it when he called her unique. He doesn’t know what ta make of her. Why were ya hiding the chihuahua anyway?”

“He fell out with Simeon. Though it sounded more like he just went off in a strop. He asked Tabby for help…”

“And she agreed, because of course she did,” Mammon shook his head with a small smile. “Keepin’ her out of trouble is hard. And that’s ME sayin’ that.”

“This was my fault though,” Beel sounded sad. “My room, my closet. I should have just messaged Simeon to come and get him. But then he disappeared, and we found Lilith’s room-”

_Wha-?_

“Lilith’s room?” 

“Oh, yeah. There’s a hidden room next to yours that I found with Tabby. If you look closely at the wall, in the pattern there’s a verse written in Angelic about Lilith which marks the door. It’s decorated like her old room was. I don’t know why.”

_For Lucifer. To remember. And then he thought her tomb was being robbed… Ugh._

_Hm, Beel really has been sharing a LOT with my kitten though._

“You and Tabs have got pretty close, huh?” he attempted a nonchalant attitude, but Beel looked at him shrewdly.

“Your jealousy is getting a little obvious, big brother.”

“Wha-?! I-I’m not jealous!! As-”

Mammon’s spluttering was interrupted by his brother’s shushing, and he remembered he was supposed to keep quiet and let his human rest. He could feel heat emanating from his face, making him huff in frustration.

“If you _were_ jealous,” drawled Beel, “I guess you’d like to know that Tabby and I are just friends. Her interest is in someone else, but I _do_ want to help protect her…”

As his brother closed his eyes, needing rest himself, Mammon left the room in confusion.

_Who is she interested in?!_

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Man or a Monster by Sam Tinnesz
> 
> When you close your eyes, what do you see?  
> Do you hold the light or is darkness underneath?  
> In your hands, there's a touch that can heal  
> But in those same hands, is the power to kill
> 
> Are you a man or a monster?  
> Are you a man or a monster?  
> Are you a man or a monster?  
> When you look at yourself  
> Are you a man  
> Or a monster?


	14. Don't You Ever Tame Your Demons

_Jeez, why am I such a fainting flower all of a sudden?_

Beel was snoozing quietly as Tabby came back to awareness, piecing together the events of the day. Lucifer, _the_ Lucifer, had lost control and for whatever reason, she had felt no fear at all. Only an anger that obliterated everything in its path, her patience for the difficult demon finally lost when he’d dared to try and make her choose his target.

She winced as she remembered striking him. The lack of fear was worrying, but using violence distressed her far more.

_If I wasn’t scared, why did I hit him? I’d never strike someone in anger, so what was it…? Unless that’s where all my fear went, expelled physically. Fuck. How can I be mad at him for losing his temper if I did the same? I’m the one who hurt someone, not him._

_That has to be Lilith’s tomb. And Mammon said only demons could get in, which means nobody else was meant to see that stone coffin. The grimoire is serious, but I wonder how much of Lucifer’s anger was because of where it was._

She knew that it had to have been Lucifer who had put the hidden room in the House of Lamentation, an exact replica of Lilith’s room as she had no doubt left it, a memory frozen in time. The grief and guilt that Beel carried was surely equalled or even surpassed by Lucifer’s feelings. He had led the rebellion, his angels joining his cause without hesitation...

_I still don’t know why, what the reason for the war was. But Lilith paid the price. Even so, him losing control and not even attempting to listen- threatening Beel as well as me and Luke! - is this what Belphegor faced when he tried to raise his concerns with his eldest brother? Lucifer won’t listen to anyone who isn’t Diavolo, that much is certainly true._

Tabby glanced across at Beel, the large demon crammed onto the couch as she occupied his bed, his twin’s bed left undisturbed. He clearly missed Belphie dreadfully, even volunteering to switch places with him, not knowing of his true location and fate. She still wasn’t keen on the idea of helping the demon in the attic, but she could at least now appreciate _why_ he might be locked up there.

_If I managed to get Lucifer to listen to him, without freeing Belphegor, could that work? But the only way to do that would be to make a pact with Lucifer, and I really don’t see that happening. Maybe if he sees his brothers trust me… would that be enough for him to listen?_

With a sigh, she sat up, lightly stretching before squeaking in pain. Her wrist was sore again, a sharp pain below her thumb.

_Did I land on it again? I don’t remember hitting the ground..._

“Tabby, you’re awake!” Beel leapt up and came over with a grin. “I’m so glad you’re okay. Do you remember what happened? You nearly got yourself killed! Barbatos checked you over, but _please_ don’t ever put yourself in Lucifer’s path again, least of all for me.”

“Were you hurt at all?” she asked, and he shook his head.

“No, but now is really not the time to be worrying about me! You stepped in to shield a demon from harm. You, a human. That’s unheard of, Tabby-”

He sat on the bed with a sigh.

“-Luke is fine as well, but quite shaken. Simeon messaged to say he was back home. And Mammon was here, watching over you - he caught you when you fell and carried you here. He was really worried. He likes you a lot even if he won’t admit it.”

She laughed, realising that Beel saying something like that was probably the reason for her guardian demon’s absence.

_Silly tsundere wolf._

“He’s not used to having friends,” she smiled.

“Oh, I see,” he smirked. “You’re both idiots.”

“Wha-?”

“Anyway, all of this was my fault,” he held up his hand to indicate he wanted to keep speaking, and she swallowed her protest. “My room, my apparently magic wardrobe. It was my punishment to bear. But then… Tabby, you aren’t a demon or an angel, you don’t even have magic! You’re a regular human, so why did you try to protect us?”

“I- because…” Tabby frowned. “I couldn’t stand and do nothing. He wouldn’t even listen, it wasn’t fair. And you’re my friend, Beel. My bear hoodie buddy. Bear buddy!”

Beel shook his head with a smile.

“I couldn’t help but wonder,” he said hesitantly, “if the situation had been the other way round, would I have stepped in to defend you? But when you put yourself in front of Lucifer, I switched into my demon form at the same time as Mammon, ready to defend you. I want to make a pact with you. To help keep you safe.”

_Oh, wow. To protect me from Lucifer? And himself I guess, if the kitchen incident ever repeats._

“Thank you, Beel. I’d like that - let's make a pact.”

She felt the now familiar lurch inside as the pact was formed, and Beel let out a sigh of relief.

“Can I ask,” he began, “why do you make the pacts? Protection is probably part of it, but you’re not like Solomon, trying to gain power. So what got you wanting to make pacts with us?”

_He really does see a lot more than he ever tells._

“I want to try, and I’m emphasising the _try_ ,” Tabby stressed, and the demon nodded, “to get Lucifer to listen to Belphegor, and for them to make peace-”

Beel’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“-I don’t think I’ll ever be able to make a pact with Lucifer, but having pacts with his brothers has to prove my intentions at least. But the original reason was my own safety… I’m not the kind of person who likes feeling vulnerable, but here- I don’t want to be afraid.”

“You didn’t look afraid earlier,” he huffed a laugh as he stood, rummaging in some boxes, “but I understand. And I would like my brothers to make up, too. Not even Solomon has managed to impress Lucifer, let alone make a pact with him. But if anyone can do it, I’d say it would be you.”

“Uh, you did see him snarling at me earlier, right?”

“Technically, he was snarling at me too. If anything, that just proves you’re family.”

The demon winked at her before spilling snacks across her bed, and recognising the haul, she beamed at him.

“Human treats!” he grinned. “Barbatos had them sent over. I recognise some of them but a lot are new…”

“Wanna help me eat them?”

Beel blushed happily.

“I like the cat ones, they have so many flavours.”

_Cat...?_

Tabby rummaged through the food on the bed. It looked like Barbatos had sent a multicultural selection, from rich German chocolate to a mountain of Pocky. But in one pile…

“Oh!” she chuckled. “Kitkats! These are amazing. In a lot of the human world you only get a few flavours, so the others are highly prized. I still remember the slogan from when I was a kid, ‘Have a break, have a kitkat’.”

“That reminds me,” the demon was carefully making a small pile of his own, and she realised he was making sure he didn’t take all of any one thing. “Barbatos says you’ll get an extra day off a week from now on. So you _are_ the kitkat!”

The thought of more time off was rather surprising to Tabby, as she had managed to keep up with her coursework fairly well, despite the neverending chaos around her.

_Fragile human needing special treatment? Great._

“Not your fault, kitkat,” Beel explained, evidently picking up on her unease, and she smiled despite herself. “It’s because of us, we’ve made your experience a lot more stressful than it is for the other exchange students. And I know you’d never complain, which is probably why Diavolo has made it official so you can’t protest. Doesn’t mean you can’t still study, it’ll just be in a quieter environment here while we’re all at the academy. You’ll maybe get Cerberus as your guard, given how much he likes you.”

“Well… that doesn’t sound so bad,” she conceded. “Is Cerberus allowed in the house?”

“Not usually, but that’s more because he’s not a fan of anyone but Lucifer. I’d say my brother owes you at least that much.”

_Hm. I’m not sure whether Lucifer will apologise or threaten me. Perhaps that’s unkind but…_

It was hard not to think now of what could have happened if Cerberus hadn’t appeared, or if two of the demons present hadn’t been prepared to defend her. It wouldn’t take very much for a demon of any power level to harm or even kill her. She disliked feeling weak, but the hard truth was that she wasn’t a match for any of them. 

_And even Mammon and Beel being kind to me, and Levi wanting to be friends… my life must seem so insignificant compared to theirs. The thought of spending time with Cerberus makes me happy, because I love dogs, and I miss having one._

_But am I the equivalent of a dog to demons? A fun new pet with a lifespan that is far too short?_

Tabby kept the smile on her face, but an overwhelming feeling of sadness began to swallow her whole.

~~~

Mammon relaxed as he read the message from Beel, that his human was awake and seemed to be suffering no ill effects. His first priority was taken care of, which meant now it was time to-

He paused outside Lucifer’s office, hearing Diavolo’s voice inside.

“-how much you care for your brothers. And if they can see that as well, recognise it, then that’s all good and well. However, back there you said something to Tabby, ‘A lowly human… Thinking you can have whatever you want? That you get to choose your own outcome?’”

There was a beat of silence before the prince continued.

“Your loyalty to me, the freedom of your family, their right to know the truth... You place so much importance on it all. So, I wonder-”

A sliver of ice had slipped into Diavolo’s voice, and Mammon held his breath.

“-who is it that REALLY isn’t being given choices here? Who is suffering from a lack of options? What do you think, Lucifer?”

There was only quiet, and Mammon slipped away. Regardless of his own anger, now was not the time to have it out with his brother, and he retreated to his room. Lucifer’s lack of answers worried him almost as much as his earlier loss of control.

_What’s goin’ on in his head? Losin’ control at us is hardly rare, but if he’d attacked Tabby he’d be directly fuckin’ up Diavolo’s plans. And that definitely ain’t like him at all. An’ if Diavolo hadn’t shown, he’d have brought the entire crypt down with his rage while I got her ta safety._

_What options does he feel like he doesn’t have?_

He sighed loudly as he flopped on his bed, determined to speak to Lucifer before the day was over.

Levi’s head suddenly popped up in front of his face and he screamed.

“Aaah, shut up dumbass!” Levi fell backwards, looking highly annoyed. 

“WHAT IN THE FU-?! Have ya not heard of KNOCKIN’?!”

“I was already in here,” his brother shrugged. “Beel is taking Tabby out to Hell’s Kitchen, I thought we could tag along.”

Mammon narrowed his eyes. Most likely the otaku knew that Mammon certainly would go wherever his human did, and that sticking to him would give the greatest chance of getting dinner. With the house kitchen still out of use, perhaps Levi’s own stash had run lower than he’d boasted.

_Wait, Tabby didn’t message me ta tell me!_

He swiped his phone open, heaving a sigh of relief as he saw that she had in fact done exactly that. The demon had just been too busy in his own thoughts to realise.

“Fine,” he grumbled, checking his hair in his mirror. “Let’s go.”

~~~

Tabby _seemed_ perfectly fine after her ordeal, but Mammon wasn’t entirely convinced. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but there was something not quite right, which was maybe understandable given what she’d been through. Still, with Beel and Levi present, he figured it best to let it go for now, and the news that his human had made a pact with Beel was oddly reassuring.  
  
The kitchen rampage had only been a few nights before, and with the two of them getting on - and Beel stating they were ‘just friends’ - Mammon was glad she had a way to calm him if he was ever caught short between meals.

_Not that she’s used a pact since that first time, but she would in an emergency, right? She said they’re to keep her safer. Which means it’s just Satan, Asmo, an’ Lucifer that are potential dangers._

_… That doesn’t really make me feel any better._

"So Tabby was telling me," began Beel, as he took a rare break between courses, "that aside from keeping herself safe, the pacts will also hopefully increase Lucifer's trust in her."

"Huh," Levi looked thoughtful as the human nodded. "As a strategy, that has a probability only a little higher than zero. I'd say our oldest brother respects very few."

"Nah, he just doesn't show it," offered Mammon, a little puzzled at her motive. "Respect doesn't have ta mean brown-nosin' like with the big boss. Lucifer respects most of us in his own way."

"Pfff, you must be joking!" Levi scoffed. "Lol, as if Lucifer would respect a lousy shut-in like me. And what about him hanging you from the chandelier says he respects you?! LOL."

Mammon rolled his eyes slightly, and Beel stepped in to agree with him.

"Mammon is right, Lucifer does respect us. He just also has a tendency to patronise us in his goal of looking out for us."

"Patronise, torture," hummed Mammon, "same difference." 

He saw his human's eyes widen a little. 

_Oops._

"But why d'ya wanna win his trust, Tabs?" he changed the subject swiftly. "Just ta get a pact with him so he can't hurt ya? Lucifer doesn't really do pacts." 

"Neither do you, lmao!" laughed Levi. 

"Or you," Beel looked at the otaku smugly, who blushed.

"Yeah, but Lucifer is different,” Mammon reminded them. “Ya both know that." 

_VERY different. I want her ta be safe, but there's no way in hell I'm letting him make a pact with her. Over my fuckin' dead body._

"It's not to get a pact," Tabby shook her head. "I just want him to talk to Belphegor properly, so they can reconcile."

As Levi made approving noises, Mammon kept his face as neutral as he could. The conflict between two of his brothers was worrying, Belphie escalating it far more than any previous family argument, and Lucifer being particularly dismissive.

But he also knew exactly _why_ the two of them had fallen out in the first place, and the fact that it was a human trying to bring them together…

_If I could just get Lucifer to talk some sense inta him, ta listen an' reassure Belphie the way he needs- but what if Belphie won't back down? There's no compromise ta be had. If he comes back to the Devildom feelin' the same way, it's gonna end badly for all of us._

It wasn't as if Mammon hadn't tried. He was often the only brother who could actually get through to Lucifer, once he'd established he was being serious. Whether providing a listening ear or emotional relief as a punching bag, the Avatar of Greed had long looked out for all his brothers. But increasingly, over the last few months, Lucifer had shut him out even more than usual. 

The guardian demon was deeply conflicted. But he could see that Beel already looked less burdened, and he felt sure it was primarily for him that Tabby was trying to attempt the impossible. 

"Tabs, d’ya really think you can do this?" 

The human hesitated a moment, rubbing at her wrist.

"I have to try," she said slowly. "For one thing, I don't really want to keep having Lucifer flip out at me. And I don't think he wants that either. Getting him to listen, to me or Belphie, it's a challenge. But I have to try." 

"Think about it," Beel stretched. "I wrote off trying anything because I thought it was impossible. But it's only impossible if I don't try. And if we all work together-" 

"Ugh," huffed Levi, folding his arms grumpily. 

"I'll help," Mammon conceded, blushing as he saw his human's face light up.

Levi burst out laughing.

“Well of course _you_ would, Mammon. You’re her number one simp!”

“Shaddup, snake boy!” growled the Avatar of Greed, turning more red by the second. “It’s my job ta look after her, I ain’t got no choice! Ya think this is how I’d choose ta spend my time?! Not my fault I’m her number one demon.”

“The dumbass doth protest too much,” muttered Beel, and Mammon sent him a quick glare.

As he glanced at Tabby though, he was relieved to see her looking amused rather than insulted, and he wondered again at who exactly he was trying to fool.

“Anyway,” he dragged his focus back to the otaku who was busy on his phone once more, “this is something that affects the whole family, Levi. A proper quest! Would the Lord of Shadow deny Henry in bringing about a truce?" 

His brother sighed dramatically. 

"FINE. I shall assist in the noble quest to unite two feuding powers."

"Thank you!” beamed Tabby. “I knew I could count on you guys." 

Mammon dearly wished he could stop blushing, not least because it prevented him from making fun of his nerdy brother’s bright red face.

"So what is our team called?" he mused. 

"A name?" Beel frowned. "We don't really need a name." 

"'Course we do! Ya need a name ta rally behind, get our spirits in a row, raise our ducks!" 

"I-" Levi had to pause until Tabby stopped giggling. "I say, Evil Genesis Demongelion.”

“Nah, that’s kinda obvious,” Mammon leaned back in his seat.

“Skirmish Demon Alita?” suggested his human mischievously. “Ghost in the Hell?”

“Ya both are such huge dorks! We need ta have a cooler-soundin’ name. Ya know, like ‘Solomon and His Seventy-Two Demons’.”

“Yeah, he’s been trying to get a pact with me too,” Levi rolled his eyes. “Excuse me for not wanting to be number seventy-three on anyone’s list.”

“How about Mammon and his three servants?” the Avatar of Greed grinned.

“OMG, there’s a thunder sale on akuzon! I need that figure...”

“I need another order of that meat, it’s so…”

“Hey, come on! Quit ignorin’ me!”

Mammon grumbled as his brothers reverted to their usual behaviour, pretending he had ceased to exist.

“How about Tabby and friends?”

He looked up to see that his human had moved a little closer to him with a smile, and he struggled to maintain his huffy expression.

“I s’pose that’ll do,” he shrugged, fidgeting with his clothes. “... Thanks.”

“Gotta keep my number one demon happy,” she winked, and he huffed a laugh.

“That’s my human,” he beamed. “Anyway, how are ya feelin’? Ya went out like a light before.”

“Yeah,” Tabby sighed. “I’m okay. I’m not usually the fainting type, but then I guess demons yelling at me is still relatively new. Thanks for having my back.”

“I probably shouldn’t have called ya in the first place. I was thinkin’ you’d be able to send Beel ta vouch for Luke, but I put ya in more danger.”

“That wasn’t your fault, wolf,” she shook her head. “I was the one who interfered. Again. Maybe an extra day off isn’t such a bad thing if it keeps me away from everyone.”

Mammon frowned. He was pretty sure that was the opposite of the point Barbatos had made about the demons stressing her out. Before he could protest though, Levi rejoined the conversation, and his thoughts wandered as the two resident geeks compared favourite anime series.

_She can’t seriously be blaming herself for Lucifer’s behaviour, can she? Ugh, why do humans have ta be so complicated?!_

~~~

Tabby was highly amused by the demons’ antics on the way home. Breaking out the demonus hadn’t been the most sensible idea, though when she realised the Devildom alcohol of choice had zero effect on her, she felt a lot more comfortable. It also barely seemed to affect Beel, which was less surprising given just how _much_ food he’d consumed throughout the evening, but poor Levi was currently arguing with a wall about why tsunderes were clearly superior to yanderes, and not to even get him started on the disrespect shown to danderes.

Her sides were aching from laughing, as the wall shot back with increasingly unhinged points, all voiced by a squeaky Mammon.

“-if they rhyme, then they gotta be closer than that other one! Ya think tsunderes are better than the yans, then they must be better than the dans!”

“WHAT?!” Levi had his hands in his hair in rage. “No! Tsunderes are overpop-pop-pop- represented cool guys! Yanderes are derivative. Danderes are HEROES!!”

“I dunno, man, I think ya just love tsunderes.”

“YOU STUPID NORMIE WALL!!”

“Ooookay,” Beel stepped forward, hoisting Levi onto his shoulder. “Bedtime for you, snake boy.”

The large demon walked ahead as Levi mumbled in agitation, and despite his protests, he seemed content enough to be carried home.

“C’mon, Mr Wall,” she grinned, grabbing Mammon by the hand. “Gotta get you home too.”

“Oi oi,” he protested, though she noted he kept a hold of her as he matched her pace. “I’m not _that_ drunk, I’m still the guardian demon here ya know.”

“I’m very sure you could fight anyone off,” Tabby smiled, “but your ability to walk in a straight line appears to not be working very well.”

“Pfft, who wants ta be straight?!”

_Oh my-_

She collapsed in laughter again, and he tilted his head in confusion.

“Oh!” he blushed a little. “Human stuff.”

“You don’t have demons with different preferences here?” she asked, genuinely curious.

“I mean, probably? But it’s not like in the human world where ya get told yer evil for liking one group of people more than another.”

“So demons are better at being inclusive than humans,” she sighed. “Figures.”

“It’s just not really the same conversation,” he mused. “Like with angels, it’s all considered evil, which is a mindfuck. So I can understand at least a little how it is for humans. But down here, it’s just not an issue. But sure, I guess by human definitions, ya couldn’t label most of us really-”

She caught him giving her a sidelong glance, and he blushed, looking away quickly.

“-What about, um, you?”

“I don’t really have preferences either,” Tabby gave a small smile as he squeezed her hand slightly. “Just a whole lotta trust issues.”

~~~

Mammon knew it was meant as a joke, but he could see her earlier distance creeping back in, the walls going back up. Hiding emotions was not a skill he’d ever been good at, although he’d had plenty of practise at trying to read such things thanks to Lucifer.

He was fairly sure that how Tabby was truly feeling was often a mystery to most of the other demons, not catching the flashes of emotion in her eyes or the subtle differences in her voice. Of course, the others perhaps spent less time observing her, listening to her…

_Levi wasn’t entirely wrong._

The House of Lamentation loomed up in front of them, the end of the evening fast approaching.

“Well,” he gave her his best grin, “now ya got this guardian demon to protect ya. I’m the fastest around remember, I can get ya outta any trouble. An’ if anyone tries ta hurt ya, I’ll deal with it.”

“For this year at least,” she smiled sadly, and he felt an ache in his chest, not wanting to think about any kind of time limit.

“Nah,” he shook his head as he held the front door open. “Pacts don’t have an expiration date, kitten. Yer stuck with me.”

Her face lit up a little at that, and he beamed. 

“You’re back late,” Lucifer’s voice seemed to come from nowhere, and Mammon cheeped in fright as he dropped Tabby’s hand. “Were you out with Beel and the others?”

Yeah,” his human nodded. “Levi had a little too much to drink so Beel brought him home.”

“Gotta eat somewhere,” shrugged Mammon, trying to regain his composure as he felt Lucifer’s eyes on him.

“Well, I’m glad to see you and Levi are getting on better,” his elder brother turned his attention to Tabby. “The repairs to the kitchen and your room are finally done. You can move back into your room tomorrow and start sleeping there again.”

“Yay!” grinned Mammon, just tipsy enough not to realise he was being less than subtle.

As Tabby pulled him towards the stairs, he could have sworn Lucifer had hardened his eyes at him for his reaction, and he sighed.

_Shit. Is he gonna insist on checking her room for guest sleepers? Why’d I hafta say anythin’?!_

“You good from here?” 

He blinked realising he was in front of his own door, and that he should probably let go of her hand again, suddenly very aware of how close they were standing.

“Um, yeah! The Great Mammon thanks you for the assistance. Not that he needed it. Me, I mean. It is I.”

His human chuckled softly, and before he realised what was happening, she kissed him on the cheek.

“G’night, wolf.”

By the time his brain rebooted enough to protest, she had already disappeared into Beel’s room, leaving the Avatar of Greed standing with his jaw dropped open.

~~~

“Tabby, are you awake?”

“Mhm?”

_Insomnia, my true superpower._

She focused on Beel’s words, the demon sounding uncharacteristically anxious.

“You remember I told you about Lilith?” he sighed. “I dream about her sometimes, and not in a happy way. Back in the Celestial Realm, a long time ago, I once asked her who she would save out of me and Belphie, if she could only save one. And like you did today, she refused. She said she’d save us both-”

Tabby turned on her side, just making out his figure hunched over on the couch.

“-That happened, but in my dream… Lilith and Belphie disappear, and I’m left all alone. All the light disappears, it’s just black, and I’m falling, falling for so long. I…”

Beel exhaled a shaky breath.

“Would it be okay if- if I held your hand, Tabby? Just for a little while, until I fall asleep.”

“Of course,” she shimmied across her bed as he walked over, “I told you this bed is big enough for two, Beelbear.”

He huffed a laugh as he lay down, making sure he was keeping a little distance, and she held his hand, hearing his breathing slowly relax.

“Thanks, kitcat.”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A [handily timed guide to OM -dere types](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/post/629268100616011776/i-am-a-big-fan-of-your-blog-and-l-love-your) ^^
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Arsonist's Lullabye by Hozier
> 
> When I was a child, I heard voices  
> Some would sing and some would scream  
> You soon find you have few choices  
> I learned the voices died with me
> 
> When I was a child, I'd sit for hours  
> Staring into open flame  
> Something in it had a power  
> Could barely tear my eyes away
> 
> All you have is your fire  
> And the place you need to reach  
> Don't you ever tame your demons  
> But always keep 'em on a leash


	15. Game of Survival

Tabby wasn’t able to sleep much, the events of the day circling her mind relentlessly. From hunting for Luke and learning about Lilith, to slapping an angry Lucifer and making a pact with Beel, she badly needed some time to decompress. The extra day off each week would, perhaps, be useful after all.

Her thoughts kept drifting back to Lucifer, and the various conflicting sides of himself that he kept showing. Anyone trying to assume authority over her usually went straight on her shit list, but she knew that she was not exactly blameless in this situation.

_He was heavy handed in laying down his law, but the one thing he really put his foot down on is the one rule I keep breaking. Lucifer said nothing about my uniform changes, or me being up at night, or about anything really. All I had to do was not go up one set of stairs…_

She sighed in the dark. Beel was mumbling slightly in his sleep again, but this time he didn’t wake. It sounded like his dreams had been more pleasant and for that she was glad. The Avatar of Gluttony had a very soft heart, especially for a demon.

_As does Mammon, and Levi too. Which makes me think that maybe more of them are softer than I realise, just buried beneath a hardened shell._

_I went up those stairs because I heard someone in trouble. And trouble is exactly what I found. But I trust Belphie even less than I trust Lucifer._

Tabby had seen _something_ in the eldest brother’s eyes, not only after she struck him but before it as well. He was yelling, screaming even, but she wasn’t sure that she was truly his target, not really.

_Not that that would prevent me from being his victim, and yet… I don’t think he would hurt me. Or at least, I don’t think he wants to. Either way, repeatedly annoying him isn’t going to help me earn his trust._

_Ah, shit - I’m the one that needs to swallow their damn pride._

Pride, the oldest of sins and the oldest of virtues in one, was a complex thing. Greed, Lust, and Gluttony she knew were relatively simple, describing selfish actions of consumption, while the other deadly sins concerned the corruption of the mind itself. As with all things, moderation was the key when it came to the societies she was used to navigating, but the Devildom and the Celestial Realms evidently embodied the extremes.

She was fiercely independent, but often put others before herself, prioritising their feelings, and yet…

_Thinking I know better than Lucifer, when I’m the newcomer in hell and he happens to be the actual fucking devil… ugh. I need to try and play nice. It’s what he was trying to tell me with that chess game. I’m not gonna let myself get pushed around, but I need to remember I’m not wholly innocent here._

Mostly, Tabby was still worried about her lack of fear and what that meant. She hoped it was simply down to knowing that Mammon was right behind her at the time. Beel had told her that her guardian demon had switched into his demon-form, but she hadn’t seen it - he’d turned back to his usual self before he'd guided her out of the tomb. 

Given the circumstances, she was pretty sure that he didn’t want her to see that side of himself, as there was no real reason for him to have switched back so quickly otherwise. She had no way of knowing how he would look, with the demon-forms of Lucifer, Levi and Beel all wildly different. And she had experienced all three of those demons moving to attack her in their rage, unlike Mammon who despite having been punched in the face multiple times had shown no signs of transforming.

_After we made our pact, I saw the tips of his horns at the academy, when he was trying to be intimidating, and he reversed it immediately, looking flustered… For all I know he could be nearly as powerful as Lucifer, but he seems concerned about accidentally frightening me. Or he's just worried about showing his full self._

She blushed in the dark, thinking about her demon. She felt close to Beel, and she enjoyed hanging out with Levi, but something about the second eldest demon lord felt very different. Tabby felt safe when she was with him, a feeling she hadn’t experienced in many, many years.

Just the act of kissing him on the cheek had been enough for her to hurry off without looking back, unsure if it meant as much to him as it did to her. She wasn’t used to being the one who was uncertain, but she really didn’t want to hurt her guardian demon.

_And that’s just it. My demon. I keep nearly referring to him as that out loud. And he calls me his human but that’s different, that’s a demon thing… isn’t it? But ‘kitten’ definitely isn’t…_

_If I’m back in my own bedroom from tomorrow I guess I’ll see if he wants to be my sleep buddy again. Maybe that’ll help me work this shit out._

~~~

Mammon shifted uncomfortably as the silence at the table stretched out, the events from yesterday weighing heavily upon the household. With the kitchen fixed, breakfasts should have been back to normal, but even Beel had somewhat lost his appetite.

Asmo and Satan were discussing exactly that, murmuring in hushed voices, and he cringed as Satan revelled in focusing on the fact Lucifer had been struck by a human, the eldest brother remaining silent.

“I see that Mammon’s face still has the same stupid expression as always-”

“Hey!” the Avatar of Greed cut across Satan’s words. “If you’ve got somethin’ ta say about my face, at least say it ta my damn face! Stop hidin’ behind yer whispers!”

“I’m quite sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Asmo rolled his eyes. “We aren’t whispering. Don’t have a hissy fit, Mammon.”

Mammon could see his human looking uncomfortable, and he dropped the argument. It wasn’t worth instigating yet another demon fight, not after yesterday. And it was going to be a long day, beginning with a boring council meeting that he apparently couldn’t get out of, and later an afternoon of double classes.

Tabby got up from her seat, evidently about to make her way to the Academy, and Lucifer cleared his throat.

“Tabby, would you stop by the music room for a chat before you head to the council meeting?”

“... sure.”

“I’ll be there waiting for you,” Lucifer nodded and swept out of the room, leaving her to hover awkwardly.

“Oooh,” exclaimed Asmo, “Lucifer wants to see Tabby? Yikes, so scary!”

“Pff, careful, Asmodeus,” Satan drawled. “He’ll hear you.”

Mammon realised that both Beel and Levi were looking at his human with worried expressions, and he flashed her a smile, hoping to reassure her. He saw her face soften a little, and she tilted her head slightly.

“Could you maybe come with me, Mammon?”

“‘Course, I’ve got yer back.”

“Now, now,” chided Asmo, “don’t lie to the little lamb.”

The guardian leapt to his feet as he flipped Asmo off, relieved to see Tabby smile, and walked her out of the dining room and up the stairs.

“D’ya want me ta come in with ya, Tabs?”

“I think I’ll be okay,” she bit her lip. “But if anything does go wrong…”

“He’ll be on his best behaviour,” Mammon’s voice was firm. “But if ya need me, just call my name an’ I’ll be there in under one second. I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

His smile faltered as she closed the door behind her, and he strained his hearing to be sure that he would indeed hear any call.

_Or if he raises his voice. I need ta try an’ find out if she’s able ta summon me even without magic…_

He had a lot less experience with pacts than most of his brothers, and he wasn’t entirely sure how exactly they worked. Most humans had at least a small amount of magic potential, and the fact Tabby had none yet was also immune to their powers was perplexing to say the least. 

_Could whatever stops powers from workin’ on her also be hiding any magical ability, even from herself? That’s some X-Men shit, but I wonder…_

The feeling of tension that had been bothering him dissipated, and he felt his worry draining away. The meeting was surely going fine, with no raised voices, and he relaxed as he waited, intent on staying by her side for the foreseeable future. Regardless of how Lucifer apologised, Mammon still felt that he’d failed in his role as guardian, but he reasoned that if he made sure to stick by her, he’d be able to remove her from any other situations before they escalated. 

_I know she doesn’t blame me, but…_

He blushed as he remembered the kiss on the cheek from the night before, blushing even harder at the fact such a small thing made him so flustered. Mammon couldn’t deny that it was a gesture of affection, even if it was only because he was drunk and silly at the time. And he was pretty sure no other person would be getting a kiss on the cheek from Tabby, but…

His heart had fluttered at the feeling of her lips on his skin, his usual nightmares chased away by a very different kind of dream that had him waking up in sweat with a racing heart. 

_Even if I can stay in her room tonight, am I only gonna embarrass myself? I don’t wanna ruin what I already have, but I don’t- I-_

Mammon tried to focus on thinking through another money making scheme, desperate to think of anything less complex than his mixed up feelings about a certain human who filled him with happiness and worry in equal measure.

~~~

“I assume you know why I want to talk with you,” Lucifer was lounging on the couch, and she suspected that he was trying to look non-threatening. “It’s regarding last night.”

Tabby nodded, sitting in the seat near him with a clear line of sight back to the door.

“I apologise,” the demon met her eyes. “What I did to you was inexcusable. However-”

_Oh. Here comes the ‘but…’_

“-I want to make one thing very clear. I have no issue with you making pacts with my brothers, as long as they consent of course. But… your curiosity is problematic. I warned you not to climb the stairs to the attic-”

_Though you also admitted that you allowed me to._

“-And yet you did exactly that. There is a spell cast on the stairs that prevents any demon but myself from going up there. Unfortunately, it only works on demons - humans and angels are unaffected. As I’m sure you now recognise, there is nothing at the top of those stairs.”

_Shit. I knew it. If humans aren’t able to see Belphegor’s door, why can I see it? Or did Lucifer mess up? But then, if he knows the spell on the stairs doesn’t work, he’d know if the one on the door didn’t… wouldn’t he?_

Tabby realised the demon was probably awaiting a response, and without one he carried on, his voice a little more terse.

“You are here to complete your year in the exchange program, after which you will be returned to the human world. Curiosity killed-”

He cut himself off with a huff of annoyance.

“That’s not...” he hesitated, looking frustrated. “I’m not trying to threaten you, I’m attempting to keep you safe from harm. But the fact remains that yesterday I did the very opposite. I put you through a very scary experience, and I am sorry. Sometime in the near future I’d like to take you out for a meal to try and make amends.”

She blinked in surprise.

“Well, that’s all I had to say,” sighed Lucifer. “You’re free to go.”

“I have something I’d like to say as well,” Tabby spoke at last, and the demon nodded, looking curious. “I can’t promise I won’t break any rules, but this program, the whole experience - I’m way out of my depth here. I’m not deliberately trying to provoke you, I’m just trying to do my best to hold on to who I am.”

The Avatar of Pride nodded slowly.

“And I wanted to apologise,” she added, trying not to smile as his eyebrows shot up. “Yesterday in the tomb, it wasn’t a pleasant ordeal but I struck you, and I’m sorry. I don’t… that’s not who I am. It won't happen again.”

Lucifer was quiet for a long moment, and she couldn’t get a read on him beyond his evident surprise

_A slap is probably hardly noticeable on a physical level, but surely it must have dented his pride. Although, given pride is at the core of his being... I hope an apology doesn’t actually make it worse._

“That’s not something you need to apologise for,” his voice sounded strained, “but I understand, I think. Your apology is accepted.”

“As is yours,” she smiled at him as she stood. “I’d best get to that meeting!”

~~~

Tabby was relaxed as she walked to the academy, a happy Mammon at her side. Her guardian demon had been slouched against the corridor wall, looking lost in thought, and she wondered if he had already spoken with his brother to be so sure of her safety.

“Lucifer really ain’t that bad,” he said quietly, “but don’t tell him I said that, okay? ‘Cause he’s still an asshat.”

“I’m starting to realise that my mixed feelings about him seem pretty normal,” she shook her head. “But he’s punched you right in the face with no warning, and you even said that he tortures you.”

“We-ll yeah,” Mammon admitted, with a shrug. “But ya gotta remember that we’re demons, right? It’s not easy ta do lasting damage- I’m not sayin’ I LIKE it, but that kinda thing does keep tensions down a bit, y’know?”

“Stops him from losing his temper you mean?”

“Not just him, everyone! A little argument has the potential to turn inta all out war if we’re not careful.”

“Hm,” Tabby scuffed her boot as she walked, not terribly convinced. “I haven’t seen you lose your temper though, wolf. Even when very provoked.”

“Eh, I dunno about that,” the demon deflected, reddening slightly. “Maybe I’m just on my best behaviour around you?”

He grinned at her, showing his fangs, and she laughed. The guardian demon always hid his lies behind questions, ensuring that he was never exactly lying when he wasn’t telling the truth.

“I’m pretty sure it’s not just that,” she smiled. “Considering I was put under your protection, while three of your brothers have already tried to attack me, and another tried to hypnotise me.”

“Wait, Asmo tried ta charm ya?” Mammon scowled. “When?!”

“On the first day, it was before you arrived. He seemed a bit put out that it didn’t work.”

“Huh,” the flicker of anger was gone from his face, the demon looking determined. “I don’t think any of our powers work on ya, but he’s damn lucky that his didn’t. If he tries that again it’ll be him gettin’ the punch to the face.”

“I guess I’m just gonna have to let random acts of violence go,” she mused. “I just don’t like seeing you targeted so much is all.”

Her demon was quiet for a moment, a little lost for words.

“I’m the second-most powerful demon lord, ya don’t need ta worry about it. It’s just a demon thing is all. It doesn’t mean I hate Lucifer or the others, it’s… hard ta explain is all.”

“Okay, wolf,” she nodded with a smile. “I trust you.”

Mammon blushed furiously, and she let the subject drop, not wanting his tsundere act to slam back into place.

“Hey hey!” he called as they caught up with the other demons, who had evidently stalled to see how things played out. “Look who’s still alive!”

“Let’s see…” Beel peered at her closely, pulling an exaggerated thoughtful expression. “Two arms, both legs, eyes still in sockets, ears still attached. Yup! Guess you’re okay.”

The big demon grinned at her as she giggled, and as the group started walking towards the academy, she noted that Mammon had squeezed himself closer to her, maintaining his number one demon spot.

“I need to know what Lucifer did,” yawned Levi, “but I’m too tired to think. You’ve got to give me all the deets L-8-R, yo!”

“Aww, man, c’mon,” exclaimed Mammon. “Yer such a dweeb! Where’d ya pick up old text speak like THAT from? An’ I mean, it’s bad enough when ya type it, but who the hell actually says it out loud?!”

“Well, I for one am quite dismayed by how boring Lucifer has become,” Asmo sighed. “Letting you go alive, and all.”

Her guardian demon growled, and while Asmo rolled his eyes, Tabby saw that the Avatar of Lust had moved a little further from her, just in case.

It was an unwelcome reminder of her true status amongst most demons, as a human being tolerated for her entertainment value and little else.

_What use is a human who won’t even die for their enjoyment…?_

“Of course,” Satan drawled, as they entered the council room. “Unless he goes crazy like yesterday, Lucifer would never harm this human. And do you know why that is, Tabby?”

“Yes,” her voice came out harsher than she intended, “because my only value is as an exchange student, and unlike my life, Diavolo’s reputation actually matters.”

~~~

The guardian demon frowned as Satan looked quite taken aback, a retort dying in the Avatar of Wrath’s throat as Tabby herself voiced the casual cruelty that the younger demon was more than capable of.

Mammon wasn’t entirely sure how Satan felt about the human, as his behaviour seemed to veer wildly between showing her new experiences in the Devildom with a friendly smile, and utter disinterest as he distanced himself coldly.

_Kinda like Lucifer in a way, surprise surprise. Torn between how he wants ta be and how he thinks he should be. Still, suits me fine. Not like I haven’t seen the way he looks at her when he thinks nobody is watchin’. Wrath boy can keep his damn distance._

“Speak of the devil!” called Asmo, bouncing in his seat.

Diavolo and Lucifer had both arrived, and Mammon observed that Tabby’s body language didn't change. Any stress or sadness she was feeling didn’t seem to be triggered by Lucifer, but he wondered what was going on in her head to make her speak of herself so harshly.

As Lucifer and the prince announced an upcoming exchange retreat between demons, angels, and humans, Mammon’s head was whirling with all the added dangers and potential difficulties of temporarily relocating to Diavolo’s castle, and-

_Wait, it starts this afternoon?! That little shit!_

He glared daggers at Lucifer, who glanced at him smugly.

_Fixin’ her room then sending us away immediately... fuck! He’d better put us in the same room or-_

“In addition to spending two nights and three days at the Demon Lord’s castle-” Lucifer was explaining.

_Argh!_

“-you'll be attending several events, including a dinner party and formal dance.”

_Two nights isn’t THAT bad I guess. But a formal dance means one thing here… everyone is gonna be in their demon forms._

Mammon slid down in his chair, feeling dejected as Diavolo and Satan told Tabby about the castle, and Levi babbled about some otaku connection.

“-it’s like something straight out of a fairy tale!” cooed Asmo. “It’s stunning!”

“At first glance, sure,” growled Mammon. “But I know the truth, the horror stories that come out of there. It’s enough ta make yer hair stand on end. Barbatos has a secret torture room beneath the castle, an’ every night ya can hear his victims screamin’ in agony echoing up from outta there as the ghosts of his former guests wander the halls…”

_Stupid damn Lucifer!_

“-An’ there’s a huge mirror, hidin’ the entrance to the labyrinth that holds a monster feasting on the innards of demons…” 

“So, Asmo claims it’s like a fairy tale, and Mammon thinks it’s a Hell House,” Satan huffed a laugh. “Who do YOU believe, Tabby?”

Mammon looked up to see what his human was thinking, belatedly realising that scaring her about the castle probably wasn’t terribly helpful.

“I’ll go with Mammon’s take,” she smiled. “He hasn’t led me astray thus far.”

“Well, yeah,” he blushed, feeling flustered. “I am the Great Mammon ya know. It's my job ta keep ya safe.”

“By lighting up the darkness with your red face?” Asmo teased, and Mammon spluttered.

“Shaddup! It’s just hot in here!”

As the others continued to talk dinner parties and dances, the guardian demon felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. The only way out of showing his demon form would be to skip the dance, which he’d be punished for, and it would leave his human with only Beel and Levi for protection.

_An’ while Beel is more than enough at the best of times, that dance will be stacked with his one weakness - food. Levi will either be hidin’ in a corner or he’ll be drunk as a black mass monk to escape his dislike of normies. Which would leave Lucifer, Satan or Asmo ta look after her…_

He sighed heavily. None of them were remotely suitable, and when he considered them as a trio, he began to suspect that perhaps all three shared a similar motive.

_I have ta be there. Which means she has ta see. It was bound ta happen at some point. An’ that’ll be that. Nobody wants ta share a bed or be kind to a damn monster._

~~~

Tabby laughed as Mammon bounced around the entrance hall, his earlier mood obliterated by his hyper excitement that their classes had been cut short for the day. The brothers and exchange students had been sent home at lunchtime to pack for the retreat, and this apparently was more than enough to convince her guardian demon that group activities were actually amazing.

The Avatar of Greed was buzzing around all his brothers, winding them up as they grumbled, and she was glad that he was back in his usual good spirits. Unlike herself, Mammon really didn’t hide his emotions, and his displeasure at the announcement of the retreat had worried her, not least because she had no way of knowing if Diavolo’s castle was truly dangerous for a human.

She had considered going to visit Belphegor, but after her chat with Lucifer that morning it felt a little too dishonest. Besides, the young demon would only be focused on her making pacts with his brothers for his own reasons, and she really didn’t want him assuming her intentions matched his own. 

“It looks like everyone’s here,” announced Lucifer. “We should head to the castle now, it wont do to keep Diavolo waiting.”

"He wants to arrive before Solomon and the angels he means," whispered Levi with a smirk, making her chuckle. 

“I hope yer ready, Tabs,” Mammon popped up beside her with a grin, “‘cause there ain’t no guarantee yer comin' back alive!”

“I know you want Tabby to be interested in you,” Satan shook his head as he hoisted his own bag, “but you do realise it sounds like you’re trying to scare her, right?”

“Wha-?!” blushing, Mammon began spluttering. “Whaddya mean?! That's not- Interested- why would I want Tabs ta be interested in me, huh?!”

Satan just scoffed as he headed out the door after Levi and the others, and her guardian demon turned back to her, excited again.

“There’s just a lot of rumours, y'know? Like ghosts wanderin’ the halls, the underground labyrinth… I hope the ghosts part isn’t real though.”

Mammon gulped as he lifted his bag, and she chuckled.

“I’ll keep you safe, wolf,” she winked, and he grinned widely.

_The difference between what he's like when we're alone, and how he is in front of the others is getting wider and wider._

“Quit standing around and get going!” yelled Lucifer from outside.

“Right, right, keep yer hair on!” shouted Mammon cheerfully.

_I guess maybe Diavolo’s castle could be a good place to gather more info. There might be history there that isn’t easily available in the library. If I’m really not meant to be able to see the attic door, I should start with finding out exactly why I can. And why they picked me of all people to come here..._

~~~

Tabby was surprised by how happy she’d been to receive a hug from an enthusiastic Luke, the small angel still full of apologies, proclaiming that she herself had to be an angel to forgive him so easily, all while Mammon grumbled about the angel touching _his_ human.

_Silly wolf._

Of all the things that had challenged her assumptions since she arrived in the Devildom, few were as startling as her friendship with Luke. While Diavolo and Barbatos welcomed everyone to the retreat, she maintained her distance from both Simeon and Asmo, concerned by Mammon’s reaction to being told the Avatar of Lust had attempted to use his charm on her.

Both Asmodeus and Satan were still casually insulting her guardian demon, but now that she was watching more carefully, she realised that despite his outrage and genuine hurt, much of his outburst seemed performative. She had no doubt that the insults _did_ get to him, but she had a rather horrible suspicion that the demon was perhaps allowing his brothers to vent on him, to ‘keep tensions down’ as he had put it.

_Would he really do that? And if so, why? I definitely don’t think that’s a demon thing, it surely must be unique to him. He’s the only one they openly insult, and I haven’t heard much about Lucifer punishing the others… Satan clearly dislikes his eldest brother, but he either never or rarely insults him to his face, as I’ve only heard him muttering it when Lucifer isn’t around._

_Is this why Mammon never loses his temper? To prevent arguments by letting his brothers hurt him, while they don’t even realise what he’s sacrificing for them..._

Her eyes started to water and she blinked rapidly in annoyance. Barbatos was summarising the event schedule, which was fortunate given she’d somehow tuned out completely.

“The aim of the retreat,” explained the demon butler, “is for demons, angels, and humans to intermingle and learn from each other, to reach a fuller understanding of how we can best interact.”

“If we’re stayin’ the night,” mused Mammon, “then the best way to do that is by havin’ a pillow fight!”

“The itinerary is thus-”

“Hey, yer just gonna ignore me?!” her guardian demon pouted.

_Oh no, he’s too cute!_

“ROTFLMAO LOOOOOOOOL!” cackled Levi.

“Wha-? That takes longer ta say than just laughin’!”

“- a tour of the castle, where you’ll have a chance to learn about Devildom history,” Barbatos continued, utterly unruffled. “There is Devildom cuisine for dinner tonight, a scavenger hunt tomorrow, then a meal made by Luke of Celestial Realm cuisine. The dance will follow dinner, and on the final day, we will have food from the human world for lunch, made by Tabby.”

“Uh, what?” she spoke up in confusion. “No one told me about this!”

“I did send notice,” Barbatos looked surprised, glancing at Lucifer.

“Mammon, I believe I told you to let Tabby know?” Lucifer arched an eyebrow as Mammon cringed.

“H-huh? Wait a minute, didn’t I, uh, mention that? No? Well, that’s very strange… ahaha…”

_Damn it, I can’t cook for shit! I guess Solomon can maybe help? At least the tour might be interesting if it’s Devildom history. I’m thinking this likely isn’t the kind of place it’s safe to roam by myself._

“Anyway,” tutted the butler, “why don’t we move on to the room assignments? Lord Diavolo will be sharing a room with Lucifer.”

Tabby glanced at Lucifer, seeing his eyes widen in surprise as he turned to the prince.

“You have your own bedroom here,” he pointed out in confusion. “Why share a room with me?”

“Because this is a retreat!” beamed Diavolo, seemingly not noticing Lucifer’s discomfort.

“You… certainly seem to be looking forward to this,” the Avatar of Pride replied weakly.

_If Lucifer is supposed to be Diavolo’s lapdog, why does he look so unhappy? Does he not think the prince should lower himself to sharing with him…? That doesn’t really fit the Avatar of Pride surely. Something between them doesn’t feel quite right._

“Luke, Beelzebub, and Leviathan, you will be sharing a room,” continued Barbatos, as Beel attempted to eat one of Levi’s prized figures he’d brought for unknown reasons while the otaku rained down blows the big demon barely noticed. “Simeon, Tabby, and Asmodeus, you’ll be sharing a room-”

_Shit. No, no, no-_

“Wha-?!” exclaimed Mammon loudly.

“-and finally, Solomon, Mammon, and Satan, you’ll be sharing a room together. That’s everything.”

“... Hey, Asmo,” said Mammon, “switch rooms with me!”

“Um, why would I do that?”

“Because-! Because…” her demon floundered. “Solomon is your dumb human ain't he?! And Satan’s feet stink!”

“Excuse me?” Solomon frowned. “That’s an awfully rude statement, and an untrue one at that.”

“Same here,” Satan smirked. “The truth is that you want to be in the same room as Tabby.”

“Wh-?! You fuc-! N-No I don’t!” Mammon blushed bright red as he stammered his protests. “Why would I want ta share a room with- w-with a human?! Ya sleep in the same room as a human, ya get their weird human stink all over ya! So- so ya should be grateful I’m willin’ ta sacrifice myself. HONOURED actually!”

_Oh jeez. I really wish he was better at this. I don’t want to share a room with them!_

“Looool!” laughed Levi. “Look how hard he’s trying to deny it! This is hilarious!”

“I’m not-! Argh!! There’s nothin’ ta deny, dammit! She’s my responsibility is all!”

“Mhm, I understand Mammon,” Asmo grinned evilly. “In which case, the answer is no. Too bad, so sad!”

“WHY NOT?!” 

“Well, I do so enjoy seeing that bitter, frustrated look on your face ever so much. Its just so wonderfully pathetic.”

Mammon growled loudly, as Asmo clapped in delight.

“Yay! That’s the one!” the Avatar of Lust crowed. “I really DO love that look!”

“How long do you all plan on messing around?” Lucifer appeared between them, looking thunderous. “Take your bags to your rooms this instant.”

“Owwww! Hey!” Mammon howled as Lucifer grabbed him by the ear, hauling him up the stairs. “Ugh, COME ON! What the crap did I do ta deserve this?!”

_Aaand that’s the kind of thing he wants me to ignore, while maintaining Lucifer isn’t so bad. This is gonna be a long three days..._

Tabby sighed sadly as she picked up her bag, following the angel and demon she didn’t trust to the bedroom she didn't want to share with them - without the protection of her guardian demon.

_Why couldn’t I be with literally anyone else?!_

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin!
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Game of Survival by Ruelle
> 
> Who's in the shadows?  
> Who's ready to play?  
> Are we the hunters?  
> Or are we the prey?
> 
> There's no surrender  
> And there's no escape  
> Are we the hunters?  
> Or are we the prey?
> 
> This is a wild game of survival


	16. Devil's Playground

“Ugh, this is the worst!”

Mammon threw his bag down before face-planting on an annoyingly comfortable bed. 

_Stupid luxury hospitality!_  
  
“It’s a little unorthodox,” Solomon sounded thoughtful, “but it’s certainly a good way of mixing us up a little more. Until now we were very much in two separate camps.”

“Are you referring to all the exchange students?” asked Satan. “Or just the two of you humans?”

“‘m not sure Solomon counts as human,” grumbled Mammon, begrudgingly rolling over so he could speak without a mouthful of duvet.

“Now now,” the sorcerer chided with a smirk, “don’t be taking out your bad mood on me. You were quite happy when we arrived.”

“Mammon’s mood swings should never be underestimated.”

“Shaddup, wrath boy!”

“My point.”

Mammon could practically hear Satan rolling his eyes, as Solomon lowered his voice.

“I’ll confess that I’m intrigued exactly how a non-magical human was able to make a pact with such a powerful demon so quickly. Particularly with one that, and I quote, ‘doesn’t do fuckin’ pacts.”

“Because he’s _Mammon_ ,” laughed Satan. “A dumbass fooled by a human.”

“Perhaps,” the sorcerer didn’t look convinced. “But then why be so upset that he can’t share a room with this apparent master of trickery?”

_Solomon thinkin’ Tabby is just like him 'cause she's human. As if!_

“He’s probably mistaken Tabby’s human kindness for something more,” the Avatar of Wrath said with disinterest, and Mammon felt as if a terrible weight had pressed down upon his chest. “Same as Levi. I imagine Beel was simply being benevolent.”

_That’s not true… is it? She’s kind sure, but she stands up to anyone treatin’ her badly… and stands up for others. Is that why she’s nice to me? She- she just feels sorry for me? The pathetic Mammon gettin’ insulted and knocked around by everyone-_

“... she has _three_ pacts?” Solomon tried and failed to keep his face neutral. “Well, well, well… And now she’s sharing a room with Asmo, hmm.”

“Which, by the way,” Mammon found his voice at last, “is the part I have a problem with! She’s my responsibility to keep away from harm, an’ now she’s in a bedroom with _him!_ ”

“Pff”, a phone came flying at him from Satan and he barely managed to catch it. “Simeon is there too. I highly doubt our brother would- okay, no, let me rephrase…”

_If he touches her, or worse still, wins her over-_

The guardian demon was struggling to hold on to his emotions. He knew exactly what Asmo was like, and he wasn’t blind to Solomon and Satan’s interest in his human. And there was always the threat of Lucifer...

“Oh he’ll absolutely _try_ ,” the sorcerer shook his head fondly as Satan trailed off. “But yes, I imagine Simeon is a fair match to him in guarding anyone’s purity. And I’d caution against underestimating Tabby’s ability. She is certainly a very intriguing player.”

“You can back off too,” growled Mammon, making Solomon laugh, and he looked down at the phone with a grumble. “Why’d ya throw this at me, Satan? Is this a map of-”

He squinted as he moved the picture with his fingers.

“-part of the castle?

“You might be a moron-” Satan began.

“Oi!”

“-but you _are_ a talented thief. Has it occurred to you that the three of us may have a mutual interest in making the most of our time in this castle?”

Mammon looked between the sorcerer and his brother, the gloom still pressing down on him. Some light thievery was something that never failed to excite him, but right now it would only serve as further distraction from keeping watch over his human. He’d be damned if he’d give Asmo a single inch.

_If I turn down the idea of stealin’ stuff, they’re gonna know something is up. An’ if Lucifer gets wind of this and is expectin’ me ta steal stuff, maybe I’ll have more leeway to sneak around with a different goal in mind._

“Fine,” he sighed. “Tell me yer plan.”

~~~

Tabby had only been in a confined space with her new roommates for five minutes, but she could tell this was going to be a _very_ long trip. She doubted she would have felt the same with any of the other demon brothers, but it was actually reassuring to have Simeon present to manage Asmodeus, the angel’s light ribbing going completely over the demon’s head.

Asmo seemed harmless, but she remembered all too well that the first time they’d met the demon had tried - and failed - to hypnotize her with his powers, and his reputation was certainly extensive.

_With the scorpion as his symbolic animal too. Is all this self-absorption a front? It’s hard to tell if he’s more or less dangerous than he likes people to believe… Then again, Mammon never warned me about him previously, so he can’t be that bad._

Mammon. His reaction to not sharing a room with her had been amusing, exciting, and worrying all in one. Amusing as he was hopeless at keeping his emotions to himself. Exciting because she could at least hope he wanted to be near her for more than reasons of protecting her. And worrying because if his only concern _had_ been to protect her, then his reaction implied she was definitely in some kind of danger.

“Haha!” Simeon burst into laughter and Tabby tried to refocus on the conversation happening around her. “You really are a funny one, Asmodeus.”

“Funny?” the demon looked confused before smirking. “Oh, you mean beautiful! Well, yes I am, but you can just come out and say it you know. It’s not a sin to admire beauty.”

“Of course,” the angel nodded, “though I actually still think of you in much the same way as I did back when you were in the Celestial Realm.”

_Uh, is that an insult or a compliment…?_

“In what way did you see him then?” she asked, curious.

“Lucifer, the pride of the Celestial Realm, loved by all of creation,” Simeon recited. “And one angel he thought especially beautiful, who he praised and kept at his side. Asmodeus, jewel of the heavens.”

“Exactly!” Asmo squealed. “That’s me!”

“A travelling bard once described you as such. I suppose I see you as someone who’s very attached to that reputation, always having to work hard to try to live up to it.”

_Oh, damn! That’s one hell of a burn. Though that is certainly the image Asmo projects at least. It must have been hard going from being thought of as a beautiful angel to becoming a demon. Even if he still maintains that he is beautiful, it’d take a lot of work for an angel to believe they could be seen as such in demon-form I’d think-_

“...wouldn’t you agree, Tabby?”

“Mruh?” she realised she’d tuned out of the conversation again. “Sorry, I missed that last part.”

“I was saying,” smiled Simeon, “that an interesting question would be how Asmodeus would react if he were ever to come across a soul that he couldn’t charm, or control.”

_… like me._

Asmo turned to her with a frown.

“Do you think there’s actually someone out there who doesn't love me?”

“I- what?” Tabby blinked in confusion. “You can’t surely think _everyone_ loves you? That’s a statistical impossibility!”

“Ugh, jealousy and envy everywhere,” Asmo shrugged, before grinning widely. “Though of course, how could anyone not envy me? I’m so wonderful!”

The angel laughed as the demon began preening in the mirror once more.

_This is gonna be a long fucking trip._

~~~

Most of the participants seemed rather dejected as they gathered again in the grand hall, and Tabby wondered who exactly had come up with the roommate designations.

_Clearly not Lucifer given how unhappy he looks. Is Diavolo unaware that this might worsen relations or is he just a massive troll?_

Luke in particular had lost all of his cheer, troubled by sharing with an otaku that had already created a new pagan shrine towards a favourite character, and an underfed Beel who had apparently consumed a painting.

As the demons continued teasing the “sad doggy”, Tabby was surprised when Mammon stepped forward and broke it up.

“Levi, Beel,” he said sternly, and the other two demons snapped their attention to him, “You shouldn’t tease the doggy too much, got it?”

“FINE.”

“Sure.”

“I’m NOT A DOGGY!!”

_Ah, so they do listen to him sometimes! And serious Mammon is, wow-_

She fanned her face, hoping her blush would be put down to temperature and nothing else. The castle was after all very warm compared to the rest of the Devildom that she’d seen so far.

“Hm,” Asmo looked at Mammon with suspicion. “You seem to be in a much better mood than before. Did you spot something in your room that you might be able to sell for a profit?”

“Wha-?! N-No!” the Avatar of Greed exclaimed, the tips of his ears turning red. “I’m not plannin’ on doin’ any stealin’! Totally not think’ about stealin’ somethin’ outta this castle, or like Satan an’ Solomon an’ me realised we’ve got shared interests because one wants magical items that belong ta the Demon King an’ the other wants ta annoy Lucifer, an’ that we realised we can work together, or ANYTHIN’ like that at all, understand?!”

Tabby couldn’t stop her giggle escaping as Satan glared evilly at a Mammon busily fixing his eyes upon the suddenly interesting ceiling, asking Solomon to shut him up.

“Don’t look at me,” smirked Solomon, winking surreptitiously at Tabby. “Your brother, your responsibility.”

Satan pulled a face as she grinned. 

_Given he actually does manage to steal things, I’m guessing he’s usually better at not straight up telling everyone his plans before he carries them out…_

Now that things were a little less hectic she had time to actually take in her surroundings. While the guest bedrooms didn’t quite live up to the impressive House of Lamentation, the castle’s entrance hall was perhaps the grandest she had yet seen, eclipsing even the magnificent library. Two staircases swept down from an upper balcony, pillars reached up to bloom into domed ceilings, an impossibly delicate chandelier seemed to light the entire space, and there were incredible works of art everywhere, even on the floor beneath her feet.

Everything was in gold, white and sumptuous red, a far cry from looking remotely devilish, only the occasional skull hinting at something darker. Even then, there was less spookyness than a typical aged building in her old country, and if she’d been presented with a photograph of such a place and asked if it was meant to represent good or evil, she’d have selected good without hesitation. Even the gold pattern on the walls seemed to be full of crosses, though as she looked closer…

_They’re older. Pre-christian. Where have I seen those before-?_

“Oh good!” Diavolo boomed as he appeared, clapping his hands in excitement. “Everyone’s here!”

_Affable or troll? Affable troll? At least I don’t seem to be scared of him anymore, though I wonder how wise that is. He must be even more powerful than Lucifer, surely._

“Let’s begin our tour of the Demon Lord’s Castle,” announced Lucifer, and Tabby realised with surprise just how tired the Avatar of Pride looked.

_This can't be a good use of his time, really. I doubt this is how he imagined his time in the Devildom would turn out..._

“Oh man, that was close!” a soft voice revealed that Mammon had moved over beside her. “Good thing Lucifer didn’t hear what I said.”

She chuckled, cheered up by the presence of the one demon- the one _person_ she trusted, and he beamed at her.

“Mammon, when the tour is over,” Lucifer glared at him, “you can explain every detail of what you just mentioned.”

“Aww, man.”

“What an idiot…” sighed Satan.

A mystery voice floated across the room, one Tabby hadn’t heard before.

“It’s nice to have one foolish person in a group that can be teased, don’t you think? It lightens things right up!”

“... where is that voice coming from?” asked Simeon in confusion.

“Hey, who’re ya callin’ foolish, pipsqueak?!”

“Oh you’re such a tease, Papa Mammon!”

“Ugh, not this crap again,” her guardian demon muttered with a blush.

“Papa Mammon?” asked Tabby, highly amused.

A small demon popped into view, much like the ones she’d seen helping Satan in the library, but this one had a yellow ribbon on its hat, a long tail wrapped around its body, and two horns that twisted straight up instead of the more ram-like ones that the Little D’s of Wrath sported.

_Oh my goodness, do they have the horns of their avatar lord? Is that what Mammon’s horns look like? They're so elegant!_

“Whoopsie!” the little demon bounced on the spot excitedly. “I forgot to introduce myself! I am Little D No. 2! Please call me Number Two!”

“Wh-what in the Celestial Heavens above is THAT?!” squeaked Luke, diving behind Beel for protection. “A tiny demon?!”

“Looks yummy,” quipped Beel.

“Careful,” Solomon cautioned. “He’ll make you sick to your stomach.”

“No one will be eating me, thank you very much!” the small demon flung itself towards Mammon at considerable speed, clinging to his leg. “Or my Papa will give you what for!!”

“Fer the last time, dammit, I ain’t yer father!”

“Papa is so silly. He always looks after us and gives us-MMmmmfff!”

Lucifer sighed heavily.

“Mammon, unhand Number Two.”

Begrudgingly, Mammon uncovered the demon’s mouth, and the Little D immediately spun round and danced in front of Tabby, looking for all the world like a tiny cheerleader in desperate need of some hellish pompoms.

“And you must be Tabby! It’s ever so nice to meet you! We know so much about you, because Papa-MMMRSFSSSSF!!”

“Mammon!” snapped Lucifer. “Put that demon back where it came from or so help me!”

Tabby was trying very hard not to laugh, and failing almost completely. As Number Two went to tease Mammon yet again, she petted the little demon on the head, distracting him.

_I have so many questions!_

“You all know about the Little D’s, yes?” Diavolo looked at the other exchange students with apprehension, as the small demon purred contentedly, distracted from its ‘Papa’. “They carry out duties around the Devildom, and Number Two in particular is a very dedicated worker. Barbatos had some business to attend to, so Number Two is stepping in as our tour guide! He’s an extremely helpful demon.”

The Little D was beaming from both the petting and being praised, and he zoomed back to hover next to Diavolo.

“Yes,” Lucifer grimaced, “he’s MUCH more helpful than a certain OTHER 'number two' I know.”

As Mammon protested, Tabby fought to hold back another laugh, accidentally making eye contact with Solomon which resulted in them both laughing explosively.

The rest of the group looked at them in puzzlement, and Levi’s explanation that it was “normie human stuff” didn’t help. Solomon shot her a quick grin before focusing back on the starting tour, and she realised she had perhaps judged him a little too quickly before. 

_Even if he is a sorcerer and old as balls, he’s still human. There’s nobody else here who picks up on the ‘human stuff’._

Tabby paid close attention as Number Two explained they’d be looking at various historical artefacts and works of art throughout the castle. Mammon looked profoundly bored, and she was surprised he wasn’t mentally cataloguing everything for potential thievery.

_Of course, maybe he already has… or perhaps stealing from Diavolo is too far even for him._

The group followed the Little D to an enormous painting, a larger than life portrait of a figure wreathed in darkness. She knew paintings were often darkened by age, but she could barely make out what was in the frame. 

_Even with the demons’ long lifespans, surely they know of art restoration-  
_  
“Well, I doubt you even need to introduce _him_ , right?” asked Satan, his eyes scanning the painting.

“Don’t be so sure, Satan,” Simeon smiled. “After all, I’m guessing Tabby doesn’t know who this is.”

“That’s why I’m here!” chirped Number Two. “This is a portrait of the great Demon King himself!”

“Ohhh,” Luke nodded. “Last time I saw him was over a thousand years ago, so I’d forgotten what he looks like.”

_But, how does this painting help? Can everyone else see something I can’t?_

“I haven’t seen my father in several hundred years myself,” said Diavolo quietly, and with a small hint of anger. “He isn’t much interested in the world, thus he slumbers at the bottom of the Devildom.”

“That crown there,” Solomon pointed to a patch of darkness. “Is that the Demon King’s?”

“Oh, I didn’t notice that,” Number Two flew right next to the portrait for a closer look. “A crown! I’m not sure whether that belongs to the Demon King. It could?”

“No,” Lucifer shook his head. “It belonged to the previous Demon King.”

“Ooh, yeah! You’re right! The inscription on the crown is the former Demon King’s.”

As Asmodeus teased Lucifer about his knowledge, who in turn sarcastically implied it was due to Diavolo’s extensive enthusiasm of giving tours, the demon king-to-be blissfully ignorant of the jest, Tabby stared at the painting, willing it to show her… something.

_It’s not a bloody magic eye picture but- If I squint, it’s like I can almost- I don’t know. A giant man? Which demon king could this even be - Abbadon? Or older I guess… someone like Nergal or Ahriman. But then if he had a predecessor as well…?_

_Relying on human stories probably isn’t so accurate for him if he’s that old. Many would put Lucifer or Beel or even Asmo as king of the demons. But if he hasn’t been active, or awake I guess, for so long... Diavolo has really been king-in-waiting all that time? If the Demon King had a predecessor, why can Diavolo not just take the throne?_

_Wait - could it be that whichever demon is in command is named Diavolo? Everyone else has a name straight from the old stories, yet the prince is known only as ‘The Devil’. I wonder if his father was a preceding Diavolo as well…-_

“There’s magic over it.”

Tabby nearly jumped out of her skin, and Solomon raised his hands apologetically. She turned back to the portrait.

 _Magic_.

“That’s why I can’t see it?” she asked softly, and he murmured an agreement. “Well at least I don’t need to go get my eyes checked.”

The sorcerer laughed, and she realised the others had moved on to the next room. Mammon was hovering in the doorway, pretending he wasn’t waiting for her.

~~~

“They’ve probably forgotten,” Solomon was murmuring quietly to Tabby as they walked over, annoying Mammon hugely. “Magic is woven into everything here, and it’s been a long time since someone without the ability visited.”

“C’mon, slow humans!” chided Mammon, shoving Solomon along in front of him which just so happened to put the guardian demon closer to his human again.

“More paintings?” she asked, as Satan turned around, caught between hiding his interest and wanting to catch all the details.

“We have a lot in the House of Lamentation,” he smiled, his friendlier persona winning the battle, “but not nearly as many as here…”

The chihuahua was yapping excitedly at a painting of the Celestial Realm, and Mammon saw Tabby looking at it curiously.

“Boring place,” he shrugged. “Too quiet.”

“Just since you left, or…?”

Mammon barked a laugh in surprise, and Diavolo turned to see what they were looking at.

“Ah, now this one was painted around the time I first met Lucifer!”

“Hey, let’s not bring that up-” Lucifer looked dearly like he wanted to gag the prince just as Mammon had done to the big-mouthed Number Two earlier.

_Mwaha!_

“Oh, there’s no harm in doing so!” grinned Diavolo. “The first time I met you, ah you were so divine, so awe-inspiring, I was breathless with admiration. I could scarcely believe such a beautiful, magnificent angel actually existed...!”

The Avatar of Pride seemed to be wishing he could sink through the floor, or possibly expire on the spot, and Mammon could see that Tabby definitely disapproved. She was watching Lucifer with sympathy, and he could quite understand why. Giving compliments to someone who disliked them was really no compliment at all, but not once in all these centuries had Diavolo ever quit giving them.

_An’ remindin’ him of his angel days too, those ain’t exactly happy memories._

_If it helps Tabs warm ta Lucifer though, that’s no bad thing. Shows he’s not just an emotionless tyrant. Or at least, not ALL the time._

Diavolo hadn’t ceased his story or his praise, going on to reveal that Lucifer had refused to shake his hand at first back then.

_Well yeah. Whaddaya expect when an Archangel meets a demon prince? Our minds were filled with what a literal hell this place was, so he thought all this academy shit was elaborate demon trickery. An’ I know he looks back an’ wonders if this is where the corruption slipped in. If everything was orchestrated not by his own free will, but by yet another realm ruler._

“He wouldn’t even shake your hand?” Satan sounded delighted. “Wow, I can’t imagine that!”

_Not that it WAS corruption, an’ he knows that. But Luc’s never needed much ta provoke his guilt._

As Beel began complaining he was hungry, Mammon saw that Tabby was in agreement. None of the group were really paying attention to the tour anymore, with Levi broadcasting his boredom live on social media as Luke tried to advise him that was probably a bad idea.

_I’m sure it’s-_

“YAOW! BEEL!” Mammon yelped, leaping to the side and almost crashing face first into Tabby. “You bit-?! Are ya tryin’ ta EAT MY ARM?!”  
  
“Uhhhh, no?” Beel wiped his mouth guiltily as Mammon pawed at his drool covered elbow.

An ear-piercing scream suddenly cried out, and everyone swivelled to look at him.

“Oh for-” he huffed. “That wasn’t ME!”  
  
“It sounded like a woman, through that door!” Simeon charged towards the noise, and the others followed.  
  
~~~

The group spilled out into a gloomy and cavernous space, which seemed dedicated solely to housing yet more paintings around the perimeter, and staircases upon staircases in the centre. Where most of the stairs began or end was beyond Tabby as she gaped at the sheer scale of the place.  
  
 _Bigger on the inside...?! I mean why not?! Demons, angels, magic… throw in a tardis, sure!  
_  
The scream sounded again, rattling her mind and she clamped her hands over her ears. No human could surely screech so loud, though of course, the only two humans in this realm were present and accounted for.  
  
She could make out Beel, Luke and Leviathan talking, muffled by her hands, and she carefully uncovered her ears, hoping that the screams were over.  
  
“How strange,” Asmo mused. “I rather think I’ve heard that scream somewhere before…”  
  
“Asmodeus!” the voice yelled, mercifully deciding against more screaming. “How COULD you?! HOW COULD YOU?! This is all your doing! All of it! ALL YOUR FAULT!”  
  
“Is that portrait…” Solomon stood next to Asmo, folding his arms. “Is it talking?”  
  
“Yes!” Number Two helpfully informed him. “You are exactly right, human!”  
  
“That’s a portrait of Helene,” frowned Lucifer, as he glanced between Asmo and the portrait, looking puzzled. “She was a famous witch who was trapped within… well, you can see, I’m sure.”

Tabby peered around Mammon and saw that the portrait was indeed of a furious looking woman.  
  
 _Well, at least this one I can see I guess-_

“Helene…?” mused Asmo. “That does sound somewhat familiar…? Hmm. Ooh! Helene, yes! I do remember you!”

As Asmo beamed, Tabby was surprised the painting hadn’t burst into flame, the woman looking even angrier than before.

“So, what’s the deal anyway?” asked Mammon. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Oooh! OOOH!” Number Two bounced up and down in front of him excitedly. “I can answer, Papa! Pick me, Papa! Pick me, pick me, pick-”  
  
“OKAY! Dammit-”

Tabby smiled as Mammon gave in.  
  
“-Go ahead an’ tell us, Number Two.”  
  
If the small demon could have swelled with pride he would have risen faster than a helium balloon. Instead he took a giant breath and began his story.  
  
Unsurprisingly, given Asmo’s reputation in the human world alone, it was a tale of broken love and tragedy. Asmo had tempted the beautiful witch away from her betrothed, and a great war had erupted because of her betrayal. In return, the nephew of her former lover had used his sorcery to seal her inside a painting as everlasting punishment.

As Tabby glanced around the group, she saw the varying reactions: Luke was horrified; Simeon wasn’t shocked but certainly wasn’t impressed; Solomon was shaking his head with a chuckle; Lucifer looked like he’d dearly like to smack Asmo over the head, though whether that was for his actions or the current inconvenience she couldn’t tell; Diavolo seemed perplexed; and the other demons looked either amused, bored, or just plain fed up with Asmo.

Mammon seemed to fall in the last camp, a little shocked that throughout the ongoing explanation and subsequent verbal assault from the understandably enraged Helene, Asmo was still acting as if the woman was hopelessly in love with him.

Tabby moved forward slightly, only for Mammon to push her back gently, shaking his head. As she watched, Levi and Beel moved forward near him, and she realised this situation was evidently more dangerous than she had assumed.

“-but I haven’t lost all my power!” Helene was building to another crescendo, and Tabby noticed both Asmo and Solomon stepping back, even as the former kept insisting the witch obviously missed him. “In fact, I still have more than enough power to capture YOU!”

The air started pulsing around them, a roaring noise drowning nearly everything out as a wind whipped around the room.  
  
“... careful, Papa!... known to drag… inside painting…!” Number Two anchored himself by clamping on to a pillar with his teeth.  
  
“D’AHHHHH!” yelled Mammon, and Tabby saw him being flipped in the air as he grabbed on to Levi to try and pull himself free.  
  
The otaku was somehow still on his phone, probably updating his social media, and the two of them were getting closer and closer to the painting.

_What do I do?!_

Beel started to scrape across the ground, pulled in despite his immense strength, and as Tabby tried to move backwards, Solomon flew in front of her, holding on to Asmo with all his might.  
  
“Solomon!” Asmo bellowed beside her ear. “Let go of meeeee!”  
  
“This is your fault!” the sorcerer yelled. “If I’m going in, so are you!”  
  
“Well in that case,” the demon was starting to lose his footing, and she couldn’t pull back fast enough, there was too much pressure, “I’m pulling Tabby in with us!”

Asmo grabbed onto her arm at the same moment as he stopped resisting, and her stomach lurched as she was pulled towards the painting. She caught the barest glimpse of Lucifer jumping forward and snatching at the air where she’d been a nanosecond before, and then everything went horribly, silently, dark.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tabby and Mammon filled out the "understand my ship in five minutes" meme for everyone](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/post/629804487811416064/i-redid-this-relationship-meme-for-mammon-and) 😘 (No spoilers ofc, though we all know what ship it is!) 
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Devil's Playground by The Rigs
> 
> Come, if you're curious to see  
> Pull the tricks out of my sleeve  
> All you find is yours to keep
> 
> Brave, are you brave enough to meet  
> The desires that you seek  
> Hold my hand, I'll set you free
> 
> Welcome to the devil's playground  
> You can tread where demons play  
> It's your candyland  
> Where dreamers dance  
> And I promise that it's safe
> 
> Welcome to the devil's playground  
> You can look and you can touch  
> It's a real fine day  
> At the black parade  
> And I swear it won't cost much


	17. Close Your Eyes

“Tabby?”

“Yeah, I’m here. Behind you.”

Solomon spun around, squinting in the dark, and she could have sworn he looked a little relieved.  
  
“I’m not sure where we are,” he said softly.

The two humans were standing in a long corridor, bare brick walls and a dingy floor, a relatively high and curved ceiling, with very little light. The path extended in both directions further than she could see, the claustrophobic gloom swallowing everything. It was reminiscent of being in an abandoned train tunnel, and she wondered if they were deep underground. There were occasional candles, barely enough to provide any light, and she could tell the sorcerer was a little panicked.

“Where is everyone else?” asked Tabby, keeping her voice calm.

Asmodeus should have been here at the very least, as it was him who had dragged her to- to wherever they now found themselves. Mammon, Levi, and Beel had all been sucked into the painting before her as well, and in all the confusion she was only sure that Lucifer had stayed put, his anguished face the last thing she’d seen before darkness swallowed everything.

“Good question,” Solomon murmured something under his breath, and several trails of light expanded from him in a radius, disappearing through the walls.

He stood expectantly, as exactly nothing happened.

“... well, there’s nobody in the immediate vicinity," he sighed. "Asmodeus should have been, he was between the two of us-”

The sorcerer glanced at her, frowning slightly.

“-I should call him over.”

“Is that wise? He’s the one who pulled me in here.”

“Unfortunately, we are two humans alone in an area of the Devildom we don’t recognise. Even with my magic, we need a higher demon as guide and protector. Am I correct in assuming you haven’t summoned one of your demons before?”

“Um, yeah,” she raised her eyebrows, surprised the thought hadn't occurred to her before. “Is that a magical power thing?”

“Indeed. Or rather, it requires a small amount of magical potential at least. Here, watch…”  
  
Solomon stepped forward in the dark, and as he began speaking in a clear voice, Tabby saw part of a tattoo appear on his neck, the lines darkening with his words.  
  
“Hear me, denizens of the darkness, you who live in shadow. Hear my command! I, Solomon, call upon you to send forth one of your number. Rise the demon Asmoday! I summon the Avatar of Lust…!”

There was a flash of white light, and a loud yell as Asmo appeared, looking extremely disgruntled. Once calmed down, the demon revealed he had been alone since falling through the painting, and his best guess was that they were currently in the underground labyrinth beneath the castle. The trio decided to try and find Mammon and Levi, hopefully before Beel got too hungry and hulked out.

_What was it Mammon said was down here…? A demon-eating monster? I know the others thought he was exaggerating but if not, I doubt a demon-eater would turn their nose up at eating humans…_

“Taaaaaaa-bby!”

Tabby let out a heavy sigh.

“Yes, Asmo?”

“You’re not even listening to me!”

Her two companions had been bickering the entire time, and she had happily stopped listening to either of them. Asmo was constantly complaining, Solomon was relishing any upcoming punishment from Lucifer doled out to the other demons, and Tabby had started scouting ahead a little, doing the demon’s job for him.

_Pretty sure I can see in the dark better than Solomon at least…_

“You agree, don’t you Tabby?” the demon persisted. “I didn’t do anything wrong!”

_For fuck-_

She spun round, with a snarl.

“You mean, you _didn’t_ pull me into a painting? A painting cursed to trap a woman _you_ seduced and then left, tipping an entire country into war and _leaving_ her stuck in that portrait for centuries?”

“That’s- I didn’t- I mean, I don’t see how any of that is _my_ fault. Solomon is the one who pulled me into the painting, so you can blame him-”

“Good grief,” muttered the sorcerer.

“-and as for the rest, how was I to know a war would break out?”

“You could at least apologise to her!” Tabby shook her head in frustration.

“Apologise?” Asmo blinked in confusion. “I have nothing to apologise for. I simply gave Helene the choice of having what she wanted, to unleash her inner desire. And she couldn’t resist. Everyone desires something, Tabby. All have lust within their hearts, no matter how saintly or pure they might appear. Deep inside, everyone wishes they could do and have whatever they want, always having to fight for control over that urge to set their desire free.”

“Everyone does?” she asked, and Asmo grinned widely.

“Yes, everyone!”

“So you have a desire deep down, contrary to how you try and present yourself as well.”

“Uh, no. I’m the _Avatar_ of Lust. I don’t keep this desire a secret!”

“But if everyone is fighting to control an urge for freedom deep within their hearts, then that has to include those who project themselves as hedonists, libertines, and avatars of lust itself. It just means that their deep desire is about something they find equally shameful, or difficult, or embarrassing-”

Tabby thought back to Simeon’s words earlier that afternoon.

“-And that would make the need to perform the surface role all the stronger.”

“Ah, so you mean Asmo is perhaps projecting,” mused Solomon, “but has made the assumption that everyone else covets what he appears to openly enjoy. When in reality, it’s more likely that his own desire, hidden as it is, is more common than he thinks.”

“Pfft,” Asmo sniffed, “it certainly sounds like _someone_ is projecting, but it really isn’t that deep. I’m exactly who I say I am.”

“Well, that would be quite sad,” she shrugged, making to turn back round and continue on their way.

“Wait!” called the demon, and she paused. “That was expert level deflection, my dear, but you can’t get out of it that easily. Tell me, Tabby… who is it that you desire? What secrets and shameful thoughts are hiding within your heart? Why not let me reach inside… and unleash it?”

“Hey!” Solomon objected, but Asmo ignored him, stepping towards her with intense eyes.

_This is ridiculous. His power doesn’t work on me. And nobody can tell what I’m thinking, or feeling because… because, I don’t trust anyone? But that isn’t true anymore, is it? I do trust someone, but I’ve still kept my feelings a secret because… because…_

_Because I’m scared._

~~~

“GEH OAF BE BABBOON!!”

“Alright, alright, keep yer hair on!”

Mammon clambered off of the not very comfortable or pleased Levi cushion he’d landed on, and looked around. 

_Shit. The underground labyrinth. I’d have preferred bein’ in a painting!_

“I’m hungry,” sighed Beel, who was leaning against a wall, waiting on the others to untangle themselves. “I was hungry before, but now I’m _really_ hungry.”

“How can you be thinking of food, right now?” hissed Levi. “I’ve got NO RECEPTION!!”

The otaku waved his DDD around, angrily.

“This is barbaric!” he continued, getting louder. “I was live-howling the whole thing on Howler, and now I’ve left everyone hanging! FML!”

“Keep yer noise down will ya?!” Mammon growled. “Somethin’ lives down here in the labyrinth, somethin’ we _don't_ want hearin’ us!”

“Wait, for real?” Beel looked worried.

“Of course not for real,” tutted Levi. “Mammon is scared of his own shadow, remember? IDC if he thinks there are ghosts down here, LMAO.”

“I don’t know about that,” the large demon looked thoughtful. “Can’t you feel it in the air?”

“Feel what?” asked Mammon, moving to stand next to him.

“Something down here is hungry. Something that isn’t me.”

_Great. I- Oooh!_

He was distracted by something shiny on the ground, and he rushed towards it, lifting it up. It was a huge piece of shed snakeskin, and his brain started calculating sums and profits, the potential grimm flashing in front of his eyes.

_Tabby will be so impressed!_

“Uh, Mammon?” murmured Beel. “I think that belongs to the very large something that is hungry.”

“Huh? Oh right, yeah, snakeskin. This stuff sells for- Wait…”

The Avatar of Greed looked at the size of the piece in his hands, then followed Beel’s finger that was pointing to the rest of the shed skin.

“Oh no. that’s- That’s fuckin’ huge!”

_At least my human ain’t here- I mean, she got away, right?_

“Did you see anyone else being dragged towards the paintin’?”

“You mean like YOU dragged ME?” Levi’s hiss had lost its edge, the otaku keeping his voice lower as he stared at the shed skin.

“Solomon was nearly on top of me,” recalled Beel, “and he’d grabbed Asmo. Who I think, maybe, might have… grabbed Tabby.”  
  
The three demons currently under pact with their human friend were silent for a moment.

“IMO, we should-”

“Find her, yes-”

“Let’s fuckin’ GO!”

~~~

Mammon had run ahead of the other two, leaving Levi to look after Beel. The Avatar of Gluttony was struggling under the weight of his sin, and it was taking all of Beel’s willpower just to stay in control.

_C’mon, c’mon… gotta find her! Find her, and then kill Asmo…_

He was the fastest demon by far, capable of great stealth, and his own fear was pushed back so far he’d almost forgotten it, his thoughts narrowing only to the safety of his human. If she was with Solomon then she at least had some measure of protection, but Mammon didn’t trust the sorcerer even as far as he could throw him. And as for his brother-

_I’m gonna FUCKIN’ kill him._

The demon felt like he’d been running for hours, though he knew it likely hadn’t been that long. The endless maze and perpetual darkness snatched away his perception of time, especially with having to double back at dead ends, and he berated himself for not looking into whether or not Tabby could learn to summon him.

_Solomon has plenty he can summon, though who would be helpful? Well, Barbatos for starters surely, but Diavolo did say he was busy. Dammit!_

As he came to another divide in the path, he stilled suddenly, melting against the wall and disguising his scent. A horrible rasping noise got louder, dust trickling down the walls with tiny vibrations, and Mammon watched in horror as a snake passed the opening that he hadn’t yet taken - a snake so large it filled the entire width of the path, and took an age to fully pass by. He closed his eyes as he waited, preferring not to see it.

_The somethin’ that’s hungry… holy shit. An’ it’s headed… Beel and Levi are gonna be in trouble!_

Mammon felt torn in half, his need to find Tabby and his need to protect his brothers pulling him in opposite directions. He took a deep breath and continued on.

_Tabs is too vulnerable. An’ if it’s a snake, maybe Levi can manage it… I just gotta move faster…_

~~~

He could have cried in relief as he finally heard her voice, and he slowed down, not wanting to frighten her with a sudden appearance. Mammon smiled as he realised she was telling Asmo exactly what she thought of his actions, before his brother flipped the tables and started pressuring her instead.

The guardian demon coughed, looming out of the darkness as he bared his fangs, and he saw his brother’s eyes widen slightly as he stepped back. He glared at Asmo for a split second, trying to communicate exactly what he would do if he caught the Avatar of Lust trying to use his powers on Tabby again, and he huffed a laugh of surprise as his human threw her arms around him, hugging him tight.  
  
“You found me!” she beamed as she stepped back, and Mammon was glad the darkness probably hid his blush.

“Well, of course,” he puffed his chest out. “I’m the Great Mammon, ain’t I?”

“Ah, I see,” Solomon smirked at him. “Now I understand.”

“Understand what?” he scowled at the sorcerer.

“Ugh,” sighed Asmo, rolling his eyes. “Such a tsundere.”  
  
“I- That’s- Anyway, listen! There’s a giant snake down here, an’ it’s headed straight for Beel and Levi. We need ta get a move on and go help!”  
  
“Do you guys hear that?” Tabby had moved in front of them all, tilting her head with her eyes closed as she listened.

Mammon strained his ears, and could just make out what sounded very much like a - rapidly nearing - _screaming_ Levi.

“I believe,” Solomon started moving backwards, “the snake may be coming to us.”  
  
“D’AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Levi was approaching fast, or at least his butt was, the rest of him slung over Beel’s shoulder which surely gave the otaku a splendid view of the-  
  
“Oh, that snake really _is_ giant,” Asmo cringed, “and disgusting!! I refuse to look at such an ugly thing.”

_It’s faster than me! Too fast. We’re gonna-_

“MOVE!” yelled Beel, looking panicked as he arrived. “I can’t go much longer! ...so hungry…”

“Follow me!” called Solomon.

“Oh man oh man oh man-”

All the fear Mammon had been holding down rushed back into him, paralysing him with terror.

“-it’s gonna eat us! For real!”

“Wolf!” Tabby grabbed his hand, snapping his attention back to her. “C’mon, we gotta run!”

His human squeezed his hand, and he nodded, running after the others.

_Right, protect her - that’s why I’m here! Got ta be her wolf, an’ keep her safe. If worse comes to worst… I’ve killed bigger._

~~~

Tabby leaned against the cell door, trying to calm her breathing down and hoping her lungs weren’t about to fall out. Quite why there was a room of dungeon cells down here she could only guess, and none of her thoughts were happy ones. The cells at least were empty, and the room had blinked into light as they’d stumbled in, the many candles flickering into welcoming life. 

Mammon had scooped her up for the last few hundred metres, mostly to make up for them being at the tail of everyone else, and despite her life being in danger she was embarrassed to realise that he smelled really, really good. The guardian demon had been flustered when he’d put her back on her feet, and was currently stood on the other side of the room, refusing to meet her eyes.

When he’d appeared in the labyrinth she had felt such a rush of relief, not only that he’d found her but that he was okay as well. She knew exactly what Solomon had been insinuating, and it was certainly pointless for her to try and pretend to herself that she didn’t have feelings for the demon who had trawled the labyrinth to find her. But she also recognised that Mammon was having difficulties with his own feelings, and she didn’t know how much of that was down to his tsundere ways, and how much might be his own prerogative.

_He’s a demon who has been alive for thousands of years, and he was an angel before that. For all I know, having feelings for a human is morally wrong, or simply a shortcut to guaranteed grief for him._

Tabby’s own feelings were complicated. She trusted him, and that in itself was alarming. To have a friend betray you would be hard enough to bear, could she really accept an even greater risk?

“He’s NOT a monster!” Levi raised his voice, catching her attention. “It’s… it’s Henry 1.0.”

“Henry…? Wait, not THAT Henry?!” cried Mammon in surprise.

“Are you sure?” asked Beel, more gently.

“I know Henry when I see him. I can’t believe he’d be down here though, I wonder…?”

“Henry…” Tabby spoke up. “You mean, the TSL Henry? That you named your goldfish after?”

“Yes!” the otaku beamed at her. “That’s Henry 2.0 in my room, but before that I had this Henry as a pet.”

“Every pet that Levi has is called Henry,” added Beel.

“Right, aren’t you on your fourth Henry now?” asked Asmo.

“Yes, Asmo,” Levi said sarcastically. “The difference between one and two is definitely four. Anyway, I took really good care of Henry 1.0, but one day he just vanished. I know he was in his glass case, and my room was secure. I looked everywhere. When I moved rooms I was convinced I’d find his skeleton, but I never did.”

The Avatar of Envy looked downcast.

“How long ago was that?” Tabby was curious. “I’m guessing he’s, uh, grown a bit?”

“A long time,” nodded Levi, before cheering up suddenly. “And he has gotten so big! He must be doing well, right? I’m so relieved, I really thought I’d failed him. And I even snapped a selfie with him as we ran away!”

He showed her his phone and she saw a photo of his upside down face beaming as the monster snake had literally snapped his jaws closed behind him, desperate to eat his former master.

“I can’t believe you took a damn selfie…” Mammon was shaking his head in disbelief.

As the group discussed how to go about escaping from the snake they could still hear rustling about nearby, Tabby could see how distressed Levi was getting by the many suggestions that involved killing his old pet.

 _Four demon lords and a sorcerer are certainly a match for one snake, even such a huge one. I prefer fluffy pets myself, but I wouldn’t feel good seeing anyone’s pet being harmed…_  
  
She moved over next to Solomon, who looked mildly bored.

“Any ideas?” she asked, and he winked at her.

“Of course. Tell me, have you read The Jungle Book?”

“Sure. Though I probably remember the animated film better.”

“I’m thinking of the scene with Kaa.”

_The snake that hypnotises Mowgli? I really hope Henry doesn’t have that power. But why would… Ohh, reverse the scene! Asmo the snake charmer._

~~~

Mammon bit back his growl as he positioned himself next to his human again, glaring at Solomon who just gave him a smug look.

_Stupid sneaky sorcerer. Back off!_

The demons had quickly agreed to the plan, and now the only hold up was Asmo being too busy boasting about his renowned power to charm anyone and anything, as well as how wonderfully, amazingly, incredibly, beautiful he was-

“Are ya sure we can’t just feed him to Henry?” sighed Mammon. “While the snake’s chewin’ him, the rest of us could escape easy.”

Asmo whirled to face him, jabbing his finger.

“That would be YOUR job, you oaf! As the stupidest one present, in the whole Devildom in fact, it’s only right.”  
  
“No way!” Levi objected, and Mammon felt a rush of affection for his brother, cruelly and immediately dashed. “No feeding the moron to Henry, he’d get an unspeakable tummy ache!”

As irritation bubbled up inside him-

“ **Hey, that’s enough!** ” snapped Tabby, her voice earning the same rapt attention as a whip crack. “ **I’m sick of you all insulting the one person who hasn’t ever let me down.** ”

Levi flushed bright red as Asmo gaped at her, Beel grinned widely, and Mammon was impressed by how truly stern she looked, her words echoing with power she didn’t actually have, but-

_My heart._

Asmo nodded his reluctant acknowledgement as Levi muttered an apology.

Mammon knew he was lighting up the room with his blushing face, but he didn’t trust his voice to try and speak. For someone to stand up for him, and for that someone to be his human, against two of the most powerful demons in existence-

His heart was pounding in his chest as Solomon began his process to amplify Asmo’s power, and a single phrase, one he had never uttered romantically, repeated over and over in his mind. 

This wasn’t just a crush.

And that meant he was in serious trouble.

~~~

“I see,” Diavolo stroked his chin. “So you made it out of there by using teamwork!”

Tabby frowned slightly, covering it quickly.

_It’s like talking with Clark Kent. Or Goku. He's so affable, it’s easy to forget he’s the most powerful being in the realm, and possibly one of the smartest._

_This wasn't all deliberate... right?_

As Luke and Simeon expressed sympathy for Solomon getting mixed up in the affairs of demons, the sorcerer smiled, explaining it had been rather fun. Everyone was currently enjoying the Devildom feast that was dinner, and Tabby was no exception - Barbatos had pulled out all the stops, and she was pretty sure she had never eaten such delicious food in her life.

She muffled her own giggle as she imagined leaving Hell a five star review, with compliments to the chef.

“... the whole reason we escaped was because of me, and my stunning beauty!”

Asmo was still waxing lyrical about himself, but Tabby almost felt like she was getting used to it now. And she was pretty sure she’d been on the right track in their previous conversation. His determination only to focus on complimenting his own looks surely hid a very different demon underneath. Perhaps one who was rather insecure.

“-that’s what I’m sayin’!” Mammon pushed his chair back a bit, making himself comfortable. “I don’t enjoy all that running, an’ it was all YOUR fault, Asmo.”

Satan nodded his agreement as Beel continued to shovel everything left on the table into his mouth.

“You really should be careful in the castle,” warned Diavolo. “I can’t guarantee, Asmo, that there aren’t others waiting to get even with you.”

The Avatar of Lust sighed melodramatically.

“It’s just wrong to be this beautiful,” he said sadly.

“Ugh,” Mammon rolled his eyes. “Yer hopeless. Ya should try caring about someone other than yerself sometime.”

Asmo didn’t respond, and Tabby wondered who the lust demon did care about. She had seen almost all the others express concern or interest in at least one other person, but she hadn’t spent that much time with Asmodeus.

_He cares about Solomon though… or is that just because of the pact? And if so, can a pact manufacture those feelings, meaning they aren’t actually real…?_

~~~

“Simeon! I can’t BELIEVE you’d be so mean!”

“You’d only know if you had tried, Asmo.”

“I was just saying GOOD NIGHT! Ugh!”

Tabby felt a little bad for laughing, but it wasn’t every day you suddenly saw a demon being splatted against a wall. Asmo’s hand had barely touched her bed and he’d been flung across the room, sliding down the wallpaper into an indignant heap.

Apparently her angel roommate had taken it upon himself to protect both his and her bed from any advances from the Avatar of Lust. It wasn’t entirely unreasonable given Asmo’s sin, but she was fairly sure the demon had simply wanted an early night - he was quite fastidious about getting his allotted “beauty sleep”.

“Are you okay?” she asked, smiling at him, and she saw his shoulders relax a little.

“I have reapplied my facemask, which is expensive and hard to procure, _Simeon_ , but yes, thank you. Hopefully I won’t have a stress breakout now.”

“Thank you for getting us out of the labyrinth,” she snuggled down beneath her covers, just catching the demon’s look of surprise before he did the same.

“Happy to help.”

“Well, I’ll be glad of some peace and quiet tonight,” said Simeon happily.

The door banged open suddenly and Mammon jumped into the room, looking panicked.

“Hide me!” he whispered loudly, pushing the door shut behind him again. “Lucifer’s after me!”

He made straight for Tabby’s bed and she sat up quickly, putting her hand out to stop him.

“Um?” Mammon blushed as he looked at her in confusion, her hand on his chest.

_Oh wow. Those are… firm. I mean-_

“Simeon put a shield on the bed,” she explained, “it’ll chuck you off. Hide under!”

He dropped to the floor on her word, squeezing under the bed. Thankfully the guest room beds were all doubles, otherwise he would have had to fold himself in half.

“I saw nothing,” murmured Simeon, truthfully as he was wearing his sleeping mask.

Asmo gave a faint snore.

Thinking quickly, Tabby whipped her pyjama top off, lifting the duvet to barely cover herself.

The door banged open, and she squeaked in fright as Lucifer swept into the room, saw she was at least half naked, and nearly fell over himself trying to reverse and spin round at the same time.  
  
“I- um- sorry, I didn’t- I was-”

“You gave me a heart attack!” she scolded, craftily letting the duvet slip down a little, still keeping herself juuuust about covered but thoroughly melting Lucifer’s brain. “You can’t just burst in here when it’s so hot…”

“Yes- um- I mean, no- sorry! I’ll just be- Sorry, Tabby…”

The Avatar of Pride backed out of the room, his face bright red and hidden behind his hair. She waited til she heard his footsteps fade away, and put her top back on, grabbing the spare comforter and putting it down on the floor next to her bed, on the side opposite from the door.

Mammon rolled out with a grin on his face, and she chuckled.  
  
“Whatever magic ya just did, ya need ta teach me, kitten.”

“I’m not sure it would have quite the same effect from you, Mammoney,” she smirked. “You wanna stay in here? I can only offer the floor.”

“Floor is infinitely preferable ta whatever Lucifer was plannin’.”

He stretched out making himself comfortable, as he closed his eyes, and she burrowed down into her bed, letting her hand dangle over the side. Tabby smiled as Mammon gently moved her hand to rest on his head, and she got the hint, petting his hair softly.

She drifted off to sleep far easier than she expected, comforted by listening to the familiar happy purr.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Pic of Tabby defending her Mammon](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/post/630182616292786176/om-fic-wolf-at-your-door-update) ^^
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Close Your Eyes by Kim Petras
> 
> You take a drag, I take a sip  
> I want your legendary kiss  
> You know I got designer taste  
> And your design's too good to waste
> 
> When the beast comes out at night  
> Yeah, it always wants a bite  
> And I try, try to resist  
> But then the Devil always wins, yeah
> 
> Time, time, time  
> Time to close your eyes  
> Time, time, time  
> Time to say goodnight
> 
> I feel it coming on  
> You've got nowhere to run  
> There's no way you'll make it out alive  
> Oh, when it's after dark  
> I'm gonna eat your heart  
> Don't try to fight it, just close your eyes


	18. Wanna Dance With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note - mild NSFW opening scene

He was beautiful, kneeling in front of her, between her legs, being _so_ good. His shirt was undone, teasing her exactly the way she loved, just a hint of what she wanted, and his throat moved under his collar as he saw her looking, _wanting_ him. 

Tabby stroked her fingers across his neck, just above where the collar fit oh so snug, and her demon arched into her touch, purring as she slid her hand into his soft hair, tousling gently. 

_So fucking good._

She pulled back to take off her jeans and heard Mammon bite back a small whimper, his blue eyes huge, and she picked up the leash, wrapping it around her fist. A tremble went through him as he shuffled forward at her bidding, his hands still behind his back, close enough to breathe against her thigh but obedient enough not to touch, to _wait_ \- and she knew how hard this was for him, the demon whose greed was greatest of all.

The leash helped, her connection to him made physical even without her touch, but she'd worn her own patience thin, the man in front of her too delectable to resist further, his breath coming out in short pants of heat.

"Such a good wolf for me," she praised, smiling at the flush sweeping across his face, his eyes dilating, swallowing the blue. 

His body was desperate but there was no trace of worry in her demon's eyes, instead he was floating in that haze of safety and security, surrendering himself completely. 

Warm pride bloomed inside Tabby, that _this_ she could give him, lifting all his stress and anxiety away, wrapping him in the praise he truly deserved, protecting him. 

"You may please me-" 

The words were barely out of her mouth when Mammon slammed forward between her thighs, faster than her own vision could track. His tongue was _wicked_ , and she gasped at his lack of build up, her demon taking her from zero to sixty in a split second, his moans of enjoyment as he lapped at her one of the hottest sounds she'd ever heard. The heat rushed through her as she struggled not to clamp around his head, to take full control, her usual cool demeanour shattered as she gasped his name over and over again. 

She wondered if his heightened senses meant he'd already known exactly how wet she was as she'd teased him, making him wait. His tongue switched from broad strokes to rapid flicking, and her hips lifted of their own accord as she bucked into his mouth. Her guardian demon looked up, his intense eyes locked to hers, his face glistening as he watched her reactions, refining his actions to drive her _completely_ wild. 

Tabby was losing her thoughts, her mind climbing as the tension curled within her, and she managed to barely pant an instruction to use his fingers, her head tipping back as he did exactly that with a happy growl, using his other hand to lift her against his tongue.

_That's- I don't-_

She could _feel_ his want for her to be rougher with him, and it was so damn hard to resist. She wanted to give him the world, anything he asked for, all for _her_ demon - _her_ wolf. 

She sank her fingers back into his hair, her touch a little more harsh, and Mammon purred his approval, his breath wrecked by arousal and his single-minded focus, and as she trembled all over, her body getting closer and closer to the edge, her grip on the leash tightened, and her demon's purr got louder and louder and-

~~~

_FUck-_

Tabby woke suddenly, arousal pounding through her body as she let out a quiet shaky breath. She could hear light snoring coming from one of the other beds, and as she carefully turned, she could just about make out that both her roommates were still fast asleep. 

_Mammon…_

Leaning slightly over, she saw her guardian demon curled up on the floor next to her bed, looking totally at peace as he purred softly in his sleep. He'd shuffled as close as he could get to her bed without touching it, and embarrassment swept over her as she remembered her dream.

Fantasies of kissing him had been bad enough, but this was so much worse, her heart still thumping with the spike of dominant energy that had laid dormant until now. Her guardian demon had been putting out submissive vibes since they’d first made their pact, his expectation of being owned something he had visibly craved, even without knowing whether she would be kind or cruel. 

But she wasn’t convinced that was the whole story, not with the way he let his brothers constantly insult and ignore him, tearing him down while he pretended not to be hurt by it all.

_And my pride at bringing him into that space where nothing else exists… that wasn’t my professional pride, that was-_

Something deeper. Far deeper, less familiar and more than a little terrifying. Having any kind of dream with him that quickened her heart and left her awake and frustrated, _that_ was all the proof she needed to know her feelings were real. Even if her mind was suggesting things based on her own desires rather than what she would do in reality if things turned out that way…

_He doesn’t even know about that side of me. Though I guess it’s probably no big deal to demons._

_But he’s been hurt before. Badly. Not by his family, there’s something else. And all of it together is pushing him into a role that may or may not really be his._

Tabby sighed softly as she burrowed back down in the bed. She didn’t want to rush things, worried both about scaring him off and that she was misjudging his attraction altogether. But at the same time, perhaps it was time to make her own feelings a little more obvious.

~~~

Mammon grinned as he stood listening in the entrance hall, Lord Diavolo explaining the day’s plans to everyone. Lucifer was shooting him evil glares, which was not going unnoticed by the other demons.

“Sleep well, Mammon?” Asmo asked loudly, his face full of mischief.

“Yeah, thanks. Best I’ve slept in ages.”

“Really?” Satan blinked in surprise. “I thought you were with Lucifer last night?”

“Who me?” Mammon put on his best innocent face. “Nah, I got lost looking for the kitchen and decided to head for bed instead.”

“You were lucky not to have encountered some ferocious demonic beast,” drawled Solomon with a shit-eating grin.

Mammon just rolled his eyes, letting them have their fun. The previous night’s attempt to find the castle’s hidden treasure had not exactly gone to plan, though truthfully the Avatar of Greed hadn’t been wholly engaged in it at all. Satan’s tale of a curse that would befall anyone with a heart full of greed who dared to look for the treasure room did indeed spook him at the time, but he realised later it was bullshit.

_After all, I was with a demon with a fair amount of greed in his heart, an' a human with a heart full of it!_

Running to Tabby’s room when they’d all panicked at a nearby monstrous noise had been a stroke of genius, though he was still very curious to know how she’d pulled off getting rid of Lucifer. His eldest brother was making every effort not to even look at his human this morning, blushing whenever she spoke.

_Though she was blushy herself first thing… seems fine now though. Never thought I'd be glad ta sleep on a floor!_

“That doesn’t really explain why he came out of Tabby’s room earlier,” mused Luke, as several pairs of eyes all swivelled back to Mammon, accusingly.

“Probably just an alibi,” Levi shrugged, “to cover up that Lucifer was torturing him all night.”

As Solomon turned the conversation back to the upcoming scavenger hunt, Mammon breathed a sigh of relief. He highly doubted Lucifer would try to punish him now the night was passed, but the less torture was mentioned in front of his human, the better.

It wasn’t exactly a big deal to any of the demons, all of them able to withstand a great deal of damage, and Mammon had his own reasons for not objecting. But he knew that Tabby didn’t see it the same way, and he was determined to keep as much stress from falling on her as possible.

“... we’re doing this in groups, then?” asked Beel, and Lucifer nodded.

“In that case,” Mammon said casually, “I’ll team up with Tabs.”

He just about managed to keep the blush from his face as she grinned at him, but he was left growling in frustration as it was decided they’d be staying in their roommate groups. Still, a scavenger hunt played exactly to his strengths, so it was bound to be a quick task. 

Unfortunately, that meant the formal dance that evening would come all the quicker...

~~~

Tabby did her best to let go of her competitive spirit, lest she throttle Asmo or _worse_ , encourage him. The Avatar of Lust was making it impossible for any of the other groups to complete their tasks. All that was needed was to take a quick photograph of the items once they worked out what they needed, but thus far Asmo had been busy photobombing everyone, and even charming the statues so that they followed him about rather than being in their proper places for pictures. 

The other demons were getting more and more frustrated, as was Luke, while Solomon seemed as amused as ever. Asmo and Solomon seemed fairly fond of each other, but she wasn’t sure how much of that was down to the sorcerer’s patience, and the demon’s love of being appreciated.

The afternoon stretched on endlessly, and despite being in Asmo’s group, their own progress was hindered just as much as everyone else's.

Mammon stuck his tongue out cheekily as she peeked at his answers, and she laughed, turning away quickly before he could see her blushing.

_Oh jeez, his tongue is pierced. My body needs to calm the fuck down-!_

Tabby looked up in surprise at the suddenly raised voices, Satan finally losing his cool and yelling at Asmo, the air around him flickering menacingly. Mammon jumped between the two, talking the Avatar of Wrath down, as Asmo spun on his heel and stormed off.

Simeon came over to her with a sigh.

“He really is a handful,” the angel shook his head. “We’re one member of our group down. What do you suggest we do?”

“I’ll go after him. I doubt he’ll listen, but he’s probably just hoping someone will try.”

It was a tactic she found deeply annoying, dramatic people usually those she let drift back out of her life. She much preferred those who said what they meant, or at least didn’t expect others to guess their exact feelings and wants, but she was self-aware enough to recognise she wasn’t the most plain talking person herself.

Not storming off in a huff was a skill in itself, and one she’d found came with age. 

_Though if Asmo is at least 5,000 years old… surely if he was going to learn he’d have done so by now. Then again, perhaps this is down to his sin?_

Lust was an odd sin to wrap her mind around, as technically the other sins could all be called variations of lust - a lust for power, for money, for recognition, for retribution, for food, and more. It had a pure form in passion, and what differentiated the two was a matter of both intent and interpretation. 

It was easy to think of Asmo as a Lord of Lechery, but his lust for attention and appreciation seemed strongest of all. His tendency to praise his own looks endlessly made him appear very shallow and self-absorbed, but Tabby was reminded of Mammon’s repeated boasts of his own greatness. In her guardian demon, that projection of his was very different from the person she’d got to know, and had come to have very strong feelings for.

_Surely it’s possible that Asmo is much more than he’d like me to believe too..._

She turned a corner and found Asmo sitting by a window, staring out at the grounds mournfully.

“...hm?” he turned to face her, looking bored. “I was wondering who was behind me. Did you follow me hoping we could have a little alone time, Tabby?”

“Do you ever stop?” she asked with a huff of laughter, and the demon smirked.

“Of course not, I’m simply too charming for my own good! Besides, I need to distract myself from all the usual complaints somehow, don’t I?”

_Hm, so he does register that he’s annoying the others. He’s expecting to be told off?_

“I’m not here to lecture you-” she shrugged, sitting next to him by the window.

The Avatar of Lust went to move his hand on to her leg, and she slapped at his hand having anticipated the action.

“-no touchy.”

“Aww,” Asmo pouted, but did as he was told. “If you aren’t here to enjoy my charms, or to lecture me, why did you follow me?”

“To check you were okay. I know you were having fun back there, but you seemed to be intent on getting them as annoyed as possible.”

“Well, I _am_ a demon,” he grumbled, shifting his gaze back to the window. “What’s the point in doing things fair and square in the Devildom of all places? A scavenger hunt, _really_. It wouldn’t be out of place in the Celestial Realm!”

Tabby had to admit he had a point. 

“Are there other places in this realm that are, y’know,” she grasped for the right phrasing, “more…”

“Evil?” he asked, and she nodded. “There are places that adhere to far fewer rules, or have rules that are actually _fun_. But this part of the Devildom is meant to serve as an example to the rest. All safe and secure under a mountain of rules upheld by my dear brother.”

_There’s a slight edge to his words, but he doesn’t seem fully bitter. More… frustrated? Or wistful. Maybe both._

“If the rules are upheld by Lucifer,” she mused, “then the Devildom must have been quite different when you arrived?”

“Yes!” Asmo clapped in excitement. “We got to stretch our powers out - so much murder and mayhem! Ah, those were fun days. Although, fighting has never been my favourite really. So many ruined outfits. And in truth, we were enforcing Diavolo’s will…”

“So not exactly rule-breaking.”

“Mm. No. Perhaps that’s not what I’m missing-”

The demon sighed rather sadly, before fixing his eyes upon hers.

“... you really don’t feel anything?” he asked after a few moments. “Nothing at all?”

“Um, no?”

The Avatar of Lust frowned, folding his arms, and Tabby could almost feel him putting his walls back up.

“I was trying to charm you,” he sighed. “I mean, you saw how well it worked on Levi’s snake! You’re just a human, yet my power won't work on you. It’s extremely vexing-”

He leapt to his feet, distancing himself both physically and emotionally.

“-But if you think you can control me, think again!”

_Wait, what?_

“Try and control you? What do you mean?”

“Oh please,” he scoffed. “You think just because I made a pact with Solomon, I’m sure to make one with you, right? If you think I’m _that_ easy, you’re gravely mistaken.”

_Wha-_

“I-”

“Still,” Asmo cut back across her, as she scrambled to keep up with the conversation, “if you want to make a pact with me _that_ badly, you have to prove yourself worthy. Outwit Lucifer by getting a picture of him asleep, and then I’ll recognise you as someone worthy of me. Do that, and I'll make a pact with you.”

The demon smirked before hurrying off, leaving Tabby very confused as to what had just happened.

~~~

With the demons’ ability to transform instantly, it was usual practise for dinner to be followed immediately by any dance that was occurring. But this evening, there was a break in between, which Mammon reasoned was probably to allow the humans to get changed if they so wished, and perhaps for other guests to arrive.

Satan had attempted to lure him into another treasure finding hunt, but had swiftly given up, and Mammon had the sinking feeling that his nerves were all too visible. And yet…

_I’m not the only one. Satan has done his hair how many times now? And Asmo is gonna take forever at this rate._

Apparently Simeon had insisted Tabby be given privacy to get ready, reminding Mammon that Simeon technically still outranked the youngest demon brothers in the old hierarchy. 

_Still gotta remember he did good here though. Tabs seemed friendlier with Asmo at dinner which should make me feel better. Should._

_...Fuck._

Dinner had not been an entirely happy experience. Lucifer's awkwardness had continued, and Mammon had kept his eyes on him, realising that this elder brother's attention was almost solely on Tabby. While the Avatar of Greed did want his human to have a better relationship with his brothers, for her own safety as much as anything else, he felt far more confident in outshining the likes of Asmo than he did Lucifer.

_Lucifer an' Beel always get the most eyes on them, not that Beel notices, or Lucifer much cares. But Beel seems happy being just friends, as does Levi. Asmo thinks the whole universe is in love with him, but I think he's more focused on Solomon than Tabs. Which leaves Satan... and Lucifer. An' it's me that told her he isn't so bad. Ugh._

His human had also seemed a little different today, more confident and easily amused. Maybe she was finally feeling more comfortable in this world which was surely so strange to a human. Her patience when dealing with Asmo was impressive, but Mammon got the sinking feeling that her bolder body language was intriguing every other demon present.

He was trying very hard not to think about the evening ahead, and how his human might react to his demon form - and how well she might cover her true reaction. The thought of his brothers dancing with her, making moves on her, sweeping her off her feet, not to mention Solomon, and what if Simeon’s intentions weren’t noble at all, and-

“Let’s head downstairs.”

Lucifer barged into the room following his words, and the three demons got to their feet, leaving their human friends to finish up in peace.

~~~

Mammon couldn't figure out what to do with his hands. Normally, being in full demon form would mean he was at peak bravado, but the thought of his human seeing him like _this_ was, annoyingly, quite terrifying.

Tabby hadn't looked down on him at any time, seemingly happy in his company, and going so far as to defend him from his brothers when they referred to him as scum. But he'd deliberately kept his demon form hidden, not wanting her to see… 

He sighed. He shouldn't care what people thought of him. Least of all a human. Bad enough that his brothers' insults got to him-

He growled to himself, frustrated as he looked out across the room packed with Devildom guests. Crossing his arms meant he looked too defensive. His hands behind his back made him feel too exposed. And wringing his hands together, as he kept doing, revealed the mess his emotions were currently in.

_Not to mention my fuckin' tail. An' horns. Wings too. I must look like a monster to her._

Mammon had no shortage of confidence when it came to his demon self, unlike other areas of his life, and normally he was proud of the way he looked - powerful, unique, and with no drive to cover himself up. But humans, he knew, didn't see it the same way. To them, demons were monstrous, while angels were beautiful, and while that had rarely bothered him in the past, his worry over how Tabby might see him was overwhelming.

His two wings, once feathered, were large and black, and he was able to lay them lower against his body, their flexibility a major factor in his infamous speed. Black horns stood straight up from his head, with a tight twist, and his eyes turned from their normal blue to a goldish yellow. His outfit was black and leather, barely there on his chest other than crisscrossing straps, connected to jacket sleeves and a high collar. White markings adorned his skin, highlighted by his darker tone, and the colour, like his hair, unusual for a demon.

Trousers, stomp boots, chains and metal completed the look, which was - as Asmo put it - practically bondage wear. And finally his tail, long with a bushy tip, useful for stealing behind people's backs, and usually showing his emotions as openly as his words did, but now hidden as much as possible behind his back, folded up upon itself uncomfortably.

A small murmur began on the other side of the hall, beyond the dancing, signalling someone's arrival. His family were all present, as were Diavolo and the angels… it had to be either Solomon or Tabby. As the murmuring got louder, he doubted the sorcerer would cause such a stir, and out the corner of his eye he saw Lucifer's mouth drop open.

The crowd parted, and Mammon's mind melted. His human walked towards him with full confidence, and he tried to speak but no words came out. He'd been expecting her to wear a dress, and he thought he'd prepared himself for whatever aesthetic she chose, but he had been _utterly_ wrong.

Tabby wasn't wearing any kind of dress, she was wearing a sleek catsuit, black as sin and clinging to every curve. Killer boots wrapped up her legs seamlessly, with spiked heels that could surely pierce any heart. She was walking the line between elegant chic and outright dominatrix and Mammon had not, not even a little, been prepared for _that_.

His heart battered his chest as his ears filled with the sound of rushing blood, and he babbled at her, fumbling his request for a dance as his plan to play it cool crashed hard into the reality smirking up at him.

Before he could get a hold of himself, Lucifer had swept in, leading his human to the dance floor, holding her far too fucking close-

Insecurity and anger clawed up his spine as he saw how his elder brother looked at her. Clearly he was trying to be intimidating for his own reasons, but Mammon could see what lay beneath that - the same emotions that had caused his eternally stoic brother to gape at her slack-jawed when she entered the room.

_And what Lucifer wants, Lucifer gets. Don't I fucking know it._

He was shaken from his defeatist thoughts by an expression of pain flitting across Tabby's face as she struggled a little in Lucifer's grasp, gone almost as soon as he caught it. Mammon growled out loud, little caring who heard, but before he could move he saw Solomon intervene, spinning his human away into a different dance. 

Tabby's body language changed immediately, relaxing as she chatted with her fellow human, and Mammon felt utterly miserable. He was used to _wanting_ things. He'd experienced wanting someone more than once. But it had never felt like this. It had never felt so important yet so very impossible.

His human was special, in a way he couldn't quite define. Not only Lucifer, but _all_ the brothers considered her as someone to protect, with Satan and Lucifer clearly taking a stronger interest. Solomon too seemed to hang on her every word. But nobody, he felt, saw her as he did - the fierce kitten who had seen the real him and defended him from the predators circling her. 

He tried desperately to look at anyone else. No matter how nice Tabby had been to him, did he really, truly think he stood a chance? When she had the pick of three realms before her, and those who weren't scum? 

Mammon blinked in surprise as she suddenly appeared in front of him, taking him by the hand and tugging him onto the dance floor.

"What the-?" he barked his confusion, and she laughed, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm taking you up on that dance you almost requested," she smiled, and he spun her into his arms, holding her gently.

Her heels had brought her a little closer to his height, and he blushed fiercely as he pulled her against himself more intimately than he'd normally dare, hoping onlookers would get the message. 

_MINE._

"You look, um, pretty amazing," he murmured. "For a human, I mean." 

_Fuck dammit._

Tabby beamed at him regardless, and he swallowed hard.

"Me?" she said softly. "Have you _seen_ yourself?"

She laughed at his look of confusion, and ran her finger along the white markings on his chest as he held on for dear life.

"You are one handsome devil," she purred, letting her right hand stay resting on his chest, and he scoffed, his cheeks burning. 

"Yeah, well, I am the Great Mammon ya know." 

_She doesn't think I'm a monster? Maybe she's just bein' polite…_

Mammon focused hard on not messing up his steps as he kept his touch firm but gentle, his eyes taking in every detail of her face, her eyes, her smile-

He saw her wince slightly as they turned, and he loosened his grip on her injured hand, concerned.

"Did he hurt you?" growled Mammon. 

"Lucifer? Yeah, a little. I'm not sure he meant to, he maybe forgot about my wrist..."

Tabby looked at him a little shyly, and he tilted his head, surprised to see her struggling with words for once. 

"...That might also be why I just want to keep dancing with you. I know you'll keep me safe, wolf."

She tucked her head against him, hiding her blush, and he rested his chin gently on her hair. 

"Always, kitten," he promised, trying not to grin as he took in the unamused glances from his brothers on the sidelines.

Lucifer looked furious, while Satan was torn between glee at their eldest brother's frustration, and his own disapproval of Mammon effectively hogging Tabby to himself. Asmo had already disappeared, no doubt with some handsome waiter, as Beel gorged himself next to a shots-slamming Levi.

His own stomach was a knot of tangled emotions, and he focused extremely hard on not letting his hands drift across her enticing body. He was quite certain she could surely feel _exactly_ how much he appreciated her outfit, but she was relaxed in his arms, clearly comfortable. 

Dancing was something that Mammon could take or leave, but he knew that stopping _this_ dance would mean seeing her whisked away by someone else, so he was quite content to dance all night if needs be. He blushed in surprise as her right hand slipped up his chest, resting gently behind his neck, and he wondered if perhaps he had things backwards.

_… am I hers?_

~~~

The music kicked up a gear as a bassline started thumping, and Asmo reappeared, pulling a drunk Levi and happy Beel over to them as the dance floor filled with people. The lighting changed, dropping them into a club aesthetic, and formalities were dropped in favour of having fun. Tabby turned in Mammon's arms to dance with the group, still keeping him close.

Simeon appeared with Solomon, and as they all danced, Mammon realised that only Lucifer and Satan were sitting it out, his elder brother talking with Diavolo, and his younger sibling looking mildly annoyed by an irate Luke.

_Shiny damn chihuahua._

Truthfully, Mammon could barely tear his eyes away from Tabby and _that_ outfit, and as she danced under the UV lights, he could almost swear… 

_She doesn't have powers. But she- she feels like she does? There's something, usually just beyond what I can sense, but tonight it's definitely… more._

Solomon was dancing far too close to his human, and Mammon growled at the fact the sorcerer was clearly having trouble looking at anyone else too. As the dance floor had filled with more bodies, Tabby's back had pressed against his chest as she danced, and he realised too late that she'd probably felt the vibration of his displeasure-

_EEP!_

Mammon nearly jumped out of his skin when her fingers gently wrapped around his tail, which he'd been doing his best to hide from her, and moved it around her waist, making it explicitly clear to all exactly _who_ she was dancing with.

He could feel the heat beaming from his face as his heart raced, and he saw Levi's widened eyes which surely matched his own. A burst of happiness rolled through him, and he laughed as he kept dancing, tightening his tail a little around her.

_That's my human!_

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Art including Mammon and Tabby dancing can be seen here](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/post/630797710994358272/om-fic-wolf-at-your-door-update-chapter-18), and the [spotify playlist for the fic is here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA) ^^
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Move by Milo Greene
> 
> Live if you wanna, die if you like  
> We could be the last ones left alive
> 
> All the other lovers wanna dance with you  
> But I'm the only one who makes you want to move  
> All the other lovers wanna dance with you  
> But I'm the only one who makes you want to move  
> I'm the only one, I'm the only one


	19. I Ran So Far Away

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Tabby could do cool, confident and in control, any time, any place - even, apparently, in hell when surrounded by demons. Setting her sights on a partner? No problem. Making her claim clear? Totally fine. Discovering said person happened to be a damn sex god? 

_Welp._

She had been well aware of how pretty all the demons were from her very first day in the Devildom. Lucifer's cool smoulder, Levi's adorable blushes, Beel's incredible body, Satan's intense gaze, Asmo's seamless style, and of course, Mammon's angelic beauty.

But seeing them all in demon form, all looking impossibly more gorgeous, and Mammon most of all looking like he'd stepped straight out of her dungeon… 

She adjusted the shower controls, making the water even colder. Visions of a certain demon's bare chest and tight pants wouldn't leave her mind alone, not to mention the horns and wings that somehow made him even more attractive, and the tail-! 

_He was trying to hide it, I know he was. But it's so damn cute!_

Mammon's tail was as emotionally honest as the demon himself, wagging in joy when she had complimented him, twitching when she'd shifted her hips just so, and hugging her tight when she had made sure he knew she had noticed.

_Growling at Solomon, like a big cat at my back, ready to pounce. Damn-!_

That hint of wildness inside the genuinely soft demon had kept her pressed against him, the extremely low cut of her catsuit at the back combined with his lack of attire resulting in hot skin against cool skin, every vibration of his growls and purrs shooting through her spine, sending her heartbeat sky-high.

For him to be both safe and feral was wholly uncharted territory for her. She’d never felt as safe with anyone as she did with Mammon, her hesitation now based on worries over his heart instead of her own, but to have someone _that_ powerful so willing to obey her, so invested in caring for her and being by her side, to _also_ be a dangerous wild predator who purred beneath her touch-

_Agh, think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts…_

Tabby's new approach did at least seem to be working, from what little she could discern through the haze of her brain telling her to climb the demon like a tree. She was pretty sure she had made her interest more than clear, not only to Mammon but to everyone else.

Her more direct approach had however also piqued the interest of more than just Mammon. Lucifer might be better at playing it cool, but she had seen his pulse jumping in his throat as they danced, the Avatar of Pride tripping over his own words, and she couldn't deny that a certain side of her wanted to purr in pleasure as he struggled to retain his own dominance.

_And I really want to run my fingers across his feathers..._

Stretching up to switch the shower off, she froze with her finger a couple of inches away, the button depressing by itself and the water turning off.

_Solomon._

She was fairly certain his gift of magical power for a few hours was mostly to satisfy his own curiosity, though she couldn’t deny the thought of actually having magic excited her. But she’d expected to feel something. _Anything_. A difference between being non-magical and magical.

Instead, she felt exactly the same, unsure if Solomon had actually just been winding her up. She had studied magical theory alongside her classmates as they learned the practical version, but it had all been demon focused. How to thwart a sorcerer, how to trick a witch, how to rid one's demon-self of curses and magical bonds. If she had been a demon, she would perhaps have known exactly how to test the magic, to go thieving, or to try and charm someone, or enhance her own strength…

_But those things are demonic powers, not magic. From what I’ve heard in class, only Lucifer is particularly skilled in both, though Satan is a keen learner. But the others scarcely bother with this side of things. And as for Solomon… have I even seen him use his magic?_

Tabby could only guess that the sorcerer probably had used those powers, but she suspected they were too subtle or covert to be noticeable, at least to her mundane eyes.

She could think of only one test, to look again at the painting of the old demon king, and when the dance had ended she had walked past the portrait slowly on her way back to her room. But the blackened canvas was still stubbornly inscrutable. She might have borrowed powers, but the magic still wasn’t innate, and she had seen no proof of its presence.

_Until now._

Her DDD was blinking on the counter as she emerged from the shower, and she hit the notification as she squeezed the water from her hair. She grinned as she saw Mammon had added her to a new group chat, ‘Tabby and Friends’, where he, Beel, and Levi were discussing the plan to get a photograph of a sleeping Lucifer.

It was only when she’d got back to her bedroom after the dance that she’d realised she hadn’t mentioned Asmo’s strange conversation, and Mammon had expressed his annoyance with his brother when she messaged him. Apparently this was a prank the brothers had tried and failed before, Lucifer understandably protective of his own privacy.

_Snapping him when sleeping feels pretty ick. Although… he almost always stays up ridiculously late working in his office, so it probably wouldn’t be too hard to get a photo of him asleep at his desk._

As she scrolled back through the group chat before joining in, she saw the brothers had another plan in mind, to catch him asleep this very night, spearheaded by Levi who had bribed Beel to join with the promise of a cheesecake.

<< Mammon: yer being ridiculous, have ya forgotten he’s sharing with Diavolo?!

<< Levi: exactly! If we get caught, Diavolo will think it’s hilarious, so Lucifer won’t be able to punish us. It’s Mammon-proof!

<< Beel: Mammon-proof? Oh, you mean fool-proof

<< Levi: ROFL

<< Mammon: <angry sticker>

<< Levi: anyway, me and Beel are just waiting on you, Tabby. Let me know when you’re not afk

<< Mammon: hey, I didn’t say I’m NOT going!

<< Beel: uh, yeah you did. Scroll up.

<< Mammon: shut it!

>> Tabby: <pleading face sticker>

<< Mammon: <yes sticker>

<< Mammon: I’ll go

<< Levi: so subtle, dude! Looooooool

~~~

Mammon did not like any part of this plan, but if it meant spending more time with his human, he was all for it. He’d danced with Tabby all night, his possessive side roaring in victory even if the loud music meant they could barely hear each other, and the fact she had quite literally embraced his full self had sent his heart soaring to dizzying heights.

And yet… without the safety of his words - his walls of denial and his tsundere shield - he felt horribly vulnerable. His brothers had all seen him make his claim, seen too what he hoped was her doing the same to him, and loud denials of his feelings would now be all the more hollow. If it hadn’t been obvious before that his human was his weak spot…

_Would any of them get closer ta her just ta wind me up? Probably not solely for that, but as a bonus… yeah. Yeah, they would._

It also left him completely at a loss as to what came next. Should he ask her on a date?

_But if she says no… Or I fuck it up. And I will fuck it up. I’m not- I’m not…_

"Okay, we're all here," whispered Levi, and Mammon realised Tabby had appeared while he'd been lost in his own thoughts, wearing her usual clothes to match the demons’ casual attire.

Her hair was damp, likely from a shower, the pink falling across her face, more unruly than usual.

_Cute!_

"Listen up," he instructed. "We gotta learn from our mistakes last-" 

"Where's the cheesecake?" asked Beel with a pout. 

"The cheesecake comes after!" Levi hissed. "Stop drooling on me!" 

"Would ya pipe down and listen?" growled Mammon, shaking his head. 

"And… posted!" Levi stuffed his phone back in his pocket. "Let's go!" 

_Dammit!_

Mammon hurried along the corridor after his brothers, gratified that at least Tabby was following him instead of them. As Levi pushed the door open, the Avatar of Greed was perplexed to see total darkness. They hurried inside, needing to shut the door on the intrusive light. 

The guardian demon waited for his eyes to adjust, but everything remained completely black. 

_What the…?_

A low growl sounded out, and Beel murmured at him to stop making weird noises. 

"That wasn't me," huffed Mammon. "Ain't it yer stomach?" 

The growl rolled around the room again. 

"Uh no," Beel sounded worried. "It's coming from-" 

"Above my head…." whimpered Levi. "That's not you drooling on me, is it?" 

Warm air kept wafting over them, with a very distinctive scent. 

_Oh no no no_

He felt Tabby's hand grab onto him a split second before Cerberus roared, and Mammon knew the three of them couldn't risk hiding behind Tabby. The hellhound wouldn't harm her, but the giant dog had always had permission to rough the rest of them up. 

"Out, out, out!" Beel commanded, but Levi called out in dismay that the door was somehow now locked. 

Mammon stretched out his hand and felt along the wall swiftly, keeping his human close behind him, and his fingers found another door knob. 

Opening the door, he heard his brothers rushing towards him, and the four of them fell through in a heap…

And kept falling. 

~~~

Panic spiked through Mammon as he flipped head-over-heels, falling at an alarming pace down a poorly lit hole with no bottom that he could see.

Levi's high pitched scream was deafening, and he realised that no matter how hard they hit the ground, only one of them was breakable. In a split second he transformed, his wings unfurling as he pulled Tabby against his chest, and he swooped down to grab Levi by the leg with his other hand, the otaku's high pitched yelling interrupted by some foul mouthed swearing as Mammon slowed their fall. 

_Thank fuck it ain’t completely dark in here too._

He glanced at Beel, relieved to see the large demon had transformed, his delicate insect wings at least slowing him down a little. The space they were falling in was too narrow to maneuver his wings fully, and Mammon had to work hard to control their descent, trying not to notice the wild heartbeat pressed against him as Tabby clung to his body, her arms and legs wrapped around him. 

The guardian demon could feel her fear, practically scent it in the air, and he knew this had to be terrifying for anyone who couldn't fly, and especially for someone with a mortal body. 

He was murmuring softly as he flew, reassuring words in a calm voice. 

"I've got ya, kitten. Yer safe. I'm here." 

If this place truly had no floor, he'd have to fly back up with them which in many ways would be easier. The only problem was a locked room with Cerberus at the other end, but at least his human would be fine. 

_And Beel will struggle so I’d have ta lift him too. Dammit!_

Mammon held in his sigh of relief as he saw an end in sight, Beel thumping to the ground ahead of him, and he focused on landing on his feet, sparing his human any impact pain. 

"OW!" 

Which unfortunately meant that Levi landed face down and ass in the air. 

Tabby untangled herself with difficulty, her breath shaky and her limbs uncooperative as she stammered her thanks, and Mammon hoped his brothers had the sense not to try and tease either of them right now.

He helped Levi to his feet as Beel switched back to his usual form, hiding his trembling wings. It was a sore spot for his strongest brother he knew, his once powerful wings only a painful memory.

"L-let's not do that again," quipped Tabby lightly, covering her own fear with a joke. 

"Agreed," grumbled Levi. "Damn booby traps that don't take lack of wings into account!"

"Well, it was probably a trap for Mammon," Beel pointed out. 

"Even so," Tabby shook her head, "using traps that could kill me isn't terribly smart." 

"Lol!" grinned Levi. "Please make Lucifer feel guilty again. I could use some big brother favours right now." 

"I'm hung- wait," Beel interrupted his own complaint as he looked around. "Are we where I think we are?" 

The long hallway stretched endlessly on either side, the high arched ceiling disappearing in darkness above them, the floor given the most meagre light from the few candles along the walls. 

_Shit._

"The Labyrinth again," groaned Levi, holding his phone up high, no doubt checking for a nonexistent signal. 

As Beel tilted his head, listening, Mammon became aware of a distant noise, one that was horribly familiar. 

"Levi… ya don't have yer tail out at the moment, right?" 

"What?! Why would I- of course I don't!" 

"Then I think that sound means yer old pet is about ta pay us another visit." 

SSSSSSSSS! 

Mammon grabbed Tabby's hand and ran, his brothers hot on his heels. This wasn't a part of the Labyrinth he'd been in earlier, but the passages did seem to form a complex pattern, meaning that if he turned _here_ , and found the blind junction _there_ , then around _this_ corner should be-

_Nowhere!!_

The demon snarled in exasperation as he kept running. Whether there was more than one cell block or not, there certainly wasn't one in this area. 

"Why isn't the fuckin' snake still charmed?!" 

"That was hours ago!" yelled Levi. "Asmo's powers only work so long!"

"Can't you do anything, Levi?!" shouted Beel. "You're his owner!" 

"Oh, gee, I didn't think of that! Gosh, I should just try giving him a cuddle and see if he won't bite my fucking head off!!!" 

"Fine! Then grilled snake it is!" 

"Don't you dare! You eat him, and I'LL EAT YOU!!" 

Mammon stumbled to a stop as he felt Tabby let go of his hand, her body clearly over exhausted. Before he could dart back to scoop her up, she turned to face behind them and raised a hand, surrounded by a silver glow.

_What the hell?!_

“Hear me, denizens of the darkness," his human's voice rang out clear, the silver light pulsing softly, "you who live in shadow. Hear my command! I, Tabby, call upon you to send forth one of your number. Rise the demon Asmoday! I summon the Avatar of Lust, Asmodeus…!”

There was a flash of blinding white light and Asmo appeared in front of her, yawning loudly.

"Solomon, what could you possibly- oh. Oh!! What?! How am- How did you- Tabby?!" 

_That's- that's impossible!_

"Did Tabby just summon Asmo?" Beel looked as shocked as Mammon felt. 

"Who cares!" yelled Levi. "Just stop Henry from eating us!!" 

Mammon's dodging had put some distance between them but he could see the snake's huge eyes rapidly approaching in the dark once more, the hiss filling his mind with fear. 

"But-" Asmo was cut off by Tabby calling out again, this time her entire body surrounded by the silver light. 

"Denizens of the darkness, awaken! You who are born of shadow, hear me and obey! I call upon you now to lend your power to Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust!”

Asmo transformed in the blink of an eye, waves of power radiating from him as the air crackled and sparked. 

"This is… this is…" the fifth-born demon was speechless. 

Henry 2.0 had stopped in his tracks, mesmerised by the Avatar of Lust's pink haze, seemingly charmed without Asmo even attempting to do so. Slowly, the snake lay his gigantic head to the ground in submission. 

_What is this? I don't-_

"This power!" laughed Asmo in delight. "Not even Solomon has managed to boost me like this! You can tell too, can't you Henry?" 

The snake _purred_ , and Levi tentatively stroked his old pet. Tabby was staring at her own hands and looking queasy, though Mammon couldn't tell if that was due to the magic itself or her reaction to what she'd done. The light around her had gone, though Asmo’s power was still illuminating the entire corridor.

Mammon cleared his throat. 

"Asmo, you didn't make a pact yet, right?"

"Nope!" the Avatar of Lust was spinning on the spot, drawing patterns in the air through his own power. 

"So, why could Tabs summon ya here? An’ draw out yer power? Ain't that impossible?" 

"Not only that!" sang Asmo cheerfully. "Tabby has _far_ more power than Solomon does!" 

_More power than the most powerful sorcerer?! This is bad. Very bad. She already had everyone's interest, and now this?!_

_Not ta mention the danger. She was a target already but this is a siren call to even worse monsters. Fuck!_

Mammon felt unanchored, no longer sure what he was certain about. He knew everyone was drawn to Tabby. He knew that. He had already suspected there was something different about her, separate from the reasons he himself could rarely stop thinking about her. 

But if she was truly more powerful than Solomon…

_No ‘if’ about it. She is. There’s only one person I know of who can summon a demon without pacts. If her power rivals that- Shit. I’m an idiot. Thinkin’ I can ask her on a date?!_

_I’m not- I’m not- Does she even need me as a guardian?_

_I’m not enough._

_I’m not good enough._

~~~

As they trudged through the labyrinth, Henry leading the way to the exit, the power was slowly draining back out of Asmo. The Avatar of Lust was still chattering away with Beel and Levi, extolling his own abilities, but Tabby still felt like she needed to throw up, her stomach churning.

From falling down a giant hole to being chased by a giant snake then performing some kind of giant magic, it had been one hell of a night. 

Having magical power hadn't made her feel any different, not even when she used it by accident to turn the shower off. But using it deliberately… that was a whole other story.

The power had rushed through her, uncoiling like a pouncing beast, tearing a hole through the reality she had finally begun to accept. Pulling Asmo through space, channeling power into him, all of it had raced through her veins, her heart pounding in her ears, and above all the absolute surety that she stood on the very edge of an unknowable and all too tempting ocean. 

That this was but a tiny fraction of a potential so vast she could scarcely comprehend it. And that if she took just a single step forward, who knew what havoc the ripples could wreak.

The pink glow around Asmo was mesmerising, a demon power finally visible to her, making sense of that which she'd barely sensed before. Nothing visible had emerged from her, but the _feeling_ had been all too intense. 

Her pulse hadn’t stopped racing since she’d first fallen through the door, plunging down the long drop to the labyrinth. Caught by her demon, she’d clung to him desperately, her eyes tightly shut, focusing on the sounds of his wings and the confidence in his words as he reassured her. She had felt his powerful muscles working under her hands, his impressive wings navigating the cramped space, and she’d been aware of Levi bumping against her leg as Mammon carried both of them to safety.

_No matter how mad Lucifer ever gets, I will never be able to thank him enough for putting Mammon in charge of me._

_But once again, I'm always just a vulnerable human - a fucking damsel in distress!_

She breathed out heavily. 

_It doesn't make me weak, but it's inescapable all the same. And it doesn't change how Mammon looks at me... does it?_

Asmo had bombarded her with questions she couldn’t answer, and now that she’d fallen a little behind she was surprised that her guardian demon, still at her side, remained quiet.

“When Solomon danced with me-,” her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat before continuing softly. “He loaned me some of his power. For his own curiosity I think. I wasn’t fully keen, but he had just whisked me away from an awkward moment with Lucifer, so I said okay.”

“Did he show ya how ta summon Asmo earlier?” Mammon asked, and she nodded. “He was probably planning it before today then.”

He still seemed a little distant, and she wondered if accessing magic this way was frowned upon.

“So, it was just _his_ power,” she offered. “I still don’t have any magic. Not really.”

The demon was still quiet, and she wrung her hands, unsure what to say. She was sharply reminded of Asmo’s less than clear communication earlier in the day, and given that Mammon always dealt in honesty, the least she could do was be upfront with him.

“Did I fuck up, wolf?”

“Wha-?” he looked at her in confusion, and she wasn’t sure what he saw but he gave her a reassuring smile. “‘Course not, don’t be silly. Ya saved our skins back there! I’m just tryna think ahead of any new dangers ta avoid, y’know? A lot of people are interested in ya, Tabs-”

His smile turned a little sad as they finally reached the exit.

“-it’s my job ta keep ya safe.”

~~~

Mammon could have punched himself. Would have, in fact, were it not for a strong suspicion Lucifer would happily oblige once he finished lecturing them all.

He had rarely seen his human nervous since he’d met her, least of all seemingly nervous of _him_ , and yet his attempt at reassuring her had been reminding Tabby that her safety was his job.

_A task. Chore. Not my own damn priority. I'm a fuckin' idiot._

“...it’s not as if we knew Cerberus was in there,” shrugged Beel, as Lucifer paused for breath.

“Exactly!” Mammon nodded. “That was s’posed ta be you an’ Diavolo’s room!”

“Which is precisely why the door had a curse on it,” sighed Lucifer. “If you open it without knocking, it goes straight to Cerberus’s room.”

“Um,” Luke put his hand up as if the Avatar of Pride was his long-suffering teacher. “Why would you do that?”

“To prevent a certain demon from stealing any of the castle items in said room for profit.”

“Stupid Mammon,” scowled Levi.

“Is there cheesecake now?” Beel whispered loudly.

“Hey, I was the only one who DIDN’T want ta do this crappy plan-!”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“-an’ anyway,” Mammon continued, “what’s with the trap down that huge drop inta the labyrinth? Not all of us have wings y’know.”

He saw Lucifer’s eyes narrow but before his elder brother could speak, Luke gasped, apparently grasping his meaning.

“Tabby could have been killed!!”

“Well, if she stopped cozying up with my brothers,” growled Lucifer, “that wouldn’t be an issue.”

“Isn’t bonding the entire point of this trip?” Tabby pointed out lightly, and Mammon swallowed his laugh as Lucifer went mildly purple in the face.

Satan on the other hand laughed uproariously.

“Oh, that’s too good! That’s it, I’ve decided. I like you.”

Mammon rolled his eyes as Tabby grinned at his _perfect_ brother.

 _Great_.

“Luke, is there cheesecake?”

“Um, I’m not sure…?”

“Anyway,” Lucifer drew everyone's attention back to himself, “it would seem that _somebody_ has very kindly lent his powers to Tabby. Isn’t that right, Solomon?”

The sorcerer blinked in surprise, looking for all the Devildom as if such a thought had never occurred to him.

“Oh, really?" he asked, innocently. "The idea there is someone so kind in the Devildom is _very_ intriguing. It’s the first I’ve heard of such a thing. Isn’t that right, Asmo?”

Solomon looked to his demon for backup, but Asmo was staring up at the ceiling deep in thought.

“Asmo?” Solomon repeated, a little louder. “ASMO!”

“Hruh?” the Avatar of Lust looked around, apparently having forgotten anyone else was present. “I’ve made up my mind. Tabby, I will make a pact with you.”

_Hah! I knew it. And that’s the pact made too. Four demon lords, holy crap._

“Even though she failed your task?” asked Satan. “Understandable though, points for creativity and so forth.”

“Exactly! Loaned powers or otherwise, I’ve never experienced anything like that before. Tabby is amazing! So I’m making a pact. I’m allowed to do that, right dear brother?”

Asmo turned to Lucifer with a smirk, the eldest brother looking extremely displeased.

_Not the only one, Solomon looks like somebody just pissed in his cereal._

As Asmo started cozying up to Tabby, Mammon jumped forwards.

“Now hold on-”

“GUYS, I FOUND CHEESECAKE!” bellowed Beel in delight.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I Ran (So Far Away) by Hidden Citizens
> 
> I ran  
> I ran so far away  
> I just ran  
> I ran all night and day
> 
> I walked along the avenue  
> I never thought I'd meet someone like you  
> Meet someone like you  
> Reached out a hand to touch your face  
> You're slowly disappearing from my view  
> From my view
> 
> Couldn't get away


	20. Just Let Me Hold You

Tabby relaxed in the guest bed, cozy in her favourite pyjamas, having long given up resisting Asmo’s unrelenting enthusiasm. She was bone-tired, her heart rate finally climbing back down to something resembling normality, and she couldn’t muster the energy to protest against the demon’s strange inspection.

So far he’d measured her fingers and arms, combed through all her hair, as well as thoroughly inspected her eyes and ears, and currently he was attempting to evaluate her teeth.

_Does he think I’m a horse, or…?_

“My goodness,” Simeon shook his head with a laugh. “The other demons will get jealous!”

“Pfft,” huffed Asmo, “I’ve spent more than enough time on them!”

“That's not what- You know… never mind. Still, who could have guessed Tabby had such magical power within her?”

“S’noh my wower,” Tabby fumbled, pushing Asmo back from her mouth, “ _Not my_ _power_. It was just borrowed.”

“Mm, that’s not how it works though,” the demon explained, looking thoughtful. “If it had just been loaned power, you would have had only a fraction of what Solomon has. Not an amplified version. I’d guess that your potential was somehow hidden, and this was the ember that sparked it aflame!”

“That’s quite poetic,” smiled Simeon, “but yes, that would be my theory as well. In which case, I wonder where it has been hiding.”

“Well, what do you think I’m doing right now?” Asmo smirked. “I’m going to discover _exactly_ that. Don’t worry, I’m going to take it nice and slow, check every inch, and be ever so very thorough.”

The Avatar of Lust leered at her and she snorted a laugh.

“Oooh, Tabby!” the demon bounced on her bed in excitement, having already negotiated the removal of the Asmo-repelling shields. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight? You don’t mind do you? Of course you don’t! I-”

“OH NO YOU DON’T!”

Tabby couldn’t help but beam at her guardian demon, as Mammon appeared, looming over the bed with a death glare aimed directly at Asmo.

“What’re you doin’ in THAT bed?!” he growled. “With yer hands on MY human? Yer too damn close. Get away! Get! Far enough that I can’t even see ya. Scram!”

“So anyway,” Asmo turned back to her, ignoring Mammon entirely, “when you bathe, where do you prefer to start? Because I like to start with my-”

The demon suddenly disappeared sideways, launched off of the bed by Mammon who promptly got under the duvet next to her, curling around her possessively.

_Oh my-_

Tabby tried not to laugh as she spotted Levi sitting cross-legged on Asmo’s bed, munching popcorn as he enjoyed the show.

“Oho, a threesome!” Asmo bounced back to her side with a wide grin. “I’m game!”

He nuzzled into her arm as Mammon growled ferally, making her swallow hard as she fought not to blush. Possessive behaviour wasn’t usually her thing, but it was very much a sign of Mammon’s complexity, and on him, it was extremely damn hot.

“I already SAID you’re too damn close, perv-boy! Get outta here! An’ NO touchin’! I won’t allow it!”

“I’d ask what all the commotion is,” Satan’s voice drifted across from the door, “but I think I would regret asking.”

“Tabby, Asmo, and Mammon are sharing a bed it seems,” drawled Levi, “all tangled together! You don’t need to be an anime fan to fantasise about where this is headed…”

“Fantasise-?” 

_Luke?!_

“-Ooh, I love fantasy! Like knights and wizards?”

“Ah,” sighed Satan, “my regret has arrived.”

“Are they eating anything yum in this fantasy?” 

_And now Beel too. Get Lucifer and we’ve got almost everyone…_

“I think Asmo and Mammon are fighting over the rights to that,” quipped Levi, before blushing furiously as he realised he’d said it out loud instead of typing it as an update to his social media.

“Aww,” Beel pouted as he crashed down next to his otaku brother. “Can I have some popcorn?”

Tabby’s focus was ripped back to the two demons trying to fight over the right just to cuddle her, and she would normally have been quite irked by their assumptions, not stopping to ask her what she actually wanted, but she was too relieved that Mammon was clearly just as interested in her as before. 

_Maybe it wasn't the magic that spooked him after all? And he knows I’m safe with Asmo now, I have the pact to stop him if needed, so this can’t just be about my safety..._

His body was firm against hers, showing her what he struggled to put into words, and she resolved to let him work through it at his own pace. It was all too easy to read too much into his struggles with himself, but as scared as she was by her own feelings, she didn’t want to push him too hard. The thought of losing him, this person she trusted with her life, was a worse worry than him not reciprocating her feelings.

Really, she wanted nothing more than to snuggle down with him for the night, but all the demons were way too hyped up and she was far too tired to think up any plan to get rid of the others. 

She had figured it was best to let them sort it out themselves, but their argument was escalating even further.

“Will you fuck off, ya lick spittle?! Quit snugglin’ MY human!”

“Excuse you, this is precisely none of your business. I can be lovey-dovey with whomever I like. Stop being so annoying!”

“Oh you haven’t even SEEN me be annoyin’! I will do whatever it takes ta get ya off her. Get away, get away, get away, GET AWAY!!”

“Ugh, you’re giving me a headache, dear moron. Why ever should I listen to you? I don’t remember anyone making you boss!”

“‘Cause I’m Tabby’s FIRST. Yer just her fourth, peabrain!”

“First… pact? That doesn’t mean anything!”

“It makes me her first man! So show some fuckin’ respect, an' keep yer grimey paws ta yerself!”

“Oh dear me, you CANNOT be serious! Are you trying to make me laugh? Anyway, it doesn’t matter who was first. It’s up to Tabby who she snuggles, and if she didn’t want me around she’d say so. So otherwise, shut up!”

Mammon looked like he’d just been slapped, and she knew he was angry at himself for not making that point first, that it was in fact up to her.

“Tabs-” his voice cracked slightly as he looked up at her, his arms still wrapped around her.

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about, right Tabby?” Asmo put his best puppy eyes forward. “You’re happy to have someone as beautiful as me by your side, aren’t you?”

_Oh jeez._

“I like you both-” she began, and she could feel Mammon loosening his grip.

_If his tail was out it’d be drooping-_

“-but I’d like to share with Mammon,” she sank her fingers into her demon’s beautifully soft hair, offering him a form of reassurance he definitely couldn’t doubt.

“Aww, there’s no need to be so coy,” Asmo beamed at her, not fumbling for even a second as Mammon pressed himself more tightly against her. “Okay, I’ll just wait for later, when we’re alone!”

“I’m never leavin’ you two alone,” grumbled Mammon, and Tabby smiled as she felt his purr vibrate against her body.

_Peace at last…?_

“Ugh,” Levi sighed as he stood up. “Just a simp and a troll fighting over a normie. Boring.”

“What about you, Beel?” Luke was sat on Simeon’s bed, and Tabby suspected excessive sugary cheesecake might explain the small angel’s lack of tiredness. “You’re in a pact with Tabby too.”

“Yeah, but I don’t do…" Beel grinned as Levi gave him the rest of the popcorn, "whatever it is they were doing. I’m too hungry anyway.”

Mammon sat up next to her, taking his glasses off and putting them on the nightstand as he rubbed at his eyes.

_Why does he wear glasses anyway? Surely-_

WHOMP

A pillow hit him square in the face as Asmo cackled, jumping back across the room.

“You fuckin’ BASTARD!” Mammon threw the pillow back, catching Asmo on the side of the head, and the Avatar of Lust snarled in anger.

“At my FACE?” he yelled, incredulous. “You threw it at my beautiful FACE?! AAAAAAAH!”

The demon threw a pillow back as he screamed, his insults pouring out.

“You should just disappear! Go burn in the fires of hell! If I could magic you there, I WOULD!”

Tabby could just about make out Simeon and Solomon talking, though neither they or any of the others seemed to be prepared to break it up. She slumped down in the bed, making herself a smaller target.

“Hey, show yer older brother some damn respect!”

“Respect?! RESPECT?! I’m EMBARRASSED to have you as an older brother! Mortified even!”

“That’s it!” roared Mammon, leaping out of bed and throwing the pillows back as fast as they arrived. “Shut yer big fat mouth RIGHT NOW YA FUCKIN’ POLTROON!”

“Oh YEAH?! You’re money-grubbing trash! A damn scumbag who would sell his soul for a measly grimm! The only thing that could possibly make up for your awful existence is if you just ended it right NOW!”

_Hey, whoah, that’s way over the-_

“Okay, calm down you two,” Satan held a hand out towards each in the centre of the room, planting himself firmly. “Put the pillows down.”

“What did you FUCKIN’ SAY YA FRIBBLE-HEADED FUCKTRUMPETING COCKALORUM?!”

“Learn some new insults Ma-moron! Your vocabulary is pathetically out of date! Rather fitting for the stupidest demon in the entire Devildom! In fact, you’re so stupid, other idiots can only HOPE to be as fucking moronic as you!”

“You FUCK-!”

“Mphuh!”

The room fell silent as the pillow slowly slid from Satan’s face, landing at the Avatar of Wrath’s feet.

“Oh, um… Oops. Didn’t mean ta hit ya-”

“ **I’M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU!!** ”

Levi dived down next to her, furiously live-tweeting or whatever the Devildom equivalent was as he giggled away to himself.

“LMAO!”

“Satan!” Luke yelled. “How dare you throw a pillow at Simeon?! HIIII-YAH! SUPER CELESTIAL SHOOTING PILLOOOOOOOOOW!”

Tabby wondered if it was worth trying to say anything, but she was fairly sure nobody would hear her or pay the slightest notice. She was more than certain that Levi was hiding beside her because Mammon was protecting her from pillows instead of himself, and she shook her head as Beel ran past taking large bites out of the pillows as they flew through the air, like a giant ginger pacman.

She heard her name but was unsure of the context, something about Mammon’s distrust of Solomon, and she settled back with a sigh. 

_Well, whatever gets it all out their systems. This whole trip has ramped up tensions, so if they can expel them now with a relatively safe pillow fight, so much the better. I’m just glad Mammon is still wanting to share a bed with me. Even if he’s super jealous. Silly wolf..._

_Am I tired enough to sleep through this...? Actually, I probably am..._

Levi had gone silent, and she felt a small jolt of guilt that she had maybe rested against him as she got drowsy, causing the otaku to blue screen in horror, but she was so _very_ exhausted.

At some point Lucifer and Diavolo had seemingly joined in as well, but aside from her bed being occasionally bumped around, she fell into deep and blissful sleep.

~~~

It was 5 AM by the time the ceasefire finally took hold, mostly due to Asmo falling asleep beneath his own bed, and Lucifer carrying a half unconscious Satan to his. 

With the extra occupants expelled at last, Mammon took off his shirt and snuggled down properly behind his human, wrapping an arm around her, making sure she was comfortable. 

_Sleepin' through all that - now THAT'S a superpower!_

His anger had long cooled off, his brothers' insults as expected as they were unoriginal. 

_Other than what Asmo said about ending myself. That was too far… I really hope he didn't mean it._

Tabby stirred in her sleep, wiggling back against him as he held his breath, willing his body to behave. 

"Mammon?" she breathed sleepily. 

"Mhm, just me, kitten," he kept his voice low, purring slightly. 

"That's what I want," she murmured, and gave a happy sigh. "Want just you…"

Her soft smile stayed as she drifted back into full sleep, and Mammon closed his eyes tight, a couple of tears falling down his cheeks. 

It was hardly possible that Tabby could mean those words with the significance he attached to them. The Avatar of Greed was always the one who wanted, nobody ever wanted _him_ , no matter how hard he tried to keep everyone around him happier and more emotionally well. 

He knew that it was his sin that his brothers would assume was behind his current behaviour, stupid Mammon unable to ever stop being greedy. It was a lie that suited him most of the time, letting his family have an easy target to expend their stress and anger upon, preventing constant arguments from turning into full scale war. 

The family had lost so much when they’d fallen, and he was determined that they wouldn’t lose each other. But the truth was that Mammon was always having to fight against his sin, with Greed attracting by far the most condemnation from the former angels than any other. He focused his sin on the material world, channeling it into avarice and gambling, instead of a greed for power, for lust, for people, for blood, for-

 _Enough_.

He wanted to help his family, he did. But perhaps a greed for hurt might explain why he’d kept the act up for all these centuries. Forcing himself to be the happy-go-lucky guy who didn’t take things seriously, who was always messing up, who could always be mocked, insulted, and punished.

But this human… He had felt his greed for her time and her attention. But it was eclipsed by a burning _need_ , a need he had assumed he could fulfil by making her his. Only to find out that it wasn’t his sin underlying his feelings at all. He wanted to be _hers_. And if his first assumption was improbable, this was truly impossible, at least in the way he dreamt of.

Mammon wanted her, _needed_ her, knew he’d do anything to protect her.

_Even from myself. ‘Cause I fuck everythin’ up, always. I’m already fuckin’ this up. Not bein’ satisfied by how much she's given me. She deserves ta have a good person loving her. Not a demon, an’ especially not this one._

Tabby sighed in her sleep, pulling his arm against herself, and he realised his tears were still quietly falling. His head was so mixed up, one moment daring to hope she might feel a fraction of what he felt for her, the next deciding he needed to distance himself for her own protection, then again knowing he couldn’t risk harm coming to her, or stand the pain of seeing her with anyone else, lest they be more deserving.

_Selfish, I’m so fuckin’ selfish. But when I’m with her… I don’t remember ever bein’ this happy. But I've never been this confused and anxious either. I don’t know what to do. I don’t._

In the past, whenever Mammon was truly stuck, he would turn to his elder brother. Under the surface rivalry and Mammon’s resistance to all rules, Lucifer always helped him. Just as Mammon helped him, in ways his human couldn’t understand.

He rested his face against the back of her neck, breathing in her scent. Whenever he was able to do this, to cuddle her close, he was reminded of the human world, of a forest after rain, when the sun came out, chasing away everything that had once been, a world renewed.

The magic had gone, that recognisable power that she’d loaned evidently expired. But there was still something, buried so very deeply, that felt different. Felt like _her_. 

He couldn’t go to Lucifer, because if there was one weakness his brother had, it was romantic feelings clouding his judgement. He didn’t trust the Avatar of Pride when it came to his human, not one bit. Mammon could keep it all inside, it was what he always did, time and time again. Bottle it up, shove it all down, put the smile back in place.

And yet… Tabby saw through the act. Worried about upsetting him. Reassured him with her hands and her voice. Stood up for him in anger, bit her lip when he growled, blushed when he caught her looking, held and stroked his tail, claimed him in front of everyone.

If it turned out that despite everything, she really did want only him - was he strong enough to do the right thing? Even knowing, as he did, that in the best possible scenario he was still destined to always lose her?

…

_I’m in way too fuckin’ deep._

~~~

When Tabby woke, she felt deliciously comfortable, in the way that only a full night of good sleep can provide. It felt later in the day, though perhaps that wasn’t true as the other occupants of the room were all still out for the count.

As she blinked the sleep from her eyes, she smiled at the sight of Mammon’s hand over hers. The demon was curled around her, and she wondered if all of them were as cool blooded. In the past, she had hated sharing a bed, always overheating and having to practically hang off the matress in a vain attempt to escape the warmth, but Mammon’s touch was always wonderfully cooling, keeping her at the perfect temperature.

She wondered how it would feel to have his tail wrapped around her in bed, and then wondered whether or not that was an okay thing to be wondering. 

_Never dated anyone with a tail before. Well, one that isn’t attached to a plug at least…_

A smirk crossed her face as she leaned on her own willpower to prevent her body from moving - her guardian demon really was pressed _very_ firmly against her, and the apparent size of him made her mouth water. It really would be all too easy to slowly move her hips, providing just the slightest friction, and enjoy what noises she could elicit from the sleeping demon.

_Fuck. Please just ask me out already._

She eased out of his arms slowly, not wanting her body to subconsciously disobey if she kept thinking those kind of thoughts, and headed for the shower. 

It was the last day of the retreat, which involved her helping to make brunch, and then back to the normal abnormality in the House of Lamentation that her life had become.

_I wonder if Lu will make the others go back to class this afternoon? It’s my day off at least, which means I get to pet Cerberus! I wonder if he has special brushes…_

~~~

The kitchen was lively, and Tabby was relieved to discover that Barbatos was just as good at helping to cook as he was when doing it all himself. She had vague memories of a couple of favourite recipes, but she was pretty sure that without the butler’s assistance they would have ended up extremely different.

_One breakfast curry and one fave comfort food!_

Solomon on the other hand was happily puttering about as he finished up his contributions, and she watched, intrigued, as he measured out a half cup of salt then poured the entire rest of the packet into his dish.

“Whoah!”

The sorcerer blinked in surprise as he looked up at her.

“That’s… that’s a lot of salt?” she fumbled, suddenly unsure if she had just been quite offensive.

“Not where I’m from,” he grinned. “Unless I make it myself, most food tastes quite unpalatable to me. No offense, Barbatos.”

“None taken,” the butler smiled, or grimaced, one of the two. “Everyone’s tastes are…”

He paused as Solomon proceeded to also add the half cup of salt.

“... different.”

_Note to self, do not eat Solomon’s food. Ever. I guess it kinda makes sense for that to be the food he grew up with way back then, but it doesn’t really explain why he wouldn’t change as times moved on!_

~~~

Mammon yawned as he clattered down the stairs, feeling both exhausted and elated. In his pocket was a scrap of paper with a note from Tabby. He’d woken up alone in the bed, worry shooting through him that wherever she was in this castle of labyrinths and giant snakes, she didn’t have his protection. 

But no sooner had the thought gone through his mind when he’d seen the flash of white on the bed, his human’s words left only for him. And okay, fine, they just said where she was, but there were two x’s after her name which meant it was completely reasonable to want to frame the note.

_Right? Right._

“I guess I’m not the only one who didn’t get enough sleep?” groaned Simeon, as Mammon sat at the long dining table with the others, letting off another loud yawn.

Looking around, the demon saw that everyone looked shattered.

_At least Tabs got ta sleep plenty._

“I think it was dawn, when it ended,” he shrugged.

“Well, Beel looks fine,” Luke pointed out.

“Human world cuisine for brunch!” Beel bounced in his seat slightly. “I can’t wait to try Tabby’s food.”

“Is she a good cook then?” asked Satan.

“No idea, but I bet it’ll taste amazing!”

_So how come he never gets called a simp?!_

“I blame you, Mammon,” sighed Asmo. “Look at my skin. Look at it!”

“It looks the same as usual,” offered Mammon, realising a split second too late that Asmo would take that as an-

“HOW DARE YOU!”

“ **Settle down** ,” hummed Satan, and the Avatar of Lust deflated immediately, but kept up the verbal assault.

“My skin is in a terrible state, _Mammon_. I didn’t get nearly enough beauty sleep.”

“Yeah, well,” Mammon rolled his eyes slightly, feeling irked. “That ain’t my fault. Yer the one who wouldn’t get yer hands off Tabby.”

“Ugh. Your jealousy is idiotic. If you want to get cozy with her, then why don’t you just do it? Really, you look like a fool. Oh wait, you _are_ a fool, my bad.”

“Cozy?! C-C’mon, as if! I told ya, human stink gets all over. Ya think I wanna smell like a human?!”

“Um, are you not denying the fool part…?” murmured Luke.

“Good morning, everyone,” Barbatos walked into the room with a smile and an arm full of dishes. “Lord Diavolo and Lucifer are running a little late, as they were up talking well after the rest of you went to sleep-”

“Can we eat now?” wailed Beel, drooling at the sight of all the food placed on the table by the three chefs.

“Ah yes, pardon me,” the butler nodded as Tabby sat between Mammon and Asmo, with Solomon on the Avatar of Lust’s other side. “Brunch is ready and waiting.”

“So, did you help with the human world food, Sol?” asked Asmo, suspiciously polite.

“Yes! I did some of the cooking. Though Tabby was in charge really.”

“Hmm,” Mammon did his best to look coolly disinterested. “Which ones did you make, Tabs? I’m hungry enough I could tolerate some I guess.”

“Oh for-” huffed Luke. “Why not just be honest! Demons are such... Michael give me strength.”

“These ones are mine,” smiled Tabby, indicating two of the more appealing options on the table. “Barbatos helped!” 

“THEY ARE GREAT!” Beel looked at her with big eyes. “I’m ready for seconds.”

“How did you already- nope, never mind,” Luke abandoned his objections, focused on getting his own food before the Avatar of Gluttony could eat the table.

“I merely assisted,” Barbatos shook his head. “And they are delicious.”

“It really is quite different from the food of the Celestial Realm,” observed Simeon, “and the food from here. Different ingredients too.”

“This is epic,” sighed Mammon happily, smiling as he heard his human chuckle.

One of her dishes was tangy with a hint of sweetness, and the other spiced with a tiny touch of zest. Both looked deceptively simple but were bursting with flavour, and he was determined to get her to teach him the noodle dish as soon as possible.

“Which of the dishes are yours, Solomon?” asked Asmo, and the sorcerer pointed them out as Levi began babbling about some anime connection.

Tabby leaned in close to his ear, and Mammon blocked out the rest of the conversation so he could focus on hearing her and try to prevent his blush at the same time.

“Don’t eat Solomon’s stuff.”

_Oho, curious._

He nodded with a smile, and she beamed at him.

_I wonder if-_

“Enjoying that, Mammon?” asked Asmo with a smirk.

“I-I guess it’s all right,” he stammered, caught off guard.

“Uh huh, only all right? Even though you’re only eating Tabby’s dishes?”

Mammon shrugged, doing his best to ignore the brother apparently still determined to wind him up.

Tabby burst out laughing as Beel praised the texture of another dish, a texture that consisted of the plate it was on being eaten as well.

“Oooh, this one is really good too, Tabby!” Asmo enthused. “Here, try some off of my fork. Open wide!”

_What the-_

The human obliged, and possessiveness rushed through Mammon as it had done the night before, making him growl loudly.

_Fuck, gotta control this, not-_

“You’re so cute!” smirked Asmo. “It’s good, right? Want another?”

“Back off, Asmo,” Mammon snarled, his heart winning over his head. “Enough with all the cutesy flirtin’, I’m right here!”

“Ignore him,” tutted Asmo. “Pretend he’s a random piece of trash lying on the ground.”

Before Mammon could snap back, he felt Tabby’s hand on his thigh, squeezing gently, completely derailing his explosion.

“Not cool, Asmo,” she said firmly, a dangerous edge to her voice, and Mammon could hear his own heart thumping hard. “No more annoying my number one demon, got it?”

“You have very strange tastes!” Asmo grinned. “Such a mystery, I adore that about you, y’know?”

She shook her head with a huff of laughter, and Mammon really wanted to put his hand over hers, to have her know how much he craved and appreciated her touch, but his body wasn’t responding as his mind tripped over itself.

_I’m her number one? Me? It’s not ‘cause she feels sorry for me? Number one..._

His distracted state saved him from the awful truth of Solomon’s cooking, the others gagging as they either tried to be polite or gave up in the face of truly inedible food. 

_Does that mean first, or most important? I did say I was her first, and that’s just numbers but… but it ain’t. I don’t make pacts, everyone knows that. Though... Tabby doesn’t know that._

_But she chose me last night. And-_

A realisation hit him, leaving him a little shaken.

_She’s always on my side. Always._

_~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tabby made aloo rasedar (yum at all times including breakfast) and veggie phad thai (a fave comfort food of hers, that Mammon loves) with a ton of help from Barbatos ^^
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> hostage by Billie Eilish
> 
> I wanna be alone  
> Alone with you, does that make sense?  
> I wanna steal your soul  
> And hide you in my treasure chest  
> I don't know what to do  
> To do with your kiss on my neck  
> I don't know what feels true  
> But this feels right, so stay a sec  
> Yeah, you feel right, so stay a sec
> 
> And let me crawl inside your veins  
> I'll build a wall, give you a ball and chain  
> It's not like me to be so mean, you're all I wanted  
> Just let me hold you  
> Like a hostage
> 
> Gold on your fingertips  
> Fingertips against my cheek  
> Gold leaf across your lips  
> Kiss me until I can't speak  
> Gold chain beneath your shirt  
> The shirt that you let me wear home  
> Gold's fake and real love hurts  
> But nothing hurts when I'm alone  
> When you're with me and we're alone


	21. Don't Need Another Perfect Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for v mild reference to potential capture/harm

“Ah, there’s really no place like home!” sighed Mammon, before scowling heavily. “So why the hell do we hav'ta go to classes first?!”

“We _have_ just had two days off,” Satan pointed out, as Levi launched into a long complaint about how he’d had to abandon half his beloved collectables for the retreat.

 _Creepy dolls more like._  
  
“Well it hardly feels like it,” grumped Asmo, presumably glaring from behind his giant dark glasses. “My face is a disaster, and my hair needs emergency reconditioning! But of course only Lucifer gets to go straight to the House of Lamentation. _Of course_.”

“Tabby went home too,” murmured Satan, frowning a little.

“Exactly!” Asmo crowed. “What a wonderful coincidence for our dear eldest brother, I’m sure.”

_That’s not-_

“Tabs needs the extra day off each week, Barbatos says so. She'll just be busy readin’. Or playin’ with Cerberus. An’ Lucifer probably has a mountain of work ta catch back up on.”

“Don’t be so naive,” huffed Asmo. “You know what Lucifer’s like as well as I do. He’ll take advantage of her mandatory days off, just wait and see. He’s no doubt fuming I’ve made a pact with her.”

Mammon raised an eyebrow. Blunt Asmo only ever came out when his brother was feeling at his absolute lowest, and clearly the lack of sleep really had rattled him. But surely Lucifer wouldn’t actually-

_When he danced with her though, he hurt her. Tabs made out like it was no big deal but…_

_Cerberus is there. An’ she’d message me if she was worried. I gotta try an’ see if she can manage ta summon me._

“...patties,” Beel nodded, as the only one who’d been paying attention to the otaku's still ongoing spiel. “Ugh, now I want a cheeseburger.”

“A cheeseburger, huh?” Mammon realised he also still hadn’t spoken to Tabby yet about how the brothers seemed to match The Seven Lords a little too closely.

_I gotta start writing this shit down on my phone or something - why am I always so damn scatterbrained?!_

“Ugh, don’t mention human world food right now,” groaned Levi. “Brunch was horrendous.”

“Not so much disgusting,” Mammon pulled a face, “as toxic.”

“Oh yeah,” drawled Satan with a smirk, “I’m sure that’s exactly what you were murmuring to Tabby as you ate all her food.”

“Tabby’s food was nice,” shrugged Beel, saving Mammon from making excuses. “Solomon’s stuff couldn’t even be classified as food. I think it might be some variation of torture.”

Lunch hour was just finishing up in RAD as they reached the academy buildings, and Little D’s bustled past them as the Gluttony demons looked to be trying to eat the others. As Mammon glanced around he could see a pile of Little D's of Greed sleeping in a corner, stacked up on each other.

_As long as people don't think I like sleeping while snug- ah dammit. They do know that now, don't they?_

He blushed as he thought of cuddling up to his human the night before, hopeful he could sneak into her bedroom at the end of this day. 

“...You know, that amaaaaazing feeling you get when you really connect with someone, and feel that incredible closeness. Ah, I’m so glad Tabby finally saw sense.”

Mammon’s brain caught up with his ears as he realised what, or who, Asmo was prattling on about, and he growled.

“Give it a rest, ya creep!” he snapped. “An’ if yer saying a pact gives ya a special connection with her, then yer saying I do as well. Beel and Levi, too!”

“So dun’t go gettin’ any ideaz inta that head o’ yers!” drawled Levi, trying to impersonate Mammon’s voice. “Tabs duzn’t belong ta ya!”

“H-Hey, that’s not what I sound like!!”

“Out of curiosity though,” Asmo turned to Beel, “why has Tabby made pacts with us?”

_Great, fine. Ignore me as usual._

Beel looked about and shook his head with a frown. A small Little D of Pride was slouched casually against a nearby wall, cleaning its claws.

“Tell you later,” he rumbled.

_Ah yeah. The many eyes of Lucifer._

“Not a word about his food!” hissed Asmo suddenly, and Mammon looked up to see Solomon approaching with a cheerful wave as the signal rang out for classes to begin.

His brothers hurried off as he tried to remember which class he was going to be late for, and the sorcerer gave him a knowing smirk.

“You’re in mine next - History of the Devildom. Come on!”

With a sigh, Mammon trudged after him.

~~~

As Tabby walked softly down to the kitchen, she glanced in at Lucifer’s study. The Avatar of Pride was buried in paperwork at his desk, his head sagging until it nearly touched the ink he’d just written. The demon had been making an effort to be more friendly in his messages to her recently, and she felt a pang of sympathy for the overworked man.

None of the other demons seemed to have any admin responsibilities, and their time outside of classes was generally their own to spend as they pleased. Lucifer on the other hand didn’t appear to take any time off at all.

She put the kettle on to boil as she dug out her own coffee, which Beel had helpfully relabeled as “Human Coffee” with several exclamation marks. The demon varieties of coffee all contained enough caffeine to blow her head off, and as she didn’t know what Lucifer’s preference was, she placed her bets on the more generic sounding Hell Coffee.

Cerberus padded about happily as she hummed to herself, the large dog shrinking himself to better snuffle his way across the entire kitchen in case any crumbs had been overlooked.

“See, this is why you should be nicer to Beel,” she informed him, pouring the cups of coffee into very different mugs so she didn’t mix them up. “If you followed him about, you’d get loads of spilled bits and pieces.”

The dog huffed, apparently unconvinced. 

“Hmm, good point. He did try and take a bite out of Mammon, so I guess keeping your distance is wiser. But you should at least come and give Lucifer company, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. Or at least he’s too tired to object.”

Cerberus wagged his tail, following her back up the stairs.

“I’m just gonna be studying so I’ll be in my room,” she continued conversationally, wondering exactly how intelligent the hellhound actually was, “so no more piano today.” 

The dog gave a small whine and she chuckled. 

_My biggest and only fan!_

“Hey, Lu,” Tabby knocked at the open office door as she came in, and smiled as Lucifer looked up in mild shock. “Brought you a coffee to keep you going.”

“For-? Ah, thank you,” the demon nodded, clearing some space for the steaming mug. “My focus isn’t quite where it should be today…”

“Well, I’d say that’s because you obviously need more sleep, but I know you wouldn’t listen.”

Lucifer gave her a stern look, but without much feeling behind it.

_Damn, he really is spent._

“Let me know if I can help,” she breezed, making her way back to the door, and distracting from a Cerberus who was steadily crawling his way underneath the Avatar of Pride’s desk.

“Help?”

“Uh, yeah,” she paused, thinking. “I mean, I probably can’t help with the work itself, but I’m a good proofreader and file organiser.”

“That’s… very kind,” the demon took a sip of his coffee, and blushed slightly as he smirked, looking a little less tired already. “Thank you, Tabby.”

“Any time!”

She left with a smile, feeling smug that Lucifer hadn’t objected to his hellhound managing to fit at least part of his bulk at his master’s feet.

~~~

_Don’t tell me this is a double class as well, UGH._

The demon found the subject itself easy in terms of knowledge, but the learning was almost as dull as Devildom Law. It took talent, he reckoned, to take the various exciting and incredible moments of history and render them as dismal boring facts, devoid of all interest. Tabby had referred to it as history but with all the story taken out, which summed it up well.

As his eyes started to glaze, he began to roll a coin between his fingers. He’d seen his human spinning a pen many times, and while this was a little different, he figured if he practised it would be an impressive trick in itself. She seemed to do it when listening to lecturers, and he was surprised to find that once he got into a groove, he was actually able to pay attention better.

By the time the ten minute break came up, Mammon was a little taken aback to see that he’d actually raced ahead on his work, and for once he might end the day without unfinished tasks to catch up on. He sent Tabby a quick message, not at all fishing to see whether or not she was spending time with Lucifer.

_Though if she’s studyin’, she’s probably got her phone on silent anyway..._

The guardian demon swung back on his chair, stretching his legs while he could before the second half of the double class began, and saw Solomon giving him a shifty look before staring back intently at his own DDD.

“Somethin’ interestin’?” he asked, trying not to think about whether Tabby was having to put up with Lucifer at this very minute.

“Perhaps,” Solomon said slowly, and turned towards him with a look Mammon couldn’t quite place. “A witch friend sent me something that is apparently doing the rounds between covens.”

_Boring witch stuff._

“Eh, I’ll pass.”

“Actually, I think you should see it.”

The sorcerer held out his phone, and a tiny feeling of dread started to tingle along Mammon’s spine. He took the DDD, and glanced down as he pulled it back, his blood running cold.

_I missed one damn phone call because of the retreat and they do this?! FUCK._

“So… care to explain?” asked Solomon, not unkindly but with far too much curiosity.

The demon thrust the phone back at the human, fighting to keep his face neutral as he shrugged.

“Nope.”

“Ah well, at least there’s one person who can make you talk now.”

_Make me-? Oh. Hah, as fuckin’ if!_

“Y’know I was worried about you gettin’ close ta her,” Mammon grinned, still feeling utterly hollow, “but ya clearly don’t understand Tabs at all.”

“We’ll see-”

“ _DON’T_ send it ta her,” he snarled, hoping beyond hope that his face was still frozen, that the true scale of his panic wasn’t visible. 

The sorcerer frowned, a rare expression for the unflappable human.

“I do feel genuinely bad about this,” Solomon squirmed uncomfortably, “but I actually sent it to her before I showed you. I’m sorry, I assumed it was some old sex thing or something.”

“That’s _exactly_ why ya shouldn’t have sent it!”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck-_

~~~

_I’m gonna fucking KILL him!_

The phone case cracked a little under her grip, and Tabby relaxed her hand, letting the phone thump to the desk. 

_Anger doesn’t help, anger doesn’t help…_

She took a deep breath. Killing Solomon could wait, and she tried to backpedal her thoughts from assuming the worst. It was possible that the sorcerer didn’t fully grasp the magnitude of the photograph. But to actually read his words properly, she was going to have to open the message again, and see… see…

_Mammon in his demon form, tied up- No, painfully tied up, the position awful. Throat yanked on a collar, a wire muzzle strapped to his face. Horrible ropes. Pain, pain, pain. So much fucking pain._

She blinked repeatedly, angrily denying any tears their chance. This could be read as a simple kink picture, and maybe that was how Solomon had seen it. 

_Mammon the masochist. How his own brothers introduce him. Damn it all._

She slumped back in her seat, focusing on the wall, trying to clear her mind. This was the missing puzzle piece, the mystery hurt that Mammon was carrying. His eyes in that picture... she knew that look. Feared ever doing _anything_ that would receive that look from a submissive. It was the look a good master should never ever witness in anyone who had placed their trust in them. 

_On anyone, period._

Masochism wasn’t the issue, not by a long shot. That picture showed her a Mammon with every one of his walls slammed up, his eyes not glazed in pleasure but dead and hopeless. She hoped he had dissociated, but it was a hope nearly as horrible as if he hadn’t. 

She picked up her phone again and scrolled up to Solomon’s text, taking a screenshot where the photo wasn’t visible and exiting quickly. 

The sorcerer had sent a short wall of words, saying the rumour was that this scenario had happened when Mammon didn’t have the money he’d promised to pay a witch, asking if she didn’t find it strange that a human witch could best such a powerful demon. Her eyes narrowed at the casual use of “scumbag” to describe her demon, as Solomon went on to say the second rumour was that Lucifer had sold the witches information on Mammon’s weaknesses.

Both rumours sounded like complete bullshit, but she was well aware that she might presently be too angry to think straight. Tabby was furious that anyone had hurt Mammon like this, both whatever the situation had been and in the documentation of it. She was enraged that people were sharing it, too fucking heartless to know or care what the picture actually showed. And she was exasperated that Solomon the _Wise_ of all people had sent it to her.

_Okay, no, calm down. Gotta think rationally._

She opened up the chat to look at the photograph again, trying to view it through vanilla eyes. 

_Not everyone knows this stuff, and they won’t know how painful that position is, or how bad those ropes are. It probably doesn’t even look that sexual given he’s mostly covered up, it’s not explicit. And maybe they assume it’s different for demons. Maybe it IS different for demons!_

_But it would explain an awful lot, if he went through something like that… When we made our pact, that look he gave me - a resignation to a cruelty that was still preferable to nothing at all. Fear, not submission. He puts out all the signals but he's scared as fuck._

_And he still goes running to damn witches!_

_Dammit, there’s no use guessing. I’ll just need to see if he’s able to talk about it._

How a witch or group of witches had bested him, she couldn’t fathom. Tabby hadn’t really seen Mammon’s powers, but even his biggest detractors conceded just how strong he truly was. To bind him in such a way would surely require a pact, or some powerful magic. 

_Where were his brothers? Where was Lucifer? …The same brother who hurts him too, and who Mammon defends. This is a mess._

The anger was still swirling inside her, but she didn’t know who to focus her wrath upon, whether it was just whoever had taken the photograph, or everyone who had in some way not been on Mammon's side when he needed help. She hated being angry, knowing all too well how destructive a force it could be, but it was better than facing her other horrible emotions that she couldn’t bear to acknowledge.

She deleted the message in its entirety, and there was an immediate feeling of relief that it was gone, that she wasn’t participating in this, whatever _this_ was, but it was followed quickly by guilt. Her feelings were the least of her concerns right now.

Tabby got back to her feet with a stretch, and realised she’d got derailed from brushing her teeth. An afternoon with the best intentions of reading had instead resulted in a bed strewn with books as she’d napped almost the entire time away.

Solomon’s message had arrived earlier in the afternoon, but her only other messages were some group chats, as well as Levi suggesting they have a horror movie night soon, Mammon asking how the studying was going, and Asmo reminding her about attending some exclusive event in the late evening that she’d seemingly forgotten about.

_Or he’s just sprung it on me. But I can’t really turn him down, not when he’s so excited._

_It depends how Mammon is._

~~~

A knock at the door sent her heart pounding. The others weren’t due back for another hour at least, perhaps more if they had extracurricular commitments, and Mammon often did.

_Though he also cuts class…_

Tabby called out that the door was open, and failed to hide her sigh of relief when Beel appeared, alone, and with a friendly grin.

“Hey, kitcat! I’m not interrupting am I?”

“You’re not,” she smiled, sitting down on the bed as Beel spun her chair around to sit on it backwards, his usual position. “I may have kinda accidentally fallen asleep instead of studying.”

“Hah! Now there’s a story I’m used to hearing. It really is too bad you won’t get to meet my twin-”

_Shit. Belphie. I probably should pay him another visit..._

“-But anyway, I was wanting to ask if you got a photo from Solomon, today? One that might have upset you a bit?”

“Um, yeah,” Tabby looked at him in confusion as anger spiked through her. “Please don’t tell me he sent it to everyone, I’ll-”

“No, no, he didn’t,” Beel interrupted, holding his hand up to signal calm. “He only sent it to you, and he messaged me after he realised Mammon had reacted strangely. I think it’s the first time he’s seen Mammon be genuinely angry, though in truth that was nothing like when he’s actually angry.”

_Mammon was upset by seeing it, or by knowing it was sent to me? Both? Shit._

“Solomon knows he fucked up,” the demon continued, his voice more gentle. “Which is a rare thing for him I think. I wanted to talk to you before Mammon does. Or doesn’t. So I pulled the old ‘I’m hungry’ act, looked like I was on the verge of losing control, and got sent home early. They never expect me to be devious for some reason…”

He trailed off, looking at her closely, and she realised that her throat was dry, her words stuck.

“I know you like Mammon,” his eyes got more intense, “but I… I’m going to ask straight up. Do you really care about him?”

“Of course I do,” Tabby blurted out.

“In a more than friends way?”

“I…” 

_I know this answer. I fucking know. So why is it still so scary to say? Mammon isn’t like the ones before, he doesn’t bullshit me, or hide stuff… I-I trust him. And that’s terrifying._

She blinked rapidly and looked at her friend steadily.

“Yes. I’ve tried to make my feelings more obvious, but I don’t know if- I think he maybe needs more time, but I don’t know. I mean, is it even possible? For demons and humans- And even if it is, I can’t control how he feels. All I can do is wait and- well, just wait.”

Her hands were fidgeting non-stop, and she held onto the bed instead, awaiting the verdict of Beel.

“He feels the same way,” the demon nodded, and her eyes widened in surprise. “Not that he can admit it, despite being so obvious in his denial. Demon and human, it’s not easy, but you’re right about the waiting. Mammon is… he’s complicated. I definitely get the impression he doesn’t have any competition when it comes to you-?”

Tabby nodded.

“-But his own head is his competition. He’s been somewhat upfront about his feelings, but he’s his own worst enemy. I don’t know what that photograph is about, but I do know that witches are something he’s very touchy about. The others tease him a lot but they usually leave that topic alone. Not always, though.”

“They do tease him a lot though,” she reiterated with a frown. “ _More_ than tease. Although, you don’t seem to do it that much?”

Beel’s stomach growled loudly, and she got up with a chuckle, grabbing her trusty box of snacks. The demon took the offering with a grin, crunching some hard candies happily.

“Well, there’s one reason why,” he shook his head with a small laugh. “I’m distracted a lot. But compared to some of the others, I’m young. I grew up when Mammon was already a warrior angel, and he used to babysit me, Belphie and Lil. And he was silly and fun, and he’d lose us and we’d play pranks on him. But he never ever used his superior power on us. _Ever_. 

“I mean we could trick him so badly, do things that would have made Lucifer or Michael lose their tempers completely. But Mammon just… he doesn’t ever seem to let his pride be injured. He never fought back, never punished anyone. Sometimes he’d pick us up when we were small, and not put us down again until we’d calmed a bit, but he was always, y’know. Safe.”

Tabby nodded. The feeling of safety that Mammon gave off was like nothing she had felt before.

“And during the war - I said before about him being angry. Well that’s the only time I saw his anger. And it _was_ anger, not wrath. Righteous anger. That’s not even a sin. Mammon would have kept fighting to his very last breath to try and save us all, and when we fell, arrived here, it was Mammon that slept in the same room as me and Belphie, who was there when we woke up screaming for Lilith in the night, reliving her last moments again and…”

Beel went silent, staring at his hands glumly.

“You care about him a lot,” said Tabby, gently, and he nodded.

“I'm not saying he isn't annoying, or a troublemaker, or that his lies don't bother me. But when he made a pact with you, I knew then you had to be a good person. You stand up for him, and listen to him, and you don’t insult him. He’s not used to any of that, but I think he is trying really hard. He trusts you, but he can’t believe you. Not yet at least-”

The demon huffed a laugh suddenly, making her jump.

“I don’t know if this is even helpful?”

“It is,” she smiled. “Mammon isn’t the only one with a whole load of trust issues. Knowing he does have feelings for me, even if he's struggling with them… that definitely helps some of my anxieties around this whole situation.”

“I’m glad! I guess what I’m trying to say is that if he feeds you a bunch of lines about whatever that photograph is, don’t judge him too harshly. He doesn’t speak about whatever his thing with witches is, not to anyone. But with you, he really is trying, even if he doesn't always succeed.”

_Which means he’s probably worrying about what to say and not say. But I’d never make him tell me anything he finds difficult._

_I guess I might have felt upset if I knew he was lying, but if he thinks he has to give me some explanation or I'll be upset anyway… ugh._

_Okay, no. I know what I need to do._

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Secrets by One Republic
> 
> Got no reason, got no shame  
> Got no family I can blame  
> Just don't let me disappear  
> I'ma tell you everything
> 
> So tell me what you want to hear  
> Something that'll light those ears  
> I'm sick of all the insincere  
> So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
> This time  
> Don't need another perfect lie  
> Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
> I'm gonna give all my secrets away


	22. Save Me From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for non-detailed reference to capture, non-con, torture

Mammon was pretty sure this wasn’t what a summons felt like. He’d seen Asmo be summoned, his brother disappearing in the blink of an eye no matter what he was doing, and this definitely wasn’t that.

He was just very, very aware of where Tabby was, and that she wanted to speak to him. If he’d wanted to, he could have resisted, but he couldn’t make up his mind on whether that was what he wished for, and every step was taking him closer to her door. Different excuses and lies raced through his brain but he knew that he couldn’t lie to her, not really. Not because of any pact, but because he recognised how hard it was for her to open up. And he appreciated that despite that, she’d never bullshitted him on anything.

The only problem was that as open as he himself could be, this was something he hadn’t discussed with anyone. And hadn’t planned on ever doing so. He hated thinking about it, feeling embarrassed and ashamed because of it, and most of all…

_I don’t wanna see her sympathy. I mean, I don’t want her ta pity me, for that ta be the reason she’s kind an’ puts up with me. That's not- that’s not somethin’ I can handle._

_Maybe Solomon didn’t send it? Maybe there was a delivery error, or-_

He stood outside her door, and focusing his demon senses he could hear her heartbeat pounding. 

_Too fast. Anxious. Shit._

Mammon knocked, and smiled despite himself when she called out, her voice sounding normal at least.

His human’s face lit up when she saw him, and he could feel himself calming down, only then realising just how tense he had been.

“Hey, wolf!" she patted the duvet next to her. "Been studying hard?”

“Yup!” he grinned, sitting down along from her on her bed, pushing some books aside. “Looks like I wasn’t the only one…”

“Eh,” Tabby blushed, “I kinda maybe fell asleep instead. As if I didn’t get enough last night! Though I’m supposed to be at some event this evening with Asmo so sleeping in advance was maybe wise.”

_Event? Must be the annual DevilTube thing._

“Did Lucifer bug ya at all?” he asked, trying to look as if he hadn't been worrying about that at all. 

“Nah, he’s been in his study all afternoon, despite how exhausted he looked. He really does work too hard.”

_Well that’s one less thing ta worry about-_

“Um,” she bit her lip, and he braced himself, still unsure of how to respond to what he knew was coming. “Solomon sent me a photo earlier. Of you, I mean. And it was pretty worrying. Did a group of witches manage to trap you, or…?”

“N-No! It ain’t anything like that,” he stammered. “This is the Great Mammon yer talking about, y’know?! As if some human could grab me and tie me up, that’s ridiculous, haha!”

“Okay,” she nodded at his deflection, and he hated himself a little more. “So what did happen?”

“Well, it- y’know, it’s easy ta pretend ta be scared of magic users, right? They’re all so up their own asses about their own importance an’ that. So it’d be easy ta string them along, get their guard down, then steal all their stuff! That’s, uh, way more likely than them tying me up an’ forcing me ta- ta give them my money or anything. Right?”

Tabby tilted her head at him as she listened, and he could feel the heat rushing to his face.

“Wh-What’s that look mean?” he asked weakly, knowing exactly how stupid his bullshit sounded when he couldn’t even lie to her.

“You can tell me the truth-” she said softly, and he swallowed hard.

“Even if I did…" he interrupted, "ya still wouldn’t believe me.”

His human shifted closer to him on the bed, and he felt fear flicker through him that she might be-

“You don’t have to tell me, wolf, it’s okay. Some things are too hard to talk about, and I understand that, I promise. But I also promise that if you do tell me, I’ll believe you.”

Mammon felt some of his worries crumble away. He’d worried that not telling her might upset her, push her away, but his human was being as kind as ever. 

“If ya keep lookin’ at me like that,” he quipped, “yer gonna fall in love with me-”

_Oh my father, SHUT UP-_

“-Fine, I’ll tell ya,” he rushed, opting to begin with the less awful part of the story. “A couple of years back I was in the human world for the day, doin’ my own thing, and I saw this kid - a human one, obviously - gettin’ a hard time from this bozo. He was a mean guy, heart full of greed, and he was threatenin’ her, telling her she was on his street, and she was gonna have ta make it worth his time ta leave again. She was so scared, she was shakin’, and I just- well, obviously he had ta have money on him, right? So I went over, flashed my demon face without the kid seein’, and he shat himself and ran off. Pathetic shitty human.”

“What’s your demon face?” asked Tabby with interest, and Mammon grinned, transforming his eyes and teeth, his horns just peeking out, while pulling a snarled expression with a split tongue. “Oh hell, yeah! I love it!”

“That’s definitely not the reaction he had,” the demon chuckled, noting her heartbeat had picked up despite her evident lack of fear.

“So you rescued the little girl,” she smiled, making him blush.

“N-No, c’mon, it wasn’t- I mean, I guess that _is_ how it went, but anyway. I grabbed the guy’s wallet and it’s not like there was that much in it really, not by my standards. All that work for nothin’! Figured I’d just give the kid the wallet an’ leave. Not ta be nice! Just, y’know, it wasn’t worth me bothering with. But when I tried ta leave, she kept following me. I turned and did - not demon face ‘cause she was just a kid, but I pulled a scary expression, y’know? Made myself look mean. It’s usually enough ta scare humans for some reason-”

“Uh, because you’re huge and look strong as heck?” Tabby laughed, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

“Well, yeah I guess. But the kid just hugged me. Me! She went from bein’ all scared stiff of one mean guy, and then deciding I wasn’t scary at all.”

“It sounds to me like she trusted you, wolf. You rescued her.”

“W-Well, she shouldn’t go trustin’ demons,” he exclaimed, shaking his head. “Like, that kinda ignorance could get someone killed. If she’d known I was a demon-”

_She’d have known I was the real bad guy._

“-but we’re not allowed to reveal who we are up in the human world. Lesser demons do that kinda shit, and get punished for it. Demon Lords are expected to have more control, and if they don’t have control, they don’t get to leave the Devildom in the first place. So I didn’t have much choice other than ta sit down with her on a bench, and listen- _pretend_ ta listen until she’d hopefully go away. But she said…”

Mammon trailed off, belatedly realising he was walking into tricky territory for his own human.

“What did she say?” asked Tabby, her voice still soft and reassuring.

“Her parents had died, and she didn’t have anyone,” he continued, as her eyes widened a little, and he dropped the pretence of indifference. “She was only nine, she didn’t have a place ta live, and she’d been beggin’ for food when that guy had found her. I couldn’t just walk off and leave her, not if she didn’t have anyone to look out for her. But I didn’t know any humans, an’ it’s not like I could bring her back ta the Devildom, that could cause all kinds of trouble and probably not be very good for her. I messaged Lucifer for advice… Look-”

He opened the chat on his phone, and searched before handing it over. The messages showed Lucifer teasing him about becoming a surrogate father, before eventually revealing he knew of three witches who could take her in.

“There was a thirty minute break between me askin’ him for advice, an’ him actually responding with help. Of course, he was just busy making the arrangements while letting me sweat.”

“She went to live with witches, then? I thought you guys hated witches?”

“I mean, most of them, yeah,” he nodded. “But it’s like, not all magic is bad magic exactly. There’s humans who focus on it only for healing others and that kinda thing. There’s witches who ain’t dangerous, and they were the only option we really had as demons. It’s not like any angels were gonna be about to help, and those fuckers _never_ help. Honestly, I’m pretty lucky ta have Lucifer to go to when I’m stuck.”

“I’m glad he helped,” she smiled. “Did you see the girl again?”

“Well, that’s the thing,” he frowned, wringing his hands together in agitation. “Just because they ain’t dangerous, doesn’t mean I trust ‘em. So I decided to keep tabs on her, and ta make sure she wasn’t wanting for anything. I send them money for everything she needs, so she can grow up happy an’ healthy. And I see it as repaying Lucifer in a way, for helping. So that’s why the others joke about me runnin’ to witches when they snap their fingers. But it ain’t for them. This way I get ta visit her - as a pretend human, obviously.”

“Aww, Mammon,” Tabby reached out and wrapped her arms around him, and his heart fluttered as he held her close. “You are incredibly sweet.”

“Sweet? I ain’t- it ain’t sweet," he protested weakly. "It’s just how it is, y’know? No big deal. And I’m plannin’ on continuing to do it until she’s all grown up and can live on her own. The others can just go on thinking I’m runnin’ about for witches for whatever reason.”

"Thank you." 

"Wha- Thank me? Why?" 

Mammon blinked in confusion, his pulse racing as she stayed wrapped around him. 

“I’m just really glad she has someone like you looking out for her, wolf. That kind of thing can make a big difference to a kid having to grow up after losing everyone. It's _not_ what anyone would do… trust me on that.”

Mammon squeezed her, trying to decide how much more to say. It was only half the story, but having touched on a subject so close to his human’s own heart…

“Plus you do give great cuddles,” she quipped, pulling back with a slight blush, and he saw that she’d teared up a little.

“That’s me, the Great Big Spoon! Though I probably make a great little spoon too I bet.”

“The Great Mammon must make the greatest spoons,” she nodded solemnly, and he laughed.

“Whenever I leave after seein’ her,” he smiled, “she grabs on the bottom of my shirt and demands ta know when she’ll see me again. She totally believes I’m human, so I guess I’m a pretty incredible actor! An’ the witches say she asks fer me at night sometimes, crying. She’s crazy attached ta me, which is just- I’m a great _demon lord_ , I’m not her father. But I do wish- I mean if I wasn’t a demon or whatever- I dunno. She’s a good kid is all.”

Satan suddenly popped his head round the door, making Mammon jump out of his skin.

“Hey, Tabby! Time to eat. I made my specials so you can’t be late!”

“Outta time,” the guardian demon murmured as Satan headed back down the hallway, making his choice for him.”We’ll need ta pause this for now. But listen, don’t breathe a word of this ta anyone else, okay?”

“I won’t wolf, don’t worry,” Tabby got to her feet and offered her hand again to pretend-pull him up. “It sucks that they all assume the worst of you, but your secret is safe with me. Is it just Lucifer that knows?”

“Yeah,” he grinned as he followed her out of her room. “Nobody else needs ta know. It’s safer for the kid that way too. She doesn’t need Asmo showin’ up on her doorstep.”

“Now _that_ , I can definitely understand! I have a feeling my evening with Asmo is going to be me mostly babysitting his drunk ass.”

"Hah! You ain't wrong," Mammon shook his head. "Though don't go thinkin' Asmo is the only demon in demand round here! Kinda wish I'd not got them to stop my invitations to the DevilTube parties after all." 

"Wait, are you on DevilTube too?" 

"Nah, but I'm one of the main cover models for Majolish, so I always get VIP invites." 

"Shut up!! You're a model? Why didn't you say?!" 

"Eh, it's no big deal, kitten. Besides, it puts Asmo in a foul mood if me or Lucifer go to these kind of things. He needs his time in the spotlight, y'know?" 

"See? You _are_ the sweetest." 

"Nuh uh!" 

~~~

Tabby sipped her drink as she looked out across the giant room, the press of demon bodies making her a little dizzy. The party leaned closer to a fetish event than what she presumed the human world video platform equivalent parties did, but it had amused her to see Asmo perplexed at her lack of shock.

_Though I guess if this is what a mainstream event is like here, their actual sex parties must be pretty extreme…_

Asmo had paraded her around as much as possible, and she had noted that despite his boasts and overt desire to soak up the attention, he'd made a point of spelling out that she was under Lucifer's protection. Clearly it was the eldest brother's reputation that was universally feared, perhaps even more so than that of Diavolo.

The demons were all on the ridiculously attractive end of the scale, and she wondered if that was true of all higher demons, or if perhaps those finding success on DevilTube were the prettier ones. Either way, it was certainly a feast for the eyes, and Tabby could only imagine it would have been rather thrilling were she not demisexual. 

_A lot more androgyny here too, as well as women- well, no, few label themselves as women or men. All of them just describe themselves as demons and shift their presentation to suit their feelings or desires. Wish I had that particular skill..._

As the Avatar of Lust had got more and more into the party spirit, Tabby had escaped to the bar only to discover that the shadow-form bartender was in fact under Lucifer's command - there to watch her drinks and her if necessary.

 _Weak little human. Still, I can't deny it does make me safer. Lucifer’s status obviously counts for a lot, but I'm not sure that'll still be the case when they're all drunk and high as fuck._

She found herself repeatedly checking the time, wanting very much to go back home. Mammon had opened up a lot, but she was pretty sure there was more he was wanting to say. After all, what he had told her so far didn't explain the photograph, nor quite why he detested witches so much.

_I knew his story about the girl in the hospital wasn’t a lie. I wonder just how many humans my guardian demon has helped over the centuries? And how on earth that squares with him being a demon- although he did say angels never helped. Maybe I can ask him if they… one day. I don’t- I’m not ready for that one. Not yet._

It was hard not to worry, even as he'd encouraged her to enjoy the party, making sure she knew she could call him if anything went wrong. But leaving him alone after he'd started to share his secrets...

_And the reaction I don’t want to admit I had to that photograph. Mostly anger, sure, but possessiveness too. A big fucking “mine” that isn’t true, or at least isn’t agreed upon. He isn’t mine, and that’s hardly the damn point of why it was so wrong._

_I really don’t want him to think he has to tell me or I’ll be upset with him. That’s not what being mine is. Not that he is. I mean, I want him to be, but-_

A cough beside her caught her attention, as a rather drunk incubus began spouting some terrible chat up lines her way. Before the bartender could intervene, a refined looking demon bared his fangs at the drunkard-

" **Leave**." 

-who turned white as a sheet and scurried off.

_That power felt almost like… Lucifer? Not nearly as powerful but same, uh, flavour? No, scent? I feel like I'm lacking a sixth sense here-_

"Might I ask your opinion on Devildom revelries thus far?" the demon had put his fangs away, looking every inch the gentleman again. 

His droll voice was offset a little by his open body language, the demon leaning against the bar without crowding her. He was tall, though all the demons were to her, but shorter than the demon brothers, with messy blonde hair and impeccable style. Were it not for his crimson eyes, she would have wondered if he was a demon at all.

_Or rather, I’d think he was definitely a vampire cosplayer. Oh shit, are vampires real?!_

"It's not too dissimilar from the human world," she answered steadily, as he raised an eyebrow in surprise. "A whole lot of people talking about themselves, focusing on getting the perfect selfie instead of enjoying a perfect moment, and some genuine arty bits once you look a little deeper." 

"Arty? Do tell." 

"Those performing kinbaku over there," she pointed to the artistic rope-tied bodies suspended from a lower ceiling, "and there, the costuming and posing of those models that keep changing from stilted motion to fluid to frozen and back, then there's the use of holes in that wall to the side… I suppose really all of the performances that are going on, but especially those that are hard to notice at first."

"I doubt many would point to those stuck in the wall for their particular proclivities as art." 

"All the same," she shrugged, "what we choose to show and what we don't, how we allow and disallow ourselves in the performance, where the reactions transcend the static and predictable - all can be viewed as art."

The demon chuckled, and Tabby saw him relax a little. 

"Beel did say I'd like you," he smirked. "Pardon my rudeness, my name is Dantalion."

_That's the famous artist whose exhibition I saw with Satan!_

"Ohhh," she squeaked. "I'm sorry, I don't know who to recognise here-" 

"Not to worry, that's exactly how I prefer things to be. As long as I'm dressed only as myself, I am free to wander about and talk to those who are actually interesting-"

“LEEEROOOOOY JENKIIIIIIIINS!!”

Tabby blinked in surprise as a gang of Little D's of Envy ran past holding aloft boxes of figurines while screaming in victory, swiftly pursued by an angry demon in a gimp suit yelling about rare BDSM variants of collectables.

_Oh, Levi. Tsk tsk._

"It's quite a family you're staying with," Dantalion ordered another drink with a wry smile. "They are indeed a handful."

"That's definitely an understatement," she murmured, as another catfight broke out across the floor around an innocent looking Asmo. "You're a friend of Beel's then?" 

"Mm. Perhaps best you don't mention me to the others. Beel values his privacy-" 

_Oh. OHHHH._

"-but he didn't quite trust Asmo to look out for your well-being properly this evening. I could hardly resist the opportunity to talk to someone from the world of da Vinci, Michelangelo, Gentileschi, and Urasawa, now could I?"

"Ah the four turtles," she nodded, before realising that joke was incomprehensible to non-humans. "I mean, I see what you mean. I'm not really an art expert though I'm afraid." 

"I beg to differ. Someone who can look out upon chaos and see the artistic vision threaded throughout is a person I'd dearly love to talk with. Shall we?" 

The artist pointed to a nearby booth, and the bartender nodded his approval. 

_At least this will stop me feeling so anxious. Being babysat by Beel's… boyfriend? Could be worse. I hope Asmo is done soon though…_

~~~

Mammon sat up with a gasp, cold sweat dripping down his back, the bedsheets stuck to his clammy skin. He calmed himself with a shaky breath, looking for the light of his alarm clock in the dark.

3:10am. Morning was still hours away and he'd already been woken twice by shitty nightmares. He'd almost forgotten how frequent the bad dreams had been. Sleeping next to his human somehow kept them at bay, and even when they’d been separated, he’d still found a way to be near her most nights.

Tonight though, she was at that blasted DevilTube party, which was renowned for lasting hours. The Avatar of Lust would be delighting in the opportunity to show off the human everyone was talking about, while Mammon was left wishing he hadn’t turned down his own damn ticket.

He lay back in his bed and closed his eyes, only to immediately open them again when the same visuals as in his nightmares popped into his brain.

_Stupid fucking Solomon!_

_Maybe she's back by now…?_

He grabbed his DDD and opened their chat. 

>> Mammon: Hey, Tabs - you still out?

He scrolled mindlessly on Akuzon until the notification popped up with a small vibration alert.

<< Tabby: Almost home - having to steer an inebriated Asmo!

<< Tabby: You okay?

He wondered how much to tell her, aware that needing her on the one night she wasn't by his side could make him seem a little… 

_Desperate_. 

>> Mammon: Had a bad nightmare. Apparently talking to someone about a nightmare can keep it from coming true?

>> Mammon: So I need ya to listen, Tabby.

_There. That's pretty authoritative, right?_

<< Tabby: Sure :)

>> Mammon: [YES!! sticker] 

>> Mammon: What would I do without ya, Tabs?

>> Mammon: It was witches again, from that thing earlier. Worse than the usual.

>> Mammon: First, they ❤️❤️❤️❤️ ta try and make me 👍👍👍 Obviously not gonna work, tryna get my 💰💰💰💰 and my 🤝🤝🤝 Being powerless like that, I hate it. Feeling like I’m back there.

>> Mammon: Just thinkin' about it makes me wanna run…

<< Tabby: Wait, what do you mean? What did the witches do? 

_Shit. Stupid fingers. Stupid brain! Why'd I have to say so much-_

>> Mammon: I was tryna keep it tasteful for your virgin ears.

>> Mammon: But don't worry, Tabs! 

>> Mammon: We're pals, right? If ya really wanna know the details, I'll tell ya for 500 Grimm.

>> Mammon: If ya bring me the cash now, I'll tell ya for half the price.

>> Mammon: So, what'll it be?

_When in doubt, make a joke!_

Mammon fidgeted as he waited on a response. And waited. And waited. 

_Fuck. Making a joke of something serious... after she’d already seen that picture too. I'm a fucking clown! I probably got her all worried then acted like it was a stupid prank. I'm an idiot!_

>> Mammon: Hey, what's wrong?

The lack of response had the panic rising up fast. 

>> Mammon:You better not have blocked me!

>> Mammon: Tabs!

>> Mammon: You listenin'?!

>> Mammon: Come on, it was just a joke. Just kiddin’!

>> Mammon: Now please unblock me. …I'll tell ya a funny joke if ya do.

>> Mammon: Who's got two thumbs & needs some company?

>> Mammon: 👍 THIS GUY! 👍

>> Mammon: ... At least gimme a pity laugh, will ya?!

_SHIT_. 

Mammon tossed his phone to the side with a yell of frustration, and flipped over on the bed, mashing his face into the pillow.

_Stupid fucking Mammon._

As his face kept hitting the pillow, he heard a knock at the door.

_Great. Great! Now probably Lucifer telling me off again. Fuckin' GREAT._

Grumpily he got out of bed and stomped to the door, yanking it open as he pushed his hair out of his face. Instead of his irate elder brother, a worried looking Tabby was waiting. 

"... Tabs?" he managed, totally confused and completely thrown by her black skintight outfit.

_Thank fuck I'm still wearing boxers for once-_

"Hey, you," she gave him a small smile and stepped into the room, closing and locking the door behind her. "I figured maybe you needed some cuddles?" 

She tilted her head, not moving any closer to him, and Mammon felt relief rush through him as he sagged. 

"Yes. Please," his voice sounded small even to his ears, but as she came forward and wrapped her arms around him, he could already feel himself calming down. "I thought I'd upset ya, kitten."

"Upset me?" 

"You stopped replying, an' I thought… I dunno."

"I'm sorry, wolf," she pulled back and took his hand, leading him over to sit on his bed. "Getting Asmo to his room was a two handed job and then I rushed straight here."

_Thank fuck. I really am an idiot._

"That makes sense." 

"I'd never stop talking to you to punish you. That's a promise." 

She booped his nose, and he huffed a small laugh.

"You, uh, wanna stay here for a bit?" he managed, trying not to blush.

"Of course! Can I borrow a tee for pyjamas?" 

Mammon got up and rummaged in his wardrobe, picking one he knew she liked. He got into bed and kept his back turned as she changed, blushing when he felt her get into bed and cuddle up behind him, her breath tickling the back of his neck as her bare legs brushed against his.

"Told ya I make a great little spoon too," he quipped, and she chuckled, draping an arm over his side and around his chest as he moved himself to fit better.

"You wanna talk about that nightmare?" asked Tabby, carefully. "Only if you want to. But I think sharing bad dreams can help, like you said." 

"Yeah. I mean, I want to. I didn't mean to play it off like a joke before…" 

He took a breath, steeling himself. Somehow it was easier to talk like this, her arms reassuringly around him, wanting to still be near him. 

“What I told ya about earlier, with the kid - that’s only one side of it. Those three witches were part of a bigger coven, and for whatever reason one of the others guessed I was in a pact with the original three. It was bullshit obviously, but it was preferable they think that instead of lookin’ too close at the kid. The coven split, and ever since then the other witches have been after me, wantin’ a pact through any means necessary-”

His fingers had started tapping against the bed in agitation, and his human placed her hand over his, grounding him a little.

"-What they did, the time they actually caught me out, it's not something I told anyone about fully. Firstly, 'cause I'm a demon. Anything like that, I should enjoy and be the instigator of. An' I'm not just _any_ demon. Being trapped… it was stupid. My own fault."

"Getting into a situation doesn't make everything others do your fault, wolf," she murmured. "What did they want from you?" 

"Same as always. Money. Power. A demon slave. They lured me in with a plan that would reward me big time, and like an idiot I fell for it. But when I got there… As the Avatar of Greed, I can _see_ the greed inside people. An’ I saw what they were really after, but it was too late. Bound by magic, I had ta either agree to their pact or…"

He trailed off.

"Or?" Tabby asked gently. 

"It's hard ta torture a demon," he sighed, moving his hand so he could stroke hers. "Impossible in some cases. An' my reputation preceded me as being someone who responds, uh, _differently_ to pain and humiliation. But that’s not- bein’ forced is-" 

Mammon sped up as he spoke, wanting to get it over with.

"-They took turns, using me... kept telling me I was obviously enjoying it. I sorta zoned out mostly, tryin' not ta care. They moved on to magical torture. They wanted me to show my wings so they could shred them - wings take longest ta heal - but I refused to do it which made them even angrier. Eventually they fucked up an’ broke one of their holding circles. I transformed and got the fuck outta there.

"They've had that on me ever since. That they out-powered me, did- did _that_ , without need for a pact. So on top of paying for the kid I found, I pay this other group off ta keep quiet, ta leave me alone, ta not spread _fuckin’_ photographs around. And they keep hoping I'll slip up and let 'em catch me again - to get their fuckin' pact. An’ in the meantime, I get nightmares where I relive it all. Sucks, huh?" 

He huffed a laugh, shaking his head. 

"Jokes again. M'sorry." 

"Thank you for telling me, wolf," her voice was a bit gravelly as she kissed the back of his neck, and he purred a little despite himself. "I'm sorry you went through that, and that you dreamt about it tonight. It was _not_ your fault." 

He smiled at her tone. 

_My fierce kitten._

His heart had unclenched a little, a weight lifted from him. As a demon, he had been through many things humans might find horrifying, but this one had hurt differently, his fear of anyone finding out about his connection to the kid meaning everything had to be kept silent. It was the only occasion mere humans had got the jump on him, and it had only solidified all his beliefs about how useless he truly was.

The idea of keeping secrets from Tabby had unsettled him, even as he worried about her reaction. Talking about it, without being pushed, helped more than he had expected. 

"How long ago did it happen?" she asked softly.

"A while ago now, an’ it’s not… I’ve been through a lot worse, y'know? Not my first time getting targeted or tortured. But it felt different. They had a power over me they didn’t even fully recognise, too blinded by their greed for supremacy. It put me off the human realm for a bit, but I kept visitin’ the kid. And _her_ witches, I know they do take advantage financially but I don’t really care about that. The others almost caught me again but Lucifer helped me out, and we worked out a way to prevent any of us being trapped with magic that easy."

"That's a relief," she squeezed him, and he gave a small but happy growl. "On a totally unrelated note, how do I kill witches?" 

Mammon barked a laugh, as he felt his discomfort recede a little more.

"Definitely don't try that, kitten. They are incredibly dangerous. But I do appreciate the thought. And I do feel a little better for talkin' about it."

"Good," she murmured. "That's an awful thing to go through, Mammon. I'm glad you got away from them, and that you feel okay to tell me about it. But I am fucking furious for you, too…"

She was silent for a long moment, and he squeezed her hand. Her staying calm despite her anger was a relief, but this felt different.

"I'm just…" Tabby paused, seemingly a little lost in her thoughts. "I'm sorry. For making you go in a pact with me. I-" 

"Hey, no,” he cut her off quickly. “That's totally different. I'm proud ta be your number one demon, Tabs."

"But it-" 

"Nope!" Mammon lifted her hand to his lips and blew a raspberry, making her giggle in defeat. "I know what yer meaning, but it's not comparable. _At all_." 

"Okay, wolf. I'm glad. I-I don’t ever want to see you hurt, least of all by me. You really are the person most important to me." 

She snuggled in tighter against him, and he smiled, feeling a little dazed. What he thought would be hard, had been strangely easy, her reassurance leaving no space for his doubts to take root. And her reaction, anger _for_ him, but not overruling his own feelings…

_I’m gonna do it. Even if it’s just for one perfect day I can hold on to. Give her the date she deserves, and then- then I’ve got that. And it’s more than I should have, but it’ll make her happy, I know it will._

Wrapped in the warmth of his human, he slowly drifted into peaceful sleep, purring contentedly.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Save Me by Kadebostany
> 
> Save me from me  
> Go on and leave me  
> I'm not sure you need me  
> So don't cry over me
> 
> Save me from me  
> Take me out to breathe  
> This time I'm ready  
> Ready to escape  
> Round and round, I'm turning around, ah  
> I'm in a cage, so help me to fly  
> Up in the sky I'm feeling high  
> I see the moon, my heart is full  
> I see the moon, my heart is full


	23. Your Guardian Angel

Tabby woke feeling supremely cosy, a soft scent like cinnamon and honey wrapping her in the kinder memories of winter. She opened her eyes and smiled, seeing that Mammon had turned in his sleep at some point, holding her close as she snuggled against his bare chest.

She had one leg between his, which meant she was all too aware of a very hard and insistent bulge pressed against her, at odds with the demon's innocent purrs. The fact he purred in his sleep was incredibly cute to her, a reminder of his softness and sheer power in one - humans didn't purr, but a demon lord certainly could.

She turned slowly in his arms, stretching slightly as she did so, trying not to wake him. A glance at his alarm clock showed it was too early to get up, and she was glad she'd spent the previous afternoon asleep.

The night out had been interesting enough, far more so once Dantalion had sought her out, and she'd learned a little more about the Devildom through his artistic knowledge. Non-magical human visitors were incredibly rare, and the last one had been an Italian poet centuries ago, whose identity she could pretty confidently guess. Rarer still it seemed was her seeing the true nature of hell, though like Asmodeus, Dantalion had hinted that beyond this area things were a lot more dangerous.

It was a fact that should have worried her, but it was hard to believe any demon could possibly be worse than what the human world could offer, never mind the other realm-

_Nope._

Tabby stretched again, grimacing as her stiff muscles ached in complaint. Her body had felt so heavy lately, with a bone-deep fatigue she couldn’t seem to shake. Even with plenty of sleep, she was struggling.

_Feels like the flu, but without the usual congestion and excess fluids. Devil flu? Wait, can demons even get sick?_

A shiver went through her as she remembered Mammon’s words from the night before. A demon could certainly be hurt and traumatised, and she would have been upset enough at the thought of anyone doing that to her demon. But the fact that his own softness had been the initial spark, his determination to help a human child in need, one who Tabby couldn’t help but identify with given her own experiences, that _that_ had led to the other witches pursuing him and hurting him... And after all that, he had still continued to visit the girl, to put her happiness above and beyond his own hurt-

Tabby blinked away some unwanted tears.

She hadn’t been joking about wanting to kill those who had hurt him. The last thing she had wanted to do was to cry all over him when it was him who had been so badly harmed. She had only revealed a tiny part of her past to him, but even so - usually revealing she had lost her family at a young age ended in her having to comfort the other person, which only made her more reluctant to open up to anyone. Mammon had taken it in his stride, clearly sympathetic but helpfully moving the conversation on and avoiding any awkwardness.

What he had revealed was far more difficult, and so she had battered down her own upset, intent on focusing on listening to him, and reassuring him where appropriate. It was easier to be angry than upset, it always had been. Tabby hated anger, how destructive it could be - how destructive it _had_ been. But it was also the emotion that had kept her moving when others failed her, giving her enormous strength to do the impossible. 

_Once you embrace anger though… is there ever truly a way back?_

She smiled as Mammon cozied up closer to her again, his right hand finding hers and interlacing their fingers. He was still fast asleep, the rumble of his purr so very soothing, and his rings caught the light of the nearby lamp which had flickered to life when she’d first stirred awake.

_I thought they were silver but the metal looks stronger and heavier than that… shinier than titanium though. Wait, this is Mammon - they’ve gotta be platinum._

None of the other brothers seemed to wear much jewellery, and certainly not as a default look. But Mammon had his rings, studs in his ears, and another stud in his tongue.

_I wonder if anything else is pierced? I guess it makes sense, he did liken himself to a bird who likes shiny things. Maybe the rings have special meaning? One is a plain band, the other a double band that points back towards his hand a little… Suits him._

His nails were white, which by all accounts shouldn’t work, but much like his hair they contrasted nicely against his skin tone, and she’d noticed that in demon form some of the other brothers' nails became more claw-like while his didn’t. Whether that was personal preference or not, she knew for sure that Asmo helped all his brothers paint their nails - even Lucifer wore a splash of blood red across his fingertips. 

She was reminded of Dantalion’s power the night before, that aura of some kind that was just beyond her comprehension. It had been a smaller echo of Lucifer’s power, and that was either a complete coincidence, or Dantalion was somehow linked to the eldest brother.

_As well as to Beel. Dantalion lit up whenever he talked about him. It doesn’t seem like anyone else knows… maybe not even Belphie. Belphie! Damnit, I need to go visit him today._

_Maybe, just maybe, I can have one day where nothing weird happens._

~~~

Mammon stiffened as he woke, the usual panic running through him before he confirmed he was safe in his own bed. The space next to him was still warm, and the sound of his shower answered his question before he could even wake up enough to ask it.

He flushed as he thought a little too deeply about his human being naked, before furiously trying to get rid of the prominent issue tenting his duvet.

_Shit shit shit!_

The demon knew _exactly_ how to get rid of it, but one solution required access to the bathroom which was currently out of bounds, and the other needed an act he would absolutely die of embarrassment from if Tabby ever knew he was doing it just one room away from her very hot and naked and wet-

_Shut up brain!!_

He rolled back on his side, hiding the problem for as long as he committed to not getting out of bed, and-

“Hey, sleepy wolf!”

Mammon’s mouth unhooked from his mind as he gaped at his human emerging from the en suite, her hair damp and messy, her smile making his heart flutter, and wearing only his t-shirt from the night before, that skirted just under her butt, and he tried to speak but succeeded only in his mouth opening and closing a few times.

_Hot?_

If Tabby noticed, she didn’t pass comment, instead pulling on her skintight pants and killer boots from the night before, but leaving his top on.

_Hot. Hot hot hot._

“You’re so drowsy in the mornings,” she grinned, and he nodded dumbly. “Figured I’d get changed properly after breakfast. Is that okay?”

_Okay?_

“For me to borrow your tee I mean,” she added after a pause, tilting her head in slight confusion.

“A-asdf,” he spluttered, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I mean, yeah, of course!”

“Cool! Thanks, Mammoney - you’re the best! I’m gonna go eat and let you get ready in peace.”

Mammon nodded again as she left the room with a smile, and as soon as the door closed his entire body melted into the bed as his brain tried to process what the hell had just happened.

_My brothers are gonna know that’s my top, right? I should, uh, shower. Quickly._

He felt a little light headed as he got to his feet and staggered to the shower, the same shower where she had-

_NOPE._

And perhaps the dizziness wasn’t too surprising given his blood supply had rushed to a certain part of his body that could easily be dealt-

_LALALALALALALA CAN’T HEAR STUPID BRAIN_

~~~

“Sounds like a bunch of normie bullshit,” shrugged Levi as Mammon came into the dining room, finding his usual seat next to his human.

“Oh really?” asked Tabby with a smirk. “So no interest at all in the special edition collectible figures by a certain bondage artist?”

“Pfff, of course not.”

_Yup, he’s lying. Levi blushes easier than I do!_

“Not even the one of Ruri-chan as a dominatrix?”

“That’s not- I mean, I-” Levi spluttered, before swiftly changing tack. “An otaku has to make sacrifices for the greater good! That figure is super rare!!”

_Hah! Bet he sent his minions in._

“Oh, Levi, you should have said!” Asmo grinned wickedly. “I’d be only too happy to take you along next time! As long as you don’t stand near me. Or talk to me. Or breathe.”

“Yeah, as if,” Levi grumbled. “Events like that exist to keep people like me out. I’d probably die of embarrassment.”

“They’re not that bad are they?” asked Beel, loading up another plate of food. “I’ve never been. They have a free bar but no free food! Terrible.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s too out of the ordinary,” mused Satan.

“Really?” Lucifer sat down, looking perplexed. “I can’t say I agree with that.”

“Oh come now,” Asmo scolded as Satan muttered some choice insults. “You barely stayed the one time you went, Lucifer, and it was far tamer back then, barely a couple of glory holes! It’s hardly comparable to the artistry there now.”

_Uh, what? I didn’t know it was a fuckin’ sex party!_

“Which is exactly why I wouldn’t go, not even for Ruri-chan,” Levi pulled a face.

“How did I get such prudes for brothers?” Asmo shook his head. “Tabby wasn’t bothered in the slightest, yet two demon lords won’t set foot in the place in case they get kink cooties!”

Mammon glanced at Tabby in surprise. It was true she hadn’t mentioned anything untoward about the party, though he supposed he’d somewhat hijacked the conversation anyway.

“Now that is intriguing,” grinned Satan, leaning forward. “I can quite understand most _respectable_ demons seeing nothing wrong with extreme bondage and live kink, but I think most humans would find it rather shocking, no?”

“Eh,” Tabby shrugged, “I’ve seen worse. I can’t say I was impressed by some of the actual practises when safety is taken into account, but I suppose 'safe' and 'sane' are likely defined differently by those harder to damage than human submissives. Perhaps 'consensual' too, though I would have serious reservations about that. I can’t stand shitty doms.”

_I- Wha-?_

As the table fell silent, everyone staring at his human, she looked up in surprise.

“Was my work as a professional domme not listed on my application?” she asked sweetly, turning to Lucifer who had gone as red in the face as the colour of his nails.

“I-Um, ahem. What I mean to say is, no. There wasn’t any mention of... that.”

She tilted her head slightly, and Mammon saw the panic flicker across his elder brother’s face.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with it!” he rushed, looking as if he hoped the ground would open beneath his feet. “Obviously. I imagine it simply wasn’t, er, pertinent. The human world tends to be a little more judgemental about that kind of thing.”

“Oh, don’t I know it,” sighed Asmo, shaking his head. “Boring in public, clueless in private. But Tabby! I knew there was something different about you! I’m impressed you kept that a secret, usually I can sniff it out almost immediately.”

“That’s probably why she kept it quiet,” drawled Satan. “You’re a big enough pest as it is without begging her to step on you as well.”

Asmo's eyes lit up, proving his brother's point. 

Mammon was having difficulty keeping track of the conversation, as the many fantasies in his head starring Tabby had suddenly multiplied exponentially. He had felt the dominance in her personality, been drawn to it even, but it had puzzled him. He associated such people with pain and force, not kindness and comfort. His human had taken the lead time and time again, but she hadn’t used their pact to control him, nor allowed others to bully and insult him.

_No wonder she clashed with Lucifer so much. He needs ta be in control, and she rejects that completely. Even Satan will submit to Luc’s greater strength, not happily, but he’ll do it. The one time Lucifer tried ta force his dominance over Tabs, she slapped him in the face. There ain’t a demon or angel alive who would dare do such a thing._

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to help you too, Tabby.”

Mammon blinked back to the conversation as he felt the tension rise sharply with Satan’s words.

“What exactly do you mean by that?” asked Lucifer, his composure regained and his voice ice cold.

“What do you think?” Satan bit back. “I’ll make a pact with Tabby.”

Beel choked on his food as Tabby thumped him on the back, while Lucifer glared daggers at the Avatar of Wrath.

“Uh, I don’t think so,” Mammon spoke up, frowning at his younger brother. “You don’t ever offer help unless ya have some other motive. So tell me, why d’ya wanna make a pact so suddenly?”

_Please don’t be what I think it is._

“Why else?” smirked Satan. “Because if I make a pact with Tabby, it’ll make life difficult for a certain someone.”

“That’s enough, _brother_ ,” snapped Lucifer.

_Oh shit._

Mammon repositioned himself, shielding his human. He was hopeful this wouldn’t escalate to a brawl, but if it did, his priority was getting Tabby to safety. Beel’s chair scraped on the floor as her other defender got himself ready.

“Brother?” Satan snarled. “Don’t make me laugh. I fail to see why you should be so concerned about the pacts Tabby has been making. It’s nothing to do with _you_ , after all. Or perhaps that's the problem?”

“What’s the phrase I’m looking for, Levi?” murmured Asmo. “The one people use online when the drama starts?”

“Get out the popcorn,” Levi supplied.

“Yes!” Asmo’s voice got louder. “Get out the popcorn!”

“Get out the popcorn,” Mammon repeated quietly.

_Maybe this is distraction enough?_

“Sooo, breakfast was really good, right guys?” asked Levi loudly.

“Break- Uh, yeah!” Beel agreed enthusiastically. “Breakfast was great in fact!”

Mammon could feel Tabby still tense next to him, her eyes locked on Lucifer.

“Do you really hate me that much, Satan?” asked the Avatar of Pride quietly, a tiny flicker of grief slipping through his expression.

Satan looked at him disdainfully, a sneer curling his lip.

“You didn’t honestly think I liked you? Really?”

There was a moment of damning silence. There had always been tension between Lucifer and Satan, but the issue had been skirted around time and time again, until so much time had passed it seemed an insurmountable divide.

“If that’s the way it’s going to be…” Lucifer had closed down his emotions again, his voice empty, “then get out of this house, Satan. Now.”

_Wait-_

“Oh, so now you want me to leave?” Satan jumped to his feet angrily. “Well, for once that’s an order I’d be delighted to follow. Gladly.”

As Satan radiated anger, clearly hoping someone would say something, take his side-

“Lu-”

Lucifer cut the human off with a growl.

“If you ever hope to return to the human world then keep quiet. This is a family matter between us brothers.”

“ **YOU’RE NOT MY BROTHER!** ”

“Whoah, c’mon,” Mammon raised his hands. “Just calm down, the two of ya-”

“Drop it, Mammon,” sighed Lucifer, sounding tired. “Let your ungrateful brother do as he pleases.”

_Stop calling him that fer fuck-_

“Ungrateful? Did you just call me ungrateful?!” Satan stomped towards the door. “Do you seriously think I owe you some kind of debt of gratitude?! Well don’t worry, _brother_ , I’ll be gone as soon as I’m packed!”

He slammed the door behind him, and before Mammon could say a word, Lucifer had left via the other door.

_Fuck._

~~~

“Ugh, the least they could have done is have a proper fight. So boooriiiing!”

Tabby shook her head as she emerged from her en suite, putting her makeup bag away. She'd changed into her own clothes and got her trusty eyeliner back in place, while her bedroom filled with demons. 

“You’re such a drama queen,” she tutted, before realising that of course Asmo would take that as a compliment.

"Why thank you!" 

She squeezed her way onto the bed between him and Mammon, as Beel sat in his preferred position - straddling her chair backwards - and Levi lazed on the floor, playing a game on his DDD.

“Anyway,” Asmo continued, cozying up to her, “you do still need a pact with Satan, so perhaps you should hurry up and take his offer? As part of your master plan to reconcile Lucifer and Belphegor.”

“Hey,” Mammon shoved him back a little. “Quite tryna snuggle up ta her!”

“Which is certainly a bold idea - you’re so unpredictable, Tabby! I really love that about you-”

“Hey, moron! Back off!”

“LOL, everyone is ignoring Mammon,” laughed Levi. “Asmo casts invisibility! It’s super effective!”

“Not everyone,” Tabby stuck her tongue out before ruffling Mammon’s hair.

Her demon lay down with his head in her lap contentedly as she stroked his hair.

_Just a big ol’ kitty cat._

“Well, there’s no accounting for taste,” Asmo smirked. “You were even wearing one of his tops! That’s so not fair. You’d be _much_ better wearing something from my wardrobe, Tabby. We absolutely must go shopping soon.”

“I don’t think making a pact under these circumstances will help me win Lucifer over,” she pointed out quickly, distracting them from her clothing and any inevitable denial Mammon would feel obliged to give.

“It definitely won’t,” Beel nodded. “As long as Satan’s motivation is to annoy Lucifer, it will only convince Lucifer you aren’t to be trusted.”

“Beel, you actually said something worthwhile for once!” gasped Levi. “Loooool-! OW! Hey, don’t kick me!”

“If yer gonna speak ta him ta try and stop him runnin' off, ya should do it soon though,” Mammon murmured from her lap. “Otherwise we’ll all be late fer class. Which’ll just piss Lucifer off even more.”

“Good point,” she sighed. “Okay, so here’s what I need to know - why does Satan hate Lucifer? Is it to do with him not having been an angel? Is that why he doesn’t like being called ‘brother’?”

“Close you are,” nodded Levi.

“It’s like…” Asmo attempted, “the more two people are alike, the more they hate each other?”

“Nah, an Oedipus complex thing, it is” Levi offered.

_Wait, wha-?!_

“Okay, slow down kidlets,” Mammon sat back up, disgruntled. “Step aside peabrains, this is too complicated fer ya. I’m the oldest and the smartest and the most badass demon here, so just leave it ta me. _This_ is a job for the Great Mammon.”

“Hilarious,” drawled Asmo. “A fleabrain calling us peabrains.”

“Pot, kettle, and black, LOL!”

“Just let Mammon tell it, I’m too hungry for this,” sighed Beel sadly.

“Exactly,” Mammon nodded. “Shut up and listen, losers. We came here ta the Devildom after the Great Celestial War. In simple terms, it was a family fight between us and our father. An’ at the time, Lucifer got really mad at our father. Not just angry, but a wrath so big it could have consumed him whole. But instead, that wrath became Satan.” 

“So Lucifer… gave birth to Satan?” asked Tabby, trying to understand.

“I mean, not, y’know, the _traditional_ way,” Mammon pulled a face.

“To begin with, Satan was literally nothing more than the emotion itself,” explained Beel. “Satan _was_ wrath.”

“But the rest of us taught him things,” Asmo leaned back with a sigh. “Raised him into the person he is today.”

“If you think of a game where you build your own character,” mused Levi, “where you level up and they get traits from what you teach them, it was kinda like we were all passing the controller around, right? But Lucifer played way longer than anyone else, because he had Satan inside all that time without even knowing. If that makes sense?”

“I’m lost,” admitted Asmo, and Tabby chuckled.

“I get you,” she smiled. 

“I’d say it’s more than just Satan being influenced by Lucifer though,” Beel frowned. “He feels like he wouldn’t exist without Lucifer. Like he owes him something. And that bond, it’s not one that can be broken. So he’s… trapped.”

“So they really aren’t brothers,” she sighed. “I mean, you all clearly see him as a brother, like you do each other. But Satan came _from_ Lucifer. Which would make Lucifer his…”

“Father, yeah,” Mammon winced. “But ya know, Lucifer doesn’t have the best experience when it comes to a healthy father-son relationship either. His father - _our_ father - is the reason we all fell from the Celestial Realm and became demons.”

“In fairness, Lucifer isn’t any more overbearing with Satan than the rest of us,” offered Asmo. “I’d say he suffocates all of us.”

Tabby could see the objection rising on Mammon’s lips, but he stayed quiet. 

_Something to ask him about when we’re alone. In the stories, they fell from heaven either because Lucifer refused to bow to man, or because the fallen angels wanted free will. In most scenarios, the punishment of the wrathful god saw them cast out of heaven… and Lucifer reborn as Satan._

_But it’s not completely unheard of for them to be separate demons, even if it’s rarer. If what the guys say is right though, Satan was made inside of Lucifer, and became his own entity when Lucifer… snapped? When his wrath became too great to contain._

_The Avatar of Wrath. In The Seven Lords he’s the Lord of Masks, an upstanding gentleman who underneath the act is an inhumane monster. Despite Satan's moments of anger, I don’t get the sense he’s any more of a monster than the other brothers. And his anger sounds justified, if confused. But then again, I don't really know him..._

Mammon had squeezed her hand before she got up, heading to Satan’s room, and she knew he would be waiting in the corridor outside. Since she had arrived in the Devildom, two demons had threatened her life, and another could have caused her harm in his fury. One had been Lucifer. None of them had been Satan.

She wasn’t so naive as to think he wasn’t dangerous. In truth, she was pretty sure all of them other than Mammon could harm her if they lost control, and Satan’s disposition towards her had been wildly unpredictable. From long afternoons spent enjoying art and libraries together, occasional walks around the greener sides of the Devildom, to giving her the cold shoulder and pretending she didn’t exist. 

Knowing that he was in fact somewhat similar to Lucifer explained a lot, as none of the demons confused her as much as the eldest brother did. But where Lucifer hid his emotions, a skill she recognised all too well, that wasn’t the impression she got from Satan. 

_Having confusing emotions isn’t the same as hiding them. And surely someone who was literally born from one pure emotion would struggle to understand any other? The fact he isn’t just a ball of rage suggests he is someone who has put in a lot of hard work…_

_If there aren’t any therapists in the Devildom, they really need to get some._

~~~

“Come in.”

Tabby entered Satan’s bedroom and blinked in surprise at finding herself in an old library.

_I knew he had a lot of books, but this is…_

“Wow,” she breathed, craning her neck as she tried to take it all in.

Shelves upon shelves of books stretched up to an impossibly high ceiling, and she was fairly sure that this room was bigger than the dimensions of the house allowed. Everywhere she turned, the shelves were groaning with volumes, scrolls, parchment, and huge piles of heavy novels stretched upwards precariously. 

She had to focus hard just to avoid brushing against books at every turn, the scent that was so soothing and familiar relaxing all the tension from her body. 

“Did someone send you to-” Satan broke off, and she knew she was here to speak to him, but holy shit, this room! “I forgot how much you like books too.”

His voice was quiet, and she turned her attention to him, concerned. He was watching her sadly, and before she could speak he resumed picking up various books, piling them on a desk.

“I was going to ask if someone sent you here,” he continued, “but of course none of them would do that. They think all this is hilarious. Anyway, I’m trying to decide which books to take with me, as I can’t- it’s not possible… for me to take all of them.”

_Oh no. Not only is moving out taking him away from his family, it’s taking him away from everything else he loves as well._

“This room is amazing.”

The words fell out before she could stop them, and she blushed a little.

“I should have shown you before,” he sighed, and she realised he was avoiding eye contact. “Every single book in this room belongs to me. I’ve worked on this collection for centuries, keeping it safe. That shelf over there is all prime magic. This file system houses all the ancient manuscripts, magically preserved of course. To the side is astronomy and physics. Behind you is Babylonian poetry.”

Tabby turned, her eyes skimming the spines of the neat volumes, packed tightly together.

_Surpassing All Other Kings, that's the Epic of Gilgamesh. So even human world mythology too…_

“And translated,” she murmured.

“English and Latin translations are the next set of shelves over,” called Satan, still busily packing.

_That’s not what I- wait, but this IS translated._

She peered closer at the spines of the books, the English titles as clear as day. As she stared harder, the lines shifted briefly before reforming. 

_What the hell? That’s Old Persian cuneiform, but I see it as my own language? That isn't possible. I mean, those aren't even letters, they're signs! So how-? That’s gotta be magic…_

Tabby looked at the next set of shelves over, that had matching twin books for the ones on these shelves.

_But why would he need a translation if they’re magical?_

She moved back to speak to him, and he cried out.

“Whoah, careful!” he looked agitated, and she froze. “Don’t even brush against that one-”

He pointed, and she took a step in the opposite direction.

“-yes, good. That’s a forbidden book. If two or more people touch it, they switch bodies.”

“Bloody hell.”

“Well, quite,” he chuckled, before turning more sombre again. “All these books, all this knowledge, it’s all inside me. Knowledge is power as the saying goes, but people do respect someone who is well-informed. _Most_ people, I should say. Knowledge is the great equaliser. No matter who you are, or the circumstances of your birth, if you get smart enough, people can’t dismiss you.”

“It can certainly feel that way,” she said softly. “Until you come up against anyone who refuses to believe anyone can know more than they do.”

Satan looked at her in surprise, and she realised that while she’d been speaking from experience there, she hadn’t labeled it as such.

“I’m guessing my brothers have already filled you in,” he sighed. “About my… birth?”

“A little. I don’t quite understand how you are the fourth oldest, if that isn’t too insulting to say.”

“It isn’t,” he shrugged. “Our ‘age’ is many things here. Our power levels are ranked by age, as is the order in which we were ‘given’ our sins. And it’s our actual age, only mine isn’t counted from when I was born but from when I first had awareness.”

_Ooookay, that’s a LOT to unpack._

“You were given your sins?”

“Officially, yes. I mean, the primary sin was self evident in each of us. But the old Devil King announced us as the _avatar_ of our sin, which is a title and name in itself. So, Asmo went from being lustful, to being the Avatar of Lust. And I went from being, well, wrath itself, to the Avatar of it.”

“Was it really so evident in each of you?” she asked.

“Mm, yes. When someone becomes a demon, whichever of the seven deadly sins is strongest within them blooms fully. It’s a hierarchy of sorts across the entire Devildom. The only difference with my brothers is that they became avatars, roles that hadn’t existed before. It was a huge power shift. And I was- _am_ as powerful. The last to be physically born, but the fourth oldest and fourth most powerful…”

_So he does refer to Lucifer as his brother as long as he’s grouped in with the others._

Satan growled as the desk made a noise of protest under his piles of books.

“Born from Lucifer himself,” he muttered. “It fucking irritates the hell out of me.”

“So he really is your-”

“That’s enough chat,” Satan turned to face her, his eyes flashing, and she swallowed hard. “Come on then, let’s make this pact.”

“Um, what?” Tabby willed her feet to stay put, reminding herself that Mammon was just a few steps away.

“That’s why you’re here, so let’s get on with it.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t do that. It’s-”

“Excuse. Me?”

Satan’s eyes started to glow, his presence growing larger in the room, more ominous, and actually, she’d be just fine with her feet moving now, thanks-

“You cannot seriously be planning on rejecting me? You, a mere human… reject _me_? Don’t you dare. I am not the Avatar of Wrath for nothing! Do you perhaps think you’ve already seen me angry? You have seen nothing. If you cross me, _human_ , you’ll find out just how much more cruel and less humane I am than ANY of my brothers-”

The entire room had started to shake, books tumbling from the shelves as Satan twisted into his demon form, a horrific grin showing nothing but sharp teeth and oblivion...

“I will slice you up, tear you to pieces, paint the fucking walls with your blood as your screams echo for eternity,” he howled. “ **MAKE THE PACT OR PAY FOR IT WITH YOUR-** ”

“That’s enough, Satan.”

The demon snarled as her view was suddenly blocked by Lucifer, and she could have cried with relief as a familiar hand found hers, tugging her back from the scene. The path to the door had been blocked by a book avalanche, but Mammon turned so that she now had two demons between her and Satan.

“Tabby is our guest,” Lucifer continued to speak calmly, “and was invited personally by Diavolo for the exchange program. I will not permit you to lay a hand on her.”

“Oh, sure!” Satan’s voice grated against her nerves, with an almost reptilian rasp. “Because you haven’t tried to hurt her at all, have you _dear brother_? But of course, it’s Diavolo this, Diavolo that. What a startling surprise! And now you’re telling me you will step in to defend this human? Like you did with Levi? For Diavolo! Well, I had no idea you were such a little sweetheart…!”

“Calm down, Satan. Don’t give in to your rage.”

The younger demon laughed maniacally, contrasted against the steady rhythm of Mammon’s heart as she clung to him. Both he and Lucifer were quite calm, which reassured her hugely, and she wasn’t sure, but she could have sworn there was real grief in Satan’s laughter.

“You of all demons, you’re telling me not to give into my rage?! **YOU?!** ”

Mammon had stayed silent the entire time, and Tabby knew better than to risk saying anything, fully aware that an out of control demon was not one that could easily be reasoned with. 

_Thank fuck Mammon never loses control._

She heard him give a soft grunt against her, and peeking to the side briefly she saw that books were now flying around the room, mostly aimed squarely at Lucifer who seemed untouchable- 

_Magic?_

-and a few hitting Mammon who was ignoring them in favour of protecting her.

_My wolf. Thank you, thank you-_

“Satan,” Lucifer raised his voice above the noise of colliding books, “I said to stop.”

“ **DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO…!** ”

A crash sounded nearby.

_This is very bad, shit!_

“ **AND DON’T TOUCH MY-** ”

“Wait, don’t!” yelled Lucifer, as the room suddenly flashed a blinding white.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last week I did the [60 question Obey Me headcanon game for Tabby](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/post/632158739332530176/would-you-do-the-obey-me-headcanon-game-for-tabby), and answered [a question about Lucifer and Mammon in this fic](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/post/632255288523849728/hi-i-have-a-question-in-your-story-we-dont-see)! Both are as spoiler free as possible 😊
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus
> 
> I will never let you fall  
> I'll stand up with you forever  
> I'll be there for you through it all  
> Even if saving you sends me to heaven


	24. Out For Blood

Mammon was beyond frustrated. He’d spent most of the morning psyching himself up to ask Tabby on a date, only for her attention to be snatched away by his brothers. _Again_.

Satan’s meltdown had been interrupted by his own error - that one of the many books he’d sent flying had been a forbidden book. Reaching out for it, Lucifer had grabbed it a split second before Satan could, and the two touches combined resulted in one annoying spark of magical trickery - the two demon lords had switched bodies.

_Fuckin’ ridiculous. Why even have a book like that lyin’ around?!_

The effect would apparently last a few days, and while Mammon would have happily ignored the entire situation - other than reaping the benefits of a lesser powered Avatar of Pride - Satan, or rather, Lucifer inside Satan’s body, appeared to be using the whole debacle to be stuck to his human’s side.

His other brothers had made the most of the mixup all throughout the day, as Satan happily entertained with his Lucifer puppetry show on demand. Mammon had repeatedly heard his name yelled in that all too familiar voice, Lucifer extolling his love of Ruri-chan and other anime, and of course, Lucifer professing his devotion and simping straight to Diavolo’s face.

Unsurprisingly, the prince had seen through the act immediately. After all, his powers allowed him to spot any lies being told, and while Satan as Lucifer wasn’t _exactly_ lying, the entire performance was indeed a pretense.

But as Mammon watched over Tabby in the corridors of RAD from afar, maintaining his guardian demon role, it was getting harder and harder to feel amused. 

_He’s been awkward around her for ages, and now that he looks like Satan he’s happy talking EVERYTHING over with her? What gives, man?!_

Technically, the Avatar of Greed was now the most powerful of the brothers. Lucifer’s level had been reduced with the loss of his own body, but Satan didn’t have the know-how to access Lucifer’s greater power. Mammon should have been having the time of his life, enjoying his new number one position. 

And yet every time he’d tried to insert himself between fake Satan and Tabby, Lucifer had gone quiet, his human’s frown had deepened, and Mammon had felt more and more unsettled. 

_Maybe she’s just helping him find a way ta fix it. If there’s any get out clause, Lucifer would be the one ta work it out. An’ he’s not blowing up at Satan, which has ta be her influence._

_But does that mean he's opening up ta her? Him?! That can't be it._

_Ugh, it’s just fer a few days. A few days for me ta talk myself out of askin’ her on a date though._

And then there was the bedroom situation, with neither Satan or Lucifer happy staying in their own or different rooms, they’d decided they would stay in Tabby’s room. For Mammon, that had been the final straw. He’d only _just_ got his human back, like hell he was going to give up sharing a bed with her.

_Beel’s even got a spare bed! Not ta mention I offered my room, which is one of the biggest anyway! Stupid Satan. Stupid Lucifer...!_

“Why so glum, chum?”

Mammon looked up in surprise.

“Luc-? I mean, Satan. Dammit, this is confusin’.”

Fake Lucifer grinned widely.

“Exactly!” he beamed. “Look, Diavolo might be able to see through this immediately, but no other demon can. To them, I’m really Lucifer, which means they’ll do whatever I wish.”

“So?” Mammon shrugged.

“Soooo, I’m thinking we should throw a party.”

_A party? That’s not a very Satan thing to do, unless…_

“Y’mean one that’ll not be great for Lucifer’s reputation, right?” he asked, and Satan’s grin got wider.

“Lucifer, the upstanding Avatar of Pride, the repressive great demon lord, throwing a succubus party?! I say!”

As Mammon watched, Tabby placed her hand on the real Lucifer’s arm sympathetically, leaning in closer to talk to him.

“Yer on. Let’s go fer it.”

~~~

“I love my waifu, Ruri-chan! She’s my baby! Chu! Chu!”

Lucifer sighed sadly as Tabby paused outside her room. It had been a bizarre day, with Satan happily running amok in Lucifer’s body, while the demon standing next to her had withdrawn from his brothers almost completely, instead seeking her counsel and support. 

She knew that his powers were reduced, although she was all too aware that Satan’s power level was enough to scare her witless, but it almost seemed as if the power reduction had in some way reassured Lucifer that he was now safe for her to be around. Either that, or he simply preferred to talk with the one person not making fun of him.

_Or both… Anyway, he touched that book when he was defending me. The least I can do is not tease him about it._

Normally, the Avatar of Pride would never have shown his sadness at his brother’s mockery, instead responding with a snap of power and a smug smirk, but he’d been genuinely discouraged today at the lack of sympathy. Diavolo had reminded him he was due to give a speech at the Academy in two days time, and she’d taken the opportunity to encourage him in talking things out with Satan.

_Though all Satan's pretending to really be Lucifer to make a fool of him definitely isn’t helping._

_Why are they all in my room anyway? It should only be Satan._

Tabby chuckled despite herself as she opened the door, seeing Satan in Lucifer’s body draped over her chair, and Beel and Levi sprawled on the floor, waiting for Lucifer. 

_I didn’t realise it was so obvious he’s been hanging out with me today. I mean, it’s not like he was there constantly. But given Mammon kept disappearing-_

She couldn’t keep the little jolt of disappointment that her guardian demon wasn’t waiting in her room at bay, and she tried to rationalise that he likely had work or other things to be getting on with.

As the Avatars of Pride and Wrath started bickering, she felt annoyed all over again at having to share her room with the two of them. They were like argumentative teenagers, and they both had rooms of their own.

_You’d never guess these are ancient beings the way they act sometimes. Maybe once they’re asleep I can sneak out to Mammon’s room…_

Tabby plugged in her earphones and settled down to study. She was already exhausted by the day, her muscles and even her bones aching, but she couldn’t deny that it had been a welcome change to get to know Lucifer a little better. The discord between him and Satan cut very very deep, and she wondered if spending a little time in his son’s shoes might not help him understand the Avatar of Wrath a little better.

_And I’d say vice versa, but I’m not sure how likely that is. Satan isn’t really having to experience life as Lucifer, he’s having too much fun playing._

~

It was getting harder to keep her eyes awake, and she put her books away, about to shoo the still-present demons out of her room.

“Levi, Beel, why are you two still here?”

Tabby paused as Lucifer had either read her mind, or reached the limit of his own patience.

“Well, Lucifer said-” Beel cut himself off and began again. “ _Satan_ said if I hung out here all night and made lots of noise, he’d give me chocolate.”

“Beel!” Satan as Lucifer tried to look as innocent as possible.

“Just bored, Levi is,” shrugged the otaku, sticking with his recently acquired Yoda speech pattern. “Only reason, it is! Well actually, waiting for a game, I am. Azukon delivery. I’m so excited!”

“Where's Mammon got to?” asked Beel with a slight frown. “He’s usually with Tabby at all times, and I know he doesn’t have work… kinda weird.”

As Lucifer glared at Satan, Tabby suddenly got a very bad feeling.

“What did you do?” she asked sternly, her voice a little cold, but Lucifer avoided her gaze entirely, staring at the wall.

“Oh, I know!” Levi smirked. “It’s because Mammon and Satan decided to throw a sex party with a ton of succubi!”

_Wha-?_

“And... what happened?” Beel asked, looking confused.

“Find out, Lucifer did! And go in their place, Asmo did! Very very happy, was he. In fact, Mammon has been running rampant and taking advantage of Lucifer’s decreased powers-”

Satan swallowed hard, avoiding looking at either Tabby or Lucifer.

“-After class, he brought the head of RAD newspaper club to Satan, who as Lucifer said he’d increase their funding next year if a large bribe was given!-”

_Okay, that one does sound like Mammon._

“-And they ran a gambling ring based on whether Lucifer would say or do certain embarrassing things, which of course then-”

“Levi,” Lucifer gritted out. “Shut up.”

“Anyway,” Satan cleared his throat, “you might have punished Mammon, but you can hardly hang your own body upside down now, can you?”

_He hung Mammon upside down?!_

“Don’t look so smug, Satan,” growled Lucifer.

“I’m Lucifer, not Satan,” the fake Lucifer grinned. “You should really show more respect towards your older _brother_ , don’t you think?”

“Is it just me,” murmured Beel quietly, “or has this made things even worse between them?”

“It is funny though-” Levi suddenly jumped to his feet. “My game’s here!”

The otaku bolted from the room, and as Lucifer and Satan began arguing over which of them got to use the bed-

_MY bed!_

-Beel made his excuses and left, leaving her to deal with the father and son so completely messed up that they couldn’t even admit their own family status to themselves.

~~~

"C'mon, Tabs - I _said_ I'd help! I’ve got a plan an’ everything!" 

Mammon huffed as he pulled again at the wrist restraints, knowing fine well he couldn't break free without transforming into demon form.

_But where's the fun in that?_

"Mm, it is a shame though," Tabby purred her voice, still smirking, and he swallowed hard. 

"What is?" 

"That you're not actually upside down. We coulda done the Spider-Man kiss." 

"Haha, very funny." 

He cursed the blush that had spread across his face, as his heart banged in his chest. Truthfully, if there was one person he wouldn't mind being tied up for - tied up _by_ \- it would be her. A fact that wasn't helping him keep his cool at all. 

_And her face is right at my- Think unsexy thoughts, c'mon! Remember Levi's weird porn with the cartoon- BLECH that's better..._

Tabby always delighted in seeing him flustered, and compared to his brothers' jibes, her light teasing was something he'd come to enjoy and even hope for. It was worth it to see the bright smiles she seemed to save only for him, even if the reality weighed heavily on him.

 _I'm a demon. She's a human. Why can't I get that through my thick skull?_

She climbed up on the bannister, needing the extra height to reach his wrists.

"Hey, careful," warned Mammon. "If you fall, Lucifer will kill me." 

"Well, we can't have that," she winked. "These are good cuffs though, imma keep 'em." 

He snorted a laugh, shaking his head softly. As the restraints came undone, his arms fell heavily, pins and needles shooting through them.

"Ow! Fuck! Ow ow ow!!"

He moved jerkily in a dance of pain before Tabby caught his hands in hers, jumping back to the floor and guiding him to the wall. 

"Arms straight, and push against the wall, hard," she instructed. "It'll help stop the cramps." 

Mammon did as he was told, growling despite himself as she moved her own hands firmly along his arms, easing his muscles as he recovered.

"Huh, that worked!" he grinned, trying to ignore how much he was blushing. "Keep this up and you'll be the Great Tabby before long. Not as great as me, though." 

"Oh, obviously." 

He chuckled at her sarcasm, always spoken with a smile.

"Right," he cleared his head a little, as he leaned back against the railing. "About Satan and Lucifer…" 

“Mm, before that though, wanna explain _why_ you were hanging from the ceiling?”

The Avatar of Greed was very sure that he did not in fact want to explain that. Lucifer punishing him was not something his human approved of. His reasons for exploiting his elder brother that day had been some petty jealousy alongside a tidy profit. And as for organising a succubi event, it was only once Lucifer had caught him that he realised being the ringleader of a literal sex party might not reflect terribly well on his own intentions.

_Like, gee Tabs, I meant ta ask ya on a date but I instead organised an orgy with other people - whoops!_

“Uh, no?” he attempted to sound casual. “I mean, it’s nothing out of the ordinary. I was just doin’ what people expect of me.”

“Yeah,” she said softly, and he couldn’t quite read her expression, “that’s why I’m asking. It’s not like you to do things without reason.”

“Maybe you just don’t know me that well-”

_SHIT, no no no_

A look of hurt quickly flew across Tabby’s face before she shook her head, avoiding his eyes.

“That’s not- I don’t mean that,” he said firmly. “You’re right, I don’t tend ta do things without reason. But sometimes my reasons ain’t great, y’know? You always see the best in me, kitten, but I _can_ be an idiot, my brothers ain’t wrong about that-”

He saw the disagreement on her face and smiled in relief. Mammon was pretty sure that for as long as his human didn’t consider him a lost cause, maybe not every insult thrown his way was as true.

“-I told ya my favourite hobby is making Lucifer squirm, an’ I wasn’t feelin’ very sympathetic to him today is all. Satan was messing about, but I reckon it was cathartic for him too. Ta bring Luc down a peg or two, ta have a bit of control. Beats his usual murder an' poison plots fer sure.”

“I hadn’t thought of it quite like that,” Tabby nodded thoughtfully, before stepping closer, her face tilted upwards to meet his eyes. “So, it wasn’t anything to do with me spending more time with Lucifer?”

 _Fuck, I love those eyes. I mean like. I mean NOT like!_

“I-I- Uh, of course not! C’mon, ya think the Great Mammon would get jealous over a human? Really?!”

“Uh huh, if you say so,” she smirked.

Mammon knew his face had gone completely red, as half his mind rejoiced that he hadn’t offended her with his thoughtless words, while the other half insisted he needed to issue denials as quickly as possible.

“Pff, as if,” he added weakly, before flapping his hands about distractedly. “Anyway! Ya wanna hear my terrific plan ta get Lucifer and Satan ta kiss an’ make up or not?!”

~~~

Tabby had to admit that Mammon's plan was pretty good. Sure, the idea of Lucifer and Satan being sucked into a virtual reality game wasn't terribly appealing, but it wasn't like any of the brothers could actually die - virtually or otherwise.

_Being forced to work as a team might just get the pair of them back on speaking terms at the very least. And either Mammon really doesn't understand game tech, or this is not anything like VR as I know it..._

She tuned out a little as Levi huffed about sharing his game, while Mammon won him over. 

"Let's see… 'Lucifer' and 'Satan'," Levi inputted the characters on screen. "Done!"

He sighed heavily. 

“Understand how this wounds me, you cannot. Waiting to play this game myself, I have!”

“Why are ya still talkin’ weird?” muttered Mammon, folding his arms crossly.

“Can’t you just add yourself to the same game?” asked Tabby. “If it’s already multiplayer…”

Levi gasped in delight.

“Genius, you are! I’ll enter my name… ‘Leviachan’. Done! And now… mhm, just gotta… there, Tabby is added as well!”

_Wait-_

"WHAT?" cried Mammon in surprise. "Whoa, HOLD ON! Tabby, are ya really gonna play, too?" 

"Um, I guess so?" she bit her lip, a little nervous. "I mean it is me that's trying to get them to make up, so I suppose that's fair." 

"Seriously?! You’ve gotta start turning my brothers down Tabs, fer real!"

He blushed slightly, further solidifying her theory that his earlier exploits had indeed been rooted in some kind of jealousy.

_Silly wolf. I bet he didn’t even realise how it looked until after. What a donut!_

"Recognise the brilliance that is Dogi Maji, you obviously do," Levi beamed. "Impressed, I am!" 

"Hey, if Tabby is playin', then so am I," Mammon insisted. 

_A cute donut though._

His voice had an edge to it, and although Levi grumbled, he set to work adding the fifth player. 

“Done!”

“Good,” nodded Mammon, before leaning over to look at the screen and pulling a face. “Hey, ‘Stupidmammon’, really?! Why’d ya add stupid?! Fix it!”

Levi ignored him, fiddling with the settings. 

"Oi! Change my name! I wanna be, 'Mammon the Great, Avatar of Greed'!"

"Okay, ready!" Levi nodded. "It's time to enter the world of Dogi Maji!"

_Cool, so we put on a headset or-?_

The world suddenly lurched sideways and dissolved, and her panic was only held at bay by the fact she could still hear Mammon loudly protesting about his game name. 

"Huh?" her guardian demon appeared at her side, wearing his RAD uniform. "Whoaaaaaa! What the- this ain’t what I was expectin’, what gives?"

Tabby turned around, a little discombobulated. They were standing in what looked like a high school classroom, and she realised she was wearing her academy outfit too. 

_This isn’t VR… I mean it literally is, but holy shit. It’s SO REAL. What is my body doing? Or is this my actual body? Am I real? Oh fuck, I’m having an existential crisis. Breathe, breathe-_

_Wait a minute, we’re in a high school?! Nooooooo_

"Look at the state of this!" Mammon was scowling, pointing furiously at his arm. "You just HAD ta insult me, huh Levi? Now I'm stuck with 'Stupidmammon'!”

"LMAOOOOO," giggled the otaku.

Tabby glanced down at her own arm, seeing her username and a bunch of what she guessed were stats or attributes of some kind. There were four gauges, but she couldn’t tell what they stood for.

"Anyway, this ain’t what I signed up for," huffed Mammon. "I thought this was swords ‘n’ shields, or at least fightin’ aliens or something cool. What the shit is this?”

"Yeah, I was expecting more elves or dragons at least," murmured Tabby. “I was planning on stealing a LOT of potatoes. And gold. But also potatoes.”

“That’s my human!” beamed the Avatar of Greed.

"I never said it was an RPG," Levi grinned. "I mean, Dogi Maji is obviously a school dating sim! So, what did you expect?" 

"It's a _what_?!" she squeaked. 

"WHAT?!" gasped Mammon at the same time. 

Levi explained the plot of the game, in which one character was designated as the hero and the others had to woo that character and win their love. Whoever took the hero up to the roof at the end of the game, professed their love, and was accepted, won. 

_Oh-_

"I forgot to mention," Levi looked at her slyly, "I designated Tabby as the hero." 

_-shit._

"YOU DID WHAT?!" yelled Mammon, incredulous. 

The two argued as Lucifer and Satan suddenly blinked into the room behind them. 

"So," Lucifer interrupted and the two younger demons spun in surprise, "now you’ve pulled Levi into your schemes as well. Why am I not surprised." 

"Yikes!" Mammon flinched before suddenly relaxing again. "Oh wait, I keep forgetting yer Satan. What’s the big idea tryna startle me like that? Back off will ya, an’ get Lucifer’s stupid face outta my personal space. Shoo!”

"Uh, wrong," the other demon spoke up. "…I'm Satan." 

"So the game nullifies the curse," mused Tabby, and Satan nodded. 

"Mammon?" drawled Lucifer. "What were you saying about my stupid face?" 

The guardian demon took a step back, hovering behind her shoulder. 

"I knew Mammon would live up to the name I gave him, lolol!" Levi crowed.

~~~

As the game was explained to Lucifer and Satan, the group walked outside into the virtual sunshine, and Tabby perched on a bench. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes, lapping up the sun.

"Kinda feels like the real thing," murmured Mammon, sitting down beside her, and she smiled. 

"Mhm. It's the one thing I miss. Humans need sunlight to keep darker thoughts at bay."

"Huh. I wonder if that's why everyone in the Devildom is so damn cranky." 

She chuckled and opened her eyes, catching his grin before he looked away.

"At least this game shouldn't be dangerous," he yawned. "No sword fights or monsters. Just bad flirting." 

"Aww, wolf," she smirked. "You’re not that bad at it." 

Mammon snorted a laugh, as the other demons came over. 

"So in order to win," Satan was summarising, "you have to confess your love to the hero up on the Roof of Legend, and the hero has to accept you, and only then can we all go home?" 

"Yep," nodded Levi, "and I designated Tabby as the hero. So raise your intimacy score with her, you must! And win your happy ending, yes!" 

_Intimacy score…?_

"No! No raisin’ of any such thing!" Mammon looked surprised by his own exclamation. "Why'd ya have ta make Tabby the hero?!" 

"Eh?” Levi looked confused. “Because it seemed like it'd be fun?" 

Lucifer and Satan both glared at the oblivious otaku. 

"Oh, okay," Mammon cleared his throat, seemingly completely changing his strategy. "Yeah, I know what you two are thinkin' and yer right. I apologise for Levi here. I mean, this is ridiculous and crazy. No way you two want any part of this stupid plan-" 

_Where is he going with this…_

"-So you just leave things to the Great Mammon! I'll take care of everything! I'll raise my intimacy score with Tabby, profess my love, and win this game before you even know what hit ya!" 

_Profess… his…?!_

"You guys don't have to do a thing,” he concluded. “Just, y'know, chill out and do whatever…"

"You know what this means, right Lucifer?" Satan quirked an eyebrow, ignoring Mammon entirely. "It's a competition, that only one of us can win - you or me." 

"That goes without saying," shrugged Lucifer, as Mammon deflated, his brothers ignoring him yet again. "And I highly doubt I'll ever lose to the likes of you, Satan." 

"Pfft! WTF," Levi scoffed. "You guys are hilarious, loool! Aren't you forgetting about someone? You really think you can beat _me_ , the gaming master?! Lolol ROTFLMAO!" 

"Hey!" frowned Mammon. "Why do y’all wanna win so badly all of a sudden, huh?!" 

"Because I won't lose to the likes of him!"

The fact that Lucifer and Satan yelled the same reason at the same time made the issue between them explicitly clear. The two were far too similar, and both were deeply in denial. 

"Well, I just want to win _my_ game," grinned Levi. "And have a one hundred percent perfect run, obviously." 

Mammon growled in frustration. 

"Dammit!" he muttered. "Well… well, don't forget about ME…!" 

He spun round to face her, and Tabby swallowed hard at the intense expression on his face. 

"Listen up, Tabs! I'm gonna tell ya I love ya, and yer gonna choose ME! Only me, okay? That’s what is gonna happen."

_I- I can't feel my face-_

"Tabby, I'm not going to _make_ you fall for me," Satan purred seductively. "No… you simply won’t be able to help yourself, as I’ll stop holding back from being my full charming self. Falling for me is only natural.” 

_Oh jeez-_

"Tabby is MY prince!" Levi interjected. 

"We all know Tabby is going to choose me," Lucifer had dropped his voice deeper, and Tabby was fairly certain all her blood had rushed south. "Isn't that right? Prepare yourself, Tabby." 

_Am… am I awake right now?_

~~~

Mammon saw his brothers gathered in a room and entered. The game had zapped everyone into new locations and he couldn't seem to find his human. 

"Hey, Satan," he nodded as he approached. "Have you seen Tabs anywhere?" 

"Nope. And even if I had, I wouldn’t tell you. Buzz off." 

_Wow, grouchy much?_

"Hey, what the hell? In case ya forgot, I spent all day helping _you_ out. What’s with the attitude?" 

"Think about it," Satan tutted. "Here in _this_ world, you and I are rivals fighting over Tabby. Here, we're enemies." 

_Just in this world? Riiiight._

"There is some logic to what you said, Satan," Lucifer spoke up. "However-" 

"One winner takes all, this is," interrupted Levi. "Yet room for cooperation, there still may be." 

"For the love of-" Mammon clenched his jaw. “Speak normally. Yer killin’ me.”

_An’ why would Lucifer of all people be suggesting cooperation? To Satan?!_

"Mammon," the eldest brother sighed patronisingly, "are you under the impression that one of us is guaranteed to achieve a happy ending?" 

"Uh, yeah? That _is_ the case, we’ve been over it." 

"Ah, okay," nodded Satan. "I see what you're meaning." 

"Exactly," Levi added. "It makes sense, right?" 

"Whoa, hang on," Mammon shook his head. "Am I the only one who's got no idea what's goin' on here? Look, one of us - _me_ \- is guaranteed to get a happy ending, that’s the whole premise of the game! And yer sayin’ that’s not right? That we're not guaranteed to win this thing and go back to the real world?" 

"Wow," snickered Levi, "Mammon keeps living up to the name I made for him." 

"Just say that again," he growled in response. 

"Even if you profess your love," Satan explained, "your intimacy score has to be above a certain threshold. And if it's not, then Tabby can’t accept you, the game won’t allow it." 

"Well even I knew THAT," Mammon rolled his eyes. "Duh. That’s why we have ta raise the intimacy score in the first place." 

"Okay then," sighed Lucifer, a tad melodramatically, "so consider what happens if _none_ of us have managed to raise our intimacy score above that threshold?" 

"And so, Tabby rejected all four of us," Levi announced grandly, "dooming us to the bad ending. THE END!" 

_This is ridiculous. They really think she'd let us be stuck here?!_

"You do realise Tabs wants to get home too, right?" 

"If we get the bad ending, what happens then?" Lucifer ignored him. "Will we still be able to exit the game?" 

"Dunno," shrugged Levi. 

"Whaddya mean dunno?!" Mammon's eyebrows shot upwards.

_We really shouldn't have picked a brand new game…_

The otaku started spieling about how they were now in a brainstorming session dedicated to working out how to raise Tabby's intimacy score. 

_Great. Just great._

"Really, we just have to do things that'll make Tabby happy," offered Satan, and Lucifer nodded. 

"All right, everyone, call out your best ideas."

_Make her laugh, listen to her, talk with her, be honest with her, cuddle her, look out for her, open up to her-_

"Hey!" Levi pouted. "I’m the leader of this brainstorming session!" 

_-not that I need ta share any of that with these guys. Satan and Lucifer won't JUST be thinking about this damn game._

"This is just a dating sim," Mammon shrugged casually. "So we say some mushy over-the-top romantic lines, and then we'll be golden, right?" 

"Oh no," frowned Satan. "It won’t be nearly that easy. Even the most romantic line can sound fake, or too heavy, or you might come on too strong. A cliche line isn’t authentic or personal, it’s totally transparent. Get it wrong, and your intimacy score will go down, not up." 

_Damn, he's really put some thought into this._

"Fine," harumphed Mammon. "Let's hear it then Satan, what are YOUR great ideas for raising the intimacy score?!” 

"Mine is unbeatable," Satan declared, sounding confident. "You show an unexpected side of yourself." 

"An unexpected side of myself?" 

"Ooh! Good one, senpai!" Levi clicked his fingers. "Making Tabby fall for you by showing a secret side of yourself… high-level strategy, that is!" 

"Exactly," smiled Satan. "A side of yourself that you don’t show other people. It could be small, a gesture or an expression, or the way your body language changes when you’re around them, an emotion you’d normally hide… It’s special, because only she gets to see it. Who wouldn’t feel their heart beat quicker in a situation like that?”

"The power of persuasion. Irresistible, it is!" 

_But if you're only doing it to achieve that goal, then is the side of yourself you're showing really that special? Tabs sees plenty of me that others don't, but it just sorta… happens._

_An’ if it’s not just to achieve this goal, but something real, they can’t think she won’t have noticed before now. Hell, she can tell when I’m holding something back better than Diavolo himself can!_

"So what do you think, Lucifer?" Satan smirked at the eldest brother. "If you've got a better idea, let's hear it."

"I _do_ , actually," Lucifer stood perfectly at ease.

In fact, Mammon couldn’t remember the last time his elder brother had looked as relaxed and unruffled.

_Is that an effect of the body swap or... is it Tabs’ influence?_

"Whoah, I feel like he's about to drop something really amazing on us," murmured Levi. 

Mammon swallowed hard. 

_What Lucifer wants, Lucifer gets…_

"You force her against the wall, put one hand up against it, beside her face, and lean in very close. The humans call it kabedon."

_Force-?!_

As Satan's mouth dropped open, Mammon focused extremely hard on staying calm. 

"Kabedon…?" he managed, narrowing his eyes at Lucifer. "I thought that was when ya grabbed someone by the front of their shirt, lifted them up, an’ slammed them against the wall?" 

_Or fucking THROUGH the wall if you fuckin' force anything on MY human-_

"No," frowned Satan, "that's what you do when you're in a fight or-" 

His gaze flicked to Mammon's clenched fist and back, and he trailed off. 

"Kabedon can be done against the wall or the floor with you on top-" Lucifer continued, as Mammon stayed rigidly calm, concentrating on preventing his power from flickering in anger. 

_The FLOOR?!_

"-Then there’s the second phase, where you put your hand to her chin and tilt it up so her eyes meet yours. It’s highly effective." 

_As is the knee to the balls Tabs would give ya._

"Whoooa…!" gasped Levi, looking both impressed and frustrated. "To do that, knowing they’re not gonna go, “YUCK, WTF?! LOOL!”, that takes pure, unfiltered confidence. The kind of relaxed, cool attitude that- that only normies can have! UGH, GO TO HELL, NORMIES!!”

"I gotta say, I'm surprised you actually know about that sort of stuff, Lucifer," Mammon said through gritted teeth, keeping his voice level, despite his fury. 

"Levi, what about you?" asked his elder brother, deftly changing the subject. "What are your ideas?" 

"Yeah," Satan looked thoughtful. "You were wanting to be the brainstorm leader, so I assume you have an excellent strategy to back up that claim?”

"Lol, obviously,” scoffed Levi. “Of course I do. Do you have any idea just how many games I've completed? Because it's A LOT. So first you 💋💋💋 and then you move to ❤️❤️❤️ and then it's like 😈😈😈 -" 

_WHAT?!_

"HEY, WHOA!" Mammon cut him off loudly. "You're blowin' way past dating sim territory with that sorta talk, Levi!" 

"How did you voice emoji?" blinked Satan. "Now I'm sorry I asked…"

"Well, I’ve learned one thing at least" smirked Lucifer. "I stand a good chance of beating Levi in this competition." 

"Hey!" the otaku glared. "I wouldn’t be so confident if I was any of you. This isn't real life! I've beaten WAY more games than any of you have!" 

Satan was quiet, seemingly perturbed by Lucifer's confidence, and Mammon stayed silent too. Having everyone fawn over Tabby was a nightmare scenario, but he couldn't help worrying that if the others were using actual strategies, the person who stood to be hurt the most was his human. 

_Much as I don't want them winning her over… they shouldn't be messing with her feelings. She'll know it's just a game but even so. We are fuckin' demons, an' her heart is more fragile. If she gets hurt…_

The bell rang for class and he slouched in his seat, his mind clouded with worries. Still, there was one thing the Avatar of Greed knew for sure - when it came to winning games for a prize he _really_ wanted, Mammon was unbeatable. 

_They wanna come at the king? Fuckin' bring it on!_

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Go Big or Go Home by Saliva
> 
> Look who's back in the saddle again  
> I ain't fuckin around so let the war begin  
> I'm all for one and I'm out for blood  
> I'm every little thing you never thought I was  
> 3, 2, 1 and I'm bringing the fire  
> Howling like a wolf, I’m a fuckin survivor  
> Never gonna quit, never gonna back down  
> So you better be ready cause I'm taking the crown
> 
> If this is my only moment  
> I'm gonna show the world that I deserve this
> 
> Go big or go home  
> 'Cause I'm king and this is my throne  
> Go big or go home  
> It's my time to rise so let's go


	25. One Step Closer

Tabby suppressed a yawn as she listened to the teacher, twirling a pen between her fingers. Whatever kind of virtual reality this was, it was leaps ahead of human tech. She had no idea whether this was a virtual pen or a real pen, and she'd given up on trying to work out whether she was a projection of herself or had actually been literally sucked into a game. 

Even with the impressive game reality though, a school simulator was not exactly her idea of fun.

_I didn't even like high school that much first time around… at least it's easy I guess. But please don't tell me I have to sit through full lessons._

She smiled as the heap of collapsed demon on the next desk over mumbled in his sleep.

"Oh money, baby, I loooove you… ooh, look at that shiny car…" 

Mammon was a ridiculously cute sleeper, often prone to mumbling his dreams quietly, whether they were about money, running from Lucifer, his soppy side or… 

_Not quite nightmares, but they would be if I wasn't there._

The latter were the ones she'd subtly help him escape by squeezing his hand or arm, and he'd always hold her extra tight afterwards, nuzzling into the back of her neck.

Anger curled through her as she realised it was probably memories of the witches trying to intrude in his dreams, but the emotion fell away completely as she heard Mammon murmur again in his sleep.

"You all can have the world… I just want Tabs… _my_ kitten, c'mere cutie…" 

_My heart!_

Her heart fluttered as she watched him, the powerful demon lord doofus, who never thought twice about protecting her or making sure she was happy-

Tabby felt a weird vibration inside her wrist and looked down - the gauge with the yellow marker had changed.

_Huh, Mammon's intimacy score with me just went up. No big surprise he can win me over so easily - literally in his sleep!_

_It should worry me. But-_

"STUPIDMAMMON!" the virtual teacher yelled suddenly, and she jumped as Mammon leapt to his feet in shock. 

"Wha?" 

"What is the answer to question number six?" 

"... Q-Question… uh, sev- six? ...Uh, well obviously, um… that would be, uh-" 

_He really is stupidly cute._

"A correlative conjunction," Tabby whispered. 

"-Uh, it’s a... correlative conjunction. Definitely." 

"... Correct," the teacher nodded. "Paying attention even as you sleep? You’re a demon of many talents, I see. Hmph. You may seat yourself." 

As the teacher faded out a little, Mammon turned to her with a yawn. 

"That was close… ya saved me! Thanks, Tabs!" 

The demon beamed at her and she couldn't help grinning back. 

"Wait-" he got flustered all of a sudden, trying to look serious. "I'm not- I ain't sayin' that 'cause I'm trying ta raise my score. That's- I mean, I'm not gonna feed ya lines or anything."

Tabby nodded, unsure why he was so worried. 

The rest of the classroom started to fade away, as the game focused only on the two of them. 

Mammon leaned in close, blushing. 

"Listen, I know everyone's gonna be trying ta win ya over. Raise their intimacy scores or whatever. An' it's just a game. But if anyone makes ya feel uncomfortable, you come get me, okay?" 

She tilted her head as she considered his words. It was proving to be very hard to remember that this was a game, and that the brothers were all undoubtedly intent on playing it to win. As if reading her mind, he dropped his voice a little lower. 

"An' I mean it, I'm not just saying that ta raise my own score. Game or not, I don't want ya getting' hurt. Got it?" 

"Got it, wolf," she smiled, relaxing.

"Good."

"But y'know, your score went up before you even woke up." 

"Wha?" the demon blinked in surprise, his eyes wide. "Wha’d’ya mean?" 

"Look," she lifted her wrist, which showed that only his gauge had gone up. "You just looked really cute in your sleep is all." 

Tabby blushed slightly, suddenly aware she was showing her feelings pretty plainly for him. 

Mammon stared at her arm before grinning widely. 

"Well, if looking at me makes ya happy, look all ya want!" 

_Or maybe not so plainly-_

"But just so y'know," he continued, swinging on his chair cheerfully, "you're the only person I'd ever say that to, kitten." 

_Aww! And wait, 'person' instead of 'human'. That's new._

"I'm very honoured then," she winked, and he chuckled, looking immensely proud.

The bell rang suddenly as the rest of the classroom popped back into existence, the students jostling noisily as they left.

When she looked back at her demon, the game had already vanished him, and she sighed sadly.

_I'm liking this confident Mammon. And all his previous behaviour shows he's not just pretending either. I wish I could talk to him for longer._

_Okay, focus. Gotta help Lucifer and Satan make up, get my room back, and then get Mammon. I mean… ugh. I know what I mean!_

~~~

Leaving the classroom, Tabby collided head first with another student, her stack of books sent flying. A small huff came from the other party and she looked up to see a startled Satan.

"Oh, Tabby!" he said, crouching down to help her pick up the books. "I didn't mean to knock into you, I apologise. Though if you walk around carrying so much, you can't see where you're going, can you? Still, I'm glad the books seem unharmed." 

She chuckled at his priorities, understanding his alarm for the books as a fellow book nerd. Although perhaps virtual books weren't in need of protecting. 

Satan blanched suddenly as she got back to her feet. 

"And that you're unharmed too of course-" he rushed, his cheeks reddening.

_Is that him remembering this is a game?_

"-I keep forgetting you are also fragile. Um, not in an insulting way. Comparatively I mean. I'm used to my brothers crashing around the place and causing destruction while they go unharmed. It's why I keep all my more vulnerable books in my…" 

He tailed off, looking awkward. 

_His room. Which Lucifer told him to leave. If only he'd admit he doesn't actually want to go._

"So, anyway," he fell into step beside her. "Why do you have all those books? Is that a thing this game has? Are there more?" 

Tabby couldn't help but smile at his hopeful expression. The Avatar of Wrath was handsome, and unlike most of his brothers he had a very respectable reputation amongst both the lecturers and students at RAD. He was the personification of head boy energy, with a slice of rebel running through him thanks to his vendetta against his father.

_And a big chunk of scary when he flips out… though I guess the same is true of Beel and Levi, and I feel safe with them. Even Lucifer too recently._

"The teacher asked me to take them to the next class," she explained, standing back up. "Figured it was better than being zapped ahead again."

"You're too nice, Tabby," he shook his head, "running errands for a literal, uh, what do you call it? Levi yells it all the time for characters that are just in the background of games…" 

"An NPC?" 

"Yes! That's the one. A not-real person."

"My understanding of real and unreal has been a little wonky for a while now," she laughed, and Satan blushed in recognition. 

"Excellent point, well made. All right, I guess I'm going to have to help you then." 

The demon swiped half the books from her stack, lightening the load immediately. 

"Thank you!" Tabby beamed at him, and she felt the tell-tale vibration in her wrist. 

"Eh, it's nothing," he blushed again. "I'm only carrying some books for you… I mean, someone else could have ran into you. I admire how much you work hard and push yourself, but you don't have to tackle everything alone. Not that you aren't capable! You are, clearly, but…" 

Satan's blush was turning scarlet as he floundered, and she realised that even if he was trying to impress her, it was unlikely he could actually blush on command. 

_Adorkable_. 

"Just sometimes," he rallied as best he could, "if you want to, you should call on me for help. But make sure it's me you ask. Not anyone else, okay?" 

"Is that just for book related help?" she teased, enjoying herself. 

"Yes. No! I mean…" 

"It's okay, I know what you mean. And actually, you're right. Why would the game need me to move books around? We should totally try and find a library instead, right?" 

She flashed him a grin, and he smiled, looking both relieved and genuinely pleased. 

_Fuck, it's really hard to tell what's real and what is them gaming. I don't wanna be dismissive but… I know Satan does get a bit flustered around me normally. I really don't want him getting hurt._

~~~

As far as Mammon could work out, whenever he wasn't with Tabby, she was inaccessible to him. The game simply wouldn't let him find her. The same seemed to be true for his brothers, as he'd seen them prowling around earlier, waiting for her to pop up.

Levi had been in the common room when his human had disappeared, which was maybe the save point of the game or equivalent, and the same space where the otaku’s brainstorming session had occurred. Mammon had expected to find his elder brother there too, but there was no sign of Lucifer.

_Ducking class, of course. Only one of us who never has ta study, pah!_

_Only place I haven't looked is a basement if there is one, and the roof? Wait, the roof will have the best view of the sky, he's gotta be there!_

He ran up the stairs, determined to try and have a strong word with Lucifer before Tabby encountered him. Mammon forgave his brother for a _lot_ of things, but if he did anything to hurt her or cause her anxiety-

_Not gonna happen. I'll make damn sure._

As he burst onto the roof, he paused in confusion. Lucifer was here, only… 

"Are you sleeping?!" 

"... I perhaps dozed off. It's quite pleasant out here, don't you think?" 

Mammon tried to get his thoughts back on track. He'd come here to-

"Look," Lucifer called happily from the bench he was sprawled out, "that cloud looks like a rabbit." 

"Okay," the Avatar of Greed approached him, "who are you, and what have ya done with Lucifer?" 

"Mm? Well, seeing as I am stuck here - and I am remembering that's _your_ fault incidentally - I might as well enjoy the break from my schedule. It all feels quite real… I can see why Levi is so fond of his games."

Lucifer did indeed look genuinely relaxed, which was… odd. Very odd. Lucifer didn't ever take breaks, or holidays, or rests. He barely slept. And he'd always been that way, even as an angel, even when he was _happy_. 

_This is bizarre. But it's good, it's gotta be. An' if he's actually using this time to take a break…_

"So you ain't playing the game?" he asked casually. 

"It has been a long time since I was a student, Mammon. I have no wish to repeat such mundane tasks. It's far nicer up here. And yes, that means I'm not interested in winning either."

Mammon sat next to the bench, before laying back himself and looking up at the sky.

_Huh, it is a pretty view._

"Is that for Satan's sake?" he asked, before lowering his volume. "Or mine?" 

"Perhaps it is simply for my own sake." 

_Ambiguity, my favourite._ _Ugh. I don't think he'd lie about not wantin' ta win. Doesn't mean he's not capable of winnin' anyway though. Tabs has obviously warmed up ta him. With my encouragement._

Mammon was quiet for a moment, berating himself internally and feeling the sun warm on his face. 

"I wanted ta ask ya something-" he began.

"About Tabby?" 

_Sigh._

"Yeah," Mammon paused, but Lucifer didn’t interrupt further. "She was sayin' she misses the sun, that humans need it ta keep their minds healthy. And I was thinkin', maybe that's contributed to how tired she's been feeling?" 

His brother made a thoughtful noise.

"That could be true. It's been a long time since I was up to date on humans, but certainly everything in that realm revolves around sunlight." 

"Right. An' it's just, she never complains. But she's been gettin' more and more tired, her wrist is takin' way too long ta heal properly, her appetite is poor, she's definitely feeling pain when she stretches even if she tries ta hide it-" 

"You're very observant when it comes to her," Lucifer interrupted, and Mammon blushed fiercely. 

"Pff, it's my job, remember! The one _you_ gave me. Anyway, I know Diavolo can make those mini suns he has for his beach. I dunno if they'd do the same as the real one, but he's bound ta be able to do something for her. And... I want ta take her ta the human world in the meantime. For a da- day trip." 

Lucifer sat up with a sigh. 

"You know you're banned from going up there, after-" 

"I won't take any cards, same as when I go see the kid. In fact we'll go somewhere with no people or businesses or anythin'. Somewhere with trees an' nature, I think she'd like that." 

Mammon could feel his brother's eyes burning into him, and he willed himself to be quiet and stop babbling.

"I see," Lucifer murmured. "I suppose there's no harm in it, and if the lack of sun _has_ been harming her health, we have a duty to fix that. You'll need to wait until this body swap ridiculousness is over. It pains me to admit it, but in Satan's body, I'm not powerful enough to stop him if he has another tantrum. But even though he's in my body, he doesn't have my knowledge. You, _technically_ , outpower us both."

"Yeah, I know," Mammon grinned widely, and his brother rolled his eyes in despair. "Thanks Luc, I appreciate it. An' don't mention it ta Tabs okay? She doesn't like feelin' like she's a nuisance, so I wanna be careful how I bring it up." 

His brother grunted as he lay back down, and Mammon took his chance to leave quickly in case Lucifer changed his mind. 

~~~

Tabby blinked and found herself transported outside as an excited Levi came running up.

_What in the heck-? I wanted to go look for a library!_

_Am I just gonna get thrown between them all randomly?!_

"Ta-daaa!" the otaku cried, directing her attention to the box he was holding. "M’Tabby, I present to you a special homemade bento box lunch courtesy of Leviachan! Yaaaaay!" 

She laughed as he pulled her over to the benches, enjoying the side of her friend that usually only came out when he was in full geeking-out mode. 

"So, you like?" he chirped. "Pretty great, huh?! It's Ruri-chan themed! I used a super extravagant three-layer bento box! But it's more than a feast for the eyes - I made yours all vegetarian and I'm confident that you'll think it tastes amazing, too!" 

"Aww, Levi, this looks incredible!" 

"Eat as much as you want, you should," he beamed, before faltering. “Oh wait, I’m trying to stop speaking like that. Whenever I get in a habit, it’s hard to break…”

“If you like speaking that way,” she smiled, “I don’t think there’s a problem with it?”

“My brothers would disagree,” Levi scoffed before grinning again. “Anyway, let me feed some to you!”

_Wow, okay, he is serious about winning this game._

"So, what to try first? Some Japanese omelette? Here you go, open wide…"

_Oh my god, this is DELICIOUS._

Almost immediately, she felt the vibration in her wrist. 

"It’s good, right?! Okay, next I recommend the fried mock shrimp! Cast a magic love charm on it, I will! I'll do it just for you, Tabby, because you're speeecial!-" 

_Omg, this nerd-!_

"-Abracadabra! Make my Prince Tabby's meal super om nommable! ❤️ With an extra dose of love! ❤️"

"Okay, how _do_ you verbalise emoji like that?!" 

"My demon powers have their uses," Levi grinned. 

~~~

_So, I've interacted with Mammon, Satan, and Levi… if I talk to Lucifer the game should then move to the next day. I think. Except he's skipped every class so far…_

Mammon had left a note on the common room door saying he'd seen Lucifer heading for the school roof, and Tabby made her way up the stairs. 

Stepping out into the sunlight, she was surprised to see Lucifer draped over a bench, looking every inch like a Byronic hero pondering life, and more relaxed than she'd have believed possible. 

"I was wondering who'd come up here," his voice rumbled out, sounding surprisingly happy. "So, it's you…"

"It's me," she smiled, wandering over. "I figured the truant student might be found out here." 

Lucifer chuckled.

"I imagine you think it's odd that I'd elect to come up here instead of attend classes?" 

"It does seem a little out of character," she sat on the bench next to him as he sat up and scooched over. 

"Well, there's no Diavolo here in this world," he smiled. "I can do whatever I want without worrying about being a disgrace to him in any way… it's a real weight off my shoulders." 

_Oof. Is that really how he feels most of the time?_

"That sounds like a lot of pressure to put on yourself," she murmured, as Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "In the stories, you're more of a figure of freedom than pride, y'know." 

"Is that so? Freedom from what?" 

"Freedom from being controlled, mostly. From having your destiny and future mapped out for you."

"That sounds nice," he sighed, a flash of sadness passing across his features. "Unfortunately, freedom from one destiny usually binds us to another instead. I'm not sure I believe in freedom…"

He trailed off, staring into the distance. 

"In that case, maybe you should play games with us more often. A little escapist fantasy might help ease the pressure a bit." 

Lucifer laughed, an unfamiliar but surprisingly warm sound.

"Maybe I should." 

Tabby's wrist vibrated, and she winced slightly. The feeling wasn't getting any less weird. 

"What? Because of what I just said?" he frowned a little as he held her wrist gently, his thumb stroking over the markings on her skin, featherlight. "Honestly, I don't really understand how this system works."

Lucifer was so _close_ , and without the usual stress crushing him, he suddenly seemed much younger. His voice and demeanour were both softer, and his tender touch had her swallowing hard. 

"Me neither!" Tabby kept the uncertainty from her voice. "But it's nice to spend some time with you guys away from everything else. It feels like the first time I can hear my own thoughts." 

"I'm perhaps not the only person who puts a lot of pressure on themself," the demon murmured. "I know that I am… strict. I apologise that I have possibly been unapproachable as a result. You are…" 

He seemed to be searching for the right words, speaking more thoughtfully than he did back in reality.

"-a complication. I have to juggle a lot of responsibilities, and you've hit my ordered world like a tornado. But, I am glad you came. And that you're here."

He blushed and stood suddenly, heading for the door. Before going down the stairs, he turned to look at her once more. 

"You had better not tell Diavolo that I skipped class here in this world," he smiled, and left her sitting in the sunshine, a little shell-shocked, as the day faded out.

~~~

Tabby blinked and found herself in what looked like the school library. 

_I guess this is day two… or am I even seeing full days? For all I know this has been a week. Ugh, maybe human world VR is preferable after all._

Looking around she saw Satan wave her over to his table, and she sat next to him with a smile. 

"You found it! Still getting your reading hours in?" 

"Of course," he grinned. "Or at least, I would be if the books were more my style. I think the library has been stocked with players like Levi more in mind."

"Probably beats my old school library anyway," she mused. "I read almost the whole way round it, and it was mostly dry and boring." 

"Were there any that did catch your eye?" Satan raised an eyebrow as she blushed. "Well now you _have_ to tell me!" 

"Hah, yeah," she chuckled, still embarrassed. "In amongst the classics there was a battered old copy of Là-bas-”

Satan's eyes widened as she knew they would. The book was after all about those who worshipped him.

“-Which led me to read some grimoires of various time periods, and then Demoniality, the Keys of Solomon-”

She coughed as Satan smirked, and she finished a little weakly. 

"-Typical teenage goth stuff." 

He laughed in delight.

"No wonder you adapted quickly when you arrived!" he smirked. "Is that interest what led to your career?" 

"It was definitely a big influence," Tabby nodded. "On a sort of larger scale, taking all myths and legends into account. I was fascinated by how the same stories are told over and over again, either with different names or lessons intended." 

"I’ve read quite a lot from the human world," the demon mused. "It's a place of great creativity. Even here in the Devildom, with all our advances, much begins in trying to emulate what your kind are doing. Though I suppose it's only natural - demons are drawn to humans after all." 

"To corrupt us?" 

"Not precisely," Satan leaned back in his chair. "Those who try to summon us usually already have less than pure souls. And those who are more pure... yes, some demons would attempt to corrupt them. Others might just have a conversation. And of course, lust demons have their own speciality. But if we're in the human world and haven't been summoned, we are forbidden from revealing our true nature."

Tabby considered his words, gathering her courage. This was surely the best time to ask the demon with the largest library a scant few of the many questions that were burning inside of her.

"What does corruption actually mean, when it comes to demons?” she asked, carefully. “I'm certainly aware of how easily any of you could kill me, but is the talk about eating me just bluster or a real problem?" 

"It depends," he answered slowly. "If a human is seeking power, they will give away their soul in exchange. That's certainly corruption. Some demons might have the human do their bidding. That could lead to further corruption. The soul is very attractive, but some demons thirst for chaos or violence, and yes, might kill or devour a human."

He winced a little, avoiding eye contact as he continued. 

"Despite the evidence to the contrary, my brothers and I are supposed to be above such things. Lesser demons are driven more by their desires, whereas someone like Asmo doesn't see his 'encouragement' as corruption. And he's right in a way, if he's not using his power."

"What about the other higher demons?" Tabby gambled one last time, hoping he wouldn't tire of humouring her. 

"The main difference is that we are the Avatars, and the most powerful. But the reason for that is our origins. We are not wholly demonic, not even me. Angels by and large don't care for humans, but some of my family are very intrigued by them. And by you. If we lose control… We _are_ dangerous. But no, we don't eat people. Other higher demons vary."

Satan stretched with a small sigh, looking a little embarrassed.

"I apologise for losing control," he said quietly. "My anger was not with you, and yet I couldn't… I did not want you to see that side of me. I have no issues with my Wrath, I enjoy that power. But control is important to me. I even threw books at you, which is unforgivable." 

"I mean most of the books were aimed at Lucifer," she said lightly, before giving a small smile. "But thank you. I guess none of my reading about you could really prepare me." 

He huffed an awkward laugh. 

"I imagine you soon realised how much disinformation is fed into the human realm. Quite why I get the starring role, I'm not sure."

"Honestly, I've been more surprised by the things that _were_ correct. Though I guess some of that might be down to Solomon…" 

She trailed off, a little troubled. 

"It must be difficult," Satan spoke softly, "to discover that some fiction is more real than you thought. I find reading about the human world and its mythologies fascinating, but my perspective is a little different." 

"Just a little," smiled Tabby. "I always prided myself on my research skills, my thirst for knowledge. It was exciting to find out this huge chunk needed correcting. But…" 

"But?" 

"I- I don't want to go back," she said, hesitantly. "To not knowing if my memories of this place can truly be real. I don't want to leave you all behind." 

The demon sighed sadly, wringing his hands. 

"I don't want that either." 

~~~

Levi had somehow conjured up a room full of puppies, and Tabby was still beaming as she wandered outside, looking for a place to relax for a while. 

"There's my human!" 

Mammon bounded over, not unlike a puppy himself, and she laughed as he scooped her up with a happy growl.

"I found a good quiet spot," he hummed, as he carried her across the grounds and into the surrounding gardens. 

_Confident king!_

"I like this mode of transportation," she quipped, "Gonna have to use it more often." 

He grinned as he put her back on her feet, and threw himself down on the grass. They were under a huge cherry blossom tree, in full bloom, and the ground was carpeted in grass, clover and cheerful daisies. A slight breeze rustled through the branches, and she sighed happily as she sat down next to her demon. 

Mammon produced some bottles of ginger beer, opening them with a snap, and she smiled widely. 

"This is perfect!" 

"Figured you might like some quiet time," he blushed, trying not to show it. 

"Quiet time?" she laughed. "With _you_?" 

"Hey, I can do quiet!" the demon protested, loudly, before choking on his own laugh. 

"Close enough," Tabby smirked. "Besides, I can relax when I'm with you, wolf." 

"I'm glad." 

She lay on her front in the grass, and began picking some daisies to make a crown. Mammon was relaxing on his back, seemingly looking up at the clouds, but she could tell he was watching her. 

"Have my brothers been behavin'?" he asked, aiming for casual.

"Hah, yeah. This whole situation is so weird. Asmo is gonna be pissed you left him out." 

He huffed a laugh.

"I can't really imagine Lucifer or Satan bein' flirty in a game,” he said softly. “Or Levi in, well, anywhere…"

Tabby smiled. Her guardian demon was clearly fishing for information, even as he tried to play it cool.

"Levi has been hilarious," she chuckled. "He knows exactly what dating sims require to pass. He's like a whole different person! It's a shame he doesn't have that confidence in the non-game world." 

"Mmm," Mammon shrugged noncommittally. "He's always preferred fictional people. Keeps him outta trouble with his jealousy I guess."

"As for the other two," she felt his gaze burning into her, "it's like living with two angsty teenagers-" 

She snuck a glance at Mammon, who was grinning widely. 

"-It's nice getting to know them better, but they're obviously clashing as they're so damn similar. It's hard to believe you guys are so old sometimes."

"Time is funny," he mused. "It's kinda like living many lives rather than one long one. You lose track of most of the older stuff. Probably we'd go mad otherwise. Or I guess go and sleep for eons like the old King of the Devildom."

"So you're old but not wise?" 

"Oi! I'm plenty wise when I need ta be," he stuck his tongue out at her. "You get too complacent though, and being alive so long starts ta not appeal so much. That's why the Academy exists I bet. And the exchange program certainly helped…" 

Mammon trailed off with a blush, pretending to look at the clouds once more.

She stifled a yawn as she resumed her task. The game was sapping her energy, or rather, being around the demons themselves was draining. A dating sim was fun enough to play, but having four ridiculously handsome demons all trying to raise her 'intimacy score' was making for one very frustrated Tabby.

It was good getting to know them, but it hadn’t escaped her notice that all but Levi had shed layers of clothing, their shirts casually unbuttoned just the right amount, which combined with their intense focus on her and absolutely ridiculous levels of handsome...

Her flirtatious thoughts about Mammon had been getting bad enough to deal with, but now intimacy was about the only thing her brain would focus on. It was taking all her willpower not to simply pounce on her demon and kiss him hard, undo the rest of the buttons of his shirt and-

_Nope! Simmer back down dammit. I’m not gonna push him. He gets enough of that from everyone else._

Her guardian demon was being unusually quiet, his glances at her betraying his intense thoughts, and she wondered what was going on in his mind. She was fairly sure from his lack of flushed cheeks, that it wasn't what she had been busy thinking about. Mammon was usually one to spill every feeling and thought he had, or at least to show it on his face. 

_I won’t push him. Everyone is stressed with this damn game. Maybe his possessiveness is bothering him again and he doesn't want to stress me out. Silly wolf._

"Tah-dah!" she put the newly fashioned daisy crown on his head, and he blinked in surprise. "A proper crown for the Great Mammon." 

"That's a good human!" he beamed, and she laughed at his obvious delight.

Tabby rolled onto her back beside him, looking up at the sky with a small yawn.

"How are _you_ finding this game, kitten?" 

"It's not my favourite," she admitted. "Feels like I'm more of a prize than an actual player. I'd rather be playing as a rogue or badass space captain. It's nice getting to know everyone a bit better though." 

"Hm," Mammon sounded thoughtful. "In that case, ya'd best get ta know me better too, right? Not that ya don't know me already, but- Whaddaya want ta know?" 

"Ooh, an open forum? That's dangerous!" 

_There’s so many things I could ask, and yet-_

The demon laughed. 

"I trust ya." 

_I really really want to kiss y-_

"Can I touch your horns?" Tabby asked, and he burst out laughing. 

" _That's_ what ya wanna know?!" he grinned at her before looking back at the sky, blushing a little. "Yeah, course ya can. I don't have my demon form here but when we're out ya can do that. They're, uh, kinda sensitive. But sure."

"Cool!" 

"Okay, my turn ta ask a question, right?" 

_Aha, tricksy demon!_

"Go ahead," she smiled. 

Mammon turned to look at her, and she could see that he was a little nervous. 

"Wouldyago'nadatewithme? I mean, like ya went ta an exhibition with Satan, an-" 

"Yes." 

"-a party with Asmo- ... Yes?" 

"Yes!" she chuckled. "I'd really like to go on a date with you, Mammon." 

Her demon grinned widely through his tremendous blush, and she could see his whole body relax as he breathed out heavily.

_Was that what he was worrying over? Such a donut._

"Good! I- well, obviously, right? Who'd turn down spending time with the Great Mammon? Ya should be honoured even." 

"Exactly," she smirked. "I am." 

"Oi, don't agree with me sayin' that kinda stuff!!" 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥳🎉 
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> A Thousand Years by Christina Perri
> 
> Heart beats fast  
> Colors and promises  
> How to be brave  
> How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
> But watching you stand alone  
> All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow
> 
> One step closer
> 
> I have died everyday, waiting for you  
> Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
> I'll love you for a thousand more
> 
> Time stands still  
> Beauty in all she is  
> I will be brave  
> I will not let anything, take away  
> What's standing in front of me  
> Every breath, every hour has come to this
> 
> One step closer


	26. Blood on the Ground

"I wonder," mused Lucifer, reclining on his roof bench, "if the Devildom feels to you, as this game does to me."

"Unreal?" Tabby stretched lightly as she sat in front of the bench, resting against it. "Yeah, a little. I mean it took me at least a full day and night to accept I wasn't dreaming. And even after that, I still half-expected to wake from a coma or something." 

"I was concerned that whatever human I picked might not be able to cope," the demon revealed. "Solomon was an obvious candidate with his pre-existing knowledge. But I wasn't sure anyone else would adapt. I'm pleased to have been proved wrong." 

"Adapting is what I do," she quipped. 

"Do you miss home?" 

"Eh," she shrugged. "I don't really have a set home. I spend most of my time travelling from one place to the next. It's been kinda nice to actually put down roots for once. Though I do miss this?" 

"... high school?" asked Lucifer, obviously confused. 

Tabby laughed. 

"No! _Hell_ no. I meant the sunshine. The breeze. Greenery. Though it's still missing a lot, y'know? Like birdsong, and the scent of the plants and flowers and trees." 

"Hm. Well we do have access to the human realm. Mammon tells me humans have a need for sunlight, so I'm happy to authorise trips for that." 

"Yeah?" 

"Certainly. Of course, my brother is mostly banned for past indiscretions." 

"Oh jeez, what did he do?" 

"Let's just say I have an entire filing cabinet of debts and angry complaints…" 

Tabby laughed. 

"That sounds like Mammon," she smiled.

It did feel like the sunshine was doing her a lot of good, though with this being virtual reality, she figured it was probably just a placebo reaction after living in the dark recently. 

_Turns out a goth can get tired of too much night, who'd a thunk._

But while this game was almost indistinguishable from reality up close, its Devildom origins meant it didn't sit quite right. There was barely the sound of a breeze, just an occasional rustle through the leaves, and the silences in between felt uncanny. The lack of birdsong was-

_It's like that nightmare I have, when everything just stops and vanishes. That's what this feels like, a world in which everything has been erased, and fake people have been put in to play pretend._

_No matter how nice it looks, it feels… uneasy. Then again, where have I ever felt at ease? Ah yeah, in hell itself. Totally normal, Tabby, way to go._

"Indeed," the Avatar of Pride sounded a little distant, and she looked up to see him glance away quickly.

"Do you miss home?" 

Tabby tried to rein in her horror at the words that had just fallen out of her mouth. 

_What does THAT mean? The Devildom or the Celestial Realm? Oh my go-_

"Now there's a question few would ask me," Lucifer huffed a laugh, looking amused. "My home is with my brothers. I'm always home."

"That sounds really nice actually," she murmured, relief flooding through her, and the demon gave her another inscrutable look.

"I… suppose it is, yes. Most of them manage to inconvenience and embarrass me in endless new fashions, but I've always known where I want to be."

"Any location, as long as you're together," she smiled, and he nodded. "Including Satan?" 

The Avatar of Pride stiffened before giving a heavy sigh. 

"Yes, including Satan," he admitted, dropping his shoulders. "Tensions between us always run a little high. Usually his attempts to curse or poison me seem to ameliorate the worst of it."

"Um, him trying to hurt or kill you doesn't bother you?!" 

Lucifer smirked at her outrage, nodding his head in a way she now recognised as a sign he was pleased with something she'd said.

"No. I'm always interested to see how he's improved, what new magic he's acquired, how much thought he's put into a scheme or trap… it's rather fascinating."

 _Ohhh_.

"You're proud of him," Tabby said quietly, grinning as Lucifer blushed. "Okay, that's really cute."

"You have a strange definition of cuteness," he objected, pulling an unconvincing stern expression. "But of course I'm proud of him. It's just…" 

The demon tailed off as his body tensed, and she got the sense he had suddenly realised how much he had said.

 _Are his walls going back up?_

Lucifer's face was almost unchanging, but she could recognise the little signs of an internal struggle she knew all too well. Previously, he would never have opened up in the first place, but without the pressure he put on himself to serve Diavolo, he was a very different demon.

"Satan would not welcome my pride," he said finally. "It would only strengthen his belief that I patronise him, as if he is a child. And I am out of the habit of telling others when I'm pleased with or proud of them. It doesn't fit my…"

"Reputation?" 

"Indeed."

The sun came out from behind a cloud, shining down on the rooftop once more. 

"If I may blurt out a question of my own," Lucifer blushed slightly, "would I be correct that your understanding of home and family is different?" 

"I don't have a family," her voice fell a little flatter than she meant, and she cringed. "I mean, I'm used to it, but the idea of family being 'home' isn't an option for me. When people ask me if I miss home… I don't have one to miss."

"Mm," the demon looked pensive.

_Way to bring the mood down, me._

"I hope," he said softly, "that you might come to see the House of Lamentation as your home. At least for this year. You are a nuisance of course-" 

Tabby stuck out her tongue cheerfully. 

"-but my brothers are far better behaved with you here. They like having you around." 

_Just your brothers…? Actually, no - I think I've pushed my luck enough!_

"I hope so too." 

~~~

The game kept flicking forward, bouncing her between the four brothers, and Tabby's mind was spinning. With Levi and Mammon she could mostly relax, her otaku friend playing all the best gaming moves, and her guardian demon happy just to hang out with her.

Talking with Satan and Lucifer was more precarious, as even in their less intimidating forms, she knew she always had to watch her words. Still, it was a welcome surprise to be able to get to know this more relaxed Lucifer, and she felt rather sad knowing that he would undoubtedly revert to his other self when they left the game. 

Her conversations with Satan were complicated by not knowing what was real, and what was part of the game for him. This could be true of Mammon too, but she felt like she had a firmer grip on who Mammon was - a man incapable of keeping his emotions under wraps. 

Satan was a whole different demon. He kept everything locked down tight, and the fact he had never been an angel yet seemed far more human-like than his brothers, kept her mind whirring.

Tabby was pretty sure Satan had at least a little crush on her, and she was terrified of accidentally hurting him. The fact he was almost certainly someone she would have been interested in - had Mammon not been around - only complicated her feelings. His friendship was both fragile and important to her, and if she misjudged when he was being genuine, and when he was gaming… 

_Fuck. This is exhausting._

The day of graduation was quickly approaching, and Tabby knew she had to make her decision extremely carefully. Choosing either Lucifer or Satan was not an option, as either might construe it as a win against the other only.

Mammon was her gut choice, and surely an obvious choice given he'd actually asked her on a date, which had made her break out her internal pompoms in celebration. She hoped that his recent personality swings between supreme confidence and quiet intensity had been down to him preparing to ask that question, but she was still worried about pushing him too far. 

_I've tried playing it softly, I've tried coming on strong, and I know for sure that his boundaries are important. Nobody else seems to respect them, and he doesn't know how to handle someone who does._

_I just don't want to do anything that he can turn around somehow in his head as a reason a date is a bad idea._

_Assuming he means a DATE date. Because he mentioned my time with both Satan and Asmo, but those weren't dates. They weren't… right? Oh fuck, what if they thought they were?! Or maybe none of them are including this one, and-_

Tabby sank in her seat a little and twirled her pen, counting backwards from ten a few times until her mind quietened again. 

Perhaps the safest choice would be Levi, to help her friend win his own game. But she had a nagging suspicion that once out of the game, it might make things awkward with the shy otaku, and be a barrier to their own friendship.

She glanced at her wrist, and the shining intimacy scores. The game had ensured each player had an equal amount of chances, and each of them had aced it. Tabby still wasn't sure what made the counter go up, but she suspected it was to do with making her smile. And all of them could easily do that. 

_If I pick Mammon, and he freaks out, at least I know that he'll talk and listen to me later. I think he's the sensible choice… he just also happens to be the guy I'd genuinely choose._

_I just hope the others don't take it the wrong way. What if all I end up doing is worsening relations between them?_

The various dilemmas kept rolling round her mind, followed swiftly by a thumping headache. 

~~~

"So, tomorrow is the end…" sighed Satan. "Time to profess our love to the hero."

Everyone was slouched in the common room, unsure why the game day was yet to tick over. Mammon couldn't help but notice that Tabby looked more tired than the rest of them. With the game messing with time, and each of them only needing to focus on interacting with her, his human had been through four times as much gameplay as anyone else.

She was currently staring into space, pen spinning between her fingers, not really tuned in to the conversation. 

For himself, the game had been much like his real life - a mix of happiness at spending time with his human, and misery at her being charmed by the other demons. When he was with her now it was hard to ignore the ache in his chest, and to fight against his ridiculous need to hold her, kiss her...

_Not gonna happen. I'm gonna give her a perfect date, make her as happy as I can. But I know damn well she deserves better._

_But nobody else in the Devildom is good enough either!_

Mammon had experienced countless crushes in his long lifetime, and numerous entanglements. But his feelings, his _greed_ , had always moved on before long. His attention span was short, and life had too many exciting opportunities to dwell on any one person. 

Tabby was different. Painfully different. He wanted to be with her as much as he possibly could, to see her smile, hear her laugh, listen to her words, and he wanted nothing but the very best for her. But as he well knew… 

_That ain't me. But thinking of her with anyone else-_

He growled out loud, startling the others, and he tried to cover it with a yawn. 

"Man, I'm fucked," he stretched lazily. "Games aren't s'posed to be this tiring! My nerves are shot… this hasn't been any fun at all, y'know?" 

"Putting a lot of time and effort into a game is a good thing," shrugged Levi, glaring at his desk. "If the game was too easy, or short, it wouldn't be fun to play either-"

He sighed, and looked up.

"-Although, this does have me a bit SMH..." 

"Yeah, exactly," Mammon began pacing impatiently, "yer totally beat too, aren't ya?" 

"Think of any more embarrassing lines, I cannot…" 

"Embarrassing?" Satan scoffed. "Be honest. What you really mean is that you can't think of any more cliché, overly saccharine lines." 

"Yep," smiled Mammon, seeing Tabby start to stir from her daydreaming, "an' after tomorrow, we'll never have ta again!" 

_And by we, I mean all of YOU._

"So, tomorrow we just each call Tabby up to the roof?" asked Satan with a yawn, and Levi nodded. 

"An' then we profess our love," Mammon leaned against the wall, "and the one who's chosen wins." 

"Tabby," Lucifer cleared his throat and she tilted her head to him, "remember this is just a game, and not significant. No matter who you choose, you shouldn't have any regrets about it. Just relax, and pick whomever you'd like." 

"Thanks, Lu," she smiled.

"... Lucifer, you're bein' weirdly nice ta Tabby," Mammon narrowed his eyes slightly. "What gives?" 

"I want to get this inane game over with as soon as possible so we can get back to the real world."

"You saaay that," mused Levi, looking suspicious, "but perhaps this is part of your strategy to win?" 

"Think whatever you want," Lucifer frowned.

Satan was staring thoughtfully at Lucifer before they began filtering out of the room. Mammon hung back, wanting a chance to talk to his human. As Satan left though, he called Tabby out to the corridor to speak to her. 

Mammon slouched back against the wall, determined to wait. And not at all because he could now overhear their conversation… 

"Tabby," Satan's voice was soft, "I just wanted to say that I do feel bad, and I'm sorry." 

"About what?" asked Tabby, sounding confused. 

"Lucifer and I are the reason you're in this whole mess. And before we go back to the real world, I just wanted to apologise for all this ridiculousness that has happened since, well, you know. Anyway, I'll see you later-" 

"Wait…" 

"Did you have something you wanted to say?" Satan sounded puzzled. 

"It's just…" she hesitated slightly, "Lucifer really doesn't see you as a child, despite how he comes across. He puts all this pressure on himself, to not ever be less than perfect in front of Diavolo, and it consumes him. But-" 

_Holy heck!_

"-You don't ever have to force yourself to like someone you don't want to. That should always be your decision, not anyone else's. Trying to do what you think other people want doesn't lead anywhere good."

 _And is exactly what Luc does, yeah._

"Pff," huffed Satan, "what do _you_ know, _human_?" 

Mammon bit back a growl but was surprised to hear Tabby chuckle before Satan joined in.

"Sorry," he laughed, "I couldn't resist. You really think Lucifer doesn't think of me as a child… that it's just because he's worried Diavolo will think less of him? I can't say I agree but even so-" 

_You don't want ta agree. Which yeah, also understandable._

"-I don't need to force myself to like someone I don't.. Hmm. That's a refreshing point of view. You're the first person who's ever said anything like that to me. Heh, and here you are, just a human… Thanks, Tabby. I appreciate that." 

Satan's voice had gotten warmer as he talked, and as the two wandered off together. Mammon felt oddly frozen, a sharp pain in his chest. Before he could think on it, the game blinked forward. 

~~~

“Tabby, in here!”

She barely had time to take in the horrifying sight, turning to try and locate Levi when the Avatar of Envy hauled her behind a door, closing it behind her, and barricading it swiftly. Tabby had just been speaking to Satan and now…

_Screaming everywhere, the corridor covered in blood - on the floor, sprayed up the walls! What the fuck-?!_

“It’s a halfway plot switch,” Levi finished securing the door, and headed down the staircase behind them. “Or a genre switch, I should say. It’s so exciting!! Who could have thought what looks like a simple dating sim would have THIS?! And it’s totally bloody! OMG EPIC!!”

“Um,” she tried to force her brain to keep up as she followed him down to what she guessed had to be a basement - this door hadn’t existed before. “I’m not so sure it’s epic to get into a game this unprepared. Where’s our equipment? Our health even? What happens if we get killed, do we respawn-?”

Before the otaku could reply, Tabby rushed her words, panicking and frozen to the spot halfway down the stairs.

“-And no, I know you don’t know, and that’s my point! We don’t know!! Are the others okay? What if they get killed?!”

“Oh, well. Yeah, that’s true. I mean, the NPCs aren’t respawning but that’s to be expected. And we are demons, so we’re probably unkillable. Which, er, doesn’t apply to you. But that’s why I grabbed you! Well that, and you’re an actual gamer. I already found the equipment and supplies. My brothers wouldn’t listen to me and went charging off to try and find you, but any real gamer knows you need weapons and armour first. And you were spawned near the cache! So, y’know…”

Levi trailed off, a little glumly.

_Okay okay, it’s just a game, right? Just because it looks this realistic, doesn’t mean it’s not VR. And the game was near the end, so we probably just have to fight some waves of monsters, then some Big Bad, and then we get out… I hope._

“Listen,” the demon spoke more softly as he stepped back towards her. “I can’t pretend to know exactly how you feel, but I do know the power of games as escapist fantasy. Aren’t you tired of being afraid? Of feeling weak? This is your chance to gear up as the HBIC and kick some fucking ass! My brothers can’t play this kind of game, so now it’s _our_ turn to rescue them and be the heroes! We can’t do it in the real world, but here we ARE the strongest! So what do you say? ACK- DON’T HUG ME OUT OF NOWHERE LIKE THAT-!!”

_Tired of being weak and afraid? Too damn right! What the hell am I doing? I can kill digital monsters any day of the week!_

“Let’s kick some ass!” Tabby beamed and Levi whooped - "LOL!" - as they rushed down the stairs.

“Good job on finding the equipment,” her eyes widened as he opened the interior basement door, revealing tables of weapons, med kits, and other items. “What are we working with?”

The demon grinned, directing her to one side of the room.

“So we’re dealing with large monsters of different shapes and sizes,” he explained. “From what I could tell, zombie rules apply - decapitating is the surefire way to take them out. Going for the heart is tricky, I think they might have multiple hearts or they’re not where a heart should be. Crushing the head works as well but needs more force.”

“Blades over bullets then?”

“Yes!” he grinned in approval. “Exactly! See, I knew you’d get it. And these things over here… they don’t look like much, but if you touch one to your left wrist they make a kind of arm, uh, thing. A holographic device that lets you choose attributes to gain powers. I think points are based on our intimacy score?”

Tabby picked up the plastic object, a flattened ovoid with shallow indentations, and it pulled like a magnet towards her wrist where the game stats still showed. Touching it to her arm, the plastic changed into a wrist guard, as light spilled out forming a holographic tool with countless options on display.

“Huh, I have a _lot_ of points.”

“Whoah!” Levi exclaimed, peering over her shoulder. “That must be because you’re the hero! Looks like you’ve got the sum of the rest of us put together. Aww, why did I not put myself as the hero?!”

“Because you didn’t want your brothers to try and increase intimacy with you?”

“Ah, um, good point. I guess it’s okay anyway, you are a human after all. The Lord of Shadow would always choose to give power to Henry in such situations! Right, pick your powers and weapon, and let’s go save the noobs!”

~~~

“What the shit is this?!” Mammon panted, looking down upon the chaos unfolding. “This isn’t what was meant ta happen!”

_Here I was worried about winning some stupid romance game, an’ now there’s fuckin’ monsters tearing people apart! I can’t even transform… Tabby could be anywhere. She could be-_

He flinched. That wasn’t an acceptable thought. But this was just a simulator, wasn’t it?

“This looks more like the games I usually see you playing,” murmured Lucifer, coming to stand beside him at the edge of the school roof.

Along with Satan, they’d fought their way up here, but there seemed no end to the number of monsters, and no choice of getting anywhere else. The school grounds were packed with the fiends and the bodies of the digital students. Mammon's own uniform was ripped to shreds as he'd done his best to direct his brothers - in a real world situation with monsters Lucifer and Satan would have been more than useful, but in a world of games they were dead weight.

“Me? Nah, I don’t play horror games, they’re too stressful. Levi does though, so he’s probably fine.”

“Hopefully he’s with Tabby,” Satan looked uncharacteristically worried. “I don’t understand any of this. Why sell a game packaged as a romance simulator then turn it into a full blown monster menace?”

“It ain’t just that,” Mammon shook his head. “The game before was pretty straightforward right? But this is like, ultra-hard mode. The settings are jacked! We’re demon lords, an' we barely made it out of there. It doesn’t make any sense. I need ta get back down there an’ find Tabby.”

“You just admitted we barely made it up here,” his younger brother blocked his way. “What happens if you get killed? If it exits you from the game, you won’t be of any help to her anyway!”

_Fuck! We don’t even know how lives work in here, or how they relate to our actual bodies. Levi gets into some stupid shit with his creepy games! I can’t let anything happen ta her..._

“I don’t know the correct phrasing for this,” admitted Lucifer, crouching as he watched another wave of monsters join the others, “but the kind of game it is now, how would it usually go?”

“Welllll,” Mammon tried to think of it as a non-gamer, “I guess there’d usually be a few releases of a group of monsters. So ya fight off one lot and if yer quick, ya get a quick moment's respite ta heal an’ stuff, and then the next group come. Once a few of those have happened, ya fight a boss- I mean, like a huge monster that’s much more difficult-”

He sighed heavily.

“-but normally in those games ya don’t stay in one location. Ya’d fight one lot of this, then the boss, then move on ta another area and repeat. And then finally ya fight the biggest of the lot at the very end. Feels like the game swapped out a simulator ending, for the ending of a horror game. An’ we’ve been thrown inta it without knowing what we’re doing? I mean, where’s the guns an' ammo?!”

“I saw some of the not-real classmates had managed to get swords somewhere,” offered Satan. “And before he sacrificed himself by charging into that group of monsters headfirst, Ray said that-”

“Who’s Ray?” asked Mammon, confused.

“One of the computer characters,” Lucifer sighed. “Levi said early on that he looked like a character who was going to die, and I had no idea what he was talking about.”

“Anyway,” Satan cleared his throat, “with what Ray was saying, I think the ‘boss’ might show up on the roof here.”

“Oh great,” grumped Mammon. “Then I wish it’d hurry up so-”

A flash of pink caught his eye in the press of bodies outside the school, and he gasped her name as he pointed, trying to find her again as relief shot through him.

_Thank fuck, thank fuck..._

“There’s Levi!” Satan called. “And he’s got… good grief, that sword is _enormous_.”

A clearing had appeared on the grounds around the otaku, who was screaming gleefully as he decapitated monster after monster with a single swing, using a sword that was at least twice his size and had to weigh an inordinate amount.

_How in the-? He musta found a way ta level up! Dammit, I knew we shoulda stuck with him. So he must be protectin-_

Mammon heard a sudden intake of breath from Lucifer, and he scanned the crowd again, looking for-

“Holy _shit_.”

If Levi had leveled up his strength, his human had opted for dexterity, disappearing into thin air, reappearing above and behind monsters that she sliced in two at the neck with her dual blades, before blinking out of sight again.

“That’s… I…” Lucifer was lost for words, his hands scrunched in his hair, as Satan loudly cheered the two fighters on. 

The Avatar of Envy was obliterating the monster numbers, as Tabby took out the more powerful looking ones that towered above, her blades starting to shine blue as they curved gracefully through the air, sending blood flying as the beasts were toppled, and she spun and disappeared after each kill.

_I have never been more aroused. Ack, I mean-_

Another wave of monsters came charging at the two players on the ground, and Mammon reckoned this had to be the last wave, as almost all of them were the larger, more powerful kind. He gawked as his nerdy brother worked together with his human, boosting her into the air and getting his ridiculously sized sword to strike in perfect timing with her quick blades. 

Tabby worked to distract others that Levi cleaved into quarters, his screaming now completely unintelligible, the otaku absolutely drenched in monster gore. Finally, the last monster fell.

“Up here!” Lucifer yelled, pointing at the rubble they’d climbed and leapt across from.

His human landed beside them first, sheathing her swords over her shoulders and bouncing on her toes, adrenalin making her heart thunder so loud that Mammon could hear it in his own ears. There was a streak of blood on her face, alarming him but he was fairly confident that it, like the other dark spatters on her clothes, didn’t belong to her.

“He-y,” she rasped, before huffing a short laugh as Mammon hugged her. 

“I’m so glad yer okay, kitten," he breathed softly, holding her tight. 

“Me? I’m the one rescuing you!”

“Which is _incredibly_ hot. I mean- ah fuck it. I mean just that.”

The guardian demon relaxed his grip reluctantly, staying at her side to reassure himself she was okay, and she gave him a cute smile, blushing slightly.

“Think better of following Levi, next time you should!” his brother boomed as he touched down, casually resting his colossal sword on his shoulder.

Despite the battle they’d just witnessed, the sword was completely clean, and…

“Shiny,” purred Mammon, a little dazed.

“ _Virtual_ ,” Levi rolled his eyes. “And oh, what’s that you three? Is it a ‘thank you, Leviathan,’ I hear? No? Of course not. But you’re welcome. This is the BEST game! Well, if you’re smart enough to go and get kitted out of course. Like we did. And by the-”

“Yes, yes, we get it,” sighed Lucifer. “Thank you Levi and Tabby, the lack of monsters is infinitely preferable to suddenly being attacked by them. Especially with no demon powers.”

“It’s not over yet,” the otaku shook his head. “The boss fight is next. And given the hero was supposed to choose one of us on the rooftop, this is the most likely spawn area.”

“Is there no other way ta exit this game?” Mammon asked. “Or do we just have ta stand around here waitin’ for it ta show?”

There was an almighty rumble as the ground beneath their feet started to shake, and Mammon jumped back with a yelp as the school building cracked in two, splitting up the group.

_Tabby!_

~~~

“Shit!” exclaimed Tabby, rushing to the edge, but both Levi and Mammon grabbed her, stopping her from trying to jump. “Guys, no! Lucifer and Satan don’t have any abilities here, I need…!”

She trailed off. The gap between them and the other two demons was too wide. It had maybe been too wide when she tried to jump, and if they hadn't stopped her-

_It’s a game but it’s not a game. Or at least, I don’t know if this is gaming rules or Matrix rules. Splatting myself isn’t an option. But if the boss shows up on their side, what then?!_

A huge growl sounded through the air, followed by a thud of impact that threw up a tremendous cloud of dust, blocking Lucifer and Satan from view.

_I know that growl…_

“What the…?!” Levi looked shocked. “How can _he_ be the last boss?!”

_Cerberus. But not the real Cerberus. Unless the developers based him on the real Cerberus, or it’s magic, or-_

“This is good ain’t it?” asked Mammon, straining to see through the dust. “Cerberus might be fearsome ta anyone except Lucifer, but we happen ta be playing _with_ Lucifer. He can just command him ta surrender, right?”

“I don’t think it works that way,” Levi shook his head.

“Cerberus, sit!”

Lucifer’s voice carried, as the dust finally began to settle. 

_Oh this Cerberus is a LOT bigger!_

The giant dog snarled viciously, and she heard Mammon swear beneath his breath.

“Our powers don’t work here,” the Avatar of Envy sounded afraid. “He’s not gonna just do what Lucifer says.”

“He’s goin’ after Satan!”

Cerberus roared as he made to strike Satan, and Tabby couldn’t look away, her eyes watering as she tried to work out what the hell to do-

“ **CERBERUS!** ”

Lucifer’s voice _shimmered_ , distorting the air around them all, as his power cracked out like a whip. The enormous dog froze in place, one head turning slowly to face Lucifer as the other two stayed near Satan, one with his jaws on either side, about to snap the demon in half.

“I believe I told you to sit,” Lucifer growled. “Obey your master’s command.”

“Grrrr….”

“ **CERBERUS, SIT!** "

The huge dog stayed standing, but the middle head faltered, turning a little towards Lucifer.

“Just you _try_ harming my- …You want to see what happens if you do? I promise you, I will take your sorry ass to the vets and liquify your newly neutered testicles in a **FUCKING BLENDER!** ”

Mammon and Levi both gasped in horror, and Tabby watched in relief as Cerberus glued his ass to the floor, recoiling from Satan and looking as meek as he possibly could.

“Whoah,” Mammon breathed. “Lucifer _swore!_ An' he got Cerberus ta obey him even in a game world…!”

“Well, yeah,” nodded Levi, looking a little queasy. “If you tell anyone you’re going to take and liquify their, uh-”

He glanced at Tabby, going red in the face.

“-you _know_ , then of course they’re not going to fight you!”

_Aww, I’m gonna miss confident Levi. Though hopefully confident Mammon is here to stay, especially this torn up shirt version, wow..._

As a message flagged up on her wrist offering congratulations and announcing the game was complete, Tabby looked over at where Satan stood. The Avatar of Wrath looked to be in complete shock, and she wasn’t sure whether that was because of Lucifer’s fury in defending him, or that he had quite clearly not referred to him as his brother.

The world lurched as her stomach turned, and she closed her eyes, waiting for reality to arrive.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Get Up by All Good Things
> 
> Brothers in arms  
> Are you ready for the stand?  
> Blood on the ground  
> And mud on your hands  
> Take another breath  
> And make another try  
> You think you're gonna break  
> You think you're gonna die
> 
> Get off the dirt  
> Listen to the crowd  
> Screaming your name  
> Screaming out loud  
> I know you think you can't  
> I know you think you're done  
> But we can't stop  
> Until we've won
> 
> You're not alone  
> We're not afraid  
> This is our moment  
> It won't come again  
> So lean on me  
> And find your feet  
> We will not accept defeat
> 
> Get up  
> When your body's screaming out  
> Get up  
> And your hope is fading now  
> Get up  
> And the lights are dimming down  
> Get up  
> And your strength is waning
> 
> Raise your eyes  
> Tell your mind  
> To lift yourself  
> One more time  
> Gotta get up  
> Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up
> 
> The battle soon begins  
> You've come this far to win  
> Source the power within  
> Unleash it all again
> 
> Returning to the fight  
> Victory inside  
> The crowd will soon ignite  
> So light up the night


	27. Say Something

Tabby scowled as she carefully slid out of her bed, and crept across her bedroom to the hallway beyond. Things had seemed so promising when they’d all exited the game, with Lucifer offering to teach Satan how to command Cerberus, and sharing his belief that Satan did indeed have what it takes to achieve such a feat.

Unfortunately, it was going to take a lot more than one act of Lucifer reaching out to heal a rift so great, and so it was that both body-swapped demon lords were still occupying her bedroom, grumping at each other even in their sleep.

She was tempted to head straight to Mammon’s room, fairly sure he’d still be awake, but her guilty conscience pulled her in the opposite direction. Belphegor was not a demon to be trusted, but it couldn’t be a pleasant experience being kept in solitary confinement for so long, and she felt bad that she hadn't visited him again sooner. 

With the revelation that Lucifer was hiding a far softer side than she had suspected, Tabby was feeling a little more confident that perhaps the two brothers really could be reconciled. 

_Not that I know how to get Lucifer to open up like that out here in the real world. He’s still a bit more vulnerable, being in Satan’s body, but that should only last a couple more days._

Her sense of time was shot to pieces - the Doji Maji VR experience had felt much longer than it actually was, and she wondered if that wasn’t true of the Devildom as a whole. Far too much seemed to be packed into every day that passed, but there was no telling if what made up a day, hour, week, year, was the same here as in the human world. There was no sun in the sky to show the days ticking forward, nor were there seasons, or anything else to show progression. For all she knew, time might not even flow continuously in this realm. 

Shaking off her thoughts before a headache could form, Tabby slipped through the forbidden door and climbed the stairs quietly. There was a muffled noise coming from the attic room, and her heart sank as she neared, the sorrow and grief in the soft crying all too recognisable.

“Belphegor?” 

No answer.

“... Belphie, what’s wrong?”

“I’m fine,” the demon’s voice was a little rough, and not at all convincing. “I didn’t think- Can you stay a while? I don’t… I…”

“Of course,” she sat down on her side of his door, crushed by the weight of her own guilt.

She hadn't expected the demon to be different from the cold and calculated individual she't met before, and she berated herself for making such a quick character judgement. Whatever front Belphegor put up, and even with his evident dislike of humans, he didn’t deserve to be so alone.

_He needs Beel, at the very least. Why is Lucifer doing this? What am I missing?_

“How long do I have to stay in here?” his words cracked a little, and she knew he wasn’t expecting an answer. “I just want to see my brothers. See Beel. Satan. Even the others. I want to see Lil-”

_Lilith?_

“-I want to see you. Everyone. This is… it’s too much. Better to be wiped from existence than living like a bird in a tiny cage. Just reminding me I will _never_ fly again, day after day after day. Sleep was my refuge, and now all I see is her. Lilith wanting me to play, and I can never find her. And then I wake up and remember, and have to choose between feeling the grief all over again, or going back into my dreams to be tormented once more. I can’t do this. I just… I can’t.”

_He’s in so much pain, this is awful. I don’t want to trust him but- I don’t know. This isn’t right._

“I’m sorry,” murmured Tabby, feeling helpless. “Words don't mean much, I know.”

“Just, please,” his voice became more muffled again as he held back a sob, “please get me out of here. Keep trying, okay?”

“I will.”

Belphegor had nothing more to say, and as his crying got a little louder, she retreated, giving him his privacy. 

~~~

Mammon stirred in his sleep, his senses recognising the presence beside him in his bed before any of his internal alarms could be triggered.

It wasn't like his human to appear without a word however, and he woke fully, blinking in surprise to find Tabby burrowed into his side. He turned towards her, half expecting her to pull back, but she stayed close, hiding her face, and he realised suddenly how stiff she was.

_Did somethin' happen…?_

"You okay, kitten?" he kept his voice soft. 

She was silent for a moment, before giving a quiet sigh. 

"Just need cuddles," she murmured, and Mammon's eyes widened. 

He couldn't remember Tabby ever sounding so sad, and he wondered if she'd perhaps had a nightmare. In front of his brothers, he still wasn’t sure how to act around his human, wanting to be near her without showing any weakness to his family that could give them ammunition, but he was finding that when they were alone now he was more than happy to finally let his guard all the way down.

"'m sorry for not asking-" her voice broke a little.

"Hey, ya don't ever need ta ask for cuddles, Tabs," the demon wrapped his arms around her. "I got ya." 

She nodded against him, as she cuddled in closer, and he heard a tiny strangled expression of gratitude. 

_Holding back tears? Dammit. How did bein' back here only a few hours do this ta her?_

Mammon really wished he knew what to say, but from everything he did know about his human, he was fairly confident that just being vulnerable in his presence was probably a huge deal. 

_If she needs ta talk, she'll do it when she's ready. If someone's hurt her, I'll kick their fuckin' teeth in. An' if it's something she can't tell me, I can at least give the greatest cuddles…_

He kissed the top of her head gently, and let his contented purr spill out to soothe her as best he could. Soon he'd be able to take her somewhere peaceful and sunny in the human world, away from all the stress and pressure of the Inferno.

Hopefully it would be enough to balance the stress of life in the Devildom. 

~~~

“The human world?”

Tabby kept her neutral expression as her thoughts spiralled.

_You can’t be serious._

“Naturally,” Lucifer nodded, folding his arms. 

Or rather, folding Satan's arms. The prolonged body swap was as confusing as ever. 

Mammon was bouncing around in excitement, which usually was more than enough to make her smile, but right now all she could feel was creeping dread.

“Man, an’ ta a city too!” grinned Mammon. “It’s been AGES since I’ve been there! Used ta be the best way ta find souls on a fast track ta corruption, and _all_ of them loved me the most! Obviously, right? The epic gambling tournaments an' shopping sprees I used ta have, those were the days! This is gonna be great!”

“But why?” Tabby asked, striving to hide her discomfort.

“The author of the cursed book behind this ridiculous body swap is a witch,” revealed Lucifer, leading them to a quiet part of the Devildom she hadn't visited before “who was last seen in London. We shall go there, find her, and get this undone before I’m due to give a speech tomorrow.”

_London?! No no no_

“Uh, a witch?” Mammon’s face fell. “But… look, you an’ Satan are getting on better, right? Doncha think it’s time ta ask him ta do it for ya? If yer serious about it, he won’t mess it up-”

“I have no intention of begging for his help,” frowned Lucifer, as he opened a hard to spot door, ushering them into a small stone room. “Nor of trusting him to do it properly. You know as well as I do exactly what he is capable of.”

“C’mon, bro. Satan’s definitely been changin’. Right? Whadda _you_ think, Tabs?”

“Oh, um,” Tabby struggled to find her voice. “He has changed, definitely.”

“Exactly!” her guardian demon beamed. “Ya hear that, Lucifer? _Tabby_ AGREES with me! Satan is warmin’ up ta ya now you’ve actually respected his wishes-”

“Enough,” the Avatar of Pride sighed loudly. “We’re here. Let me just activate the-”

“Hey, NO!” Mammon scrambled to escape, but Lucifer’s hand shot out, holding him fast. “Let go, dammit! I don’t wanna go!!”

Tabby wanted to speak out, to tell Lucifer to back off and let Mammon go, but her words kept dying in her throat. 

“Too bad,” Lucifer snapped. “This witch, who is indeed one you know, is a big fan of both you and Satan. So with me in this body, and you along, we’re far more likely to get somewhere. And Tabby as a human is the best guide we could ask for. Unless of course, Mammon, you're happy for only myself and Tabby to go together…?"

“I…” she tried and failed to object. 

There was no way to explain why she didn’t want to go, and the panic clawing up her spine was interrupting any chance her brain might have had to make up an excuse.

"Course I'll go if Tabs is going," the Avatar of Greed said miserably, and Tabby felt a stab of guilt that he was prepared to face a witch, the thing he hated and feared most, for her sake. 

Mammon growled loudly as Lucifer raised his hand over what looked like some kind of magical seal on the floor, and Tabby gulped. Evidently the method of transportation between realms was of magical or demonic power and-

_Nothing’s happening?_

“What’s the big idea scarin’ me like that?” Mammon groaned, backing away from Lucifer who was staring at the floor in confusion. “Ya forget yer in Satan’s body or something? Obviously ya can’t use something only the full Lucifer has access for!”

The guardian demon turned to Tabby with a grin.

“Ah well, we’ll go talk ta Satan for ya, right Tabs? No need for any kinda trip-”

A familiar black haired demon with dark red eyes stepped into the alcove.

“That won’t be necessary.”

_… fuck._

~~~

As much as he hadn't wanted to come to the human world for this task in the first place, Mammon couldn't deny that he always had fun here - as long as he stayed away from witches. 

Humans loved bright lights and shiny treasures, had the best food and drink, the most interesting entertainment, and the whole place was overflowing with all different kinds of life. In many ways it had the best parts of both the Celestial Realm and the Devildom all in one: bright sunshine, and life that was almost as abundant as the vast array of sins being relished and unleashed. 

The worst humans he’d commit to memory for future torment as he swindled them, while the kind hearted ones got a favourable little nudge to their luck. The Avatar of Greed had no interest in tempting those with little greed, but instead focused on those who tried to hide the enormity of their sin. It was surely just coincidence that those people also happened to have the fattest wallets...

The sheer amount of greed everywhere was usually enough to make him dizzy with glee, even with the two of his family members who were the biggest spoilsports. Usually. 

He glanced again at Tabby, unsure of how or even if he could help. She hadn't seemed exactly thrilled about this trip being sprung on her, and Mammon was pretty sure that it was either this specific city that was the problem, cities in general, or just proximity to other humans.

_Maybe my date idea needs some rethinkin'. But if we're where there's no people… that might be okay._

_But this on top of whatever upset her last night, it's a big change from her havin’ fun being all strong in the game. Though she did seem more like herself this mornin'._

In the bar they’d first visited she had seemed a bit more relaxed, but since then… The longer they'd spent in this realm, the more withdrawn she'd become. Not even Mammon’s enthusiasm for the Harrison Porter and the World of Wizards shop at the train station had broken the spell, and he’d doubled back sneakily to get her a surprise gift for later. As she led the group through the station, confident in where she was going, he watched her closely.

_She's coverin' it well. Doesn't look tense or anxious, but there's little things… Keeps turnin' her face from those passing by. Always scanning the crowd but tryna hide that too. Barely speaking. And stickin' extra close ta me._

The final point wasn't so unusual given his role as her guardian demon, but normally his human would have been chatting away with him or making jokes. Her mood was different from the night before, not sad exactly, but skittish. Uneasy. Mammon had the worrying impression that Tabby was perhaps upset to be here, yet she still wasn’t complaining even now. 

_An' she did say she doesn't miss the human world, except for the sun. That probably ain't normal, is it? Actually, I think she maybe even prefers the Devildom, despite the stress, and that definitely ain't ever true for a human._

It didn't help that several people _had_ stared at her a little, though he wondered if that wasn't just because of the strange company she found herself with. His own hair colour and general loudness usually got a few curious looks, and whenever he was up here with Lucifer, the two of them tended to get ogled. 

Add Satan and a pretty human to the mix, and he wasn't surprised they were attracting looks. Then again, the city was full of people sporting different hair colours, and the diversity of the crowd meant they didn’t stand out as much as they would in a less populated area. But it did seem to be Tabby that people kept glancing at repeatedly. 

The guardian demon hung back a little as she planned their train route and bought tickets for the group, and she pointed towards one of the waiting areas.

"Can't be helped," shrugged Satan. "It's not too long to wait, especially for a steam train." 

"Yes, that was nicely done," Lucifer nodded, frowning at the lack of empty seats. 

"Wanna sit in that corner, Tabs?" asked Mammon, indicating a ledge at the back of the room, a little out of sight. 

"Yeah, that looks good." 

_A smile! A small one but still!_

His own worries lightened a little as he ignored Lucifer, or rather Satan in Lucifer’s body, rolling his eyes. If his human was upset, the last thing he wanted to do was issue a denial of his interest that she might take more seriously than usual. 

He wasn't too concerned for his own wellbeing in the world of mortals - there had been no evidence of any witches thus far, and the one that Lucifer was hunting for, Grisella, was only a nuisance as opposed to an actual threat. 

But for Tabby it was clearly different, and as they sat down he noted that being out of sight resulted in her relaxing a little. 

_Definitely tryna hide… but why?_

Mammon fiddled with his rings as he weighed up his options. Picking up on the emotions of others was one of his strengths, and he used that skill to keep an eye on the wellbeing of all his younger brothers. 

But he was also used to realising something was wrong with Lucifer and not being able to get his brother to open up beyond the rare miracle breakthrough. His head was telling him to back off, that Tabby might do the same as his elder brother and push him away if he asked. He'd bitten back his words over and over again, too worried about annoying her-

_She ain't Lucifer though._

"So, ya don't have ta tell me," he began, following his heart over his head, "an' I'm totally fine with that, but… I can tell _something_ is wrong. And, well, I'm worried about ya, y'know?" 

The guardian demon held his breath as she looked at him in surprise, and let out a tiny sigh of relief when she nodded with a small smile. 

“It’s just…” she hesitated, scratching at the back of her hand. “It sounds stupid. But, if I’d known we were coming here it’d be different. I don’t like being out - here in the human world I mean - without my contacts in.”

_Her eyesight-? No, wait… she wore contacts ta hide her eyes bein’ different!_

“That doesn’t sound stupid,” Mammon shrugged casually. “Humans can be rude for staring, I get it. But I mean, there’s plenty of different lookin' people around, right?”

“Sure…” Tabby sounded anything but sure. “I just- I prefer not to be seen. Um, like fade into the background I mean? Go unnoticed.”

“I have a hard time believing you’d ever go unnoticed, kitten.”

_I would sound very cool if I wasn’t BRIGHT RED FOR FUCK-_

“Thanks, wolf,” another small smile. “It’s hard for me to explain without… well, without talking about past shit. It's difficult... And because I get nervous, it makes me stand out even more, and it’s just a bad cycle. My contacts help. But because I can’t explain it well, I didn’t want to make a fuss, and now…”

Mammon took his tinted glasses off, concentrating. He was mostly out of sight as well, and certainly far enough away from anyone else that nobody would notice such a small difference. He turned back to her with a grin.

“Ta-dah!”

Tabby stared at him for a split second before giggling, and he felt a warmth rush through him. Transforming just his eyes was an old trick, though he’d never tried to do only one eye before. Now though, he had one bright blue eye, and the other golden yellow, a mismatch to match his human.

“You are a donut,” she beamed, and he huffed a laugh, delighted at making her smile.

“Don’t say that, Beel’ll eat me!”

“The _best_ donut.”

“Pssh,” Mammon held out his glasses. “Here, try these. They’re tinted ta neutralise eye colour.” 

She gave him a confused look, but put them on, opening her phone camera to check.

“Huh, they really work! My eyes look the same… is that science or magic?”

“Pretty much the same thing in the Devildom,” he smiled. “My eyes don’t stand out up here, so ya can keep ‘em til we get ba- Oh crap! Satan’s yelling. That’s our train!”

~~~

“LOOK AT ALL THOSE CHICKENS!!”

Tabby couldn’t stop laughing as both Lucifer and Satan closed their eyes in exasperation at Mammon’s excitable behaviour. Her guardian demon had been stuck to the window since they boarded, seemingly impressed by every single aspect of the human world.

“Those are sheep, Mams,” she giggled. 

“Whoooa! Real live sheep! Wow! Bet they taste goo- uh, I mean, bet they taste bad? No wait, bet nobody eats them? Um. No offense, Tabs.”

She shook her head, amused at him trying to censor himself over sheep of all things.

“Actually, most people don’t. They do eat the baby ones but…”

“Look! A RIVER!!”

“Mammon, please stop shouting,” groaned Satan. “You don’t need to yell every time you see something mildly interesting.”

“Hey, you guys brought me, ya should know by now what yer gonna get.”

_He has a point!_

“Booking a private cabin was the right choice,” Lucifer sighed. “At least you are only annoying and not actually embarrassing us in front of anyone else. Well, other than Tabby who inexplicably has a high Mammon tolerance.”

“I’m just bein’ truthful about my interests,” Mammon stuck his tongue out. “Every farm we pass, Satan? FULL OF CATS. Little kitties runnin’ around-”

Satan shifted closer to the window, peering out as Tabby grinned.

“-and that river, Luc. Y’know what lives in rivers here?”

“Don’t try and-”

“OTTERS.”

Lucifer hesitated, before folding his arms pointedly and looking at the ceiling. The effect was rather ruined by his blush.

_Omg, he loves otters? That’s adorable!_

“Anyway,” the Avatar of Greed beamed victoriously, “there’s food on this train, right Tabs? In the, wha’d’ya call it?”

“In the dining car,” Tabby supplied. 

“Right!” he punched the air as he jumped to his feet. “I’m gonna go take some snaps of it ta tease Beel with later! Be back in a mo!”

Mammon ran out the carriage, in completely the wrong direction, and she smiled fondly. Of all the people who had ever tried to distract her or cheer her up, her guardian demon was in a class of his own. 

If Lucifer or Satan had found it odd she was wearing Mammon’s glasses, neither had given any indication of such. She was fairly sure it had to be magic, as wearing them didn’t tint her vision at all. It was as if there were no lenses in front of her eyes, and she wondered if there were Devildom contact lenses that could achieve the same.

Tabby’s guilt had lightened along with her nerves. The witch was apparently a non-dangerous type, and she hadn’t liked feeling like a sourpuss when her demon was having so much fun. His excitement over Harrison Porter alone had revealed he had more in common with Levi than she’d ever suspected, and with herself. Mammon was both a gaming and fandom nerd, and was not at all embarrassed about either.

Her mind kept going back to one nagging thought though. That her demon had spotted her mood was only surprising because she wasn’t used to it - nobody else had ever managed. He had demonstrated many times an uncanny ability to read her, and Tabby felt safe opening up to him. But digging into her past… even if she trusted him, she didn’t necessarily trust herself to unearth those things she’d spent so long hammering down.

It was therefore Mammon’s own words that concerned her. Knowing she wanted to hide her eyes, he had given her a device that did exactly that. And in the process had revealed he had a need for the same thing.

_He said he doesn’t need to hide his eyes here, in the human world. Implying he does feel a need to hide them in the Devildom…? He doesn’t wear glasses in his demon form, but then his eyes are gold then, not blue. So it’s the blue he wants to hide?_

She glanced across at the two body-swapped demons, both of whom were trying to pretend they weren’t looking out of the window. Some of the brothers had very unusual eye colours - Levi’s eyes were orange with a touch of blue, Asmo’s were like a sunset, and Beel and Belphie both had striking violet eyes. Lucifer’s eyes appeared to be black or blood red depending on his mood, which seemed extremely fitting for the devil himself.

Satan and Mammon on the other hand, had eye colours that could almost be mistaken for human. Almost. Satan’s eyes were green, reminiscent of her own but with more of a blue tone. And Mammon’s were blue in his usual form, gold when he transformed into his full demon self. 

_'Blue' and 'gold' don’t really do his eyes justice though. The gold is a colour you could drown in, so rich and warm, like windows upon a fire. And his blue is like an ocean, never quite the same shade twice._

Tabby knew she was biased, blushing at her own romantic thoughts. But while Satan’s less unusual eyes were perhaps explained by him never having been an angel, Mammon’s eyes stood out amongst all his brothers and were part of why-

_Why I thought he looked like an angel. The ideal version of an angel, the ones that don’t star in my nightmares. But why does he hide his blue eyes so much of the time?_

_If the colour did bother him, he could transform his eyes… but that doesn’t seem fair either. Surely his eye colour can’t be something the others pick on him for?_

She had wondered before why her demon wore these glasses, but she hadn't been sure if poor eyesight might be a sore topic for a demon. Yet he often took them off when they were gaming, or... 

_When we're alone. And they're not correctional lenses, just eye colour changing._

Tabby couldn’t make sense of it. But she wasn’t sure she could ask him for an explanation, not when she couldn’t give her own in return.

~~~

_How long IS this train?!_

Mammon was missing out on more window time the longer it took him to find the dining car, and he was running out of patience. Finally he came to a door with a sign stating it was a private carriage, and that there was no admittance.

_Wha? But if the dining car is on the other side, I have ta go through! Pff, I’ll just pretend I can’t read human! Make way for the Great Mammon!_

He stepped inside, scrunching his eyes as darkness flooded his vision.

“Did yer lights go out or somethin’? Man, I can’t see a thing!”

The demon swore as he stumbled, trying to figure out his way forward, or to a wall, something…

“Eloim, Essaim, frugativi et appelavi…” a woman’s voice droned out.

_Ack, another witch!_

“We implore you…” chanted a man, somewhere close by.

“We implore you…” another woman echoed.

“Imperatore Lucifero, padrone di tutti gli spiriti ribelli-”

_Pfff, master my ass! This rebellious spirit ain’t got no- Oh wait, that’d be Tabs, welp._

“Yo, what are ya doin’?” he asked, finally finding a circular table that four humans were sat at, annoyed by their all too predictable focus on his older brother.

“A SPIRIT!!” cried the second man, as the woman who wasn’t a witch screamed.

“Whoah, calm yerselves-”

The witch gave a sudden groan, slumping forward onto the table as the other humans panicked. As they dithered, Mammon saw blood spreading across the the witch’s clothes - someone had stabbed her in the back, literally.

With her final breath, the witch focused her eyes on him, and breathed one word.

“Mammon…”

_Grisella. Shit._

The other humans kept flapping around, and one ran off to get help.

_Had ta have been one of these humans… the one who just scarpered maybe? Ugh, who cares. If Grisella is dead we might as well go home anyway! Gotta get back an’ enjoy the train ride with Tabby-_

“Whoever heard of a ‘mammon’ anyway, is that a spell?”

The demon snorted in displeasure.

“That’s the _Great_ Mammon ta you! Maybe if ya’d addressed me in the first place, I might even have got here already!”

“So then,” the woman narrowed her eyes at him, “she said your name in her dying breath…?”

“Then it’s him,” the remaining man pointed his finger at Mammon’s chest as the demon growled. “YOU MURDERER!”

“Wait… wha?!”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Grisella's dialogue has the first line as seen in the game, and the next line from the sourced French/Italian Il Grand Grimoire added. First line roughly translates ,"God(s) swarm (possibly reference to demons), bear fruit of my calling,". Second line roughly translates, "Emperor Lucifer, master of all rebellious spirits," :D
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Say Something by Kodaline
> 
> I would walk for ya, I would climb  
> Just to keep you safe and to keep you out of trouble  
> I'd do time for you, I would lie for you  
> I would die for you
> 
> Well, it cuts so deep when you try to speak  
> But the words don't come out right  
> You can lean on me when it's hard to breathe  
> You can call me anytime
> 
> So please  
> Say something to me  
> I'm down on my knees  
> Say something to me, say something  
> Say something to me


	28. Don’t Bring Tomorrow

“I do like this train,” Lucifer gave a rare smile as he relaxed in his seat. “I can’t abide the lack of seating in the majority of human transport systems this century. The human preference for lack of personal space is something I cannot understand.”

Satan rolled his eyes, but Tabby nodded, finding herself in agreement with the Avatar of Pride.

_Hmm, I wonder if his need for space is related to him always wearing gloves - even when he’s in Satan’s body! Actually, he's always completely covered up._

These older ones certainly feel safer,” she offered. “I don’t want anyone at my back I don’t trust. Or at my front for that matter. I do like travelling by train though.”

“Instead of driving?” asked Satan, sounding curious.

“Mhm. Driving is unavoidable in some places, but wherever possible I prefer using a train. As long as I’m not going to be squashed. It’s… relaxing I suppose? I like being able to watch the world go by.”

“The Devildom doesn’t have trains,” Satan mused, “though there isn’t much to see in the darkness. I think I’d get bored seeing the same things. Up here is different - everything changes with the seasons.”

“And the variety of life,” nodded Lucifer. “Though I wouldn’t object to travelling that way through the Devildom. It’s quite nice to go on a-”

The demon thought for a moment.

“-family trip?”

As Tabby tried not to laugh at Satan’s shocked expression, a sudden clamour arose as panicked people burst into the carriage.

“Help! Someone call for help! A woman’s been stabbed!”

_What?!_

“I’ve called the crew!” another caught up with the others. “The guy who did it is still there! Young, white hair, dark skin with a brown and white jacket! No doubt a hooligan of some kind!”

_Hang on-_

"He's obviously a terrorist!!" 

_Oh for goodness sake-_

As she glanced between Lucifer and Satan’s faces, she saw her frown reflected but with far less confusion.

“We could pretend we didn’t hear anything-” Lucifer began, but Tabby cut across him.

“C’mon, we gotta go sort this out before the next station!”

~~~

Mammon stood in the gap between carriages as everyone pressed in on him, demanding answers. The demons were all taller than the average human, and as he saw his brothers approaching with twin expressions of disapproval, his heart sank. 

_‘Course they ain't here ta defend me. Why do I always get my hopes up? Wouldn't be surprised if they let the humans arrest-_

A warm hand slipped into his as Tabby made it through the crowd, and the demon felt himself calm a little. One person did have his back, and the realisation that Tabby would never believe for a moment he'd harmed someone was both a relief and a little overwhelming.

_Why does she trust me when she trusts no one else?_

“Let’s hear it then,” sighed Lucifer, looking at him expectantly.

“Hear what?!” Mammon bristled. 

“He means,” Satan smirked, “what did you do _this_ time, Mammon?”

“I didn’t do anythin’!”

“He killed her!” yelled a red-faced man, as the other humans in the crowd joined in with their accusations.

“Hey, you three,” a more authoritative human turned to Mammon’s companions. “Are you with this man?!”

“Personally?” drawled Satan. “I can’t say I am.”

“Me neither,” shrugged Lucifer. “Complete stranger.”

_Fuck sake._

“Yes, we _are,_ ” Tabby glared at the other two, her hand tightening slightly in his.

“You call yerself my brothers?” Mammon felt uncomfortably trapped between being thankful for his kitten and saddened by his brothers' denial. “Yer both evil! Ya could learn something about loyalty from Tabby, y’know. She's the only one who ever defends me!”

Lucifer let out a deep sigh.

“Well, if you wouldn’t get in trouble so often, perhaps we might have reason to defend you. And yet everywhere you go, trouble seems to find you. You need to stop-”

“Stop? _Stop?!_ I haven’t DONE anythin’!”

The authoritative human puffed himself up.

“That’s enough dilly dallying! We simply need to hand you over to the police at the next station-”

“I think all of you should go wait in the dining car for now,” said Lucifer calmly. “Goodbye.”

The man stood stock still for a split second, before nodding and hustling the other suddenly agreeable humans along with him down the train. As the demons and Tabby returned to their own carriage, he heard his human murmuring something about jedi mind tricks, making him smile despite his upset.

All the same, not only had she been dragged on a visit to the human world against her will for no reason given that Grisella was now dead, but Mammon was also further ruining her day by flinging her headfirst into more demon stress and drama.

_I'm a fuckin' idiot. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?!_

~~~

Tabby was already fuming, and as Lucifer and Satan entered their private carriage, she let the door close, tugging Mammon back for a moment wanting to speak to him by herself first.

_Can they not see he's actually upset, or do they just not care?!_

When she'd taken her demon's hand in hers, she had noticed his tremble straight away, his anxiety obvious, and it was present in his voice too. If Lucifer only had to wave his hand and have any human state Mammon wasn't the droid they were looking for, why couldn't he just do that and be done with it? 

_Good thing their powers don't work on me. No wonder Lu isn't used to anyone ever speaking back to him!_

"Are you okay, wolf?" she asked quietly, as her demon leaned against the wall dejectedly. 

Mammon ducked his head, not meeting her eyes as he shifted uncomfortably. 

"I'm fine, Tabs," he shrugged. "Ya don't have ta worry about me. I'm a demon, remember?" 

"A demon with _feelings,_ " Tabby huffed crossly. "I know you wanted me to ease up on them for being mean to you, but I _hate_ it. It's not fair on you." 

Her guardian demon sighed, and when he met her gaze she nearly flinched. The hurt in his ocean blue eyes was deep, as if he'd lost a barrier he'd been keeping up, and her temper flared.

"You really didn't think it was true?" asked Mammon, his voice strained. "That I'd stabbed someone, killed them?" 

"Of course not. I know you're a demon, wolf, but since I've met you I have never once see you come anywhere close to losing control."

"That… that doesn't mean I've never killed anyone, Tabs." 

"And have you ever killed anyone for no reason?" she kept her gaze steady, and Mammon gave a small smile of defeat. 

"'Course not. But I'm just sayin', I'm no angel y'know? I'm constantly annoying people, stealin' from them, letting them down-"

"Letting them down, how? The same way that being falsely accused of murder is letting down Lucifer and Satan?" 

_Dial it down Tabby, shit. I don't wanna lose my temper again…_

Mammon's fingers tapped anxiously against the wall behind him. 

_He doesn't know how to put what he's feeling into words maybe? Or he's trying to warn me off and doesn't realise I'm a stubborn ass._

She moved closer into his space and looked up at him, gazing into his eyes of hurt.

"I'm not an angel either, wolf," Tabby spoke softly. "I don't care that you steal, or that you cause trouble, or any of that kind of shit. You're a demon, the Avatar of _Greed._ I'd no more blame you for that than blame Levi for being jealous. Okay?" 

"... or Lucifer for being prideful?"

"Not defending you isn't a matter of pride," Tabby shook her head. "And I don't even know how much of what I hear goes on is true, or if it's made up. That he tortures you-?" 

"That's not… that's different, kitten. It's just something I can't explain yet."

_So he does get tortured. Ugh!_

"Fine," she leaned in closer to him, willing herself to try and relax, to reel herself in. "But the mean comments aren't on. Whatever reasons you have, wolf, their words are hurting you right now. I can see it. And I can't stand it." 

"Tabs," Mammon's face was so close to hers, the space between them tiny, his voice warm. "I hear ya, an’ it does mean a lot. It’s just... I wish ya didn't worry about me, I don't like stressing ya out." 

"You're not," she murmured, and she could feel his breath on her lips. "I worry because I care about you. And that isn't gonna change..." 

**SLAM**

The carriage door crashed open as Mammon whipped backwards, clattering his head against the wall with a loud swear as Tabby's heart raced in her chest. 

"Oh please, do take your time," drawled Satan from the doorway. "It's not like train journeys happen on a timetable or anything." 

_$#@ & DAMMIT! _

_~~~_

As Mammon explained what had happened, Tabby was struggling to control her anger and frustration as Lucifer and Satan showed a complete lack of sympathy. 

It sounded to her like a clear cut case of her demon being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and she couldn't understand how the others were so quick to blame Mammon for absolutely nothing. 

_They're frustrated that the witch they hoped would help is dead, but they don't need to take it out on him!_

Sitting beside Mammon now, across from two judgemental demons, she had the absurd thought that she was the closest thing to a lawyer her demon could hope to get, and it hurt her heart to know that before now, nobody had sat on his side.

“... just how much of an idiot are you?” Lucifer shook his head as the Avatar of Greed finished summarising exactly what had happened.

“I don’t think we need an answer to that,” Satan frowned, leaning back in his seat. “He’s an idiot of infinite proportions.”

“HEY! Bad enough those damn humans were blamin’ me and callin’ me a murderer, makin’ out I’m some kinda criminal! I don’t need it from you two as well!”

_Exactly! Why are all of them always hardest on Mammon?!_

Her guardian demon was fidgeting, unable to sit still, and she wondered if that was an attempt to distract from his upset. 

“Then start thinking before you act,” his elder brother snapped. “If you did, you wouldn’t end up in these situations over and over again, you complete and utter moron.”

Tabby felt her rage rising up, clawing its way into her throat, and she swallowed hard, trying to push the emotion back down. 

_Keep your temper, I don't wanna worry Mammon either-_

“C’mon, Luc - that’s enough,” Mammon’s voice wobbled slightly, and Tabby looked at him in concern.

_He can't take much more of this-_

“And for hell’s sake,” Lucifer continued, unrelenting, “spend less time attempting to impress your human and more time being a respectable demon!”

“Wha-? I’m not tryna-! That ain’t it!” her guardian demon was tying himself up in knots, too upset to find his usual tsundere defenses.

She knew he was grateful to have someone to stick up for him, but it couldn’t be great for his ego that it was the human of the group doing so, especially one he tried to deny his feelings for in front of his bullying brothers. 

_But nobody else ever defends him! It’s not fucking fair. And I get the feeling he’s getting more upset about these insults BECAUSE they’re in front of me..._

“If you hadn’t told them your name,” scowled Satan, “you wouldn’t be in this damn mess. But oh no, you had to insist on them knowing you’re the _Great_ Mammon didn’t you? Do you EVER think about _anyone_ other than yourself? You’re such an irresponsible fool!”

_Stop-_

“That’s not-”

Tabby realised with horror that Mammon had teared up, her protector trying to hide his face, overwhelmed by the shock of being accused followed by the cruel jibes of his family, shaming him in front of his human-

“You’ve said more than enough,” Lucifer cut across Mammon’s small protest. “As per usual. And now once again _I_ have to clean up for my imbecile brother-”

“ **That’s** **ENOUGH** ,” Tabby snapped as Mammon struggled to hide his tears. “The two of you are way out of line!”  
  
Lucifer’s eyes widened for a brief moment before becoming a hard glare.

“Tabby, I understand you haven’t known Mammon as long as we do. You don’t appreciate how difficult-”

“ **No, YOU don’t appreciate HIM!** ” her voice got louder as her temper finally blew, and she jumped to her feet, her anger crackling beneath her skin like feral electricity. “I don’t CARE how often he gets in trouble, or how much stuff he steals! He’s a demon and his SIN is greed. But you don’t punish Beel for overeating, or Asmo for perving on everything with a fucking heartbeat! What Mammon does DOESN’T MATTER. It’s just money! Just stuff! Replaceable _things_ , not personal or emotional damage. And _you_ , Lucifer, you know fine well how much he alone actually overcomes his sin to do the damn opposite - yet you still sit there and call him stupid? **You’re holding him to a standard you don’t hold ANYONE else to, including yourself!** ”  
  
Lucifer had the decency to flush slightly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, his gaze unsteady. 

“-And _you_ Satan,” Tabby snarled as she spun to look down upon the Avatar of Wrath, “do you think so little of the person who has defended me from YOU when you lost control? From Beel when he lost control? From Lucifer? **ALL of you have put me in danger, EXCEPT Mammon!** And you call _him_ irresponsible-?!"

Satan cringed, but before he could respond, Tabby continued. Her fury was flowing at full force, and she'd be damned if she stopped before she’d said her piece. 

"-The same demon who has jumped in front of a sword for me, who was pummeled by your books, who saved me from a panic attack earlier this afternoon?! **When nobody else even noticed!** Does that sound like somebody who is a fool?”

Satan looked like he was trying to melt through his seat to escape, and her guilt flickered only to be battered back by her outrage at the Avatar of Wrath’s own words towards her guardian demon.

_Irresponsible! IRRESPONSIBLE?! My FUCKING ass!_

“Tabs…” Mammon met her eyes with his own tear filled ones, his face awed despite the wet trails on his cheeks, and she willed herself to cool back down, concerned she was overstepping his boundaries, making her demon uncomfortable.

She was smaller than any demon lord, but her anger was so huge she felt like she was towering above them all, enough to make her feel dizzy. She closed her eyes.

“I know Mammon lets all of you insult, bully, and punish him," she lowered her voice a little, her rage nearly exorcised in full. "I can’t pretend to understand his reasons why. But that DOESN’T give you the right to kick him all the harder when he is in trouble. He did _nothing_ wrong here, and you know it. He just spoke from his heart like he always does. Which requires far greater strength than anyone else in this carriage possesses, me included. **So get the FUCK over it, and _help_.**”

Tabby sat down with a loud exhalation, her heart pounding and her fists clenched, nails digging into the palms of her hands painfully, terrified she'd way overstepped the line herself. To her surprise she was immediately swallowed in a huge hug by Mammon, who buried his face in her shoulder. She softened beneath his touch, and instinctively ran her fingers through his hair, further calming herself. In the corner of her eye she saw Lucifer flinch, and the silence of the carriage was disturbed only by Mammon’s gentle purr, words beyond him as he held on to her for dear life.

~~~

Mammon knew now for sure that Tabby didn’t see it, that when she gave into her own power by fully embracing an emotion, that her energy was visible. In the same way his own power was golden, Asmo’s pink, and Satan’s green, hers was silver, almost Celestial in colour and tone. It felt different from demonic power, different from any power he’d come across in the three realms, giving a weight and surety to her words that rendered others speechless, unable to do anything but listen and obey.

His human didn’t need a pact with a demon to overpower them, like this she could have commanded Lucifer himself. But it wasn’t a conscious power, and she somehow couldn’t see it herself. 

And the emotion, the passion that she’d given in to, this human who tried to repress all her emotions, who hid her thoughts as best she could, was for him. Her anger at the way others treated him, her fury because of his tears. Tears that had fallen all the harder because he didn’t want to cry in front of her, only to be reminded that she was the one person he needn’t hide any of his feelings from.

Because his brothers’ words did hurt. They always hurt. And he bore that pain for them, let them throw out their frustration and anger on him rather than turn on each other. He shrugged it off, never losing his temper, never fighting back. But when he was already hurting, it was simply too much. He felt raw and fragile, as if his heart was glass, shattered into pieces. But Tabby’s anger, her _passion_ , had reforged it in her flames, and made his heart stronger than ever.

_If I’m any kind of fool, I’m a fool for her- except that’d also make me smart._

_The foolish part is in wanting more than this, when this alone is more than I ever knew I could have. After our date… it’s all gonna be over. I have to let go._

Her body had relaxed as he held her, wordlessly showing her his feelings, but he swallowed hard and reluctantly pulled back, his composure regained. 

"Thank you, kitten." 

His human's face lit up, her nose crinkling with her smile of relief, and Mammon tried to pretend he didn't notice the way Lucifer and Satan were watching her. The guardian demon wasn't the only one whose world had been turned upside down by the small angry wildcat beside him. 

_I wonder if they know she'd do the same if someone was insulting them…?_

His heart felt both happy and sad at the thought, comforted by the knowledge she would protect his family as best she could, just as he had done for all these centuries, undercut by the streak of possessiveness in his thoughts, and the knowledge that she could never be his, not really.

“Well,” Satan cleared his throat, “at least I didn’t get slapped?”

Mammon snorted a laugh as some of the tension left the room, his human shaking her head with a small blush.

His younger brother nodded his head towards Tabby, with an apologetic smile.

“I shall take your words on board, I can certainly see the truth in many of them. As much as any one person might annoy me, I would rather my wrath come from a place of honest thought rather than merely habit or convention-”

Satan turned to look at Mammon.

“-I actually do think you are the best of us,” he continued, as Mammon blinked in surprise. “That doesn’t undo my frustration or your sometimes careless behaviour, but I have no clean slate myself. With your permission, I shall undertake an investigation into who committed the crime, and thus fully clear your name!”

_He thinks I’m the best of us? Huh. No idea what that means but, hmm. Interestin’._

“I mean, sure,” the guardian demon smiled, cautiously. “Or Lucifer could just wave his hand and make it go away.”

“Not at all,” Satan bounced a little in excitement. “This will be just like that murder mystery series. I’ll go and check Grisella’s cabin for clues. The game is afoot!”

_A… feet? This is the weirdest conversation I’ve ever had with Lucifer, even if it is Satan on the inside. The Avatar of Pride seemingly putting his pride ta one side, hah._

As Satan rushed off, Mammon glanced over at the real Lucifer, the one inside Satan’s appearance, who was fidgeting with his gloves.

“I didn’t mean to lose my temper quite that much,” Tabby spoke up quietly, and Mammon frowned. “I think I might have too much wrath inside me.”

She was avoiding meeting his eyes, and the guardian demon realised he had forgotten that his human had a tendency to blame herself for anything she could. 

As far as he was concerned though, she didn’t have anything to apologise for. As Satan had implied, all she had said was the truth.

_Just like how she apologised ta Luc after she slapped him. Despite him deservin’ that as well._

Before he could speak to reassure her, Lucifer leaned forward.

“That wasn’t wrath,” he said, more gently that Mammon had heard him speak for a very long time. “Not all anger is sinful or even unwelcome. Righteous anger is that of the person who stands up against injustice, who sees the unfairness that others don’t, to defend themselves or others. I’d go as far as to say it is a virtue, because anger is of such power that it can easily turn into wrath, and those that avoid that, that stay righteous… It’s an admirable quality.”

_That’s… I remember those words. During my training - not exactly the same, but the distinction. Before Lucifer had wrath, he had righteous anger. But when our father showed no mercy, everythin’ changed._

“How can you tell when it becomes wrath?” Tabby murmured, meeting his elder brother’s eyes.

“Wrath has no mercy. It is punishment, not justice. Destruction not defense. That’s not to say having moments of those feelings are wrong. When we experience evil, it is very hard to find it in ourselves to be merciful. And as a demon, I would say the line between good and evil is never clear cut. As you pointed out, demons can do good deeds for no selfish reward. And angels can be mercilessly cruel-”

Tabby dropped her head, exhaling heavily.

_Somethin’s bothering her - is it just the anger?_

"-As you know," Lucifer continued, his voice soft, "I have my own difficulties with wrath, and I'm no example of how things should be done. But I will say this, Tabby - don't apologise for your emotions. Your sense of injustice and strength in defending others… Hold fast to those and you won't lose yourself, even amongst demons."

_When did he stop being angry at her, and start admiring her? When did he start lookin' at her like that…?_

“Thanks, Lu,” his human smiled, before turning to Mammon. “I guess we should go help Satan?”

“If ya play along it’ll probably make his year,” he quipped, relieved to see that his brother's words had helped. “He’s a nerd for crime shit.”

As they left their private carriage, the Avatar of Greed was nearly sure he’d heard his brother, the most prideful entity in the three realms, thanking Tabby.

~~~

_So. Ghosts are real. I mean of course, why not? Demons, angels, ghosts, and who knows what else. Maybe tomorrow I’ll meet a werewolf. This is insane!_

As much as Tabby’s mind was spinning, the ghost of Grisella hadn’t been the only surprising revelation of the trip. Her distance from other humans had widened massively, and she struggled to relate to the mortal people she’d had to interact with. In many ways they seemed less real than the demons surrounding her. Less real even than the spirit hovering around after death.

Assisting Satan had in reality resulted in her doing a fair amount of the work, with his very enthusiastic help, but it was an admittedly easy task when the murder victim was right there to converse with. 

_Mammon did say she wasn’t a bad witch, but she seemed like a regular old granny. I guess that makes more sense than them all being terrible people._

As the group made their way back to the portal point between realms, Lucifer and Satan back in their proper bodies, her mind kept dwelling on the words Grisella had reserved for her alone, when nobody else could hear.

_“I never expected that Lucifer of all demons would ever have so much respect for a human, and yet he clearly trusts you. Now that’s a real surprise! However, I should warn you… sometime very soon, he will lose every last drop of the trust he has put in you. I don’t know more than that, dear, but do be careful. You are a person destined for interesting times indeed!”_

Lucifer’s reassurance after her earlier outburst of anger had surprised her. Since returning from the game world, he’d retreated back into his own head and yet little bits of the demon she’d met upon the school roof had slipped out. His reference to the day as a family trip had nearly given Satan a stroke, but his softness after she had unleashed her rage at him was…

_Humbling. He’s the Avatar of Pride and yet instead of fighting back, he listened? And told me it wasn’t wrath but anger that was righteous… I’m not sure that’s the same as him saying he was wrong, but it’s certainly not at all what I expected._

_And he thanked me?_

She really didn’t know how to make sense of it all. Both Lucifer and Satan had refrained from insulting Mammon again that afternoon, which she didn’t believe for a moment would be a permanent change but even a small reprieve was welcome. All the demons had been easily persuaded that the crime could be solved through words rather than torturing humans, their go to suggestion reminding her that sometimes no demon thought with their actual brain.

Grisella had, of course, been killed by one of the people sitting beside her - her apprentice who felt as if she was always holding him back. The old witch had foreseen her inescapable death, and indeed had gifted Satan the cursed body-swapping book many years ago, knowing it would be a catalyst for change in his relationship with Lucifer.

_Got some Doctor Who shit up in here as well. I can accept unicorns and ghosts. Hell, throw in some banshees and kelpies, fine! But I draw the line at damn timey wimey nonsense._

As they entered the hard to spot concealed door, once more crowded into the stone room, Mammon cleared his throat. The demon had been uncharacteristically quiet since the train station, but Tabby knew they were all tired. It had been another hell of a day.

“Before we go back,” Mammon reached into his jacket’s inner pocket, “I got ya somethin’ from the station, before we got on the train in the first place.”

He held up two phone charms towards her, which looked identical at first glance, but as Tabby got closer she realised each was of a different animal within a pattern of circles.

“Ohh, they’re Harrison Porter creatures!” she grinned. “That’s so cute!”

“You only got two?” Satan pouted as Lucifer rolled his eyes, but to Tabby’s surprise Mammon laughed and reached back in his pocket.

“Nah, given how _selfish_ and _irresponsible_ I am,” the guardian demon drawled as he held out two more charms, “I picked out one for each of ya.”

_Hah, buuurn._

Satan blushed and mumbled his thanks, while Tabby looked more closely at the one charm Mammon had put in her hand. It was a small furry mammal of some kind, extra adorable, and surrounded by coins and jewels.

“Do the different creatures mean anything?” asked Lucifer, looking puzzled.

“Sure!” Mammon beamed. “Yours is a phoenix, cos y’know, that’s way cooler than a peacock. An’ it’s a creature that burns out an’ then comes back ta life stronger than ever! Satan I got ya a nekomata, since it's basically yer dream cat yet humans totally misunderstand them.”

_Aww!_

"Ah, I would like to meet a nekomata. Especially an extra fluffy one!" 

“Hmm, I like it,” his elder brother nodded. “Thank you. And although they are different, they all match… Well done.”

Her guardian demon puffed up a little with pride, making her smile. 

“I got Tabs a sniffler which is a cute little critter that collects shiny things, like me!” Mammon continued with a grin, and she laughed. “And I got myself a wolf - well, a werewolf but in wolf form - cos that’s what Tabby calls me.”

“Aww, wolf!” she gave him a quick hug as he blushed.

“Exactly!” he grinned.

~~~

Mammon had to admit that he was impressed with Lucifer’s recent change in behaviour. He had assumed that with Lucifer and Satan returned to their own bodies, things would simply revert to normal. Instead, his elder brother had invited the Avatar of Wrath to give the much fretted over speech to the student body anyway, and the younger demon had readily accepted.

_Maybe Tabs yelling at them did some good for more than just me?_

He knew that privately, there had been times when Lucifer had defended him, when it came down to important issues, but it was still fair to say that nobody had ever consistently been prepared to stand up for him, let alone against beings more powerful than them.

Having Tabby’s trust was terrifying. The demon was convinced she was making a grave error, that eventually she would realise he was the scumbag, and that he’d end up hurting her all the more by disappointing her. But he couldn’t pretend that seeing her angry on his behalf hadn’t made him incredibly happy. 

All day his thoughts had kept turning to their date, and with the body swap curse over and done with, he was free to go ahead and ask her. Part of him wanted to stay as they were - the overwhelming sadness he felt at least had the happiness of being close to her, the fact he could cuddle her, hold her at night… The date would be the end to that. The end he’d always seen coming, because the alternative was wholly selfish, and not in her best interests.

_An’ that’s all that matters. If I really care about her, I have ta stop feelin’ the way I do. No matter how much it hurts, I have ta think of her first._

_It needs to be asap. I nearly fuckin' blew it today, an' I'm supposed ta be the one with the best control. But if Satan hadn't opened the door right then... fuck._

Stepping out the shower and finally feeling free of human world gunk, the demon saw that he had new messages on his DDD and swiped it open.

<< Asmo: it simply isn’t fair otherwise! Hogging Tabby to yourselves all day long. RUDE.

<< Lucifer: It isn’t fair to insist Tabby have a night out after a day out. Show some consideration.

<< Levi: what about… MOVIE NIGHT!

<< Asmo: ugh, so boring

<< Satan: Works for me. Midwinter Murders perhaps?

>> Mammon: prob been enough crime for one day

<< Asmo: oooh, I know! HORROR MOVIE NIGHT!

_Ugh, no way. They know I hate that!_

<< Levi: [yes sticker]

>> Mammon: [no sticker]

<< Satan: Sounds good to me

<< Lucifer: I’ll be there. Levi, you choose the film. No demon ones.

<< Levi: [pleased sticker]

<< Satan: Beel, what about you?

<< Beel: I’M BRINGING POPCORN

<< Levi: lol

<< Asmo: excellent! I’ll tell Tabby

Mammon shut the group chat with a groan. No way in hell would he be watching a damn horror movie.

_Maybe Tabs doesn’t like them either? Though, I’m sure I remember her sayin’ she played horror games. Dammit._

He opened up his chat with Lucifer.

>> Mammon: yo, still cool I take Tabby up to the human world for a bit tomorrow? Away from people. Just nature and trees and stuff. Sun, y’know?

<< Lucifer: No people means no trouble, I hope. Make sure you ask Tabby first. 

>> Mammon: [thanks sticker]

_Should I go ask her in person? Nah, I need to just put it in a message so I don’t mess up._

>> Mammon: y’know how I asked ya on a date?

<< Tabby: yes - when are we going? ^^

>> Mammon: [happy sticker]

>> Mammon: I was thinkin tomorrow we could go, and get some human world sun without the human world humans?

He held his breath as he waited, tapping his fingers against the bathroom counter.

<< Tabby: that sounds amazing ❤️

>> Mammon: [whoo! sticker]

The only thing standing between him and the date he wanted to make perfect was a horror movie night. He fiddled with the wolf charm on his phone and decided it was time to call Simeon.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Tomorrow by Daughter
> 
> By tomorrow we'll be lost amongst the leaves  
> In a wind that chills the skeletons of trees  
> And when the moon, it shines, I will leave two lines  
> Just find my love, then find me
> 
> But don't bring tomorrow  
> 'Cause I already know  
> I'll lose you  
> Don't bring tomorrow  
> 'Cause I already know  
> I'll lose you  
> I'll lose you
> 
> By tomorrow I'll be left in the darkness  
> Amongst your cold sheets  
> And your shoes will be gone  
> And your body warmth no longer beside me


	29. I’m Giving You All

Tabby collapsed back on to her bed, letting the happiness wash over her. She hadn’t been sure when, or even _if_ Mammon would really go ahead with his date plans, and after coming so close to finally kissing him that afternoon she was beyond ready.

There were doubts still about what he really meant by the word ‘date’, but he’d obviously put some thought into the location, once again demonstrating his uncanny ability to read her likes and dislikes. Whether he would be upfront, awkward, or withdrawn, she was confident of her own plan.

_Gonna smooch that handsome devil._

Questions remained that she simply didn’t have any answers to. How a relationship between a mortal and an immortal being could even work. Whether she could actually stay here beyond a year. How in the entire kingdom of hell she could get demons to stop torturing each other. If her wolf’s father was actually the big man in the sky.

_At least I don’t have any family to freak out over me dating an actual devil..._

Tabby’s DDD had started buzzing again, but glancing at it she saw it was only group chats and Karasu’s Eye See You function that kept alerting her to everyone else’s conversations. 

_Still haven’t found a way to turn that off!_

Needing a distraction from her tangled thoughts, she headed to the music room.  
  
~~~

Mammon changed into yet another shirt and glared at himself in the mirror, pretending this wasn’t his sixth attempt that night.

_I’m not going._

Unbuttoning it slightly, he nodded to himself and found his favourite aftershave.

_I’m not._

And adjusted his hair for the eleventy hundredth time.

_Not gonna watch horror. Nope!_

His hand went for his glasses but he changed his mind, leaving them on the bathroom counter. Prowling back into his bedroom he sprawled on his couch, grabbed a controller and booted up one of his favourite games, Honored. A quick spell of playing a master assassin thief across an alternate Devildom was always a good diversion, and he’d nearly completed a full non-lethal run.

“Mammooooooon!”

“Go away!” the guardian demon growled without looking up from his game, hearing the telltale thump as Asmo pounced onto his other couch.

“Where’s Tabby?” his brother asked, not giving him a moment to respond. “ _TAAAAAABBY?_ ”

“She’s not here! An’ stop bothering me when yer lookin’ for her. I’m not her damn keeper.”

“Oooh, touchy are we? Is Tabby not speaking to you then? At last she’s seen sense!”

With a heavy sigh, Mammon paused his game and put his controller down gently lest he throw it at the Avatar of Lust’s face.

“I said she ain’t here,” he glanced over at his brother, and rolled his eyes at how much Asmo had obviously primped and preened himself, before blushing at his own hypocrisy. “Not that she ain’t speakin’ ta me. Peabrain.”

“Ahaha!” Asmo giggled. “Definitely a sore spot then, hm? Gosh, it's almost as if you LIKE her! The Great Mammon falling for a lowly human!"

"Wha-? That's not-”

_Lowly?!_

“-Why would I be interested in a damn human?! Ya don't know what yer talkin' about! It's my job-" 

"To look after her, yes, yes," his brother waved his hands in airy dismissal. "Honestly, your denial is tiresome and utterly transparent. Coward-"

Mammon's temper was fraying fast, but his brain couldn't work out if he was still in protest mode or Tabby-defense mode. 

"-What a shame - you, Lucifer, and Satan all spent a _whole_ day with our lovely human, and not one of you closed the deal! What a family embarrassment.”

_The deal?_

“Tabs ain’t some deal ta be closed,” he snapped, choosing to put his tsundere act away. “Though I guess with yer powers not workin’, ya must be pretty damn confused you can’t trick her inta liking ya.”

Asmo’s eyes narrowed slightly, even as his voice was unchanged.

“Oh you, pretending you’re some big expert!" he laughed, a little too long. "How _endearing_ , dear brother. Rest assured, I don’t need powers to work _my_ magic. At least one of us brothers isn’t actually a prude, remember, something I’m sure Tabby is _well_ aware of!”

“Pfff. Y’know fine well I get folks throwin’ themselves at me whenever I show up at yer damn events. I stopped goin’ just to make _you_ feel better...”

_Ugh, enough. No reason ta hurt him even if he is being a prick._

“That’s because you always turn them down, moron, so they never realise what an idiot you really are.”

“Not _always_ ,” Mammon yawned, swiping his DDD open and scrolling on Akuzon for any deals, pointedly showing his disinterest in the conversation. 

“Aha! So how shall I word it to Tabby then? Mammon the prude, or Mammon the whore?”

“How about, ‘fuck off Asmo’?" the guardian demon shrugged, his irritation subsided. "I like that one.”

His brother stretched back with a dramatic sigh.

“Ugh, you’re so BORING Mammon. This is exactly why I was looking for Tabby! I’m sure she’s dreadfully fed up after such an awful day with you.”

“Oi! Wha’d’ya mean, an awful day?”

_Did she say somethin’? I know she didn’t want ta go, and then she got caught up defendin’ me, plus I nearly fuckin’ kissed her like a TOTAL idiot… Did I ruin her day?_

“Obviously,” Asmo scoffed. “With that company, how could she not! Ah well, I have a full day of pampering for her prepared tomorrow, starting with-”

“She’s busy tomorrow.”

“Hm? Well I’m sure she can change her plans. Lucifer owes her one for today, surely. And it’s only fair-”

Mammon tried to block out his brother’s prattling. Usually Asmo would only irk him for so long and then either settle down or saunter off to find more reactive prey. But as the Avatar of Lust kept listing off his plans, inserting more and more innuendo as he went, Mammon was quickly losing his patience.

“-and then we’ll go dancing, well the _devil’s tango_ obviously, and-”

“Tabby’s going on a date with me tomorrow.”

It took a moment for Asmo’s brain to catch up with his hearing, and this time the quick flash of anger on his features was unmistakable.

“A date? With _you_?”

“Yup. So shut up already, I don’t need ta hear yer weird fantasies.”

Asmo looked at him intensely, his voice sharper.

“That’s hilarious! A date with you! Ahaha! Oh it’s _so_ good of you to shoot yourself in the foot for me, Mammoron!”

“I’m not shootin’ myself anywhere,” Mammon grumbled, despite the fact that he was planning to do exactly that.

“Oh but you _will_ ,” his brother grinned evilly. “Tabby isn’t some easily starstruck incubus or an innocent newly-turned, she’s a person of _significant_ experience and taste. You might think she’s a sweet little lamb or whatever ridiculous thing you call her, but she’s used to working a whip and chains in ways you can only _dream_ of. She doesn’t want or need someone like you, so please, by all means get your fuck-up over with and move out the way…”

_That’s not… I ain’t about to let- Shit, if I go ahead an’ ruin my chance am I gonna end up pushed too far aside to keep the others away from her?_

_I know she deserves better than any demon, but no other demon is gonna put her before themselves. FUCK._

He realised Asmo was still talking, and quickly tuned back in. 

"-and when she finally sees the truth I'll be only _too_ happy to help with all that sexual frustration she's surely built up. I've already picked out my best extreme toys! Why it won't take much more than sending a few enticing nudes her way and-ACK!" 

Mammon had the ability to move faster than even a demon eye could track, and he was close enough to see the anger in Asmo's eyes flicker briefly with genuine fear, the younger demon pinned against the couch, rendered completely immobile beneath him.

The guardian demon hasn't flipped out, but instead had transformed only his eyes, the gold that burned with complete focus as he let his power pulse around him, filling the entire room with perfect control and demonstrating exactly how great the power gap between the two of them truly was. 

His fangs lengthened as he leaned closer, his brother shocked into silence, and Mammon growled his words low in his chest.

"If you upset Tabby…" he promised, "I will tear you to fucking _pieces_." 

He let the silence crush down on Asmo, until the Avatar of Lust gave the barest nod. In a flash, Mammon was once again lounging on the other couch, browsing on his phone while looking supremely bored. 

"Um, anyway," Asmo hummed after a long moment, trying to brush it off. "Are you going to stick with the achievable and come watch the movie now or what?" 

"Told ya before, I'm not interested."

"Ah well," Asmo smirked, not quite as confidently as usual, "I suppose I will just have to comfort my Tabby if she gets scared." 

_The fuck you will. I know he won't push her now, but I can't do anything about his damn flirting._

"Less of the ‘my’ outta you," grumped Mammon, annoyed that he had no way out. "Seeing as ya all keep forgetting whose human she is, I'll make time to stop by." 

"Wonderful! Ah, it'll be _so_ good to see you trembling in terror."

"As if a fuckin' horror movie would scare me! I am a powerful demon lord ya know." 

"And I can scarcely believe it," Asmo stuck out his tongue as he leapt to his feet and walked off, his laughter with a slightly hysterical edge to it.

Mammon sighed heavily.

_Great. I either let him and Satan and probably Lucifer fawn over Tabs all night, or I go myself and no doubt look like a damn coward to her. Ugh._

It wasn't much of a choice, as he knew if he wasn't there he'd be tearing at the walls as his imagination conjured the worst possible scenarios. It wasn't like Satan to _like_ anyone, let alone a human, and while Mammon was reasonably sure Tabby would be safe in his company, that did little to ease his jealousy.

_The way Lucifer was lookin’ at her earlier too… Shit, now I really don’t know what my plan is for tomorrow, let alone tonight._

None of his brothers could truly be trusted not to flip out and lose control. He was the only one who had that strength, though at least now he could be sure that Asmo, the only other demon to have some measure of control despite his looser morals, knew exactly what line not to cross.

_An' he won't. I haven't flexed my power in centuries. When it comes down to serious shit, he knows I'm way above his pay grade. If he tries anythin’ smaller, he’ll have an angry wildcat ta contend with anyway._

Nevertheless, all of his brothers - aside from Levi perhaps - were quite capable of seducing someone, and he knew that his human enjoyed spending time with Beel, Levi, Asmo, and Satan at least, and even Lucifer was beginning to win her over…

_Fuck. Horror movie it is then._

~~~

Tabby nearly tripped over a mountain of whatever the Devildom equivalent of DVDs were as she came into the room, belatedly realising that Levi was squirreled amongst the stacks, looking rather stressed. 

"You okay there, Levi?" she asked, consciously trying to remove her own paranoia. 

"Wuh-? Me? Yeah! Well, no. I mean yes! I need to decide what film we're going to watch, and I'm narrowing it down, but akfjsjak please don't rush me!!" 

She held her hands up to signal peace and backed away slowly. 

_Good job Beel messaged me!_

"Well, we can't start until Mammon gets here anyway," smirked Satan. "That's half the fun."

_Hm, so they HAVE chosen horror to fuck with Mammon then. Not cool._

"No, this popcorn is half the fun," Beel managed between mouthfuls, occupying the middle of the comfy couch.

Tabby chuckled as she sat down next to the tallest brother, and was genuinely impressed when Beel offered her some popcorn.

"I'm good, but thank you!" 

"I'm not," called Asmo. "Pass some over, please!" 

"Mm, nah," Beel resumed eating, quite happily.

"Honestly," the Avatar of Lust sighed, "must we have two greedy demons in one house? It hardly seems fair."

"Greed and gluttony are two different things," Satan drawled, curling up in his seat like a cat. "Beel _needs_ food. Our resident idiot scumbag _wants_ everything." 

Tabby sighed uncomfortably. 

_Well, that didn’t take long._

"Why are you so mean to him all the time?" she looked between both Asmo and Satan.

Asmo laughed.

"Because we _can_ be!" 

"Have you picked the film yet?" Beel called over to Levi who was sitting on the floor surrounded by different movie options.

"Shh!" he hissed, not looking up. "I've almost narrowed it down to twenty…" 

~~~

"Hey, hey!" 

Mammon bounced cheerfully into the room and grinned as he saw Tabby smile. She looked relaxed in an oversized tee and skinny jeans, squished in at one end of the couch with Beel beside her, while Satan sat in the chair next closest to her, and Asmo perched at the other end of the couch. The free couch space on Beel's other side had Levi's Azuki-tan cushion marking his spot, which left just one chair on the far side. 

Sizing up his options quickly, he sat directly in front of his human on the floor, wiggling back between her legs to rest against the couch. He didn't miss Satan narrowing his eyes at him, and he smirked back at his younger brother.

Lucifer swept into the room and sat in the last empty chair, near Asmo, stretching a little.

"Choose now, Levi," he instructed, "or we pick randomly." 

"WTF, you guys are the worst!" the otaku fretted. "Okay, Tabby, help me pick-"

"Noooo!" Asmo objected dramatically. "She'll just choose whichever one has vampires in it."

_Vampires…?_

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. 

"A vampire fan, hm? How interesting…" 

"Shush. Levi, go ahead and tell me what the choices are." 

Mammon didn't need to turn to know Tabby was blushing.

"Okay, but remember I was being hurried, I had to stick to Lucifer's rule of no demons, and I only just got through the human ones! I've got A Tale of Two Sisters which is psychological horror, Audition, wh-" 

"Ew, no, definitely not that one," she interrupted. "Nothing with eyeball torture, please."

_Blech._

"-uh, okay. Let me just take the torture porn ones out…” Levi removed half the pile in front of him. “Okay, so there's also Haute Tension which is a slasher, The Devil's Backbone which is gothic horror, Irreversible which-" 

"Absolutely not," Lucifer tutted.

"-which leaves, hm, Trouble Every Day which is an, um, erotic French horror."

"Ohoho," snickered Asmo. 

"It's critically acclaimed!" Levi huffed. 

_Slashers and gothic ain't too bad. Erotic is maybe not so scary…_

"Which one is the scariest?" asked Satan, smirking at Mammon as the Avatar of Greed's heart sank. 

"Well, that's subjective," mused Levi. "Everyone is scared by different things." 

"Which has the most jump scares then?" 

"Probably A Tale of Two Sisters. It's supernatural and has a slow build up but it gets really-" 

"Then let's watch that!" crowed Asmo, and Lucifer voiced his agreement. 

"Okay!" Levi set up the selection, and turned out the lights before crashing down on the other side of Beel. "Creepy ghost time!" 

_Great. Ah fuck._

Mammon could already feel himself tensing up as the starting credits played, and the film opened on what looked like a psychiatric ward. It seemed like this was going to be drawn out suspense, and he knew that the longer it took for anything to happen, the worse it would be.

An early fake jump scare made him swear, and he could hear his brothers snickering. Tabby rearranged herself on the seat behind him, curling her legs up, and he smiled in surprise as she let her hand rest on his shoulder. In the dark it would be hard for anyone to see, but she'd chosen his left shoulder, on Beel's side, which meant the nearby Satan was oblivious.

As the film continued to rack up the tension, she was softly stroking across his shoulder and neck, a little down onto his chest, and up into his hair, her hand warm against his skin. It was an extension of the hair petting he'd already deemed acceptable, and in other circumstances he'd have been far too embarrassed to have her slowly caressing his body where the others might see… but right now it was a very welcome comfort, and he calmed down a little. 

The film was confusing him a bit, with very little actual horror so far, but it was creepy as hell. His human’s soothing touch helped a lot, but when the real jump scares began, he swore loudly, before leaping to his feet at another in agitation. Asmo howled with laughter, and he was extremely tempted to storm out, but a familiar hand tugged him back. 

Tabby had perched herself on the arm of the sofa, and directed him to take her seat, which he reluctantly did.

"I don't think a change of seat is going to make much difference for our coward," Satan quipped, but she shushed him, not unkindly.

Mammon wasn't happy that she now had a less comfortable position, but his heart leapt into his throat as she swung her legs across him, and scooted forward so she was comfortably in his lap.

He couldn't have objected even if he'd wanted to, everyone engrossed in the movie, and it was somewhat of a relief not to have to roll out his usual protests. Tabby putting her hand on him had been a distraction, but this was on a _whole_ new level. He could barely take in what was happening on screen, and his human gave a soft sigh as she relaxed against him.

Mammon's thoughts were in chaos as he veered between welcoming the distraction of having her so close, and anxiously trying to focus back on the movie lest his body start to… _respond_ to her presence and how she would definitely realise if he happened to get-

_Nope nope, c'mon watch the scary ghosts, don't fuckin embarrass yourself in two ways instead of one for fuck sake. I gotta think of our date tomorrow where I will totally behave and not want ta kiss her-_

_Okay no, don't think of that either!!_

When the next loud punctuation of noise occurred, she jumped in his lap, and he slipped his arm around her without thinking, giving her the same reassurance she'd given him. He felt her relax again, and knowing that he could help her stay calm somewhat cleared his mind. 

The demon turned his attention back to the screen, figuring the film would perhaps scare him less now the horror was in full flow, but the suspense was still off the charts. 

_I fuckin' hate ghosts! Why couldn't we watch demons or vampires or werewolves? I don't wanna watch creepy spirits!!_

The worst was the waiting, the sudden visual scares followed by a silence then a loud jumpscare. Even when nothing happened, the tension kept building, keeping him in constant fight or flight mode. He started trembling slightly, a little overwhelmed, and he felt Tabby's breath fall lightly across his neck as she leaned back to murmur quietly in his ear.

"Close your eyes, wolf. Be somewhere else."

His eyes fluttered shut, invisible to everyone in the dark, and he thought about the two of them going to bed as they usually did. Tabby breathing softly as she curled up, him pretending he absolutely wasn't snuggling up behind her, his arm _accidentally_ holding her close… 

He focused only on his relaxing thoughts, about how comfortable he was when she was with him, about how incredible it felt knowing she sought him out when she needed comfort too, and about how he wasn't sure that he'd ever be able to let her go. 

If Mammon had challenged himself to think of his happy place before this, he'd have imagined himself with his precious credit card, buying things to his heart's content, being showered with compliments as his magazine features hit the stands, maybe even his brothers watching in envy.

Now…

_Now my happy place is in her bed. Not even in a lewd way. Just- just being with her. The one time I don't have to pretend. I still don't… fuck, I can't tell her how I really feel, it wouldn't be right._

_But at night, when we're next to each other and it's just us, I feel happy. Happy and safe._

_Can I really let go of her? Is that even what’d be best for her, when she’s surrounded by other demons who won’t stop themselves?_

As she jumped against him again, he squeezed her a little, and she gave a quiet purr of contentment.

Mammon kept his eyes closed, and smiled. 

~~~

"Oh, no fair!" exclaimed Asmo as Levi flicked the lights back on. "Why didn't you sit on _my_ lap, Tabby?!" 

Lucifer looked over in shock, his eyes narrowing. 

"Not everyone is a human's pet, Asmo." Satan scoffed, sounding annoyed. 

"But it's _fun!_ " 

Tabby shook her head with a smile. Mammon was fast asleep, and she considered that pretty damn successful given how jumpy he'd been when still trying to watch the movie. 

She stretched gently, and he stirred awake, blinking in confusion. As he woke, she stood, not wanting to go through his usual protests that he might feel obliged to give.

"That was a good film, Levi," she smiled brightly at her friend, who blushed happily. "Wonderful storytelling!"

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable," nodded Lucifer.

"Time for bed for me," yawned Beel. "After a snack maybe…"

"Yeah, I'm shattered," Tabby caught his yawn. 

"I think we all are," offered Mammon, as he stood. 

"Some more than others!" quipped Asmo. 

As the brothers filtered out, Tabby gave Levi a hand gathering his bits and pieces. 

"We should do this again!" he exclaimed excitedly. 

"Definitely. Ooh, or next time we could play some horror games? Not VR though, ones played on a screen." 

"Tabby, you are a genius! Some of the Resident Angel series are really good, maybe Abaddon Wake or- I know! You could pick a human world game!"  
  
“Sure,” she smiled. “Y’know, there’s one called Until Dawn that I think would be hilarious to play with you guys.” 

Tabby left him at his door, and the walk to her room felt longer than usual. She really was tired, and was glad the next day was her date with Mammon, something she could totally relax for.

_And even get some sunlight! I never thought this goth would miss the sun..._

Exiting her en suite in her pyjamas, she heard the familiar knock at the door.

"S'open," she called, confirming it was Mammon as he ducked his head round the door. "Lock it behind you? I don't wanna wake up to a hungry Beel bouncing on my bed." 

Mammon huffed a laugh as he came over, and she wiggled down under her blankets and duvet. He was hovering awkwardly, and she gazed at him in confusion while covertly enjoying the view. Her demon was always dressed impeccably, in a far more modern style than the likes of Lucifer, and in a much more fitted manner than the equally up to date Beel.

_He suits every colour but him in black is just, mm! Deliciously sinful._

With difficulty, she moved her gaze up to his face. His cheeks were ruddy, he was pawing at his hair, avoiding eye contact… 

_Ah_. 

"C'mere you," she laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him down onto the bed. "You owe me cuddles for saving you back there." 

"Saving _me_?!" he spluttered, as he climbed over and burrowed under the covers next to her. "I wasn't the one jumping in my lap!" 

"Oh, is that how it is?" she smirked, amused at how easy it was to snap him out of his awkward moments. 

"Mmhm," he started pulling his clothes off, stripping down to his stringer tank and unseen boxers, punting the rest over to the floor. "I mean, the whole final bit wasn't scary at all!"

He turned his head to face her, staying on his back, and she laughed as he threw her a cheeky wink. 

"Well, in that case," she purred, enjoying the blush that came back to his face, "I guess it's _me_ that owes _you_ cuddles." 

Mammon's breath hitched a little as she curled up on his chest, and he wrapped an arm around her. This was another step forward from their already established routine, and Tabby could hear his heart racing beneath her ear. His body was totally relaxed though, at ease, and she found herself near immediately beginning to drift off.

"Thank you, kitten" he murmured, so softly she could barely hear him. "For saving me." 

"Always, wolf." 

~~~

Mammon yawned loudly as he gathered everything together, running down his mental checklist as he went. He was quite proud of his culinary creations, having followed Simeon's helpful advice, and successfully avoiding Beel the bottomless pit.

It had taken him ages to pick the perfect spot in the human realm, even longer to make the lunch the best it could possibly be, and his stomach felt jittery with nerves.

_Something is gonna go wrong. Something ALWAYS goes wrong._

He moved the bag with food into the common room, safe from any passing Beel, and sat down on the stairs, waiting. Getting up early was not something he was usually prepared to do, ever, and as it turned out, he'd got everything ready a little ahead of schedule. Tabby had messaged him saying she was running on time, so he had five minutes to himself to sit out in the hall and fret.

This was, technically, a date. Or at least, he _hoped_ it was. It was always so hard to tell, as the time she spent with Satan or Asmo could easily be described as dates too… the former taking her for long walks and visits to museums and galleries, the latter lavishing time, money and attention on her via pampering and gifts.

She also spent hours on end holed away with Levi at times, as they ground through levels and tackled all manner of pixelated enemies. Even Beel had taken to having private talks with her, and the less said about Lucifer’s interest, the better.

Still though, it was him that slept over most often in her room. Him she came to when she needed comfort, or even just missed him. His hair that she petted when either of them needed calmed down. Him that she had stood up and angrily defended. And it was him that she delighted in seeing all flustered when she lightly teased him.

Mammon had been on plenty of dates in his lifetime, but he'd never, not once, been nervous about one before. This was entirely new territory, and his defensive wall of arrogance was struggling against the wave of anxiety pouring through his mind. His original plan had been shot to pieces, Asmo inadvertently highlighting the fact that if Mammon pushed his human away, he was only pushing her towards the other demons.

_But she's a human. I'm a demon. She will never see me the way I dream of. She shouldn't. I'm evil. She's not. She should be with someone who deserves her. Who I'll want to kill. Because I'm an evil demon. Fuck._

"Hey, wolf. I'm ready!" 

He shot to his feet, wiping his expression free of any worry and beamed at her as he began picking up the bags.

"Can I help?" asked Tabby as she came down the stairs. 

"Nah, I've got it. Let's go!"

~~~

“Look! That tree there… see him?”

Mammon concentrated with a smile as Tabby whispered excitedly, trying to point out a red squirrel busily running about the tree branches.

“I see him - damn he’s fast!”

“There was a red squirrel in the Old Norse Tales,” she smiled as they continued walking down the leafy forest path, “who spent his time running up and down old Yggdrasill, the world tree, bearing messages between the monstrous serpent dragon trapped amongst the roots, and the wise eagle who lives atop the branches. Some stories say he added embellishments and insults, the quick-footed gossiper.”

_Wow, way to nerd out, Tabby._

“Sounds like Asmo t’me,” the demon offered, and she laughed. “A snake dragon though? Ya might wanna ask Levi if he had any part in that. A lot of demon snakes or dragons the humans talk about are him or Lotan I reckon.”

Mammon looked different under the sun, more at home than in the dark. The day before had been cloudy, and while the blue sky of the morning was rapidly disappearing, the demon definitely suited the light. He’d also left his glasses off again, sparking her curiosity.

_The sun has definitely lifted my spirits too. Mammon was saying it’d be good for me… I’m such an eejit. Of course I need the sun! I bet my vitamin D levels have totally crashed, no wonder I’ve been so exhausted._

“I actually thought Lotan was Levi,” Tabby mused. “In my research I mean. The old stories of Lotan, Têmtum… they match the stories of the Leviathan almost perfectly.”

“Ya ain’t exactly wrong. Levi has always been unique, even before we fell. Names can come and go, y’know? It’s a bit more complicated than that, but…”

Mammon trailed off, a little awkwardly.

“It’s his story to tell?” she asked with a smile.

“Exactly!” he nodded, looking relieved.

The idea that she would never push him to reveal things still seemed to be a new concept to her demon. She was very sure now that Mammon saw himself as his family’s emotional protector, which would explain why he let them bully him, and maybe, in a very twisted way, the punishments he withstood that she hated so much. It was likely that such a role extended to protecting his brothers’ privacy, even if they didn’t return the favour.

_Beneath all the bravado and bristling, he’s the most soft-hearted person I’ve ever met._

“You’re a good guy,” Tabby murmured quietly, and her demon blushed.

“Wha-? I’m the Great Mammon ya know! A demon lord! Ya can’t go around callin’ me good, it’s weird!”

_Adorkable_.

Her demon pointed out a clearing ahead of them as a good spot to rest, and she nodded her agreement. So far Mammon had been pretty chill, and she was glad she had kept her outfit casual to keep things low key and avoid making him nervous. Although going without her normal kind of footwear did mean that her plan to kiss him was gonna give her serious neck strain.

_Worth it!_

Before coming to the Devildom, she genuinely wouldn’t have believed it possible that she could fall for someone so completely, giving them her trust, prepared to put everything on to the line for that person. If this turned out to be badly judged on her part, then the mistake was already made, and Tabby considered it pointless to remain scared of her feelings.

Her sense of no longer feeling attached to the human world had surprised her, but she didn’t necessarily consider it to be a bad thing. The reality was that she had never felt at ease, constantly looking over her shoulder and waiting for trouble to find her once more. The Devildom could hardly be called a safer place than the one she knew better, yet returning here today had felt more like coming home than, well.

_Since it’s been just me. This place is crazy, and a complete headfuck, and I don’t even want to THINK about what it means regarding the human soul but… this is where I’m happy._

_I'm down the rabbit hole and through the looking glass, and the oddness suits me perfectly._

_Although, I’d imagine living amongst demons might shorten my lifespan considerably._

They’d been wandering much of the morning, Tabby delighted by how much Mammon seemed to enjoy her pointing things out, the demon revealing he would usually miss such things in his rush past them. Sleepy owls, shy deer, birds he didn’t know the names of, a splendid fox, tiny voles… she tried to reign herself in a little, but he’d prompt her for more, eager to learn more about this side of the human realm.

“Wanna stop for lunch, kitten?” he asked, lowering the bags to the ground and digging out the picnic blanket he’d packed.

“Ooh yes please!” Tabby beamed. “I’m really thirsty. Um, I mean in the literal sense…”

She blushed a little, but Mammon was busy stretching, rolling his shoulders.

“Maybe next time you can let me carry some of the stuff?” she asked.

“Hey, I can handle it!”  
  
“So there will be a next date too?” she smirked as he seemed to realise that he hadn’t ruled that out.

“Oi, next time? I never said there’d be a next time! I mean maybe… Anyway! Food time!”

_Got ya!_

Mammon was looking through the bags over and over, as if he’d lost something, and he turned to look at her, a little panicked.

_Forgot the food maybe?_

“I, uh,” he ran his hand through his hair in agitation, “the food ain’t here! I fucked up somehow, I dunno how! I packed it this mornin’.”

“It’s no biggie,” she smiled, trying to reassure him, but if anything the demon looked even more anxious.

“No, it is! Ya don’t understand, I did make it, honest! I dunno how I forgot ta bring it, I-”

“Mammon, it’s fine-”

“But I really did make it! I made bentos, I even asked Simeon for advice on puttin’ them together! I got up early an’ everything.”

_Ohhh, okay. I understand._

“I believe you, wolf,” she moved a little closer to him, her voice gentle. “I promise.”

“Yeah?” Mammon shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“I told you before, remember? I’ll always believe you. I know you’re used to assuming the worst when it comes to-”

“I don’t… I don’t want ya thinkin’ I think the worst of _you_ , kitten. That ain’t it. It’s just, well. You’re the only one who’s ever actually nice ta me. I’m not used to it at all. And when I do mess up, you’re still never mad at me but I'm mad at myself, y'know? I’ve ruined this date, like I ruin everything else.”  
  
Tabby’s heart ached. Her demon was so hard on himself, and nobody else ever gave him the benefit of the doubt. He’d internalised all the insults he got, until they were all he believed about himself.

“I came here to spend time with _you_ , Mams,” she smiled. “I don’t care about the food, or the place, or what we do. We can just head back a little earlier and go to a cafe or something on the way home. Being with you is all that matters.”  
  
“I- Well yeah, I mean I wanted ta be here with you too,” he fidgeted, avoiding her eyes again. But I wanted this date to be perfect, right? There’s gotta be stuff around here we can eat?”

“We-ll,” Tabby stalled for time. “Some berries might be in season, but I’m not sure I know enough to recognise what’s poisonous and what-”

She saw Mammon pointed excitedly to some mushrooms in the ground.

“-Definitely don’t eat those! Loads of mushrooms are poisonous.”

“Not ta me! Demon remember! Perfect food tester!”

An ominous roll of thunder sounded out, and she turned to look behind her, realising the blue sky was long gone.

_Uh oh..._

Dark clouds loomed, carrying a storm straight towards them, and as the rain started to fall, her guardian demon looked totally dejected.

~~~

Mammon was soaked through, defeated, and utterly miserable. He followed Tabby as she danced deftly through the rain, wondering why the hell she was pretending to still be happy. His own thoughts were completely scattered, all his conflicting plans had washed away.

He'd forgotten the food. Eaten probably poisonous mushrooms. Fallen into a dangerous river. Probably caught a cold. And now he'd got them rained on.

_Okay, the rain probably isn't my fault but then again, this whole thing has been fuckin' cursed._

All he'd wanted was for her to have a good time, to have her enjoy being pampered, to just _see_ her happy in the sunshine she craved so much. And instead-

The rain pulled his hair into his eyes, furthering his annoyance. 

As they reached a tree with a decent canopy, Tabby spun, laughing, and pulled him closer to the trunk beside her, sheltered from most of the rain.

"Aww, wolf," she tilted her head. "You look so frowny - are you okay?" 

He shook his head, dismayed that she was still acting as if everything was fine.

"I'm cursed," he sighed, pushing his wet hair back from his face with a sad squelch. "I wanted everything ta be perfect, and instead of even managin' mediocre, I ruined everything."

She looked confused, a rare sight, and she huffed a small laugh. 

"Mammon, none of this was your fault-" 

"All of it!" he interrupted, dropping their bags with a damp thud. "No food, poisonous mushrooms, you almost fell in the river, this _fuckin'_ rain! I just wanted to do this one thing properly, just one perfect day, even if it's just me being stupid, an' only a damn scumbag like me could-" 

Tabby's warm lips pressed against his, silencing his words of self-criticism as his heart thudded in shock.

She pulled back, looking at him hopefully but a little unsure, and a panic flared up in him that she could possibly think he didn't want-

He crushed his lips against hers and her hands wound up into his hair as he pulled her close. Her tongue teased against his lower lip and he deepened the kiss with a needy growl, lifting her gently in his arms against the tree trunk as he kissed her breathless. 

She was all heat and warmth, her kiss like fire, her body wrapped around his, and Mammon's mind went blissfully blank, his entire world narrowed only to her, her lips, her tongue, her heartbeat, her everything. 

Remembering that she did, in fact, require oxygen, he broke the kiss, and she gasped in a breath, her fingers still tangled in his hair, still holding him close, as he kissed along her jawline and down her neck. He was drowning in her scent, her taste, the soft pull of her fingers in his hair, her gasps, all for _him…_

_Mine, mine, mine-_

One of his fangs scraped against her skin and she shuddered against him, a small moan escaping her lips, and Mammon licked up her throat, devouring her mouth again, wanting as many kisses as he could possibly have.

A small part of his brain screamed that if he stopped, this would be over. That it was some kind of rain madness and nothing more. But Tabby was making the most delicious sounds, pulling him hard against her, her breath stuttering as her fingers raked through his hair… 

Eventually, she leaned back, her breath shaky, and he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes shut, waiting to be told he was a mistake.

_At least I've had this. It hurts so fuckin' much, but it's more than I-_

"Does this mean we're finally dating for real?" she asked softly, and his eyes flew open in shock.

"Ya- you'd really have me?"

"You're all I want, silly wolf," she laughed, and he peppered her face with happy kisses as she giggled in his arms. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"Yes," he growled, kissing her neck, feeling slightly light-headed. " _Yes!_ Yer mine, kitten." 

"I am, Mammon. I'm yours." 

_Fuck-_

He kissed her hard as the rain dripped through the trees, his date ending up utterly perfect after all.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned art by [Szainx](https://twitter.com/Szainx)!
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Wolves Without Teeth by Of Monsters and Men
> 
> Open my chest and colour my spine  
> I'm giving you all  
> I'm giving you all  
> Swallow my breath  
> And take what is mine  
> I'm giving you all  
> I'm giving you all
> 
> I'll be the blood  
> If you'll be the bones  
> I'm giving you all  
> I'm giving you all  
> So lift up my body  
> And lose all control  
> I'm giving you all  
> I'm giving you all


	30. Sink Your Teeth Into My Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[entire chapter is rated E!]**

They'd crept through the house, knowing that any of the brothers would demand all the details of their infamous date, and for once Mammon managed to be as quiet as a mouse.

At this time of day everyone was likely absorbed in their own interests elsewhere, but he didn't want to take any chances. Tabby held his hand as she led him to her room, the one door everyone obeyed the lock of, and Mammon's heart pounded loudly.

He wanted nothing more than to keep her to himself, to kiss her over and over again, hold her in his arms, revel in the fact that she wanted _him_ , of all demons or humans or angels of the world. He still half-expected to wake up in the storm, to find out he'd hit his head when he fell in the river, that none of this was real.

Just how long they'd kissed in the rain he wasn't even sure, he'd been so doubtful that her feelings could possibly be true, that her wanting him would last beyond the end of those kisses.

Eventually his human had pulled him back into the heart of the Devildom, holding his hand and nuzzling into his arm, not letting his worries win. They'd stopped for food and hot drinks, Tabby curled around him in the café, the window steaming from their damp clothes or perhaps because of more kisses, and he was pretty sure he'd mostly been talking gibberish, his mouth running at fifty million miles per hour.

As they got to her room, he hurried inside, about to take off his wet shirt before he stopped himself, realising how that might look. Tabby turned from locking her door, and smirked at him as she kicked off her boots. 

"You gonna stay in wet clothes?" 

Mammon blushed even as he rolled his eyes. 

"Didn't want ta look like I was, ya know…"

"Like what?" she asked, mischievously, and he huffed a laugh.

"Tryna have my way with ya."

"Oh, that would be a terrible thing to suggest," she purred, coming over to him, her fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt, one by one.

His breath stuttered at her taking the lead, at her _wanting_ him. 

"I mean it," he managed, stroking her cheek softly, and she paused, looking up at him. "I don't want ya thinking that's all I've been after."

"I know, wolf," she smiled before leaning up and kissing him gently. "And we don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with either-" 

Mammon blinked in surprise. That hadn't ever been a priority of anyone he'd been with before… 

"-but I'm not gonna let you stay in wet clothes. Even a demon can get a cold, y'know. So, either there's your spare clothes in the wardrobe-"

She nodded her head, as she pressed against him. 

"-or you can get into bed and we can think of ways to warm up."

His body responded immediately to her last words, which he knew Tabby _had_ to feel, but she waited, and he realised she wanted him to verbalise what he was comfortable with.

"I, uh, like the warming up in bed option," he grinned, ducking his head slightly, and she ran her fingers down the open gap of his shirt, featherlight across his chest. "Fuck-" 

He gasped at her touch, and he expected teasing words at his reaction but instead she lifted up on her tiptoes and kissed him, gradually increasing the intensity as she undid the last of his buttons, pushing his shirt back and onto the floor. He hesitantly ran his fingers under the hem of her top, and she traced her hands down his arms, breaking the kiss only as long as it took her to take her own top off. 

Mammon effortlessly undid her bra, and she threw it to one side as he pulled her tight against him, growling at the feel of her heated skin against his as he kissed her ravenously. He slowly moved her towards the bed, wanting to enjoy the view he was being given and prevent her from straining her neck at their height difference. His heart thundered in his chest as she tugged him down above her, and he blindly pushed the duvet to one side, out of their way. 

Her fingers ghosted down the hard muscles of his chest, further down to rest above the waist of his jeans, and as her hips moved against him, he moaned into her mouth. He pulled back, a little embarrassed, but she was looking up at him with those pretty eyes and an expression he could only describe as… 

_Adoration? For me…_

"Damn," he sighed happily, leaning his forehead against hers as he purred loudly, and she giggled, her hand going to his hair to pet him gently.

"Happy growls?" she asked softly, and he grinned. 

"Definitely," he pulled back a little, his eyes travelling down her body, his hand following the same path. "Yer so beautiful, kitten."

He began kissing down her neck, letting his fangs scrape a little as her breath hitched, and as he listened to her breathy moans for guidance, he marked her slightly on her collarbone, low enough that it could be hidden. Her whole body lifted against his as he did, her hand between them moving over the hard and insistent bulge in his jeans, and he growled, torn between wanting her to take the lead and his own desires.

Mammon’s breath stuttered as her fingers teased cleverly, and he reluctant moved backwards before he lost his mind completely, working his way down her body with his lips and tongue, purring his approval.

As he kissed across her stomach, he licked just above where clothes interrupted, and looked up at her with a smile. 

"Are these coming off, too?" he murmured.

" _Yes_. Wanna take them off for me?" 

"Yer wish is my command."

And her command was something he was _extremely_ happy to obey, but as he paused from what he was doing, his body suddenly froze up, as doubt rushed through him.

_What am I doing? She can't be thinking right. I was supposed ta push her away! This isn't what she- I'M not what she- fuck, fuck-_

A warm hand stroked under his jaw, and Mammon let himself be directed back up the bed, his thoughts tripping over each other as all his self-hatred crowded back into his mind. Tabby pressed gentle kisses up his neck, her hands tracing soothing patterns on his back, and he sighed as he cuddled into her, his emotions tangled. 

"What do you need, my wolf?" she murmured, and he pulled back to meet her gaze, feeling lost. "Kisses and cuddles are a good way to warm up too, sweetheart. We don't have to do anything else."

"But I wanna," he growled. "Very, very much. It's just-" 

He swallowed hard, shoving his usual armoured walls to one side.

"-Are _you_ sure, Tabs? I'm not… I'm not exactly yer only option, ya know? Plenty of people have shown they're interested in you. And literally none of them would ever think you'd pick me. _I_ never thought you'd pick me." 

She curled her fingers back in his hair as she smiled at him, and his breath trembled a little.

"I picked you a long time ago," her nose crinkled as she petted him tenderly. "You think just anyone keeps half their everyday things in my room? Your toothbrush is next to mine, your clothes are in my wardrobe, I've slept next to you almost every night-" 

"Well, yeah, but that's 'cause I imposed on ya. That wasn't really yer choice." 

"Mammon, you're not the only one who _tried_ ," she huffed a laugh as he looked at her in shock. "You're just the only one I _wanted_. I invited you. I chose you. I've been wanting to kiss you and ask you out for ages. I’ve just been waiting on you, wolf. I'm _yours_."

His words were swallowed by his emotions, as realisation crashed down upon him. Regardless of his own insecurities, his self-loathing, his expectation of insults… he couldn't deny that wasn't how Tabby had ever seen him.

_She’s never bullshitted me, not once. An’ she’s seen more of me than anyone else ever has. So she means it… she really-?_

He kissed her urgently, pouring everything he had into her. The demon growled as her fingers pulled lightly at his hair, and he rocked his body against her, feeling her shiver happily. He pulled back with a gasp, and seeing her amused expression he snorted a laugh. 

"Yeah, I get it! I'm a silly wolf, huh?" 

" _My_ silly wolf," she smirked, and she pulled him down by the back of his neck, sinking her teeth into his throat as she marked him as her own, making him moan loudly as he saw stars. 

_Fuckin' HELL-_

Mammon was no inexperienced demon, but he was pretty sure he could have come untouched from that alone, his human _claiming_ him, knowing that mark would be visible for all to see. Not hiding her claim, flaunting it. Flaunting _him_. 

She kissed up his neck, and he captured her lips hungrily as she dragged her nails lightly down his back, moaning his encouragement as she pressed harder, the slightest edge of delicious pain. He scooted back down the bed, undressing her with a smirk, his natural cockiness newly strengthened by the trust he had in her feelings.

_Fuckin' gorgeous._

Tabby giggled at his expression and he threw her a cheeky wink. 

"I believe I was about ta bestow the skills of the Great Mammon upon ya."

"Mm, best be good for me and get to it, your greatness." 

Something about her words made his heart beat even faster, and he struggled to stay gentle as he got rid of her remaining clothes, his hands roving across her skin hungrily as he kissed and pressed his fangs against her legs. With more patience he'd have worshipped every inch of skin, revelled in her scent, reduced her to a trembling mess begging for more, but alas his greed demanded otherwise and he could only do his best to hold back, to tease, as his breath fell across where she was most sensitive, making her tremble in anticipation.

 _Beautiful_. _So wet already, just for me. My wildcat…_

His teasing couldn't last long, and he licked a hot stripe against her, growling as he heard her sharp intake of breath. Her fingers threaded into his hair, as he devoured her taste, her scent, her everything, and wanted more, more, more…

" _Fuck_ , Mammon- you're so fucking good-" 

His heart lurched in his chest with her praise, and he steadily worked out exactly what she liked as he circled his tongue, purring as she pulled lightly at his hair to guide him, instructing him, more praise falling from her lips like the rain that had blessed their first kiss-

"Oh _shit_ , just like that, wolf… ah- you're amazing…"

She crested beneath him beautifully as his thoughts became a little blurry around the edges, her words alone taking him to a space he could usually only ever access with pain and humiliation. Tabby's praise was the brightest gold he'd ever found, and he languidly licked her, not wanting to overstimulate her too fast… but he was _so_ damn greedy, and he pushed his tongue inside her as she moaned his name brokenly.

Mammon knew he didn't have to hide himself with his kitten - that was something he'd been sure of even when he'd convinced himself romance was impossible - and he eased into his powers, showing her _exactly_ what this demon lord was capable of. 

Her back arched from the bed, and he could hear that her voice had become muffled, as she tried not to scream the entire house down. He moved his fingers wickedly, circling in teasing motions as he fucked her thoroughly with his powerful, shape-changing tongue, and her whole body tightened like a bow, making him moan himself as he took her right up to the edge and back down, over and over, until suddenly she broke, her fingers harsh in his hair as she flooded his mouth with the taste he knew he would never, _ever_ get enough of.

He pulled back gently with a grin, feeling delightfully sloppy, and he heard her warm laughter, amongst the mess of jagged gasps and whimpers from her aftershocks, as he moved up her body to nuzzle against her neck. Tabby wrapped herself around him, breathing hard, and he purred as she gently stroked through his hair even as she recovered.

"So," he murmured, "did I do good?" 

He grinned as she chuckled, lifting himself to meet her gaze. Her eyes sparkled up at him.

"You did amazing," she smiled, kissing his nose as he blushed. "Such a clever wolf for me."

Mammon growled without really meaning to, and she tilted her head before moving her hips against him, leaning in to whisper by his ear.

"You're so fucking _good_ , Mammon."

He moaned wantonly, pulling her into a desperate kiss, losing himself in her as she deepened it, wanting more, more, more-

He was kissing her breathless and he pulled back sharply, remembering she needed more oxygen than he did.

_I've gotta calm down, I can't- I won't-_

"You're wearing too many clothes, wolf. You okay to take them off?" 

"Yeah," he gasped. 

The fact she kept checking with him, making sure _he_ was comfortable… he wanted to ravish her and hold her tenderly all in one go, a mixture of feelings he'd never experienced with anyone else.

He shoved his remaining clothes down and out the way, and as she pulled him back down on top of her he growled as his rock hard length pressed against her, slightly unhinging his mind.

"So, question," Tabby murmured, and he focused on her eyes and her smile, stroking her cheek softly. "I'm protected against human sperm, and I've tested clear… But uh, is demon stuff different, or…?" 

"You've got yer implant right?" he asked, and she nodded. 

He’d felt the small object in her upper arm one night, and she’d explained before he could ask. For non-powered beings, humans sure had a lot of ingenuity, though he knew his wildcat would prefer the demon ability to simply switch certain functions off entirely.

"Demons ain't got any tricks for that,” he confirmed. “And no, I'm totally clear on the other front, but…"

He winced slightly, and she kissed him gently. Mammon leaned his forehead against hers, trying to find the right words.

"I'm a demon, Tabs."

"I had noticed, wolf." 

"Yeah, but… look, it's not unknown for lesser demons ta fool around with humans. Plenty of kids end up with weird powers that way. But, aside from all the stuff about how I'm the Great Mammon… I am a proper demon, y'know? I'm not- I'm not the good guy."

"Mammon-" 

"An' I know. I believe ya when ya tell me how ya feel. Even if it still seems like a dream but… Tabs, I don't want ta hurt you."

"Can that happen?" she asked softly. 

"I don't know. I dunno anyone who's done this. I'd guess Asmo an' maybe Diavolo have but most of us avoid non-magical humans... It's just, I don't want to hurt ya, but you've seen my demon form come out before when I'm, uh, y'know. Passionate or whatever. I can't hurt you, kitten. I _can't_."

Mammon had never lost control in front of her. Truthfully, he hadn't lost control at all in a very long time. Unlike his brothers, all of whom were often provoked into flipping the fuck out, part of his own immense power was in the amount of control he exercised over it. Lucifer had the edge in brute strength, but when it came to restraint, none came close to the second-born Lord.

But it wasn't enough to ease his worries. If there was even the _slightest_ chance of him hurting Tabby-

"Hey," she stroked the side of his face, and he lifted himself a little, searching her eyes for any sign of fear. "It's okay, Mammon. I understand. How about we just take things slow, and, hmm… Maybe I take charge? And if you start to feel anything going off track, we slow back down."

"You'd be okay with that?" he bit his lip slightly, annoyed at his lack of confidence. "I don't want ta frustrate ya or, ya know. I don't want ta- to…" 

_I can't even fuckin' say it._

Tabby smirked, and with a quick move, pushed him to the side and on to his back, flipping them almost before he'd realised what was happening. Arousal shot through him at her taking control, and he moaned slightly as she pressed herself back down against him, perfectly lined up as she moved deliciously slowly, his hard cock thrumming against her.

"My dear wolf," she purred, kissing up his neck as her claws dug into his shoulder, her other hand softly tracing down the side of his body. "My great, amazing Mammon. You could never, _ever_ disappoint me." 

_How does she read me so damn well?!_

As her lips grazed his, he kissed her fiercely, moaning into her mouth as he passed full control to her, his worries melting away beneath her surety. Tabby started grinding slowly against him, and he could feel how slick she still was as she moved herself sinfully along his aching length, clearly enjoying his well placed piercings.

"I did suspect," he panted as she pressed kisses to his neck, "that you might like takin' the lead, bosscat…" 

"Suspect…?" she asked huskily, her lips barely brushing his ear as she kept teasing him so perfectly. "Or hope?" 

_Fuck me-_

His human chuckled, and he realised his thoughts were spilling out as words, but he was fairly sure he no longer had the spare blood supply needed to blush.

She didn't have the strength to truly pin him beneath her, but Mammon knew his submission to her was all encompassing. Had she wanted, she could have easily used their pact to bind him in place, but he realised with a sudden burst of happiness that at no point today had she used that power. Every request had been so carefully phrased - the choice had always been his. 

_Equals. 'Cause she knows that's important ta me. And ta her._

_But it also means, it anything did happen, she DOES have a way ta stop me-_

He gasped suddenly, his mind short-circuiting as her fingers wrapped around his leaking cock, trapping him between her hand and her slick folds, teasing him mercilessly as he was so close to where he desperately wanted to be, powerless to get there.

" _Fuck!_ Tabby, fuckin' _christ-_ " 

She leaned in with a wicked smile, her breath warm against his ear as her other hand lightly lay against the side of his throat. 

"Something you want, my handsome wolf?" 

"Fuckin' fuck, _yes_! Please, wanna be inside you, Tabs. Please, please… kitten, _please…_ " 

"You are _so_ gorgeous when you beg, sweet thing." 

_Fuck fuck fuck-_

His head tilted back as she allowed just the tip of him to enter, holding him there as he gasped, and she pressed soft kisses up his bared throat, his pulse fluttering beneath her tightening hand as he begged.

"More, more, _please_ , more kitten- _Fuck_ , more…" 

_So warm, tight, fuck-_

Tabby leaned back above him until she was sitting astride him but with sufficient distance to stop him sinking in, slowly inching him inside as he panted, and he couldn't stop his hands from moving all over her body, his eyes from devouring her, his mouth from swearing and his need for more, more, more-

_More, more, please, more..._

"Fuck, Mammon," she moaned softly, and he fought back a snarl as she clenched around him. "You feel so _fucking_ good-"

He still hadn't bottomed out, but the Avatar of Greed couldn't keep himself away from her lips any longer. He lifted himself up to meet her, to have her in his lap, and she kissed him long and slow, tempering his greediness to keep him calmer. Mammon whimpered into her mouth as she began moving, fucking him as slowly as she kissed, and he ran his hand into her hair, holding her close. 

The pleasure was overwhelming, surrounded by her heat, her presence, her, her, _her_. The slow tempo grounded him, let him feel every moment and sensation, his awareness of everything else fading as he caressed her body, holding her close, not wanting to ever let go. 

When she broke the kiss, she leaned her forehead against his, her breath stuttering. 

"You okay, kitten?" he murmured quietly. 

"I'm bloody amazing," she smirked, and he huffed a laugh, quickly choked by a groan as she finally sank down on him fully.

" _Tabs…_ " 

His mind was a swirl of emotions, of things he wanted to say, and things he was terrified to verbalise. Instead he held her face as he kissed her, trying to show her everything he felt, as his heart pounded in his chest.

Mammon trailed a hand down her body, still caressing her skin, until he reached his destination, his fingers circling gently. As he'd done with his tongue before, he leaned into his power and made a slight adjustment to his measurements inside her. Tabby made a delicious mewl, her head thrown back.

"Oh my- holy _crap_ -! How are you so _fucking_ incredible, Mammon-? ah…"

He kissed and nibbled into her neck as she picked up the pace, fucking him harder as she panted her praise, and he was so damn close himself, gritting his teeth to keep his own climax at bay as she clenched around him sinfully. She still had full control, and he realised he was _more_ than okay with the arrangement, completely captivated by how much she wanted him, that he could make her feel _this_ good. 

Her praise turned into babbling curses as she tightened further, a strong tremble running through her, and he leaned in by her ear to growl his request as he pressed his fingers firmly. 

"Come for me, kitten. _Please_." 

She kissed him wildly, all teeth and tongue as she muffled her yell into his mouth, only pulling back when he started to shake. Her eyes were blown wide, her hair tousled, her cheeks red, and she looked wonderfully, beautifully fucked.

_Damn… my wildcat, mine… fuckin' gorgeous-_

"So good for me, my Mammon," she praised, holding his throat as he growled loudly. "Can you let me feel you come inside me, my wolf?" 

The pleasure slamming through his body crested as soon as he let go, and he cried her name as he came hard, his vision blurring as bliss overwhelmed him, the release on top of the relief that she was safe, that he hadn't hurt her, all too much for his struggling brain to cope with… 

~~~

Mammon came back to himself with a jolt, tension rushing through him in case he was somewhere dangerous - not an uncommon occurrence in his lifetime of misdeeds and punishments.

Almost immediately though, the soothing fingers in his hair, and warm body pressed against his chest relaxed him as Tabby's scent wrapped him in comfort. It was the same reason he always slept so much better beside her, his human keeping the nightmares at bay.

She leaned back a little and he realised he was still sitting on her bed, his kitten in his lap, and as his cock twitched he couldn't resist looking smug at the fact he was still inside her.

"There's my Mammon," she chuckled, and he laughed, kissing her.

He threw himself backwards on the bed, holding her to him, and rolled her underneath him again, fluttering kisses across her face, her neck, her chest… 

"Oh my god!" Tabby giggled, and he paused, grinning at her. 

"Actually, I'm yer demon, but I'll accept god status too." 

"You are ridiculous!" 

"And _you_ just had sex with me, so ya know, glass stones an' all that." 

"Glass _houses_ , doofus!" 

"Who'd build a house outta glass? _That's_ ridiculous." 

She dissolved into more laughter and he beamed at her. He couldn't remember ever being this happy before, this… 

_Free_. _To just be entirely me._

She stroked his cheek as she quietened, and he kissed her gently, holding his weight above her.

"Thank you," he murmured. 

He saw her about to make a joke, but she stopped herself, and interlaced her fingers with his, squeezing his hand.

"I should go clean up quick, wolf." 

He growled his disapproval and she laughed as he moved off of her.

"Fine," he huffed. "But then it's round two!" 

He watched her giggle as she crossed over to her en suite, and considered that his view was certainly an enjoyable one. His own choice would be to stay wrapped around her forever, as impractical as that was, but he was surprised by the fact he stayed completely relaxed.

Mammon hadn't exactly had past relationships. What he had experienced were past _entanglements_ \- brief, lengthy, welcome and otherwise. But even positive times had always ended in him needing to get away, to retreat to his own space, to protect his fragile ego from his own self-loathing.

Where he was now though, was the same place he'd found comfort on a level he wasn't used to. Tabby didn't see him as everyone else did, batting away his own criticisms of himself with ease. Now that his own plans of falling on his sword were obliterated, he could admit to himself that they’d been pretty much dating for a while now. Sharing a bed, seeking each other out for comfort, fun, reassurance… Trusting each other.

He had never allowed anyone to see his self-doubts, knowing they were ammunition to those who insulted him casually and otherwise. But with her, they spilled out… even during sex. And the result wasn't humiliation or shame, but security and calm.

A warm damp cloth smacked him in the chest, making him laugh at Tabby's lack of embarrassment with such things, and he heard her humming to herself from the bathroom as she finished up. 

Mammon lay there smiling as he cleaned up, for once letting his worries lay undisturbed.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first in a pair of near turnabout chapters, Tabby's PoV is up next ^^
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Flesh by Simon Curtis
> 
> Push up to my body sink your teeth into my flesh  
> (Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh)  
> Bite into me harder sink your teeth into my flesh  
> (Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh)  
> Hold me up against the wall  
> Give it 'till I beg, give me some more  
> Make me bleed, I like it rough  
> Make it rough  
> Rough  
> ROUGH!  
> Push up to my body sink your teeth into my flesh


	31. Even Though I Try Not To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [majority of chapter is rated E!]

Tabby had victory danced her way across the bathroom, her heart pounding out her chest as she gripped the countertop for some measure of stability, trying to grab a hold of her out of control emotions.

Not only had she _finally_ kissed her demon - and wow, what a kisser he was - she was delighted that Mammon had managed to accept her feelings as reality, breaking through his own self-doubt and self-criticism. To put his trust in her.

_And I'm pretty sure I have never been more aroused, fucking hell…_

She splashed some cold water on her face as she cleaned up, using quick finger swipes to tidy her eyeliner where it had given up in the face of Mammon's sheer skill in the bedroom. It had been longer than she cared to count since she'd last hooked up with someone she really cared for, and while Tabby was far from inexperienced, she was absolutely certain nothing could have prepared her for _that_. 

_An immortal being has surely had a lot of time to practise… Then again, given how I feel about him, that has to be a big factor as well. This isn’t just a random hook up. I’m in deep shit._

How she felt about Mammon was something she was trying very hard not to think about, even as her mind became crowded with those exact worries. She'd been so focused on being gentle with him, of giving him the time and space he needed, and trying to work out what his internal battle was about - all of it was her putting him first, like nobody else did, but it also meant she'd been able to pretend her own emotions weren’t an issue. Which had suited her perfectly.

Because those feelings were terrifying.

_I've worked so hard to keep him from being hurt, but at the same time… I didn't stop pursuing him. It was me that kissed him. And I can't- I-_

Tabby had finished cleaning up and was now staring at herself in the mirror as her thoughts spiralled. When she was with Mammon, it was hard to focus on these fears. The same feeling of safety that had alarmed her at first was now a blanket of reassurance. But whenever she stopped to breathe, to clear her head, she couldn’t help but compare her current situation to all the times in her past where things had started to look up, only for reality to bite back all the harder and smack her face into the dirt.

_I'm not good with emotions. But around Mammon, it's easier. Except-_

She dropped her head, avoiding her own eyes. All of the questions she’d been unable to answer pressed down on her heavily. The age difference between them. The fact he didn’t live in the world she would be returning to. That he was a demon and she didn’t even really know what that _meant_. Her own physical fragility, and what that might do to him even if she kept her mental struggles contained.

_I'm guaranteeing he will be hurt, one way or another. He's immortal, I'm not. But I'm trapped, because I know that I-I've really fallen for him. Even with all the build up between us, I'd never go this fast, but I've never been so sure. He won't hurt me, I know that. I believe that._

_But what about me hurting him?_

~~~

"C'mere, kitten." 

"Mm, I like it when you call me that," his human smiled as she got into bed and curled up around him, her head resting on his chest.

 _So warm. My soft wildcat._

Mammon pulled the duvet up to keep her cosy, stroking her hair gently. 

"I'm glad," he murmured. "I've never been one for names before. But bein' your wolf makes me very happy. An’ my kitten could only ever be my Tabby-cat."

She squeezed him, and Mammon was glad his blush was hidden from view, reflexively still trying to hide such things.

He'd never made a secret of the fact that he considered her as being his, though he'd deliberately left that definition open to interpretation. Most would assume he was referring to their pact, and his position as Avatar of Greed meaning that he didn't share.

He'd tried to convince himself that's all it was for a long time. That referring to her as "his human" was to remind others that he was the Demon Lord, and the one with the power - even if the pact made that false. 

The truth was that if Tabby had picked any other person down here to date properly, it would have destroyed him. He'd _wanted_ before, many times, but he'd never _needed_. Not like this. And while it was entirely new territory for him, he had one thing he could cling to - he was _her_ wolf. And if that was true, then she was _his_ kitten. 

"The reaction to this," Mammon hesitated, searching for the right words, "to _us_ , might be kinda dramatic. My obvious greatness aside, if you wanna keep it quiet, I understand. An' I _really_ like it but I can heal up the mark on my neck ta hide it if ya want? It's okay."

"Mm, pass," her fingers traced shapes on his chest as she snuggled into him. "I want to be able to hold your hand and smooch you wherever I please, and I absolutely _will_."

He could hear the smirk in her voice and he grinned widely. The lovebite on his throat had certainly suggested she didn't want to hide their relationship, but still… he would have understood the other path too. If Tabby had chosen anyone else, he couldn't see there being much fallout. But for her to pick the scumbag-

"Besides, it won't be a surprise to everyone, wolf. Beel knows for one." 

_Beel?_

"He does?" 

"He guessed your feelings were deeper than you were trying to pretend. I had doubts sometimes, and he kept encouraging me." 

"Huh," Mammon was genuinely shocked. "I mean, he is the only one that doesn't take every opportunity ta insult me. Beel doesn't really insult anyone. I, uh, actually kinda thought ya were maybe interested in him…?"

"He's a good friend. I feel safe around him. Well, as long as I have emergency snacks on me!" 

He kissed the top of her head, feeling more secure than ever, and she squeezed him a little.

_I'm such an idiot._

"I kept wanting to ask you on a date," he said slowly, "but then I'd talk myself out of it. One minute I wanted ya all to myself, hatin' others gettin' closer, an’ the next I was thinking I couldn't do that to you."

"Do what?" she asked softly. 

"You deserve better, Tabs. An' I know, I do believe you don't see me that way, I do. But it doesn't change how I see myself. I'm a demon an' you're a human, y'know? I kept tying myself up in stupid knots." 

"That's not stupid, sweetheart. I was torn as well-”

_She was?_

“-More than a few times I wanted to just kiss your face off, but I was so scared of hurting you, making you panic. What you said today, about not being used to people being nice or kind to you? That's a pretty awful thing."

"Yeah," he winced slightly. "I mean, I _do_ deserve a lot of it. I've been on my best behaviour since you arrived. Normally I'm stealing way more an’ gambling up huge debts. I'm a pain with all the sin stuff."

"It seems to me like the others get more of a pass on their 'sin stuff' though," she pointed out, the telltale fierceness back in her voice making him smile. "And nobody else gets as much mean treatment. You even do the opposite of your sin by helping others too. But what I was meaning is, I can understand why you needed more time. Though I was almost at the point of jumping you." 

Mammon chuckled, fighting down his blush. 

"So no hidin'?" 

"Nope!" 

"I'm glad, kitten. But I don't think it's gonna go over well with the others." 

"The fuss will die down," she murmured. "My feelings for you aren't a secret, Mammon. Plus, I wanna show off my hot boyfriend."

He huffed a laugh, and she propped herself up to look at him, her eyes sparkling, but he could see the sliver of vulnerability in them, his human letting her own walls down ever so slightly.

"I've never been a hot boyfriend before, Tabs. Only a hot Mammon-" 

She stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh again.

"-but I guess I've gotta keep up with my hot bosscat, right?" 

"Good boy," she purred with a smirk, and he crashed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. 

~~~

_Okay, definitely a praise kink!_

Mammon's kisses were overwhelming, her guardian demon more than able to _show_ her everything he struggled to put into words, his desire almost explosive in its intensity.

He was all too willing to take the submissive role, craving her control, and Tabby wondered if that wasn't partly rooted in his struggle to accept how she saw him, so at odds with his own self-perception, as well as his anxiety for her safety. 

She would be lying if she said she didn't love how vocal he was, his moans at her touch and growls as she enjoyed teasing him just a little, her nails digging into his skin, and her hips moving on the right side of aggressive. It was so easy to just let go of her worries, to forget about the future and just focus on the here and now, of how _right_ it all felt.

"Tabs, please…" 

_So beautiful._

Mammon begged even when he wasn't sure what he sought, just wanting something, anything- 

_Everything?_

-that she could give him, and her heart fluttered at how unguarded he was for her, the trust he had in her care. Could she really dismiss the instincts of someone who had lived so long? Her guardian demon had trusted her from almost the very beginning, cementing that trust by making a pact despite being the one demon who had good reason to never trust anyone at all.

Mammon’s fingers danced lightly across her back, never pushing as hard as she did, his other hand gentle in her hair. All of his fierceness was in his kiss, his gentle hold keeping her on top, and the dominance inside her purred its approval.

Tabby pressed kisses down his chest, moving as slowly as she could, mapping out his body and committing to memory every touch that made him shiver and moan. The Avatar of Greed was being _so_ good, never challenging her control, or losing patience to take over himself.

She began murmuring praise as she got lower, smiling as he whined, before his body began to tense up, surely realising her plan.

_How? How can one person be so damn gorgeous?!_

"Kitten, y-ya don't have ta-" 

"Wanna taste you, Mammon. Can I?" 

"Fuck! _Please…_ "

She looked up at him, smirking at his blush as he watched her, his eyes totally blown, and she swallowed hard at the sight of him, the wildness he was keeping contained. Keeping her eyes on his, she licked up the length of him slowly, feeling the contrast between hard cock and hard metal, his piercings making her squeeze her own thighs together.

_So perfect…_

Piercings were a definite weakness of hers, and her demon seemed to have chosen his for the pleasure they gave - Mammon’s tongue piercing was heavenly, and he had a ladder of double piercings on the underside of his shaft that explained part of why she’d nearly lost her damn mind when he was inside her.

_Fewer than I thought, though I guess that takes into account his shapeshifting._

"I-I-" he stuttered prettily, his hand twitching as if to go to her hair but never quite getting there. "I mean… What size d'ya prefer?" 

_What size do I-? Oh. OHHHH._

"What's your actual size, gorgeous?" she asked, grinning wolfishly as he blushed again.

She was thankful her face was fixed in a grin as the large demon package got even bigger, and she realised he'd been going easy on her.

_Aye carumba…!_

"Tsk tsk," she managed with a smirk, "holding out on me?"

"I just--HOLY HELL!" 

Tabby swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, drawing him into her mouth with a little pressure, and let her mouth water, getting him nice and slick as she worked out her approach. He tasted so much of _him_ , like caramelised sugar in winter, a sweetness that slightly unhinged her mind as she worked him with one hand, alternating between kitten licks and taking him in her mouth a little further each time.

All she could hear was his swearing, praising, and noises she was pretty sure failed to be words at all, and she hummed as she worked, utterly intoxicated by him. There were heavy shudders going through him as he gasped, and when she vocalised her own enjoyment she could tell he was getting extremely close.

_So sensitive, fuck..._

She splayed her spare hand across his tense abs as she swallowed him deeper, edging him into her throat at her own pace, and as he moved to protest she flexed her palm, reminding him of who was in control as he moaned loudly. 

" _Kitten_ , I can't- I'm gonna-" 

Tabby growled her approval, and picked up her pace, looking up to see-

 _Head tipped back, so flushed, trembling, fucking beautiful for me, MINE…_

Hot liquid shot into her throat and she pulled back to hold him in her mouth, gulping down and confirming what she'd suspected in the bathroom-

_Demons cum a WHOLE lot more than humans, fuck me! Glad my jaw held out, definitely doable, very doable. Haha, doable! Jeez, I feel high as fuck._

She finished up gently, meaning to cuddle up next to her wolf and straighten her head out, but Mammon hauled her up the bed to kiss her desperately, and arousal crashed through her as he tasted himself on her tongue. 

He rolled her underneath him again, not breaking the kiss, and she gasped into his mouth as his fingers pushed inside her.

"So wet for me, Tabs," he growled, his eyes flashing blue and gold, "fuck, you drive me wild…" 

She could feel him hard again already as he thrust against her leg in time with his fingers inside her, and she dragged her claws sharply across his back, his moan shooting straight through her as he kissed her harder. He moved his thumb across her clit, and she could have sworn there was some kind of vibration, a power buzzing against her, making her gasp his name, the demon drawing his fangs down her open throat.

_Bite me, please, please, please-_

Tabby had barely enough sense left not to verbalise the command, knowing he’d feel guilty if he did, and not wanting him to stop taking charge, to leash this part of himself back up again. As the pleasure sparked through her, she mewled, trying to close the distance, wanting him inside her, and whether it was written on her face or not, Mammon quickly pulled his fingers out and hauled her down the bed a little, pushing her legs back and up, before getting himself in position.

Almost before she could take a breath, her demon kissed her in a frenzy, frantic and passionate, and in one thrust buried himself to the hilt, pulling back and slamming back in, his eyes turning more and more gold as her mind went to absolute pieces.

_askdajalf_

His fingers were back on her clit, his power buzzing, and her back arched as she bit into his shoulder to muffle her yell, falling back in a puddle of total bliss.

Mammon leaned his forehead against hers, panting, and taking her left hand he interlaced his fingers with hers, the cool metal of his rings jolting some kind of rationality back into her. Dimly she recognised he’d switched his size back down, the proof being that she hadn’t just been torn apart, but fuck _damn_ , he was amazing.

"Tabs…" he gasped, squeezing her hand with his, "please, I need ya to use the pact, kitten. Order me to slow down. _Please_."

There was a tremble in his voice, and she could see his fear, his need for reassurance and help. 

"Okay, sweetheart," she nodded, and saw the relief in his eyes. "Mammon, go deep and slow for me." 

His pace changed immediately, tension draining from his body as she sighed happily, wanting to wrap herself around him, but his eyes had fixed to her chest, and she saw he was-

_Upset? Shit, we gotta stop-_

"I heard when a human uses a pact," he breathed, his smile reassuring as he kept fucking her slowly, "the demon's mark can show on their skin. Like a tattoo, that only shows when it's bein' used-"

_Like Solomon's one for Asmo?_

"-If the human an' demon are close, the mark changes shape to reflect that… You've got one for me, Tabs. I didn't know. An' it's- it's above your heart." 

Tabby looked down and saw dark lines, a little out of focus due to how close they were, but they looked like…

"A wolf," she gasped, before grinning at him. " _My_ wolf." 

A wolf head, howling, with her demon’s mark making up some of the lines, protecting her heart. After that first accidental use, she'd been so careful with her words, never activating any of her pacts again. For Mammon's to be above her heart... 

_I can worry and deny it all I like, but that's pretty damn clear. He has my heart._

Mammon had teared up, and she kissed him gently, stroking her fingers into his hair as he deepened the kiss. His other hand had moved down to circle her slowly, but he was trembling head to toe, and she knew he had to be close.

"Go a little harder," she murmured, pressing soft kisses up his neck, moaning a little as he hit the perfect rhythm. 

Her demon came as he kissed her, no longer wild but perfectly tender, Mammon pouring his feelings into her, and she knew that she would do anything it took to prevent him from ever being hurt, least of all by her. 

Keeping her in his arms, still inside her, the guardian demon moved her onto her side, facing him as he kissed her forehead.

“Not letting ya go this time,” he murmured.  
  
“Y’know, I’m pretty sure I’m not gonna be able to walk straight for a while anyway,” she quipped, seeing him grin.

He nuzzled against her face, and while Mammon was usually all noise and action, the quiet and calm suited him just as well. His cool skin felt incredible against her overheated body, and she wondered how he could stand it - or if the heat was as pleasing to him as the opposite was to her.

"Can I keep you?" he breathed, pulling her closer.

_My heart..._

"Always, wolf."

Her demon purred against her, and she smiled, her fingers gentle in his white hair. He was beautiful, wild and soft, and she was sure now that he wasn't fully submissive, not really. That role gave him a lot of comfort, and he certainly enjoyed it, but his feral side was far more than typical brat behaviour. 

If it wasn't for the fact she hated and feared angels, that was the word she'd have used to describe Mammon. He was the least demonic demon she had come across, and the bad behaviour he did partake in was of the kind that she personally didn't hold much objection to.

That he was punished more than any of his brothers made Tabby tremendously angry, and his quiet confession that nobody else was ever kind to him had made her heart ache. 

_Even Satan admitted he thinks Mammon is the best of them. All the others have sins that are practically celebrated, yet the demon who looks like an angel-_

A realisation flew through her brain like lightning, and she tried her hardest not to show it in her body language, still comfortable in her guardian demon’s arms.

_They treat him like he’s still an angel. The rest are judged as demons, but the slightest use of his sin is punished, and his good deeds completely ignored. I know he lets them punish and bully him, to stop them turning on each other, but it’s deeper than that._

_He reminds them of where they came from. So he tries to hide every part of himself-_

_Is that why he wears his tinted glasses? To hide his blue eyes?! Because the only other blue eyes I’ve seen are Simeon and Luke, which maybe means that Mammon has angel eyes-?_

“You okay, kitten?”

Tabby pulled back to meet his gaze, the familiar blue as open and vulnerable as before, and her heart fluttered.

“Very,” she smiled, for once letting her thoughts air without pause. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy before…”

Mammon’s whole face lit up as he leaned forward to kiss her, his fingers lightly stroking her cheek, down to her neck. There was a quiet purr that seemed to wrap itself around her, and Tabby wanted to freeze this moment, to keep it forever.

“I just wanna have you in my arms,” he murmured, “an’ kiss ya for hours an' hours.”

“Well, you know what?” she teased, feeling his heartbeat race beneath her fingertips. “We can do exactly that, my handsome wolf.”

Her demon huffed a laugh, and kissed her.

~~~ 

Mammon hummed happily to himself as he boinged down the stairs, excited to start the new day. He wasn't particularly looking forward to facing his brothers, but he was glad he was going in alone first. Any nastiness would hopefully be over and done with by the time Tabby appeared.

He entered the dining room to see Beel stuffing his face, and Asmo and Satan looking up at him with faux innocent looks. 

_Hmm_.

"Morning y'all," Mammon sat down and began loading his plate, eating at the speed of Beel.

_My energy is in serious need of replenishin’!_

"Ohoho," crowed Asmo. "Looks like somebody was up to no good!" 

"What d'ya mean?" 

"You've got a hickie!" 

"LOL," Levi slouched into the room, highly amused. "Now we know why we couldn't find you last night!" 

_Wait, do they already-?_

"Honestly, this is low even for you," scowled Satan. "Taking Tabby on a date then hooking up with some random? You're such a damn scumbag."

Mammon blinked in confusion, his plan to quickly tell them completely derailed. 

"Why would ya think I did anythin’ like that?!" 

"Oh I don't know," Asmo peered over his coffee cup, looking smug. "Perhaps when your date got _rained_ off?"

_Ugh, for fuck-_

"So I _was_ cursed! Dammit, I knew that was too much bad luck even for me. You guys are the fuckin' worst."

"It was obviously overkill anyway," sighed Satan, with a shake of his head. "Clearly you are more than capable of messing things up yourself. I assume whoever it was has at least left the building?" 

"I wouldn't say that," Mammon shrugged. 

"Ugh, you really are scum," frowned Levi, poking at his food. 

"Morning!" Tabby smiled as she entered the room, sitting at her usual spot between Beel and himself.

"Morfin'!" sprayed Beel, toast crumbs flying everywhere, as Mammon tried to rein in his dopey grin.   
  
The large demon lifted over the plate of his human’s favourite foods he'd kept back for her. 

"Aww, thank you. You're such a sweetheart!" 

Beel blushed happily, resuming his chewing.  
  
 _Come ta think of it, Beel was tryna encourage me ta go after Tabby too. Big guy really does know what he’s talkin’ about..._

"Sooooo, Tabby," Asmo grinned at her, "how did the date go? Tell me _all_ about it."

"Well," she leaned back in her chair, thinking. "It was a lovely location, out in a forest near a river, and a beautiful sunny day. So much wildlife! It really lifted my spirits to be somewhere like that, and to feel the sun on my skin again." 

"Right," murmured Satan, a tad guiltily, "that must have been nice." 

"But some things did start to go wrong," she continued, as Mammon smiled to himself. "We forgot the food, and then it started to rain and it got so slippery I nearly fell in the river. That could have been a disaster with how fast the river had got."

"Yeah, that sounds… dangerous," Asmo gulped, as Mammon thoroughly enjoyed their guilt.

"Mammon saved me though, and it ended up being the best date ever," she smiled at them brightly and Beel gave her a thumbs up before burying himself back in his DDD.

"You mean," Levi looked between them all, confused, "Mammon didn't get all grumpy? But he _hates_ the rain!" 

"I can never stay grumpy when Tabs is around," shrugged Mammon. "An' did you know, kitten, that the rain wasn't of natural causes?" 

Tabby tilted her head, as her eyes widened in realisation. She looked between the three demons on the other side of the table, her gaze settling on Asmo who looked positively miserable. 

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "I didn't think it through. I was just envious of him spending a whole afternoon with you."

"Wait, you cursed them?" Beel looked up from his phone with a frown. "Why would you want it to rain on Tabby?" 

"I didn't think of that! I just wanted to- to-" 

"Ruin our date?" Tabby raised an eyebrow. 

"It's my fault too," sighed Satan. "I didn't discourage him. I apologise."

"Well, no harm done!" 

"Wait, really?" Levi looked surprised. "Aww, I was hoping for fireworks!"

"Sorry ta disappoint ya," beamed Mammon, aware of intense scrutiny from Satan.

"The rain really helped," smiled Tabby. "I might not have had the confidence to kiss Mammon otherwise."

Three mouths dropped open as his younger brothers gaped at him. 

"You guys are dating for real now?" asked Beel, and she nodded happily. "I'm so glad! If you ever need me to sit on Mammon, just message me." 

"Thanks, Beel," she hugged him and he laughed before he headed out the room, whistling cheerfully. 

"Wait… wait…" Asmo stammered. "Wait…" 

"WHAT?" leaping to his feet, Satan exploded as Levi stayed silent, the otaku’s jaw still hanging open.

"Cool it," warned Mammon, growling slightly.

"Cool _what_?" an icy voice rang out as Lucifer swept into the room. "Well? Someone tell me what the problem is, right now." 

"There's no problem," Tabby held up her hands, glancing at Satan who swallowed hard and sat back down. "I was just answering questions about our date yesterday."

"And," added Mammon, "letting ya know we're dating." 

Lucifer burst out laughing, and took his seat, shaking his head.

"Life would be so much easier without you around little brother," he hummed, "but far less amusing."

Tabby raised an eyebrow, and Lucifer met her gaze, his smile faltering. He looked between her and Mammon, then to the other brothers. Satan was glaring into space, Asmo looked utterly confused, and Levi was bright red.

As Lucifer turned back to her, Tabby nodded.

"I asked Mammon to go out with me," she smiled as Mammon found her hand under the table, giving it a squeeze, "and I'm really glad he said yes! So yeah, we're a couple." 

"I… see," Lucifer struggled to maintain his composure. "I guess that shouldn't be that surprising. He does seem to make you… happy. I trust this won't interfere with your studies?" 

"'Course not." 

"Then I... have no objection."

"Diavolo might," muttered Satan. 

"No, I don't think so," Lucifer shook his head. "I imagine he'll be delighted. Now if the rest of you have finished, you can give me and Tabby some privacy to talk." 

Satan's chair scraped across the floor as he shot out of the room, followed by Asmo and Levi. As Mammon got up, he leaned over to reassure Tabby and she kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. 

He walked out, the door closing behind him, but no matter how hard he strained he couldn't hear a thing. 

_She'll be fine._

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> War of Hearts by Ruelle
> 
> Stay with me  
> A little longer  
> I will wait for you  
> Shadows creep  
> And want grows stronger  
> Deeper than the truth
> 
> I can't help but love you  
> Even though I try not to  
> I can't help but want you  
> I know that I'd die without you


	32. Dreaming of Angels

As far as she knew, Tabby was by far the youngest resident of the Devildom, despite the fact that all the demon brothers _looked_ as if they weren’t much older than herself. Beel and Belphie even presented a little younger than that, and it was hard to remember just how very ancient they all were.

But sometimes, when he was stressed or tired or both, Lucifer looked every inch the oldest being in creation, worn down by the centuries, by his rebellion, and by his responsibilities. His request to speak to her hadn’t surprised her, she’d known in her gut that this was unavoidable, and she had steeled her nerves, prepared for the worries that she’d been so busily burying to be dragged out into the cold light of sharp rationality.

Instead, the Avatar of Pride was hesitant, delaying his words and avoiding her eyes. Lucifer Morningstar looked utterly lost. 

_I should say something, right? But he was the one who asked to talk…_

_I don’t know what to say._

Tabby cleared her throat, feeling awkward, and Lucifer seemed to snap out of wherever his mind had just been.

“When Diavolo and I worked out what this exchange program would entail,” he began, leaning stiffly back in his seat as if trying to seem relaxed, “I admit that this was not a possibility I gave much thought to. The idea that a demon might show interest in a human is not incredible, but…”

His brows furrowed as he finally met her eyes.

“I underestimated how much of an impact you might make on the lives of those around me. And I have reacted… unfairly at times. It is hard to accept that a human could be non-judgemental of demons, to make pacts with them for reasons other than power. Mammon has never shown any interest in humans on a personal level-”

She opened her mouth to object, and Lucifer nodded with the smallest smile.

“-his wards not withstanding. I gave him the responsibility of watching over you because I felt he was… the safest to do so.”

“He makes a good guardian demon,” she smiled.

“That’s n- yes. He does. And he is not the only one who might feel protective of you. Try to bear that in mind if our other brothers appear to be upset.”

She bit her lip.

“I didn’t want to upset anyone,” she said softly. “I tried to make my feelings clear, but I’ve never been the best at doing that. Mammon is just, he’s different, y’know? He makes me feel safe and happy, and that’s- it’s not something I’ve had before.”

“He may have his differences,” Lucifer shook his head, “but he remains a demon nonetheless. Are you not concerned for your own soul?”

Tabby tilted her head, trying to work out his meaning. Mammon certainly wasn’t a direct threat to her soul, and the demon in front of her had already admitted as much.

“Because I’m a human who cares for a demon?” she asked, as the Avatar of Pride nodded. “I guess there’s still a lot about the Devildom I don’t know. What I’ve learned at RAD, well it’s clearly been sanitised. And as for what I have seen, this can only be a tiny section of the realm… I’ve no idea what the rest of it is like.”

“When we visited London, and when you went to the human world with Mammon, you used a doorway, a magical seal. The traditional route, which would usually be experienced in reverse, is through the other eight circles. It takes a very long time to traverse, and it is doubtful you would survive it.”

She was having difficulty placing his tone, which was wavering between bluntness and evasive.

“So this part of the Devildom _is_ different,” she murmured. “I don’t know much about souls, Lu, other than the fact mine is apparently shiny. And I don’t know much about demons as a whole. But I don’t judge anyone by what they are, which boxes they’ve been pushed into. I judge them by who they are, the decisions they make. And I understand the opinion that here is worse than my world-”

“A fact. Not an opinion.”

“I think the margin is smaller than you know. If this is the place where human souls come to be punished, consider what kind of evil they wrought when alive to earn it. My world does have light, and life, and many positive things. But it also has pain, and death, and trauma, hate and destruction, poison and evil. It is broken… it broke me. But Mammon, you, all of you! This is where I feel happy. This is where I want to be.”

Tabby swallowed hard, trying not to blush. She hadn’t meant to share quite so much, no matter that it was the truth. Returning to her world with Mammon had been wonderful, but mostly because he was there. If she could find a way to drag sunlight down to the Devildom, she was quite prepared to do everything in her power to never leave.

_And if I choose hell, is that really the same as deserving it? Because as far as I’m concerned, the real hell is where I came from._

“Who would have thought a human like you…” Lucifer’s voice was barely a whisper, trailing off to nothing as he gazed into space, and she felt like she was only barely grasping the edges of this conversation.

“Are you worried about Mammon?” she offered a guess.

The demon was quiet for a long moment, his fingers lightly drumming on the table.

“You expected me to be angry,” he gave a slight nod, “which is understandable. We have had many arguments.”

“Not so many lately,” she smiled. “And the advice you gave me regarding anger and wrath, that meant a lot to me. I’ve always disliked my anger, thinking it made me weak or cruel. Your words really helped me.”

The demon looked surprised, blushing slightly as he ducked his head a little.

“I am glad to hear that. Though I believe Satan would disagree that my advice on such matters is welcome. But no, I am not angry with you. Your feelings towards Mammon seem genuine considering how often you have defended him. And you have clearly had a positive influence on him, for my brother to even take such a step.”

“I’m not gonna hurt him, Lu. There are a lot of unknowns, but happiness is something you have to reach out and take when it comes along. Otherwise, what’s the point in it all?”

The Avatar of Pride stretched as he stood, a silhouette of darkness against the low lighting, and she was struck by how distant he seemed, even though he was only a few feet away. She got to her feet carefully, unsure how to help with his sadness.

“I should let you get to the Academy-” Lucifer nodded, before huffing in surprise as she hugged him tight.

Tabby was not in fact a person who was casual with her hugs, reserving them for the people she cared about most. But as the stiff demon gradually relaxed against her, she realised that the way she worried about him, this frequently over-exhausted and stressed out enigma, was rooted in her fondness for the eldest brother. 

It was not a feeling she had been at all receptive to, her natural distrust of anyone trying to exert authority or dominion over her giving her little patience for his rules, and his treatment of her guardian demon frequently turning her hostile towards Lucifer entirely.

_But the difference between him in that game with no responsibilities, versus being here… he's so weighed down by work and guilt, taking on too much so his brothers have the freedom that he doesn't._

_He has far more walls up than Mammon, but I think he really is just as soft underneath. Soft and lonely._

Aside from anything else, Mammon clearly cared for him greatly, repeatedly defending his older brother as a complex individual, more than simply a prideful or evil being. And his was an opinion she trusted. As the demon pulled back, with a slight blush, she gave him a bright smile and left, remembering how awkward she herself often felt when given a surprise hug.

_That went pretty well? No shouting on either side. He’s definitely worried for Mammon, but why wouldn’t he be?_

_I can say that I won’t hurt him, and mean it as much as I do, but it doesn’t change the fact that because of me, at some point, my wolf will have to deal with grief that he otherwise wouldn’t have had._

~~~ 

>> Mammon: lucifer still in one piece?

<< Tabby: [laughing sticker]

<< Tabby: Yeah, it’s all good. I’ve got some studying to do, be nice to get some peace and quiet at the library. 

>> Mammon: the greed little d’s can help ya, but maybe not with the quiet. They're noisy bastards, the lot of them!

<< Tabby: Gee, I can’t think why...

>> Mammon: [wink sticker]

>> Mammon: i’ve got some stuff ta sort out, but I can swing by later and pick ya up?

<< Tabby: [thanks sticker]

>> Mammon: ❤

<< Tabby: [blow kiss sticker]

Mammon grinned widely as he jiggled his leg impatiently. Waiting around had never been his strong suit, but it was going to take a whole lot to ruin his good mood today. Waking up with his human in his arms was one thing, but waking up with his _partner_ in his arms?

_I don’t wanna leave bed ever again!_

His eyes flickered around the opulent room, reminding him of all the things he was not currently stealing. Usually any trip to Diavolo’s castle was an opportunity to score big but he had other motives today, ones that couldn’t be derailed by petty or major thievery. He still felt like he was being watched, the sensation of eyes burning into the back of his head, and he wondered idly if any of the paintings had cut out eyes for Barbatos to peer through.

_Not that he probably even needs that with his fuckin’ god-powers, ugh._

One of his many books about pulling the perfect con had explained that making someone wait was always a good tactic to wear someone down, to put them in the submissive role, and he figured either that was why he’d been waiting so long, or Diavolo was simply delaying until the Avatar of Greed tried to steal something. 

The guardian demon blew the air from his cheeks, and tried to relax back in his chair.

“Lord Diavolo will see you now.”

“Gaaaah!” Mammon leapt to his feet in surprise, the demon butler having loomed out of seemingly thin air. “I mean, great? Cool.”

Barbatos’s expression remained as impassive as ever, and Mammon shrugged as he followed him up various staircases, around far too many corners, and into Diavolo’s office.

_Different route every damn time. Or maybe the rooms move?_

“Ah, Mammon!” Diavolo bellowed, and the Avatar of Greed wondered again how his pernickety brother could seemingly put up with one loud demon but not his own noisy brother. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“It’s about Tabby,” he replied firmly as he sat in front of the prince’s desk, seeing Diavolo raise his eyebrows in surprise. “Barbatos can confirm that she’s been struggling since she got here, with exhaustion an’ not healing as well. She’s got aches an’ pains, an’ her mood has been suffering a lot as well.”

“Indeed,” the butler nodded. “It’s why she was given an extra day without studies per week.”

“Right, but she mentioned ta me that going without the sun can do strange things to a human’s wellbein’. And when we visited the human world-”

“Ooh, the London trip?” asked Diavolo. "I'm quite envious of that!" 

“It wasn’t that sunny there, but I took her up again yesterday, an’ it did seem ta help? So I did some studying this mornin'-”

Mammon pretended not to notice the other two demons exchanging a strange look.

“-an’ apparently, a total lack of sunlight is _really_ dangerous for humans! Not just fer their mood, but physical health too. And all the symptoms they get if they don’t have sun, that’s what Tabs has been having.”

“Oh dear,” Diavolo frowned, looking troubled. “That didn’t come up in our planning… although I imagine Solomon has his ways of dealing with that, perhaps so entrenched he didn’t think to mention them. Hm, that really is a big mistake on our part.”

“I also brought some possible solutions,” Mammon fished in his pocket, spreading out the slightly crumpled papers on the desk. “See, there’s these human supplements that help, but the real thing is they use these weird lamps? But they don’t make up for _complete_ lack of sun. So I was thinkin' maybe you could do something like at yer beach? But smaller obviously. In her room would be perfect, but anythin’ would be better than nothin’...”

He trailed off, flushing slightly as both Diavolo and Barbatos stared at him.

“What? These are good ideas ain’t they?!”

“They are, yes,” Diavolo nodded slowly, looking over the notes as if trying to pinpoint where a hidden bomb might be planted. “I am… impressed by your innovation, Mammon. Usually your best thinking is restricted to things that benefit yourself in some way.”

“Well, yeah. I am a demon.”

“Of course! Of course. I am simply pleased by your commitment to the human in your guardianship. This is a very big error for us to have made in bringing a non-magical human here, and your due diligence is noted.”

“Cool. So, can ya help or not?”

“Ahem,” Barbatos cleared his throat. “Be careful of your phrasing around Lord Diavolo.”

“Now, now,” Diavolo shook his head. “It’s fine, I understand the sense of urgency given the circumstances. Hm. Shelve the rest of my plans for today Barbatos, I have some sunlight to craft! I shall have it installed in the House of Lamentation as soon as it is complete.”

“Thanks!” Mammon beamed as he let out a heavy breath, feeling relieved as he got to his feet.

As Barbatos made to show him out of the room, Diavolo called after him.

“Oh, and Mammon? My congratulations on your burgeoning relationship with Tabby!”

The guardian demon swallowed his groan as he blushed, turning back to face the prince. 

_Please don't kill me now…_

“Did Lucifer already tell ya?”

“Oh he didn’t have to,” Diavolo grinned widely, but with a strange glint in his eye. “It’s already all over the Devildom, quite the scandal! My congratulations are of course sincere. Keep keeping her safe!”

“S-sure,” Mammon squeaked, scurrying out of the room as fast as he dared.

There were only two demons he considered scarier than Lucifer, and the sooner he was out of their company again, the better. Barbatos was barely a personality in his own right, instead simply repeating whatever Diavolo’s opinion was with unfaltering loyalty.

_Not even loyalty, he’s like Diavolo’s talkin’ asshole._

As for Diavolo himself… he was an improvement on the old demon king, and his reconciliatory focus was one that Mammon could easily get behind. Many of his favourite activities resided in the human world, and this part of the Devildom suited him far better than the circles of the other rulers. 

But the fact he’d never seen the full power of Diavolo made him a huge unknown variable, one that his brother had apparently hitched his own wagon to. And _that_ , Mammon could not understand. Falling from the Celestial Realm due to the demands of a despotic leader, only to chain himself to the opposite ruler… it simply didn’t make sense that Lucifer had done so. 

The only guess he could make was that his elder brother thought it was the best way to protect his family, the fallen angels he felt responsible for, and the small angry demon he had accidentally called forth. But Mammon wasn’t convinced that Diavolo was truly more powerful than Lucifer… or even himself.

_Not that I want any part of that. Rulin’ any place? Fuck no, that’s way too much work!_

In truth, the Avatar of Greed could have let it all slide except for two things. He knew what Barbatos’s powers were, and they were _insane_. Which meant that Diavolo's power level wasn't the main concern. 

And the way Diavolo treated Lucifer, that even Tabby had picked up on, incensed him. Loyalty by way of servitude irked him, but the prince’s constant compliments towards someone who was visibly made uncomfortable by them, _that_ he took issue with. But he was powerless to say anything, Lucifer had made that explicitly clear.

_Diavolo made his interest clear from the beginning, and Luc knocked him back again and again. He finally gave up, but he still makes those compliments, why? Punishment? Fuck that!_

Mammon was halfway to the library before realising he was walking on autopilot, oblivious to the stares and whispers around him. Now that he’d noticed, he just shrugged and continued on his way, smiling as he thought of his kitten.

~~~ 

The grand library was perhaps Tabby’s favourite place in the Devildom, and certainly the only location with guaranteed peace and quiet. Even the most rebellious demon obeyed the rules of the infernal librarian, a nebulous black mass that hurt her stomach if she tried to bring it into focus.

Today though, her usual reading partner was nowhere to be found, and she was having trouble concentrating on her studies, the empty space where Satan should be twisting into her guilt. The Little D's of Wrath still helpfully fetched the books she required, and she hoped that was a good sign. 

_Maybe he just needs some space? I want us to be okay, but he's the last person I should push into conversation._

Tabby's muscles were aching, and she got to her feet to stretch her legs. Another perk of the library was that here she was perfectly safe, the terrifying librarian utterly loyal to Diavolo. That and it was hardly the most popular location for troublemaking demons.

The thought had no sooner run through her mind when a troublemaker stepped through the doors below, his cheerful whistle making the librarian vibrate ominously. 

"Oh shush, Djehuty," Mammon's voice echoed up the open floors. "I'll be quiet!" 

_Thoth? The librarian is Thoth?!_

True to his word, Mammon alighted on her floor silently, his wings folding away as he switched back to his usual form and giving Tabby just the smallest glimpse of his tantalising demon form. 

He strode towards her confidently, tipping her chin up for a soft kiss, and pulled away with a smile as his cheeks reddened. 

_Oh my…_

She had to restrain herself from climbing the demon like a damn tree, and settled instead for a quiet hello. 

"How's the readin' goin'?" he murmured. 

"Not well, honestly. I'm not in the right frame of mind really." 

"Oh?" a mischievous look flitted across Mammon's face, before he frowned slightly. "In a bad way, yeah?" 

"Mm," she nodded, gathering her own books to shelve the ones she no longer needed. "Usually Satan is here but today… I don't know. I hope he doesn't hate me." 

"He doesn't hate ya, kitten. He's just strugglin' with his emotions, like he said." 

_Like he said?_

"When did he say that?" she asked, realising Mammon must have spoken to the Avatar of Wrath already today.

Mammon gave her a strange look as he followed her to the shelves. 

"In his messages ta me earlier. Karasu alerted ya, right?" 

_How…? Wait. He knows about the Eye See You thing? Does everyone have it?! Oh no, does that mean everyone's been seeing my messages-?!!_

"Hey, whoa," her guardian demon took the pile of books from her hands, looking concerned. "What's wrong?" 

Tabby leaned back against the heavy shelves, trying not to panic. 

"Does, uh, does everyone have that feature?" 

"'Course not! Are ya tellin' me Karasu didn't explain this ta ya-?" 

He whipped out his DDD, jabbing at the screen.

"Oi, did ya explain Tabby's extra features properly?" 

"Of course!" a flustered voice hissed quietly from the phone. "But there's not much I can do if she refuses to use them. She called it immoral, hmph!"

Her mind was spinning, as several things began to fall into place.

"Mammon, is it just you that knows I have that feature?" 

"Um… well. Yes."

"And you thought I was using it this whole time?" 

"I, uh, assumed. Yeah. I mean, I thought he'd just show ya, y'know? Help keep ya safer. And as for morality, that's different here, Tabs. But I didn't consider how you might see it…"

The demon trailed off awkwardly, and Tabby realised he thought she was annoyed with him. 

"I'm not angry, wolf," she gave him a reassuring smile as he relaxed a bit. "I just didn't know, y'know? So, you can instruct Karasu?" 

"Ya know how crows n' ravens are my symbolic animal?" he asked, encouraged by her nod. "Well Karasu is a karasu-tengu, sort of like a crow demon. All the crows and similar in the Devildom are my familiars, an' they've been keeping an eye on ya. Not in a creepy way! Just lookin' out for harm, or warning other demons away. That kinda thing." 

_That's… okay that WOULD be creepy, but I don't remember seeing any. So they're definitely keeping a respectful distance. And I've certainly been bothered by fewer hostile demons than I anticipated…_

"Karasu works for the Three-Legged Crow," Mammon continued, "the company that makes every DDD. I'm not about ta get him in trouble but sometimes, he's useful-"  
  
A melodramatic sigh sounded from his DDD, and the demon stuffed it back in his pocket.  
  
"-And in your case, it wasn't gonna make for any angry demons so I thought it might help. But I should have told ya, I just kinda forgot about the whole thing. Which sounds stupid. I'm sorry."

Her demon was looking more than a little dejected, and she stepped into his space, wrapping her arms around him as he balanced the books precariously on a shelf to the side. She couldn't deny that the lengths he'd gone to in order to try and keep her safe were pretty impressive, right from the beginning.

_And in a way that wouldn't make me defensive - he's a smart demon.  
  
Buuuut why does he always smell so good, dammit?_

"Thank you for explaining," she smiled. "I'm still not sure that I'll use it, but I know you were just trying to protect me. And it's pretty cool that you have your own bird army." 

Mammon huffed a laugh, and she put her finger to his lips, tutting playfully.

"Library, remember? Noisy wolf." 

"Pff, I can stay quiet better than you can." 

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Tabby moved her body against his, watching as his breath hitched. 

"That's a… dangerous game, kitten." 

"Scared you'd lose? I-" 

She held her breath to suppress a squeak of surprise as Mammon lifted her against the book cases, his hand snaking down her body as he kissed into her neck, pressing his fangs ever so gently. 

Scrambling to put her thoughts in order, she raked her nails down his shirt, palming him through his clothes as he gave the quietest growl. He captured her lips in a searing kiss, moving his fingers under her waistband and below, and she blushed as she kissed him, knowing exactly how turned on she already was for him, her desire to climb him like a tree amazingly realised.

When he pulled back, the blue of his eyes had been almost swallowed by his black pupils, and she knew that if they were anywhere else he'd be groaning loudly already. Forgoing hand acrobatics, Tabby undid the top of his pants, pulling out one very hard and sensitive length, her demon breathing hard as she wrapped her hand around him, teasing him without mercy. 

His fingers worked faster, both of them trying to outdo the other, and before long she could feel herself building, the pleasure rising up within her, and she threw her head back with a silent yell as she came, feeling victorious in her silence even as her body trembled with echoing sensations.

Bringing her eyes back into focus and meeting Mammon's gaze, she realised her own clothing was now half missing, and a thrill shot through her. Nobody else had come to this small section in the time they'd been talking, but that was no guarantee at all, and Mammon repositioned her a little higher against the shelves, leaning in to make the barest whisper against her ear. 

“Want me inside ya, kitten? Think ya can stay quiet while I fill ya…?”

_Fucking hell…_

With her hand she moved him to almost the right position, using how turned on she was to slick him up without any relief for himself. He whined brokenly against her, swallowing his volume.

“Please, Tabs, _please…_ ”

She smirked, enjoying him flipping between sheer confidence and needy begging, the power bouncing between the two of them effortlessly. Tabby licked up the side of his ear as he shuddered, panting against her neck.

“Hush now, sweet thing,” she purred softly. “I want you-”

The words had scarcely left her mouth as he pushed inside her, and she bit down on his shoulder, her toes curling as he fucked her hard and deep, his clever fingers back at work as he kissed any part of her he could reach. Somehow, some-fucking-how, he was keeping it all quiet, even as he gulped in air, and Tabby let herself float a little, too turned on to care much for if anyone caught them, her world narrowed only to her wolf.

“So good for me, Mammon,” she whispered, and he kissed her hard, stealing the words of praise that drove him extra wild.

He was keeping her right on the edge, and she realised he was trying to time her climax with his, but her thoughts were blurry at best, trapped in bliss as he covered her in lips and fangs, the tiniest purr coming from deep within him, so restrained from his usual loudness.

“Tabs- I’m gunna-”

Her voice didn’t want to work, her mind devoted only to the feeling of needing to tip over, to let go to-

She kissed him fiercely and he lifted her away from the shelves entirely as the pleasure crescendoed through her at last, her body on fire, clinging to his welcome coolness as the all her strength left her body, leaving her loose-limbed and utterly relaxed.

“H-holy wow,” she stammered, and Mammon grinned, the pulse in his neck jumping as he beamed at her, fluttering kisses across her face.

“Maybe I should come ta the library more often,” he quipped, huffing a laugh as she playfully smacked his arm.

“Come _in_ it you mean,” Tabby stuck her tongue out as his eyes twinkled. “Speaking of which, you’re not the one who has to talk home like this!”

“Huh? I can fix that…”

Mammon exited carefully, and placed her back on her feet, making sure she was steady as she leaned back against the shelves. Before she could move to get her clothes, her demon sank to his knees in front of her, using his ridiculously skillful tongue as stars danced across her vision.

_afsjhaak_

~~~

"Mammon, a word?" 

Lucifer's expression was inscrutable, and Mammon swallowed hard as he nodded, leaving Tabby to continue on to their room as he instead followed his brother into the study. He sat in front of the desk as the Avatar of Pride paced, not quite sure where to rest his gaze.

_I’m so gonna get banned from the library..._

"Am-?"

"What are your intentions with Tabby?" 

Mammon blinked in surprise. 

"Uh, my intentions? Ya mean like marriage or…?" 

"I mean, have you thought this through?" Lucifer sighed as he sat down, finally looking at him. "You do have a tendency to rush into things."

"Oh, then yeah," he nodded firmly. "Yeah, I've thought this through. I haven't thought about much else." 

“With your brain or your dick?”

“Ach, c’mon. Low blow, bro. Ya know fine well I don’t see Tabby that way. She means…”

 _everythin’_   
  
“-a lot ta me. I care about her a lot.”

"Our family…" his brother frowned, "we don't have a good track record with this. Falling for humans." 

"I know-"

"And your own history is-" 

"I _know_." 

Mammon folded his arms, irritated despite himself. 

"The situation is not the same," Lucifer nodded. "But the ramifications are still powerful. Diavolo is not our father, there is nowhere further to fall. But you will still end up deeply wounded." 

"Tabs would never hurt me." 

_She won't even read messages she's allowed ta! I've never met anyone with morals like hers._

"I agree. But even if we presume all goes well, she is mortal. You are not. You _will_ lose her." 

"I know." 

"Do you?" 

"Of course I fuckin' do!" Mammon took a deep breath, calming himself. "But the thought of not being with her is worse. I _tried_ , Luc. You put her under my protection an' I tried so fuckin' hard not ta fall for her. Since she got here I've been the happiest I've ever been _and_ the most miserable.

"I didn't think she'd ever pick me. I saw all of you charming her, fallin' for her a little bit yerselves. But we kept being drawn ta each other. She saw who I really am, an' I… I guess I understand how Lilith felt now. The surety an' the pain. I get it." 

"Then you also understand my worry?" Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. "I- the family can't lose another sibling. And Diavolo can't lose an exchange student." 

"Nobody is losin' anyone."

"And when she dies?" 

"That's a long time away." 

"You don't know that." 

"Fuck!" Mammon jumped to his feet in agitation. "I don't know, Luc. I can't tell ya how that'll go. What I do know is that she makes me happy. An' I make her happy. If anyone hurts her I will rip them ta fuckin' pieces. But I doubt I'd be the only one." 

He looked at his brother, a challenge in his eyes and Lucifer nodded.

"No, you wouldn't be," his elder brother's voice softened. "Regardless of anything else, Tabby is part of this family. I suppose it's disingenuous to pretend as if her mortality hasn't already concerned most of us." 

"Did you give her a hard time?" 

To his surprise, Lucifer barked a laugh.

"I am rarely able to give _your_ human a hard time. She rather quickly discerned my true worry." 

"Which is?" 

_Diavolo's repu-_

"You are the Avatar of Greed, the second most powerful of the demon lords, and a formidable foe," Lucifer rolled his eyes slightly, clearly uncomfortable. "But you are also my brother."

Mammon gaped at him, and Lucifer huffed a small laugh.

"Anyway, you do seem to make each other happy. And if I didn't trust you to keep her safe I'd hardly have put her under your protection in the first place." 

"Yeah," Mammon pulled himself together, and sat back down. "An' I have thought about this a lot. Usually when I'm interested in someone, it passes. It's just a want, same as for anything else. But…" 

He trailed off, his anxiety breaking through to the surface for a moment.

"It worries you?" asked Lucifer, a little too knowingly.

"We're demons. _I'm_ a demon. What Lil felt, she was an angel. That's different."

"Is it?" his brother leaned back in his seat. "I'm not sure there are differences in all things. Demons can feel love, I can tell you that much." 

_Diavolo's attention, still? Or does he mean his own feelings for Tabby? Or both-?_

Lucifer got to his feet suddenly, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dammit, I'm late for a meeting. See yourself out."

_A meeting at this hour?!_

He swept from the room, leaving one very confused Mammon staring into space.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Angels by the xx
> 
> Light reflects from your shadow  
> It is more than I thought could exist  
> You move through the room  
> Like breathing was easy  
> If someone believed me
> 
> They would be  
> As in love with you as I am
> 
> And everyday  
> I am learning about you  
> The things that no one else sees  
> And the end comes too soon  
> Like dreaming of angels


	33. Kill Our Way to Heaven

<< Dantalion: It is, yes - but I won’t be there. It’s the day of Beel’s big match!

>> Tabby: [aww sticker]

>> Tabby: So you’re missing your own exhibition? That’s a power move!

<< Dantalion: Pff, I am simply choosing to attend the superior exhibition.

<< Dantalion: [mischief sticker]

>> Tabby: It’ll mean a lot to Beel that you’re there :)

Tabby felt like she could finally breathe. It had been days of relative peace in the Devildom, aside from some minor drama due to Levi’s Ruri-chan obsession and some small scuffles over Asmo’s tactics to increase his devilgram fame, and she really hadn’t realised just how big a factor her exhaustion had been. 

The lamps in the tree that sprawled up one side of her bedroom had been replaced, filled with Diavolo’s magical sunshine, and she had her suspicions that some of the other lights in both the House of Lamentation and at RAD had been subtly changed as well. Being next to Mammon meant she was sleeping fairly well, and her guardian demon often put his own boundless energy to one side to insist on snuggles over tiring her out. Tabby was pretty sure that no human could match a demon’s sex drive, but it certainly left her wonderfully content.

She was doing her best to ignore the flickers of concern that kept reminding her how fleeting such happiness could be. Many times in her life she had come to a place where she finally felt like she could relax, only for things to suddenly change direction and catapult her back to pain, panic, and grief. As a result, she had long ago given up on the idea of finding a life partner, too convinced that anyone she chose would either betray her or, or end up hurt themselves.

_But Mammon is immortal, literally. And the trust I have in him… I know he’d never hurt me, and I’d kill everyone in this realm and beyond before I hurt him._

_It’s more than that though, when I’m with him it’s like my worries just fade away. I never thought that would be possible... He’s gone from being so scared and unsure himself, to being a solid wall of calm and reassurance. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as emotionally strong as my wolf is._

A happy side effect of the extra sun and the obvious benefits she was reaping from the lamps, was that the other demons had struggled with their usual insults towards Mammon. They could hardly accuse him of being a dimwit when he was the only one who had worked out why her health had been failing so badly, and taken steps to fix the issue. Her demon was enjoying his new found confidence, so different from his former faux bravado, though he had also kept to his tsundere ways, much to her amusement.

_Which I’m pretty sure is why he does it!_

With fewer worries on her mind, she’d been able to spend more time with Levi and Asmo as well, the otaku always visibly pleased by her companionship, and the Avatar of Lust ever so slowly starting to drop the 24/7 horndog act to reveal the empathetic and sensitive demon beneath. Which she knew she _should_ be happy about, yet it only highlighted which demons were mostly staying out of her way instead.

Beel wasn’t avoiding her of course, he’d been busy with his training and the upcoming match that had his boyfriend making heart eyes at the star player. But Satan always happened to not be wherever she was, other than during classes where he was uncharacteristically quiet. And as for Lucifer, he might not have been avoiding her entirely, but his retreat back into himself had been surprisingly hurtful.

_Which isn’t fair of me. He’s been busy, working incredibly long hours at RAD. I can hardly expect him to devote his time to an exchange student…_

<< Dantalion: I just wish we could be a little more open. I understand why we can’t but…

<< Dantalion: It’s hard sometimes. At least once Belphegor returns, the secret will be out!

Tabby felt the horribly familiar guilt twist through her once more. The demon brothers were hardly likely to have a problem with Beel’s choice of partner, though they’d be understandably protective. Beel’s wish to wait until he could tell Belphie first also made sense - from everything she had learned, the twins were incredibly close.

_But of course, Belphie isn’t in the human realm like they all think he is. He’s literally only one floor above Beel, and utterly miserable. And the fact that I know that… I’m lying to all of them._

Her plans to win Lucifer’s trust had been thrown into complete disarray. With the Avatars of Pride and Wrath avoiding her, how could she hope to convince Lucifer to listen to what Belphie had to say? She still didn’t trust the demon in the attic at all, not with his burning hatred of humans and Lucifer both. But her own mental health damage from lack of sunlight surely paled in comparison to the trauma of undergoing complete isolation, knowing your family was just one floor below and completely unaware. 

With Mammon’s growing confidence in himself, and the reassurance the guardian demon was now providing her, Tabby felt like a lot of her worries had been laid to rest. But the biggest one, the lie she had to stick to, the guilt she felt over Belphie’s predicament and keeping it a secret, _that_ was still eating her up inside.

Even so, she could breathe more easily as events around her finally slowed down.

Until the afternoon she returned from RAD, her hand on the front door, and heard a piercing scream shatter the silence.

~~~

<< Satan: So are you on board? It won’t work without you, for obvious reasons.

>> Mammon: i don’t like the idea of making Tabs worry

<< Satan: It won’t be for long though, and she needs help to win Lucifer over, right?

<< Satan: It’s the very least I owe her.

Mammon frowned at his DDD, trying to make his mind up. His kitten worried more than any of the other demons knew, from her anxiety about somehow hurting him, to the deeper sadness he couldn’t yet quite touch. Tabby held all her emotions in, and while he had learned to read most of them, he knew there were things she wasn’t able to speak about.

_She’s never trusted anyone before, an’ the fact she’ll even LET me see that she’s sad is huge. Stuff like that can’t be rushed. But on the other hand…_

Her similarity to Lucifer when it came to repressing feelings was striking. And with his brother, Mammon currently had far less patience. He had replayed his conversation with Lucifer in the study over and over again, the starting point of the eldest lord pushing Tabby away. Of all demons, he knew his elder brother best, for better and worse, and right now it was obvious to him that the Avatar of Pride was hiding something from him.

Lucifer rarely lied, or at least, he rarely did so deliberately. Lying to _himself_ was a special skill of the older demon, but when it came to misleading his brothers, his usual tactic was obfuscation and omission, not an outright lie. As an angel, such a thing would have been completely out of place, but even as a demon Lucifer had always sought to remain honest, maintaining that doing so was befitting of a proper demon.

_Diavolo’s rule for himself too, never lyin’. And he can spot a lie, meanin’ there’s no point in lyin’ around him anyway. The rest of us don’t much care, but for Luc…_

The guardian demon frowned heavily as sat in the library, needing a moment to think. He knew that the evening of their conversation, there had been no meeting - he had known it even before his familiars confirmed it as fact. Lucifer never had an issue with dismissing someone from his presence, flexing his authority when his patience ran thin. Mammon couldn’t remember the last time Lucifer had removed himself instead, actual schedule conflicts not withstanding.

_He was feelin’ awkward then. Couldn’t be because of me, not after all we’ve been through. An’ Diavolo might still pester him with his flirtin’, but I’m not sure it’s that either. Which means… it’s Tabby._

The demon prince had made no secret of an interest in Lucifer that had long gone unrequited, but as much as Diavolo’s compliments were unwanted, the two powerful demons got along easily enough. It would be odd after all these years for Diavolo to push too far, and Mammon was pretty certain that wasn’t the issue.

He appreciated that his brother had been making the effort with his human, resulting in less arguments and even a fragile friendship being formed. Tabby for her part had overlooked a lot, and the Avatar of Greed knew that was for his benefit, his wish that she let the matter of the punishments drop. It was something he guessed was hard for a human to understand, despite demon torture being what the human world often believed the Devildom was _for_.

But the arrangement he had with Lucifer was longstanding, dating back to the very day they had landed here, fallen from heaven, and entered the House of Lamentation. The eldest brother had been crushed by the weight of his guilt and grief, leaving Mammon to comfort the others and make sure they were settled. The sight of a doubtful and unsure Lucifer was not something Mammon could permit their brothers to see, not after sacrificing so much themselves. And so the deal was struck.

Lucifer would be the prideful leader, the arrogant eldest lord, and in turn Mammon would help alleviate his complex feelings, to keep him focused, to prevent him losing control over both himself and how he presented to the rest of the realm. Immortal beings could withstand pain and injury without lasting damage. Or at least, so the guardian demon had thought.

_Until I met Tabs. An’ now, seein’ how she looks at me… it really makes it clear how much I was hatin’ myself. Thinkin’ I was scum, worthless, pathetic. Never gettin’ a kind word or praise._

_An’ it was worth it, ta help them all, ta let them take it out on me, and to keep Luc sane. But I lost sight of those reasons._

Mammon stood with a stretch, his brain tired. He’d been looking forward to his human getting home after her study session with Solomon, wanting to cover her in kisses and restake his claim. Satan springing a plan on him was very unexpected, but he couldn’t ignore the chance to heal the growing rifts in the house.

Lucifer and Tabby getting closer had been his wish, and he could hardly regret that it had started coming true. His brother now pushing her away had clearly hurt his kitten, and given her plan of trying to bring Lucifer and Belphie together, he knew the current impasse had to be a lot of stress on her shoulders.

_Same goes for Satan avoidin’ her..._

>> Mammon: fine, i’m in. As long as YOU take the rap for it.

<< Satan: [thanks sticker]

<< Satan: Thank you, Mammon.

But still, the memory of Lucifer at the dance was forever hovering over his shoulder, just out of reach. All the brothers were drawn to his kitten, even if they didn’t know or recognise it themselves. And if Lucifer was struggling with his feelings for Tabby, should Mammon really be trying to reconcile the two?

_What Lucifer wants..._

His new confidence batted the thoughts away.

_Tabs chose me, so he can suck it. But if he tries one of his dodgy pacts, I’ll fuckin’ kill him myself._

~~~

“Tabby!”

She spun round in the hallway, alarmed, to see Satan rushing towards her, looking worried.

“Was that Levi screaming?!”

“He’s not in his room,” the demon held out his DDD towards her. “Listen.”

Tabby leaned forward to hear, as Levi’s voice crackled out of the phone.

“.... c’mon, hurry up! Pick up! If you don’t hurry…. it won’t be long… I’m in trouble…!”

There was a gasp from the voicemail, before Levi screamed the very same scream she had heard only a minute ago, and the call cut off abruptly.

“What the-” her heart was racing as she tried not to panic. “And you checked his room?”

“Of course!” Satan ran his hand through his hair in agitation. “All I found was his DDD laying on the ground. Nothing else looked amiss-”

“What’s goin’ on?” Mammon appeared at the top of the stairs, followed by Asmo. “Was that Levi screamin’?!”

“Something’s happened to Levi,” replied Tabby, anxiety forming a knot in her stomach.

“Are you sure?” asked Asmo, raising his eyebrow. “He was waiting for some new game to be delivered today, and you know how excited he gets.”

“I’ve got a bad feeling,” Satan shook his head. “I think we should search for him.”

“Ugh, no thank you. I’ve got my beauty routine to get back to!”

Lucifer suddenly loomed behind them, and Tabby could see that he too was worried.

“What are you all doing here? Never mind. Has anyone seen Beel?”

“Beel’s disappeared too?!” Tabby squeaked, and Lucifer frowned, looking around the group.

“Levi is missing?”

Satan nodded.

“Then we should split up and search for both of them. Satan and Tabby, you’re with me. Mammon and Asmo, you search the grounds.”

“Hey, whoah,” Mammon growled, looking displeased. “Tabs is with me, and you three go together.”

“Ugh, shut up Mammon!” hissed Asmo, attempting to drag her guardian demon from the room. “The sooner we start, the sooner we can get back to what we were doing!”

Tabby could hear Mammon grumbling all the way down the hall, and she smiled despite herself, reassured that at least he wouldn’t be far away. It was far from ideal circumstances, but this was the first time in a while that both Lucifer and Satan had seemed comfortable in her presence. She just hoped that her friend hadn’t once again been sucked, literally, into a game. 

~~~

_This isn’t good…_

The trio had checked every bedroom and half the lower floor already, and there was no sign of Leviathan. Not only that, but neither Mammon or Asmo were answering their phones, and Tabby was focusing very hard on not having a panic attack.

“Lucifer,” Satan paused a moment, looking at the other demon, “what’s on your mind.”

Lucifer sighed.

“I was just thinking about the old stories around this house.”

“Ah, so was I in fact.”

“Stories?” asked Tabby, unsure of the relevance, and Lucifer leaned back against the kitchen table with a nod.

“Long ago, this was not the House of Lamentation, but a normal human world house on the outskirts of a quiet village. A wealthy family lived here - a married couple, their seven children, and one servant. Everything seemed well-”

_Seven? That sounds familiar..._

Tabby pulled up a chair and sat as she listened, wondering if perhaps a tie to the supernatural might explain Levi’s disappearance.

“One fateful day everything changed,” Lucifer continued. “The village constable reported that the eldest son came running into his office, looking terribly frightened, and shouting that his family had been murdered. The boy reported that the servant had murdered each and every member of the family, before ending his own life. The constable and his men followed the boy, and were greeted by a ghastly sight. Every other member of the family had been murdered, each in a different way and location. And the servant had indeed hung himself.”

“... so, it was the eldest son, right?” she asked, as Lucifer smiled. “Why else would he be the only one still alive?”

“Indeed. The constable declared it a closed case, as the obvious perpetrator was dead. But later, several new facts came to light. The eldest son had fallen out with his family, and had purchased a gun not long before the murders. Some of which were committed with such a weapon. The postman had witnessed the eldest son arguing with the servant. Perhaps the worker had tried to stop the boy, but instead was strung up and framed as the true murderer.”

“In the end,” Satan added, “the truth was never clearly decided. The eldest son lived here, alone, until he died of old age. But afterwards, the house was dogged by rumours of infernal activity - voices screaming, figures moving. And at some point, the house was given a name - The House of Lamentation.”

_So they all died, and the non-relation got the blame. But in reality, it was one of the seven who murdered the rest… this really doesn’t bode well!_

“Well,” Tabby got back to her feet with a small frown, “ _that’s_ terrifying.”

Satan huffed a laugh, before blushing slightly.

“My apologies,” he offered. “It’s just, as fearless as you are, even you get scared sometimes-”

_They think I’m fearless?_

“-You live here amongst the most powerful and frightening occupants of the Devildom, but a ghost story can still get you spooked. Pun intended. Anyway, I’m aware my timing is quite lacking, but Tabby, would you agree to a pact with me?”

_What?!_

~~~ 

Mammon felt like his DDD was burning a hole into his table, the notifications light blinking at him accusingly.

_I hate this._

He knew that Tabby would be worried, the demons ‘disappearing’ one by one until only she and Lucifer remained. Putting her through extra stress was everything he’d been trying to prevent from happening.

His bedroom door burst open.

“Hey, hey! Look who’s here! Nice, work Satan!”

Mammon’s younger brother grinned as he entered the room, crashing down on the couch.

“Where did you disappear on them?” asked Levi.

“On the staircase,” Satan smirked. “We’d covered most of the ground floor, I did my pact with Tabby-”

“Ohh!” Asmo clapped his hands together in excitement. “I didn’t know you were going to make a pact too!”

_Me neither…_

“I intended to do it after I’d made the speech in front of the students,” the Avatar of Wrath flushed slightly. “After Lucifer and I had our body swap ordeal. I... got distracted. It’s important for me to know that if I ever do lose control again, Tabby is safe.”

Mammon nodded slowly.

“Were Lucifer and Tabby starting to get lovey-dovey?” asked Asmo, laughing as Mammon growled. “Oh you know what I mean!”

“I just left them to it,” Satan shrugged. “How am I supposed to know how they’re feeling? Now that they’re alone together though, Tabby can surely get Lucifer to open up to her again.”

As Levi summed up the current events in one impossibly long anime title, Mammon tried to get his thoughts in order. He really hoped Tabby wasn’t panicking, and that maybe she’d even figured out Satan’s plan by now. His brother making a pact with her was a good sign - as far as the guardian demon was concerned, every pact his human made would keep her that bit safer in this house.

_Apart from Lucifer. His pacts are a whole different thing…_

It also seemed to confirm that Satan was trying to move forward more positively, after struggling to speak with Tabby since she’d announced she was dating the Avatar of Greed. Mammon knew his little brother struggled with emotions, particularly when it came to expressing them, for entirely different reasons than Lucifer. The eldest brother kept everything locked down, whereas his son genuinely struggled to understand his own feelings.

_Considerin’ he was born from only one emotion, he’s done pretty well. Removed himself from the situation until he’d worked it out, and now tryin’ ta make it up ta her. He’s a good kid, and he doesn’t want ta hurt her._

That part was all well and good. Leaving his kitten alone with Lucifer on the other hand, that was setting his teeth on edge. Tabby had no pact protection from the Avatar of Pride, and while both of them had been trying to get along better, Mammon knew fine well how dangerous Lucifer’s temper could be. If anything happened-

“G’AAAAAAAH!”

~~~

“Was that Mammon?!”

Tabby felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest. Satan had vanished into thin air not long after making his pact, which had seemed sketchy to say the least. She had been almost convinced this was all some kind of prank, until her guardian demon’s voice had splintered through the house, unleashing all her anxiety once again.

“Does this place actually have any ghosts or anything?” she asked, biting her lip.

Lucifer shook his head, giving her a small smile.

“Despite all the stories, I’ve never seen any sign of such a thing. I confess, I’m not sure what is happening at the moment. Levi was the first to disappear, wasn’t he?”

“According to Satan, yeah,” Tabby nodded, thinking. “He did take us all into a game once before, and Asmo mentioned he’d been waiting on a new one to arrive today. Could that be it?”

“It’s a better lead than none at all,” he mused, before glancing back at her. “How are you holding up?”

“Me? I’m-”

_Not fine._

“-well, not great. I’m worried. Whenever something happens around here, it always becomes weird and dangerous really fast. And now everyone who usually protects me is gone…”

Tabby fixed her eyes on the floor, uncomfortable. If this was a prank, it wasn’t a fun one, not in a place full of giant snakes and killer demons. And if it was anything worse, she had no idea how much danger Mammon might be in, let alone worrying for herself.

A gloved hand appeared in front of her.

“Not everyone,” murmured Lucifer. “You won’t come to harm with me.”

She knew this was a big gesture for the prideful demon, and wondered just how terrified she looked for him to have made it. Nodding, she took his hand gratefully, just catching his small smile as he led her up the stairs, to Levi’s room.

~~~

“Wha’d'ya mean, whadda I mean?! Ya were meant ta write something that’d encourage them to be friends, not tell them they have ta fall in love!!”

“That would hardly make for a good game ending,” scoffed Levi. “‘To win the game you must make a civil conversation!’ Please, as _if_ I’d be excited for a game like that. It had to be believable, even for a newb like Lucifer!”

“Besides it’s not like they’ll actually fall in love,” Satan shrugged, as Mammon glowered. “This is _Lucifer_ , remember?”

“But exactly!” squealed Asmo excitedly. “This _is_ Lucifer! When he needs to win someone over he can have them eating out of his hand! Or, you know, eating his-”

“Shut the hell up right now,” Mammon growled. “That ain’t an option an’ ya know it. Tabs ain’t stupid. All she’ll be thinkin’ is that the game is impossible to complete.”

“Right!” grinned Levi, rolling his eyes at Mammon’s unamused expression. “Which is what we need, dummy. A reason for them to keep talking, to get to know one another better, and to get rid of some of the distance between them. If Tabby wants to win Lucifer’s trust, this will do it!”

“I agree,” Satan nodded. “Levi is skilled enough at this to have them believe it, and we engineered it so they’d have to have some deep conversations. Between that and my pact-”

The door opened as Beel crept in, dumping his gym bag on the floor.

“Were you seen?” demanded Levi, as Beel shook his head.

“No, they were in the library. I didn’t even go to the kitchen! I’m so hungry, but I didn’t want to mess it up for Tabby. But-”

The large demon caught a package in his hand, lobbed by Asmo.

“Fresh from Madam Scream’s,” the Avatar of Lust beamed. “And that’s my part of the plan complete, ahaha!”

Beel grinned as he sat down, virtually inhaling the cakes.

“As I was saying,” Satan raised his voice slightly. “Between this and my pact, this is the best shot Tabby has at winning Lucifer over.”

“And then we can get Belphie back,” smiled Beel, spraying crumbs everywhere.

“Right…”

Mammon swallowed his sigh as Satan shifted his glance uncomfortably. He was fairly confident that if anyone could win Lucifer’s trust, it was Tabby. And that she could maybe even convince the Avatar of Pride himself to open up a dialogue with Belphegor.

_But never in a million years will that conversation go well. He wants ta kill every human for fuck sake, how d’ya compromise on something like that? Bein’ in the human realm this long…_

_Sure, maybe he’s met some humans that he’s liked, but he has centuries of hatred to try and overcome. I’m not letting him get anywhere near Tabby, not ever._

~~~

“Right, honest answers. Okay.”

Tabby tried to hide her smile as Lucifer floundered a little. She was feeling a lot better now she knew it was another one of Levi’s games gone wrong, even if she couldn’t see how they’d actually beat the game.

_It’s not real life though, so we probably just have to hit some specific conversation points to trigger the ending. And then I’ll set fire to Levi’s gaming system._

“So…” Lucifer drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. “How do you really feel… about what’s going on right now?”

She leaned back, making herself comfortable in the glow of the fire. The library was one of her preferred rooms in the house, a place of calm.

“I’m relieved it’s another game situation, and not anything actually sinister,” she smiled. “I wouldn’t say I’m totally relaxed, but I’m trying to see the positive side.”

“That makes sense,” the demon nodded. “If we try to enjoy ourselves, it might make it easier. All right, my second question. Which brothers are you interested in?”

Tabby blinked in surprise.

“I mean, you know the answer is Mammon,” she offered, a little confused. “What with us dating and all.”

“Right,” Lucifer avoided her eyes, as emotions she couldn’t identify flickered briefly in his expression. “The prototypical no-good-loser.”

“That’s hardly fair,” she kept her voice gentle. “And I know that’s not how you see him either.”

The demon shifted in his seat, looking uncomfortable before giving the slightest nod.

“You are right, I apologise. Why don’t you ask me some questions? This may be the only chance you ever get to do so, so choose wisely.”

_An interview with the devil himself. So many options! What to choose, what to choose-_

“What’s your type?”

_Oh fuck, not AGAIN! Why do I always blurt things out around him, for goodness sake!_

Lucifer looked mildly amused as he considered her question. 

“Someone genuine, honest, and worthy of respect,” he mused, “who stands up for what they believe in, and for those they care about. Someone… unique- Of course, demons are most attracted to the souls of people like that.” 

Lucifer blushed a little, gesturing for the next question. 

“Tell me about your past experiences with love,” she asked softly, the demon’s eyes widening.

“You want to hear about that? Well, would you prefer to hear everything in the last five thousand years, or everything before that point? A brief synopsis alone would take about one hundred years, if I could even remember each of them-”

_Oh, wow. That’s… unexpected._

“-I’m joking,” the Avatar of Pride smiled, his eyes shining in the darkened room, and Tabby wasn’t sure why she felt relieved. “Go on, one more question.”

“What do you think of humans?”

This was the big one, Belphie’s hatred weighing heavily on her mind, so sharply contrasted against Mammon’s feelings on the matter.

“I don’t believe that’s what you really want to ask,” Lucifer glanced to the side, his fingers back fidgeting with the arm of his chair. “What you want to know is what I think of you, am I right? Which is a good question… You’re an exchange student, part of Diavolo’s program, and as such all I’ve had to do is make sure you survive this year-”

_That’s not really-_

“But that isn’t my answer,” he smiled fondly as he met her gaze once more. “You are a magnet for trouble, you have a complete disrespect for authority, you are fearless to the point of standing against demons, defending one against the others, and you’ve turned the Devildom upside down. And you’ve been making pacts with all my brothers one by one.”

His eyes sharpened for a moment, and Tabby held her breath, unsure of where his complex mood was taking him.

“I still don’t fully understand why you’ve been doing that. You’ve said you want me to trust you, but what is your true purpose? What is the goal?”

Before she could answer, his face softened again.

“To be completely honest,” Lucifer spoke slowly. “You’ve been a real pain to deal with-”

She huffed a laugh as he smiled.

“-But you are also… You’re very special. More special than you realise. You’re changing my brothers. You’re changing _me_. Tabby, the truth is that I-”

The demon shook his head suddenly, as if shaking a thought away, and changed direction sharply.

“Is there anything else you want to ask?”

_I..._

_Is now the time? I wanted to come to him with this so long ago, but his anger is too unpredictable. But he has been different since the last time… if I tell him this, and he accepts it, will that be enough to end the game and get the others back?_

“There is something else,” Tabby cleared her throat, her mouth going dry. “Something I wanted to talk to you about before now but… I was afraid you would be angry-”

Lucifer winced, but nodded at her to continue. Encouraged, she took a deep breath.

“Would you consider making amends with Belphie?” the words tumbled out of her, and the demon looked at her in confusion, trying to make sense of what she’d said.

“Wait… What did- Please don’t tell me,” the demon’s hands gripped the arms of his chair so hard, the wood groaned and splintered beneath his grasp. “You did it didn’t you? You went to- You MET Belphegor…?!”

Lucifer leapt to his feet as black flames flickered into the air from his body, the demon transforming before she could even breathe, his eyes burning red, the fury pouring out into the room, thick and oppressive. 

She scrambled out of her seat, backing up, knowing it was pointless. She had thought- she had _hoped_ , that the demon would listen to her, would hear her out. Instead, once again, he looked utterly murderous, his face twisted with wrath. 

“You KNEW you shouldn’t do it!” the Avatar of Pride snarled. “You knew you weren’t allowed to, but you did it anyway! It was one thing! ONE THING that was forbidden, and- do you REALLY find it so amusing to betray my trust?!”

Tabby kept edging away, until she realised she’d miscalculated and instead of the doorway, found a bookcase at her back.

“That’s not-!”

“Enough! ENOUGH!” Lucifer yelled, the air crackling around them both as his power spiked angrily. “I can’t take anymore- I CAN’T! I… YOU, a mere HUMAN?! YOU DON’T HAVE THE RIGHT-!”

The demon launched himself straight at her, and in that split second she realised how futile this had all been. The outsider killed by the eldest brother. A fragile human in a house of demons. And as her eyes fluttered shut, all she could hope was that Mammon would be okay.

_I’m sorry, wolf._

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Kill Our Way to Heaven by Michl
> 
> We would say anything just to hear what we want  
> Right or wrong  
> Then we lie to be forgiven  
> We would sell anything just to buy who we're not  
> Any cost  
> Oh, we kill our way to heaven  
> We kill our way to heaven


	34. My Demons

“We should go an’ listen in.”

It took a moment for the other demons to register what he’d said, but Mammon got to his feet with determination. Satan making a pact with Tabby only reminded him of the fact that his human was currently alone with the _only_ demon in the house she had no protection from. And sure, he might be more worried about Lucifer’s _other_ intentions rather than him causing her any harm, but Mammon wasn’t about to let his responsibilities as Tabby’s guardian demon slide. 

“Won’t that ruin the plan?” asked Levi, looking confused.

“Not if we’re quiet…” Beel stood as well, looking thoughtful. “We’ve got them talking, but it might be best to listen in, make sure kitcat is safe.”

“Ugh, you two are such stick-in-the-muds,” Asmo rolled his eyes, before jumping up with an evil grin. “Buuuut we might find out some juicy details!” 

“Fine,” sighed Satan. “Asmo and Levi keep to the back though. No loud outbursts to give us away, and no broadcasts to social media.”

“Meh.”

Mammon led the group down the stairs and along the hall, moving as quietly as he could. Lucifer’s voice carried better than Tabby’s did, but they didn’t need to get too close to the doorway in order to hear the conversation.

“... what is the goal?” Lucifer’s voice was sharp before softening to something approaching gentle. “To be completely honest, you’ve been a real pain to deal with. But you are also… You’re very special. More special than you realise. You’re changing my brothers. You’re changing _me_. Tabby, the truth is that I-”

The Avatar of Pride cut himself off, but it was too late. Mammon now knew for certain that his suspicions were correct - Lucifer had feelings for his kitten, and it put the two brothers at direct odds. He was fairly sure the others hadn’t picked up on it, but for him, so used to trying to hear what Lucifer _wasn’t_ saying, it was all too clear.

_An' it's not the same as Satan havin' a crush, or Asmo makin' his usual moves. Lucifer is above fallin' for a shiny soul, same as me. He never gets this way. But if-_

The guardian demon’s attention was wrenched back to the conversation as his elder brother’s voice skyrocketed with anger, bellowing about Tabby having…

_Met Belphegor-?_

Before the other demons could move, Mammon transformed in an instant, disappearing from the hallway in the blink of an eye.

~~~

A blast of wind pinned her harder to the wall as the pressure in the library suddenly shifted, the blow Tabby expected never landing. 

She opened her eyes warily, relief pouring through her at the sight of Mammon’s back, her demon placed firmly between her fragile body and that terrifying rage, his wings fully extended. A loud snarl rumbled from her wolf, that reverberated through the floor, into her bones. Tabby was hidden from Lucifer's view, but the black tendrils of his power still licked out into the room, unable to penetrate the golden shield that now surrounded both her and Mammon.

As the other brothers skittered into the room with worried faces, she saw that Beel too had transformed, the large demon planting himself beside Mammon to face Lucifer with a spine-chilling growl.

“ _How_ could Tabby have met Belphie?” Beel’s voice sounded different, scratchy and distorted, his words laced with pain. “The one thing forbidden…? IS MY BROTHER IN THE ATTIC?! Is he _actually_ up there?!”

The other demons’ faces told her everything she needed to know.

_They've all realised. For Lucifer to be this upset with me, it could only be that. But-_

“ANSWER ME!” the Avatar of Gluttony’s form seemed to gain even more bulk as Beel’s power started to surge. “You locked him in there?! LUCIFER-!”

Tabby saw Mammon make a grab for his brother just a hair too late as Beel launched himself at Lucifer, beyond her view. There was a horrible crunch as Beel was thrown backwards against the near wall, transforming back to his normal self as he slid to the floor, looking dazed.

_NO!_

She struggled to move, to get to Beel, but the competing pressures in the room had her utterly trapped in place. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” screamed Asmo. “How could you hurt-?!”

“ **SILENCE!** ”

Lucifer’s power was growing, pushing hard against Mammon's shield, and Tabby felt like she couldn’t breathe, the air getting heavier and heavier. Of the others, Asmo looked panicked, Levi looked furious, and Satan looked much like she herself felt, frozen in place, not knowing how to help.

“ **THAT’S ENOUGH!** ” Mammon’s voice was guttural, far lower than usual, and his three younger brothers stepped back warily.

On the one hand of his that she could see, huge claws were growing, the muscles twisting, becoming distinctly non-human-

“Get OUT of my way, Mammon.”

“Over my dead body.”

“That can be arranged!”

“Can it? I told ya what I’d do if anyone tried ta hurt her, Luc. **I** **_ain’t_ ** **gonna hold back, not even for you.** ”

_Shit shit shit_

The pressure in the room got even higher as Mammon pushed his own power back out, and his form began to shift, his neck widening, the muscles around his expanding wings growing immense, his shoulders popping out as he started to become far larger, more monstrous, and Tabby could _feel_ his power winning out, her breath coming more easily, the younger brother fueled by something greater than Lucifer’s wrath-

“Holy shit-!” Asmo whispered, cut off as Levi pushed past him, taking up Beel’s previous position.

“ **Sssstand down** ,” the otaku hissed, literally, in Lucifer’s direction as he transformed into demon form, growing in height, a pool of orange glow rising up his body in waves. 

_Fuck, FUCK! How do we stop this?!_

~~~

“Well, isn’t this a warm welcome-” 

The amused voice from the doorway sliced through Mammon, his beastial form snapping back within him as he realised there was now danger on two sides. 

_No, no, no - gotta stop this NOW-_

“-Did you miss me, brothers?”

“Belphegor...”

To Mammon’s immense relief, Lucifer seemed to be coming back to his senses, the shock of their youngest brother's arrival finally breaking through his idiotic anger, and the guardian demon moved back closer to Tabby, focused on keeping her safe no matter what happened. Her heartbeat was climbing rapidly, but he couldn’t risk turning to her completely, not with two unstable demons in the room.

_I really hope I didn’t scare her more, shit._

Levi too had pulled back to his regular demon form, more from shock than anything else.

“Belphie… then it’s true?” Beel hauled himself back to his feet, a little unsteadily.

The Avatar of Sloth flashed his twin a winning smile, before turning once more to smirk in triumph at Lucifer. 

"Shall you be locking up Mammon next then? Or perhaps you are content to simply _kill_ him, huh?" 

“But, you were in the human world,” Asmo objected. “An exchange student. Weren’t you?”

“Lucifer,” growled Satan, coming forward. “Explain yourself!”

The eldest brother remained silent, his power retreating as he remained in demon form, his face oddly blank.

“Did I surprise you, dear brother?” Belphie had a glint in his eye that Mammon didn't trust, and the guardian demon met Tabby's gaze briefly, discretely shaking his head to warn her. “To think that you really thought you could lock me in the attic for an entire year, while lying your face off to our family, and get away with it. How _foolish_.”

Tabby gave the barest nod, and Mammon realised that not only did she not trust Belphie, she seemed to fear him as well.

_Clever kitten. This is what she couldn't tell me… If he tried ta manipulate her, I doubt he got very far._

“He- He really locked you up?”

Beel sounded broken, and Mammon winced. No matter what reasoning Lucifer had, breaking Beel’s trust, above all others, was a horrible move. The large demon had never once turned against Lucifer, never caused trouble, never doubted his leader for a moment. To have his twin stolen from him, and then lied about...

“Not to worry, Beel,” soothed Belphie, “I managed to get out after all. I’ve gotta say I’ve missed this feeling, this freedom. And I have you to thank for it, Tabby. This is _all_ thanks to you-”

As the young demon stepped towards the human, Mammon let out a loud snarl, and Belphegor froze in place before pretending he’d intended to stop there anyway, not moving any closer.

_Stay the FUCK away from her._

“So that’s the answer,” Lucifer scowled, glancing at Tabby with an expression of genuine hurt as he switched back to his normal form. “This was why you made the pacts with them all, at _his_ bidding. Lying to us all.”

“N-No, I-” the human stammered, and Mammon could hear how alarmed she was.

“Don’t!” the Avatar of Pride snapped, looking angry again, but smaller somehow, defeated. “Do not continue to insult my intelligence.”

“How could Tabby making pacts result in Belphie’s freedom?” asked Satan with a frown. “Clearly she navigated the stairs and spoke with him before now, but what do pacts have to do with it?”

“It’s a wild accusation,” Asmo shook his head. “Tabby isn’t in any kind of position to override Lucifer’s damn magic! Anything that could hold Belphie, no human could undo that! Well, maybe Solomon, but he _is_ rather amazing-”

“Who cares?!” Beel grinned, running over and sweeping his twin into a giant hug. “I’m so glad you’re back, Belphie! I missed you so much!”

“I’m glad _somebody_ is pleased to see me,” the youngest demon quipped. “You’re the only one. I assume from all your faces that nobody else is happy I’m back.”

“It _is_ good to see you,” Satan offered, a little weakly. “But the circumstances, they’re…”

“Strange,” Levi’s voice was flat and unamused, his tail swishing angrily.

Beel turned to Tabby, and Mammon held his breath, not wanting to switch from demon form until he was sure nobody was going to flip out again.

“Tabby, did you help Belphie?” asked Beel, gently. “Is that it? You saved him?”

“I wanted to help both of you,” Tabby’s voice sounded firmer again, more sure, “but I didn’t let him out. And that’s _not_ why I made the pacts. You all know that already.”

“Hah!” Lucifer scoffed derisively. “It’s a little late to be playing innocent. Do you honestly think I’d believe a word you say?”

“Maybe not,” Mammon spoke up, switching to his usual form with a glare, “but ya should believe the rest of us. Tabs made her pacts with me an’ Levi before she ever climbed any stairs-”

Levi nodded his agreement, relaxing with what Mammon suspected was relief. 

“-An’ she made pacts with the others _after_ tellin’ them she wanted to help you an’ Belphie reconcile. You really think she’d let Belphie out like this if that was her goal?!”

“That’s true,” confirmed Satan. 

“You’re blind, Mammon,” Lucifer shook his head, running his hand through his hair in frustration. “She lied to you.”

“I didn’t,” his kitten stepped forward, looking up at Mammon with sincere eyes, but he could see the panic in them, her ever present worry for him.

“I know, kitten,” he gave her a reassuring smile, before turning back to Lucifer. “Tabs straight up _told_ me there was something she found that she couldn’t tell me. Because it wasn’t her secret ta share. An’ I’ve seen how much it was hurtin’ her, even as she ran around fixin’ all our nonsense. You can call me a fool an’ an idiot as much as ya like, but Tabby doesn’t lie... An’ I think _you_ know that.”

~~~

Tabby was still on the verge of a panic attack, her body and mind exhausted by the rapid cycle of fear and relief from the various dangers she hadn’t expected to face. Lucifer’s wrath had shaken her, even as a small part of her insisted he would never truly hurt her. Just like the time in the mausoleum, what he was yelling hadn’t seemed wholly directed at her, the Avatar of Pride as unfathomable as ever.

Seeing Beel thrown across the room was frankly terrifying, even as she reminded herself Mammon had once done the same-

_But not in anger. He hadn’t lost control when he acted to stop an out of control Beel._

\- but it was the appearance of Belphie that had been the final straw. Tabby didn’t trust him, at all, nor could she forget his clear hatred of both Lucifer and humans in general. That he hadn’t attacked either her or Lucifer was a relief, but his subtle words right now had definitely been chosen to try and drive a wedge between her and the others. The worry that they might believe their youngest brother, that Mammon might… it felt like her heart had been gripped too tight, the ground about to fall away from under her. 

That she still stood, her life and heart both intact, the other demons not abandoning her, and Mammon’s trust and protection proving completely indomitable, she felt as if she’d just narrowly avoided utter devastation. 

_Belphegor wanted him to feel insecure, Levi too, that I’d only made a pact with them on his command. The others don’t have those same self-esteem issues, they’d never have bought it but that doesn’t matter - he wanted the strong ones to believe it._

Tabby had never had anyone who would stand up for her before, not as an adult, not in the face of such danger. But Mammon hadn’t even hesitated, the previously wary and doubtful demon demonstrating exactly how secure he felt. And making sure Levi realised as well.

_If only Lucifer would believe him too. I thought… I thought maybe he trusted me. But he turned on me immediately, didn’t give me any chance to explain. And it really- it really-_

Embarrassed, she wiped at her face, hoping nobody noticed her stray tears. 

_It’s just too many emotions, that’s all it is. Scared to death but still alive. I just thought we were past this. This house is somewhere I feel- I felt safe. The only place I’ve ever had that. But I’m not, and I guess I never have been, not really._

_And Mammon could end up getting really hurt trying to protect me._

Loud voices intruded on her thoughts, the danger far from over. Lucifer was insisting that Belphegor be locked back up, and Beel was once again trying to stand up to his eldest brother.

A tangle of emotions flitted across Lucifer’s face - anger, sadness, and betrayal as he accused the Avatar of Gluttony of the last.

“ _I’m_ turning on you?!” scoffed Beel. “ _You’re_ the one who betrayed us! I’m leaving. Tabby, Belphie, let’s go.”

_Wha-?_

As he grabbed her hand, she heard Belphie’s confusion, Mammon yelling, Beel moving faster than she knew he could, and the front door of the House of Lamentation slamming shut behind them.

~~~

“Ugh, this is beyond awful!” Asmo threw himself down into a chair dramatically. 

“Yeah…” muttered Satan, as Levi glared silently at Lucifer. “I don’t know what to think right now. For Beel to leave…”

Mammon shook his head with frustration, turning towards the doorway that somehow Lucifer was now occupying, his arms folded to match his steady glare.

“Nobody else is going anywhere,” the eldest brother stated, narrowing his eyes.

_I don’t have time for this bullshit._

Drawing up his power, Mammon blinked just in time to open the front door before he slammed into it. Lucifer’s yell was ringing in his ears, but he didn’t care - this whole situation was so far past what counted as normal around here, the guardian demon considered himself free to act as he chose.

Tabby was an exchange student, and it was his duty to protect her. Failing that meant failing Diavolo, which Lucifer would in turn take as a personal failure if he managed to think straight again. Aside from that, Mammon was pretty sure that any harm befalling his human would also pain his elder brother.

All of that was secondary, the reasons he could give if asked to account for his actions in embarrassing the much feared Avatar of Pride. In a toe to toe fight, Mammon was under no illusions that Lucifer would likely have him beat. But in lesser skirmishes he had the speed necessary to avoid him, and more than enough to pass him with ease, leaving him in the dust. 

_An’ back there, if we’d had ta… Levi an’ I going all out would probably do it, at least long enough for Diavolo to show an’ prevent the entire area from being destroyed._

Mammon rarely showed his power, preferring to make sure Lucifer’s status was solidified both in the family and within the Devildom, while his own was underestimated. His beastial form hadn't been seen in eons, and the golden glow of his power was a rare sight. Even so, he was glad Tabby hadn’t seen him at full power, as accepting as she was.

_I’m still a monster._

The air blurred around him as he followed the mild but telltale scent of his kitten, like sunshine after rain, across campus and into the main shopping area, relaxing slightly as he saw the three of them had stopped to talk with Simeon.

_He won’t risk anythin’ in front of the angels. Probably._

"Hey hey hey!" 

The Avatar of Greed greeted them loudly as he approached, with three of the four looking happy to see him. 

“You got past Lucifer!” grinned Beel, giving him a thumbs up. 

“Wolf!”

Mammon chuckled as he caught Tabby in mid air, his human jumping into his arms with what felt very much like sheer relief, her heartbeat still racing at the speed of stress, and he hugged her close before fluttering kisses over her face as she laughed.

He could feel Belphie’s eyes on him, and knew that despite the youngest demon often joining in with their brothers in bullying Mammon, the Avatar of Sloth had no illusions about any true intellectual superiority. Mammon’s heart was as difficult to capture as the other older brothers, and while he didn’t expect Belphie to suddenly embrace all of humanity, he dearly hoped it removed any target from Tabby’s back. 

_Not that I’ll give him the chance anyway. But if he sees how much I care for her, an’ how much Beel does… that has ta be worth more than his hate, doesn’t it?_

“So, what’s yer plan?” asked Mammon, once Tabby was back on her feet, her hand warm in his.

“Apparently we’re to have new roommates at Purgatory Hall,” Simeon nodded, looking curious. 

“I thought Tabby would be safer away from Lucifer,” explained Beel, as they set off. “Blowing up at her like that, and knowing he’s been lying to us all…”

“Yeah, I get ya,” Mammon nodded, knowing his brother was half-correct at least.

He dropped back a little with Tabby, giving them some space to talk as the twins chattered non-stop with Simeon.

“You okay, kitten?”

“Better now at least,” she said softly. “Beel explained all of the disappearing act-”

_Shit. I'd completely forgotten how this all started._

“-and that he and you weren’t keen on it. I’m glad you came and eavesdropped. Otherwise…”

“I’ll always keep ya safe, Tabs. I promise. And that includes right now as well as bein’ near Lucifer.”

“Yeah,” her eyes flicked to Belphie and back. “I wanted to tell you, wolf. But I didn’t know what to do for the best. It sounded like if he hadn’t disappeared, a full war would have broken out. And I couldn’t put you or the others in danger.”

“I meant what I said back there,” he squeezed her hand with a smile. “Ya told me as much as ya could, kitten. I’m just glad he didn’t bamboozle ya.”

“Are you and Lucifer gonna be okay?”

“He’ll come around. But he’s got a hell of a lot of apologisin’ and explainin’ ta do. He could have hurt ya, Tabs. _Really_ hurt ya.”

“I was meaning the whole attic thing,” she murmured quietly.

“Oh. I mean, he’s not handled that well, whatever is goin’ on. But I do…”

Mammon trailed off, gathering his thoughts.

“I know he wouldn’t do something like that without good reason, even if his solution was wrong, y’know? Everything he does is ta protect his family, even if it doesn’t feel like it. It’ll be harder on the younger ones ta accept that. But how he treated you, that makes me fuckin’ _livid_.”

_Wait-_

They were approaching the angel’s residence, and he tugged on her hand, letting the others go on ahead through the front door.

“I hope I didn’t scare ya, kitten. Ya’ve not seen me transform like that before, or any of us really.”

Tabby smiled, cuddling into him as he purred, her reassurance almost instant.

“I’m never scared of you, Mammon. I’ve never seen you use your power before, but you were as in control as ever. I was relieved as fuck-”

He huffed a laugh.

“-and worried _for_ you. Seeing Beel get thrown across the room like that… and then you prepared to still take him on, Levi stepping up- I hated all of it, the idea you might get hurt defending me. But I’ll never be scared of you Mammon, no matter if you’ve got wings or horns or extra legs or you’re a secret dragon or anything.”

_You're amazin'._

“Dang, being a dragon would be COOL,” he struck a pose as she chuckled. “It’s a beastial form I guess ya’d call it. Full on demon mode. I can control mine better with the shapeshiftin’ stuff. Levi’s is fucking terrifying, even if he’s on yer side. Hopefully ya don’t have ta see us doin’ that again. The Devildom wouldn’t survive those kinda fights."

~~~ 

“That’s- oop-!”

Whatever Tabby had planned to say went completely out of her head as Mammon lifted her, his ocean blue eyes shining, and he kissed her fiercely, heat rushing through her as her body finally let go of all the tension she’d been holding on to. 

She knew the others would be upstairs, waiting on them, but she really didn’t care right now, too happy and relieved that her wolf had chased her down and was keeping her close. He pulled back with a smile, kissing her forehead as he lowered her back to ground level.

“Keep yer eyes open around him,” he murmured softly, his hand on the door. “He’s hated humans for centuries, an’ Lucifer wouldn’t have locked him up unless it was desperate.”

“I will,” she nodded. “You know me, I don’t trust anyone.”

Her words were light, but the squeeze from his hand let her know he understood. Tabby followed her demon up the stairs, the stark white of Purgatory Hall somehow less irritating than on her previous visit.

Not trusting anyone had kept her alive this long, and she was furious at herself for breaking her one rule. Mammon was different, he had proven time and time again that she could always believe in and rely on her guardian demon. Attempting to trust Lucifer on the other hand, had been-

_Stupid. Very fucking stupid._

She gave a bright smile as she entered Luke’s room, the conversation within spilling out into the hallways. Solomon nodded a greeting and Beel smiled, the angels both talking, and Belphie looking at them all curiously.

Tabby’s anxiety had dialled down significantly, leaving her tired but far less stressed. Belphegor might be someone she couldn’t predict the behaviour of, but she did know that Mammon wouldn’t hesitate to protect her. Not having to fear for her life was a big improvement at this point. 

_Belphie isn’t a match for him, even if Beel was conflicted. But Beel wouldn’t let his twin attack me either, I know that. Maybe I’m worrying over nothing… Now that he’s released, perhaps Belphegor isn’t as angry as he was before._

_He was so sad being locked up there alone, and I don’t blame him. I should have talked with him more often. I doubt Lucifer did. The relief of being out, having Beel back, maybe that’s enough?_

“Fine!” huffed Luke, with a frustrated blush. “It _is_ only fair Beel can stay in my room. And apparently the rest of you as well.”

“You helped him before?” Belphie asked Beel, a little confused.

“It’s a long story, but yeah,” grinned Beel. “He’s cool. And makes the BEST cakes!”

“Agh, don’t drool on my carpet!” wailed Luke.

Belphegor seemed to be having a hard time wrapping his head around the scene in front of him, and Tabby had to remind herself that humans and angels being present in the Devildom wasn’t something he had any experience with.

“I am surprised to learn that Lucifer had you locked in the attic, Belphegor,” mused Solomon, draping himself in a chair.

“A feeling I share,” Simeon agreed quietly. “I thought you were in the human world.”

_Wait, I thought Simeon was a fan of The Seven Lords? Unless he hasn’t realised how similar the plot is… Although, I suppose Levi hasn’t either. The Lord of Corruption imprisoning the Lord of Emptiness in a tower._

“Lucifer sealed the attic room door with a rather specific curse,” Belphegor explained. “It could only be broken by the combined powers of all six of my brothers. So I reasoned that if Tabitha here-”

“Tabby,” Mammon and Beel spoke at the same time, correcting him.

“... My apologies. I reasoned that if _Tabby_ made pacts with each of my brothers and gained their powers to use as her own, it would be possible to lift the curse without Lucifer’s consent.”

_That makes no sense. Why would Lucifer make it that all six need to open it together, yet exclude himself from being in that six? That wouldn’t have opened the-_

_And I DIDN’T open it. I’ve only just made a pact with Satan. And how on earth would I use their power, it’s just-_

“Tabs,” Mammon murmured, touching her arm, and she broke out of her reveries to see both Solomon and Beel staring at her.

“I, uh, spaced out for a moment,” she bit her lip, embarrassed her brain had stopped paying attention.

“Belphie was saying you made a pact with Lucifer,” Solomon’s voice was flat, and she realised the sorcerer was upset.

_Wha-?_

“Is it true?” asked Beel.

“Tch,” Mammon made a small noise of annoyance, but she got the sense he didn’t believe it.

“No, I don’t have a pact with Lucifer,” Tabby shook her head. “If I had, he wouldn’t have been about to attack me.”

“What?!” Belphegor looked genuinely surprised, squashing her suspicion he was trying to seed more chaos. “But then- how was the curse lifted? I was asleep, and I heard someone calling my name.”

“Callin’ yer name?”

“Yeah, it was… My name, telling me to wake up, and they were sorry. But I was probably dreaming, I’d been- I had a lot of nightmares in that room. When I sat up, the door was open.”

“Perhaps Lucifer messed up?” suggested Beel.

“No,” Simeon shook his head. “That isn’t possible. Not with Lucifer.”

Luke was biting his lip, looking uncomfortable. The angels of course had known Lucifer before he fell, and no doubt his magic had been strong long before he set foot in the Devildom. Moreover, he was not the type of person to make errors.

_Well. Errors of judgement aside._

“I have two questions,” Solomon cleared his throat, and Mammon sat on the couch with a sigh. 

Tabby moved over to sit next to him, feeling more like herself again, and her demon draped an arm around her shoulders protectively.

“How was the curse lifted without the combined powers of all six brothers? That would take an enormous amount of power. And even if Tabby _had_ made a pact with Lucifer-”

The sorcerer turned to face her.

“-You don’t have the ability to control their powers, am I correct?”

“You are,” she nodded. “I was able to boost Asmo that time you gave me some of your power. But I’ve never controlled them. And even if I _could_ …”

She trailed off, her thoughts clouded.

“Tabs doesn’t use her pacts,” explained Mammon, and Tabby had to hold in her laughter as Solomon’s eyebrows nearly shot through the ceiling. “If she’s in danger an’ needs ta stop us, she says she will. But she’s never used ‘em.”

Her wolf blushed ever so slightly, and she realised he was probably remembering the one time she had used it, during sex.

_Bit different though!_

“That sounds sensible to me,” Luke shrugged. “It gives her protection, and doesn’t require icky demon stuff.”

“But then who lifted the curse?” asked Beel, frowning.

“Did the curse require six brothers,” Simeon spoke slowly, carefully, “or did it require six siblings?”

“He only has six brothers,” Luke pointed out, and Tabby saw a frown briefly appearing on the older angel’s face.

“My second question,” continued Solomon, “is what did you _do_ , Belphegor? Why did Lucifer imprison you in the attic?”

“That one isn’t your business,” Belphegor smirked, with a little too much fang. 

“Fine.”

Solomon leaned back, displeased, as yet another argument broke out over the use of Luke’s room, and Tabby turned his question over in her mind.

Mammon had been adamant that Lucifer would have had good reason for locking Belphegor away, even if his actions didn’t measure up, his intent would have been to protect his family. 

_To protect Belphegor from himself? But all his hatred was directed at Lucifer and at humans… Although, if he hated humans that much, he must have objected to this exchange program._

_So perhaps it was to protect the program, to better serve Diavolo? But then why would it be a secret - why lie to them all about it?_

Tabby’s head was pounding, making it hard to think straight let alone keep up with the conversation around her. As she blinked back to her surroundings, she saw that the angels and Solomon had left, and that Beel was currently crushing Belphegor to a demon-pulp in one of his patented bear hugs.

The youngest demon wheezed as Beel released him, his eyes watering.

“Why, Belphie?” Beel looked him straight in the eye. “Why did Lucifer lock you up, and why did he lie to us that you were in the human world?”

She felt Mammon tense slightly behind her, but for a moment Belphie seemed to let his guard down, his expression pained.

“It’s because-”

“Because if he hadn’t,” a familiar deep voice boomed from the doorway, “Belphegor might have destroyed the entire human world.”  
  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> My Demons by Starset
> 
> They're all around me circling like vultures  
> They wanna break me and wash away my colors  
> Wash away my colors
> 
> Take me high and I'll sing  
> Oh, you make everything okay, okay, okay  
> We are one and the same  
> Oh, you take all of the pain away, away, away  
> Save me if I become  
> My demons


	35. Your Protector

_Shit._

Belphegor spun round with wide eyes, and Mammon sighed as he turned slightly to see the commanding figure of Diavolo, the prince looking far more serious than usual as he stood in the doorframe, blocking the one route of escape with ease.

The Avatar of Greed wasn’t surprised, it had only been a matter of time before the law of the Devildom caught up with Belphie, another reason he’d made sure his brothers didn’t escape without him. Mammon was fairly sure that Beel would protect Tabby no matter what, but if the strongest demon was to lose control in the event his twin was arrested, there was no telling where the escalation might end.

“Lord Diavolo,” Belphie nodded with a frown. “So your loyal lapdog has already reported in, has he? Fast work.”

“Lucifer wouldn’t do that,” Tabby’s voice was soft, and Mammon could see his youngest brother struggling not to roll his eyes at her.

_She’s right though._

“Oh please,” the Avatar of Sloth sneered. “I’m quite aware that Lucifer puts his beloved Lord first, above his _actual_ family.”

“That’s not important right now,” said Beel, raising his voice a little as he scrutinized his twin. “Belphie, is it true? Were you going to destroy the human world?”

As Belphegor delayed answering, Mammon saw Barbatos moving into the room, placing himself in front of his beloved prince.

_Don’t do anythin’ stupid, Belphie-_

“Answer me,” Beel growled, anger flashing in his eyes.

“Perhaps you should ask Lord Diavolo and his other lapdog over there?” Belphie snapped, clearly uncomfortable. “Apparently they know more than I do.”

“Perhaps you should watch your tongue,” tutted Barbatos, raising an eyebrow. “You appear to have forgotten your place, something I can quite easily remind you of.”

Mammon leaned forward, fully prepared to stop his brother from making his case that much worse by attacking anyone.

“It’s okay, Barbatos,” Diavolo shook his head, much to Mammon’s relief. “I can tell you all what happened, but I am _quite_ sure you won’t be pleased with what I have to say.”

The guardian demon could feel Tabby tensing beside him as the prince explained what Mammon already knew. Belphegor’s opposition to the student exchange proposal had been explosive to say the least, the young demon storming off in a fury at the mere idea any student from the human world should be tolerated. His hatred of humans was no secret, but the severity of his reaction had still surprised his family. 

Diavolo revealed that Belphie had apparently appealed directly to Lucifer, only to be dismissed.

_Bluntly, no doubt._

“You got angry,” the prince continued, his voice oddly monotone, “so angry that you completely lost control. And if Lucifer hadn’t stopped you, you were set on going straight to the human world to cause as much devastation as possible. Lucifer realised this, yet chose to shelter you. Then he told me he had sent you to the human world.”

Beel looked as if he’d been gut punched, perhaps realising that he had clearly underestimated the depths of Belphie’s hatred, glancing at Tabby with a look of shame.

_Diavolo has already spoken with Luc then… He’d better fuckin’ not have arrested him._

“Wait,” Tabby spoke directly to Diavolo, sounding confused, “you didn’t know that Belphegor wasn’t in the human world? That he was up in the attic?”

“No. Not until I received word Belphegor had been seen in the Devildom. I called in on Lucifer and he told me the truth. Begrudgingly I might add.”

There was a slight sharpness to Diavolo’s words, and Mammon narrowed his eyes.

_I shoulda been there, Lucifer probably took all the damn blame himself as usual. But I couldn’t not be here either… Fuck!_

“Hah!” Belphie spat derisively, jumping to his feet from where he’d been stewing in silence. “Lucifer _sheltered_ me? SHELTERED?! He locked me in solitary confinement in a tiny room, sealed me away from my entire family, imprisoned me against my will, held me captive... THAT’S what you call sheltering me?! What a fucking joke!”

_Shut up ya idiot-!_

“Ah no,” Diavolo straightened his back, looking all the more formidable, “I always choose my words quite deliberately, Belphegor. He _was_ sheltering you… from me.”

_He is just here ta arrest him… ain’t he? He wouldn’t carry out judgement on the spot surely?_

“... what?” the younger brother showed a flicker of fear, and Mammon got to his feet.

“Hang on a-”

“Because he knew that if he didn’t hide you,” Diavolo’s voice increased in volume, cutting across the Avatar of Greed with anger, “I would have removed you myself, and put you in chains.”

Mammon tried to speak again, but before he could utter a word, Barbatos stepped forward, the time demon’s deadly power rippling from him in waves.

“Hear my voice, heed my command,” the demon’s voice rang out, clear as a bell. “These words, my sound… I bind thou bound. Your will consign, your freedom… MINE.”

With the last word, Belphegor went rigid, as stiff as a board, his eyes unblinking.

_Shit. Arrested it is, but this is seriously bad!_

“Belphie…!” Beel leapt to his feet, looking panicked.

“A binding spell,” stated Barbatos calmly, directing his words at the frozen demon. “It cannot be broken. Not by you, at least. Belphegor, you are hereby charged with treason.”

_FUCK. That’d make Lucifer an accessory ta the same!_

“NO!” cried Beel, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

Mammon stepped over beside his distraught brother. If one of his siblings was being locked away he’d be damned if he’d give them an excuse to take another.

“Barbatos, remove Belphegor,” Diavolo’s voice was cold. “He’s to be kept beneath the castle.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

The guardian demon cursed beneath his breath as Belphie and Barbatos blinked away in an instant, leaving him only with the memory of the pain and panic in the young demon’s paralysed eyes.

“No! STOP!” Beel lunged towards Diavolo, and Mammon caught him, holding him back as the prince calmly took a seat, as if he hadn’t just torn a family in two.

“HOW COULD YOU?!” the large demon screamed at the ruler of the Devildom. “DIAVOLO-!! Mammon, let go!”

_Like fuck I will!_

“Beel, calm down!” Mammon growled, his words falling on deaf ears, but he was gratified that at least Beel hadn’t switched form, perhaps remembering Tabby’s presence.

“Hey, what’s with- WHAT’S GOING ON?!” Luke ran into the room, before flinching away at the sight of Beel’s power flickering wildly, and then almost falling over at the sight of Lord Diavolo casually sitting in his chair.

Mammon scrabbled for a better grip on Beel, not wanting to bring out his own powers in order to subdue his brother, but he didn’t have the strength needed to hold him back-

“Bear,” a soft voice spoke, cutting through the grunts of the demons, and Mammon had to work hard to stop his demon form shooting forward, _needing_ to protect his human.

Tabby had walked over silently, and she placed the palm of her hand on Beel’s chest, startling him as she kept her voice quiet and calm.

“If you try and fight right now, it’s not going to help Belphie. It might make things worse. We need to stop and think how best to help him, okay? We’re _going_ to help him.”

“Yes, exactly!” babbled Luke, wringing his hands. “Listen to Tabby! Whatever is going on, you can’t attack Lord Diavolo!”

Beel slowly relaxed in Mammon’s grip, the large demon taking controlled breaths as he climbed back down from his anger. Tabby kept her hand in place until Beel met her eyes with an embarrassed nod. The human gave the Avatar of Gluttony a quick hug as he blushed, conquered by the small human.

“If you choose to defy me,” Diavolo offered, “things will get worse for Belphegor.”

A flicker of anger crossed Tabby’s face for a second before she turned back to the prince, and Mammon winced. For a brief moment he considered sending up a brief prayer that his wildcat wouldn't punch Diavolo square in the face. 

Instead, Tabby folded her arms, shooting an icy glare at the demon lord. 

"What is going to happen to Belphegor?" she asked sharply. 

"He'll likely face judgement for his crimes." 

"And Lucifer?" Tabby's voice got even colder. 

"I've had him put under house arrest," Diavolo's gaze didn't waver, his voice monotone once more. "He is confined to the House of Lamentation." 

"After all he's done for you?!" her anger was unmistakable now, her words like daggers.

_Of course. Tabs has never liked how he treats Lucifer, and Diavolo hasn’t really gone outta his way ta get ta know her._

Diavolo’s expression hardened, his features darkening.

“This is more important than that,” he stated flatly. “My mission and my duty is to unite the three realms, to shepherd them along that path - a path Belphegor seeks to destroy. Lucifer was fully aware of that fact, yet chose to protect Belphegor instead of his own duty. My actions are entirely justified-”

As Tabby opened her mouth to argue, Diavolo raised his voice as he stood, and Mammon reached for her hand, just in case. He badly wanted to yell himself, but he knew from experience that the less he talked, the less trouble there would be for everyone else.

“-I would advise you to remember you are merely an exchange student here, and nothing more. As a human, you have no right to interfere in the matters of demons-”

_Oh jeez-_

Mammon tightened his grip, squeezing his wildcat’s hand, hoping she got the message.

“-Now, I am needed elsewhere.”

The prince swept out of the room, as Luke gaped.

~~~

_MERELY an exchange student?! NO RIGHT?! YOU’RE the one who fucking dragged me to hell in the first place! FUCK YOU with a fucking chainsaw you stupid, pompous, egotistical-!_

“I know,” murmured Mammon, her demon evidently reading her with ease as he wrapped his arms around her gently, trying to soothe her. 

“You should have let me bite his face off!” Tabby hissed, even as her anger started to ebb. “And Barbatos! What, is he fucking Etrigan now?!”

“Well,” said Luke carefully, keeping a wary distance as he sat in his now vacant chair, “I haven't heard of an Etrigan, but I think Belphegor may have underestimated the difficulty of destroying humans at any rate. If they’re all like Tabby at least.”

Beel barked a laugh, and she let go of the last of her fury, remembering his anger was no doubt far greater than her own. 

“I think kitcat is a one-off. But as much as I’d have enjoyed you attacking Diavolo, I’m glad Mammon was here to stop both of us. You said it yourself, we can’t help Belphie if we get locked up as well.”

“Exactly,” Mammon beamed as she turned in his arms and gave him a grateful hug. “Where would ya be without the Great Mammon bein’ sensible, huh?”

“This truly is a day of impossible things,” quipped Luke, before sighing heavily. 

Tabby sat on the couch, feeling useless. Everything in the Devildom was at Diavolo’s command and whim, and she had no idea where to even start trying to help. 

_Is there even a way to help at all? I don’t know how they deal with rule-breaking here, but treason is pretty damn serious anywhere. If they just imprison him, then why be mad at Lu for doing the same? But if they have capital punishment here…_

_Belphie’s opinion was changing, I’m sure of it. He saw how Beel treated me and Solomon, and the angels, especially Luke. And he trusts Beel. Locking him away doesn’t solve anything._

Her body was exhausted, and she felt a headache coming on. She had completely lost track of time, ever since the moment she’d heard Levi’s scream, through her panic, Lucifer’s attack, Mammon’s rescue, Beel’s escape, and now Belphie’s capture. It felt like a day that would never end.

A cup of coffee appeared in front of her, and she took it gratefully with a trembling hand, giving Luke a small smile.

“Are you okay?” asked the angel, seeming concerned. “I can understand why Beel is upset, but considering why Belphegor was locked away…”

_I should be relieved, not upset._

“It must have been a shock,” Beel’s voice was calm as he hunkered down on the floor near her feet, “hearing about how much he hates humans. I didn’t… Well, I thought he was in the human world on exchange. Which meant you and him would never meet, and I didn’t want you thinking badly of him. But knowing he planned to go that far, I wish I’d told you.”

“It’s okay, Beel,” she leaned back, relaxing while she could. “There’s no way you could have known. I hated not being able to tell you, but Belphie seemed genuine when he said you guys knowing could result in a family war. But I hated it.”

“He was right about that part, kitten,” Mammon spoke gently. “If it had come out when he was still locked up, it would have divided us all, an’ he would have still been stuck there come the end of it. Did he try an’ trick ya?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, hoping it wouldn’t hurt Beel. “He tried to pretend he was a human that Lucifer had locked up. I think he was banking on the fact I’d probably fear and hate Lu… overlook the fact his own eyes are violet, and how much he knew about you all.”

“Hah! I knew it. He doesn’t have a high opinion of humans, so ya must have been frustratin’ for him ta deal with.”

“I can’t say I really blame him,” Tabby spoke quietly as Mammon sat beside her, and Beel hunkered down on the floor. “For his feelings about humans, I mean. I’m not a big fan of the human world either. I saw his hate for humans, his condescension towards me. But he was also… He was lonely, and hurting. So much sadness. I wanted to help him to help you, Beel. But I felt guilty for him being all alone too.”

“You’re a good person,” Beel gave a small smile. “He would have seen that if we’d had more time. And he’ll have felt how I feel about you.”

“I know he hates me. I just wish I’d told him that I didn’t hate him.”

“Well, we can’t do anythin’ about that right now, kitten,” her guardian demon kissed her shoulder lightly. “Gotta work on gettin’ him out first. _Safely_ , especially for you.”

“Why _does_ Belphie hate humans?” she asked. “It must be something pretty big for him to feel so strongly about it.”

“I’d like to know that too,” nodded Luke. “From what I’ve seen, not many demons actually _hate_ humans. It’s something I expected to see, but it’s rare. And from a former angel too…?”

Beel dropped his head, looking uncomfortable.

“It’s not your fault, kitcat,” he murmured quietly. “It’s… it’s a long story. Lucifer is probably the best placed to tell you.”

She felt Mammon move as if to object, before her wolf sighed.

“Yeah,” the guardian demon nodded. “He’s the one who was there for all of it.”

“Then I need to go and speak with Lucifer.”

“You’re joking, right?” Beel searched her eyes, looking for the levity that wasn’t there. “Tabby, he nearly killed you. If you walk back in there, he could just attack you again.”

“Um, WHAT?!” the small angel leapt to his feet, looking furious. “Lucifer attacked you?!”

“He didn’t _actually_ attack me,” she offered, biting her lip. “I mean, he tried but Mammon stopped him, with Levi’s help. And I- I don’t think he wanted to hurt me. Not really.”

Tabby could feel Mammon’s gaze burning into her, but she knew she didn’t have the reasoning to back up her feelings. By all accounts, she should be terrified of Lucifer, just as she was in the moment when it had felt like she’d met her inevitable end at his claws. But she couldn’t shake the belief that he wouldn’t truly harm her, no matter how close to the edge he got. 

_Maybe I’m just being incredibly stupid. But he thought I’d betrayed, and I know if I thought that about anyone I cared about… I’d fly off the handle completely. What he was screaming at me-_

_It could be nonsense. But I could almost swear he was yelling at himself, not me._

“What do you think we should do, Mammon?” the Avatar of Gluttony turned to his brother, and she felt her demon stiffen for a moment in sheer surprise that he was the one being asked.

Tabby turned to him with a smile, and saw his face light up, a moment of cuteness amongst the chaos.

“We go back to the House of Lamentation,” the guardian demon spoke confidently. 

_Thought so. Better grab my hoodie-_

“That doesn’t sound safe!” Luke objected.

“We all need ta have a proper talk with Luc,” Mammon stayed firm. “An’ me an’ Beel can keep Tabs safe no matter what. We need ta go back, grab Levi an’ the others, an’ get Lucifer talkin’.”

“Hmph,” the small angel folded his arms crossly, before glaring at Beel. “At least send me a message afterwards so I can stop worrying!”

“Of course,” Beel nodded solemnly.

~~~ 

“You sure yer gonna be okay seein’ Lucifer so soon?”

Mammon sat down on the wall next to Tabby, his kitten kicking her heels against the stone. The trio had decided to grab some food on the way home, which inevitably meant waiting around outside Hell’s Kitchen while Beel finished his multiple meals within.

_Worth it ta stop him hulkin’ out tho. It’d suck if he was really tryin’ not ta, but couldn’t stop himself ‘cause of hunger._

“I’ll be okay with you there, wolf,” she said softly, and Mammon felt the praise warm him a little from the inside. “You didn’t fall for any of what Belphie was saying… Lucifer believed it all immediately.”

“That’s the sin of pride for ya. Luc goes from bein’ really smart to a total idiot when his pride takes a hit. An’ then he can’t back down, y’know? Believin’ you’ve been out ta get him this whole time is maybe easier for him ta swallow than the truth.”

“The truth?”

“Yeah,” Mammon nodded. “That he’s been changin’ his behaviour, gettin’ softer, by his own choice. He’s opened up t’ya, which he never does for anyone. For him, for any of us, that’s like exposing a weakness, y’know? That’s what Belphie was tryna exploit I reckon. Too bad he’s not as smart as the Great Mammon!”

Tabby grinned, and he shuffled along the wall so she could cuddle against him, his arm wrapped around her.

“Listen,” he dropped his voice, mindful of his usual volume. “The crap that got said back there, about ya _just_ bein’ an exchange student? That’s bullshit. Not just ta me, but for my brothers too. Pacts don’t come with an expiration date, an’ what we have-”

He squeezed her, kissing the top of her head.

“-absolutely doesn’t.”

His kitten smiled up at him, her face free of worries if only for a moment, and she pulled him down into a soft kiss as Mammon melted against her, his heart thumping. He wished he had the power to blink her away, to fly her free of all the stress and noise, but he knew she would never leave, would never make him choose between her and his family, even when the latter tried to damn near kill her.

He didn’t know how much time they had before they were thrown back into the mess, and he deepened the kiss, chasing the warmth of her lips as he pulled her across onto his lap, purring as Tabby stroked into his hair. No matter what happened, he wasn’t going to let anything bad happen to her, fully prepared to do whatever he had to if it meant keeping her safe.

~~~ 

“C’mere,” Mammon reached out and pulled Tabby’s hood up. “There. It’ll be a lot harder for Lucifer ta be angry with ya if ya’ve got yer bear ears on. See? Fuckin’ adorable!”

His human huffed a laugh, shaking her head as she opened the front door of their home.

“Huh-”

Beel sounded puzzled, as Mammon shut the door behind them all, his senses razor sharp.

“-Where is everyone?”

“Well, well, well,” a rather chilly voice came from the library, as Asmo stalked into the entrance hall, looking less than pleased. “Just look what the cat dragged in. Back so soon are we?”

_Great. Pissy Asmo time. My favourite._

“Where’s Lucifer?” Mammon tried and failed to keep the impatience from his voice.

“ _Excuse_ me?” the Avatar of Lust fumed. “Aren’t you forgetting someone? What about ME?!”

“Um, we already know where you are,” muttered Beel, confused as to what the problem was. 

“Did that sound like an apology in your head? Because it absolutely doesn’t sound like one out loud!”

_Ugh._

“Just spit it out,” sighed Mammon. “What are ya wantin’ an apology _for_ , yer royal cry-ness?”

“Why are you all so stupid?” cried Asmo, proving the Avatar of Greed’s insult. “Is Mammon’s stupidity contagious? I deserve an apology for Tabby clearly thinking about Belphegor when she was with me, a grave insult. I deserve an apology for Beel running off, and I deserve an apology for you disappearing Mammon, and leaving us with an angry Lucifer!!”

“Sure, okay,” Beel shrugged, unbothered. “I’m sorry, Asmo.”

“Me too,” added Mammon, gritting his teeth. “Very sorry et cetera.”

His brother narrowed his eyes at him but let it drop, turning to Tabby.

“Well…”

_Uh oh._

“I mean, I _can_ apologise,” Tabby continued. “But I truly wasn’t thinking of Belphegor when we made our pact. I was a bit overwhelmed in fact.”

“Hmm,” Asmo stepped forward to scrutinise the human more closely. “Well, aren’t you quite the charmer? But how to tell if you really mean what you say, or if you are telling a lie upon a lie…”

_For fuck-_

“-Perhaps I should reach in,” the Avatar of Lust leaned forward a little, bearing his fangs, “pluck out your heart, tear it open, and have a look inside to discern the truth?”

“ **Back the fuck off** ,” Mammon snarled as Beel growled loudly.

“Oh please,” tutted Asmo, turning away with a flourish and the wave of his hand, his voice returning to its usual pitch. “Learn to take a joke, why don’t you, hahaha! Anyway, Lucifer is sulking in his room. But before you speak with him, you should talk to Levi and Satan. Our little brother of wrath wants a word with Tabby. And you-”

Asmo spun, pointing at Mammon.

“-know fine well you need to speak with Levi.”

_Ah, shit._

~~~

Asmo had pointed her in the direction of the planetarium, but she felt Mammon tug on her hand slightly as she paused on the second floor.

“I can sort Levi out while ya chat with Satan - ya don’t need ta worry about him, I can guarantee he’ll behave.”

Tabby raised an eyebrow in question. The Avatar of Wrath wasn’t exactly the most stable of demons, and both Mammon and Lucifer had rushed to protect her the last time Satan had lost his temper.

_Mammon would know best though-_

He booped her nose, making her laugh.

“C’mon, spill,” he grinned. “I can always tell when yer thinkin’ loud.”

“How do you know Satan will be calm?” she asked, blushing slightly at her demon’s ability to see through her usual masks. “Is it because he didn’t lose control earlier when Lucifer did?”

“In a way,” Mammon leaned against the wall, and she wondered how tired he had to be from everything that had happened in the last few hours. “Satan and Lucifer can have some straight up bitch fights, y’know? Not in demon form, jus’ normal. But whenever Lucifer loses it over anythin’ else, Satan is the opposite. Dead calm, reasonable, gentle even. I dunno why, ‘cause ya’d think it’d be the opposite what with his circumstances an’ all. But ya’ll find Satan in friendly mode today.”

“Well, that’s reassuring,” she smiled, genuinely. “I much prefer his friendly mode. But I was also thinking… Lucifer won’t be out of control anymore. So maybe I should speak to him by myself as-”

“Nope. Not happenin’.”

Her guardian demon frowned, before reaching out and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, his fingers soothing.

“He ain’t likely ta attack ya again, kitten. But he’s… the risk is too high. He needs ta work off his excess pride and wrath again first.”

Tabby’s face fell. She knew exactly what Mammon was alluding to, and she hated it.

“If punishing you is supposed to keep him stable,” she said carefully, shifting her gaze awkwardly, “then I don’t think it’s working very well, wolf.”

The Avatar of Greed sighed, and she knew she needed to let the matter drop, that it was his-

“Yeah, I know. An’ I know you don’t like it, an’ maybe. I dunno. I need ta think about it. But yer not wrong, kitten.”

She squeezed his hand, not wanting to push him. But if Mammon did stop Lucifer from punishing him, would Lucifer struggle? And was that struggle worth putting Mammon through such torture?

 _No. Lucifer needs to fix his own problems. Mammon’s been helping him for fuck knows how long. It isn’t fair._   
  
“Right, I’m gonna go talk with snake boy. Come get me when yer done with Mr Perfect.”

Tabby chuckled, shaking her head as Mammon whizzed off down the corridor. Tired or not, her wolf always had seemingly boundless energy, and it was a wonder he wasn’t literally bouncing off the walls.

Heading for the next floor up, she felt less stress now she knew Satan was unlikely to be looking for an argument. The Avatar of Wrath hadn’t shown any inclination towards losing control during all the earlier chaos, but the fact Lucifer had lied to them all surely didn’t sit well with the demon who was most opposed to Lucifer’s authority.

“Hey,” Satan greeted her with a smile as she reached the top of the stairs, the blonde demon curled up on a windowsill, as cat-like as ever. “I thought I heard Asmo squawking-”

She huffed a laugh as she sat near him, perched on the arm of a chair.

“-I’m glad you’re back. This has all been a lot to take in, and I imagine the same is true for you. Plunged into hell, caught up in our never-ending arguments and squabbles… Although interfering is a very human thing, and yet that fact wasn’t taken into account at all.”

“You think I’m just a normal human then?” she asked wryly, smiling as he blushed a little.

“I don’t make pacts with _normal_ humans, no. Many people might interfere, but few would do so for reasons beyond benefiting themselves. And after all, meddling is precisely what I do, so I could hardly chastise you for it. But…”

The demon trailed off again, and she waited patiently. She knew from experience not to poke an indecisive cat, and if Satan was struggling to speak, the best thing to do was avoid spooking him.

“I did think of breaking into the attic myself,” he said at last, with a small sigh. “It’s always been his- Lucifer’s private sanctuary. Nobody else was ever allowed in. A prize place to hit if I wanted to really annoy him. But… well, I thought it might be full of memories.”

“Memories?”

“Things he couldn’t bear to be parted with. Remnants of the Celestial Realm, of being an angel, of her-”

_Lilith?_

“-There isn’t anyone else who understands his sorrow like I do, because I _felt_ it. All of it. Wrath isn’t an emotion that springs forth on its own, it’s the product of other feelings, powerful ones… negative ones. I thought I was doing the right thing, letting him have that one private space.”

_Him being a part of Lucifer for so long, it must be hard to separate his own emotions from his father’s._

“You were,” Tabby spoke firmly. “You were doing the compassionate thing. And maybe that is what he used the space for, before-”

“Before locking his own brother up like a caged animal,” Satan frowned, pausing for several long moments. “He irritates me, you know?”

She badly wanted to laugh at the magnitude of his understatement, and thanked the stars she had a good poker face.

“-Lucifer keeps everything to himself. _Everything_. He won’t permit himself to rely on anyone else, to admit a problem shared might be a problem halved. But then I find myself wondering, who could he tell? I know some of his emotions better than anyone, but all I show him is hatred and not- not anything else I might feel.”

Tabby swallowed hard, seeing the pain in his eyes. Satan and Lucifer both claimed to dislike the other intensely, but their level of impassioned hate was just one side of the coin away from a powerful and opposite emotion.

“I’m the same person,” he said, glancing out the window, hiding his face.

“That’s not true.”

“Isn’t it? I’m made from Lucifer. I’m literally _him_. And I behave exactly the same way - shutting everyone out, keeping all my feelings inside. Doing what I want with no regard for anyone else, or how it might hurt them.”

“That’s not what I’ve seen,” she murmured gently. “If anything, I’d say you’re more like opposites. Where Lucifer demands, you offer. When he snaps, you reason. Lucifer struggles because he locks everything down inside and refuses to look at it, but nobody could accuse you of not being introspective. You are two different people, no matter your origins. Who we come from doesn’t _have_ to define anything of ourselves. We make our own choices, and we live our own lives. And we all fuck up.”

Satan laughed, turning back to her with a blush.

“Thank you,” he nodded. “I will think upon your words for a while. But I do have a favour to ask, which perhaps won’t sound as strange as I thought it might. You’ve helped me, Tabby, many times actually. So now I’m asking you... please help Lucifer.”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Protector by City Wolf
> 
> Who's gonna be there when  
> Everything is tumbling down?  
> Who's gonna be there when  
> You fall to keep you off of the ground?
> 
> I'll be your shelter  
> They'll never get ya  
> So stay with me and  
> I'll be your protector


	36. Heavy Lies the Crown

Mammon whipped out his beloved credit card, murmured a quick apology to her, and expertly slid her down the tiny crack between Levi’s door and frame, next to the handle. The demon opened the door quietly as he grinned to himself.

_Few doors can resist Goldie!_

The lights were off, but unlike his other brothers’ rooms, Levi’s space was never truly dark. The bioluminescent jellyfish shone, giving the room an eerie but beautiful blue glow, and as Mammon knew from photographs, turning his own hair into a damn light bulb.

“‘Sup, nerd?”

The pile of blankets in the central bathtub groaned slightly, sounding annoyed. The guardian demon hadn’t been too sure what he’d be facing, but otaku Levi was vastly preferable to any of the other possibilities.

“Did ya see the new Super Diablo Brothers screenshots got leaked-?”

Two suspicious orange eyes glowed from within the large bath.

“-It shows a few different colours of yōkai an’ frogshrooms,” Mammon continued, sprawling in one of Levi’s many beanbags, “an’ a gold spire I reckon has ta be Pandemonium-”

“Pfff,” his brother shot up, furiously scrolling through his DDD as he hopped inelegantly out of the tub. “Super Diablo Brothers III _finished_ in the Pandemonium Fortress, _and_ it was in the second game. There’s no way it’d be in SDB IV!”

The Avatar of Greed grinned as Levi pored over the images currently being shared on Howler. His geeky brother often seemed like the hardest one of them to crack, but Mammon could read and operate him like a book. 

_Trust Karasu ta pull through for me again! I should really send him somethin’. Maybe. Or not._

“I can’t believe I missed this,” the otaku grumbled, “I coulda got so many likes and rehowls on this-”

He stopped suddenly, his face reddening.

“-not that that _matters_. Obviously. Stupid normies.”

Levi hesitated for a moment, caught between wanting to dive back into his bathtub-bed or committing to sitting in his usual gaming seat to prove how much he didn’t care. It was a refreshingly normal dilemma for the geek, and Mammon tried to keep the relief off his face.

“How are ya feeling?” he asked, making sure there was no trace of sympathy in his voice for Levi to take offense to. “Sorry I ran off so fast earlier. I didn’t trust Belphie around Tabs.”

“Even with Beel there?” his brother huffed, choosing the seat and slouching dejectedly.

“Would you?”

“Ugh,” Levi rolled his eyes. “ _No_. But it’s not like I could have stopped Lucifer on my own you know. He’s seriously OP! And I’m not- I’m not-”

“You’re one of the big bros, same as me.”

“But I’m NOT!” the Avatar of Envy scowled. “Or are you forgetting the time I tried to rescue Seraphina from your bedroom?”

“Eh?” Mammon was confused, searching through his memories. “Ya mean that time ya tried ta steal the figure I won fair an’ square?”

“ _Whatever_. My point is, you were barely awake and you squashed me like a bug. FML as usual.”

_I thought he was just sore about the damn toy. Has he really been that upset because I caught him out?_

“I ain’t tryna pretend yer stronger than me,” he said carefully, “just as I ain’t sayin’ I’m stronger than Lucifer. We all know what the order is. But… I’d have been screwed earlier without ya. You standin’ beside me, it meant a lot.”

“Yeah, well,” the otaku fidgeted with his keyboard. “I did it for Tabby, not you. She’s just- she’s different. She doesn’t judge me for what I like and don’t like. She’s even into some of the same stuff! And she’s always telling me that I’m her friend, and that… _that_ means a lot is all.”

“So what’s got ya down?” Mammon lifted a hand to stop Levi’s intended interruption. “An’ don’t tell me it’s nothin’, Asmo was worried about ya, y’know.”

_An’ I’m worried. Leavin’ him earlier was a shitty thing ta do, even if I had ta do it._

His gaze flicked to Levi’s fist, clenching and unclenching repetitively. Barely visible, scales were shimmering in and out of existence all over his skin, the same scales he always covered up in his demon form, under layered clothing. Leviathan was struggling to stay in his preferred form, and Mammon knew he needed to reassure him, to calm him-

“I just didn’t want her to ssssee me like that, okay?!” Levi hissed, before cringing, swallowing hard. 

_Damn. Well, I know that feel._

“I can promise ya she doesn’t see ya as a monster, Levi,” the guardian demon shook his head, his voice serious. “She doesn’t see any of us that way, an’ no, I don’t know why. Ya saw how far I’d gone, an’ I know it’s not the same but Tabs doesn’t know that. She mentioned ya to Luke, y’know?”

Levi grunted, but with a slight questioning tone.

“Yeah! She was saying how me _and_ you saved her. Not just me. Nothin’ about either of us bein’ fuckin’ monstrosities.”

His brother glared at him, searching for any hint of a joke. Eventually he gave a slight nod, relaxing a little.

“I still don’t forgive you. For running off.”

“Sure, sure.”

“Though I guess you didn’t have that much of a choice. And really, it’s all Lucifer’s fault. If he hadn’t flown off the handle… or kept any of his damn secrets…”

“Ya switched back pretty fast,” Mammon pointed out, shrugging as Levi narrowed his eyes. “I’m just sayin’! It’s been a while, right? Ya did good, steppin’ up and steppin’ back.”

“Thanks, big brother,” the Avatar of Envy replied sarcastically.

“Yer welcome,” Mammon beamed, ignoring his brother’s tone as Levi rolled his eyes.

“You know you looked different, right?”

“Huh?”

“When you were transforming,” Levi murmured. “It was different-”

_Wait, what?_

“-less avian, and more ursine-”

“Can I get the non-nerd translation?!”

“Ugh, stupid Mammon! I’m saying you didn’t look as much like a big angry bird as you did a bear maybe, or, I don’t know, a werewolf or something. Maybe all of the above. I’m not a mammal expert!”

_A wolf…? That’d make sense given her pact mark, maybe. Especially if I’m transformin’ ta protect Tabs. That’d make me, what- a crow-bat-wolf? Huh. Wonder if I still have a beak. Though it doesn’t sound-_

Fingers clicking in front of his face snapped him out of his thoughts as he blinked in confusion.

“You can work out your new stats later, stupid furry,” smirked Levi, looking back to his usual self. “Right now, do you even have a plan for getting Lucifer out of his room?!”

“Oh. Yeah. Okay, here’s what I’m thinkin’...”

~~~

_This is-_

“Stupid,” growled Satan, next to her. “ _So_ stupid.”

“The special kind of stupid that can only come from stupid Mammon’s stupid brain!” sang Asmo, from behind.

“Yup, very stu-”

“Shaddup already!” Mammon turned and huffed.

"Shush!" tutted Asmo, not very quietly. 

"Don't _you_ shush me, I'm shushing you, ya-" 

"Jerk!" 

"Bitch!" 

Tabby shook her head, staying quiet. Sometimes it was better just to let them go through their usual squabbling. Nobody other than Mammon had come up with a plan, but that didn’t stop his younger brothers from insulting him even as they reluctantly followed along, stomping down the steps to the underground tomb.

_Well, apart from Beel. He’s desperate to get some answers, and to help Belphie._

She had whispered to Cerberus to let them past, the big dog going back to sleep, and Beel was leading the way through the crypt. As their footsteps echoed, she couldn’t help but remember her last visit here.

_When Lucifer blew up at me… tried to make me choose who he’d kill and who he would spare. But even then, I guess I now know WHY he was so tightly wound. Having to keep Belphie’s actions and location a secret. Lying to Diavolo all this time. I wonder if he thought Luke might sniff out the truth?_

As they reached the end of the room, Beel walked up onto the raised platform, where the stone coffin lay. The sculpture of an angelic looking young woman at rest was carved as the ornate lid, and in her hands rested the object Luke had once foolishly picked up - an ornate tome, bound in ancient dark leather with intimidating metal hinges and decoration. The Avatar of Gluttony briefly pressed his hand to the sculpture’s arm, his eyes closing, before holding his hand out to guide Tabby up next to him.

She felt a wave of anxiety run through her as she brushed against the coffin, and glanced around the now quiet demons.

“What exactly _is_ a grimoire?” she asked softly. “I know it has the power to control demons, but why?”

“It’s a little hard to explain,” Satan stepped up beside her, “but to put it in simple terms, the grimoire is equivalent to a soul.”

“So if a human has a hold of it,” explained Mammon, “Lucifer will be down here in a flash.”

“Um, yeah, about that,” she bit her lip. “Won’t he be angry? I’m not sure I can face an out of control pride demon twice in one day.”

“Not with all of us here,” Levi shook his head. “He saw what, um, what we were prepared to do earlier. So he’ll come down in a fit-”

“And then we’ll make him tell us what’s going on!” Asmo beamed.

“Keep it down!” Satan muttered, as Asmo stuck his tongue out.

“What for? Tabby has already tamed the big slobbering one.”

“I’m right here!” pouted Beel, making Tabby giggle.

“He means Doggy McDogface,” Levi smirked.

“Oh my, that sounds so cute!” squeaked Asmo, clapping his hands as quietly as he apparently could. “Name me! Name me!”

Tabby saw Mammon groaning as Satan sighed loudly.

“You’re Lusty McLustface,” the otaku announced, much to Asmo’s joy.

“Then Satan is Wrathy McWrathface!”

“So Lucifer would be,” the demons looked surprised as Satan joined in, “Pridey McPrideface.”

Mammon shook his head, before smirking evilly.

“Guess Diavolo would be Lordy McLordface. And Barbatos, Assy McAssface!”

The demons fell about laughing as Beel shushed them, futilely.

“Remember why we’re here,” the large demon growled.

“I have a question,” Tabby spoke up, the demons quietening. “Do we take the grimoire and move it out of here or-”

“Ah, no - we can’t move it,” Levi shook his head.

“It’s…” her guardian demon came over, his face serious. “She’d get lonely if we did that.”

Tabby looked down upon the coffin, guessing her earlier suspicion had been correct.

“Is this Lilith’s resting place?” she asked, her voice gentle.

“It’s the closest thing we have,” murmured Asmo. “The coffin is empty but… it’s where we come if we want to talk to her. Our baby sister.”

“The grimoire bein’ like a soul, I reckon Lucifer keeps it here with her as a way of saying our souls, an’ our hearts, are still right here with her.”

“Our hearts are with Lilith,” Levi whispered.

_Shit. I shouldn’t be doing this, it’s not right-_

“Anyway,” Mammon cleared his throat, blinking furiously. “Ya just need ta reach out an’ take it, kitten, an’ Lucifer’ll be here.”

Tabby stretched her hand out above the book, but before she could touch it, she saw the air between her fingers and the leather shimmer, her head feeling a little dizzy. Up close, the metal emblem in the centre of the cover was recognisable as a lions head, and she could have sworn, slowly and deliberately, that the large cat blinked-

“I’m… I’m not sure I should?”

“See? Even Tabby knows your plan sucks, Mammon!” grumbled Levi, before Beel could shush him again.

“I’m right here, kitten. Not goin’ anywhere. Ya probably don’t even need ta pick it up, just touchin’ it’ll do. Okay?”

_Okay. That’s reasonable, right? I’m not taking it, or disturbing it… Just touching. Totally fine. Right. Okay. Any minute now. C’mon!_

_Oh for fuck-_

Clenching her jaw, she dropped her hand onto the grimoire, and her vision filled with blinding white.

~~~ 

A scream of rage filled her ears, a howl of pure grief and despair, and Tabby sank to her knees, her hands over her ears, the sound cutting right through her. She screwed up her eyes, desperately trying to see something… anything.

The world had gone completely white. Empty. Desolate. White dust moved around, the slight shadows the only sign a ground actually existed, and the lone sound was the howl of pain, carried on a light breeze that felt as cold as ice.

_My dream- nightmare, the one where everyone was gone- I was right next to Mammon, where is he?_

_… where am I?_

A large shadow fell across her and she looked up, gasping as she saw Lucifer bearing down upon her, in full demon form. His face was twisted with wrath, his expression a snarl, and he was covered in-

_Wait, blood?_

Lucifer looked through her, literally, and Tabby scrabbled to the side, jagged earth catching her palms, as the rest of her surroundings jumped into place. The starless sky was black above her, the air cool yet familiar - this was the Devildom, still. She looked down to see a battered and bruised angel, white wings broken horribly across the ground, blood seeping from a wound on her chest. Tabby didn’t know her and yet she did, she knew with absolute certainty that the angel was Lilith.

_She didn’t die in the air, she fell… hit the ground still breathing, barely. Which means-_

“How could you?!” Lucifer’s yelled hoarsely at the heavens, the demon unable to maintain the terrible volume of his screams, before his voice broke completely. “How- How could this happen? It’s my fault… This is all my fault. I’m so sorry Lil, I couldn’t- I…”

Tabby felt a stabbing pain in her heart, Lilith’s pain and her own, and she tried to speak to Lucifer, to help him, but her words were snatched from her mouth, her voice muted. 

_It’s a memory. This was so long ago... I wasn’t here. But-_

Lucifer looked much the same, as old or young as ever and clad in black, but as Tabby looked closer she saw his hair was messy, matted with blood, and his black feathers looked scrawny, bedraggled, the red dripping from them and staining the ground. They weren’t laying in one direction like the magnificent wings he now had, instead they looked raw. Fresh.

The demon looked frozen, unable to step closer to his sister, and unhinged - wrath and grief were wrestling within him, his face completely honest, his emotions open and devastating to behold. 

_Four wings, so this is after he pulled them out… I can’t imagine the strength he must have to keep going. He’s being torn apart._

_Is that where Mammon is, dealing with the newly arrived wrath demon while Lucifer tried to find Lilith’s body?_

A shuddering breath came from the fading angel on the ground, and Tabby watched in horror as Lilith’s fractured wings started to smoulder at each point they touched the Devildom ground.

“Who’s there?!” Lucifer spun round, snarling as Diavolo and Barbatos stepped out of the shadows. 

The butler crouched down beside Lilith, an odd expression on his face.

“She doesn’t have long,” he confirmed in a low voice, and Lucifer choked back a sob. “The Devildom air isn’t helping. Like this, she will perish.”

Lucifer growled in anger, before swallowing hard and turning to Diavolo.

“I- _Please_ ,” the Avatar of Pride shuddered, casting all of his pride to one side. “Please help her. I beg you, Diavolo. Do what you will with me, I don’t care, but please, you have to help her! I know you have the means to do it!”

Diavolo blinked slowly, and Tabby wished she could read his mind, see exactly what thoughts were passing through the prince’s brain.

“I do have the means to help her,” he confirmed.

_What?!_

“However,” Diavolo continued, “it might not be in the way you desire. And there is one condition, a serious one.”

“Anything!”

“You must pledge your loyalty to me, Lucifer.”

The fallen angel looked like he’d been slapped, taking a step back in shock. But Tabby could already see the acceptance written on his face, and suddenly everything clicked into place. Lucifer’s obedience to Diavolo, the risk he’d taken in sheltering Belphegor, his anger and fear at that defiance being unwittingly revealed by her.

_Fuck. FUCK. It’s not just Belphie he’s been keeping secret, it’s everything. EVERYTHING. He sold himself to save her, I know he did. I know._

_The angel who fell for freedom, only to enslave himself again… I- I’m so sorry, Lucifer._

“I know, Barbatos,” the prince was saying. “It’s a risk to interfere with judgement rendered by the Celestial Realm. But if the result is having Lucifer on my side, that is certainly a risk worth taking.”

“You want…” Lucifer growled, trying to keep his anger under control. “You’re suggesting that I, Lucifer, _the_ Morning Star, pledge my loyalty to the son of the Demon King? ME?!”

_His brothers can't know. Not if Lilith lived? They think she's dead, they mourn an empty coffin… but where is she then? What did Lucifer sell his soul FOR?!_

“Indeed,” drawled Barbatos, with the barest nod. “The greatest disgrace you could imagine, for the angel who fell the furthest. You who were once celebrated as the pride of the Celestial Realm.”

“Once…” his voice gave out.

Tabby’s heart ached as he grabbed at his own wings, yanking several bloodied black feathers out, and letting them fall to the ground. Her face was wet with tears, her vision blurring, and she wiped at her eyes angrily, knowing she needed to see-

“You don’t have time to sit around-”

“Don’t you dare order me around!” Lucifer snarled, cutting off the butler. “I don’t need time. My decision is made. I always stay true to my convictions, no matter… no matter whether I am angel or demon. If it means Lilith stays alive, I will make any sacrifice-”

“NO!” the word tried to jump from Tabby’s mouth but no sound came out, and she wasn’t entirely sure if it was her own word or Lilith’s, because it was surely the defeated angel’s memory she was seeing right now, her own back aching with the weight of burning wings she didn’t have.

“-Diavolo, I pledge my loyalty and allegiance to you.”

“I accept your oath. It is done.”

“Then save her!”

“I am. Say your goodbyes.”

Tabby could feel her heart pounding as Lucifer kneeled in front of her, her tears still falling with his as he reached out his hand to touch Lilith but fell short, dropping back to his side.

“No matter how far apart we may be,” his voice was soft, so very soft, “no matter how much time passes us by, even if someday you are no longer yourself… I will never forget you. And I will always hope that you find happiness and love, always. I love you, Lilith.”

_Oh, Lu. I’m so so sorry._

A loud wind blew, scattering the scene like autumn leaves, the memory dissolving around Tabby, and leaving her once more in the desolate white expanse, alone, tearful, and very afraid.

~~~

Mammon was trying extremely hard not to panic as he carried his human back into the House of Lamentation, laying her down on one of the couches in the common room as the other demons flapped around. 

Tabby had barely touched the grimoire and immediately crumpled in a dead faint. His own swiftness had paid off again as he’d caught her, and it was only now he realised that although she’d definitely touched the grimoire, there was no sign of Lucifer.

_Maybe that angel gettin’ his mitts on it fucked up the alarm magic or somethin’? Or the protective magic renders humans unconscious, but Luc wouldn’t do that, would he?_

His kitten was breathing fine at least, and hadn’t gone as pale as the previous times she’d hit the deck. But he had no idea how to wake her up, or if that was even possible. Satan seemed confident with his knowledge though, so he’d followed his brother’s instructions to lay her down gently, resisting his instinct to yell at her, and Asmo had run off to get something from the human first aid box that Barbatos had provided after her first mishap.

Mammon hunched over on the floor next to her, tucking her hair back behind her ear, trying to work out if she was warm enough or too-

“Oh my _gorgons_ , this smells ATROCIOUS!” 

The Avatar of Lust held his nose as he returned, carrying a small box as far from his body as he could.

“It’s not supposed to smell _nice_ ,” Satan rolled his eyes, but before he could take the box from his brother, Lucifer swept into the room with a frown, grabbing it himself.

“Is this your idea of an apology, or-” Lucifer’s growl cut off as his eyes swept around the room, landing on the unconscious form of Tabby.

Concern graced the eldest brother’s features, and he stepped over to the couch, crouching down next to Mammon.

“When did she faint?”

“When she- I told her ta touch the grimoire, an’ I know!” the guardian demon rushed his words, forestalling any explosion of the Lucifer variety. “I didn’t know how else ta get ya out from sulkin' in yer room. But she hardly even touched it an’ she was out cold.”

Lucifer frowned, unscrewing the box to reveal a scent that was, well, atrocious. The Avatar of Pride held it under the human’s nose for a few breaths, and Tabby coughed, moving her face away as she struggled to open her eyes.

“Thank fuck,” breathed Mammon, running his hands through his hair as he felt his stress levels drop again.

“Wha-?” Tabby pushed herself up into a sitting position, pinching the bridge of her nose. “How did I get...?”

Her eyes widened as she saw Lucifer crouched in front of her, and before the eldest brother could move, she’d scooted forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight.

“Oho!” Asmo squealed, clapping his hands. “Now, _this_ I didn’t expect!”

_Yeah, no shit! What the-?!_

His brother had stiffened in Tabby’s arms before she murmured something Mammon couldn’t hear. Whatever it was, Lucifer relaxed a little, but he appeared to be rendered speechless as the other demons gaped openly.

“Oh come on,” groaned Levi after a moment, the hug not ending. “Are you trying to show off, Lucifer? Or is it-?”

“Love?” Asmo offered, with a truly shit eating grin.

“Wait, WHAT?!” Mammon exploded. “Okay, that’s enough. Geroff!”

Tabby huffed a small laugh as she pulled back, releasing one very embarrassed looking Lucifer. She met Mammon’s gaze head on, her expression warm, with those eyes he never could resist.

“C’mere, silly,” she patted the couch next to her, and the guardian demon sat, tugging her onto his lap as she chuckled, kissing his cheek.

_MINE_.

“When do the rest of us get _our_ hugs, hm?” Asmo batted his eyelashes, before squeaking a little as Levi moved past him roughly.

“Stupid normies.”

“Are you okay, kitten? Ya scared me.”

“Yeah, I’m fine I think,” her voice sounded sure, her heartbeat steady, and Mammon relaxed a little. “I should just maybe stop touching magical objects.”

“Well, I would agree with that,” Lucifer stood with his arms folded as the other demons each found a seat or perch. “But since you do excel at interfering, Tabby, what would you advise of me?”

Mammon saw he wasn’t alone in raising an eyebrow, as his brothers looked collectively confused.

“I’d advise you to do the most difficult thing,” the human replied firmly. “Tell the truth.”

Lucifer sighed, pulling a chair out and sitting down.

“I think that’s what all of us want to hear,” said Satan, narrowing his eyes as the Avatar of Pride stayed quiet, gazing at the floor. “Responding with silence as usual. I guess some things don’t change.”

The guardian demon felt his own patience fraying, but suspected that had more to do with Tabby’s unexpected behaviour than Lucifer's lack of words.

“Maybe it’d be better if I stepped out?” his kitten asked softly, and he squeezed her gently in his arms.

“Definitely not,” he said firmly, thoroughly prepared to defend his stance against his family if needs be.

Instead, each of his younger brothers nodded their agreement. 

“This is a family problem,” Levi gave a faint smile, “it involves all of us. You’re family too.”

“Correct,” nodded Satan.

“Not to mention Lucifer actually listens to you,” Asmo pointed out, as Beel crossed his arms.

“You stay right here.”

Lucifer straightened his back, fiddling with one of his gloves.

“It would seem my brothers think of you as part of the family now.”

“Just us?” Mammon raised an eyebrow.

“Family…” muttered Beel, his frown heavy. “So what about Belphie? He’s family too! Or am I wrong?”

“Of course he is,” with difficulty, Lucifer ceased his fidgeting. “That’s _why_ I did what I did.”

“If he were really family, you never would have locked him up!”

_Shit, Beel’s gettin’ too angry._

“Try to stay calm, Beel,” Asmo spoke up, his voice soothing, but if anything Beel got even angrier, leaping to his feet with rage.

“Calm?! How can _any_ of you be calm?! Lucifer LIED to us all!”

“Yeah, and that’s why we’re mad,” sighed Levi, shaking his head. “But we have to stay in control to get answers-”

The otaku’s eyes flicked to Tabby with meaning, and Beel took a succession of deep breaths before sitting back down. 

“I know how you feel,” Tabby said softly, her eyes fixed on the large demon. “You’re not wrong for feeling the way you do. But Lucifer needs to explain it all to y- us.”

“Kitcat… Thank you.”

_Tamer of wild Beels. An’ if she can calm Lucifer too…_

His kitten nodded at Lucifer, and the Avatar of Pride explained what Mammon and Beel had already heard from Diavolo. Belphegor’s initial reaction to the exchange program proposal, that all the brothers had been present for, and that Belphie had gone to Lucifer to discuss it further. 

Mammon’s eyes widened as Lucifer related their conversation, not omitting any of the details, Belphie yelling at him that he was no more than Diavolo’s puppet, that he begged him to intervene, to talk to Diavolo, and that Belphie had-

_Shit._

“Belphie asked me if I had forgotten about Lilith, how humans had led to her… her fate. And I told him-”

Lucifer took a deep breath.

“-I told him it’s time he forgot about that-”

Asmo and Beel gasped as the eldest brother continued.

“-He declared that humans should be wiped from existence. I warned him that if he continued, if he said another word, he’d be guilty of treason against Diavolo. Belphegor agreed, stated that was exactly what he planned to do, and that he’d kill Diavolo as well as me if I stood in his way. He transformed into his demon-form and moved to attack me.”

Silence fell in the room, none of the demons sure what to say - what part to react to first. Tabby interlaced her fingers with Mammon, giving him something to hold on to as his mind spun, grounding him. 

“I transformed and overpowered him. Informed him he’d be a prisoner in the house until he calmed down or changed his mind. He asked me… He asked me if Diavolo was more important to me than my brothers-”

Lucifer’s voice sounded hoarse as his expression hardened.

“-I said yes. Belphegor stabbed me with his claws, and was locked in the attic.”

_Wow. Holy wow. That’s… a lot. Belphie threatened to kill Diavolo?! And to kill Luc, as well as actually attackin’ him. But Lucifer told him Diavolo matters more than us, more than Lilith even._

_I can’t… I can’t make sense of this?_

The Avatar of Greed was at a loss for words, and the silence extended uncomfortably until Asmo finally spoke.

“Okay. So that happened. But why did you keep it to yourself? Why not let us in on the secret?”

“You shouldn’t have lied to us,” Levi said quietly. “Making up that story about him being in the human world. We didn’t deserve that. What do you think, Tabby?”

As every demon turned to his human for her verdict, Mammon realised that not only did his brothers consider Tabby to be family, they saw her as the head of them all.

“I…” she hesitated, before giving the smallest shake of her head. “I don’t think he had a choice.”

Surprise flickered across Lucifer’s face, and his brother moved to hide it by taking off one of his many layers, his coat put to one side.

“It’s not that I didn’t trust you all,” the eldest demon sighed. “But given Diavolo’s presence, I thought it would be best to keep everyone else out of it. If things went wrong... I’d be the only one punished.”

_Which is what happened. That part at least… fine. But the rest?_

“Why is it that Belphie hates humans?” asked Tabby. “I mean, he didn’t do a very good job trying to conceal that fact from me but… He didn’t try and attack me or anything.”

“He didn’t get the opportunity, kitten. None of us would let that happen.”

“I don’t think-” Beel objected, but Levi cut across him.

“Come on, Beel. He’s the only one never allowed up to the human world for a reason. He hates me just for liking stuff made by humans!”

“We should answer Tabs’ question,” Mammon pointed out, and Lucifer nodded, loosening his tie.

_Man, even Luc is sweatin’ now._

“Tabby, you’ve heard a little about Lilith before, I believe?” the Avatar of Pride asked, the human nodding. “She was our little sister, the youngest of us, back when we were angels. At that time, Belphie liked humans.”

“That’s an understatement, “ Mammon interjected. “He more than _liked_ ‘em.” 

“He loved them,” Beel spoke softly. “He loved their world, and he loved them. He was always sneaking down for visits, bringing us souvenirs back, giving them hints about how to solve problems. Humans fascinated him.”

“He got in trouble from Lucifer an’ Michael all the time. But no matter how many times the asshat duo yelled at him, he’d be straight back down there again.”

“Yes, well,” Lucifer glared at Mammon briefly before continuing. “Lilith was especially close to Belphie. And Beel for that matter. But Belphie’s love of the human world rubbed off on her, and…”

Mammon swallowed hard as his brother related the story. It had been so long ago that the grief had mercifully dulled, but he still preferred not to dwell on it. Especially now, when it all hit even closer to home.

Lilith had fallen in love with a human, hiding her true nature for the man’s sake as well as her own. The brothers had found out, and Lucifer had put his foot down, declaring it madness. But then the oldest angel had descended, to see the human for himself, only to see a kind and good man, and Lilith the happiest she had ever been. 

As fragile as all mortals-

_As fragile as Tabby._

-the man had fallen gravely ill, and in her fear of losing him, Lilith committed the gravest of sins - taking an apple of eternity from the Celestial Realm, to save her lover. The wrath of their father had been all consuming, mercy given no second thought, and her punishment was announced.

_I'd have done the same. I thought that then, but I know it as fact now. If Tabs was… if she was in trouble, I'd do anythin' to save her, rules be damned. An’ it wouldn’t ever be the wrong thing ta do. If Tabby was- was..._

He cut off his thoughts. His human’s mortality was something Mammon tried his hardest not to think about, the idea of losing her far too overwhelming to accept.

“What was the punishment?” whispered Tabby. “Exile?”

“No,” Lucifer clenched his jaw. “That would have been far too fair. She was to be wiped from existence, entirely. Not a trace of her would be left, disposed of as if she was worthless rubbish.”

Mammon squeezed her hand as she stiffened in his lap. His father’s judgement had been swift and cruel, proving his own existing doubts to be well founded. None of the brothers had hesitated, they all knew how deeply wrong the verdict truly was, and had moved into action almost immediately.

“Which obviously we weren’t going to allow,” scoffed Asmo. “As her brothers, it was our duty to protect her - and she did nothing wrong! She fell in love, that isn’t a sin. And as for what she did, she acted out of love, not malice. It was- it was admirable.”

“With Lucifer in command,” Beel added, “a great many angels joined us. Particularly those who already worked under Lucifer and I, as well as those with their own fondness for the human world, and those who had started to doubt.”

“Lilith’s punishment wasn’t the only reason for our rebellion,” Lucifer explained. “But it was the spark that incited it. And you know how it turned out, as we sit here in the Devildom.”

“Did you fall?” asked Tabby quietly. “Or were you banished?”

“It amounts to the same. When Lilith was pierced by arrows, we all followed. The banishment was formally announced at some point, but we were already demons. And Lilith...”

“Lost her life,” Beel confirmed, blinking hard. “She wasn’t the only casualty, but… she was the one we’d been trying to save.”

Mammon felt his human’s heart rate pick up, and he stroked her arm gently. This was an old grief for all of them, but-

“Belphie blamed the human she fell in love with,” sighed Lucifer. “That if she hadn’t met him… He hated humans, with a hatred that has grown every century since. To the point he was prepared to attack Diavolo himself.”

“And did attack you,” Satan pointed out. “Whereby you locked him up.”

“It was for his own good,” said Beel softly. “Belphie committed treason, and planned to carry it out fully. If Lucifer hadn’t stopped him, well. What happened today would have happened a lot earlier, with Belphie locked beneath the castle in those cells we passed when we ran from Henry. Lucifer was protecting him.”

“Yeah, but…” Mammon tried to pull his thoughts together. “Couldn’t you talk some sense into Belphie? The way ya worded things ta him didn’t exactly help, y’know?”

“I wanted to, but all he saw was Diavolo’s puppet. Not his brother. Which-”

Lucifer snapped his mouth shut, running a hand through his hair in agitation, a distinctly un-Lucifer move.

“Well, if nobody else is going to say it, I shall,” Asmo huffed. “Who’s more important to you, Diavolo or us?”

To Mammon’s confusion, Lucifer turned once more to Tabby, searching her face for… the guardian demon didn’t know what.

“You need to tell them, Lu.”

_Wait, what?!_

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [To break up the angst, I've got a very cute picture of a happy Mammon and Tabby over on tumblr ^^](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/post/637056797926146048/OM-Fic-Wolf-At-Your-Door-update)
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Heavy Lies the Crown by Machine Head
> 
> The choice made out on the battleground  
> Through history resound  
> The weight would crush you down  
> Cause heavy lies the crown  
> Heavy lies the crown


	37. Gods and Monsters

“... I’m sorry…” Lucifer faltered, and Tabby saw his hand trembling before he quickly hid it. “I’m sorry I never said anything… On the day that we fell, in that last battle, Lilith didn’t die.”

She felt the shock jolt through Mammon beneath her as the others leapt to their feet, Beel demanding to know what the hell the eldest brother was talking about. She squeezed her wolf’s hand, powerless to make him feel better, to take away the hurt.

_I don’t even know how many lifetimes this has been kept a secret._

“What the fuck are ya talkin’ about?” Mammon cut through his brothers’ loud confusion with his growl, the pain audible in his voice. “This ain’t a time ta be makin’ stupid jokes!”

“It’s not a joke-” 

Lucifer looked exhausted, Tabby realised, even more than usual. This was a burden to be lifted, but perhaps there truly was no sense of relief for him, sitting alone as he faced down his angry family, forced to admit what he’d done.

_What he sacrificed._

“-When I found Lilith’s body, she was barely alive,” the demon continued, his voice soft as he explained what she had already seen. “I’d already… I’d already fallen. Even if I hadn’t, nothing can heal the wounds of infallible arrows. She was dying in front of me, and I couldn’t… Diavolo found me. He saved her, and in payment I swore my allegiance to him for all eternity.”

“ _No…_ ” Mammon barely breathed his word, unheard by the others, his body stiff.

Unlike the other brothers, the guardian demon hadn’t been quite as respectful when it came to mentioning the prince of the realm. Lucifer’s confession was a lot for all of them to take in, but Tabby could guess that Mammon was already piecing together the sheer scale of what his brother had done.

“You swore yourself to Diavolo, to save Lilith’s life?” asked Beel, his voice cracking.

“... This is the first I’ve heard of this,” Satan shook his head, looking conflicted.

“Of course,” sighed Lucifer. “You weren’t with me, for the first time, and I’ve never spoken of this with anyone. Lilith was reborn as a human, with no memory of her life as an angel. She had to be hidden from the Celestial Realm at all costs… If our father discovered what had been done, he would have struck her dead.”

“No memory,” Levi murmured with a frown. “No memory then of the human she loved?”

Asmo sat back down, looking completely overwhelmed, and the others followed suit, decreasing the tension in the room. 

“To keep her safe?” asked Beel, joining the dots faster than the others. “And to give her a chance of finding love again.”

“But this was so long ago,” Satan pointed out. “Even if this is true, her human life would have been over countless centuries ago-”

“Why didn’t you tell us?!” Asmo cried. “How could you keep it from us, that our baby sister lived? We've been mourning an empty coffin because we thought her body was never found!”

Mammon's grip on Tabby tightened, the demon swallowing hard, for once not letting his thoughts tumble out for all to hear. 

“Because Lilith couldn’t know,” Lucifer frowned, taking off his tie and wrapping it around his hand, his knuckles white. “We couldn’t even go near her - nothing that might draw the attention of those circling above. And I knew everyone would want to see her, to at least confirm it with their own eyes. But it would put her life in danger. I thought- I thought it better that I be the only one who had to live with the pain of knowing that.” 

“I guess…” muttered Levi, fidgeting with his sleeve. “If word had got out, not only would Lilith have been eliminated, but there would have been a huge mess between here and the Celestial Realm. The son of the demon king going against our father’s judgement… We’d have been thrown into another war.”

“I still would have wanted to know,” Beel said slowly. “I understand the risk but… to know she hadn’t died, to know that the final arrow didn’t kill her… You should have told me, Lucifer.”

The Avatar of Pride nodded, bowing his head, his expression unreadable.

“I thought it was the best choice at the time. Now…”

He sighed heavily.

“-What if it had been you, Tabby? What would you have done?”

_Well, fuck._

Lucifer had sunk forward in his seat, looking utterly defeated, and she realised that he didn’t know. Whether he’d done the right thing or the wrong thing, either way the guilt was so great that the demon couldn’t tell which was the lesser of the two evils he’d chosen between.

“I…” she hesitated, and Mammon murmured against her, his voice hollow but reassuring.

“Yer right, kitten.”

“I would have kept it a secret,” she admitted, wondering if anyone else could read her like her wolf did. “But… after her human lifespan had passed, I don’t know. It would be best to tell others at that point, but I think the guilt would have me trapped.”

“As kind as ever,” Lucifer gave her a sad smile as he looked up. “All I was focused on was saving her. And I think somehow she did end up with the man she loved in the end. I’m sure of it. I know she was happy, I truly do believe that.” 

Tabby jumped slightly as a loud growl burst out from across the room. Beel hurled himself towards Lucifer as Levi flinched and the others looked alarmed, but Mammon’s lack of movement meant...

“Lucifer!” the large demon swept his eldest brother up in a giant bear hug, and the Avatar of Pride definitely didn’t squeak-

_Right?_

“Lmao!” Levi exclaimed, as Mammon snorted a laugh. “I thought you were about to sucker punch him!”

She smiled as she listened to the brothers, letting them share their feelings as they needed to without interruptions. Beel was clearly pleased and relieved, thankful that Lucifer had saved their sister, understanding of the loyalty to Diavolo, and regretful that his brother had borne all that pain and guilt himself. His own pain at not knowing was still there, but knowing Lilith found happiness had him smiling widely.

Levi seemed to feel much the same, but she could see wariness in the eyes of both Asmo and Satan, the former not happy about being kept in the dark, and the latter perhaps thinking the deal with Diavolo had been far too one sided. The Avatar of Wrath was quite subdued, and Tabby could somewhat understand his concerns. After all, Lucifer had not only given his own loyalty to the prince, but implicitly _all_ of the brothers as each accepted the eldest’s authority.

_And it was surely the first act Lucifer did after Satan emerged as a separate being. He got all of his father’s wrath, guilt, and pain, but none of the relief of knowing that at least Lilith had survived, if only for a human lifespan._

_I wonder if he's been harshest of all about Lucifer's obsequience, not knowing the real reason why._

Quietest of all though was Mammon, deep in thought even as his hand relaxed his grip, stroking her arm, holding her in his lap as he listened. She wasn’t the only one who noticed however, as Lucifer looked over at the Avatar of Greed with a quizzical expression. 

After a few moments of silence, the guardian demon spoke with a slightly strained voice.

“Do ya regret it?”

“I don’t regret giving Diavolo my oath,” Lucifer rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. “I did it at the time because I felt I had no other choice. I did it for Lilith. Yet I haven’t had reason to rue my decision since, and I agree with his overall goals. But…”

“Until now?” asked Beel, as his brother trailed off. “With Belphie.”

Lucifer looked like he wanted to say something more, and Tabby wondered if this was truly the only time that selling his loyalty had troubled a demon so full of pride.

_If he’s balancing it against saving Lilith, how much has he been willing to overlook in the name of not regretting that decision?_

“Anyway,” Satan cleared his throat. “If that’s all the secrets out, what do we do next?”

The room fell quiet as six pairs of eyes turned to look at Tabby. 

“We go and talk to Belphie,” she offered. 

_If he blames humans for her death, but she was able to live and find love as a human, doesn't that change things?_

“Isn’t that picking a fight with Diavolo?” asked Levi, eyebrows raised. “Not that I’m objecting! But he’s under the castle where Henry 2.0 lives, and even going to see him will require Diavolo’s permission. You’d really do that? For Belphie?”

_For Beel. And everyone else in this room._

Mammon growled unhappily, and she moved in his lap to see his face better, his expression worried.

“Ya heard everythin’ Luc said, kitten. Belphie hates humans, more than hates ‘em. He wants to wipe out all of humanity! An’ I know he’s maybe been okay in front of ya, but he did try to lie at first, right? He’s not... He ain’t safe for you ta be around, Tabs.”

“That’s not fair,” Beel shook his head. “He isn’t evil, he’s just… he’s confused. But he’d never hurt kitcat. Aside from anything else, he should be able to feel how I feel about her. So he wouldn’t hurt her, because it’d be hurting me.”

“If he’s even thinkin’ straight!” the guardian demon objected. 

“But you _want_ to help him too, don’t you? He’s your brother as well Mammon, and I know you don’t want him rotting in the demon king’s dungeon!”

“Of course I don’t! But that ain’t- I’m not sayin’ that-”

“You’re assuming Lucifer will even agree to this,” Satan shook his head. “Going to see Belphie would be disobeying Diavolo.”

“So?!” cried Asmo. “We already _know_ Lucifer chose Belphie over Diavolo, even if he did it in a ridiculous fashion. Can Diavolo really stop all six of us?”

“He won’t need to,” Levi stood, his eyes glinting oddly, and Tabby heard Mammon swear beneath his breath.

As the other demons jumped to their feet, Tabby got up as well, unsure what direction things were about to take.

“Okay, Lucifer,” Beel folded his arms, looking stern but hopeful. “Who’s it going to be? Who’s more important to you, Belphie or Diavolo?”

“You already know the answer,” the eldest brother replied to Beel but looked straight at her, and she gave a small smile.

“Then let’s go see Belphegor.”

~~~

Lucifer led the way through the halls and corridors of the demon king’s castle, and for once Mammon didn’t appear to be paying any attention to the numerous valuables or items of interest along the way. Tabby found herself wishing for the cheerful presence of Little D No 2, as being in the middle of six very focused and very angry demon lords was more than a little foreboding.

_Do the rooms in this house move around? Everything looks unfamiliar again._

“... it would seem they’ve arrived,” the voice of Barbatos floated out of the last room ahead of them.

“Yes, and even earlier than we thought,” Diavolo looked more than a little smug as she followed Lucifer into the room, her annoyance rising.

The prince was sitting behind his desk, in front of an opulent fireplace, looking every inch as if he’d been expecting this exact visit, and Tabby felt her blood boil with anger. She’d been furious enough with him at Purgatory Hall, and she tried to push it back down, to focus-

_He knows what this is costing Lucifer, and he treats it like a fucking game?!_

“Diavolo, I want to talk to you,” the Avatar of Pride stood in front of the desk, his usual neutral mask in place.

“Of course, of course. I assumed as much.”

_Asshole._

“Lucifer, unless I’m very much mistaken,” Barbatos asked, “aren’t you under house arrest?”

_Ass-_

“Y’know what’s more aggravating than overly polite talk?” Mammon retorted, rolling his eyes. “Overly polite talk that’s fake as fuck. All, ‘unless I’m very much mistaken’-

Her wolf put on a whiny voice as he impersonated the butler, and she saw Levi trying extremely hard not to laugh.

“-Ya ain’t cute so drop the act an’ say what ya damn mean!”

“Mammon,” Lucifer’s voice carried a warning before turning back to Diavolo, and the Avatar of Greed scowled but fell silent. “I am here of my own free will, and I’ll accept whatever punishment is due. But I have business here to take care of first.”

“And with the whole family, no less,” with a wave of his hand, Barbatos indicated the rest of the room.

“Obviously,” growled Satan. 

“So it’s a brotherly show of support and love is it?” the butler continued, and Tabby wondered why Diavolo was seemingly speaking through his puppet. “And yet, one of you is neither demon nor brother.”

“Tabby is family,” Beel stated firmly.

Tabby felt a strong compulsion to add, ‘ohana means family’ but she dismissed the thought. Still, focusing on the warm feeling of being part of this odd family was far better than the anger that was flowing through her. It had been a long time since there had been anyone she could consider family, anyone who would have her back no matter what. 

_Is that what they really mean though? If it was a choice between saving me, or saving Belphie, I’m pretty sure I know who they’d pick..._

Diavolo moved his eyes from Lucifer at last, and fixed his gaze upon her.

“Yup,” she smiled icily. “I am.”

She refrained from grinning as the brothers all puffed up a little with pride, despite the fact she was clearly the weakest member of the group by far, and of zero tactical use.

“... I see,” the prince stood, turning and clasping his hands behind his back as he stepped in front of the grand fireplace, sparks crackling.

A familiar hand found hers, Mammon tugging her over so she stood in front of him, her back to his chest, and her heart dropped. Was Diavolo likely to attack? Was Lucifer?

“Diavolo,” Lucifer spoke clearly, his voice a little less calm than before. “Never have I opposed you in any matter until now. Release my brother. Give me back Belphegor...”

Silence.

“... Please.”

Tabby felt an unexpected pain at Lucifer’s plea. For the Avatar of Pride to ask, beg even, instead of demand. Her free hand clenched into a fist.

Diavolo turned to face them once more, his face serious.

“The truth is, I already knew. I knew you were hiding Belphegor, and I knew why-”

“You fuckin’-” Mammon’s shock was barely a whisper, audible only to her, and she could feel his hand shaking in hers.

“-You felt forced to lie to your family, because of your loyalty to me. I saw the guilt eating at you, how difficult it was being torn apart. It made me sad.”

_Sad? Sad?! Can I punch him yet?!_

“Then give us Belphie!” cried Beel, exasperated. “If you’re telling the truth, give him back!”

“The balance between the three realms is delicate,” Diavolo shook his head, his gaze annoyingly distant. “Fragile. My goal has always been clear, my priority has never wavered. To maintain harmony between worlds, to foster a better future for all. All of the rules of this kingdom are part of achieving that goal. Belphegor sought to violate those rules. That cannot be overlooked.”

_So now it’s a kingdom is it? How convenient._

Lucifer sagged, lost for words as Beel vibrated with anger, Levi stepped forward, and Tabby could feel Mammon’s heartbeat racing against her back, the mood in the room changing fast-

“But he didn’t _do_ anything,” she objected, her indignation bubbling to the surface. “He _said_ he was going to do something, but he didn’t commit any of those acts! You can’t charge somebody for the crime they didn’t actually carry out, you can only charge them for a lesser offence.”

“That’s true,” Satan stepped forward. “He didn’t act on it.”

“Exactly!” cried Mammon, joining in. “Tabs is right.”

Levi smirked, moving back beside them with a small chuckle.

“Yeah, that’d be a lot more persuasive if you weren’t _hiding_ behind Tabby right now.”

“I’m not hiding!”

“ **No** ,” Diavolo’s voice rang out louder, his expression flickering to anger and back to that dead calm, too controlled to be an accident. “My goal and my position dictate otherwise. As do all of yours. You are the seven rulers of the underworld, and that is far from being a mere title. With that power comes a great responsibility. None of you, including Belphegor, can be given special treatment.”

“You’re wrong,” snapped Tabby, unable to keep her anger stuffed down. “And you know you are, otherwise you would have intervened as soon as you knew what Lucifer had done. But you _didn’t_ , you let it drag on. To what? Punish Belphie? Or to punish _Lucifer_? You don’t get to stand on the moral high ground now!”

“Holy crap!” Levi grinned, as Barbatos glared at her and Asmo clapped his hands in approval.

_Uh oh..._

“Damn, kitten. That was badass!”

Mammon moved one hand to her shoulder, and she knew he was ready to both protect her _and_ prevent her punching the smug prince square in the face. 

“Am I now?” Diavolo looked surprised, but at least he hadn’t set her on fire... yet. “And who are _you_ to judge?”

“I-I’m the one who is here representing one of those other realms you seek to have harmony and balance with, and quite frankly I’m not seeing _any_ sign of that harmony or balance.”

“So you believe I don’t have the right to do as I see fit in my own kingdom? That as the representative of the human world, _you_ should have a say in the affairs of demons?”

Lucifer took a step sideways, half blocking Tabby from Diavolo’s view, and her pulse skyrocketed. If she hadn’t been in danger before, clearly she was now, and she could feel Mammon holding the tension that signalled he was ready to transform in an instant.

“It’s fine, Lucifer,” the prince made a show of sitting back down at his desk, and Tabby was surprised at the lack of anger on his face. “I wouldn’t push if I wasn’t seeking the truthful answers. All right. There is some logic to what you have said, Tabby, and a good deal of consistency. So I have a proposal for you-”

Lucifer moved back a little, his hands behind his back, and she was alarmed to see that he was gripping each hand tightly, trying to stifle a tremble-

“-I shall assign you a special mission. A task if you will. If you complete it, by yourself, I’ll let Belphegor go free.”

“A task?” Mammon growled. “Why?”

“So Tabby may prove herself worthy to serve as the representative of the human world.”

“And what precisely is this task to be?” asked Lucifer, his voice gruff.

“To find the answer to a question. The room in which Belphegor was sealed, was protected by a very specific and powerful magic. The only way in which that door could be opened, was through the combined power of six members of your family - Belphegor excluded. Am I correct?”

“You are.”

_He has a point. The door shouldn’t have opened. I hadn’t even been near it since getting Satan’s pact, let alone not having-_

“And Tabby has not made a pact with you.”

“No,” Lucifer conceded. “She has not.”

“And yet the door opened. A most curious puzzle. Barbatos will send Tabby back into the past so she can ascertain who released Belphegor.”

_Hah! That’s hilarious. What a time for jokes. Bloody hell…_

_Why is nobody laugh- It IS a joke. Isn’t it?!_

“Wait, wait, wait,” she interrupted the prince who was still blabbering. “Travel back in time? What the hell are you talking about?”

“It’s a power Barbatos has,” Lucifer turned to her, with a serious face. “He can open doors to any point in the past.”

“But that’s not-”

“Possible?” asked Levi, looking sympathetic. “Yeah, I know. But he’s sort of the real life equivalent of the human world Doctor.”

“Doctor who?” asked Asmo, confused.

“Exactly,” the otaku nodded.

“When you have eliminated the impossible,” Satan quoted, and her heart sank as she recognised the words, “whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.”

_If both Satan and Lucifer are saying this is real… fuck. Demons and angels were bad enough, but now time fuckery too? And surely it actually is impossible to go back and not have things change as a result, even if I so much as breathe!_

“I need to be sure no third party was involved,” Diavolo continued, as if he’d just asked her to go pick apples, or fetch the shopping, or anything that was halfway reasonable.

“Then I’m going too,” Mammon said firmly. “I ain’t lettin’ her do somethin’ like this on her own!”

_This is all my fault. I’m the one that climbed the stairs, and Lucifer warned me not to. If I’d listened to him… If not for me, would Belphegor still be safe?_

“I agree that someone should be there,” nodded Lucifer. “Any of us would be helpful.”

_Am I connected to the door opening? Is that why it has to be me that goes back? Is this how I can achieve my goal - Belphie reconciling with Lucifer - and fix what I've done?_

“Tabby must go alone,” Diavolo was resolute, and the Avatar of Pride protested angrily.

“Diavolo, that’s-!”

“I’ll do it,” Tabby’s voice was soft, but Lucifer stopped short, turning to her with a look that definitely wasn’t the relief she expected.

“Whoah, no!” exclaimed Mammon, moving round in front of her. “Wait a second! Tabs, we need ta talk about this first. In private. _Please_?”

She nodded, feeling a little dazed, and the guardian demon led her back out into the corridor, walking far enough away to not be heard by the still talking demons. Mammon opened what looked like a random door, revealing the bedroom they’d stayed in before.

_How long ago was that? It feels like forever. Time is so strange here. And now, I guess, I’ll find out just how strange it really gets._

~~~

"You can't go," he ran his hands through his hair in agitation as his heart pounded. 

"Mam-" 

"I mean it, Tabs, this ain't right! Diavolo-" 

Mammon swallowed his words, ushering Tabby further from the now closed door and lowering his voice. 

"-He _lied_ , kitten. He lied! Back at the angels' place, he said he had no clue Belphie was up in the human world, right? And now he says he knew all along!"

His human bit her lip, looking thoughtful. 

_She’s already decided she’s goin’, I’m too late. Why the fuck did he even ask her?!_

"That's not great," she nodded. "But he _is_ a demon, a demon king-to-be no less. Isn't lying, well, normal?" 

"That's exactly it!" Mammon winced, finding it hard to keep his voice down. "For as long as I've known him, and since before we fell according to Lucifer, Diavolo has one rule he's always stuck to. That he doesn't lie. Ever."

Tabby rubbed at her eyes, looking exhausted, and he hated that he was adding to her stress. But he knew, deep down in his soul, that his kitten would fling herself into danger if she thought it would help someone, especially someone related to him. 

_I won't… I can't…_

"So he either lied to us earlier," she said slowly, "or lied to us all right now. And either way, he was lying to Lucifer the whole time? What did he actually say earlier? Was it maybe tricky wording?"

"He said he had no clue Belphie was locked up until he spoke ta Lucifer. That's pretty cut an' dry!" 

"But did he say _when_ he spoke to Lucifer?" 

Mammon groaned, trying to remember. 

_Does it matter?!_

The human kept her voice soft. 

"Because he could have been referring to when he next spoke to Lucifer after the event itself-"

"Even if he did, he musta known how his words to us would be heard! Lyin' by what ya don't say is still lyin' ain't it? An' he never told Lucifer that he knew!" 

"Maybe he was trying to protect-?" 

"No!" he felt the panic rising up in him, that Tabby wasn't seeing the facts clearly, that she'd already made her mind up, and he felt his horns starting to grow, his demon form pushing forward. "Ya can't trust him, kitten! He's gonna use his stupid butler ta send ya back in time - which was when you were already in danger! - just ta check on a fuckin' door?!" 

Mammon's heart was thundering in his ears, his stomach churning as the anxiety clawed up his spine. 

"And ta what, test you? How does that relate ta Belphie?! An' if ya change the past, ya wouldn't be here to go back in the first place! We'd all just disappear, an'-" 

He was breathing hard, his vision getting blurry as his tail thumped unhappily against the bed, behind him and dammit, he needed to speak, to get her to understand-

"Mammon-" 

Tabby reached her hand towards him, but he flinched back, determined to make her see.

"Yer not getting it, Tabs, ya don't understand this demon shit!" 

Wrong words. Mammon felt pain rush through him as his human's face fell, because of something he'd said, because of _him_.

"That's not- I didn't mean it like that!" he cried, scrunching his now golden eyes shut as he called himself every name he could think of in his mind. "I just- Ya always blame yerself, Tabs, and this wasn’t your fault. Diavolo asked you because he _knew_ you’d say yes, no matter what! He’s playin’ ya for a fool!”

_Shit, no - stop fuckin’ insultin’ her!! FUCK._

“I’m not a fool,” Tabby replied, moving away from him, and he could see that her walls had gone back up, trying to defend herself - defend herself from _him_. “And I’m not blaming myself for the sake of it. Lucifer gave me one rule and I broke it. If it wasn’t for me, none of this would have happened… it has to be me that fixes it. It’s _my_ choice.”

_No, no, no!_

“I know ya ain’t a fool, but this is- Ya don't know what Diavolo is like an' what he's asking, an’ how manipulative this all is! He’s got everyone exactly where he wants us-!"

His human huffed in frustration, backing away, and he was fucking everything up, but she _had_ to understand, she had to-

"-He let you stay in a house he KNEW had a demon in it that wanted ta kill all humans!! An’ Belphie _did_ get out, an’ he could have- An’ those two would have just let it fuckin’ happen with fake ass politeness- An’ Lucifer attacked you, kitten, he ATTACKED you an’ ya just, ya hugged him, an’ sure he was fine but I can’t- I just, I need ya to just- I-" 

"Wolf," Tabby's voice was so quiet, her breath gentle against him, her hand placed on his bare chest and above his heart, so warm.

He stuttered to a halt, gasping for breath, not sure when she’d stepped back next to him, his vision blurred. 

_It's not enough. I can't use my fuckin' words. It's my fault. My fault. My-_

"I'm here," she murmured, barely audible above his breathing, his blood, his heart. 

She kissed him softly, and he fell into her, wrapping his arms and tail around her as he deepened the kiss, desperate to hold on, to-

_No! She's gonna think that's all I'm worried about, that I'm only after one thing!_

He froze, staggering backwards as he tried to rub the haziness from his eyes, finding his face wet. Mammon sat down on one of the beds with a thump, his head in his hands, his wings crumpled, and his words and thoughts completely stuck as the panic made him pant. 

_Great! Fuckin' great! I've insulted her an' now I've rejected her as well! Why am I so FUCKIN' STUPID?!_

He felt Tabby sit on the bed next to him, her hand slowly stroking his back, a repetitive pattern that seemed to calm his rapid breathing a little, her other fingers gently petting his tail.

_I don't deserve…_

After a few minutes he was able to raise his head, to meet her worried gaze, and he added freaking out on her when she already had so much to deal with to his mental list of guilt.

“Boop!”

Mammon snorted a laugh of surprise as she touched his nose lightly, her smile warm.

“Ain’t ya mad at me?! I’m bein’ an idiot.”

“You’re not, wolf,” she shook her head. “You’re just worried and getting a bit mixed up. I know you don't mean to make me feel bad, sweetheart. But if we’re talking about me going back in time, then it makes sense that we’ve got as much time to talk it over as you want, right? I’m listening to you, Mammon. I promise.”

With a deep breath, the demon let go of some of the tension he was holding. His human was right, she hadn’t shown any sign of rushing off. And for once, the one thing they had plenty of was time. It was a hard concept for the Avatar of Greed to grasp, always aware that his overall time with Tabby had an ever looming expiration date. That next to his immortal life, her flame would burn out far too quickly.

_But she’s here now, an’ she didn’t storm off or call me names, even with me flipping inta demon form, tellin’ her she’s dumb an’ shoving her away._

“I don’t think yer a fool, kitten. I know you ain’t. An’ I know you aren’t gonna do somethin’ just because Diavolo tries ta trick ya inta it. Ya do things because you weigh them up an’ believe it’s the right thing ta do. I just… I worry that ya don’t take yer own safety inta account, not when it comes ta helping others, y’know? You’ve stood in front of demons an’ angels both ta try an’ protect them. An’ it’s my job ta do the same for you-”

He reached out and held her hand, entwining their fingers.

“-It’s not just my job, Tabs. You’re- _This_ , what we have, I’ve not ever felt like this before. I’ve protected others, an’ I’ve helped people. I’ve cared about some. But when it’s you... I can’t lose ya, kitten. I _can’t_.”

She wad quiet a few moments, her fingers still petting his tail. 

“I understand where you’re coming from,” Tabby nodded slowly, squeezing his hand. “I’d feel the same if our situation was reversed. I don’t exactly want to go back in time, it sounds like a total mess, and I don’t understand how it can work. But Diavolo does seem genuine about his goal for the realms to cooperate. Would he really want me dead?”

“No, he wouldn’t,” admitted Mammon with a sigh. “But that doesn’t mean it’s safe.”

“It's definitely not safe, but you’ll still be there-”

He blinked in confusion.

“- _Past_ you will be there, wolf. So if anything did kick off, I wouldn’t really be alone. You and Levi and Beel, Satan and Asmo too, you’d all be there.”

_That’s true... She won’t be supposed ta talk to us, but if anythin’ went wrong I’d know. I always know when it’s her._

“What’s your reason for saying yes?” he asked carefully. “For agreein’ with doing this mission?”

Tabby bit her lip, looking uncertain, and he guided her on to his lap. She swung round, straddling him, and he hoped she didn’t see his blush. For his human to be so comfortable around him, even in full demon form… Mammon wrapped his tail around her leg, his heart fluttering at her smile.

“It’s kinda selfish I guess,” she said quietly. “I feel a lot of guilt for things unfolding the way they did. For climbing the stairs in the first place. For telling nobody that Belphegor was up there. For not visiting him often… The last time I saw him, he was distraught, having nightmares about those he’d lost. That’s… That’s something I have experience with, wolf. Of losing family, of being alone. And I was right to not trust him but-”

She leaned her forehead against his, hiding her eyes.

“-I don’t feel that I made the right choices. If I don’t at least try and fix things, do this task for Diavolo so that Belphegor is at least free to go, this guilt is only going to grow. And you saw what all that guilt has done to Lucifer.”

“I know,” Mammon breathed, sure beyond doubt that what she said was true.

His wildcat could always find a way to blame herself for something, and he didn’t want her to feel guilt because of his family. 

_An’ her empathising with Belphie… he IS dangerous. But grief can do terrible things ta some people, an’ Tabs is smart enough ta see that. I feel bad enough he was up there all this time alone. I can’t imagine how bad she feels about it, not bein’ able ta tell me or anyone else, havin’ ta hear Beel talking about how much he missed him._

_Dammit. I can't stand in her way on this._

Tabby sat back, her eyes twinkling, and he really couldn’t get over the way she always looked at him, like he was special.

“Can I touch your horns?”

“Pffff!” Mammon laughed in surprise as she grinned at him. “Sure, but they’re very- _hnngh-_!”

“Oh _wow_ , they’re so cold and smooth… strong…”

He was pretty sure his human was still murmuring words but he couldn’t hear her over the pounding of his heart, all the blood in his body rushing downwards as he panted, trying to stifle his whines. With embarrassment he realised his hands had moved to her hips, forcibly grinding her against his now hard and straining length, and when she met his gaze with blown eyes he kissed her hungrily, moaning into her mouth as her hand clasped fully around one of his horns, pleasure ripping through him.

The demon could barely think straight, unsure how in the Devildom he’d got her half undressed already as she undid his belt, his breath hitching as her fingers ran along the inside of his waistband, pushing his clothes out the way and-

_FUUUUCK ME!_

One hand on his cock and another on a horn, Mammon whined loudly as Tabby stroked both in unison, and this wasn’t- he didn’t want to already-

He pulled his head back a little and she let go immediately, her fingers sinking into his hair instead, and he shuddered in relief at not embarrassing himself completely, mouthing at her neck, purring happily.

“Horny boy,” she quipped, and he absolutely had a joke to reply with, the laugh rolling through him, except his kitten chose that moment to sink herself down on him, making him groan loudly, his eyes fluttering shut.

She wrapped him in her scent and her warmth, so reassuringly present, and alive, and here, and Mammon growled as he held her, kissing her deeply, wanting to hold onto her for as long as he possibly could.

“‘m not the only horny one, kitten… _holy_ hell!”

“I love the noises you make,” Tabby praised, her voice husky. “So good for me, Mams.”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

He felt her start to tremble in his lap, and he wasn’t going to last, not after horn foreplay, not with being praised, so he pushed his power through his fingertips as he reached down, adjusting the amount with a murmured apology as she nearly hit the ceiling with a gasp that quickly turned into the most _delicious_ mewls.

“Mammon, I- _Fuck_!”

Her climax rocked through him, and he wanted to keep going so damn badly, but his greedy body betrayed him as he wrapped his trembling wings around her, kissing her softly as he shattered inside her, trying to _show_ her everything he felt but couldn’t get his mouth to cooperate and say aloud. His scrambled mind slowly recovered as she peppered him with kisses, still murmuring praise, and his demon form retreated.

“‘m sorry, kitten. Too greedy ta last-”

“Don’t you dare!” she giggled, and he grinned as he saw how much of her worry had lifted, her expression beaming at him. “Don’t ever apologise for making me orgasm that fast, silly wolf.”

The guardian demon cuddled her close, his fingers lightly stroking her back, and an idea struck him. He sat back, fiddling with his hands, and she raised an eyebrow, moving her hips a little and making him moan quietly.

“Cheeky,” Mammon growled. “An’ when I’ve got a gift for ya too!”

“If you’re talking about your-”

“I’m not talkin’ about my dick, no. Though thanks for acknowledging it’s a gift!”

He held up his hand, showing the familiar ring on his finger, then revealed the second ring that usually sat beside it, now in his other palm. 

“These two rings belong together,” he said gently, taking Tabby’s hand and slipping the second ring onto her finger. “I’ve had them since I was an angel. They’re made of Celestial metal, stronger an’ more precious than any other. I never take them off.”

“Mammon, that’s way too much, I-”

“Nope, it’s perfect. Like I said, the two of ‘em belong together. Just like you an’ me. If yer goin’ back in time, ya need this. That way you’ll find me again, an’ I’ll know. You’ll come back to me. Deal?”

“D-deal.”

Tabby threw her arms around him, tears falling against his neck, and Mammon knew that he hadn’t said any prayers in a very long time.

But perhaps today was a good day to try.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Gods & Monsters by Lana Del Rey
> 
> In the land of Gods and Monsters  
> I was an angel  
> Livin' in the garden of evil  
> Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed  
> Shinin' like a fiery beacon


	38. Can You Hold Me?

_Levi was right. Even the butler’s room is bigger on the inside…_

Tabby struggled to make sense of the space around her, Barbatos’s room expanding in every possible direction, above her head, below her feet, at every conceivable angle, and everywhere… doors. Countless doors of different shapes and sizes, some that had near crumbled to dust, others made of material she could only guess at, and those closest to her looking absolutely normal, like any other door she had passed in the Devildom.

She was standing on nothing, the floor transparent like every other surface, the drop beneath immense. It was hard to get a sense of just how massive this space was, as it seemed to stretch infinitely at every angle, making her dizzy.

“I have been the young master’s servant for a very long time,” Barbatos revealed, tidying the invisible nooks and crannies as he spoke. “And I have been around far longer than you might suspect. But, inviting a human to my room is certainly a new and unexpected experience.”

“What are your powers, exactly?” she asked, biting back her usual polite disclaimer that would normally follow.

Anger still flickered through her at the butler, and she wasn’t yet willing to act as if he was the friend he might well not be.

“These doors,” he gestured around the room, “open to different points in time, both past and future. I can use them to send people where I wish.”

_Into the future too?_

“Wouldn’t sending someone to the past risk splitting the timeline? Or make it so that you never sent someone back in the first place?”

Barbatos looked at her thoughtfully, as if pondering just how much he would disclose.

“The idea of branching timelines is a popular one amongst humans still,” he nodded. “But it is a rather literal interpretation of a quite abstract dimension. I am able to see the results of many different possibilities, which is all that time contains - potential. More than that, I am afraid I cannot tell.”

_This sounds like… His power is massive! Those are the powers of a god surely? Complete mastery over past and future, the ability to see all the ways things might unfold?!_

“I should mention however,” Barbatos added with a small smile, “that these powers are not mine to use freely. Lord Diavolo has forbidden me from using my powers without restriction. So if you are wondering why I did not prevent this entire scenario from occurring, the genuine answer is that I could not.”

“Diavolo controls your powers then?” she asked carefully, absentmindedly playing with the ring on her finger.

“Indeed. However, aside from anything else, life would be terrifically boring were I to always know everything that might happen. Which is precisely why I have found your presence in the Devildom to be so refreshing. There are few beings as unpredictable as humans.”

Mammon had put the metal band on her ring finger, and she reasoned that he probably wasn’t aware of what that signified in the human world.

_Vena amoris, encircled for eternal love._

Nevertheless, it felt like it represented more than a mere gift of jewellery, more even than the value of the priceless metal, given by the Avatar of Greed. Whether he could say it or not, Tabby felt sure of what wearing his ring meant, and she clung to that surety as her understanding of time and space disintegrated before her. 

The demon butler drew a complicated symbol in the air with an ungloved hand, swiftly covering his hand back up as from deep below, a bright light started to emerge.

“Now, there are some important points I must explain before you go-”

The white light was getting closer, so far away that Tabby realised it had to be traveling at a frightening speed-

“-You must not reveal you are from the future to anyone you meet in the past, as to do so is to risk warping reality. Additionally, you should avoid meeting your past self, and it would be best to avoid speaking with anyone at all. All you need do is get to the attic door, and ascertain who set Belphegor free, without being seen. Then return as swiftly as possible-”

The light became blinding, the entire floor lit white, and Tabby flinched as a door slammed up through the floor, stopping surprisingly gently in front of her, a white and glowing gateway to the past. 

Barbatos opened the door as he kept talking, revealing-

_Nothing? It’s just an empty doorframe with the rest of this room behind it… Is it more magic I can’t see?_

“-The most important part is how to return. Look for this door when you wish to come back. Step through it, and it will return you to the right place. Now then, good luck!”

“Wha-?!”

The butler patted her on the shoulder, but at the same time pushed her forward through the door, and as she tried to brace herself, everything in her vision went stark white…

~~~

“‘...Forcing Them to Have a Heart-To-Heart at Which Point They’ll Suddenly Open Up and Probably Fall in Love for Real’ but with added horror!”

Before Tabby could blink the huge dark spots from that bright light away and make sense of what sounded very much like Levi in full otaku mode, her stomach dropped as gravity grabbed a hold of her, her vision sharpening to show Mammon’s bedroom from above flying towards her, which meant she was about to fall right through the ceil-

“G’AAAAAAAH-!”

_Ooof, my back-_

“-Holy crap! _Tabs?!_ ” 

To his credit, her guardian demon recovered quickly despite her materialising from thin air to land - heavily - on top of him. Mammon quickly checked her eyes for any signs of being dazed, and repositioned himself beneath her so his knee was no longer digging into her spine.

“Um… hi?” she offered weakly as her wolf stared at her in confusion.

The ceiling above them was utterly normal, with no door in sight.

“What the?! Tabby you’re meant to- How-?!” Levi spluttered as she realised all of them save for Lucifer were crammed into Mammon’s bedroom.

_Then I’m-! So past me must be with Lucifer, which means… I’m probably in Levi’s room right now? But I’m not supposed to be seen by anyone!_

_Nice one, time butler, you fucked that right up._

“You must have been seen, Satan,” Asmo huffed.

“What, was I in the ceiling?” asked Satan drily, looking unamused.

“Well, kitcat must have followed you, right?”

“”No, that can’t be… I wasn’t followed!”

_Dammit, how the hell do I get out of this?_

“It was nothing to do with Satan,” Tabby spoke up as she got to her feet, heading for the door, trying desperately to get back on task. “It just, uh, it was another magical object related thing.”

“See,” the Avatar of Wrath mostly hid his relief behind a smirk. “I told you.”

“LOL!” Levi grinned. “Oh well, I guess we need to tell you the truth now.”

“Not that we weren’t before,” rushed Mammon, with a blush, and she paused by the door, caught between the need to escape and the need to reassure him. “I mean it wasn’t like- I didn’t mean-”

“We didn’t actually vanish,” Satan sighed. “But all we were trying to do was get you and Lucifer alone, see if he’d open up to you. So you might have a better chance of persuading him to listen to you when it came to Belphegor.”

_Right. That didn’t work so well._

“So we disappeared one by one,” nodded Asmo. “Quite skilfully I might add!”

“An’ Levi thought it might be good if it was horror themed,” her guardian demon’s voice was soft. “Which I didn’t agree with-”

“Me neither,” added Beel.

“-But he’s- Lucifer I mean, he’s worth giving a chance y’know? He’s a strict asshole with a stick up his butt, but he does listen to you. Trusts ya even.”

_Oh, wolf. He really doesn’t._

Tabby put a bright smile on her face, trying to show she was on board despite knowing exactly what had happened when she made the same mistake, thinking that Lucifer trusted her.

“It sounds like a good plan, Mammoney! If I hurry up, I can catch back up to him and he’ll be none the wiser.”

“Yeah? Yeah! Cool…”

As he trailed off, the other brothers voiced their agreement, but as she glanced back at Mammon she saw with a jolt that his eyes were on her hand.

_The ring!_

She hid her hand as she spun back to the door, opening it as fast as she could and slipping out into the corridor before he could say anything out loud.

_Thank goodness he has a short attention span…_

Tabby froze as she heard the familiar low tones of Lucifer’s voice from just the next room down-

_Levi’s room, dammit!_

“...Is this really what Leviathan spends his time playing?” the Avatar of Pride sounded annoyed. “‘Fall in love with the epic boss, Lucifer. Sweet, sweet love. Make him your love slave to achieve the true ending!’ I-I mean, come on?”

“Well, it beats having to defeat you in battle-”

_Shit, that’s me!_

“-So I just have to seduce you? How hard can it be?”

_I can’t be seen by them! And I can’t go back in Mammon’s room, other doors are too far- WAIT-!_

“Aha, yes. Indeed. Well, um, let’s go to the library and try- _work!_ Work this out. After you.”

She raced back along the corridor to the spot she and Beel had seen the golden writing hidden on the wall. 

_‘When the morning star dwelt in the heavens, its light shone down upon this one, sparkling brilliantly, the eighth of the eight.’_

“Lilith,” she breathed, the door shimmering into view, and she hurried inside, closing it behind her not a moment too soon.

~~~ 

_It all still looks exactly the same. How does this room have windows with natural light, when the Devildom is eternal night?_

_It’s so warm in here, but… I've been here before. Not just with Beel, but- Have I? It feels so familiar._

_That mirror, if I was to sit over there I'd be able to see the birds in the branches outside._

_What birds? What trees? These aren't- Have I been here in a dream?_

Tabby felt the strangest sensation, as if her ears were trying to pop, her hearing muffled even though the room was silent and there was absolutely nothing to hear. 

Her muscles twinged, still complaining about her abrupt fall from Mammon's ceiling, and she reached out to lean on a chair to straighten her back. 

As her fingers grazed the caramel wood, she felt an acute sensation of needing to vomit, that passed before she could even react to it - a split second of pure nausea, enough to bead her forehead with sweat as she was left reeling-

"I'm coming in!" 

There was no time to react as the door suddenly opened, the owner of the familiar voice stepping through with a wide smile. 

_Levi?!_

“Ah, I thought I might find you in here!”

_It's him, but- but it isn't._

Leviathan beamed at her, wearing an outfit of black and gold that she’d never seen him wear before. His left arm was bare, showing the black scale pattern that usually only showed on his neck in demon form, now wrapping down from his shoulder to the back of his hand, a slight iridescent blue shift catching the light in the room.

“Wait, Belphie’s not here?” asked Levi, seemingly oblivious to her confusion.

_But he’s not in demon form… no tail or horns, and that outfit is super sophisticated, I don’t understand-_

“How strange,” her friend continued, with a thoughtful expression. “He was just telling me he was going to stop by your room, yet he isn’t here.”

“My room?” Tabby managed at last, her voice sounding far away.

“He said he couldn’t find you, y’know?” Levi replied, or perhaps didn’t reply, still looking through her rather than at her. “He looked like he was about to cry, so maybe it’s time to stop playing hide-and-seek? Why don’t you try to find him instead?”

He didn’t wait for a response, smiling with a nod as he turned back to the door.

“See ya later, Lil.”

Tabby blinked as the door closed, and she looked about herself, trying to find the angel in question, but she was very much alone.

_It has to be another of Lilith’s memories… but where is she? When I saw Lucifer finding her after the fall, I saw her body too._

She stepped back to make sure, and as she did so she felt a moment of dizziness, making her stumble as she saw she had let go of the furniture in front of her. The sight of white sheets over some of the other furnishings made her realise that what she’d seen before had been missing those details.

_Definitely a memory then. Lucifer must have made this room look exactly like her bedroom in the Celestial Realm, to the millimetre._

_Okay, I- No. Think about this later. For now, I have to get to the attic door._

~~~

His brothers seemed to think their plan was back on a successful track, confident in Tabby’s abilities to sweet talk Lucifer. Mammon didn’t disagree, but a feeling of deep unease had settled in his stomach, beyond the slight jealousy and worry for her safety. Something wasn’t right, and the fact he couldn’t put his finger on what was amiss was driving him crazy.

He fidgeted with the rings on his fingers, trying to keep his concern from his face, the others hopefully assuming he was busy on his phone.

_Two rings. Both here. Maybe Tabs just had a similar one? Yeah right, like I can’t tell Celestial metal when I see it, I ain’t the Avatar of Greed for nothin'._

_It was THIS ring-_

He spun the smaller of his pair as he thought.

_-I know it was. So how does it have a duplicate?_

The idea of giving Tabby one of his rings wasn’t one he objected to. In truth, he’d considered it more than once when she was asleep in his arms, curled up on her side, her hand over his. He knew humans had some funny customs to do with giving people rings, and he had even done his own research on the matter.

_Well, Karasu did. Same difference._

But the only other ring made of Celestial metal he had seen in the Devildom was the one that Solomon wore - Michael’s Ring of Wisdom. The fallen angels had not worn decorative items when they waged war, but Mammon’s rings were different, not just of aesthetic value but representing something far greater. And unlike the others, his had survived the fall, gripped tight as everything else was taken from him.

In all his time after falling, he had never been without them. The fact he would give one to Tabby…

_But I still have them both. She’s the only one I’d give my rings to._

_So how does she have one, when I have two?_

It didn’t make sense, and Mammon had the suspicion that something bigger than he was aware of was happening. One thing was for sure, she couldn't be left alone with Lucifer.

_Time ta convince these guys ta go spyin’..._

~~~

Bracing herself, Tabby opened the door to the hallway, making sure the way was clear before she hurried to the end of the corridor, to the once forbidden door. As she turned the handle, she nearly threw up, the nausea slamming back through her then retreating almost immediately, and two voices drifted down the stairs from above.

She crept up the stairs a little, listening. 

“Who are you talking to?”

_That's Lucifer?! But-_

“No one-”

Belphegor’s voice was sour, and Tabby’s mind was reeling. Lucifer should have been in the library right now, with her. How could he be by the attic door?

“-What? Am I not allowed to talk to myself either? Is being your prisoner not enough?”

“Have you calmed down?”

“Fuck you."

 _Has me being here messed things up already?_

“I see,” sighed Lucifer. “As I said before, I put you in here so you could rethink what you said earlier.”

“I meant every damn word.”

_Put him in the attic… today? Is this another memory? That’s not- that’s-_

She rubbed at her head as she remembered Satan’s wise words before she was sent back in time. What was impossible in the Devildom was very different from what was possible in the human world.

“I’ve chosen the second human exchange student,” Lucifer continued as Belphegor made a noise of disgust. “Not a powerful or elite magic-user like Solomon, but a normal human.”

_Lmao, normal, sure. But this is definitely a memory then._

“And why are you telling me, pray tell, brother? Unless of course you plan to bring them to me, in which case I’ll _gladly_ cut them to pieces. If this student was to meet a grisly end, it would bring this little experiment to a screeching halt, would it not? How perfect! And just think what it might do to Diavolo’s reputation, and to yours, dear brother. I love it!”

“You won’t lay a finger on this human, I’ve made quite sure of that.”

“What, these bars?!” the young demon cackled. “Please, I can certainly lure a mere human up here with ease.”

“Not this one,” Lucifer’s voice was as firm as always, but drained. “The door to this room can only be seen by demons. It’s invisible to humans-”

_What?_

“-and there is a curse on the stairs ensuring no other demon can climb them but myself. No one will ever find you. No one will ever know you are here.”

_So if the door can only be seen by demons, then I…! But no other demon can climb the stairs!_

_… what am I?!_

“So much fear,” sneered Belphegor. “All this trouble for the weakest of us all. I’m touched, really I am. Or I would be, if your motive was something other than fear of disappointing your precious Diavolo!”

“I’m only afraid of losing you.”

“Hah! The old Lucifer would be fucking ashamed of who you now are. He wasn’t afraid of what others thought of him. He wasn’t pathetic like you.”

_Fuck. Poor Lu._

“You’re free to think what you want, Belphegor. I’d say you’ve changed as well.”

As Belphegor screamed Lucifer’s name, Tabby realised the eldest brother was coming down the stairs, but there was nowhere to hide, and she froze, cursing herself for getting too wrapped up in their conversation.

Lucifer swept down the stairs, and she inhaled sharply at his expression. The Avatar of Pride looked utterly bereft, pained with guilt and misery, and she’d never seen his emotions be so open and bare. 

_He thinks he’s alone, he’s gonna see me and-_

To Tabby’s astonishment, Lucifer passed her on the stairs without any sign of recognition whatsoever, in a manner so complete she couldn’t chalk it up to just being ignored. From Lucifer’s perspective, she simply wasn’t present.

_Whose memory is this?! Someone who can’t be seen? I don’t understand, I don’t-_

She wasn’t aware of stepping back, but the wave of dizziness hit her for a split second, her surroundings unchanged.

_Great. How the hell do I know what’s a memory and what’s time travel? What the fuck is my life?!_

Climbing the stairs softly, she slowed her breathing back down, trying to centre herself. All she needed to do was to stay calm, and to see who opened the door.

_And as long as I don’t touch anything, the memories can’t happen. I think._

_Maybe._

Belphegor’s muffled voice was on the edge of her hearing, and as she neared the attic door, she tried to work out if he was awake or muttering in his sleep.

“Please…” the demon sounded distraught, and Tabby peered through the door, remembering how upset he’d been after his dreams of Lilith, seeing him asleep on the cushions. “Someone… anyone… someone please help me…”

_Dammit. I can't just leave him in those dreams._

“Belphie?” she called gently, trying to wake him up.

“Mm… I miss you, Lil…”

_God dammit all. He doesn’t deserve this._

“I’m sorry, Belphie," she sighed unhappily. "I didn’t- I…”

Forgetting herself, her forehead moved to rest on the door as her body sagged, but a sensation of ice locked around her forearm, trying to yank her backwards as the nausea and dizziness hit together, and Tabby panicked, not wanting to fall into another memory, flinging herself in the opposite direction as best she could with the world spinning...

The door swung open as she collapsed through it, the icy grip still trying to pull her back, to safety, until it disappeared completely as she landed on the floor in a confused and nauseated heap.

“Wha-?!” the demon in the attic jumped to his feet in shock. “Tabby? How did you- Is Lucifer with you?”

He peered around her as she scrambled to her feet, the world still wobbling around her.

_No no no!_

“You opened the door!” Belphegor grinned. “You did it!”

“I-I…”

_How could it be me?! I didn’t do it before, so-?!_

“No need to be shy! This is amazing! Saved by a human, hah! I bet Diavolo and Lucifer didn’t see that one coming! Oh Tabby, I could hug you!”

He held his arms open for an embrace, and she shook her head, trying to move backwards, her words stuck in her throat as fear flickered up her spine.

_No one knows I’m here! Would he-?!_

“No? Hm, that’s not very friendly of you. I just wanted to share my joy with you! Ah well…”

Tabby gasped as he suddenly shot across the room in a blur of movement, lifting her into the air by her throat, the air turning purple around his demon form as his fangs lengthened horribly. 

“How foolish humans are,” he snarled as she tore helplessly at his hand on her throat, his hold unbreakable, “how _idiotic_. It’s really no fun for me at all, you know! So _weak_ , so _easily_ broken-”

_Can’t… breathe…_

Pain burst through her as her vision faltered, her body feeling too hot, too much pain, a million points of agony, her body still too heavy, her throat gasping, and the demon’s other clawed hand dripped with red as he showed it to her, laughing maniacally. 

“-Don’t blame me! You’re the one who fell for it after all. I’d say it’s nothing personal, but-”

More pain, and Tabby was losing the ability to think, to feel, her heart was struggling, too much blood, not enough left-

“Killing you ruins the exchange program, ruins Diavolo, and hurts Lucifer, so really it’s a triple win for me! And I do so _hate_ humans, you see. More than any demon could ever hate anything. All that pain, yessss! Delicious! I take it back, this _is_ fun. In fact, I can’t help but laugh!!”

Her body was heavy, too heavy, her lungs barely able to take in oxygen and it felt like she had liquid in her throat, bubbling horribly as the red started to appear all over Belphegor’s face, all over everything, his laughter drowning her, the demon’s eyes flashing with his claws, his teeth...

_I’m dying_

~~~ 

The sound had barely hit his ears and Mammon was running up the stairs, along the hallway, with Lucifer close on his heels. The scream echoed down the tower stairs and into the entire house, followed by another and another…

He had never heard Tabby scream. Never even heard her truly frightened before. But it was unmistakably her, and somehow he knew what was happening. He _knew._

Skidding at the top of the forbidden stairs as Lucifer undid the curse hurriedly, Mammon threw himself through the open attic door and down beside her. His human. The floor was painted with blood, and it was so hard to see, what was her and what was not her, but her body… 

_NO NO NO!_

His kitten had been torn apart by demon claws, a frenzied attack that had ripped her to shreds, blood pouring from her mouth as she struggled to draw breath. Mammon couldn't even tell where to begin, anywhere his trembling fingers touched were immediately wet with red, all of the blood leaving her body in bright ribbons, the life draining from her in front of his eyes. 

There was a horrible laughter grating against his hearing as he stroked his human's face, trying to block it out.

_Father, make me an angel again so I can heal her, please, PLEASE-_

He knew it was Belphegor in the room with them but his eyes were only on her, his kitten, and as Lucifer tackled the errant brother, Mammon pulled Tabby into his arms.

Her eyes were hazy, but it seemed like she recognised him at least. When she tried to speak though, no words came out, only more blood as her chest rattled horribly, everything red, so very very red, and he hushed her, cuddling her close, telling her over and over again that he was here, she was gonna be okay, it was all gonna be okay… 

Belphegor's laughter became piercing, and each noise from her attacker was clearly paining her. He stood, and she felt too light as he carried her, too insubstantial, and he had to get help, he had to-

_Barbatos? Simeon?? Who?! I gotta-!_

Holding her tight, he bolted out the door and down the stairs, Lucifer behind him again, and his elder brother sounded panicked, yelling for help. The rest of the family were in the entrance hall, clearly unsure where the trouble was, and as they arrived Mammon heard Satan gasp as Levi repeated, "no!" over and over again, echoing his own hysterical thoughts.

Tabby's hand tightened on his arm slightly and Mammon, cradling her, lowered them both to the floor. The jolting movement was hurting her and there wasn't- it was too late to-

"Please, Tabs. You gotta stay with me. Y-You have to. I promised I'd save ya, remember? I have ta save ya, kitten, I- there's so much more we have ta do, so many more days an' years an', I-I promised Tabs. I _promised_."

He could vaguely hear Belphegor, his laughter splintering through his focus, and he concentrated on blocking him out entirely. Her breathing was getting more and more shallow, her eyes, the pretty eyes he'd do anything for, never leaving his own, her heartbeat impossibly slow as his tears fell, splashing against her face. 

Tabby lifted her hand, just barely managing to brush her fingers against his cheek, her body starting to shake and convulse, her eyes losing focus. He could see how badly she wanted to speak, still trying, but Belphegor had robbed her of her voice as well as everything else, and Mammon swallowed hard, trying not to lose himself completely. 

"Stay with me, kitten," he begged softly. "I-I can't- I _can't_ lose you."

Mammon kissed her forehead, and she gave him the tiniest smile as her eyes started to dull-

_NO! God, father, please, please, please-_

Her breath went slowly, the slightest exhale as her body stopped shaking, her light gone out, and Mammon held her tight, burying his face against her as he howled in pure grief, an ominous golden glow spilling all around him, flickering across the floor in angry flames. 

_She can't… she can't be-_

**_NO! BRING HER BACK!!_ **

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned art by [Eratruc](https://twitter.com/Eratruc)/[erabu-san](https://erabu-san.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Can You Hold Me by NF
> 
> It feels like a tear in my heart  
> Like a part of me missing  
> And I just can't feel it  
> I've tried and I've tried  
> And I've tried
> 
> Tears on my face I can't take it  
> If lonely is a taste then it's all that I'm tasting  
> Do you hear my cry?  
> I cry, oh
> 
> Can you hold me?  
> Can you hold me?  
> Can you hold me in your arms?


	39. Breathe

Waves of golden power spilled across the entrance hall as the guardian demon clung to his human, shaking with anger and grief, the guilt of his failure and sheer magnitude of his loss tearing him apart.

As Belphie's laughter punctured his hearing, Mammon suddenly transformed, and before anyone could move, the brothers had been flung to the side by Mammon's erupting power, pouring from him in furious flames that stretched from floor to ceiling, his shield now an impenetrable barrier that pinned the others against the walls, all but _him_ , the one who had hurt her, who had killed her, who had-

Gently, he lowered Tabby back to the ground, closing her lifeless eyes and swallowing the pain that strangled him from within, pushing it all down, letting the power fill him up like it had last done upon the battlefields of blood and halos. He didn’t want to let her go, to admit that she was gone, but he couldn’t bear to hold her when he was lit with such demonic intent, his guardianship brought to a brutal end.

With a snarl that extended his teeth and claws further, his wings lengthening as they unfurled, Mammon got to his feet and advanced slowly on the one demon left standing, the brother who had stolen the most precious thing the Avatar of Greed had ever been given. 

**_DIE!_ **

There was no need to transform fully, not to deal with the weakest of demons in the room, not to make sure his death would be excruciating and without mercy.

His power stretched out, binding his youngest brother, suspending him in mid-air, the golden light splashing beyond the entrance hall now, flooding the entire House of Lamentation, erupting beyond the grounds of the Avatar Lords. Everywhere his power touched, the air turned heavy, weighing down everyone else's movements, slowing down time itself, and Belphegor’s body contorted horribly as Mammon's power crushed him, bones snapping as the younger demon fought to transform but found he couldn’t, caught in a vice of pain, eyes bulging as his throat was squeezed, his neck on the point of total collapse- 

"Mammon!" one deep voice managed to call, the only brother more powerful than him, surrounded by his own small shield of protection. "Don't do this-" 

"WHY?!" the ex-guardian demon snarled, without looking away from the murderer in front of him. "Tell me, Lucifer, why the FUCK should I not?! Does she mean that _little_ to you?!" 

The hesitation from the Avatar of Pride confirmed what Mammon already knew to be true - Lucifer was struggling to think of a good reason not to end Belphegor himself. The evidence was written upon the youngest demon already, his face and body bloodied by the wrath of the eldest. 

"I know," Lucifer's voice was less loud, even as he managed to get a little closer to him. "But... it won't bring her back." 

_I FUCKING KNOW!_

Wordlessly, Mammon relaxed his power only enough to let Belphie speak, to remind Lucifer of the lack of remorse from the killer amongst them. 

"Yes!" the youngest brother whooped, spitting blood. " _That's_ the look I wanted to see, Lucifer, THAT look! You've failed your precious Diavolo, the heartbreak is all over your damn-" 

His throat was snatched shut again, and Mammon knew all he needed to do was close that hold, snap his spine, a quicker death than he deserved, to feel no pain-?

No. That wouldn’t do at all. Belphegor had to _suffer_.

~~~

It had been pain and blood and suffocation, unable to draw breath, the taste of blood overwhelming in her mouth, feeling herself get weaker and weaker, demonic laughter gradually fading out to leave only her wolf’s pleas, the pain too much, _far_ too much, unable to speak, to reach Mammon, to _tell_ him…

In an instant, everything had gone white, like a light so bright she couldn't see anything, and the pain was gone. The removal of that pain that had slowly suffocated her, broken her, killed her-

_Then I'm…_

-left such a void she felt sick with the emptiness, as if she had nothing to hold on to, like she'd lost her entire body and being. She’d been so heavy, so pained, her body weighing her down with blood and bone but now there was... nothing. She was insubstantial, formless, a mere feeling, and a burst of anger and fear in her thoughts seemed to make the air shimmer around her, the slightest suggestion of metal, of _presence_.

_Mammon! I have to get back- I have to- I…_

The place Tabby stood was as empty as she felt inside. Was she even standing? She couldn't see anything, it was an abyss of bright white light. It was similar to the sensations she had experienced in Barbatos’s room, but she knew somehow that this was very different. No doors, no sense of scale no matter how vast. Just a white expanse that her eyes could make no sense of, the final scene from her nightmares where no shadows remained, no wind, no movement, just her, alone and alone and alone.

It was a place of the dead, and if she was here, that meant- 

_I'd say this is fucking cliché, but given I've been living in hell recently…_

_Still, I'm not taking a single step. I am NOT stepping towards ANY light._

_SEND ME BACK!!_

She folded her arms angrily, or she at least thought that she did, and prepared to be more stubborn than any grim reaper that might happen to try and claim her soul. Any destination but back to Mammon was unacceptable, even if she had to claw her way back with tooth and nail, even if she had to punch god himself square in the face. 

A warm chuckle filled the air, a light and airy sound that suggested life was here, somewhere, and Tabby raised an eyebrow, perhaps, wondering what in the world could possibly be next.

“I’ve been waiting so long,” a soft voice spoke, familiar and strange, all around Tabby and inside her mind. “I knew it would be you.”

The air shifted in front of her, and Tabby saw… a person, or not a person, the _idea_ of a person, an angel, barely visible, transparent, but so very very familiar that she gasped in shock.

The angel smiled reassuringly, her large green and silver eyes the most substantial part of her, graceful wings spread behind her in two pairs like a white version of Lucifer’s feathers, her long, long dark hair, almost black but with a deep purple sheen that the light highlighted, and a teardrop purple gem set on her forehead, like Lucifer’s black diamond, but in real jewel form. Everything about her was of purple and the night, dark shadows with the silver of the moon.

“Y-your eyes,” Tabby stammered. “Those are... Those are…”

Silver speckled with green, the green blooming from beneath, the silver shining from above. The one part of the angel missing from the memories she'd already somehow shared. 

“Your mother’s eyes, yes. The silver I had as an angel, and the green as I lived again, passed down through generations.”

“ _Lilith_ -”

Lilith nodded with a smile, so different from the dying angel Tabby had seen in memory form, the broken body that Lucifer had found.

“-Why?!”

The angel shook her head sadly, a spark of anger igniting in her eyes, understanding the question without hesitation. Her wings fluttered a little behind her, and Tabby saw the lowest feathers had been burned, singed black, and the memory of the pain the angel had felt when touching the Devildom ground flickered in her mind.

_She died too. Died in the dirt and blood. Like me…_

“I do not know, my child. The loss and grief you have been put through is beyond my sight. From thousands, to hundreds, to a handful - you are my only living descendent. The last of my line. Here I have no connection to the earthly realm and yet, for every soul who passed, each walked through where you now stand. A family descended from a falling angel, for I was no longer angel nor demon when my brother sacrificed himself that I might be reborn. You are a being of all three realms, like those before you, but unlike any other. You are unique.”

Tabby shuddered, feeling her own face wet with tears, still not sure she even had a physical form here to feel.

“I don’t want to be unique,” she whispered, and Lilith moved closer, her eyes sympathetic.

Her hair was like the night sky, deep and rich, and she was so different from the brothers, and from the other angels Tabby had met. Ethereal and seductive, the moon to her wolf’s sun and the morning star himself, holding a great sadness yet radiating unconditional love and care.

“Nor did I… Lucifer gave too much, _far_ too much. As a human, I knew nothing of my past and I lived a life of happiness and warmth. I found my love, I had precious children, and I died at an old age, peacefully and content. But after I passed… I remembered. I remembered everything. So I stood here, angrily, and refused to step into the light.”

_Like me._

_Then there’s no hope. There’s no way back._

“I’ve been watching over my brothers ever since, but I am a spirit that they cannot see, that nobody can hear. Until you, Tabby. You saw my memories, and you came to love all my brothers by yourself, never needing my guidance, and they love you, more than any other. I worry so much for them, especially Beel and Belphie. Especially Belphie. So consumed with hate, twisted into someone he is not. I tried to reach into his dreams, but it only made things worse. I hoped-”

Her wings sagged as she looked downcast.

“I hoped perhaps through you I could talk with him, or with Lucifer. I tried to show you that neither is a lost cause, but… I made a mistake. If I’d let you touch the door it wouldn’t have opened but I thought- I thought I needed to stop you. To save you. But with my touch on you, you carried the power of six siblings, a moment so powerful it echoed across every possibility of time. For you, this day has been walked through twice, has it not?”

“It- yeah. Barbatos and his time powers. He sent me back, and I was to find out how the door opened when I was nowhere near it.”

“Yet for me you were always by that door. Right now there are two of you in this house. One is now an empty body, held by my sweetest and brokenhearted brother, the other is trying to investigate the attic after leaving the library. Hidden from each other, yet working together.”

“I’m…” Tabby struggled to make sense of everything. “Are you saying I’m still alive? But that me isn’t me! _I’m_ me! So what happens to me, the me that is here right now?”

“Barbatos was always one of the most powerful among us,” Lilith smiled, “but even he has his limitations. He can see all material potential, but he cannot see into this realm - only those who have died a true death may perceive this place. I’ve been here so long, I’ve forgotten the way out, how to find the path to my place of rest. And the longer I’ve been here, the more my power has grown.”

“A-are you saying, you can send me back? Please tell me that’s what you mean.”

Lilith chuckled again, but the sadness in her eyes ignited Tabby’s panic-

“Yes, child. I can send you back. The power I have, along with your own, is enough to set things right. It will send me to my rest, but I have lingered so long already. You are who my family needs now. I have just been waiting on you, to play my part, to repay Lucifer’s sacrifice. I am… glad that you want to return, child. When you first stepped inside this house, I am not sure you would have asked to be restored to life.”

“I…” Tabby hesitated, realising there was little point in deflecting now. “I don’t know that I would have. I’ve tried to stay alive and safe, to-to honour my mother and her…”

_Shit-_

“I know, child.”

“-But it’s different now. I _can’t_ leave Mammon. I can’t leave any of them.”

“Return for your own sake as well as theirs,” Lilith murmured kindly. “The power of your Love is your strength, but you must embrace it for yourself too, my child, for it is the only defense against Despair. Your life is as precious, as important, and as worthy…”

As the angel flickered in front of her, Tabby’s ears popped, and she could feel herself drifting.

“Wait!” she cried. “You said you saw your descendants pass through here when they died. Did- Did you see her?”

“She left you a message,” Lilith stepped forward, wrapping her arms and wings around the place the human thought she stood, and for a moment Tabby breathed in the scent of her mother, the memory of being read stories, of silly songs in the car, of cuddling their dog, of hot chocolate and holidays long forgotten, of her mother’s love, the same fierceness that had carried her to her death to save her only child.

It was as if all Tabby's carefully constructed walls had been breached at once, as pain and loss and grief poured from her heart, sobbed against the gentle shoulder of a falling angel from lunar skies.

She stepped back to thank Lilith, to say goodbye, but… the white world and the angel within had disappeared completely, leaving her shell-shocked, and blinking the black spots from her eyes, to try and work out where she was.

_The- the attic stairwell? I’m back in the- This is where Lilith said the other me was. Am I really here?_

She patted her body, so reassuringly here and present, her shadow moving on the floor. Her eyes were blurry, filled with tears, and she cuffed them roughly, turning and opening the door, throwing herself through it to run back down the hallway and-

_What the fuck?! That door!_

Grabbing on to the wall as her body flailed wildly, she refused to vomit, to let herself throw up at a time like this. Mammon’s pained yells and Belphie’s horrible laughter were coming from the entrance hall, and she needed to-

Her legs buckled, and she crouched down as she hunched over, trying to shake the dizziness, to get her bearings. She leaned as far as she dared, looking behind her, only to see the regular door that had always stood at the end of the hallway.

Always, apart from when she had just opened it in her rush, not taking in the details until the nausea caught up with her… 

_It was white. It was glowing WHITE. That was the return door! But I’m not… I haven’t moved forward in time! Everyone else is where I left them when I died._

_… I died. Shit. But… No blood. No wounds. My eyes were tearful but my face isn’t even wet!_

_This is, this is the body that didn't go back in time. The one left standing alone in the library. But…_

Tabby’s head was pounding, the hallway tilting dreadfully as she tried to move along it, and it felt like she was seeing double until she realised new memories were appearing in her mind. Being left in the library, confused, then worried. Oblivious to why Lucifer had run off, able to hear something she couldn't. Trying to be patient, failing miserably, heading to the attic to check it wasn’t anything she’d done, that it wasn’t Belphie…

_That’s what Lilith meant - I’m both versions of myself? And she used her power to put us back together, to restore the balance. Bloody hell._

In a panic she lifted her hand, the relief overwhelming when she saw the celestial metal firmly in place, her wolf's ring still magically sized to her finger, solid and real.

An angry yell from Mammon sounded from below, her guardian demon in serious pain, thinking she was dead, and she realised the entire hallway was filled with an ominous golden light that seemed to glide around her, easing her movement. 

_Breathe it out, c’mon. Focus!_

~~~

As Belphegor’s ribs snapped apart, there was no change in emotion within Mammon, no triumph to paint upon his face. No laughter to mock his brother, no sense of victory, nothing. Violence was never something he enjoyed, and right now he wasn’t sure he’d ever be capable of feeling anything ever again, his insides felt like a void, a black hole bringing death and destruction in pure silence.

The beast in his grasp had taken away the one person who had brought the sun back to his world, the one angel who had seen past all his bullshit and who had waited for him, never pushing, never demanding, never ordering. Mammon would have killed for her, would have _died_ for her, and instead he was left with nothing other than the surety that her murderer could not have what she had been denied - _life_.

“She wouldn’t want this, Mammon!” Lucifer tried again, unable to reach them, and the ex-guardian demon barked a hysterical laugh, his eyes falling upon Beel pressed against the side of the room, his own defenses just enough to let the Avatar of Gluttony speak.

But his brother who talked the most sense was silent, tears falling, trapped between his love for Belphegor and the magnitude of what the demon had done to the human that had become part of their family.

Like Beel, Mammon had protected the youngest brother time and time again, and for what? This?

“SHE DOESN’T GET TO WANT ANYTHING AGAIN-!” Mammon screamed in anguish.

Belphegor slammed against the wall hard as the guardian pounced, moving faster than anyone else could see, transforming further as his claws and fangs reached their true length. 

“-Because of HIM! He knows - HE KNOWS - how Beel feels! And he _doesn’t_ care. **He is NOT MY BROTHER!!** ”

_HE KILLED THE ONLY- HE KILLED- SHE WAS EVERYTHING!!_

Blood arced across the room as Mammon howled his grief, ripping his brother to shreds as the laughter, long stopped, echoed in his own mind, Lucifer still trying to tell him something about his human being gone, as if he didn’t fucking _know_ , inflicting as much pain as he could before his greed for the kill consumed him, his golden power vibrating in the air everywhere, shimmering as if in flames, feeding, consuming - the Avatar of Sloth only realising his true fate when Mammon punched through his chest, gripped his struggling heart, prepared to snap his neck with his demonic jaws, fully intent on eliminating him entirely-

_I NEVER EVEN TOLD HER THAT I-_

"Tabby?!" 

Something in Lucifer's voice finally gave Mammon pause, even as his mind told him it was just a distraction designed to delay the inevitable so the eldest brother could intervene but there was _something_ … a feeling, a heartbeat…? 

A heartbeat he recognised! 

_How?!_

Mammon dropped his brother to the floor, turning in shock, and saw-

"... T-Tabs?" 

~~~ 

"Tabby?!"

Stunned, the demon looked over to where he had left his human, dead, bloody, and broken, only to see that her body was no longer there.

_… It’s not her. It can’t be-_

He stared back at her, the figure standing at the bottom of the main stairs, a ghost but for her strong heartbeat, and his eyes fell to her hand, her finger wearing his ring, the same ring she'd died wearing. As his demon form retreated, his power snapping back within himself, his brothers gasping in relief as the golden light released them, Mammon balled his fists, his head pounding, seeing the truth on his own fingers, and his mouth dropped open as his knees hit the floor.

_I- I only have one ring?! She-? Tabby-! How?!_

“Tabby!” cried Levi again, running to her and wrapping her in a warm hug that she sank into with a choked noise. “It’s you! It’s really you?!”

The human kept her distance from the other brothers, somehow unmarked and unharmed, but looking utterly broken. She was frighteningly pale and trembling, though her voice was clear and determined. Levi stayed by her side, and she was gripping his hand for dear life.

Belphegor got to his feet, his graver injuries already healing, and both Beel and Lucifer moved over next to him, his twin giving a warning growl. 

Mammon could barely concentrate on what anyone was saying, he couldn't comprehend the situation at all. He felt like someone had punched a hole straight through him. His human had died painfully and horrifically in his arms, his kitten lost forever… yet now she stood in front of them all. Alive. He brushed his tears away but they wouldn't stop falling. 

Belphegor made to attack her again, but Lucifer thrust his arm out with a snarl, clotheslining him brutally across his already badly bruised throat, stopping him in his tracks as the young demon crumpled, wheezing for breath as blood bubbled from his mouth, his arms held behind him by Beel. As Tabby explained what was going on, something about time travel and Lilith, Mammon stayed on the floor, trying to make sense of what was happening.

He was still covered in blood, both from Belphegor and Tabby, the evidence of her death overwhelmingly vitriol. The nightmare he’d been plunged into had been withdrawn so suddenly, the demon wasn’t sure he could truly trust his own senses. 

Diavolo and Barbatos appeared behind the human, corroborating her story but more importantly for him, confirming that both the Tabby that had died and the one who stood in front of them now really was one and the same. 

_She's okay. She's not dead. She's safe!!_

Relief shot through him at last as he wiped at his face, and his headache began to give way as his memory expanded, overlaying a different series of events alongside those he'd just experienced - a day in which Tabby hadn’t fallen from the ceiling, when it had been Lucifer that Mammon was prepared to fight, and Belphegor had reappeared peacefully, before being condemned for treason and locked away. From the quiet groans around him, he guessed the same was happening to the other demons.

_I gave her my ring, and she still has it, and it’s gone from my finger. She’s really real. My Tabs. My kitten..._

Mammon met Tabby's eyes, and he could see how scared she was, how much it was costing her to keep her distance, away from both Belphegor and himself, but he couldn’t get his legs to move. The switch from full blown adrenalin and hate to utter shock had paralysed his body as well as his mind.

Diavolo revealed that Tabby was a distant descendant of Lilith, the same thing the new memories were establishing. And Belphegor immediately changed his tune, acting like he was her new best friend, and not the beast that had cut her to pieces in the bloodbath upstairs. 

_Don't you fuckin' dare touch her-!_

As everyone moved into the common room to go over what had happened, Diavolo steering Tabby and wordlessly assuring her safety, Mammon was surprised to see Lucifer's hand in front of him, helping him to his feet.

His elder brother clasped him on the shoulder as he stood, looking up at him seriously.

_Luc looks damn awful. Like he’s just been through a nightmare too-_

"It's really her. It's okay."

Mammon nodded, dumbly. It wasn't okay, but he couldn't articulate the how or the why… yet he got the impression Lucifer understood. Certainly there didn’t appear to be any repercussions for his own actions. The Avatar of Greed hadn’t used his powers like that for centuries, and the reminder that he was capable of immobilising the rest of them was likely to strain relationships with his younger brothers. But right now, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He really didn’t know how to feel about anything.

"You really love her, don't you?" his brother asked, with a small sigh. "Nobody else saw what we did. Not even Tabby. Just… keep your distance from Belphegor if you can. Everyone will make sure he doesn’t get too close. She doesn't need any more violence." 

"I know."

Lucifer gave him a small smile, a rare event, and Mammon followed him into the study.

~~~ 

Tabby felt like she was floating, as if her consciousness wasn’t quite fully connected to her body. Her demons seemed resolved to stay in extra protective mode, even as they themselves grappled with the newfound knowledge of Lilith’s survival and rebirth as a human, not least her own distant connection to their sister.

The demon lords were a chosen brotherhood, she knew that much, that none of them were truly related. Even so, the sheer number of generations that had existed between herself and Lilith meant they were as good as strangers - other than the eye colours that had apparently been passed down, from mother to daughter. 

_And when Solomon loaned me his power, is that why Asmo was so dizzy with it? A hidden potential from some kind of dormant angelic… thing? I can't have angel in me. I WON'T._

She found it hard to even glance at Belphegor, but he was keeping a somewhat respectful distance after being angrily barked at by Mammon when he’d attempted to get closer. Sandwiched between Levi and Beel, with a very stern faced Lucifer standing nearby, and several warning growls from Mammon, she felt relatively okay. Not safe exactly, but it was unlikely Belphegor would try and attack again. In fact, the attic demon’s opinion of her seemed to have flipped entirely in the opposite direction from before.

The human had mostly kept quiet as Lucifer had gone over the Lilith story that she was now quite familiar with, this time with the presence of Diavolo and Barbatos making things far more awkward and uncomfortable.

When Lucifer had revealed his secret burden in the library to his family, it hadn't seemed to allay his burden, yet the contrast now was shocking. Where before the demon had loosened his collar, discarded his tie and coat, physically dismantling the barriers that normally kept him aloof, now Lucifer stood stiff and distant, having got to his feet to escape the prince's encroachment into his personal space.

It made something within Tabby shift, a protective urge pushing her to snap at Diavolo, to snarl at him to back off, but tiredness and fear still had her in their grasp. She stayed silent. 

_For now._

_How much does Lu remember? That I knew before he told me? That I hugged him?_

The demons all seemed to remember parts of the other memories from before she had gone back in time, though they appeared to be a little muddled which was quite understandable. The memories she had gained were minimal in comparison, as she had lived through the many hours that the others now saw in memory form. Beel had offered her his heartfelt apologies, blaming himself for Belphegor trying to attack her on sight when Lucifer had stopped him. Yet the large demon omitted any mention of the prior, far more _deadly_ , attack entirely. 

_They don’t know I remember._

Her head was still pounding, little flashes of light going off in her peripheral vision, and her mind kept trying to dissociate from what was going on, to retreat to where it was safe, to put all her walls back up… to run. 

_But there’s nowhere to run to, I’m a prey animal in a whole world of predators. Except-_

Mammon stood stiffly on the other side of the room, a mirror to Lucifer, and Tabby was trying to get up the courage to move, to go to him, her heart clenching painfully as he glared into the fireplace, his fists balled up in anger. He was covered in blood, down his front and on his cheek from where she’d died in his arms, trying to reach out to him, with more red on his fingers, down his arms, sprayed everywhere, from his attack on Belphie.

She knew her wolf well enough to know he’d be blaming himself for both, for not being there when she was- when-

_Don't think about it. I can’t..._

And for attacking Belphegor, even though the circumstances being what they are made it - to her mind - completely justified.

_He hates that I might think of him as a monster though. It’s what he always goes back to, that he’s a beast, that he’s dangerous. Even though he’s anything but. If I thought someone had killed him, I’d have tried to rip them apart with my hands if I could._

_I’m not the only one traumatised by all this._

When Lucifer had asked her in the entrance hall, shakily, how she knew the words she had recited, his last words to Lilith, she had explained that she’d heard it from him. It wasn’t the whole truth, which made her uncomfortable, but when the demons had reacted to Diavolo confirming what she already knew to be true, that she was Lilith’s heir, she knew she had made the right choice.

The demons were glad she was alive, she knew that. Levi of all people rushing over and hugging her was proof of that, as was the blood on Lucifer’s hands as well as Mammon’s, and Beel’s urgent apologies. But at the same time…

_It’s all mixed up with them being glad Lilith didn’t die in that battle. That she found happiness and love. But... I’m not her._

_I’m not her._

It was draining, dealing with so many conflicting emotions, in a less than welcoming atmosphere. Lucifer having to explain what he had done in front of Diavolo, carried none of the weight of him telling his family privately. And although Tabby was sure the gravity of his act had sunk in for Mammon and Satan at least, that the memories they were sifting through contained more than what was being said right now, she felt anger still whirling within her. Fury that Lucifer was having to censor himself even now, when he was the one who had suffered so much, who had signed away his freedom while out of his mind with guilt and grief.

_Too much. That’s what Lilith said. He sacrificed too much. If he hadn’t… I wouldn’t exist._

_But it was still too much._

She didn't want to discuss her conversation with Lilith in front of Diavolo or Barbatos. It meant nodding and playing along as her life being saved was chalked up to Barbatos alone, but she couldn't face fighting anyone right now. 

Tabby pressed her fingers into her eyes, trying to relieve some of the tension in her mind. Her memories of the two versions of the long, long day had settled, but the time spent in the other place was a heavy weight to bear. That sense of complete loss, the utter void she’d been running from in her dreams forever, the reality of Lilith and how long she had waited alone, seeing all her descendants appear long before their time, the murdered and lost, seeing Tabby’s own mother…

And those memories her mother had left for her, they were the most oppressive of all. The reminder of everything that she had locked away, secured alongside the pain and trauma, the anger and the guilt.

If she tried to focus on them now, her vision turned hazy, that metallic shimmer nudging at her senses, the same dizziness as before starting to return, the sense of being outwith her own body, and so she’d pushed them back down again, leaving her thoughts free to circle on the one other thing she didn’t want to think about.

_Him._

She lived in a house with seven brothers, one of whom she loved with all her heart, and another who was her murderer. Tabby couldn’t bear to look at him, even as he now apparently would meet no punishment at all for his actions. His earlier treason charge had been dropped, and the fact he had brutally killed her apparently counted for nought.

Anger curled in her at that, but if they really didn't know she remembered-

**SLAM!**

The door banging shut made her jump in fright, the missing person immediately evident to her.

_Mammon?_

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! My apologies for leaving you hanging over xmas, I found myself in sudden need of an emergency break. Thank you for bearing with me, I really appreciate it 😊💖
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Breathe by Fleurie
> 
> I hear the sound, echoes beneath  
> Angels and skylines meet  
> And I'm straining to reach  
> The light on the surface  
> Light on the other side
> 
> I feel the pages turning  
> I see the candle burning down  
> Before my eyes, before my wild eyes  
> I feel you holding me  
> Tighter, I cannot see  
> When will we finally breathe?


	40. Devil May Cry

"Hey." 

Tabby's voice was soft as she entered Mammon's room, a little unsure as to how the demon would react to her following him.

He'd been distant since time had folded back in place, and while he'd expressed annoyance about the others cosying up to her, he had lacked his usual enthusiasm. She'd seen his demon form, the strength of his overflowing power, his brutal attack on her murderer when he thought he'd lost her, and all she wanted was to be back in his arms, to reassure him that she was really here. And maybe, to convince herself.

The idea of being scared of him simply didn't factor into her mind at all. It had taken her literal death for Mammon to snap, and her heart ached for the grief and utter loss he’d had to face. The ring on her finger was a reassuring weight, reminding her of what she knew to be true, even if he couldn’t yet find the words. When the dust had settled, only her wolf had seemed to hold on to his anger at the youngest brother, while the others played somewhat nice. 

Focusing on reassuring him seemed a lot more achievable than dealing with her own tangled emotions and horrible memories. And being alone with him was vastly preferable to being anywhere else, no matter how many others there were that she might count on for protection. 

_And who else can I really trust now? Levi, I think? A shorter list than a day ago._

As her eyes adjusted to the darker surroundings, she saw her demon sitting hunched over on his couch, his back stiff. His hair was messy, and she could tell he'd been pawing at it in agitation. Tabby locked the door behind her, and left the lights low, feeling her shoulders ease a little as she stepped across the room.

She moved towards Mammon carefully, and swallowed a noise of surprise when he reached out wordlessly and pulled her close between his legs. He held her tight, his cheek pressed against her body, and she tried to relax, gently threading her fingers through his hair, soft and _hers_. 

"I'm here, Mammon," she whispered gently.

He nodded against her, tightening his hold briefly before pulling her into his lap as he sat back a little. Tabby curled up around him, her head on his shoulder, softly petting the back of his neck as he kept his arms around her. She let out a quiet sigh, finally feeling safe again, even as she refused to think about what she had gone through. 

Her demon had cleaned up a little, the blood on his skin scrubbed away, and he held her so tightly, she could still feel the tremble running through him. 

After long moments of silence, he finally spoke, his voice slightly rasping. 

"You died, Tabs."

She squeezed him, understanding his fright. It had been Mammon who had carried her badly injured body away from Belphegor, who had kept her in his arms right up until… _until_. 

"I'm alive again," she soothed. "I'm okay, my wolf." 

She pulled back to meet his eyes, and saw the conflicting storm of emotions fighting within him.

"I... I know," he murmured, stroking her cheek. "But ya were dying in my arms not even an hour ago. I- I heard your screams. Up the tower, an' I ran, with Lucifer behind me but I was too late. He ripped you ta pieces, Tabs. There was blood everywhere, an' he just stood there, fuckin' _laughing_."

"I'm sorry-" 

"Don't," his voice broke a little, and her heart ached. "Please don't apologise for what he did. He hurt ya so much, kitten, an' I couldn't fuckin' _do_ anything. I was too late. An' I couldn't heal you, I don't have any powers that can do that, an' in the hall, I- I was trying ta tell ya to hang on, ta stay with me, an' he was still _fucking_ laughing."

He gripped her more tightly, and she realised he was leaning into his demon form again as his tail wrapped around her leg, desperate to hold on to her in every way possible. 

"An' then ya- you were trying _so hard_ kitten, ta speak, but he stole even that from ya an' then- ya- you died, Tabs. You died in my arms an' I couldn't fuckin' _do_ anythin' ta save ya! But the other you was really you too, an' he would have done it again-" 

He sucked in a breath, closing his eyes. 

"-An' then ya said who ya were, an' everythin' changed, an' he started fawning over ya instead an' I'm s'posed to be okay with that?! He _killed_ ya, kitten, an' the only reason ya lived is because of Barbatos."

"I'm not apologising for _him_ , wolf," she said softly, trying to choose her words carefully. "But I hate that you had to go through all that. I didn't… when they sent me back, it was to find out how the door got opened. I didn't know then that the seventh family member could be Lilith, and not Lucifer. I didn't mean to touch the door and she tried to stop me but I-I didn't know it'd open for me and that he'd- he'd really…"

She trailed off with a small shudder, her memories stained with painful red, and Mammon nuzzled into her, visibly trying to push down his own anger.

"You remember?" he asked, his voice strained with shock. "I thought- _fuck-!_ How much d'ya remember?"

"I…" she swallowed hard. "I remember everything in that room, the attack, you finding me, holding me, taking me downstairs. I-I touched your face-" 

She lifted her hand to the same position as before, feeling a tear run against her fingers as her own trailed down her cheeks. 

"-and I didn't want to die, Mams. I didn't want to leave you. But I-I did."

" _Fuck_. Fucking hell, kitten. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry - I'm going on about how I feel an' you're the one- _shit_. Are ya-? Askin' if yer okay seems really stupid..."

"Might have nightmares for a while," Tabby tried to quip but it came out flat. "Everything went white… One moment I was there, and it was just pain and noise and knowing that I was-" 

Her breath stuttered a little, and she scrunched her eyes shut for a couple of seconds before continuing.

"-It was white and nothingness but I wasn't alone. Lilith… her spirit had been here since she passed away in the human world, after a happy life. She's been watching over you all, she said she was waiting on me. She said Lucifer sacrificed too much…" 

"He did. Lil would have killed him for it if she coulda."

"She said that she wanted to repay the balance, and to move on to her final rest. She didn't mean to help the door open, but she used her remaining power to send me back. Lilith saved me, and Barbatos smushed time back together for everyone else. I came back at the tower stairs, below where I'd- where he- _fuck…_ "

Mammon squeezed her, stroking her arm softly. 

"You remember all that. How can ya stand bein' near him?!" 

"He's your brother-" 

"I wanted ta kill him," he growled deeply, his voice laced with pain. "I _still_ want ta kill him. I want ta fuckin' wipe him from existence! The only reason he changed his mind, from wanting ta murder all humans starting with you, is because of Lilith. He didn't give a damn before. An' now everyone is treatin' ya different, when they should have been treatin' ya that way to begin with!"

"That doesn't matter to me, Mammon," she snuggled into him, burying into his reassuring scent, feeling his heartbeat beneath her palm. "I wanted Lucifer and Belphegor to talk things out, to help Beel and Lu himself, and I didn’t know humans were truly in danger, but I guess now they aren’t. Most of the guys have done their best to make me feel like I really belong. And I'll do my best to- to get over what happened. It's just easier if I try not to remember right now. But the person I care about most is you. And you always treated me like I was special."

"You _are_ special," he said firmly. "Not 'cause yer some distant descendent of another fallen angel. But because yer you. Tabs…" 

She met his gaze again, and pushed his hair back from his eyes tenderly, his now fully extended horns messing with his usual style.

"... I was so scared." 

"Me too," she whispered, annoyed by the tears threatening her eyes. 

She kissed him gently, and Mammon gave a broken whine as he sank into the kiss, his tongue swiping along her bottom lip for permission readily given. All the adrenalin Tabby had felt earlier came pounding back through her veins, as her body exhilarated in surviving, in being here… alive. 

His kiss was desperate, stealing her breath as his hands pulled her as close to his body as he could possibly manage, his fingers firm but gentle, skirting her curves, chasing up her back and neck, into her hair, needing the proof of her being real as much as she herself did. She repositioned herself, straddling his lap, pleasure tingling through her as she felt how hard he was, grinding down against him as he growled and kissed up her throat.

Tabby trailed her fingertips through his hair and up the side of one horn, and he trembled against her, moaning needily into her mouth. There was a rush of movement, and faster than her eyes could track they were by the bed, as Mammon lay her down gently, pinning her from above, kissing her wildly.

His power was flickering ever so slightly in the air around them, and she dragged her nails down his back, pressing hard where his demon form allowed as he growled his appreciation, ripping her outfit, literally, from her body as his own disappeared, his white markings seeming to glow in the dusky room.

Dominant Mammon was a rare sight, and she knew he needed this, to claim her, to own her, to protect her, to try and shift the immense guilt and pain he was carrying from seeing her so close to death and to prove to himself she was really here. Her own brain was successfully pushing those memories down, but she hadn't had to _see_ herself. Mammon had, and she could only imagine how much the situation reversed would have haunted her.

In truth, she needed this as much as him, to feel safe and protected, to wipe away the last violent touches to her body that she didn't want to remember. To be here, with the one person in the world she trusted more than herself, the demon she'd come back to life for, the heart she could never bear to see break. 

His tongue and lips were on her neck, his hands everywhere, and she purred happily as he began kissing and licking his way down her body, worshipping every inch of bare skin, remembering every place that responded to the slightest brush of his fingers. Any centimetre of her skin that had been ripped, covered in blood, full of pain, was now covered in his adoration, and Tabby felt warmth blooming through her, as if her wolf was putting her back together again, healing her with his touch.

As he arrived at his destination, he moved her into place without hesitation, holding her thigh over his shoulder with his tail, and he licked into her, his demon tongue alone quite enough reason to forgo the human world forever. She gasped and mewled beneath him as he filled her with sin, and she sank her fingers into his hair, hearing him growl with pleasure. 

Mammon’s power shot from his fingertips, the same power he’d used for destruction just hours before, the same power he’d used to protect her hours before that, now finely controlled only for her, to be enjoyed by her, to bring her bliss.

Her world flew to pieces, again and again, his tongue stretching and shape-shifting wickedly, his blue eyes burning into her with flashes of gold, his fingers utterly magical, and soon her head was getting fuzzy, her thoughts unclear. All she could focus on was _him_ , his touch, his sounds, his eyes, his tongue. For the first time since everything had happened, she finally, completely, relaxed. 

As another climax crashed through her, making her gasp his name, Mammon moved back up her body, pressing soft kisses and murmuring praise as he went.

"So beautiful, kitten. So perfect…"

He nuzzled into her neck, stroking her cheek as he kept talking to her quietly, waiting for her to recover a little. She stretched slightly, her body tingling, and felt him smile against her throat, his eyes sparkling as he pulled back to look at her.

"Hello, handsome," she smirked, and he grinned, his eyes bright blue despite his demon form. "You're extremely damn good at that, y'know." 

He blushed at her praise, and she kissed his nose, her fingers softly brushing against one horn.

"fgsjns," he attempted, swiftly giving up on trying to make sense, and kissed her instead.

Tabby resisted taking the lead, letting him set the direction and pace, which he slowed down, kissing her long and deep as he stroked her face, her arms, her hair, her body, tenderly. She wanted him to _take_ what he needed, but despite being the Avatar of Greed, Mammon had never worked that way. What he craved was her - her closeness, her pleasure, her happiness - and her heart thumped painfully as he poured his everything into her.

She moved her hips slightly, and felt him smile against her lips. He broke the kiss to meet her gaze, and she trailed her fingers down his neck, his eyes blown. 

"I'm yours, Mammon."

"Fuck," he panted, and she could feel his hard length straining against her, so close to where she wanted him, could see how desperate the need was on his face. " _Mine_." 

"Always, wolf," she whispered, smiling as his tail wagged happily behind him. 

_So damn cute!_

He pushed inside her, swallowing her moans with his mouth, and her nails dug into his shoulders as the delicious stretch had her seeing stars. She didn't know if all demons could adjust their shape and size, but her demon certainly could, and he knew _exactly_ what she liked. 

"So tight, kitten," he murmured next to her ear, going deeper with every slow thrust. "So soaked for me, _my_ human." 

Tabby moaned his name and his wings slowly appeared, unfurling beautifully as he moved his fingers down her body, bringing her bliss in every possible way. He bottomed out, growing larger inside her, whispering filth and praise and devotion into her ear as he fucked her harder into the bed, his fingers working magic until she shattered, coming beneath him with a sob.

He wrapped his arms around her, slowing and dialing down the intensity, still moving inside her, unable to stop his own growls of pleasure as she clenched around him, the aftershocks forcing him right to the edge himself. Her entire world narrowed only to her demon, her protector, her love, and she blinked away her tears as she kissed him. 

"I love you," she breathed, shakily. "So much."

There were tears in her eyelashes and Mammon kissed them away, holding her face with his hand, his breath faltering on her skin.

"I… _Tabs-_ " 

Different emotions flitted across his overwhelmed face before he cut himself off, kissing her passionately and increasing the intensity again. She wrapped her legs around him, lifting her hips and taking him deeper, crying his name, watching for when he started to lose his rhythm. 

As he started to falter, he buried his face against her neck, mouthing at her with lips and teeth, and as he tensed up further she stroked one hand from his back along the top of one of his wings, the other circling a horn, and he bit down hard, his fangs extended, making her purr as he gave a gorgeous moan, coming hard and completely losing himself inside her. 

Tabby held her demon close as he trembled against her, his wings fluttering as his tail gripped her tight, lost to all sense until he recovered. Her caress of a wing and horn at the same time was equivalent to starting the big bang, and he was swelling inside her, responding subconsciously to her desires without any input needed from his own brain. Her own breath stuttered as she sank one hand into his hair, mindful of avoiding his sensitive horns, just providing reassuring contact, and murmured soothing words of praise and love. 

She could always tell when he came back to himself, the slight stiffening of worry that he was crushing her, a vast improvement over his older panic that he wasn't safe. Sure enough, she felt him tense up briefly before relaxing again, his demon form retreating, and she hoped that meant at least some of his fears had been allayed for now.

Mammon lifted his head to gaze at her with a dopey smile, and she huffed a laugh, guiding him into a gentle kiss.

"My brain ain't gonna work now, kitten," he managed, making her giggle. "Gonna have ta stay trapped under the Great Mammon a while." 

"Mm, I can live with that, your greatness." 

"See," he grinned. "Yer perfect."

He snuggled back down against her, moving his weight to the side slightly and reducing his size down below. Cleaning up could wait a bit, she figured, enjoying how relaxing a weighted demon blanket felt. 

_Just please keep the memories at bay. Let me feel happy, just for now._

"I might be overprotective for a spell, Tabs," he murmured, kissing the bite mark on her neck in an apology she never asked for.

"When are you not?" she quipped, petting his hair. 

"Ha! Yeah, true. But moreso for now. I don't think yer in any danger, but- it's hard not ta feel paranoid."

"I understand," she hesitated briefly, and he stroked her arm. "I-I'm glad, wolf. Before I went back in time, things happened differently. All of us were in the library when Belphegor appeared, and he didn't attack me."

"Most of us are stronger than he is," he sighed. "So even one of us would have kept ya safe. All of us at once would be a complete no go." 

"Yeah. It didn't go well - the stuff about him and Lucifer all came out in a pretty harsh way. And then he and Beel left, taking me with them, because Lucifer was hulking out and Beel was worried for my safety too."

"I remember, sort of," he frowned. "I have these… extra memories of it all now, but they're hard ta work out. I chased after ya, right?" 

"Yeah, you did. You wanted to make sure I was safe, and you didn't trust Belphegor. I think Lucifer tried to stop anyone following us, but he couldn't stop you. And he - Belphegor I mean - had tried to get me in everyone's bad books by saying he was the real reason I made pacts with anyone and made friends with you all."

"But you hadn't even climbed the tower when we did ours, that was your first night… though, urgh-" 

Mammon propped himself up on his side, freeing her from his handy demon trap so he could talk to her properly.

"-If he was trying ta make me feel insecure I probably did react badly, huh?"

"Not even a little, sweetheart," she kissed his nose. "Everyone was confused, and you completely cut through his bullshit. Only Lucifer didn't believe you but he was… well, he was struggling anyway. And when we came back, I was able to help him open up about Lilith." 

"I remember, I think. Ya hugged him? An' he told us everything. A little different from tonight, without his boss overseeing things- wait, did you try and punch Diavolo?!" 

Tabby laughed. 

"I was very tempted but no." 

"Hm. Maybe next time then," Mammon winked, before going serious again. "I'm glad past me didn't freak out on ya, kitten. Not so long ago diggin' at my insecurities would have worked, an' might have put ya in danger-"

He took her left hand in his right, entwining their fingers, his ring pressed against Tabby's. 

"-An' I'm glad I gave ya this. Meant I knew it was really you, when ya came back ta me. But… I never shoulda let ya go along with Diavolo's plan, kitten. As far as he's concerned, everythin' is now fine, but it's _not_. It's not." 

Tabby smiled sadly. 

"And I wish I'd listened to you, wolf. I don't want to be apart from you again." 

"Damn right." 

"Although…" she sat up and made to get out of bed, only to find a large demon wrapped around her.

Tabby huffed a laugh as he growled.

"I need to go clean up!" she protested, trying to untangle herself. 

He harrumphed against her, not letting go.

"You mean," she purred her voice, "you don't wanna shower with me?" 

Quick as a flash he was out of the bed, lifting her in his arms to his bathroom as she giggled. 

~~~ 

The sound of her laughter made Mammon's heart soar as he carried her into his en suite, trying to persuade himself he was capable of taking his touch away from her long enough to turn the shower on.

Tabby was utterly relaxed in his arms, the overwhelming stress she'd been carrying banished for now, and he tried to push his own worries down, needing to take care of her, to keep her feeling safe.

As he lifted her gently to the ground though, she turned towards him, pulling him into a soft kiss that made his heart thud in his chest.

_Worryin’ about me, even now._

He caught sight of them in the mirror and winced slightly at the bite mark on her neck. Little marks might be fine, but a full fanged bite was-

"I like it, wolf," she smiled at him, and he tried to cover his concern.

_Tabs never lies. But from being torn apart by one demon, and then bitten like I was outta control-_

She booped his nose and he huffed a laugh despite himself. His mission was to take care of her, and making her worry wasn't a great strategy.

_If I’m rememberin’ right, I already screwed up tryna tell her my feelin’s an’ nearly pushed her away. Fuck... Gotta keep my mouth shut!_

He turned the shower on, making sure it was warm enough for her, the being of fire next to his cooler presence. She moved past him, tugging him with her, and he laughed as he kissed her, happy to see her usual bossy self peeking through. 

As Mammon held her beneath the water cascading around them though, he felt the same desperation as earlier surging through him, the echoes of how fragile she was, how close she'd come to… 

He intensified the kiss, pushing Tabby gently against the wall of the shower, growling his need as her hand twisted into his hair, always her sign of approval. He trailed his hands across her body, caressing her curves and her neck, stroking down to find her wet in a different and familiar way.

A moan escaped his mouth as she took the lead, running her fingers along the hard length of his straining cock, and he babbled foul-mouthed nonsense as she wrapped her hand around him, her touch one he could have sworn was magical. He felt her start to move, as if to crouch down and-

He slipped his arms around her and lifted her against the wall, making her laugh in surprise as she wrapped her legs around him. She raised an eyebrow in question, and he shook his head. 

"Need ta centre you right now, kitten," he pressed kisses up the side of her neck. "I need ya." 

"You've got me, wolf," she gasped the last word as he entered her slowly, holding himself barely breached as a tremble ran through him. "I'm yours." 

Mammon kissed her wildly, growling in appreciation as her fingers twisted into his hair more harshly, and he moved more than he'd intended, filling her completely as she mewled into his mouth. 

_Mine, mine, mine-_

His kisses were desperate, arousal and panic clashing within him as he strained to fill all his sense with only her, her touch, her taste, her scent, her sounds, all the things that made her alive and real and _here_. 

He broke the kiss so she could breathe and she gasped praise and love into his ear as he fucked her slowly, feeling more than ever that he didn't deserve her words - didn't deserve _her_. She trailed kisses up his throat, making him pant, and as she moved to the side of his neck she bit down hard, sucking the skin to bruise it, and he moaned her name. 

"Good boy," she purred, licking her lips. " _My_ good wolf." 

_Fuck-!_

He kissed her hard, not trusting his words beyond his panted adoration and swearing, and he moved his hand down her body, groaning as she clenched around him, still sensitive from before. He increased his pace as she urged him on, but he refused to lose control again, to risk hurting her, and he watched her as he brought her right up to the edge, as her head tipped back in bliss, her breath caught, and she gasped his name as her climax thundered through her. 

"Beautiful... I love you so fuckin' much, kitten." 

He wasn't even sure he'd meant to say it out loud, but as she tightened around him, he could feel himself getting fuzzy around the edges, her eyes shining with adoration, and he buried his face against her neck as he fell to pieces, his vision whitening out as he shook, everything blurring out…

~~~ 

"It's okay, Mammon. I've got you. I'm here, love. We're safe, my wolf..." 

He realised he was still holding her against the wall, his face pressed against her neck, the shower no longer running, but his muscles didn't tense as he was used to. His face was wet, and not from the warm water. 

Tabby was softly petting his hair, murmuring soothing words, and holding him tight. A bolt of self-loathing ran through him, that he was making her look after him when she was the one who, who-

He tightened his hold of her, quite sure he was never going to be able to let go. Hearing her screams, knowing immediately it was her, running up the stairs _knowing_ he was too late… bursting through the door and seeing, seeing…

Mammon sobbed against her, not knowing how to deal with these emotions, how to put them back where they'd come from.

_She's alive. I know she is. She's right here. She died in my arms but she's not dead. She was torn to shreds but she's safe. So why can't I stop feeling like I'm losing her?!_

She held him as he cried, murmuring soft words, and lovingly stroking his hair, not rushing him, waiting for him to calm a little. 

"Let's go back to bed, sweetheart," she instructed gently, and he nodded, still trying to hide his face.

He waited while she cleaned up, his own taking less time, and he hovered awkwardly, unhappy at even being a few inches apart. Any light hearted comment he could think to make died in his throat, every time he closed his eyes he saw her bloodied and dying once more. She turned to him with a smile, took his hand and led him to the bed, but he could see the worry in her eyes. Worry for him. 

_Shit. SHIT._

Tabby lay on her back, and he curled up around her, laying his head on her chest. His relief outweighed his guilt in accessing cuddles, and as she pulled the blankets around them, she resumed petting his hair, something that always helped comfort him. 

"I'm sorry, kitten," he whispered raspily. "I wanted ta take care of ya, but stuffing my feelings down didn't work so well." 

"I feel safe and loved and cared for," she kissed his hair. "You've nothing to apologise for, Mammon. It was a really traumatic thing, for both of us-" 

"But-" 

"For _both_ of us, wolf. I went through a lot of pain but then I was zapped out of there. You had to see me like that, see me die. Me coming back doesn’t undo that hurt, it still happened. And then you had to deal with still feeling so angry and upset when everyone else seemed to be fine."

He squeezed her, and sighed heavily.

"If you'd been that hurt, an’ we'd saved ya, they'd all still be as furious. But ‘cause ya came back lookin’ like nothing had happened to ya, it's easier ta think it's a case of magic. It never happened. That's how I'd normally think, anyway." 

"Is that why you thought I wouldn't remember any of it?" 

"Yeah," he nodded. "But even when I thought that, I was still so fuckin' angry, Tabs. It took everything I had not ta tear him apart. An’ just this- like a huge hole inside of me, like everythin’ was sucked out an’ I just felt hollow… I know what grief is. I've felt it before. But not like that. Not so big there was no escape-”

He bit off his words, not wanting to heap his troubles on her, but Tabby kissed his hair, encouraging him to keep talking.

"-An’ I know yer here, an’ safe, so I shouldn't feel this way. But I can't stop thinking about it happenin’ again, not even from him, just _anyone_. Yer so strong, I forgot how fragile ya are, kitten. An’ I'm fuckin' terrified-"

_Shit, no no no! I need ta reassure her, not make her more scared!_

“-I-I don’t mean yer in danger, Tabs, it’s just… it’s my job ta protect ya, an’ I didn’t, I failed you! And with ya bein’ mortal, it just takes one slip - wait, no, I don’t mean- I just- It’s not like-”

_Shut the fuck up, idiot!_

“Breathe, Mammon,” his human’s voice was so gently firm, and he didn’t want to cry again, not at her having to put him back together after everything she’d been through. “I’m listening, wolf, you don’t need to rush your words or worry I’m gonna stop hearing you. I do see where you’re coming from, with me being mortal, and you not. In comparison I am fragile, that’s just a fact. But you didn’t fail me, sweetheart.”

He could hear the exhaustion in her voice, and he lightly squeezed her, trying to calm himself. 

“I knew somethin’ wasn’t right,” Mammon admitted. “I mean, fallin’ from the ceilin’ not so much, crazy stuff has been happening since ya arrived. But the way ya moved from me, yer hand with this-”

He lightly touched the ring on her finger.

“-I knew things were weird. I shoulda followed you, not let ya out of my sight. I’m so sorry, kitten, I should’ve been there.”

“You were there, Mams, you were gonna be there for the me that needed rescued from Lucifer. And if you hadn’t done that first time around, I might not have been able to go back in time to… I don’t even know the right words. Fix things? Lilith said that from her viewpoint, I’d always been both in the library _and_ there to open that attic door. For whatever reason it was a fixed event in time, not just freeing Belphie, but freeing her as well.”

“That’s a subject I have many questions about,” the guardian demon lifted himself on to his side, smiling at her. “But first, can I kiss ya some more?”

Tabby huffed a laugh, her nose crinkling as her eyes shone, and Mammon purred as he pulled her close for more kisses.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Devil May Cry by The Weeknd
> 
> It won't be in vain  
> To swallow all your pain  
> And learn to love what burns  
> And gather courage to return
> 
> Faces in the crowd  
> Faces in the crowd will smile again  
> And the devil may cry  
> The devil may cry at the end of the night


	41. Don’t Look Back

Tabby lay wide awake, staring into the darkness of the room as she tried to ignore her own pressing worries. It had been easier to focus on looking after Mammon, to try and deal with his shock and grief, to reassure him that she was still here, still living. 

It wasn't something that could be done in a night, or even a week. She knew he was struggling, unsure how to voice his own worries without making her feel unsafe. Unfortunately, that was the exact feeling she already had. 

She had _known_ that she'd been in danger since she arrived in the Devildom, but she hadn't really allowed herself to fully believe it. Accepting something was true intellectually didn’t quite translate to recognising the emotional reality. In order for her to function, fear had to be kept at bay, emotions had to be kept locked down, and that was a lesson Tabby had learned long before she knew of this realm. 

_I'm safe if I'm with Mammon, that's at least true. And I'm pretty sure I'm safe with Levi. I thought so for Beel too, but his feelings for Belphie complicate things._

_And yet…_

She shook her head, trying to dismiss the spiraling thoughts. There was some solace to be had that Mammon had felt comforted enough to find his way to sleep, that she'd been able to help him. But now, with no distractions, there was no escape from her own memories. 

Her mind desperately skirted round the black holes in her memories, her own traumas old and new, squashed into corners of deliberate amnesia. Always being added to, growing larger, forever and ever-

After all this time, for just a few minutes, there had been someone that she felt a part of something with, a kinship, who was family of blood and tears. Eyes she could see herself in, a voice that brought comfort and love. A family tie.

_And from an angel of all things. I was saved by a real angel. One I'm descended from._

_I can't believe it was a demon that killed me. I thought… I don't know what I thought._

The burned wings, the twinge in her back, the deep purple of the night and the silver of the moon. The demon brothers had known and loved Lilith, but only Lucifer had seen her broken wings, and nobody had seen the eyes passed down through countless generations.

Tabby’s mother… She wrenched her thoughts away, the angel's message not one she could focus on, not that, anything but that-

The grief was too great, the trigger that all of her many emotional walls had been built to seal away, built higher with every event of loss and grief and trauma banished to the dark place in her mind ever after, year after year. There was joy buried there too, the happy memories that only sharpened the awful ones further.

_Lilith spoke of love and despair, but everyone I’ve ever loved has been taken from me, until I daren’t love again. I'm a death-magnet. What does that leave but despair?_

It was easier to centre on Mammon. She had seen and felt his pain, his heartbreak, her guardian wolf put through hell within hell. And when she returned, Tabby had seen the destruction he wrought in her death, his brothers pinned by devastating power, the attic demon about to be executed by the gentlest of all beings she had ever met.

_I love him and I’m terrified, because I shouldn’t, I can’t risk losing him. But as he’s immortal, then maybe..._

With him, she _was_ safe. And yet her instincts were screaming at her to run. To flee. To hide. To be as small as possible, a lost mouse in the Devildom. An escape back to the human world, safe from claws and fangs and the mocking laughter of blood-soaked demons. 

Because if she had to share a house with her own murderer, was there even really any point in trying to stay safe at all? 

_Solomon keeps asking me to go party at The Fall, can that really be more dangerous than here? And do I fucking care? If dying isn't an excuse to get absolutely wrecked then-_

Mammon chuffed against the back of her neck in his sleep, nuzzling into her happily, and Tabby's thoughts sobered as her heart fluttered. If it had just been her, she'd have been long gone, either from this realm or into total self-destruction. She was rightfully afraid, and understandably furious, and it had always been so very easy to cut ties, to disappear, to start over once more.

But… one thing _had_ changed. Now she had a tie that she absolutely couldn't and wouldn't cut, under any circumstances. And hurting herself, giving in to self-destruction, would only hurt him. The numbness that she felt, that she longed to puncture with a brutality to match Belphegor’s, to carve it back into her lying skin, had to be left untouched.

_Lilith wants me to love me for me, but perhaps loving myself for my wolf isn't such a bad place to start._

She extricated herself carefully from the bed, making sure Mammon was still fast asleep before she got up. He was sleeping deeply, no dreams in sight, and she couldn't help but smile dopily.

_He really does look more like an angel than any kind of demon. I’ve never asked him about his life as an angel, I didn’t want to know. But… he shares that with Lilith, and she still recognised him as her sweetest brother._

_I should ask. I can’t see the full picture without all the pieces of the puzzle._

Her troubled mind wasn’t going to let her rest anytime soon, and instead of alcohol, she figured a hot drink might help. There had been a slight tremor in her hands since… 

_I don't even remember since when - yesterday? Tomorrow? More time than should exist in a single day._

But usually, she knew that trembling often meant she was in need of a sugar boost.

_Hellfire hot chocolate… as long as the kitchen is free? Bel- he wouldn't be there alone, at least I wouldn't have thought so. Shit._

_No, fuck this. If I'm staying here, he can be the one to fuck off, not me._

Crossing the room quietly, an unopened box of smokes caught her eyes, discarded on the couch she’d found Mammon sitting on earlier. It was a habit she'd never seen him indulge in even as other students at RAD still badgered him to join them, snarking at his refusal and giving ample proof he was usually among their number. She had a sneaking suspicion it was her presence that had ended this behaviour of his amongst others, her guardian demon's early tsundere protests at not caring about her wellbeing at obvious odds with him always putting her health and safety first. 

Tabby was pretty sure Devildom cigarettes didn’t have the same negatives as human world ones, but either way it was never something she would have demanded of him to quit. Realising that even in the incredibly stressed state she’d found in him, he still hadn’t used his former crutch to ease his anxiety, made her swallow hard. 

_He always puts me first, no matter what. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve him, he’s far too good for me._

_I’ve gotta be quick so he doesn’t wake up and worry..._

She padded down the hallway and the stairs, pausing briefly as she saw light creeping from Lucifer's study into the library. She snuck a little closer - the Avatar of Pride was busy working at his desk, his head in his hands, and he looked completely overwhelmed.

_Today's been a damn nightmare for him too. Though at least I know he's nearby…_

In the thankfully empty kitchen, Tabby pulled out two mugs and made some tea alongside her hot chocolate. The art of tea was beyond her, but she knew this blend that Barbatos had delivered was Lucifer's favourite, and supposedly good for stress levels.

_Though I think Lucifer may be the ultimate stress test…_

~~~

"Brought you some tea, Lu." 

Tabby smiled as Lucifer looked up slowly, blinking his eyes blearily. She popped the mug on his desk, and paused for a moment, drink in hand.

"I- thank you," the demon looked a little flustered, and she noted the sizeable dark rings around his eyes.

_And he has his gloves off? That can't be good._

She curled up in the seat across from his desk, tilting her head as she tried to work out what to say. He was certainly too exhausted for a serious talk, to hear of her meeting with Lilith, and her own mind was too scrambled for addressing things properly anyway. Lucifer always overworked, but to still be awake at such an extreme hour seemed a little much even for him-

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Lucifer blurted out, before looking surprised by his own words. "That is… I keep threatening to attack you. Losing control. You should be keeping a safe distance. But you never do. I- Why?"

_Hm. If Mammon remembers the other timeline, it means everyone does, including Lucifer. So he knows that he was ready to attack me, that Mammon stopped him. That's, what, three times he’s threatened me like that? I can't keep count._

_But even so, whether he would hurt me or not, I'm pretty sure he doesn't WANT to. Not like Belphegor did. I'm not even sure it's me he's angry with when he flips out._

"Well…" she looked at him and he held her gaze, slightly flushed. "If I'm totally honest, I guess I don't fully believe you'd follow through. Or that anyone else would let you."

"I do not think your belief is correct," he sighed, wrapping his hands around the mug of tea. "And earlier, we thought we were alone. If we had been… I'm sorry-" 

Tabby blinked in surprise as Lucifer shifted his gaze to his hands. 

"-When those memories returned, I had just seen you die at Belphegor's hands. Knowing that I myself had lost control at you before that… I- How can I be angry with him for his actions when I almost did the very same thing?" 

Lucifer looked up at her in confusion, his expression full of guilt.

"You stopped him from attacking me again," she reminded him. "When I came back, and he moved to attack me - you cut him off. And he hadn't lost control, Lucifer. He'd chosen to hurt me… and enjoyed doing so. There's a difference." 

"But the result may well be the same. I hurt you once. At the dance. It wasn’t my intention-" 

He cut himself off, fidgeting with his mug, and Tabby pushed her words back down, trying to give him the space he needed as he kept staring at the desk.

"-I just… I need you to be careful around me. Around all of us. I put you under Mammon's care to begin with for good reason. He is the _only_ one who can keep you completely safe." 

His hands were gripping the mug far too tightly, and she half-wondered if it was about to crack under the pressure. 

_Or if he is._

"Okay," she agreed. "But Lu, I can be careful and be unafraid of you at the same time. I know you're trying. But you don't need to push me away to protect me."

The demon didn't lift his head, but he gave a small sigh.

_And the walls go back up._

They were both exhausted, but Tabby had one last thing to make sure of.

“Am I right in thinking Mammon won’t face any punishment for his actions?” she raised an eyebrow slightly, conveying the strength of her opinion on the matter.

“He won’t,” Lucifer avoided her gaze still. “He didn’t do any lasting harm, and besides…”

The Avatar of Pride trailed off, and she swallowed her words, unsure if he’d continue.

“Mammon is no longer receiving that type of, ah, punishment.”

“Oh,” Tabby blinked in surprise, that her wolf had already made his decision. “Well, good. I’m glad.”

The demon looked at her again, his expression unreadable.

“I… Those punishments were carried out at his behest. Or at least- Anyway.”

“I know.”

“You- He told you?” a flicker of something crossed Lucifer’s face, too fast for her to catch.

“No, he didn’t,” she shook her head, and saw the demon relax a fraction. “I just know what he’s like, and while he’d never admit it, just how much he cares about you. It’s-”

Her throat went dry, and she paused to sip her hellfire hot chocolate.

“-It’s just one of many reasons why I love him.”

Lucifer nodded absently, his eyes back on his mug, and she had the distinct expression his mind was firmly elsewhere.

"Thank you,” he said softly. “For the tea. I should probably finish up soon."

"Good plan, Batman." 

Lucifer snorted a small laugh as she stood with a smile, and left him to it. For a demon of few words, that hadn't gone too badly. But Tabby realised that with all the demons having their double memories of the evening, there was going to be a whole lot of tension in the house for a while.

_Well, as Mammon would say, I can't do anything about that right now._

She shrugged it off as best she could as she got back to her room, her hot chocolate already finished, and slipped back into bed. She wiggled back against her guardian demon's chest and he purred happily in his sleep as he wrapped his arm around her, his tail curling around her leg, and his breath against the back of her neck.

 _Safe_.

~~~ 

Mammon woke with a shudder, suppressing a gasp as the nightmare began to ebb from his mind. His human was safe in his arms, a reassurance that was priceless, yet all his dreams had turned to grief, loss, abandonment, and blood. Tabby looked to be sleeping deeply now at least, hopefully too exhausted for dreams to intrude, and he resolved to stay completely still, to not risk any movement that might wake her.

Between kisses and cuddles the night before, his kitten had gradually revealed all that she’d been through, repeating Lilith’s words for him. He could sense she’d skipped over the ending somewhat, hiding a deeper hurt, but for someone who found it hard to be vulnerable, Tabby had drained herself further by being so open, and he could absolutely appreciate the effort on her part.

He was struggling to get his mind around the fact that Lilith had not only been given a second life as a human, but that she’d been lingering in spirit form ever since her actual death, watching over their family.

_How fuckin’ dissapointed she must have been. Luc hiding shit from us, Belphie becoming so hateful, me tryna be the peacekeeper that she always was but with idiotic methods, all of us embracing being demons, our sins, the killin’ and stupid behaviour and harmin’ each other._

_All that time alone, not able ta speak ta us, with all that grief and regret and guilt herself… but when Tabs reached her, she didn’t hesitate. Sacrificed all the power she’d gathered, gave up her entire presence in the world ta save a human her own brother murdered._

_Our grief for her turned us away from bein’ the brothers she loved._

Mammon scrunched his eyes, willing himself not to cry… again. Lilith had referred to him as her sweetest brother, yet in the belief Tabby had died, the guardian demon’s reaction had been anything but sweet. His rage still lay close to the surface at just the _thought_ of Belphie. How he was supposed to deal with living in the same home as him was beyond him.

His first instinct had been to leave the Devildom with his human. There was no way she could be expected to continue the exchange program, let alone remain living in the House of Lamentation. But Tabby loathed the human world, and had always evaded discussions about going back there when the exchange year was up. Despite her mortality, she preferred this realm.

Moving out with her to a different building was another obvious choice, that also came with heavy downsides. The Devildom was still a dangerous place for her, and if they lived alone, that was a reduction from four loyal demon lords to only one. Five if Lucifer was included.

_The today that didn’t happen, that I have memories of, I think she does trust Lucifer. Hugging him like that, after he tried to attack her… Lilith’s memory of Lucifer making that oath to Diavolo must have been fuckin’ powerful._

_I know she doesn’t trust the others at the moment, but the pacts mean they are harmless to her. If I’m gonna persuade her that I think she’s safe, I can only do that if she’s with one of her other demons so I’m not glued ta her all the time. She’s happy with Levi, and I’m sure Beel will reassure her soon as well. Asmo and Satan too._

Mammon decided the best way forward was to take one day at a time. And day one was going to involve him doing some heavy lifting so that Tabby didn’t need to rehash her emotional turmoil for them all.

~~~

“Hey, Tabby!-”

The door sounded enormously cheerful after she knocked, and despite her nerves, Tabby couldn’t help but smile.

“-Guess who it is! I’ll give you one hint - it’s your true friend.”

She fought back a laugh as Levi’s door burst open, the blue-haired otaku for once actually ready to head to morning lessons.

“It is indeed,” she nodded, as the demon grinned widely, sweeping her along beside him and out of the house. “You’re not usually so eager to get to RAD?”

“Mhm, but today the Lord of Shadow is pledged to accompany Henry - uh, Tabry? Henby? - _yourself_ , so that the Lord of Fools may shout at the other Lords.”

Mammon had explained it using rather different wording that morning, but Levi was mostly correct, and the third oldest brother was positively puffed up with pride at being the one exception to Mammon’s ire. Tabby couldn’t quite imagine the scene herself, that the guardian demon would actually be the one telling the rest off, but she at least had Lucifer’s assurance that her demon wasn’t actually in any trouble.

Her own focus was on trying to act as normal as possible, to convince everyone else that she was fine, and not at all an emotionless husk drifting along on autopilot. 

_Fake it ‘til you make it. And who knows, maybe I’ll even convince myself._

“Sooo,” Levi scuffed his shoe as they walked, and she wondered when he’d stopped being quite so awkward around her, “yesterday was kind of a lot, right?”

She let out her laugh then, feeling relief as she let go of a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding.

~~~ 

Mammon drummed his fingers on the table, his mind elsewhere as his brothers did their usual early morning squabbling. Satan, Asmo, and Beel didn’t usually have that much friction between them, but he clearly wasn’t the only one with frayed nerves today, as Asmo yelled at Beel for stealing his no longer Devilgram-worthy breakfast, with Satan doing his best to pretend nobody else existed. Lucifer sat at the head of the table as usual, engrossed in whatever he was reading.

Not having Tabby in his sights had the guardian demon feeling all kinds of anxious, but he knew this was a good way to reassure her that he fully believed she was safe. And besides, Levi so rarely gave his loyalty to anyone, she couldn’t be in safer hands. Despite appearances, the otaku was far more powerful than almost any other demon in the Devildom, his ability to summon Lotan alone was well known enough to act as a strong deterrent.

The Avatar of Greed had been awake long before his human, and when his day-lights had flicked on at the appropriate time - lights that had been installed at the same time as those in Tabby’s room and throughout the House of Lamentation - he’d been startled to realise that the bite mark he’d felt so guilty about giving her had completely disappeared.

_No human heals that fast. Left over power from being brought back? Or is it that the sparks I’ve caught glimpses of before have started to ignite…_

He hadn’t mentioned it to Tabby, not wanting to add to her worries. Or rather, he was unsure how to word it in order to not alarm her. He was getting far too good at not telling her things, something that made the demon all the more agitated.

A loud crash interrupted his gloomy thoughts, as Asmo flapped about the fact Beel had eaten another plate. The fact his brothers weren’t trying to pick their customary breakfast fights with Mammon, wasn’t lost on him. Losing control yesterday was a painful reminder for them all of just what the Avatar of Greed usually kept firmly hidden, and it would take some time for things to go back to normal.

_If normal is even what I want… but it has to be._

“Man, I’m tired.”

Belphegor slouched into the dining room with a yawn, sitting on Beel’s other side, hidden from Mammon, as Asmo goldfished at him in surprise.

_Here we go._

“Belphie…”

“Morning,” Satan’s curt acknowledgment cut across Beel’s worried tone.

“Ah, uh, you’re up early?” offered Asmo.

“He’s barely got time to eat before heading to class,” the Avatar of Gluttony frowned.

“It’s not like he’ll get in trouble.”

Mammon glanced at Satan, his brother’s words far flatter than usual. 

_Guess I’m not the only one with an overflow of wrath at the moment…_

“So, uh, we should go, right?” stammered Asmo as he got to his feet, to the agreement of both Beel and Satan.

“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” asked Lucifer, his eyes still fixed on the papers in front of him.

Satan raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed.

“I had assumed Tabby would not be expected to attend classes today considering the events of yesterday. In fact, by human measures she _should_ be given at least a week off, in order to recover from the shock alone - to do otherwise is to increase the risk of longer term trauma disorder symptoms.”

The Avatar of Pride gave a sigh, putting his papers to one side as he looked up at them all.

“I was referring to Leviathan,” he said quietly. “The rest of you should hurry up, otherwise you will be late.”

“Actually,” Mammon cleared his throat as Lucifer pinned him with his gaze, “we’re all goin’ ta be late. I call a family meeting-”

He saw his elder brother’s lips twitch with the dismissal he had already predicted.

“-as Tabby’s assigned guardian, in light of the harm done to her by those present.”

Asmo let out a whistle of scandalised surprise, as Lucifer’s face settled back into cool neutral.

_C’mon, that was well posh phrasin’ an’ ya know it!_

“Very well,” the eldest brother’s permission caused the Avatar of Lust to gasp.

“Oh wow!” Asmo trilled, not quite hiding his nerves as he sat back down. “Awkward! Ahaha!”

“Levi is with Tabs today,” the guardian demon continued, swallowing his rising anxiety. “She trusts him.”

“The implication being that she doesn’t trust us?” asked Satan, before shaking his head with annoyance. “Of course she doesn’t. Why would she after what Bel- after what happened.”

“Yeah, I can understand that,” Beel nodded sadly, pushing his food away.

“I am sorry,” murmured Belphegor, “I mean-”

**CRACK**

The younger demon broke off as the table splintered beneath Mammon’s grip, his anger not so easily concealed.

_C’mon, use yer words Mammon for fuck sake._

He focused on his breathing, relaxing his hand again, ignoring the tiny pain from the sharper wood fragments.

“I have a list of grievances,” Mammon gritted out. “You are only one of them. The others are Diavolo, an' everyone here.”

_Three offences, three strikes, three injustices._

“Diavolo?” asked Asmo, glancing at Lucifer. “I’m not sure criticising him is such a good idea at the moment.”  
  
“Really?” Satan rolled his eyes. “The entire time travel nonsense was his scheme was it not? And with Barbatos’s powers, he must have known what the result would be. So why go through with it? It served absolutely no purpose.”

“Well, it proved…” Beel tailed off. “It didn’t prove anything, did it? It meant we found out about Lilith, but I have memories of Lucifer already explaining all that.”

“Diavolo wanted to know how the door had opened,” sighed Lucifer, and Mammon suddenly realised just how tired the Avatar of Pride looked. “And in return, Belphie would be allowed to go free. I suspect Diavolo knew it was how to get Belphegor to change his mind regarding the fate of humankind. Barbatos did save her after all-”

“He did not,” spat Mammon, and his elder brother frowned. “Barbatos did _not_ bring Tabby back. That was all Lilith’s doin'. Barbatos blended the two timelines together, so we each have our memories of the other way, but he doesn’t have the power to make the dead come back to life.”

“Which means, Tabby didn’t really die?” mused Satan. “No, that can’t be right. Or is it, she’s not exactly the same her that died, but the one who would have been… what, still in the library? But then, why say she was the same Tabby who did die…”

“Lilith did it?” Beel looked shocked. “Tabby saw Lilith?”

As his brothers got themselves more and more confused, Satan working steadily along the path of what was most logical, Mammon looked back across at Lucifer, who had his head in his hands.

_He’s worked it out already. He knows._

~~~ 

“Oh, it’s Tabby!”

At the sound of Luke’s voice, Tabby paused, searching for the small angel. Both he and Simeon were exiting a nearby shop, approaching the human and demon.

“Hello, Tabby,” beamed Simeon. “We heard the news!”

_The news? What- What did they hear?!_

Levi looked as confused as she was, and Simeon glanced between them both.

“I understand you were able to reconcile Lucifer and his brothers, and that Belphegor is back in the fold once more.”

_Ah. Okay._

“It’s amazing!” Luke bounced on his feet. “To think just a human could achieve such a feat!”

“Tabby is not _just_ a human,” scoffed Levi, and she braced herself for the inevitable reveal that she was Lilith’s-, “she’s family! I mean technically, sort of my sibling-in-law really. And anyone who can put up with Mammon is clearly special.”

_Aww!_

Levi blushed as she smiled happily.

“And I’m sure Belphegor and Lucy are also glad things turned out the way they did,” mused the older angel.

Tabby’s brain stuttered for a moment at Simeon’s choice of nickname. She hadn’t heard any of the brothers calling Lucifer by such, in fact the only name she’d heard was Mammon’s use of 'Luc' which was slightly confusing given the presence of the shortest angel in front of her.

“Lucy?” she asked, a little confused.

“Oh dear, my apologies,” Simeon ducked his head a little, his face as ever not matching the tone of his words. “It’s an old habit of mine. In fact, Michael and I both used to call Lucifer 'Lucy' but please do forget that I said such a thing. Lucifer will surely kill me, otherwise.”

“Hmm,” the younger angel looked up at him shrewdly. “Are you perhaps angry at Lucifer? He was keeping secrets from you after all.”

Simeon laughed loudly, and Tabby met Luke’s eyes.

_Bingo. A passive aggressive angel, I wonder…_

“Well, we should be going-”

“I have to say,” Simeon cut across Levi, looking curious, “you seem a little depressed, Tabby.”

“Oh no!” squeaked Luke. “Is there something wrong? Can I help? Are you okay? Do you need-?”

“We really do need to go,” Levi attempted again, harumphing as Luke pouted.

“Why don’t you try talking it over?” Simeon persisted. “Counselling our little lambs in their times of need is our job-”

_‘Our’?_

“-Is it to do with Belphegor’s reappearance?”

Tabby bit her tongue from unleashing her bark, her anger curling within. Being prodded and poked at wasn’t pleasant, but the angel was hardly deserving of the reaction her mind was yelling at her to give. Unfortunately, pushing all her emotions down so far always left rage at the top of the pile. 

Staying silent was her only option, she didn’t trust her own words.

“It’s, ah,” Leviathan came to her rescue, “y’know, it’s just going to take some time for everyone to, uh, adjust.”

“Do demons really care about that sort of stuff?” asked Luke, sounding confused. “Demons never take anything seriously.”

“That’s not true,” Simeon shook his head. “They’re more sensitive than you realise. I’m sure things are very difficult for Belphie right now. Perhaps you could serve as a bridge between him and his brothers, Tabby-”

Levi’s jaw clenched.

“-Help them communicate, let down their guard and be more open. Almost like you’re a peace offering.”

The ground seemed unstable somehow, her vision blurring. A peace offering. A sacrifice. That was exactly what she’d been used as, cannon fodder to appease a demon’s urge to murder, then brought back to life to pretend like she hadn’t lost anything at all.

_Without Lilith... would that other me have just been snuffed out if she wasn’t there? Was that Diavolo’s plan? Forever split between being a ghost and another me being alive… an earlier me that didn’t have to live with the knowledge of how it feels to die? While I would’ve been trapped in that blank place forever-?_

There was movement around her, a strong hand on her arm, and although she couldn’t make out the words it was Levi’s voice she could hear, talking non-stop, his usual hyperfocused rhythm, and she let herself float as her mind circled around and around that one sudden point of clarity.

_An offering. A sacrifice. That’s all I was deemed worthy of._

_~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm v sorry for falling behind on comments, I will reply as soon as I'm able, and I have read each and every one of them - thank you.
> 
> I'm having a bit of a mental health crisis atm, but I really do appreciate your words and support <3
> 
> ~
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Don’t Look Back by Kotomi & Ryan Elder
> 
> Don't look back  
> Nothin' left to see  
> Just leave the shadows in the past  
> If I let it go  
> Can I shake this feelin'?  
> Oh-oh-oh  
> Just like that  
> Tomorrow's one day that I'm never getting back  
> I can feel you, though  
> Wake me from this dreamin'


	42. Never Giving In

“Diavolo sent her back in time to die,” Lucifer’s voice was cold, his eyes a little glazed. “Barbatos was to choose a reality in which she lived, to replace the one who died. Not to bring her back to life. In his intended plan, Tabby would have no memory of being attacked. But if Lilith saved her…”

“Ya mean she’d have no memory of being _murdered_ ,” growled Mammon. “No memory of bein’ ripped ta pieces. No memory of dyin’ in my arms. No memory of being _dead_.”

“She remembers,” the Avatar of Pride whispered the words.

“Th-That can’t be-” Belphegor stuttered, “Barbatos said it was her, the version of her who wasn’t attacked-?”

“No,” Beel shook his head. “That’s not what he said. He said it was the same her, and he said it when looking at Mammon. I just thought- I assumed, her memory had been wiped. For her to be standing there facing us, to not have run away...”

“Then she remembers Diavolo’s plan too,” rasped Satan, looking furious. “That she was sent to die, and that he knew.”

“His precious exchange program,” Mammon snarled. “So what if it costs him a few human lives to make it work? Not like any demon will be punished for killing them, apparently.”

“Be careful with your words Mammon.”

“What the fuck, Luc?! You can’t think he’s got an excuse for this!”

“I did not say that. I am advising caution with what you say aloud, for Tabby’s sake if not your own.”

Mammon swallowed his anger, recognising the truth of his brother’s words. Lucifer was beholden to the will of Diavolo, which meant in turn that all of them were. To challenge his authority haphazardly was to risk his own place in the Devildom, or harm befalling him which would in turn hurt his kitten.

_Don’t even get me started on him getting an oath like that from Luc when he wasn’t of sound mind! Have we all been played for fools this entire time?!_

“You can blame Diavolo, sure,” Asmo spoke up at last, “but we also have to deal with the fact that it was one of us who harmed - who _killed_ \- Tabby.”

“It’s difficult for me to imagine,” began Beel slowly, his voice soft, “just how frightening it is for a mortal to not only come close to death, but to have been killed. Being brought back… it doesn’t just erase what was done. Belphie, he- _you-_ ”

He turned to face his twin brother, his expression hidden from Mammon.

“-you murdered her. And as much as I feel awful about you being locked away like that, it hurts even more that your first thought when you got out was not to come and tell me, but to hurt somebody I care about deeply. I _felt_ your sadness all this time, you know-”

Beel’s voice got louder, his usual calm demeanour giving way to anger and upset. 

“-How could you ignore how I felt about Tabby? Was I less important than your hatred of humans and Lucifer?!”

“I- I-”

“Not only that,” Satan cut across Belphegor’s stutter, “but to have your mind changed not by us, not by the sight of Mammon’s grief, not by Levi of all demons rushing over to her to hug her, not by Beel’s distress, or any of our obvious horror, but by the revelation that a miniscule part of her family history comes from Lilith’s human life? Really?!”

_The third strike. The fact everyone here made her feel worthless by seein’ her only as Lilith instead of as herself. An’ she made excuses for them even so, because I know she believes she isn’t worth nearly as much as she really is._

_Although… maybe that wasn’t all of them. Satan seems pretty fired up about it too. An’ a connection to Lilith wouldn’t seem that significant to him anyway._

_But if it’s the only reason Belphegor stopped wanting Tabs dead, then he doesn’t deserve ta be anywhere near her._

~~~ 

As she blinked back to her surroundings, Tabby realised she was in one of the Devildom’s many cafés, with a huge slice of chocolate cake in front of her, along with a fancy coffee of some kind. Levi was sat around from her, idly tapping his phone as he continued to narrate the entire plot of-

_An anime series? Game? Where did Simeon and Luke go…? Shit, did I dissociate all the way here? For how long??_

She felt drained, wrung out, the familiar tiredness that heavy dissociation always brought. Reaching for her drink to steady herself, her friend put down his phone with a grin.

“Aww, and I was just getting near the season two finale on my plot summaries!” he quipped, making her smile. “I wasn’t completely sure what to do, so I just kinda did what I find helpful when I’m having a panic attack. Not the same, but y’know. Stream of sound, lots of chocolate, caffeine, and absolutely no angels.”

“Hah! You did good. I’m sorry I spaced out like that.”

“Pff, please. I’ve freaked out over way less than, y’know, doing an IRL respawn. Actually, I don’t usually even manage to step inside this café as I get too anxious. Yet looking after you meant I just, well, did it!”

“I’m glad,” she smiled. “Did Mammon tell you?”

“That you remember? Yeah. Which I know means I should be far more sombre, but I’m just _really_ glad you’re alive. And! You kinda saw a bit of the form I usually keep really hidden, but when I came over to you last night, you still hugged me. And that’s, y’know, important to me and stuff. To have a friend, a BFF even, that kinda accepts I’m a, well, _the_ Leviathan.”

The otaku blushed furiously, but he was doing his best to ignore it and Tabby followed suit. 

“You stood up to Lucifer for me,” she nodded. “I know last night was confusing for everyone, but when they found out my connection to Lilith, I just… The fact you’d already come over to me, that it wasn’t just because of my distant ancestor, that meant a lot to me too.”

“And now, we're truanting together!” grinned Levi. “I mean, I’m not usually at class anyway but it’s different just being in my room instead. This is all very cliché anime opener! Any moment now a tall and handsome demon with dark hair will enter, he’ll sweep his eyes across the cafe, his gaze lingering upon you just a second longer than anyone else, enough time for a single doki-”

“I think Mammon might object to the dark hair part,” she giggled.

“Pff, he’s a tsundere! They never get their chosen love interest so early!”

“Oh I don’t know, Bakugou gets Kiri pretty early on…”

“Hm, well if that’s the case then I have to say Mammon is more the Kiri to your Bakugou.”

“Wait, what?!”

“Yeah, I mean you’re far more scary, right? You punched Lucifer in the face! It takes a lot for Mammon to snap.”

“Well, I’ll concede the latter part at least,” she grumbled, much to Levi’s amusement. “I knew Mammon was powerful, but it was still a shock to run in and see everyone pinned like bugs against the walls.”

Her friend nodded, looking thoughtful.

“You saw it in my other memories too, right?” he asked. “When Lucifer tried to attack you, Mammon used it as a shield to protect you, and then to cover me as well when I joined him. That’s the first time in a very, very long time that anyone has seen his power. The rest of us slip up now and then, but he never does. I guess we… well I at least, kinda forgot. He’s a pain and a scumbag, and I know you don’t see him that way, but he’s been on his best behaviour since you got here. But seeing his power, maybe I needed that reminder too-”

Levi paused to sip his own drink.

“It’s a protective force when he uses it like he did in the library, nearly unbreakable, even by Lucifer. But what you saw when he snapped… that is its true purpose, a weapon that can and has changed the tide of an entire war. Mammon is already the fastest, and that field of power slows everyone else further, further sharpening his speed.”

_Huh, yet I moved through it fine, even though he didn’t know I was alive… maybe I’m just automatically not included in his enemies list._

“Can and has?”

“Yup. One of his monikers here when we first fell was the Fallen Warrior, because - well, if he’d been on the winning side, they’d have called him a hero. A lot of angels joined us when we rebelled, but our losses weren’t as great as they should have been, because of Mammon. Nobody had seen the full extent of his true power until the war broke out. I think Lucifer suspected though, because he already trusted him so much.”

_That… makes a lot of sense. Everyone is so scared of Lucifer, yet nobody seems afraid of Mammon. But as the second most powerful, he’s surely stronger than most in the Devildom._

“What about you?” Tabby ventured, a little nervous. “I get the impression from Mammon that there’s a big power gap between the older brothers and the younger brothers, and you’re one of the older ones.”

“Sure,” he nodded easily. “Satan is probably an exception, as he’s so much younger. Physically I mean. So he hasn’t stopped growing yet. But… well, it’s not age for us so much. Broadly, power does increase as we get older, like levelling up, right? But it’s more that us three - Lucifer, Mammon, and me - are, uh, different.”

“Lucifer being the first angel, you mean?”

“Right! He has a lot of power. Michael too, but Lucifer has more than just from being older. He’s… different is the best I can do as a description really. And then the strength of Mammon’s power is far more than many of the angels older than him, but it’s also primarily a defensive weapon, deployed like a shield or a full field of influence. Most angelic powers are offensive, same as demons, so even without knowing his full power, he was recognised as unique by the generals as being, like, UR status. During the earlier wars against the Devildom, he was both a scout and the last line of defense. If all else failed, Mammon was to hold the holy city. And then there’s me…”

Levi trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

“I, uh, saw you,” Tabby said softly, “yesterday, in one of Lilith’s memories. She was young I think, she’d been playing hide and seek with Belphie, and you came into her room. It was you but you looked, um, not like you?”

“Oh, is it my time for backstory exposition?!” the otaku covered his discomfort with humour. “ I must be more of a main character than I assumed, LMAO! But yeah, if you saw me back then, I actually looked _more_ like me-”

She blinked in confusion as he carefully pushed back his sleeve, and the sleeve beneath that one, revealing the same black scale pattern she’d seen through Lilith’s eyes, wrapping up his arm in a wide, twisting line, with a slightly blue tinge to the dark colour.

“-I’m not as good as my brothers at having separate forms,” his voice had a slight note of bitterness, of envy. “As angels, they all shifted constantly between their usual forms and their angelic ones. But I was to show part of my true self at all times, so nobody could forget I was a monster amongst them.”

Tabby’s mind whirled at his words, trying to piece together his meaning.

_A monster among angels… the mythological Leviathan was no angel, so surely that means Levi isn’t a-_

“You don’t have a demon form, do you?”

Levi huffed a laugh, looking a little impressed.

“I am the Leviathan, the Litānu, the Ti’amat, most powerful of my father’s creatures, made to demonstrate his mastery over seas and oceans, of the great depths of the abyss. The beast thought itself loved, that it was worthy of a place alongside brothers and sisters. And yet, the creature was so foul, caused so much chaos, that it was banished from the holy city so that the angels need not look upon it.”

_Poor Levi. Angels are such assholes!_

“Well, that’s just fucked up.”

“Tell me about it! I mean, it was a long time ago. Longer than I remember mostly. Anyway, I hung out in my full form in the oceans, minding my business, just being, you know, depressed and killing stuff. Sometimes I liked laying in the sun, and for that I’d go into a smaller form - smaller than this one, amphibious - so I was left alone. But one day this very shiny, very LOUD birdman found me, and that angel hauled me back to his home without listening to my protests, like I was some kind of _pet_ , and that’s how I met Mammon and ended up back in the place I’d been thrown out of.”

_Mammon the guardian angel, who sees the good in everybody..._

“Did he try and hide you?”

“Oh probably,” Levi shrugged. “Lucifer found out and after a lot of pleading from Mammon, I was given permission to stay. I remember Mammon was so angry at the fact I’d been cast out, he kept saying it was _unjust_ , and Lucifer… well, he could never really say no to Mammon. He told me to assume a human form and that I was going to lead a quarter of the Celestial Host in battle because of my strength. I was… excited. To cause chaos with approval, to have people to talk to. But other angels argued that I had to still show I wasn’t a ‘real’ angel, so my clothing was made different, and I was to always bare my scales.”

“That’s not very fair,” Tabby sighed, but the otaku didn’t seem too ruffled.

“I guess. I didn’t mind, really. I _was_ different, and it was something I felt a little pride about. I wasn’t like the angels who had never seen the world, I’d been through all three realms, terrorising the oceans. I had experience that I could use, and if I was still a little feared… I was fine with that. The angels that were my friends - my siblings, and Simeon too - it was worth it. But when eventually peace was called between the realms, I no longer had my position or my pride. I had my family though, and that was something. So when they needed me to fight, I went to battle as the full Leviathan once more. It took me a long time to- to switch back when we fell. 

“My ‘demon form’ isn’t anything to do with being in the Devildom. It’s just when I stop suppressing my tail and horns in this smaller form. The scales are… difficult to make disappear. It’s easier to cover up instead. If I’m pushed beyond that though, and become my full self, I don’t know how many centuries it might take to switch back once more.”

She was quiet for a moment, trying to process everything. Levi was perfectly calm, perhaps more so now that he’d shared so much about himself, and she wondered at how much of a burden it was to carry, the belief that he was a monster from the very beginning.

“Do you miss being in your larger form?” she asked, carefully. “Or is the current one more the real you?”

“Hm. Well, I can’t say there aren’t things I miss TBH. But overall I prefer this form. I find it… difficult to interact with people, it makes me anxious. In my full form I can’t interact at all though, I’m too big and, y’know, monstrous. This size I can talk with my brothers, go to concerts, watch anime without smashing the screen! I miss the sea, I miss the complete solitude sometimes. It’s a bit painful for me to see the ocean now, because the longing gets too much. I’m free to choose though, and this is what I like.”

~~~ 

Silence had fallen in the dining room, disturbed only by Mammon’s fingers drumming restlessly on the table.

“I wanna hear what Belphie has ta say,” he said quietly, to murmurs of agreement. 

There was the scrape of a chair against the floor, and the youngest brother walked around to the end of the table, his hands fidgeting.

“There isn’t anything I can say to excuse what I did,” he began, struggling to raise his eyes. “Even if Tabby didn’t remember, it doesn’t change- I _chose_ to hurt her, to kill her. None of this changes that-”

Mammon clenched his jaw, doing his best to keep his words to himself, to at least hear his brother out.

“-I didn’t change my mind because she has some distant relation to Lilith. I-I snapped out of what I was doing, what I was consumed by, because not only had Lilith lived, but Tabby was proof that she had. Lived and found love, in the realm I’d spent all this time hating for her death.”

“That’s-” Satan huffed.

“Let him finish,” growled Mammon.

“I know I’m not the only one who felt guilt over Lil’s death,” Belphie voice shook, “but I am the one who could have, who _should_ have died instead. It was my love of humans that led to her fate, and during the battle when she was shot, Beel was stuck between us. I wanted him to save Lilith. She wanted him to save me. I was saved and… I shouldn’t have been. I’m the reason we got kicked out of the Celestial Realm, I’m the reason Lil died, and I’m the reason Beel has nightmares of Lilith falling in front of him over and over again, every night since we fell.”

“Belphie…”

“It’s true, Beel. And I couldn’t, I couldn’t live with myself. All I felt was hatred towards the very place Lil had loved so much, because hating myself wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough but I couldn’t leave, I couldn’t find a way to end- to- to exit, that wouldn’t hurt you, hurt all of you even more. All I could focus on was making someone, anyone, however many it took, _pay_. Because if I didn’t, if I didn’t wipe out humans, who would they take next?-”

_Shit. That’s why._

“-I wanted to hurt Lucifer, I wanted him to feel what I felt, because I thought… I don’t know what I thought.”

“You thought I didn’t care,” Lucifer’s voice was flat.

“In fairness,” murmured Asmo, his fingernails tapping the table nervously, “I think most of us wondered about that. You missed Lilith of course. We all did. But the question of whether or not Diavolo was more important to you than us? You let us think he was. So how sure could any of us be that you really felt the same grief as the rest of us?”

The eldest brother looked stricken, and Mammon felt like he could almost _see_ Lucifer’s guilt grow even larger.

“Luc didn’t have a choice,” he shook his head. “We couldn’t know about the deal with Diavolo because something like that has ta have a fuckin’ enormous price. Nothin’ that has happened ta us here comes close ta it. Someone might have figured out it was for Lil. An’ that would’ve put her in danger-”

He glanced over at Lucifer, who looked uncharacteristically surprised.

“-Not that I’m sayin’ ya couldn’t have told us after Lil’s human lifespan was up. But even so, word gettin’ out coulda resulted in war between the realms. I’m not sayin’ I like it, I’m just sayin’ I get it, y’know?”

“But we didn’t know,” Belphie sighed. “ _I_ didn’t know. And I wasn’t willing to think the best of you, Lucifer, or of anyone for that matter. In the attic, I could feel how sad Beel was, how worried he was. And then the human found me, even though she wasn’t supposed to. I thought I had my key to getting out, to carry out the plans I’d promised-”

_Killin’ people, startin' with her._

“-Humans are stupid creatures, I thought. But Tabby saw right through me. Played me for a fool, thinking I was tricking her. Called me by my name. Yet she already had two pacts, so I encouraged her to get more, to get one with you, Lucifer. I don’t think she ever planned to follow my instructions, she didn’t trust me one bit. And although I didn’t believe her, she really liked you guys. She wasn’t willing to mislead any of you.”

“I wish she had trusted you less,” frowned Satan, his voice dark.  
  
“Her heart is soft. And all I could see was another human who was going to take my family from me. Who perhaps I’d already lost Beel to, along with Mammon and Levi. She’d tricked you all, got you under her control. I thought. And then, after it all, Mammon was gonna kill me, eliminate me, give me some respite from everything, and I felt… happy.”

_It can still be arranged._

Beel exhaled heavily as Belphegor slunk back into his seat, and Mammon still couldn’t speak, couldn’t trust his words to be calm. The explanation of Belphie’s state of mind answered certain questions, but it excused nothing. And the sympathy that others might feel, the guardian demon couldn’t bring himself to even consider.

_As soon as he hurt her, none of this shit mattered. He killed her. It’s a fuckin’ miracle she came back, but he still killed her._

“All this time,” Beel spoke up, his voice strained, “I’ve blamed myself for not saving Lilith. Thinking you hated me for it, Belphie. You each wanted me to save the other because of course you did. But the truth is, I didn’t choose. I just moved. And I’ve blamed myself ever since, for not being able to save both of you, for not being the protector I was supposed to be. You retreating into hatred, it just left me even more alone.”

“Not to pile on the misery,” sighed Asmo, “but there’s one other thing that… well. Lilith had apparently been watching over us this whole time, unable to speak with us. And then Tabby apparently could communicate with her, could have probably learned to do so more easily with the right magical teaching. But Lil used her remaining power to return Tabby to life, and moved on to her eternal rest. So, what I’m saying is… killing Tabby also stole Lilith from us all over again.”

Mammon groaned to himself as Beel’s face fell, his softest brother hurt all over again. 

~~~

There was a flurry of activity at the door of the cafe, one of the larger baristas vaulting the kiosk to act as makeshift bouncer and prevent a horde of excited demons from entering the premises. 

Ducking beneath the man’s arm, a flustered blonde extricated himself, smoothing his hair back into place as he walked directly towards Tabby’s table, followed by a disgruntled but slightly starstruck Satan.

“Uhhh,” Levi blinked in confusion as the blonde sat down and removed his sunglasses.

“Talion!” squeaked Tabby happily as the newcomer grinned at her. “And hey, Satan - you guys finished up back home?”

“Good Lucifer!” cried Dantalion, as Satan nodded, ordering some drinks. “I thought I’d sneak out for a quick coffee but apparently my recent ventures have rather increased my infamy.”

Levi was still looking at the stylish demon with confusion.

“Oh, Levi, this is Dantalion. Dantalion this is Levi.”

“Indeed!” the blonde grinned again, dazzling the otaku. “We’ve met, but I think you refrained from looking up.”

“Ah, oh. Uh, sorry?” Levi stumbled. “Wait, _the_ Dantalion?”

“You’ve heard of him too?” she asked, curious as to why Levi would be knowledgeable about the kind of art Satan loved.

“Of course! He’s the hottest new Deviltuber and streamer around! I mean, most streamers don’t really know their Lunastra from their Barghest IMHO, they’re just in it for the fame rather than genuine love of the media or community, and y’know a pretty face is a bigger draw than real knowledge or insightful commentary, but Dantalion is notable for seeming to genuinely like the things he is streaming…”

Tabby zoned out a little as Levi continued, huffing in soft amusement. The otaku always covered his anxiety with endless chattering, but given his brothers could be mean about it, she never had the heart to interrupt. Satan however had no such qualms.

“Isn’t tonight the season finale of ‘I Married a Demon as a Job’?” he asked, arching his eyebrow as he sat down, sliding in next to her.

“-which I was banned from, very unfairly actually and- OH NO! You’re right!” Levi gasped in horror, flushing as he met Tabby’s eyes. “But I mean, I can stay, obviously. I can catch it later…”

“I can stay with Tabby,” Satan shrugged, stirring his coffee.

“As can I,” grinned Dantalion, grabbing his own drink with glee. 

“It’s cool, Levi, I’m fine with these two for now. Go enjoy your show!”

“Ahhh, Tabby, you truly are my greatest friend! G2G!!”

With surprising agility, Levi leapt over the table and vanished out the door, no doubt intent on running the whole way home. Dantalion chuckled, highly entertained.

_Heh, Levi predicted that a handsome dark haired demon would be next through the door, and here I am with two handsome blondes instead._

“Mammon sent me,” explained Satan. “He and Lucifer still had things to discuss.”

“What kind of things?” she asked, biting her lip nervously.

_I really hope they’re not fighting again…_

The Avatar of Wrath shrugged, looking more than a little frustrated.

“I doubt they’d tell _me_. But anyway, we have some new… safety procedures in place for you in the House of Lamentation. Firstly, your bedroom door will now only open for yourself and Mammon. You can let anyone in of course, but nobody can get in without your consent.”

Tabby nodded. That seemed sensible at least, making her locked door more like a human world equivalent and actually capable of keeping others out.

“Secondly, Cerberus is to accompany you at all times, at least for now. He can shrink down as needed for class and crowds. He’s completely loyal to you, but do bear in mind that others find him terrifying.”

_Doggo! Okay, THAT I will happily accept. That'd help a lot actually._

“Thirdly,” Satan paused to sip his coffee, “you will be taught magical combat and defense by myself and Beel. If needed, perhaps by Solomon as well-”

The demon curled his lip for a brief moment, looking annoyed.

“-It _should_ be Lucifer teaching you this, but- Anyway. I’m happy to help you in that regard, and I have various magical weapons that we can try out for you. If that is acceptable to you?”

“Sure,” she agreed slowly, turning it over in her mind. “I have some experience with human world combat but I can’t imagine much is transferable...”

_And I can’t see how anything I can learn to do would be a match for a demon._

“You’d be surprised,” Dantalion smiled. “Any swordsmanship and martial arts skills can be built upon more easily than learning everything from scratch. It was my own formidable prowess on human battlefields that afforded me the position I currently so enjoy.”

“Wait, you were a human?” asked Satan, visibly shocked. “But then why-? You’re an artist, I thought…”

“I am! This realm has been at peace for a long time now, however things are not so calm in the further reaches of the Devildom. Lucifer had a need for more warriors, and he offered me the task upon my moment of mortal death.”

_Dantalion's red eyes… Huh. He’s Lucifer’s demon._

“Why did I not know of this?!”

“Lucifer did not wish for his s- _family_ to be burdened by more war. The Avatar Lords had already cleared out this part of the kingdom, so the rest was done by those still hungry for battle.”

“And Lucifer,” murmured Tabby.

“Indeed. War is a difficult thing to recover from, even for those who excel. Perhaps especially for us. Who we are becomes redefined by adrenaline and blood, the mindless thrill and the devastating guilt. So now, I paint. I sculpt. I write. I bear my soul in my art and forget for a small moment who I am and why I came to be-”

_How does Lucifer deal with his guilt? Dantalion turned to creative arts, but Lucifer didn’t turn to anything._

“-This new thing, on Deviltube… It’s nice. To do something just for the fun of it, to make others smile. It makes-”

He cut himself off sharply with a frown, reaching for his drink.

“It makes Beel happy?” asked Satan, with a small smirk.

“Ah. Well, yes. How did-?”

“Please,” the Avatar of Wrath chuckled, “do not mistake me for the idiots of my family. Was it Beel who asked you to come here to check on Tabby?”

Tabby couldn’t help but giggle as Dantalion flushed.  
  
“He didn’t need to ask, really. I wanted to know you were doing okay myself, kitkat.”

“On that note, how _are_ you doing?” Satan looked at her intently.

_He may be a lot of things, but subtle he ain’t. Still, he clearly cares about my safety which is reassuring._

“I mean…” she gave a small sigh. “I don’t know really. I’m alive and in one piece. I just kinda want to focus on moving forward instead of looking back. I know Mams is trying to show me he thinks I’m safe by having me go to RAD today, but… I didn’t even make it to class.”

“That’s understandable,” Satan nodded. “Having Cerberus tomorrow might help, but you can also home-study. Or just get some time off.”

“The big party is coming up soon, anyway,” added Dantalion, cheerfully. “Everyone will be focused on that.”

“Big party?” she asked, seeing Satan staring daggers at the other demon.

“Of course! For Diavolo’s birthday!”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter today! Back to 2 chapters a week, and I'm working through comments to catch up ^-^ 
> 
> [You can also see what Dantalion looks like on my tumblr here!](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/post/641489176408293376/om-fic-wolf-at-your-door-update)
> 
> ~
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Never Going Back by The Score
> 
> I'm never gonna follow  
> Just because they say so  
> I'm never gonna let go, let go  
> Of this high
> 
> I've already hit the low, oh-oh-oh-oh  
> I've already felt the cold, oh-oh-oh-oh  
> So I'm never giving up, never gonna crack  
> Never giving in, never going back  
> I've already fell below, oh-oh-oh-oh  
> I fell deeper than the snow, oh-oh-oh-oh  
> So I'm never giving up, never gonna crack  
> I'm never giving in, never going back


	43. Too Late for a Prayer

Mammon was very sure he had never attained such a powerful hyperfocus before, working his way through the material at a rapid pace, firing out answers he was confident in, the pile of work to be done rapidly decreasing, the magic on the door lessening with each submission. Usually, being stuck in a private study room was his own personal hell, but today...

As his alarm hit the hour again, he finished the sentence he was on and grabbed his DDD. The notification was there already, and he took a deep breath, his leg jiggling under the desk.

Swiping it up, he saw-

_A video!_

The demon groaned loudly, his voice going hoarse. His human wasn't even that far away, on campus, and he slipped his hand down inside his jeans to where he was painfully hard, his eyes flicking to the time. 

_Nine minutes of break left._

He hit play and his music stopped, replaced by a quiet stuttered breath that made his cock twitch in his hand. It was only a five second loop, her fingers slipping inside herself, but-

_Fuck, she's so wet… all for me. Fuck fuck FUCK!_

He wrenched his hands back on top of the desk, and slammed his music back on. Breaks could get fucked, he needed to get this finished in _record_ time.

~~~

Tabby hummed to herself as she read her book on the stairs, trying to pretend she didn't keep reading the same page over and over as nothing seemed to stick in her memory. She'd sent teasing words to Mammon every hour, progressing to dirty pics and finally a video, estimating that if he'd been thoroughly inspired it wouldn't be too much longer until he finished.

Her seductive plan was a good distraction for herself too, but she couldn’t stop her own thoughts from wandering as she waited.

Cerberus snored quietly, curled into a ball on the floor of the nearest landing. The faithful dog had rarely left her side in the last few weeks, and she wasn’t quite sure what she’d have done without him. The other residents of the Devildom, even the brothers, were wary of the hellhound and with good reason - his reputation was fearsome, his obedience formerly made only to Lucifer alone, and seeing the dog usually meant the onlooker was in serious peril.

But the hound had practically adopted Tabby as his own, his growl enough to send the lesser demons scrabbling for cover, and his guardianship had given her a feeling of independence that she had previously sorely lacked. Of course being with her guardian demon did the same, but as much as she loved being with Mammon, she would have felt far too guilty at monopolising _all_ of his time. Having Cerberus meant that her wolf had still been able to work his modelling jobs, pull some scams, and occasionally play truant, all while she remained perfectly at ease.

There was of course also the dagger strapped to her thigh, a reward from her fighting practise with Satan and Dantalion. The latter was a highly impressive swordsman, and she’d leaned more into those tactics instinctively. Satan was a wonderful teacher, especially when it came to controlling her anger, but the way her skin tingled when she curled her tongue around incantations and curses… that worried her. 

She had seen plenty of magic, for good and evil - and from Solomon who was perhaps in a sole category all of his own making - and the idea of learning magic intrigued her. But feeling the brush of power within her, lowering her foot near to just the surface of what lay within-

_Nope. Do not want._

Tabby stretched, refocusing on her book in vain. Her aches and pains were a thing of the past now too, as Beel, pleased by her own knowledge of self-defense, had instead switched into putting her through yoga workouts instead. The Avatar of Gluttony was surprisingly flexible given his sheer size and strength, though it made sense given his star athlete billing at RAD. Occasionally another brother tried to spectate, usually Asmo, only to be chased away with a snarl by either Cerberus or Mammon, the latter of whom often sneaked in and sat red-faced next to an equally flustered looking Talion.

_And then there’s Belphie…_

The demon was trying, she had to give him that much. His relationships with his brothers had all been badly damaged, and none were prepared to pretend otherwise. She hated that Beel felt guilty on his behalf, but her own relationship with her big bear friend hadn’t quite recovered yet either. Satan had a lot of anger he didn’t know what to do with. Levi and Asmo had fared better - she knew Levi and Belphie had enjoyed some gaming time - and Asmo had got a part time job alongside Belphie at Hell’s Kitchen.

Mammon was struggling with his feelings, and it hurt her heart, knowing he tried to hide it from her. He was the family protector, especially when it came to everyone’s emotional wellbeing, and he instinctively wanted to help his youngest brother. But at the same time, he was consumed with rage at Belphie’s actions, caught between wanting to forgive, and being unable to do so.

Tabby sighed sadly as her thoughts turned to the final brother, the eldest of them all. She had no idea how Lucifer and Belphegor were getting on... or otherwise. The Avatar of Pride had all but disappeared from her life, working all hours, away on business, always somehow elsewhere. The proper talk she had wanted to have with him, about Lilith, about _everything_ , was on perpetual hold due to his absence.

Glancing at the time on her phone again, she saw it would soon be another hour passed.

_What to send this time…? He didn’t reply to the last one which means it definitely worked well, hah!_

Scrolling back up, she read Mammon’s previous replies, his promises of exactly what he wanted to do to her, and her pulse pounded through her body. She hadn’t quite thought through how immensely frustrating this plan would be for her as well, but at least she had the patience that her demon lacked.

It wasn't her preferred tactic, but as a balm to Lucifer's draconian measures due to a failing grade, it would hopefully do her demon some good. It was only ever the focusing on one thing that the Avatar of Greed found difficult, if a topic didn't actually grab his interest.

_He's certainly able to focus his tongue on me for hours after all…_

**BANG!**

She jumped to her feet in fright at the noise, the door explosion echoing down the stairwell, and she barely had time to realise what had happened before Mammon had pinned her against the wall, her book falling to the floor.

He kissed her hungrily, and Tabby could feel his heart hammering beneath her hand as arousal swept up her body.

"Wolf," she gasped, as he kissed and nibbled into her neck. "You finished?"

"Study, yeah," the demon growled, his hand snaking down her leggings as he panted. “Jus' gettin' started with you…”

She kissed him hard as he reached his destination, and he moaned in appreciation as he found how wet she was for him. It hadn't been hard to do, letting her mind run wild with his promised words of what he'd do when he was released, but dirty talk paled in comparison with the intensity of the real thing. 

_How can anyone be this damn hot?!_

He pumped his fingers inside her, taking his time even as his thumb went quickly against her clit, and she threw her head back with a breathy mewl, feeling his fangs press against her throat.

"Turn for me, kitten."

It was a command and question in one, and her heart fluttered at his subtle inflection, always wanting to make sure he had permission. Tabby turned in his arms as he pressed her against the wall, his other hand tracing from her throat, across her breasts, and further, pushing her leggings and underwear out the way, encouraging her to stand higher on her tiptoes, even in her usual skyscraper heels. 

_Oh fuck-_

It was late, and the building should be empty, but it was a risk all the same. Campus never closed, and this was a main stairway-

She whined as she felt his hard length rock against her ass, and Mammon removed his hand, pushing his cock so it glided beneath her, easing through her folds, teasing her mercilessly.

“So wet for me, wildcat,” his voice was guttural, rasping in his throat as he growled against her ear. “So fuckin’ perfect.”

"Fuck," she moaned quietly. "Mammon, _please_ …"

"Somethin' ya want, kitten?" he growled against her ear, chuckling darkly at her whimper of frustration.

"Please! I want you, wolf, please, please…" 

Mammon licked up the side of her ear as her breath shuddered, his hard length throbbing against her. 

"Mm," he purred. "Well, ya did send me such _nice_ things, Tabs. Such a _good_ -” 

"FUCK!" 

“-kitty for me, _shit_..." 

He pushed inside her as he spoke his praise, thrusting straight to the hilt. Her mind spun, the pleasure and shock overwhelming, and he pulled her face back roughly, kissing her hard and swallowing her yells as he set a punishing pace. 

" _Hell_ ," gasped Mammon as he broke the kiss, "you feel _so_. _Fucking_. _Good_. _Kitten…_ " 

Tabby was dimly aware she was mewling gibberish, a mess of moans and stuttered breaths, and she felt him holding her hand up against the wall, his other protecting her face from being smashed into the solid surface as he fucked her hard. 

"... Tabs… _fuck…_ love you so fuckin' much…" 

He pressed kisses to the back of her neck, murmuring his love over and over, his fingers interlacing with hers, and she whimpered as she felt him increase his size, changing his dimensions, hitting her _just_ right. She tried to speak, unable to do much more than pant, hoping he understood, and he let go of her hand, caressing her body, his fingers trailing down. 

_Yes, yes, yes…_

~~~

_So fuckin' beautiful._

Mammon wanted to _devour_ her, to have his human come on his cock for hours on end, babbled praise pouring from her lips, all for _him_. He buzzed a little power through his fingertips, circling her clit as she whined, and as she came loudly he compensated for her legs weakening, his hand sliding round to grip her ass.

Tabby dropped her head back against him, panting heavily, and he kissed and pressed his fangs into her neck, still fucking her as hard as he’d ever let himself. He knew dimly that this wasn’t the best place for the intimate marathon his body was screaming for, but as the Avatar of Greed he could hardly be blamed for taking what was so willingly his.

_After I- fuck-! -come, can fly back- ah, shit-! -an’ kiss her for hours…_

The demon flushed despite himself, still overwhelmed at how the thoughts of little things like cuddling, kissing, even holding hands, made his heart flutter, while fucking her into the wall no less.

“... so good for me, sweet thing,” she purred, lifting her hand to hold the back of his neck, with just the slightest squeeze that shot straight through him. “ _My_ strong wolf.”

He moaned needily at her emphasis, and felt her starting to tense again, her breath hitching. Begrudgingly, he moved his own grip from her ass, surprised when she braced a leg against the wall, presenting herself all the more enticingly, grinding back against him. Mammon wasn’t even aware he was growling until his kitten laughed wickedly, only to stutter as his fingers found her clit once more, making her mewl.  
  
“Somethin’ ticklin’ ya, wildcat?” he licked up her throat while increasing his size within again, delighted as she began squeezing his hard length, her breath trembling as she took him so damn well.

“For such an ass man,” Tabby managed, her words strained, “I’m, fuck, I’m surprised the idea of-”

The demon deliberately slowed his fingers, keeping her on the edge as she hissed, and he chuckled deep in his throat, thrusting faster.

“...of- ah-! -of fucking my ass hasn’t come up- _Dammit_ , I’m so close!!”

Mammon’s mind had temporarily blue screened, his body pausing all movement, and her cry of frustration snapped him out of it, returning him to task with furious enthusiasm.

His human’s head fell back against him again, and he swallowed hard, his thoughts sluggish.

“That’s… somethin’ ya like?”

“Mm, very much.”

“ _Fuck me!_ ” he groaned, getting read to tease more power against her, to feel her shatter around him. 

“That too,” she purred, her body tensing. “Wanna peg you, handsome… FUCK-!”

The demon’s vision whitened out as he heard her cry, too much power shooting from his fingers as his climax sparked electric through his body, holding on to his kitten for dear life as he fucked her, _still_ somehow coming deep inside her. Tabby was giggling softly as she came down herself, her fingers stroking his hair as he gradually slowed, the world starting to make sense once more, and he captured her lips with his own, kissing her over and over until he felt her start to wobble.

“I’m guessing that’s something you’d like too?” she smirked, and he grinned sheepishly.

He could see the tiredness in her eyes though, hear it in her voice, reminding him that she didn’t share the same stamina abilities as a demon, and he pulled out carefully, sitting her back on the stairs as he purred loudly. She loved the rare occasions he went more feral for her, but Mammon was always mindful of the fact that doing so was the equivalent of hours of slow sex, his power and strength, even throttled as it was, draining her human body hugely. 

“Definitely,” he beamed. “Gonna take you home for rest an' pamperin' now. Will yer doggo get angry if I fly ya back?”

“Not if you’re with me. He already left to go out into the corridor away from us doing, uh, what we were doing.”

His human blushed furiously, and he kissed her nose, making her smile.

 _Adorable_.

~~~ 

"Mammon?" 

"Mhm?" 

"What do angels look like?"

_Wait, what?_

"Um," Mammon stalled for time, a little confused. "I mean y've seen Simeon and Luke, right? An' us guys looked pretty much the same up there."

He rolled them over in her bed from where they'd been kissing long and slow, and propped himself up on his side, softly stroking Tabby’s hair as her eyes sparkled up at him.

"Ye-ah," she hummed, and he smiled as he saw she'd scrunched her nose up all cute. "But I mean, like your demon forms? What that looks like for angels." 

_Ohhhh._

"Ah, I get ya! Well, same as with demons it varies a lot. Lower angels don't have much of a normal form really-" 

"Like the Little D's?" 

"Yeah, kinda! Maybe they should be called Little A’s, that’d probably piss them off nicely! Little Assholes, hah! Angels don't go in the human world as much as demons do, but whenever there's some human yellin' about lights in the sky that's usually the lesser angels."

"Aww," Tabby pouted. "I always hoped those were aliens." 

Mammon snorted a laugh. He should be telling her to sleep, to get her rest for tomorrow. But he suspected the following day’s royal birthday party was precisely why she was unable to settle down even when she was so tired.

_But she’s gonna love the surprise afterparty!_

"My angel form was… I had white wings, curved like these ones but feathered. Not as fancy as Luc or Asmo, but real powerful. The ones I have now about match 'em for speed. An' I was in white rather than black, an' less, uh-" 

"Bondage-y?" 

"I was gonna say less sexy," he poked her jokingly. "But of course I was still sexy, I mean look at me!" 

"It's true," she purred, deepening her voice. "Sexy Mammon." 

_… my words just broke. I'm such a fool, but only for her._

He stroked her hair, calming himself. 

"All of us were in white an' either silver or gold. Mine had gold. It was all very… light? No horns or tails o'course."

"What about the colour of your power?" 

"Same as now," he mused. "Same for the others I'm pretty sure. The only things that really changed were wings an' outfit. An' then the added demon parts. Lucifer had more wings back then o'course, an' Asmo had the same number as now but bigger." 

"Huh. Does that mean Asmo ranked above you?" 

"Hah!" Mammon snorted. "He wishes. Nah, it doesn't work like that. Lucifer was a Seraph, which is an angel with six wings. But there were angels of other types that ranked above some of the other Seraphim, it just depended on individual power. Age is a big part of it. Asmo was a Cherub which ain't as cute as it sounds."

"Hmm," Tabby sat up a bit, and he smiled as he saw her trying to remember something. "Four wings and… four faces?" 

"Four wings, yeah. He didn't have four faces but he had the ability ta shift how people saw him. I reckon he still does if he charms 'em, but it's a different kinda thing. I was an Ophan, what humans call a whirlwind or many eyes. I think some of y’all call it a throne but I wasn’t a chair!" 

"I can see the whirlwind," she smiled, "but uh, how many eyes?" 

"What, would I be less pretty with eight eyes like a spider?" 

"Don't even joke!" 

"Spider-Mam, Spider-Mam," he sang, grinning as she giggled. "Nah, basically it means we're like spies. The eyes ain't our own, but of others. I could understand what birds said, which was mostly a load of rubbish. An' now I’ve got my bird familiars, but just with the more intelligent kinds thankfully. I also had the power to kind of change how I looked, to blend in. Good for spy work, but it was a lot harder before… I like doing that more now-”

Tabby leaned up and kissed his nose, making him grin.

“-Beel an' Belphie were Ishim, angels of fire and ice, day and night. Usually the Ishim would each represent both, but bein' twins, they each had one aspect of the whole." 

"Would that be the lowest rank? No, wait- you said the ranks didn't work that way." 

"Humans like hierarchies," he smiled. "The Celestial Realm is different but not as much as it'd paint itself as. The ranks might not be straightforward, but everyone knew who was above an' below them in power! Lucifer was different, maybe because he'd always been at the top anyway. He had Beel as his bodyguard an' general, despite Beel bein' so much younger. Course, he had me an’ Levi too."

"Levi told me a bit about himself before-" she nodded, and he felt his heart flip happily in his chest. 

His most reserved brother had never told anyone outwith their family about his origins, let alone his true nature. For him to have told Tabby, it was only further proof of how amazing his human really was.

“-I’m glad you found him and insisted he should be allowed to stay.”

“I’d say that was one of my first acts of rebellion, but nah. There were others! That one maybe had the biggest impact though. I was so angry… Lucifer got the brunt of it, an’ I was lucky we were alone. I’d only used my power a little before that, but with how unjust it all was… Luc’s always known what I’m capable of I guess. Sometimes I wonder if it’s ‘cause of me that he fell. I mean, I know it was Lilith’s sentence an’ all, but he was already on the path. Probably givin’ myself too much credit!”

“I’d guess it was maybe a combination of all of you,” Tabby offered, looking a little troubled.

The demon waited patiently, curious as to what other questions she had. He'd always blamed himself a little for Lucifer's fall, and thus all of them falling, but losses aside, coming here had been the smarter move all round. The Celestial Realm had constrained them all in different ways, his elder brother included. 

"This is the start of a cheesy human chat up line," she mused, "but I’m asking genuinely - did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" 

"Ya mean the switch from angel ta demon?" Mammon asked, and she nodded. "It was a long time ago, so my memory of it is kinda dulled. I remember more of the grief. But… the change didn't happen all at once. An' it was different for all of us.

"The wings changed first. Mine hurt real bad, like they'd been smashed ta pieces, an' the feathers were falling to the floor, disintegrating.

"I looked in a mirror and saw how they'd changed, black an' like a bat. It was a shock, but after seeing what had happened to the others, I figured I got off lightly. Asmo's wings became too small to fly. Beel's new wings… he felt like a monster. An' as for Lucifer…"

He trailed off as Tabby stroked his arm.

"I told ya how he lost two of them. The others think it happened in the fall. An' I mean, wings do grow back, but his never got the chance. His remaining wings stayed the same but in black, and his missing wings never returned. 

"Gradually our horns came in, that was more painful for some than others. It hit Asmo pretty hard, to have lost his angelic features an' now be cursed with horns an' demonic wings. I think in some ways that's why he later decided to embrace it all so openly, a final act of defiance against our creator. The markings were no big deal. Really painful, like being branded, but… I dunno. I like 'em. The tail is another matter. Not everyone got one. It's another mark of being closer to a beast I guess."

_I don't think Asmo's mentioned his ta her yet. He keeps it under wraps mostly._

"It's what you were worried most about me seeing," she mused. "At that dance, you were hiding it behind you." 

"Yeah, an' then you grabbed it!" Mammon laughed. "Wrapped it around you, making sure folk knew I was yer guardian demon. I was excited when I first got it, but after that… I never liked my tail much, beyond it being handy when stealin' stuff, but you liking it - I feel better about it now." 

"I'm glad, wolf," Tabby nuzzled against him. "I think it's really cute. And your demon-form is very hot."

He kissed the top of her head. The fall from heaven had been a blur of chaos. Overwhelming grief from losing Lilith. Disappointment of losing, even though he'd known it was inevitable. Wary curiosity regarding the Devildom and the Demon Prince who was not at all what he expected.

"We'd been told so much about here," he continued softly, "or rather, about the Infernal Realm. But when we got here, it wasn't anything like it was supposed ta be. It wasn't like it is today, but it didn't seem, well, that bad. I think it was harder for some of the others.

"As an angel, I'd always been more interested in stuff outside the Celestial Realm. Humans. The fallen. The demons I saw were all during battle mostly. But then peace was called, an’ I was curious. Diavolo made me feel real welcome. It wasn't the endless torment I'd assumed, it was freedom."

"Even with Lucifer still bossing you about?" she asked cheekily, and he huffed a laugh.

"He's changed a lot too, kitten. He was… different as an angel-"

He paused, choosing his words carefully. 

"-Simeon isn't exactly the most accurate example of what angels are really like. He skirts very close ta the edge of what is acceptable up there, which I reckon is why he gets so many assignments away from that realm. Gotta limit how many angels face corruption."

"You mean other angels aren't as open to talking with demons as him?" 

"Or as kind. He's not disloyal, but I do think he maybe regrets not fighting with us. He didn't say no, but... In my experience, other angels are more dangerous than demons. A demon might cause harm to a human because it's fun. Angels cause harm because they literally don't care about those beneath them."

“Did Simeon know Lilith?” Tabby bit her lip as she asked, and the demon nodded slowly.

“It was… complicated. Archangels aren’t supposed ta show fondness for other angels, ta demonstrate any bias. Same with Luc. That's a hard thing ta shake off, y’know? If ya ask most of our brothers, they’d tell ya he didn’t care as much about Lilith dying as we did.”

~~~ 

Tabby gave a soft sigh, not quite sure what to say. She knew it wasn’t true, she’d seen firsthand the pain Lucifer had experienced when he’d found Lilith crushed against the Devildom earth, her wings burning. But without being able to talk it over with him personally, knowing more felt like an intrusion.

"They're wrong, y'know," murmured Mammon, his expression sorrowful, and she realised with a start that she hadn’t taken his pain into account. 

_He's had nobody to talk to about all this, the least I can do is let him share his feelings. It’s not like I haven’t tried to talk with Lu._

"About Lucifer?" 

"Yeah," the demon stretched, rolling on to his back, and she cuddled up to him, signalling her encouragement.

"They said he didn't show his feelings or cry,” he continued, “an' it's true that he didn't do that in front of them. But when we first fell, I was the only one there to see what he did. I _saw_ it, Tabs. Him ripping out his wings by force, coverin' the ground in blood. I knew Levi had fallen after me, but he fell in the sea, in his old form. I tried ta stop Luc but I couldn’t… I think he'd have kept goin' if not for Satan’s sudden appearance.”

"His wrath becoming a demon of its own," she said softly, and he nodded.

"Lucifer ran. In shock or to look for Lilith… probably both. But the wings he’d pulled out, four of them had already disappeared, an’ two of them remained, next ta Satan. They turned black an' disintegrated before my eyes. Next time I saw his winged form, his remaining wings were black too. The pain of ripping them out… it'd be like pulling a limb off by force." 

_Holy crap._

Tabby had accepted the story of Satan’s origin long before, but she hadn’t truly realised just how brutal an act it would have been, for Lucifer to physically rip off his large wings, the pain and the blood, the rage and despair. Nor had she realised that it had been Mammon who was left to handle the newly created demon.  
  
"Was Satan his form of grief then?” she asked. “Why he wasn't upset in front of the others I mean." 

"No," Mammon shook his head. "The crypt was already here, and Luc magicked the memorial ta her that ya saw down there. It let us say goodbye, in a way that felt more real. Afterwards, we went back ta the house, an' I was checking everyone was okay. Beel and Belphie were in a pretty bad way, but Asmo was taking good care of them. And all of them had Satan, a welcome distraction I think."

"Where was Lucifer?" she asked.

"I looked for him, an' realised he wasn't in the house. I couldn't think where else he'd go, so I checked the crypt, where we'd been before. It was empty, but I could hear this noise, this desolate howl-" 

_Under the crypt and alone. Oh no, poor Lu. And then that became the room he doled out punishments in. Fuck._

"-I found the doorway, didn't even realise there was a room down there. I went down the stairs but I didn't go in. I'm not sure he'd have forgiven me if I did. He went ta the one place he thought he wouldn't be heard an’ he just _broke_. I've never seen him cry, but I heard him, an' it was just… it was worse than my own grief. All I could do after was encourage him ta be a hardass, ta keep up the front, because those who fell with him, they needed him ta be strong. Even when he didn’t feel it."

"He lost Lilith, and felt responsible," she murmured, "and he was carrying the secret of her resurrection from you all. To protect her, knowing he could never see her again." 

"An’ pledging himself to Diavolo, without ever being able ta tell us why. Ya know how many times that's been thrown in his face? Them demanding to know if he loves Diavolo more than his family? When all along, it was always for us, no matter what."

"You really care about him, huh?" Tabby gave him a squeeze, and he huffed a laugh.

"I'm the annoying younger brother, an’ the breaker of all his rules. But I was also the first high-ranking angel who leapt to his side, who followed him out of heaven an’ inta the depths of hell. I'm the closest he's got ta a confidant. Or at least, I was until he met you, kitten."

"He mostly just threatens to kill me, wolf," she sighed heavily.

"Well, snap!" Mammon chuckled. "But he's softer with you, Tabs. You've helped him open up more, maybe let him feel safe to be himself, even just a little bit. Most of us had some adjustin’ to do when we arrived in the Devildom. Lucifer didn't." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Lucifer isn't demonic really. An’ he was never angelic. He's always just been him. The solitary leader who doesn't let anyone get close, but would die for any of us-"

Her guardian demon sighed heavily, even as his eyes grew heavy with sleep. 

"... I worry about him a lot, kitten."

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Can't Go to Hell by Sin Shake Sin
> 
> It's too early for surrender  
> Too late for a prayer  
> We can't go to hell if we're already there  
> They say the end is coming  
> And I need to prepare  
> We can't go to hell if we're already there


	44. The Devil's Gonna Come

Tabby dearly wished she could get more sleep. She could feel Mammon’s breath on the back of her neck, soft and reassuring, and the sound of some small woofles coming from under her desk, the preferred bed area of Cerberus, enjoying his dreams of chasing demons. 

Of course, even in his smallest form, the dog could only fit one of his heads beneath the short table, but the mighty hellhound appeared to believe that was all that mattered. With a guardian demon on one side, and a guardian demon-dog on the other, she was completely safe. 

But she couldn’t sleep, her nerves jangling sharply whenever she tried, and failed, to clear her mind. It was the weekend, and while usually she looked forward to those, this one happened to fall on Halloween. Tabby hadn’t celebrated many holidays in the human world, but this one at least was a time she usually looked forward to. She was curious about what the event might look like within the Devildom, how closely or otherwise it compared with her more familiar yet slightly unique celebrations. She did, however, already know of one major difference.

Here, the date represented Diavolo’s birthday, with a huge party at his castle to mark the occasion. 

The demon prince had been notably absent ever since…

_The day everything happened._

Given that Lucifer had all but vanished from her life, this wasn’t too surprising to her, but it had allowed her to, not forget, but at least to push everything down that bit more firmly. Coming face to face with the royal demon, regardless of his own mood, would be difficult for her.

_And for Mammon. He’s so angry at him and Barbatos, and I can’t blame him for that. But I don’t know how I feel… and I can’t know, not until I talk to Diavolo. I need to hear it from him, what his intentions really were. Whether to throw my life away or, or-_

Or what? Was it ignorance on the prince’s part? Misplaced optimism? He had clearly suspected another influence at play - had he known it was the spirit of Lilith? Had Barbatos warned him of potential consequences?

Tabby never gave her trust easily, but she wasn’t prepared to write Diavolo off until they’d had a real conversation about what had happened. After all, Lucifer had irritated her deeply in her early days in the Devildom, yet now she found herself fretting over his wellbeing. 

_And not only for Mammon’s sake. Is Lu pushing me away because he’s scared he’ll lose his temper at me? Or because he’s alarmed that he let down his walls…_

She sighed to herself. For better or worse, she was likely to find answers at the party, an event that nobody was able to avoid. Cerberus had been given permission to attend with her, and she was able to carry her dagger. It couldn’t kill a demon of course, but it was enough to give her a small chance of escape, the magic within capable of dropping a demon to the floor. Mostly, it gave her a sense of feeling a little less weak amongst beings who could reveal sharp fangs and claws in the blink of an eye.

Her more dominant attitude had begun to slowly resurface, something Mammon was always keen to encourage, and that too was a formidable shield. A hard glare was enough to have many a lesser demon decide against bothering her, and while she enjoyed her wolf occasionally being feral, his more submissive side was wearing down her intentions to keep that aspect of herself in check. 

_He’s not quite there yet, still holding back, worried about causing me stress. Once he can fully let me in though…_

Biting her lip, Tabby shifted her thoughts, lest her body start grinding back against the all too willing but asleep demon curled around her. She had kept him up late with her anxious chattering, and he needed his rest too.

The party was to be attended by noble demons from across the realm, and she knew Mammon had been planning how to best ensure her safety with Satan and Beel. Perhaps that was where her fears should reside, in the potential physical danger she’d be surrounded by. But the worries that wouldn’t let her sleep were of her own making, that everything she’d worked so hard to push down… might not stay down.

~~~ 

“Mm, morning kitten…”

Mammon nuzzled into his human as he woke, smiling as she intertwined her fingers with his, her body comfortable in his arms. He pulled her more firmly against him and gave a small hum of pleasure as heat coiled within, his morning wood pressing into her curves.

“Someone’s horny,” chuckled Tabby, moving her hips a little even as she teased him.

“For you? Always,” he pulled his fingers along her arm and up, tilting her chin back so he could kiss her.

_Shit, could kiss ya for hours…_

His heart soared as she pulled back with a soft smile, her nose crinkled, but he could see tiredness in her eyes, and he knew she hadn’t had enough sleep. Now that he was more awake, he could feel a slight tension in her body, not from him, but from something else.

_Worryin’ still about tonight. She’ll be completely safe, we’ve made sure of that, but o’course she’s gonna be scared after-_

An involuntary growl fell from his lips as she rolled her hips again, moving her legs apart, and his eyes fluttered shut as her fingers stroked his hard length, maneuvering him so he was pushed between her thighs, against her addictive heat.

“Fuck, Tabs…” he groaned into her neck, his tongue tasting her skin as she gave a quiet little laugh, enjoying her devoted demon.

“Something you want, Mammoney?” his human purred her voice, her hand gripping him more tightly, pressing him up, closer, so much closer-

_Everythin’. I want everythin’._

“Wanna do what ya want me ta, kitten,” the guardian demon moved his hand from her face, caressing slowly down her throat.

 _Wanna distract ya from all yer worries.._. 

When Tabby next spoke, her tone had a different edge to it, one he’d only heard hints of before, both in bed and when defending him from others. Her voice of command, of someone who was obeyed, and he started thrusting slightly, without meaning to, as arousal crashed through him.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, wolf?”

“ _Yes_ , fuck yes, yes,” his words came out like a chant, making him blush with just how needy he felt, that just her voice and him sliding through her legs was enough to burn him up inside.

The Avatar of Greed had been alive a very long time, and had never been short of willing partners, something he’d taken full advantage of in his younger years before becoming disillusioned with how often he’d been seen as only a path to greater power or riches. And yet this small human, the first who had angrily defended him from the harsh words he’d internalised as deserving, this mortal who carried within her a whole world of her own hurt, had taken his entire heart and held it safe, made him stronger. 

Mammon had given away his control and his trust too many times to count, wanting, _needing_ to submit, but never before had anyone used that power to give him what he had stopped believing he was justified to want. Tabby embraced his wildness and his surrender both, and his arms tightened around her protectively as she stretched her hand back to ruffle through his hair, praising him with a warm smile. 

“My _good_ wolf…” her pleased tone made his breath stutter. “Can you use your fingers on me, and push inside as slow as you can? I want to come on your cock, sweet thing… Oh and, Mammon?”

“Mm?”

He was falling over himself to obey her immediately, tracing his fingers down her body, knowing already how wet she was, his hard length covered-

“You are forbidden from coming.”

_Fuck!_

A strangled noise was punched out of him as he felt the familiar but rare tingle on his chest, his pact being activated with a full command. Tabby was always so careful with her phrasing, always making sure he had a free choice, that she wasn’t stealing his autonomy, but one thing he had come to love was pact play, to receive commands he literally couldn’t disobey. The compromise was that he could ask, tell her he wanted to obey, knowing he had the option to voice his discomfort if he needed to.

And still, she had never used it for anything negative, the opposite of his countless experiences with degradation and pain. His human had instead used the pact mostly for bondage, for keeping him still, for positioning him quickly. Orgasm denial was entirely new, and Mammon gasped as he pushed inside her, the heat matching the flames of arousal shooting through him, trying to go as slowly as she had requested even as his fingers worked her harder, pulsing energy against her clit.

She mewled wantonly, surprising him in how close she already was to climaxing, and he kissed and nibbled into her neck as she got tighter around him, her hand clutching the sheets as he kept driving slowly forwards, opening her up as frustration burned within him.

His body was screaming at him to move faster, to thrust, to fuck, to _claim_ , and the fact the pace he’d been set hadn’t been an order meant he was shaking with the effort, wanting desperately to get it right, to not slip up, to be _good_.

As he finally bottomed out, he groaned loudly as Tabby broke against and around him, her back arching as her pussy clenched tight, and he was unable to move, to do anything but take it, waiting for her instructions as he kept his fingers against her, delighted by the sounds he was squeezing from her.

“Fuck, Mams, you feel so good, sweetheart. Kiss me-”

She tilted her head back and he captured her lips with his own, kissing her with more enthusiasm than finesse, moaning as she took control, had him kiss her exactly how she liked best, his heart beating out of his chest.

_More, more, more..._

His kitten was tightening around him deliberately now, teasing him, and when she broke the kiss, he could hear himself begging, pleading for her command, his thoughts getting a little fuzzy as he felt her building again.

“Keep using your hand,” she purred, her voice low and commanding, “and fuck me deep and slow, for as long as you can, my handsome wolf.”

Mammon huffed a sigh of relief against her neck, covering her skin in kisses as he finally moved again, the slow drag incredible as he held her firmly in place, power leaking from both his hands. For the Avatar of Greed, slow was always more difficult, but it sparked another craving in him, to draw things out as far as he could, to stay inside her as long as possible, bringing her pleasure, covering her in his scent so well she would smell like him for _hours_ \- undetectable to human senses but easily recognised by each and every demon.

_MINE-_

The guardian demon lost himself in the sensations, her trembling breath, the taste of her tongue, the way she clenched around him when she came, her nails on his skin, her fingers in his hair, praise for him lifting him higher and higher, his mind blurring until-

He stopped thrusting abruptly, his body obeying her overarching command even as his brain lost track of all reason, leaving him right on the point of climax, a whimper ripped from his throat. Tabby made an utterly sinful noise of pleasure, petting his hair as he trembled against her, his fingers still moving, softly now, waiting for her to start needing more once again. 

How many times he’d felt her shatter against him he had no idea, his power able to coax climaxes from her again and again, each one a marker of how good he was being, deserving of the praise that still thrilled him so much.

“That’s my good wolf,” Tabby breathed, and the sight of real pride on her face was too much, his muscles all tensing frantically, slamming the brakes on to make sure he didn’t disobey. “I’m going to give you a choice now, love. Okay?”

“Yes,” he licked at her neck, over the countless lovebites he’d left, his voice wrecked. “Yes _please_ , kitten.”

“You can choose either to take me now, however you want, to be able to come immediately-”

_Fuck, yes yes yes_

“-or,” she drawled her voice, the harder tone dropping back into place, “you can stay inside me exactly like this, not moving, not allowed to come, making me come over and over again, milking your poor denied cock… And I’ll give you your orgasm later today, whenever I want to.”

“ _Shit_...”

He was the Avatar of Greed, he was supposed to want to take as much as he could as quickly as he could and yet, the way his hard length had twitched inside her at the second option, his body locking around her as he fought against climaxing at her words alone, couldn’t be ignored. To pleasure his kitten more, to stay inside her longer, to be denied…

_I’m not the masochist everyone says I am but holy hell, that’s fuckin’ hot. An’ I get mine today? But when I’m not expectin’ it which means…_

It meant he would be painfully horny all day, his human covered in his scent, and him completely under her control.

“I…” he licked his lips, his throat dry. “I choose the second one, kitten.”

He groaned as she tightened around him, and he picked up the pace with his fingers again, his power practically vibrating from his fingertips.

“Clever demon,” she praised, soothing him as he whined helplessly. “You are forbidden from coming until I tell you otherwise-”

Her breath stuttered as power shot against her harder, making him see stars as she clenched hard.

“-Keep making me come, sweet thing, and keep yourself inside me. Wanna feel you every- ah- every time…”

Everything was so much more intense, her control over him as tight as if she’d put him on a leash, and the thought of that alone had Mammon’s thoughts spinning, his mind starting to bliss out once more as he did everything he was told, striving to be as good as possible.

“Oh shit, that’s it, wolf- ah... Fuck!”  
  
Words of praise rained down on him, her pleasure overruling his frustration, his obedience conquering his greed for himself, but never his greed for her, and he could dimly hear himself repeating the same phrase over and over again.

“Love ya… I love you, kitten.”

~~~ 

“Ahhh, I’m so excited for this evening!”

Asmo clapped his hands with delight as he danced across her room, twirling with an imaginary dance partner. Tabby shook her head fondly, glad that somebody at least was looking forward to the event.

“Okay, show me!” he exclaimed, beaming at her. “Your outfit for tonight, I mean! What are you wearing?”

“Oh, I hadn’t really decided yet…” she trailed off a little, trying to pick something in her mind. “You said it was a formal thing, right?”

“Mhm, dreadfully boring,” the demon pouted a little. “In the human world, formal can mean all kinds of things, but here it means demon forms, with some added shine-”

He sighed heavily, before brightening again.

“-which is exactly why it’s more fun to dress you! May I look in your wardrobe?”

“Sure, knock yourself out.”

Tabby lounged back on her bed a little, trying to relax. The Avatar of Lust was a welcome distraction, now busily rummaging through her clothes, as all the other demons appeared to have business elsewhere for much of the day. Mammon had only been slightly more determined to go than he was to stay, energised by her earlier denial and all the more soft and romantic for it. 

“So many shades of black!” Asmo gave her a shit eating grin, and she stuck her tongue out cheerfully. “Darling, you packed for the Devildom without even knowing we existed, haha! Ooh, what’s this-”

She heard the telltale sound of vinyl, and arched an eyebrow.

“Those are my dungeon outfits, not party wear,” she chuckled. “And no, not even here in the Devildom. I’d rather not go in my dom gear, thank you.”

Tabby deliberately neglected to mention that such attire was in fact her usual Halloween wear, the crossover between all things goth and fetish making for huge private club celebrations during the last week of October. 

_Though I’m guessing Mammon would definitely approve if I wore that here too!_

“Well, that’s a shame but okay, let me see…” 

The demon fashion expert buried himself back in her wardrobe, a small mercy as she fought the blush that had risen to her cheeks. Her guardian demon had definitely been subtly pushing her towards more of a dom role, which she didn’t mind at all, as long as things stayed relatively slow paced. She was very sure that a more gentle hand was something he wasn’t used to, and while she was more than capable of being strict and unyielding, it wouldn’t suit her wolf one bit.

_He’s had countless lifetimes already of being punished harshly, often for things beyond his control. Just praise alone is enough to make his heart race, and I just…_

Tabby blushed again. She just wanted to hold him and have him feel safe and loved. It was the opposite of most of her domming experience, but Mammon was different. He’d done the impossible and won her heart, and she didn’t see herself denying him anything he needed.

_Well. Other than consensual denial, because that is a whole lot of fun._

Asmo had pulled out a few pieces of clothing, shaking his head before putting them back without comment. 

“If formal here means demon forms, do those change at all?” she asked, curious. “I mean, none of you look particularly old-fashioned when you transform.”

“Yes!” he turned to face her enthusiastically. “Our wings and horns and so on don’t change, but the rest of it can be adjusted little by little as time goes by. I do wish it was more flexible, I mean just one outfit at a time? How boring. But I suppose at least we can make them our own, gradually at least. Do you like mine?”

He looked at her hopefully.

“Of course!” she smiled. “The golden scorpion is a lovely touch.”

“Isn’t it! I’m quite satisfied with the top half for now. The cuffs and lower half are more of a work in progress, so at an event like tonight, I add a little extra. Still, we can’t all be like Lucifer and Mammon. Those two have barely changed theirs over the centuries. Pure luck mostly, I’m sure, that they found their style so quickly. Leviathan’s is mostly practical, though I’m so pleased he eventually put sheer fabric where I suggested! And the twins of course won’t take suggestions on theirs, hmph.”

_A little extra? Hm._

“What about Satan’s?”

Asmo shuddered theatrically.

“Yes, well. I think he’s still in the rebellious stage, quite honestly. His main intent is to irritate Lucifer’s more sophisticated eye. Which I am otherwise in full support of, but not at the expense of fashion! He should just take up smoking, drinking, and hard drugs like any other teen.”

Tabby saw an opportunity to have one thing she was curious about answered, and leapt in with both feet.

“Speaking of which-”

“Oho! Surely the little human doesn’t want demon drugs!” he gasped in mock outrage.

“Pfff, as if Mams would even let me-”

The demon barked a laugh, before blushing at his outburst, his hands flying to his mouth.

“I was just wondering if you knew whether these things had the same effect on humans as the human world versions? I’ve tried Demonus and it was like drinking any non-alcoholic drink. And I know at least one of you used to smoke…”

“Ahhhh!” Asmo’s eyes lit up victoriously. “That’s what it is! Has Lucipoos been badgering you to let him smoke again? Honestly, he yells at me and Mammon for doing it, and he’s the worst of all of us.”

Her jaw dropped open as she processed that information. Lucifer smokes? Or smoked, past tense… Had he stopped when she arrived?

_Oh jeez, I bet Mammon stopped him. Taking his guardian demon role seriously, with the major perk of getting to frustrate Lucifer. Has Lu been dealing with all this stress on top of quitting a major addiction?!_

“I… didn’t know Lucifer smoked,” she managed. “I really was just wondering if they’re the same as human world ones, y’now, if I need to avoid secondhand smoke, if they're addictive, that kind of thing.”  
  
“Well, in that case, you needn’t worry! Just like our alcohol, most drugs here don’t work on humans, or work the same way. I’d suggest asking Solomon for more details but he’s likely forgotten, and human magic users are immune to far more than regular humans. We demons can get drunk, and get high as fuck thank goodness, but we can also go without just as easily. Which sadly, many humans can’t.”

The demon blew air out through his nose, looking a little deflated.

“It’s all fun and games partying with humans until they start dropping dead. Not that I should care, yet as Avatar of Lust how can I not? I simply have too much love to give, for humans as well as everyone else…”

Asmo turned back to the wardrobe, rifling through her clothes.

“Though I need hardly point out,” he said softly, “that you and Solomon are special to me.”

Before Tabby could react, he pulled a long-sleeve crop top out of her wardrobe, with a pattern of constellations - one of her favourites, except-

“That’s a sheer top,” she pointed out.

“Yes! Delightfully so,” the demon nodded enthusiastically, before pausing. “Um, you could just wear tape if you don’t want to show your, you know-”

He gestured lewdly, making her laugh. It was quite unlike Asmo not to say what he meant, and she wondered if he was deliberately trying to be on his best behaviour.

“I have to at least wear a bra underneath!”

“But that hides your lovely assets! Unless… oh no, do you not like that part, I forgot.”

“I’m fine with my boobs,” Tabby blushed a little, “but my back will kill me if I don’t wear some kind of support. And it’s not really the right vibe.”

Asmo stroked his face as he put the top back, tilting his head in consideration before clicking his fingers and zooming over to sit beside her.

“Okay! Let’s start again,” he smiled. “This evening, how would you ideally like your outfit to help you _feel_?”

_Huh. How do I want to feel? I mean, no back pain is a big plus, but…_

“I think,” she said slowly, turning the question over in her mind, “I think I want to feel strong? In control? I don’t want to look like a lamb amongst the wolves, y’know? But I also don’t want to look like I’m just trying to look like a demon.”

“Hmm,” the demon nodded thoughtfully. “Strength on your own terms, I like that. I can work with that! Let me show you some ideas…”

~~~ 

Mammon smirked confidently as a hundred pairs of eyes turned to size up the human on his arm, his tail wrapped around her. Her outfit was delicious, sheer fabric over shiny black vinyl to match his own demon-form, that once again had her walking the line between sophisticated glam and dominatrix boldness, her own composure seemingly completely unruffled.

The guardian demon knew the truth, the way her heartbeat had raced beneath his fingertips before they came here, but in front of this crowd, Tabby’s pulse was slow and steady, and he marvelled at her level of control. 

This was a yearly event he usually enjoyed, the guests coming from far and wide having more respect towards all the Avatar Lords as opposed to only Lucifer, with a good few of them always willing to try and tempt one of the brothers away to their own lands, to consolidate a growing power base. Tonight however, the sizeable crowd was smaller than he expected, and he wondered if the guest list had been trimmed with the exchange students’ experience in mind. 

Solomon had arrived with Asmo, the two of them still maintaining their odd dance around each other, neither apparently willing to commit to being more or less than friends despite an obvious mutual interest. Simeon stood chatting with Satan, and Mammon guessed that Luke had perhaps skipped the event, or had been encouraged to stay home by the elder angel. Not that there was to be any particularly demonic behaviour on display, but the party was more of an adult affair.

_Not that he’s actually a kid, but if he wants ta stay that way, fair enough. Less barky chihuahua for the rest of us!_

He kept a hold of Tabby as various high ranking demons introduced themselves, and although Lucifer would likely still disapprove of his less formal words, Mammon followed all the desired protocol, guiding his human through it all. Who the demons all were was really of little concern to him - he’d already realised that none of the real top dogs were present, the other kingdom heads missing from the guest list.

_An’ no Belial… How’s Diavolo gonna smooth that over?!_

Once in a while, Cerberus came closer for a quick head pat from Tabby, before trotting back to a respectful distance. There were a few wide eyes at the presence of the much feared hellhound, of his deference to the human even with no Lucifer at his side, and Mammon started to relax a little. 

A gong sounded across the great hall, and the crowd quietened as Diavolo walked up a few steps, to make his welcoming speech. As the prince spoke, Mammon’s eyes flicked around the room, seeing that his brothers were mostly in their designated positions: Levi was lurking by the door, his preferred spot at parties anyway; Beel was watching over the food for any would-be poisoners, and making the most of his location; Belphie and Asmo had been working their way through the crowd, watching for any strange movements, investigating new faces, and in Asmo’s case, collecting DDD numbers as he went; and Lucifer and Satan were positioned amidst the VIPs, sifting through all information and filtering for potential code words or danger.

He knew Dantalion was present somewhere too, the artist making a rare appearance at a public event, and although he was keeping his distance from the rest of them, Mammon was sure he’d be the most likely to pick up any subversive whispers, the former warrior somehow severely underestimated in his more modern persona. Finally there was Mephisto, as keen as ever to help the Avatar of Greed out, but too low down the demon rankings to win an invitation to the soirée. The young demon was watching the exits from the exterior, alongside various familiars, Diavolo’s Castle perhaps having just a few more crows hopping around the parapets than usual.

Barbatos too had eyes everywhere, including the ones that had seen Mammon attempt to pilfer a golden apple, which the guardian demon had dismissed as him simply testing the security.

_Damn it all. Still though, this couldn’t be any safer. It’d be overkill if not for the fact Tabs has already died once at a demon’s hands, an’ now she’s here, the only mortal in a crowd of ‘em._

“-lastly,” Diavolo’s voice raised a little, “I’d like to introduce our other guest of honour tonight! Come here, Tabby.”

He felt his human react in surprise, and gave her a reassuring squeeze as he led her through the crowd, passing her hand to Diavolo with a warning look.

The prince was smiling as he whispered to Tabby, and she nodded, blushing. Mammon gave a soft sigh of relief. He'd agreed with his brothers that this was the kind of surprise that was a nice one, but perhaps also one Tabby might fret over had she known in advance. 

Still, a small part of him had been a little anxious, knowing how much she disliked most surprises, and he was glad to see that she was evidently pleased. He watched the two of them, feeling smug as the always charming prince kept his hands to himself. 

“Tabby is one of our fine exchange students at RAD,” Diavolo turned back to the crowd, beaming, “and has been essential in ensuring the program thus far has been a great success. I am sure that we will continue to learn from each other and foster a stronger peace that will bring prosperity to both realms.”

The demons around him clapped as Diavolo came back down the stairs, chuckling.

“I did not realise the brothers had kept this as a surprise for you,” grinned the prince. “How marvellous! You have truly made a grand impression on them all. In fact, I believe each of them also have a gift for you!”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Devil’s Gonna Come by Raphael Lake and Royal Baggs
> 
> The broken and fallen, dangled souls been sent to burn  
> Nowadays they've been calling telling me soon gonna be my turn  
> Head down walk with reason, know that when the daylight dies  
> Gonna have to face my demons life a sin and life of lies
> 
> Now I know  
> The devil's gonna come when the sun goes down  
> Now I know  
> The devil's gonna come when the sun goes down


	45. Hurricane

Tabby blinked in surprise as Diavolo disappeared back into the crowd, the many demons all jostling for his attention. This party was apparently the event of the year, and the prince sharing it with her as an honoured guest was quite unexpected.

_And why just me? What about Solomon and the angels?_

Nothing was turning out quite like she expected, the noble demons treating her with a respectful wariness or a respectful warmth depending on their opinion of humans as a whole, the security being so tight, and now Diavolo himself sharing the spotlight with her so brazenly at a celebratory event that all his subjects were bound to hear about.

With Cerberus watching over her, a guardian demon at her side, and seeing the brothers spread across the entire room, her nerves had slowly begun to settle. She still felt fear, the demon forms displayed fangs and claws at every turn, the memory of a clawed hand gripping her throat trying to push up through her mind again and again. If her thoughts strayed too far - _I died, I was killed, a demon murdered me_ \- she could almost see the reality around her start to cloud over…

_Am I alive, or am I dead? Am I an angel, or am I a ghost? How could I even begin to tell, surrounded by demons and living in hell?_

The person she loved most met her with a sweeping bow and a cheeky grin that dispelled her growing gloom, his eyes a piercing blue despite his demon form.

“Care for a dance, master?” Mammon asked, his seductive expression belying his innocent tone.

“Oh indeed, my handsome demon,” she replied in her most formal and demure voice, as her wolf blushed happily.

He led her to the busy dance floor, turning her into his arms, and she took the opportunity to fully enjoy the sight of him. All the brothers had transformed into their demon forms for the evening, wings, horns, tails, and all, but each had added to their usual looks, making a powerful statement. Tabby was fairly sure most of the other demon guests had done the same, some of them dripping in gold that couldn’t be practical anywhere else, but the seven Avatars stood out the most by far.  
  
The ‘little extra’ that Asmo had alluded to consisted of thigh high laced boots, a cape that formed the shape of a demon tail, and a deep plunge shirt with puffy sleeves that his golden scorpion wrapped around. Jewels hung from his cuffs, adding splashes of pink to his black ensemble. Beel had leaned harder into his punk aesthetic with studs and spikes, and a cape with a huge fluffy ruff, leaving most of his chest exposed. She blushed slightly, realising she was staring at him again. 

Satan had perhaps finally taken some fashion advice from the Avatar of Lust, opting to wear an outfit that was primarily black and silver, with just a hint of a dark mint green. He wore a theatrical mask over one eye, and she’d seen more than a few enamoured demons batting eyelashes in his direction. Lucifer however looked quite uncomfortable, in contrast to his incredible clothing. The Avatar of Pride had added peacock feather plumage, in creams, reds, blacks and golds, his cape sporting plainer feathers even as the mantle now dripped golden chains across his body.

Tabby realised with a small jolt that he looked every inch the fallen Morning Star, right down to the chains of bondage that so weighed him down.

_No wonder he seems so uncomfortable. And with everyone staring at him too…_

Even Levi had added embellishments to his attire, letting his scales fully show and removing the need for any sleeves. The otaku was surprisingly toned given his sedentary lifestyle and she wondered whether the big aquarium tank in his room was used for more than just housing the tiny Henry goldfish.

“How ya feelin’ kitten?”

In her opinion, Mammon already had the best outfit, his exposed skin projecting a confidence he now fully had, the black straps laid wonderfully against his white markings. His look had changed the least, her demon adding a thin twist of gold around each horn from root to tip, the same metal that now capped the spikes of his wings in molten form. Compared to the others, he was positively understated, the Avatar of Greed even wearing more restrained skintight trousers and close fitting boots, his jacket also a more simple soft black with minimal gold trim. 

Under the dancefloor lighting, his markings seemed to glow, giving him an ethereal presence

“You look gorgeous,” she breathed, smiling as her demon blushed happily. “I’m enjoying myself, actually. It’s really fun seeing everyone dressed up, and nobody has tried to eat me-”

Mammon gave a little growl at the idea, his chest rumbling beneath her hand as she rested her palm against his cool skin, thankful that this party wasn’t the place for formal dancing that made touching him more restrictive.

“-I guess being a guest of honour ensures good behaviour from the other demons?”

“Mhm, should do. But I don’t think that was his first thought. When he’s upset Lucifer before, Diavolo usually gives him a gift, somethin’ extravagant.”

“Huh,” Tabby tilted her head as she considered the idea. “So it’s an apology of sorts?”

“Yeah,” the guardian demon shrugged, looking less than accepting. “Ya probably won’t get a word in edgeways with him tonight, it’s all politics an’ that shit. So maybe it’s ‘cause of that, or for what… y’know. Earlier crap.”

He spun her as the music shifted, keeping them in perfect time. While some demons were avoiding the dancefloor, she had noticed that the brothers were all rather excellent dancers.

_Though I suppose they have had centuries of practise…_

Mammon and Asmo in particular seemed to have a handle on a wide variety of dance styles, though she had overheard Levi speaking of Belphie as the best dancer of all. Whether he was or not, he had elected not to dance, and Tabby was just grateful he was keeping his distance from her.

“Well, it’s something,” she mused, before chuckling at Mammon rolling his eyes.

“I guess. I dunno, kitten, it’s your feelin’s that count, ya know? But I ain’t gonna be forgivin’ him any time soon, not considerin’ what he put ya through. I don’t wanna be the sourpuss though an’ put more stress on ya.”

“Sourwolf,” she winked, making him smile. “I understand. I think I’ll know better where I stand when I can actually speak to him properly. And if that’s not going to be tonight, I can relax for now. Although… you said he apologises to Lucifer by giving him expensive gifts?”

“Extravagant ones, yeah. One time he bought him a fuckin’ island, ta try an’ encourage him ta go on holiday more often.”

_At least wanting Lu to rest more is a good thing. That means it’s unlikely Diavolo is directly the reason for all the overworking… he’s doing it to himself in the name of duty perhaps?_

“I’m not sure, but wouldn’t Lu _hate_ that?”

Mammon snorted a laugh, holding her closer.

“I told ya! Ya know him well, Tabs. Yeah he does, so everythin’ gets sent back or returned.”

_I bet it probably works though… Whether to stop the stress of having to reject gifts, or added guilt, he no doubt then forgives Diavolo. Though the prince may not realise that?_

The music slowed, and Tabby felt her demon’s wings brush cooly against her sides as he wrapped them around her, blocking out the huge crowd. A hand softly tilted her face up, and even in her high footwear she had to raise herself a little, Mammon’s eyes flickering a little now with gold, his fangs noticeably lengthened.

_So pretty..._

There were butterflies in her stomach as he kissed her, gentle despite his restrained intensity, and she wondered that she’d ever thought kissing humans was satisfying. Her demon often kissed her with passionate enthusiasm, his need so openly shown that it took her breath away, made her feel like a figure of worship in his eyes, but he was also more than happy to kiss her long and slow, the slightest press of a fang against her tongue or lip absolutely electrifying. 

The music was too loud to catch the sound, but she could feel the vibrations of his contented purr at every point their bodies connected, a warmth of happiness spreading beneath her skin.

A polite sounding cough interrupted, and Mammon pointedly ignored it for a few more seconds before pulling back reluctantly, his wings following suit.

“Pardon the interruption,” Barbatos nodded his head in surprising deference to the guardian demon before turning to her. “Might I have a private chat, Tabby?”

Mammon's fingers gripped her just a smidgen more firmly, as his face remained calm, and she realised he was still trying to mask his own worries for her, that he was concerned for her safety. 

_Because he doesn’t want to put more stress on me. But he’s spent all these years having his feelings rejected by his family, being ridiculed for his emotions. I need to help him realise he can be open with me and… I’d be a hypocrite if I didn’t try and do the same in return._

_Shit. I have to tell him how I’m really doing. And I think- I think I can?_

Tabby realised the demons were still waiting on her response, unaware that one of the biggest walls in her mind had just come tumbling down, that she fully accepted how safe she was with Mammon.  
  
“Of course,” she managed, giving the butler a small smile and squeezing her guardian demon’s hand as she disentangled herself. “I’ll take Cerberus, so don’t worry, wolf. Go enjoy yourself, you’re in demand tonight too!”

“Hmph,” Mammon leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. “Yeah, okay. If ya need me just tell Cerberus an’ he’ll sniff me down. I better go see the Greed bunch…”

~~~ 

“I can’t remember ever seeing Mammon so focused before,” mused Barbatos as he led her over to a table at the edge of the party. “You certainly bring out the best in the brothers.”

“Well, not all of them,” she pointed out as she sat.

“Of course. My apologies.”

Tabby looked at the butler thoughtfully as Cerberus made himself comfortable on the floor, one of his heads resting on her foot. The closest she’d ever come to a one on one conversation with Barbatos had been directly before she was thrust backwards in time. Yet that had been more an explanation of directions rather than an actual discussion.

She really knew very little about the enigmatic demon himself. He was loyal to Diavolo, that much was clear, and massively powerful given his ability to ignore the rules of time entirely. But his personality, his likes and dislikes, his opinions that might differ from the prince’s… all were as mysterious as the reason he apparently wanted to talk with her.

“Cerberus…” Barbatos spoke quietly, and she leaned in closer to hear. “Did you know he lived here in the Devildom before the brothers arrived? He guarded the traditional gates to this realm, the only entry point before other doorways were created. The mighty hound of hell, who razed all before him, who had no master but the Infernal Realm itself, as large as the Leviathan, and as feared.”

She glanced down at the soppy dog, knowing the snores she could just about detect from him were fake, the hellhound fully aware of his surroundings as he now guarded not the realm, but a mere human.

_The Cerberus of myth, he was the hound of Hades was he not? Captured by Heracles, charmed by Orpheus… but unfathomably strong, borne of two ancient monsters._

_Certainly he was never supposed to be a friendly dog, and even tonight the other demons seem largely afraid of him. But what does this have to do with anything?_

“How did he come to belong to Lucifer?” asked Tabby, her curiosity about all things Devildom winning out.

“After the angels fell, the old demon king had them enter the main gates. A formality and tradition, a way for his people to accept those they had long fought against-”

_A humiliation then._

“As they approached, Cerberus saw them and began to shrink. From a size so vast to the larger size he often uses to this day. He ran at Lucifer, who did not move, even as the others readied themselves for battle once again, still exhausted. But when the hound reached them, he lay down in front of Lucifer, who touched his hand to the hound’s head, and murmured unheard words. Cerberus has followed him ever since, and has only ever barely tolerated any other. Until you.”

“I…”

She didn’t know what to say, torn between confusion about the dog’s actions, that she was apparently only the second person anyone remembered Cerberus serving, and uneasy uncertainty over why Barbatos was bringing this up now.

“I tell you this to make one thing clear,” the butler continued, his face as neutral as ever. “Cerberus has only ever obeyed Lucifer. But he obeys the truth of him. And in that regard, he has never disobeyed his master.”

_Never disobeyed? Then, when he saved me from Lucifer in the crypt… the truth was that Lu never wanted to attack me. And I had the strangest feeling he was yelling at himself, not at me._

_He told me I should be scared of him, that my belief he wouldn’t really attack me was wrong. But if Cerberus obeys his truth, even when he himself can’t recognise it as such… I’m right. Lucifer wouldn’t harm me._

_If this is why Cerberus cares for me so much though, ever since that night, is that what Lu is so afraid of?_

“Why are you telling me this?” her voice was quiet, her eyes on the table, willing herself not to fidget as her mind turned the information over again and again.

“I present myself as Lord Diavolo’s butler. His assistant. And that is not incorrect, my priority is to aid the young master. However, those duties prevent me from being an adequate check and balance, a role that was taken up by Lucifer. His rational thought and cool head are essential to the running of the Devildom, to ensure all feel more content than frustrated with their place in society, and with Lord Diavolo’s plans.”

_But Lucifer didn’t know about any of the time travel shit, or that the prince knew Belphie was in the attic!_

“Does Diavolo often not tell Lucifer of his plans?” Tabby tried to keep the bitterness from her voice, but she still sounded sharp to her own ears.

“It is a rare event,” the demon answered impassively. “After all, the young master detests lying and seeks to avoid it at all costs. He worries a great deal for all his subjects, perhaps Lucifer more than most. Had he spoken with the Avatar of Pride…”

Barbatos trailed off, unwilling to finish a sentence that might have even the lightest condemnation of his lord.

“Do you regret what you did?”

The butler’s eyes widened a near imperceptible amount, and he gave a sad smile, the first sign of emotion she had ever seen from him. 

“I cannot regret my actions, I trust Lord Diavolo above all others. But… I do regret that you were caused great harm. Such a thing is far more unacceptable for a mortal to experience than a demon. I knew that you would live, even if I could not grasp how. It was not enough. The pain you were put through, that the brothers were put through, I attempted to shield Diavolo from the reality of what occurred.”

“He doesn’t know?!”

“I did not expect I could keep it from him, and the decision was not mine to make. I was instructed to leave not long after Lucifer arrived, as full of wrath as when he first fell. Indeed, they have spoken little since-”

 _Wait-_  
  
“-The young master did not ask me to speak with you this evening, and I will apologise for my impudence. But Lord Diavolo did not know what you would be put through, because I could not see it. I saw only the end result. It is for good reason that my powers are rarely used - manipulating time leads to chaos. The fault is mine, and I apologise without reservation, without expectation or request of forgiveness-”

Barbatos stood suddenly, with a bow of his head.

“-Ah, if you’ll excuse me, my Lord requires my attention.”

Tabby exhaled quietly, petting Cerberus absentmindedly as the dog rested a head on her lap. She supposed it was unlikely that Barbatos was lying, and there was a logic to what he said, a feeling that it made sense. If Diavolo had been focused solely on the result, without taking into consideration how such a thing might occur…

_It’s still a huge danger to put me in, but I wonder if for demons the means matter less than the end. After all, they have infinity to deal with terrible events, and they cannot be killed, not easily at least. It doesn’t excuse what happened, and it suggests a lack of foresight even with literal foresight at his command, but-_

She really wasn’t sure how to feel. It was a relief in a way, to know that Diavolo hadn’t deliberately sought to throw her life away. But the prince still hadn’t taken the scale of the danger into consideration, when surely there had been a million other ways to get to the same answers. 

_And Lucifer went to see him, ‘as full of wrath as when he first fell’? Mammon said that Lu told him to be careful with his words, to not let the prince know how angry he was. I thought he meant that nobody should, not that he alone would do so._

_But if they haven’t been speaking that much… where has Lucifer been?!_

~~~

Mammon smiled as he saw his brothers taking the opportunity to each spend some alone time with his human. The jealousy he’d been so used to feeling was completely absent, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on why. The protection of the others was the key to her security of course, and all but two had a pact with Tabby, guaranteeing her safety.

Even so, he wondered that watching over her now, smiling and joking with Levi, talking excitedly with Satan, laughing with Asmo, made his heart lighter and his mood better. In a room full of demons dressed in shining gold, he found it hard to drag his eyes away from his kitten, who without gold or bright colours had lit up the entire room.

He swallowed his sigh as he sent a request on his DDD, while Valefar stood waiting patiently. Various demons had wanted to speak with him, either for social or business networking, and it was dreadfully dull.

_I shoulda brought Karasu in person ta handle this for me, ugh._

Talking numbers was something he could do in his sleep at least, and the Greed conglomerate was one of the most successful in the Infernal Realm. Avarice was still worshipped in the human world, with a constant stream of summoning requests coming from above. Of course, it was never Mammon himself who answered, the Little D’s of Greed could handle most, with various divisions of higher demons to handle the more serious enquiries.

The Greed conglomerate also had an impressive human world property portfolio, which contrary to Diavolo’s expectations were all quite legal. As Avatar, it was Mammon’s job to oversee the demons of his sin, but much like the majority of his brothers, the vast bulk of the work was done by underlings, with Lucifer keeping a watchful eye. It was convenient that without the Avatar, there was no direct conduit to the human world, as otherwise he’d have no doubt had to contend with those greedy for his own position. 

_Dunno that’d be so bad really. Shame it ain’t a position someone else can hold. Though on the other hand, look at all the stuff I can buy!_

He’d chuckled to himself overhearing more than one of his brothers insist that Mammon definitely wouldn’t have bought Tabby a gift, and he was glad their own gifts had been quite thoughtful.

_Not as good as mine, obviously! Tabs is gonna be stoked._

Beel had kept his present a secret, but Mammon was fairly sure it would be food related, and his largest brother had assured him Belphie would continue maintaining his distance. 

_Doesn’t explain Lucifer though, I know he’s hatin’ all the attention but he hasn’t even tried ta go see her._

What Tabby still didn't know was that the brothers planned on exiting the party reasonably early, to have their own exclusive afterparty back at the House of Lamentation. The guardian demon resolved to have a quiet word in his elder brother's ear. 

_If he's not comfy here, least he can do is speak ta her when we get back. She's been wanting ta chat with him for a while now, an'-_

Karasu chirped in his hand, and he glanced down at his DDD to see the stock information he had requested. He waited a few extra beats before returning to his conversation with the duke, another small power move on top of his deliberately less ornate look.

~~~  
  
Tabby smiled as Beel slid into the seat next to her with a towering pile of food.

“Brought you a snack to keep you going,” he beamed, looking wistfully at the plate.

“Um, I think you might need to help me eat all that!”

“Well… if you’re sure…”

She chuckled as the large demon helped himself. As soon as Barbatos had left, she’d had a procession of brothers sit next to her, all keen to share their gifts. First had been Levi, who was a little frazzled by the presence of so many people socialising, but had gifted her a Funtendo handheld console for her very own.

_And so I can share my Mononoke Land goodies I bet!_

Satan had been delighted by her excitement over a short-term pass to the forbidden areas of the grand library, as long as she was his guest, and she was itching to get in there to try and find some answers to her many questions. A very smug Asmo had revealed that when she returned to her room, she’d find her wardrobe had been magically expanded, and filled with clothes he’d bought for her, based on her existing style.

It was all a little overwhelming. Tabby wasn’t at all used to anyone celebrating her, she didn’t even know the exact date of her birthday. And while there were, deep down, happy memories in her childhood before her mother had passed, she had always felt they were too fragile to try and raise, to separate them from the horrors.

Accepting gifts had always left her feeling awkward and unsure how to react, whether she was displaying adequate emotions that expressed how genuinely pleased she was, despite her discomfort. But the brothers had made it easy, each giving her something that was meaningful to her, but without any expectation of how she should reply. 

By dint of their age alone, and due to the way the Devildom functioned, none of the brothers were ever truly in need of money. Even Mammon, who frequently complained about being broke, never had to cut off his payments to the various people he helped in secret.

“Are you feeling okay, kitcat?”

Beel’s voice brought her back to herself, and she smiled.

“Just a bit tired I think. This has all been a lot to process, so many names and faces!”

“And so much noise,” the large demon nodded, before reaching into his pocket and retrieving a small package. “I, uh, got you something. It’s not- it’s not really like what the others got you but… I hope you like it.”

Her curiosity piqued by the usually unflappable demon suddenly sounding shy, she unwrapped the - soft, light - gift. The paper fell away, leaving her holding a-

Tabby burst into tears, the emotions pushing forward before she could stop them.

“Oh, _shit_ , oh no!” Beel panicked, and before he could jump to his feet, she reached for his hand, shaking her head.

“No- I’m not-”

_Oh my fuck, stop crying!_

“-I love him!” she held the small stuffed bear to her chest, squeezing the confused demon’s hand. “It’s just… I used to have a teddy bear, when I was really young. And I- I lost him, and we couldn’t go back for him, and I refused to have another because it wasn’t him, but then I always missed having one at all, and-”

She breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself.

“-thank you. Thank you so much.”

The large demon swallowed hard, the worry slowly disappearing as his face lit up.

“A bear from your bear,” he said softly. “I wanted you to know that nothing has changed, kitcat. You stepped in front of another demon to try and save me, before we made our pact. And I would stand in front of _any_ demon, any person, who tried to harm you. Even Belphegor. Not that he’s going to- But I didn’t make my pact with you for him. I made it because I wanted to be your protector- ”

He gave a sad sigh.

“-It wasn’t the same situation as when we fell, when I wanted to protect two but could only save one. If I’d been there when Bel- when he got out, I'd have done everything in my power to stop him. Mammon gave me the opportunity to speak out, to defend my twin, but I’d just lost one of the most important people in my life. And when you came back… hah, shit.”

Beel wiped at his eyes, giving her a bashful smile.

“I’m sorry things have been a bit strained between us,” Tabby’s voice was soft but firm, even as he shook his head to dismiss the need for her apology. “I’ve been stuck in my head a lot. You never disappeared on me, helping me with training, just being solidly there. But I think I did need to hear that, and I do trust you. I know you wouldn’t let me come to harm.”

“Damn right,” the demon relaxed, his relief evident as he grinned. “Talion kept telling me to talk to you, but I didn’t want to, I don’t know. I was caught up in my own feelings, guilt and grief and worse. Too scared that I’d upset you, that seeing you afraid of me would prove I wasn’t the protector I strive to be. I don’t know how Mammon does it, just pouring out exactly how he feels at all hours of the day and night.”

“Hah!” she chuckled. “Yeah, it’s a skill I’d like to have too. Thank you, bear.”

“There is one other thing,” Beel murmured, still holding her hand. “Belphie doesn’t want to spook you by giving you anything, but he asked me to let you know he’d like to make a pact with you, if you agree. I’m sure he’ll understand if you don’t want that, but it’s his way of trying to help you feel safe. Under a pact, he wouldn’t be able to ever hurt you, even if someone else commanded it. You don’t need to answer now, or at all. I’m here if you want to talk about anything, as are the rest of us.”

As the demon got to his feet, Tabby stood as well, hearing his surprised huff as she hugged him.

_Aaaaaand I forgot he’s bare chested, ahaha. Oopsie._

She pulled back, blushing a little, but Beel gave her a massive grin before disappearing back into the crowd, and despite now having a new Belphie issue to turn over in her head, she couldn’t deny that she shared the large demon’s relief in re-establishing their friendship properly.

The teddy bear was still hugged to her chest tight, and even here, in a room full of demons, in hell itself, she finally felt safe.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can also see Tabby's outfit in these chapters, plus bonus art of Mammon and Tabs as bunnies in this tumblr post - both pieces by myself.](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/post/642692286696816640/OM-Fic-Wolf-At-Your-Door-update)
> 
> I haven't really shared art before, but I was encouraged to do so! I hope you like ^-^;;
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Hurricane by Panic at the Disco
> 
> Oh, I'd confess, I'd confess  
> To the room where I'm blessed  
> But he didn't come and speak to me  
> Or put my heart at ease  
> And I believe that half the time  
> I am a wolf among the sheep  
> Gnawing at the wool over my eyes
> 
> We are a hurricane  
> Drop our anchors in a storm  
> They will never be the same  
> A fire in a flask to keep us warm  
> 'Cause they know, I know  
> That they don't look like me  
> Oh, they know, I know  
> That they don't sound like me


	46. A Bullet in His Clenched Right Hand

“So. Wanna tell me why yer avoidin’ Tabs?”

“What?” Lucifer’s expression barely flickered as he turned. “Do not be ridiculous. I can hardly be expected to devote time to a mere human when I have an entire realm to run.”

_An' they call me a tsundere!_

“Don’tcha mean ya have an entire realm to _help_ run?” smirked Mammon, as the Avatar of Pride rolled his eyes. “An’ don’t pull that kinda bullshit now, bro. I know her safety at least is important ta ya, an' ignorin’ her like this ain’t exactly gonna help her relax, is it?”

Lucifer shrugged, scowling as the slight movement of his feathered ruff drew more eyes to him, the two demons already lit up by the grand fireplace they stood next to, the scorching heat keeping the rest of the party at a little distance.

“She has Cerberus, which is certainly a large enough gesture on my part.”

The guardian demon snorted, shaking his head in annoyance.

“Tabby’s been tryna talk ta ya since the night Belphie attacked her,” he glared at his brother. “Ya really want her thinkin’ ya couldn’t care less that she didn’t stay dead?!”

Lucifer’s eyes widened in surprise, before his shoulders sagged a little, his anger cooling.

“That isn't true,” he murmured. “But during that same day for her, I also tried to attack her. It is safer if I keep my distance.”

_Huh, is that what this is all about? He thinks he might still flip out an’ try an’ attack her?_

Mammon searched his memories, trying to remember what had happened in the day that had been folded into the one he lived out first-hand. Satan had got the rest of them involved in a stunt to try and push Lucifer and Tabby together, to help her in her quest to get through to Lucifer, resulting in the two being alone in the library, with the others eavesdropping. And then-

_Tabs mentioned Belphie, an’ he flipped out, bangin’ on about… what was it? Somethin’ like betrayin’ his trust, doin’ the one thing that was forbidden, that he couldn’t take anymore._

_But he refused ta listen ta reason, even when the rest of us PROVED she hadn’t lied, he was so convinced… He trusted her, an’ he thought he’d made a mistake. Only, he didn’t attack her. And Tabs said it looked more like he was yellin’ at himself._

_When she next saw him, she wasn’t angry at all, she hugged him._

“Is this ‘cause ya don’t trust her?” Mammon kept his voice low, softening his tone. “Or because ya do?”

Lucifer stared into the fire, not answering him.

“Tabs doesn’t trust many people,” the guardian demon continued. “Even less than you, I’d bet. But she an’ Beel made up, an’ I know she trusts Levi too. Hell, I’m pretty sure Satan is gettin’ there, an’ Belphie is bendin’ over backwards ta try and render himself as tame as possible-”

His elder brother clenched his jaw, reminding Mammon of just how furious Lucifer had been with Diavolo.

“-Barbatos talked ta her earlier as well, an’ she didn’t seem angry-”

Lucifer stiffened.

_Ya had ample time ta speak ta her first if that bothers ya!_

“-My point is, that’s three of us she trusts for sure. But I’m pretty confident she trusts you too. I mean, the first thing she did after ya tried ta attack her was hug ya! An’ no offense, but talkin’ with Tabs makes ya much easier ta get along with, for everyone. If she can hug ya after that, least ya can do is talk to her, right?”

He was about to give up in the face of his brother’s silence, but eventually, the Avatar of Pride gave a quiet sigh. 

“Since when have you been a beacon of responsibility?” Lucifer quirked his eyebrow as Mammon gave him a shit-eating grin. “She certainly brings out the best in many of us, that much is obvious. I will talk with her after the party. She is… her safety is important to me.”

“Sweet!”

~~~ 

Solomon nodded as he listened, looking a little more serious for once.

“Hmm,” he paused for a moment in thoughtful silence as Tabby finished her summation of the night’s events. “To be offered a unilateral pact with no exchange of power or payment is a rare thing indeed. The fact you already have pacts with two demons who to my knowledge have never done such a thing before, and two more who rarely do… My own advice would be to take Belphegor up on his offer.”

_Two and two? Then the fifth of my demons must make pacts more often… Asmo perhaps?_

“Is it true that a demon under a pact can’t hurt the pact-holder?” she asked, carefully. "Even at the will of another who holds a pact with them too?" 

“Unless they are explicitly ordered to by yourself, and even then, there are limits. However that doesn’t necessarily apply to pacts that are bilateral, the ones that require payment. The price is usually at least part of the human soul, and the demons are keen to _accelerate_ that process.”

“And that’s the more common kind…” Tabby mused, half to herself.

_If I make a pact with Belphie then, the whole House of Lamentation will be safe for me again. But the kind of pacts they’ve given me are more than that too, the mark I have for Mammon has changed into one that symbolises how I see him._

_Maybe the others have too. Do I really want that kind of connection with the demon who tore me apart?_

“I confess I’ve felt my own share of envy,” the sorcerer gave a wry smile, “at how quickly you have accumulated the rarest pacts from some of the least amenable Avatar Lords. But as I realised, we have very different motivations. For yourself it is about safety, and indeed I believe that is the concern of the demons in question. Whereas I am interested in power, and have no need for security.”

“Because of your magic?”

_I know I have some kind of power, I’ve felt it - seen it - despite trying to push it down. And Asmo said it was massive…_

_It’s not a road I want to go down, but if it allowed me to fully protect myself, would it be the lesser of two evils?_

“In a manner of speaking,” Solomon nodded. “But also the fact that I cannot die.”

Tabby laughed, before realising the sorcerer’s eyes were quite solemn.

“Wait, are you- you _are_ joking, right?! And if you aren’t… oh shit. Are you actually the original- you _are_ aren’t you? Holy. Crap.”

He barked a laugh, highly amused. 

“I did rather think you might suspect,” he winked cheekily. “I pass somewhat as an eccentric modern human, but alas I too am also an old dinosaur. You are the only young one in this room.”

“And the only one easily killed.”

Her mind was reeling. Of course the thought had occurred more than once that Solomon might be _the_ King Solomon of ages past - the number of demon pacts added up, as did many other small details. But he did indeed seem so human, _mortally_ human, if a lot more comfortable among demons, and it was difficult to reconcile the person she studied alongside with the more salacious aspects of the historical sorcerer. 

_What was it, seven hundred wives and three hundred concubines? Though that does sound like Asmo’s idea of a good time-_

“That is less true,” Solomon hummed. “Five of the most powerful demons in this room are beholden to you, as are several more without use of a pact. And the mighty Cerberus! With some magical training, you could easily be the safest person here.”

Tabby frowned. Was learning magic unavoidable then? Solomon's own gift had been an offer of more personal tuition, and the idea of studying magic under the world's most infamous sorcerer and Satan himself was tempting to her on an intellectual level alone. 

_But learning about magic and learning to wield magic are two very different things._

The unfathomable expanse of power within that she was too afraid to even dip her fingertips into, fearful that she would end up pulled in, drowning her, making her less… 

_Less human._

"Magic and angels do appear to be your Achilles' heels," the sorcerer commented, his tone light. "But my own recommendation would be to embrace the former if not the latter."

She sighed. Evidently she wasn't as good at covering her concerns as she had hoped.

"You don't recommend embracing the latter then?" 

"Hm. I would say that your default stance of distrust is sensible, with all beings. Our fellow humans included of course, and with the understanding that angels and demons are two sides of a very uniform coin." 

His words, she knew, were intended to remind her that given she had come to trust some demons while keeping others at bay, the same was true of angels. Unfortunately, that also meant that the reverse was true, and if she trusted no angel, why had she trusted any demons? 

_That isn't right though. I don't distrust Luke, I just… I don't trust him. And Simeon apologised before, after Levi spoke with him, but he's shady as fuck. I can talk with him, but he evidently knows far more than he'll ever tell._

_Mammon is different though. As are Beel and Levi. Lucifer too. Yet all were angels. But would I have trusted them as angels, or can I only trust the people they have become since falling?_

Tabby glanced around the room, spotting the various demon brothers at their posts. Beel gave her a cheery wave from the banquet table, Levi was still present near the door, a monumental commitment for the socially anxious otaku, and Mammon stood in a small gathering of demons, his markings glowing beneath the party lights. 

_Maybe I just need to switch my brain off for a bit and enjoy all this. Everyone has put so much effort into making me feel safe. And I really can just relax for once._

A voice called for the sorcerer, and she could have sworn she saw Solomon blush a little as he stood.

“Speaking of said demons, it appears Asmo has decided he will dance with me after all.”

~~~

Mammon zipped over to his human as soon as she was left alone, trying not to preen as his superior speed left some curious looking demons disappointed as he tugged Tabby away, curling his tail and a wing around her.

She huffed a laugh, smiling up at him.

“Feeling possessive are we?” she teased, smirking as he blushed.

“Hey, yer the guest of honour, Tabs. I’m just bein’ a good guardian-”

He grinned at her as he led her through a glass door, and out onto a balcony that overlooked the gardens.

“-It’s totally a coincidence it also means I’m stakin’ my claim!”

“Mhmmm.”

He paused, setting her gifts down carefully on the balcony floor, and momentarily wrapped both his wings around her as he drew her close. It had taken no small amount of patience to wait until she’d spoken with his brothers, as well as the other regular faces he had deemed safe. 

The demon felt her relax against him, her fingers softly stroking his back.

“I’m okay, wolf,” she said softly. “Beel’s present was really sweet. Belphie wants to make a pact with me, to guarantee that he’s safe. And talking to Barbatos helped a bit, I think. I’m not at all saying what Diavolo did was right, but I’m pretty sure he didn’t realise how things might impact a human differently from an immortal being.”

The guardian demon felt his anger flickering beneath his skin, but he swallowed it down. Tabby wasn’t the type to forgive easily, that much he was sure of, but Mammon also knew how little value she had placed on her own life. He didn’t want her to have anger and pain inside her, which was surely all that making an enemy of Diavolo would provide. 

_An’ a pact with Belphie would be a relief. Seein’ him beat himself up so much hurts… though it doesn’t hurt nearly as bad as what he did._

“I’m glad yer feelin’ a bit better about it, kitten,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head as he reluctantly let go. “An’ now, it’s present time!”

His human blushed as he grinned at her, reaching into a concealed pocket.

_So cute!_

“I’d say you didn’t have to get me anything,” she attempted, sticking her tongue out when he booped her nose cheekily, “but seeing as the others all maintained you’d never buy anyone anything, I knew that meant you would have done.”

“I’d buy ya everythin’, Tabs! Though Levi was more right than he knew, but don’t tell him that. This is somethin’ that can’t be bought, only earned.”

He held out the thin credit card sized rectangle to her, smiling as her nose crinkled with concentration.

“A human… license?” she asked, looking a little confused. “Like a license to, uh, have me?”

“What?! No!” Mammon snorted a laugh, pleased that even with her misreading, she hadn’t been offended. “It’s a human _world_ license, kitten. Means I can go up to the human world whenever I want an’ for as long as I want-”

“Ohhh!” she blushed again, happily. “That’s amazing, Mams! Aren’t these really rare? Lucifer’s the only one I know of who is free to come and go.”

“Yup! I had ta study an’ sit exams for it, been squeezin’ it in where I could. I wasn’t sure I’d manage so I wanted ta wait an’ see before I told ya-”

He put the card back, carefully. It was a mere formality, the dormant sigil on his hand the actual key for entering and leaving the human world, but as a symbol it was one he was very proud of.

“-It means that if after the exchange year ya have ta leave, or if ya have ta return at any point, I can come with ya, kitten. Means ya can’t get rid of me-oof!”

Tabby had crashed against him, hugging him so tightly that he nearly squeaked. She looked up at him, her eyes a little teary, and he lifted her up, comfortable in his arms.

“Thank you,” she breathed, her fingers in his hair and tracing his jawline. “You… you make me so happy, Mammon.”

The relief in her eyes was plain to see, and he realised that of course it hadn’t been only him who had worried about them being separated across realms, of her being sent back to the world she was so afraid of, without his protection. 

Convincing Lucifer to be his guarantor had been far easier than he’d anticipated - as soon as he’d brought up the matter of her safety, of how dangerous the human world could be for a mortal, of how suddenly her life could be ended, his brother had barked his agreement, signed the documents and shooed him away.

“You know,” Tabby’s voice was teasing as she hovered her lips just above his skin, moving across his cheek, purring in his ear, “we seem to have some private time here, wolf…”

“Oh, do we?” as soon as the words left his mouth, Mammon backtracked on his brattiness immediately. “I mean, we do, we _definitely_ do. Yup!”

“Hmm… then maybe I should give you your reward from earlier?”

~~~

Tabby bit her lip as Mammon’s pupils dilated further in the dark, leaving only a narrow rim of gold, his pulse jumping in his throat as a small whine escaped him.

_Beautiful._

She pulled him down into a searing kiss, the earlier denial making him already tremble, and she felt his tail loosely curl around her thigh, less tightly than usual, _submissive_.

There was a low steady rumble in his chest as she stroked her hand down his body, her fingers featherlight and on a very determined pathway. Pulling back from the kiss, her demon was in full blush, his breathing heavy, and she wondered if the Avatar of Greed had ever willingly been denied before, for him to be _this_ responsive, above and beyond his usual hair-trigger reactions.

“Are we likely to be interrupted?” she asked softly, waiting until he opened his mouth to respond before finally flattening her palm against his extremely hard length through his pants, exerting the slightest pressure.

“N-aah, fuck-!” Mammon hissed, his hands gripping the railing behind him, trying not to buck against her hand. “N-no, we won’t be. I, uh, put a temporary barrier up when we came through the- shit- through the door…”

“Clever wolf.”

The demon shook his head.

“It ain’t as good as- I ain’t that good at them but it’ll warn us at least-”

Tabby kissed him again, working his clothes open. He wrapped his arms and wings around her, his touch unsure.

_Hmm, he’s definitely into this, but he doesn’t seem as comfortable… too used to giving over receiving?_

As her hand slipped around him properly, his cock already wet with precum, his kisses got wilder, his purr louder, and as she pressed gentle bites down his throat, she saw just how far his flush had spread, her demon panting as she worked him over expertly, alternating between teasing and intense, delighted by the sounds falling from his lips. 

She could feel him tensing, trying not to fuck into her fist, and she turned her bites into soft kisses against his skin, moving lower, wanting to taste him on her tongue, to claim him as her own here, a hundred demons just a few feet away.

To her surprise, Mammon’s arms tightened around her as his breath stuttered, preventing her from moving, and she curled her free hand into the back of his hair, focusing his attention.

“What’s wrong, wolf?” she murmured. “You don’t want me to?”

Her demon shook his head, and a split second later his eyes filled with worry.

“That’s not- I mean, no-” he stammered, and she stroked his hair, giving him the reassurance she was able to. “I want you to, but not… Ya shouldn’t be on yer knees, kitten, not for me. This is _your_ party.”

_‘Not for me.’ And criticising his barrier making ability, like magic isn’t impressive…_

She was struck by the reminder that while her demon enjoyed playing the submissive role, he wasn’t fully that way inclined. A sub would follow her lead, knowing that she knew best, but Mammon was her protector, and that gave him a different set of rules.

_My wild wolf boy._

Tabby smiled as she kissed his nose, her stilled hand resuming teasing his hard length.

“Is doing this okay, wolf?”

“Yes… fuck, yeah. _Please_ …”

She leaned up to murmur against his ear, letting her breath warm his skin.

“Have you been a good boy, my guardian demon?”

He trembled against her, and shook his head. 

“No…”

 _Hm_.

“Are you sure, wolf?” she purred her voice, pressing kisses to his throat as she tightened her hand around him, making him gasp.

“Yes,” he whined, his eyes avoiding hers even as he pulled her more firmly against him. “I might have, uh, stolen some things tonight.”

Tabby chuckled, amused at his sheepish expression over something so small. 

“That, my love,” she emphasised each word with a squeezing thrust of her hand, taking her touch from his hair to cup him lightly beneath, “is your sin, and therefore doesn’t count. You have been _very_ good, wolf-”

Mammon whimpered, trying to move faster in her hand, her praise making his jaw clench and his hard length pulse beneath her touch. 

“-And later tonight, because I want to, I’m gonna watch you fall to pieces as I swallow your hard cock, make you fuck my mouth, letting me worship you the way you deserve for being. So. Fucking. _Good_.”

~~~ 

_FUCK!_

Mammon felt like he was losing his grip on reality. He’d been horny as sin all day and night, never sure quite when his devious kitten would choose to reward him, and he’d excused his antsy behaviour to the others as nerves for the party going safely.

He had only intended to bring Tabby out here for a little break, to let her know the plan was to leave a little earlier than she might expect, to line things up for the rest of the evening and the surprise afterparty, and of course to offer her his own gift.

Instead, he was pinned against the railing, his body on fire as she brought him so close to the edge and kept him there, his heart and breath stuttering, his thoughts upended. He was dimly aware he’d talked himself out of seeing her take him in her mouth, that he’d nearly fucked up entirely except his kitten had understood his babbling, giving him yet more reassurance.

At the promise she still planned on giving him what she wanted later that night, that she thought he was good, that even knowing him, what he did, who he was, that she still thought he was _good_ -

His climax exploded through him, the torrent endless, his wings beating furiously with nowhere to go, his moans swallowed by her hot kisses, hearing her own soft moans of pleasure just from making him come. He broke the kiss, trying desperately to ground himself, only to see her take her fingers - fingers covered in _him_ \- into her mouth, humming contentedly.

“Yer gonna kill me,” he growled, crashing his lips back against her, tasting himself in her mouth.

He caught her hand when he pulled back again, licking her clean, his eyes on hers as she watched him hungrily.

_So fuckin’ hot, bloody hell, I didn’t know I even had that much in me-!_

Mammon grimaced slightly as he tucked himself back into his pants, wishing he knew any spells that were good for cleaning up this kind of mess. He was fairly sure Asmo would know of such a thing, and equally sure he’d never ask him.

Tabby laughed, pulling out some wipes from her bag on the floor and cleaning her hands properly as she handed the rest to him.

“That’s my human!” he beamed. “So, uh, when do I get ta return the favour?”

“You do remember this was your reward from earlier, right?” she quipped, fluttering kisses across his face as he grinned.

“Maybe I like bein’ owed these rewards? Or maybe-”

He caught hold of her, elated by her giggles, and dropped his voice deep and raspy.

“-I just really really wanna be inside ya, kitten.”

“Well, maaaybe,” she purred, “if you let me do what I want later, that can be arranged, my handsome wolf.”

Mammon winked as he picked up her bag and gifts from the floor once more, dismissing his barrier with a wave of his hand.

“Then it’s a good job it’s time to make our goodbyes!”

~~~ 

“So we might kinda have one more surprise for ya, kitten…”

Tabby tilted her head as she finished taking off her platform boots, switching them for her favoured pair of purple docs and the reassuring weight of good steel toe caps. She tried not to look at her bed too longingly, reasoning that it was still pretty early in the night.

“Is that why we left so soon?” she asked, smiling at Mammon bouncing on the spot with excitement. 

“Maaaaaybe,” he grinned, repeating her teasing words from earlier. “C’mon, it’s upstairs in the planetarium!”

“Okay, I’m ready. Oh, wait - Cerby, we’re home now and I know you weren’t really asleep earlier. Get some rest, that’s an order.”

Cerberus gave a small woof as he awaited his customary headpat, and once received he went to his bed beneath her desk, flopping down with his heads crammed into the makeshift cave and immediately snoring for real.

She could hear muffled voices as she walked up the stairs, Levi and Asmo arguing in loud whispers as Satan attempted to shut them up, and she tried her best to pretend she hadn’t heard them.

_A second surprise party, or surprise gift? These demons are too cute!_

Mammon squeezed her hand as they entered the large room, the illuminated planets that hung from the ceiling now multicoloured, as the brothers popped up, yelling, “Surprise!”

Tabby giggled, feeling totally at ease as she disappeared in various hugs and Beel spun her around in joy. Dantalion was there too, and Belphie gave her a happy nod from one of the windowsills which she returned comfortably, but a little flicker of disappointment ran through her at the one notable absence. 

_Maybe Lu has to stay at the main party, he is Diavolo’s right-hand man after all. Though, he’s the only one who didn’t speak to me there either…_

The table at the side was full of snacks and cake, and although she hadn’t been hungry at the castle, her rumbling stomach informed her that she was actually famished. Beel was at her side in an instant, pointing everything out, explaining it had all been made by Barbatos and Luke and that he’d tried to assist but in the end was mostly a helpful waste disposal unit. 

Mammon patted the seat next to him on one of the comfy couches, and she curled up at his side, feeling totally content. The House of Lamentation once again felt like her home, being here with some of her closest friends and her guardian demon, a faithful dog only a shout away.

“Thank you, wolf,” she murmured, smiling as he kissed the top of her head.

Levi was eagerly downloading games onto her new handheld device while Satan lightly teased Asmo about Solomon-

A quiet cough drew her attention to the doorway. Lucifer had changed back into his usual attire, and she could see how very tired he looked, guilt flashing through her that she had been disappointed he wasn’t here, hadn’t added yet another task to his far too heavy responsibilities.

The Avatar of Pride gave her a slightly strained smile.

“Might I have a word in private, Tabby?”

Mammon gave her an encouraging squeeze, reminding her how much her guardian demon wanted the two of them to get on. She felt too tired to want to talk things over properly, to bring up Lilith and dying, and everything that entailed, but this was the first chance she’d had to talk with Lucifer, and she could hardly not take it.

“Of course!”

~~~

Mammon quirked his eyebrow as Dantalion nodded his head towards one of the vacant windowsills, indicating he wanted to talk. He didn’t know the artist too well, though he was aware of the demon’s past as a general for Lucifer. What that entailed had never been shared, but the guardian demon knew enough to be sure that if Lucifer trusted him, he was a voice to take seriously.

_An’ Beel an' Tabs vouch for him of course. I mean, compared to our family, he seems pretty damn stable._

“What can I do for ya, Talion?” he asked agreeably, leaning against the wall between two of the many windows that ringed the room. 

“Forgive me for speaking out of turn,” the blonde demon spoke softly, his eyes conflicted. “But as it concerns Tabby’s wellbeing…”

Mammon motioned for him to continue, unsure what the issue was.

“-I don’t think it’s a good idea to let Lucifer speak with her in private.”

“Wha-? He’s not a danger ta her anymore, I’m sure of that.”

_Why would Talion speak against Luc? That doesn’t make sense-_

“He won’t attack her, no, but that’s not what I mean,” Dantalion frowned, glancing over at the other demons who were oblivious. “I have not known him as long as you, but he’s been distancing himself from her, right?”

_Ya've known him a long time though, an' fought beside him._

“Sure,” Mammon shrugged. “He was scared of hurtin’ her.”

“Even though we both know he wouldn’t attack her. So what other form of hurt might he be inferring, that could be avoided by never being in her presence alone?”

“That’s not- that’s…”

_He was lettin’ his walls down, gettin’ closer ta her, an’ then he backed off completely. But he doesn’t know for sure he wouldn’t attack her, does he? He’s bein’ paranoid… but since when is Luc paranoid? He always works from logic._

His thoughts skirted around the obvious answer, unwilling to acknowledge the idea of it.

“Tabby hurts when those she cares about hurts,” the other demon said gently. “If she realises he is hurting, well. It’s not the happiest end to a night meant to celebrate her, that’s all. I can’t say more than that, but I hope you are correct.”

Mammon barely heard him as he left, his mind full of noise.

_Even if- even if he does have feelin’s for her, he’d keep it ta himself, right? He wouldn’t fuckin’ tell her… unless he wasn’t thinkin’ straight. Unless he didn’t want ta talk ta her an’ I guilted him inta it. Shit._

_Okay, but even if he does, it doesn’t change anythin’. I know how Tabs feels about me, I ain’t got anythin’ ta be jealous of. I need ta focus on that, I know she wouldn’t hurt me, not ever._

_But Talion is right, she’ll find a way ta blame herself, it’ll hurt her a lot._

He exhaled loudly, plastering a grin on his face as he went back to the party, trying to ignore the very small voice in his head that reminded him of an old truth.

_What Lucifer wants, Lucifer gets._

~~~ 

"Maybe we should go check on her…" 

Beel's voice was quiet, and Mammon barely heard him over the sound of his own grinding teeth. 

"Ya think?" the Avatar of Greed asked hopefully. 

_I don't wanna seem like I don't trust them. But it's been long enough…_

His brother nodded, and Mammon felt the worry sweeping across his skin as he stood. His own anxiety could be explained away as petty jealousy, but if Beel was concerned...

As the two headed to the door, Levi called out. 

"Hey, what's happening? Is the party moving? Where we going?"

Too preoccupied, Mammon didn't answer, and ended up unknowingly leading a trail of demon brothers to Lucifer's door. Trying and failing to push the panic back down, he ended up pounding on the wood before Beel could stop him.

The door was yanked open, revealing an extremely angry Lucifer. 

_Too angry. FAR too angry. Wait… is he upset?_

"Um," Beel spoke up before Mammon could explode, "the party is missing its main guest." 

Lucifer blinked in confusion, the power that had been flickering angrily around him dissipating.

"He means, is Tabby free to come back now," Mammon growled, trying to be as polite as he was able. 

"I- wait," the anger fell from his elder brother's features. "Tabby didn't arrive back? She only stayed here for a few minutes... Perhaps she retired to her room?" 

"I don't think that's likely," Satan spoke up, as Mammon was momentarily lost for words. 

_A few minutes? It's been over an hour!!_

"She's disappeared?" he managed, his throat dry. "She woulda messaged one of us if she'd meant to be going anywhere. I- I thought she was with you." 

"No…" wringing his hands, Lucifer looked suddenly worried. "She did say she was going to get some air, but I didn't- I should have-"

"She's not in her room!" Levi came running down the corridor, having evidently just checked. "I knocked and only Cerberus came out." 

_Fuck! She doesn't even have Cerberus! She was completely alone…_

"Spread out and search the house and grounds," instructed Satan. "I’ve got the best sense of smell, I’ll try and follow her tracks. Mammon, stay near your room in case she comes back, and keep trying her DDD. Lucifer, you may want to inform Diavolo, just in case…"

"In case what?!" snapped Mammon.

"In case we need Barbatos," Lucifer nodded, and started dialing in his phone. "Cerberus, help Satan find Tabby. Hopefully she's just lost track of time- Ah, Diavolo, I'm sorry to interrupt but I…" 

As the demons dispersed, Mammon's head was spinning. 

How did everything go to shit so damn quick?! 

“Wh-what do you mean she’s not in the Devildom?” his elder brother’s volume increased. “That can’t be right, surely even Barbatos can make a mistake?!”

His DDD rang, Satan’s picture flashing up, and Mammon felt like he was watching his own body from the outside as he pressed the answer button, holding the phone to his ear.

“I’ve found blood.” 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> The War by SYML
> 
> Here stands a man  
> At the bottom of a hole he's made  
> Still sweating from the rush  
> His body tense  
> His hands, they shake  
> Oh this, this is a mad boy
> 
> Here stands a man  
> With a bullet in his clenched right hand  
> Don't push him, son  
> For he's got the power to crush this land  
> Oh hear, hear him cry, boy
> 
> Don't you ever leave me alone  
> My war is over  
> Be my shelter from the storm  
> My war is over  
> I am a sad boy


	47. Blood in the Water

Aside from the blood, there had been no sign of the missing human, no clue or trail to follow. The spatter of dark red was unidentifiable, corrupted by magic, but it indicated there had been a struggle.

 _Or a straight up assault… but I don’t think it’s hers. She fought back maybe? Against who?!_  
  
No demon would have dared to steal the prince’s honoured guest on his own birthday, Mammon was fairly confident of that. Even those who felt they had a stronger claim to the throne would hesitate to make such an obvious yet indirect move. 

_Could it be angels? Tabs is scared shitless of them. But I don’t know why, an’ I- I thought I had time ta wait, ta not pressure her ta find out._

Barbatos was currently sitting in Lucifer’s study, sifting through all the possibilities he could see to try and find her location. Diavolo was assisting, which mostly meant preventing any interruptions, and the fact magic had been involved at least explained why the butler was having difficulty seeing what was usually so clear.

Mammon still felt like he was floating, everything a little too unreal, but he grasped that the birthday party had evidently ended early, not a wholly unique event but a rare one nonetheless.

"Sit down, Mammon," Lucifer sighed heavily. "Pacing like that isn't going to help." 

The guardian demon swallowed down his retort. The brothers were spread out on the various seats and couches, all looking fairly miserable. Patience was no demon's strong suit, but all they could do was wait. Asmo had shot off, no doubt to get Solomon, and the guardian demon was thankful, even if his words stuck in his throat.

"I wanna talk ta ya," he gritted out, trying to stay calm. "In private." 

Lucifer hesitated for a split second before nodding, walking towards the door.

"Don't do anything stupid," warned Belphie, but Mammon ignored him, following his elder brother into the hall. 

The two had barely got enough distance from the others before Mammon snarled. 

"What did you _do_?!" 

"I understand you are upset but-" 

"NO," Mammon cut him off, and Lucifer should have stopped him, _would_ have stopped him if he wasn't obviously-

 _Guilty_. 

"You upset her," he growled, "I know ya did. I know _you_. So cut the shit, an' TELL ME."

Lucifer's power flickered dangerously in the air around them, but Mammon kept his burning gaze focused firmly on his brother's eyes, and the Avatar of Pride collapsed against the wall in anguish.

"I offered her a pact." 

"Ya- a pact?!" the younger demon reeled in confusion. "Why? An’ why would that upset her?!"

"You know why," Lucifer wouldn't meet his eyes, staring ahead into nothingness. "You know the only kind of pact I offer." 

Mammon felt like the air had been punched from his lungs, as if a hole had been ripped through his chest, his heart plucked from his body, his brain catching up with the reality of what his brother had said.

_A pact with him is one where he owns the human, bends them ta his will, dominates them… fucks them-!_

"Ya- you wouldn't." 

_Please, no. Please tell me you didn't-_

"That's what I thought too. Until I did it. I'm… sorry." 

Mammon's fist swung through the air towards his brother's face, faster than any other demon could attack, and Lucifer didn't move. He closed his eyes, only opening them again when nothing happened. The Avatar of Greed held his fist mere millimetres from Lucifer's eye. 

"I offered her a pact," he continued, quietly, "but before I could even voice the conditions she rejected it. She knew. I don't know how but she _knew_. And I saw how hurt she was, because of me." 

"WHY?! Why did ya do it?!" Mammon snapped his fist back, willing himself not to let the punch fly true, to keep the infamous control that meant he was safe in Tabby’s eyes. 

"You know why." 

"Fuck sake, Luc! You'd so easily betray me an’ hurt her-" 

"NOT EASILY!" Lucifer yelled, before wincing and lowering his voice. " _Not_. _Easily_. I don't- these feelings aren't ones I _want_ to have. It’s been driving me insane. I love both of you, you know that. I would never- I didn't want to hurt her or you. I- I don't have an excuse-" 

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. 

_Talion was right. He loves her. How did I not see this?!_

"-I would have done it, and not cared, and then been crushed by my own actions. But she saw straight through me. She was devastated. I should have just offered the same pact everyone else did. I wanted to keep her safe too, I just… I'm sorry." 

_Hah!_

"Are ya?" 

"Yes."

"But ya wouldn'ta been if she'd said yes," Mammon growled.

"... She was never going to say yes." 

The fact Lucifer looked heartbroken was almost more than he could take, having spent so long worrying for his elder brother, only for him to once again hurt the person who meant the most to Mammon.

He exhaled heavily, hugging his arms to himself, trying to stop his fists from clenching, from lashing out. His head was a mess, his heart was pained, and the worry over Tabby was drowning him. He knew without a doubt that she would always turn his brother down. But that made Lucifer's actions all the more inexplicable. That his elder brother, the pinnacle of order over chaos, would act in defiance of all logic… 

_‘Cause he can't cope with his feelings for her. An’ unlike the rest of us, he confides in nobody. Except for me. An’ in this case, he couldn't do that. But it's no fuckin' excuse!_

"Damn right, she never would have said yes," Mammon backed off a little, overwhelmed. "If anything has happened ta her…" 

"We _will_ find her. I won't rest until we do-" 

"Guys!" Levi yelled up the corridor. "We've got a location!" 

~~~

A map made of light had appeared on the wall, with Solomon standing in front of it.

_When did he get here?_

Barbatos cleared his throat. 

"She's here," he pointed. "Human realm, off the grid. Given the confluence of the ley lines-" 

"It's witches," Solomon frowned, getting straight to the point. "They ripped through the barriers here-”

 _No, no, no!_  
  
He pointed to the smaller map, to a spot horribly close to the House of Lamentation, the same place Satan had found the blood.  
  
“-and left a trail once we found their exit point. I would assume their plan was to leave more of a sign on this side, but something went wrong with their plan." 

"They want to be found," nodded Barbatos. "It's a trap, most likely for Mammon." 

_Fuck. FUCK! It's my fault._

"I'll happily exchange myself," Mammon growled, "but they won't let her go easily. How do we get her out unharmed?" 

"Unfortunately," Diavolo sighed, "it is unlikely she hasn't already been harmed-"

_I FUCKING KNOW!_

"-However, as much as the witches may be prepared for us, and even Solomon, they won't be ready for Barbatos-"

"That is too risky," countered Barbatos, shaking his head. "This kind of magic clouds my ability - even her trail within this realm is hidden from me. I would be as likely to pull out a corpse. These witches have somehow amassed incredible power, far beyond what should be possible." 

"Can the witches really be prepared for all of us, though?" Lucifer asked. "Surely they will expect Mammon to charge in on his own. Or have limited back-up. If enough of us attack, Mammon should be able to reach her fast enough." 

"You'll need me to get her out," nodded Solomon. "If Mammon can get me to her, I can break any magic holding her - whatever dampening they are using for demons won’t affect me, and I’ve yet to meet anyone who can suppress my magic. But depending on what they're using, I won't be able to protect anyone else." 

"Don't need to," huffed Beel. "We're protected enough for short-term exposure. And if their lust for trapping Mammon is strong enough, Asmo might be in with a chance." 

"It's a certainty that they're using magic that suppresses demon powers," Barbatos added, "so transformation will be limited, as will your strength. But you should still all be fairly powerful nonetheless." 

Mammon tuned out a little as the plan was made. All the while, Solomon was building the magic circles that would take them to the right area, far faster than travelling by any other method, as Levi hissed at him to hurry up. 

The guardian demon’s own frustration at not moving already was accelerated by the thought of what Tabby was likely undergoing. 

_She’s the bait, same as they tried ta do with the kid before. Except this time, they succeeded. Are they doin’ ta her what they did ta me? Is she bein’ tortured right now?!_

Mammon's power was flickering wildly, his infamous control hanging on by a thread. He couldn't let himself focus on what might be happening to her or he'd be in no shape to save her. 

_It's my fault. I can blame Lucifer as much as I want, but she's hurting because those fucking witches want me. I should have killed them. Why didn't I fucking kill them?!_

A hand clamped on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Lucifer, his eyes full of worry and guilt. 

_No doubt the same as mine right now. If we save her though- no, WHEN she's safe, I am gonna break yer damn face-_

"Let's go, Mammon." 

~~~

One blink after stepping in Solomon's circles and they were in a forest, dark, damp, and despondent. 

_If Tabs was here she'd see the beauty in this-_

Mammon cut off his line of thought. She _was_ here. 

The moon was hidden in the clouds of the night sky, but it made little difference to the demons, their eyes reflecting slightly in the dark as they focused on a small building at the top of the nearby slope. It looked abandoned, likely it had been until now, but the air was thick with magic, setting Mammon’s teeth on edge.

The guardian demon had nearly stumbled on arrival, a dead witch discarded on the ground, and Satan crouched down low, before murmuring quietly with an approving nod.

“Dagger.”

_That explains the blood then, she fought back… probably right when they were pullin’ her through. Took them by surprise. Shit._

He wished he could be glad that his kitten had defended herself, but as Satan turned the witch’s head to face upwards, dismissively with the toe of his boot, Mammon grimaced as he saw the glassy eyes of one of the coven that had tortured him, that still tried to extort him, that had attempted and failed to steal away the orphan human child he’d rescued.

Any witches were bad enough, Mammon hated them all, but for it to be these ones… He knew exactly what they were capable of, and he turned to race towards the building.

Solomon gave a low whistle in the eerie silence, holding his hand up to signal a halt, and the demon froze. The sorcerer was already casting, his body alight with glowing sigils, infiltrating the invisible defences without raising the alarm. 

_Shit! Focus for fuck sake, we only get one chance ta hit ‘em fast._

“Nine left?” whispered Lucifer, surprising him with how close he stood.

Mammon nodded. The original coven had been thirteen. The three less awful witches that looked after the kid had split, and as far as he knew at least, they’d never been replaced.

The sorcerer had told them he'd only be able to get so close, and then it would be time for the demons to show their power. Silently, the demons slipped into their attack formation, not so different from how they’d fought many a time in the distant past. Lucifer was joined by Satan up front, the raw power and brute force for close combat; Mammon and Belphie flanked Asmo behind them, the range fighters of different means; and Beel and Levi brought up the rear, the unbending and immovable tanks, with limitless stamina.

Tonight, it was the responsibility of Tabby’s two best friends to protect her once free, to prevent any attacks from harming her further, to get her to Barbatos and the prince as quickly as possible.

Only Dantalion had stayed behind, his charm more than capable of ensuring the rest of the nobles currently at the castle were in no doubt the prince was simply behind closed doors. 

Diavolo's presence was a comfort, the demon king to-be rarely showing himself in the human realm. He remained in his more gentlemanly form, while the others had transformed. It was unlikely he would have to use his full power, and impossible that he could - a larger war would be unleashed were he to give away his involvement. 

Still, the others had no such restrictions, and Diavolo's watchful eye was reassuring. 

_An’ if somehow the very worst happens, he’d step in. Right?_

_I won’t let the very worst happen-_

Solomon raised his hand once more, held it in the air for several long moments as Mammon tensed his powers beneath his skin, along every muscle, through his wings, and then the sorcerer dropped his hand - the signal. Lucifer and Satan launched forward up the hill, exploding through the thick stone wall of the small building. Mammon raced after them, collecting Solomon en route, his feet leaving the ground to aid his speed. He pushed himself to his absolute limit, and time started to seemingly slow down around him as his wings beat wildly. 

The pressure inside the building hit him harder than any wall, he roared as it tried to stop him, his power screaming inside as he doggedly kept going. The demon realised the witches hadn't merely dampened their powers, they'd almost obliterated them, restricting his own power to internal use only, his ability to form a shield stolen completely.

_Dammit!_

Scanning the area in a split second, he knew exactly where she was, as soon as he’d got inside the building he could _feel_ her even without looking, and he deposited Solomon on the ground as securely as he was able, almost on top of her. The sorcerer hadn't stopped his incantations, his sigils burning on his skin as the power flowed from him, less affected by the witches’ dampening, pushing tendrils into the thick air that held Tabby rigid.

Mammon met her eyes with his own and felt her pain rush through him. She was caught in a horrific vice of force, invisible but one he knew all too well - a magical trap that crushed the victim from the outside _and_ inside combined… a trap that was never meant to be used on humans.

His kitten’s mouth was open in a silent scream, trapped in a state much like drowning, unable to get the air her suffocating body needed, her face damp, her eyes unfocused, in complete despair, and her heart was racing so fast it sounded like a blur, her arteries frantically trying to compensate for the lack of oxygen. He took a step forward, forgetting the battle for a split second in his need to comfort her, to help her, to take her pain away, but a huge wave of magic pummelled him from the side, and he was thrown through the air, crashing against a stone wall that gave way. He barely had time to snap his wings back to his body, protecting them, as the noise of the fight rushed back into his awareness. 

Magic was flying overhead, with smoke and dust and rubble, and as he struggled back to his feet he saw Lucifer and Satan in full attack, their faces twisted with fury. Neither could transform further than their first demon form due to the dampening, but they were formidable foes, the two who were most resistant to magical attacks, the most vicious in combat, and the most full of rage. As much as they fought each other in any other situation, as a pair in a fight they were unstoppable, appearing to attack as if sharing a mind, never in each other's way, one picking up where the other left off, their dual onslaughts devastating. 

One of the witches was down already, and Belphegor was quickly ensuring they stayed unconscious, paralyzing them. Asmo had turned the familiars against their owners, as they hissed and spat at the wretches they'd called master. Beel was with Tabby-

_She's free!_

The witches perhaps hadn’t bound the human as securely as they would have done anyone else, and Solomon had sliced through their magic - but despite how quickly the sorcerer had worked, he looked exhausted. Beel and Levi were steadily getting her to safety, his human lifted safe in Beel's arms as Levi both cleared the way and watched his back, his tail swiping any who came close, moving like liquid around the larger demon. 

Mammon could sense an _enormous_ mass of lesser and younger demons nearby, crying their hurt, and as Lucifer and Satan attacked four of the remaining witches head on, relentlessly, he assisted Belphie by zipping through the air, deflecting the magic hurtling towards Tabby's rescuers and the others with all the power they could muster. As another witch dropped, Asmo now burning with power, his sorcerer focusing everything he had left through his pact, Mammon felt his fangs and claws lengthen, his own power now enough not only to deflect the magical missiles, but send them back, putting the witches on the defensive.

_Each one that goes down, the dampening lifts a little..._

It was burning pain and chaos, the cabin nearly bursting with the competing pressures of the different demon lords' powers, the impossibly strong magic aiming to kill, and the heavy dampening that made everything infinitely harder. Mammon's wings ached, and he realised Belphie was looking pale, his leaps and paralysis attacks draining his energy as much as the magic absorption was doing. 

“NO!”

He heard Lucifer’s yell a split second too late, a huge burst of magic rolling from the combined efforts of the witches, pushing Satan backwards, crushing Belphegor to the wall, knocking Asmo flying, and Mammon couldn’t move fast enough as Beel dropped to the floor, in a protective crouch around Tabby, bracing for the impact of the deadly magic-

A shimmering form appeared in front of Beel, a mass that was both too large to be possible yet still a solitary familiar figure, a dark void that somehow shone, a gaping jaw with endless teeth... the being who was both vast and small swallowed the killer wave whole, leaving not a ripple behind. 

The mighty hiss that issued shook the building, and in the blink of an eye the beast who was there and not there definitively disappeared, leaving a Leviathan who shone with fury, his body fully scaled, his tail whipping out around him once more as he hauled Beel back to his feet, pushing him through the gap in the wall, getting Tabby to safety. 

Mammon redoubled his efforts, covering more of the room as he batted magic and missiles away from Lucifer and Satan as they fought, the two now the main targets of the remaining witches. His speed was still unbeatable, but he knew he couldn't keep this up forever. Belphie was well past the point of exhaustion, Lucifer was covered in blood, a wing broken, Levi had just done… _something_ , and was likely out of power. And yet still standing were seven witches, at least four of them still at full casting ability.

_How can they be this strong?! We can beat 'em, but at what cost?_

Suddenly the tide turned, as one of the strongest witches began attacking the others with pinpoint precision, seemingly absorbing the bulk of whatever power sources they were using, bathed in the pink glow of the Avatar of Lust. 

_Thank FUCK, Asmo!_

Mammon heard a groan near him and turned in the air sharply to see Solomon nearly unconscious on the floor. He gathered the sorcerer up and flew out the building, the immortal man even paler than usual as a giant bruise spread across his temple, and left him with Diavolo as an exhausted Belphegor joined them, while Beel and Barbatos tended to his human. Tabby was silent and unmoving, she had her hand gripped on Beel’s arm, unable to let go, and Mammon knew, he _knew_ , she’d been tortured.

His heart hurt as he turned away, needing to go back, to protect his brothers, to make sure nobody else was harmed because of him-

"She's okay!" Beel roared after him, and Mammon felt like he could finally breathe again. 

Reentering the building with Levi on his tail, he saw the battle was abruptly over. Under Asmo’s control, the strongest witch had brought the others to their knees, each in turn falling to the Avatar of Lust’s will. Lucifer had been mauled, his face and hands dripping with blood, one of his wings badly broken and torn, but otherwise - and aside from Solomon blacking out - the demons seemed relatively unharmed. The witches had been relieved of consciousness or movement, but none were dead, and the dampening had been completely lifted.

"They'd summoned scores of lesser and younger demons and siphoned their power," spat Satan, shaking the rubble and dust from his hair as some minor scratches on his face healed up. "They're under the floor. The witches didn't want to trap you, Mammon, they wanted to bloody _annihilate_ you." 

"Is Tabby okay?" Asmo looked utterly spent, and Mammon nodded. 

"Beel and Levi got her to Barbatos. Solomon saved her. He got a bad knock to the head though." 

"Barbatos saysss she's gonna be okay," rasped Levi, and Mammon realised that he too had been bloodied while defending his human. "He'll see Sssolomon right, I'm sure. Diavolo is gathering the lesssser demons too." 

"Sol can still get us back," Asmo nodded, sounding confident. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sssomehow,” Levi winced as he struggled to keep his voice in check. “I got a power assssist from outside the building. Feelsss weird.”

_Barbatos? Nah, Diavolo, gotta be… royal demons can supplement the power of their subjects, or so say the old stories. Helpin’ without appearin’ ta - he saved Beel, Levi AND Tabs._

Asmo, Levi, and Satan went to find the others, to see exactly how they were all getting home, and Mammon’s eyes fell upon the witches that had stolen his human, that had tortured her, that had _hurt_ her.

Lucifer came over and stood beside his younger brother. 

"What do you want to do with them?" he asked quietly, nodding towards the defeated witches.

"Go back with the others," Mammon's voice sounded oddly empty even to his own ears, his eyes never leaving his conquered foes. "Leave a circle for me. I'll catch ya up." 

"I can-" 

" ** _No_** **.** " 

The battered Avatar of Pride nodded, and left him standing alone, in the dirt and the blood, surrounded by the stench of death and decay.

Mammon didn't know how long he stood there. The others had departed some time ago but he needed to be sure there were no witnesses. His brothers had never, _ever_ , seen him lose control as a demon. For all his impatience, Mammon was rarely truly angry. Frustrated and annoyed, sure. But never enraged. Wrathful. Merciless. _Demonic_.

A groan from the floor disturbed the silence. There was an almighty roar, and the building shone from within with a terrible, blinding, yellow light.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Blood // Water by grandson
> 
> Beg me for mercy  
> Admit you were toxic  
> You poisoned me just for  
> Another dollar in your pocket  
> Now I am the violence  
> I am the sickness  
> Won't accept your silence  
> Beg me for forgiveness
> 
> We'll never get free  
> Lamb to the slaughter  
> What you gon' do  
> When there's blood in the water?


	48. No One Can Hear Me Scream

Tabby bit her lip as she stared up at the ceiling, counting the glow-in-the-dark stars that Levi had helped her stick up there above her bed weeks ago. Numbers were always her weapon of choice when it came to avoiding troublesome thoughts, and if she paused in the task, her worry for Mammon was overwhelming.

Her body ached. She felt like she'd been crushed by a massive force, but she thought it was perhaps mostly exhaustion and shock. Barbatos had informed her that her ribs and throat were bruised, but otherwise it was all non-physical damage. He'd advised lots of bedrest though, to let her ribs heal, and to make sure her breathing was okay.

In the human world she had once had a virus that damaged her lungs, preventing her from taking complete breaths, and although she had long recovered from that illness, this was somehow worse - no ailment to cure, but simmering panic every time she failed to breathe in fully.

The feeling of being weak, of being helpless, of needing to rely on the kindness of others… Tabby hated it all. Injuries stopped her running, closed her escape routes, left her vulnerable. Even a mild cold was enough to put her on edge, alarmed at her senses dulling, of her losing what slim advantage she had in her skill at disappearing.

_‘All the world will be your enemy, Prince with a Thousand Enemies, and whenever they catch you, they will kill you. But first they must catch you, digger, listener, runner, prince with the swift warning.’_

But to run required breath, and being suffocated, deprived of air in any way, was her greatest fear. She was fairly certain that the witches hadn't known that, but that method of torture was effective if you wanted your victim terrified but alive. The realisation that she was merely bait had come swiftly, as had the assurance that the witches were banking on killing Mammon first, and her as a lazy afterthought.

She had hoped, prayed even, that he would come with backup. He wasn't the impulsive demon they believed him to be, not when it came to her safety. But their surety culminated in her having an extended panic attack, while also being asphyxiated. 

Her breath still rattled, pain flashing along her ribs if she tried to gulp more air, her muscles in her back so stiff she could barely move. Tabby was effectively trapped once more, staring up at her ceiling, everything that could possibly help distract her now frustratingly out of reach. There was no use in trying to call out, as she'd discovered on arriving back to the house that her voice was wrecked too, a horrible rasp to her words when she gave Barbatos her shaky responses to his enquiries about her pain. The butler had murmured, half to himself, that she'd probably been screaming. 

_I don't remember. I don't- I can’t. I can’t. I don't want to remember._

There were big black spots in her memory, and how she had got from here to there and back again she couldn't recall. She didn't even know how long she had been gone, time not seeming to make sense, and if she tried to prod her recollections her thoughts recoiled, the panic rising painfully in her throat. 

If she closed her eyes, it only got worse, the tendrils of _something_ in her memories snaking back through her thoughts, tensing her entire body, trying to stop her breathing.

Her mind was busy sealing the trauma away, and she could feel the pressure of everything she’d pushed down, all the feelings she couldn’t deal with, ready to burst through the doors she had long hid behind. It was the only strategy she knew, to bottle everything up, to try and deliberately forget even more, to pretend that behind her smiles there wasn’t a black hole of _nothing_ where her feelings were supposed to be. But the void now had teeth, clawing at her memories, trying to show her everything she had hoped was destroyed.

_I need to tell him. Mammon will blame himself for this, I know he will, but it’s not his fault. He needs to know it’s not his fault, and I…_

Tabby knew she had to open up, to be honest with the one person who made her feel safe. Yet, where could she even begin?

She felt guilty for sending the other demons away, but she couldn't stand anyone being near her right now. Her whole body would flinch, and ache, and her lungs would burn. All of her instinct was being overridden by fear, the same fear that had been locking away her memories, the despair that safety was only ever an illusion.

_Why didn’t I learn magic? Why did I not embrace the one weapon that might have saved me? Why am I so fucking stupid?!_

_Mammon could have been killed because of me. I could have been killed because of me, after fighting my way back from death once already! I need to use this fear… but how do I stop running when that’s all I’ve ever known?_

Tabby knew the demon brothers would be guarding the door nonetheless. Keeping her safe. Even with her pushing them away, Beel was likely right outside her door, the others nearby. Cerberus lay on her bedroom floor quietly, his sad eyes more than she could bear to look at. And then there was Lucifer-

The only person she could allow near her, the only one she _needed_ beside her was-

_Mammon should be back by now. What if they weren't properly subdued? What if they got what they wanted? What if-?_

Tabby had started hyperventilating again and she forced her eyes back to the ceiling, counting the stars. 

~~~ 

The creature stretched its hand, clenching and unclenching its fist slowly, again and again, focusing only on this one set of movements, claws flashing in the moonlight. Its bones didn't quite fit beneath its skin, its larger demonic - _beastial_ \- form straining to stay in place, chafing against the constriction. 

Mammon was sat on a felled log, the forest quiet and yet not silent as it had been before. He could hear insects now, the breeze in the trees, the rustle of small creatures, and the occasional call of a nearby owl.

_All the things Tabs would point out ta me. She loves bein' in nature like this. Why'd they have ta bring her here of all places?_

There was a clearing behind him, a large patch of scorched earth. Previously it had housed spilled blood and entrails, contained horrific screams and screeches of pain, and bore witness to untold suffering. Before that it had been a building battered by demons and magic alike. Once, perhaps, it had been a house of no ill repute.

But now, it no longer existed. Nor did the beings who had died slowly and in agony within it. The only trace of them left was on Mammon himself, his hair and skin stiff with dried blood and gore. 

_Red, red, everythin’ red. Like when I found her in the attic. But this time I'm the one who-_

He knew Tabby was okay. That she was safe, under the protection of his brothers. He also knew she'd been through worse than hell, literally. Those witches had known how to torture someone well past the point of breaking their spirit yet leave no visible scars. Tabby had been clutching Beel when he last saw her, unable to let the large protective demon go. He wanted to be with her. But he couldn't get himself to _fucking_ _move_.

All of his willpower was focused on keeping the beast at bay, at putting it back in the cage that had stood strong for so very long. His wings felt bruised, drooped behind him, so small and feeble now compared to their true selves. His muscles screamed in rage, his bones cracked, and he tasted yet more blood in his mouth as his fangs sharpened and shortened in rapid cycles. 

The demon was frozen to the spot, unable to add additional movement to his struggle for control, and so only his fist was free, opening and closing, again and again, a small point of order to the chaos within. 

It escaped his notice, but around the new clearing, bordering the scorched earth, the rest of the forest stood untouched. His power had stretched through the walls of the building that was no longer there, and instead of spreading further, raining destruction down without care, Mammon had left every tree, every plant, every flower, every blade of grass unscathed. All the things he knew Tabby loved, even in his most primal form, he had protected.

His eyes were unseeing, the memory of her face in the trap alternating with ripped flesh and screams.

Back home was his human, who he had sworn to keep safe but had let out of his sight. He was her guardian demon yet she'd been kidnapped and tortured. A person who saw only the best in him, only for him to have indulged the very fucking worst. She told him he was not a monster-

_But I am. If she'd seen me tonight… She would never want ta be near me again. I'm a murderer, a beast, a literal nightmare. An' I've always known that. She deserves more than me. But I keep on loving her, like the selfish fuckin’ demon that I am._

_Can I really blame Lucifer for doing the same thing I've done?_

He snarled at the night, the beast within and his own voice overlapping, his anger still far too close to the surface. He may not deserve his human, but what Lucifer had done… 

_An' then he got torn up saving her. I could call that guilt but I know damn well he'd have done that anyway. 'Cause he loves her. FUCK._

Mammon got to his feet. The least he could do was return so that Tabby could be told he was back. He didn't want her worrying about him on top of everything else she'd just been through.

His wings stretched threateningly, his claws lengthening once more, but then… they retreated. The beast had grumbled but acquiesced. His human was all that mattered.

The owl hooted, and he headed for the circle. 

~~~ 

"Where have you been?!" 

Satan was furious, arms crossed as he stood waiting in the entrance hall, but Mammon could barely raise the energy to reply. 

"Finishin' up." 

"You mean…? The witches?" 

"Eliminated." 

" _Good_ ," Satan nodded firmly. "Now go see Tabby, she's been asking for you-" 

He saw Mammon about to protest and cut him off sharply. 

"-she needs you." 

"Ya really think she needs someone who just did what I did? I didn't just kill them. I made them pay a thousand times over. I-" 

"I know. You might want to shower first. You smell like death." 

Mammon gaped at him. 

"She _needs_ you, dumbass," his brother snapped. "She's too terrified to let any of us near. So stop thinking about yourself, and GO TO HER." 

"Fuck, okay. OKAY!" 

~~~

Mammon growled at himself in the mirror as he towelled his hair dry, his golden eyes burning. The blood and gore might have been washed away, but he couldn't seem to switch fully out of his demon form. The last vestiges of his larger beastial nature were still too close to the surface, though he'd at least got his wings to disappear. But his tail was still swishing angrily through the air, and his horns were stubbornly present. 

The guardian demon hadn’t needed his full power to deal with the witches, but his control had completely snapped, his own guilt feeding into his rage. The last time he’d fully transformed he’d been at war, a shining warrior in the Celestial Realm, fighting for his family, protecting them as they fought, his power slowing their opponents as he cut through them like a whirlwind of justice.

Following his brother, his leader, to the Devildom, Mammon’s power had seemingly changed the least of all of them - still a shield, still a protector. Yet he’d always known the truth, that what was used to protect could also be used to delay the inevitable, to draw out destruction and pain until death itself was an act of mercy. He had felt it the night Tabby had died at Belphegor’s hands, suspending his brother in mid air as he broke him bone by bone, organ by organ, furious that he couldn’t stretch the pain and terror out further, needing to finish the job before Lucifer could stop him, only to falter when Tabby once more stood in front of him.

He pulled on a t-shirt and sweatpants anyway, hiding his markings at least even if the rest was visible. Every time he'd tried to focus on relaxing in the shower, his mind had flooded with the awful possibilities of what his kitten had suffered after being kidnapped. His own experience being tortured by the witches had been enough to lumber him with nightmares for years, and he had the benefit of an infinite existence to try and put it behind him.

_My fault, this is all my fuckin’ fault-_

Tabby was mortal, and far too fragile. The thought of seeing her fearful from now on…

_Shit. I gotta calm down. Anger isn't gonna help her feel better. I need ta look after her._

It was unfair, that he’d let his own control break only to have her be the one who put his beast back in its cage. He didn’t wish that responsibility on anyone, least of all the one person who cared the most about him, who defended him no matter what, who looked at Mammon the Avatar of Greed and instead of a demon, saw an angel.

If his demon form was truly stuck, he was determined to focus on being supportive instead of furious, to put her feelings before his own. Counting to ten slowly, over and over, he made his way to her room. 

~~~ 

There was a soft knock on the door, and Tabby's heart leapt in her chest as she tried to stop her body from tensing, from wanting to leap off the bed. She didn't have the volume to call out, but if it was Mammon… 

Sure enough, the worried face of her guardian demon popped round the door.

"Jus’ me, Tabs. Am I okay to come in?" 

"Please," she croaked, lifting her hand up. 

Mammon quickly shut the door and came over, taking her hand in his. With difficulty she shifted over on the bed, pulling at him a little. When he lay down beside her, propped up on his side, she finally, _finally_ , felt herself relax.

"I was so worried about you," she rasped in a small voice. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm sorry, kitten," he murmured, stroking her hair. "I had ta make sure this couldn't happen again. I'm fine. It's me who should be askin' you. I saw Beel in the corridor, he said ya were havin' trouble bein’ near anyone." 

"Yeah," she sighed. "I don't mean to. It's just…" 

"Hey, no. Nobody thinks badly of ya, kitten. They understand. You've been through a lot. Are ya- fuck, asking if yer okay seems kinda stupid-" 

"I'm okay," she gave him a small smile as she felt his tail curl over her protectively. "Nothing that won't heal. My ribs are a bit bruised, and my voice is kinda gone. I ache all over but Barbatos says with bedrest I'll be fine." 

"What about," Mammon paused, looking unsure. "I mean, what they did ta ya. Um, if you're okay talking about it. An' if yer not, that's okay! I just, I dunno what ta not say? If that makes sense."

"I get you," she smiled at him, and gently ran her finger down his cheek, surprised when he leaned into her hand, needing her touch. "I think they went easy on me, wolf, though I don't remember a lot of it. They put me in that- that trap thing, where it felt like I couldn't breathe right, and the rest of their attention was on the other demons they were…”

_Anger and terror, confusion. They didn’t know what was happening to them, but it meant when Mammon arrived he’d have no powers, even if he brought the others-_

"I don't know what they were doing to them. Draining their power somehow. But anything else I got was just random pain thrown my way, and their promises of what they were going to do to you. I don't even know how long I was there. It felt like so long but it all got blurry. I was so scared for you."

"For me?" Mammon raised his eyebrows, confused, and she realised his eyes were golden.

It wasn’t that out of character, the guardian demon becoming more comfortable with slipping to and from his usual forms, but it didn’t feel quite right somehow, not with his body language-

"I knew you wouldn't rush in, but they were so sure. And they had so much power. And I was stupid enough to get caught and used as bait-" 

Her demon leaned in and kissed her softly, stopping her words, her heart fluttering. When he broke the kiss, he smiled at her. 

"Getting into a situation doesn't mean you're at fault for what others do," he said firmly. "A wise Tabby-cat told me that once." 

She laughed gently, mindful of her ribs, and he beamed at her, clearly pleased. His eyes were still burning and she could see the top of his markings peeking out, glowing even now, but she could tell he was slowly relaxing. He'd been stiff as a board when he'd arrived, and she could tell that for all the fear she'd experienced, worrying for his safety, Mammon had undoubtedly been through tortured thoughts of his own, worse than she had realised. 

Tabby lifted her hand, and ran her fingers through his soft hair. His eyes closed in pleasure, and as she continued petting him, she guided him down to rest his head on her chest.

"Don't wanna hurt ya, kitten," he mumbled, still chasing her touch. 

"You won't, sweetheart, trust me." 

"I do." 

He was soon purring beneath her hand, and she smiled to herself, as a warm feeling of safety spread across her body. He was being ever so gentle as he rested only his head on her, but his tail was still firmly wrapped around her lower body, holding her tight.

She was careful to avoid his horns, and he must have felt her hand having to move a little differently, as he tensed against her.

"What's wrong, wolf?" 

There was a long moment of silence, and she could feel the stress stealing him from her again. Tabby kept stroking him reassuringly, waiting patiently. 

"'m stuck like this," he murmured eventually. "Horns an' my tail. Eyes an' markings too. I can’t change back." 

She blinked in surprise. The other demons occasionally slid into their demon forms unwillingly, and when they lost control they also lost the ability to switch back until they calmed down, but Mammon… 

_Sometimes his demon-form does come out, but it's controlled. He's aware of it and could stop it if he wanted to, and he can always retract it. And he never ever loses con- Oh._

_Oh shit._

"You said you were making sure this could never happen again…" she trailed off, unsure how to phrase things carefully. 

He trembled under her hand, and she realised he was having real difficulty controlling his emotions.

"Yeah…" he managed, sounding unhappy. "I… fuck. I don't want ya ta- I mean I _know_ I am, but for you ta think- I can't-" 

"Hey-" she soothed him, working out how best to deal with the situation. 

_No jokes. Bad idea._

"-Don't worry about what you _think_ I'll think, Mammon. Just tell me what happened and I'll _tell_ you what I think, okay?" 

"... okay. I- I killed them. All of them. All I left behind was scorched earth. But-" 

He swallowed hard. 

"-I didn't just kill them, Tabs. I lost control. Completely. I made them suffer. An’ I didn't feel anything. Except anger. Utter fury. I hurt them an’ I took my time an’ I killed them. And then I sat on a log, covered in blood, an’ I wanted to come back ta ya but- but you shouldn't have ta deal with another monster. Not after what they did. An' what I did."

_Holy crap. That's… They’re all dead, they can’t hurt anyone else. But even doing that has hurt him so much._

"You losing control is a rare thing, right?" she asked gently, getting her thoughts in order. 

"I- yeah. Rare as in it doesn't happen. Ever. I'd let it out a bit during the war but I was always able ta, I guess control the lack of control. This... wasn't like that." 

"Well, it kinda was - you lost control at them and them alone-" 

"An' now I'm stuck!" 

"You're not out of control now, Mammon." 

He sighed heavily. 

"No, I guess not. But I've never been stuck before. I thought once I washed off all the- all _that_ , I'd be able ta change back. I can't wash away what I did though. Even if I had ta kill them, I didn't have ta do it the way I did." 

"You _did_ have to kill them though," she said firmly, and he lifted his head to meet her eyes in shock. "They wouldn't have stopped trying to come after you. They were obsessed. And they didn't care who else got hurt-"

She stroked his face, meeting his gaze assuredly. 

"-You're not a monster, Mammon."

"How can you say that?" 

"Because I know you. Because you're the only demon who never loses his temper. Because the one time you lost control, it was to protect the person and people you love. And because even with how much they'd hurt you, and hurt me, you are stuck in demon-form because you feel guilty about having to do what needed done."

"I… I tortured them, Tabs. That didn't need done." 

"But you didn't do it for enjoyment. You're a _demon_ , Mammon. Hell, even angels punish each other. And your only targets were sadistic monsters who had already tortured demons and at least one human."

"But-"

"You're my wolf. And you made sure they can't hurt me again. I don't care how you did it, I just care that you're okay. You're _not_ a monster."

Tabby's voice started to break, the stress of so many words too much for her weakened throat, and Mammon put a finger to her lips, shushing her. 

"It's gonna take me some work ta believe that, kitten. But I do believe that _you_ believe it. An’ that really, really helps. Yer ridiculous, ya know that, right? Kidnapped an’ all that, an’ then reassuring yer boyfriend 'cause I'm having a damn existential crisis."

She smiled, shaking her head softly.

_Silly wolf._

"When I saw ya in Beel's arms," he continued quietly, "an’ then he yelled ya were gonna be okay… I don't have the words ta say what that kinda relief is like. I thought I'd lost ya, kitten. Again. I'll do everything in my power ta be a better wolf for you. I promise." 

Her voice not working, Tabby pulled him down gently and kissed him, her fingers sinking into his hair at the back of his neck. 

"I love you," he murmured, and smiled when she touched her chest above her heart. 

Mammon carefully positioned himself around her, holding her as gently as he could. Before long, he was purring in his sleep, her presence hopefully keeping his nightmares at bay, and she found that his contented noises did as good a job as counting stars.

She smiled as she saw his horns had disappeared, his tail still holding on to her tight. 

~~~

The witch gripped her tightly by the neck, forcing her head back as the magic poured forth. The power was like a physical intrusion, winding through her mouth, pushing down her throat, constricting her breath, an alien violation as it stretched beyond and into her lungs. 

Tabby's whole body was spasming as she tried in vain to jerk away, to protect herself, but as well as the witch's hand, some kind of invisible force was keeping her locked in position unable to move. The witch pushed her magic harder, and Tabby could barely see now - her vision was dark around the edges as she struggled for breath, her lungs burning. She tried to scream but no noise would come out, and the witch scoffed.

"No need to squeal," she hissed. "Your stupid demon will come running soon enough, repeating his own mistakes." 

The witch tilted her head as she considered, and Tabby could hear the hidden demons whimpering in the background as the other witches did _something_ to them.

"The _Great_ Mammon," the witch continued, with venom. "Bastard thinks he's still a fucking angel, running around looking after little girls. Did he tell you about our time together? What _fun_ we had. Ended far too soon thanks to a foolish sister." 

"He made me do it!" cried a voice in the background. 

The witch scoffed. 

"If he could do that, he'd have saved himself. Of course-" 

She leered at Tabby, sending pain shooting down her spine. 

"-maybe he was enjoying himself too much. Maybe we'll have more fun before we exterminate him. If you're anything like the last little girl, it would be delightful to let him watch you die while we do." 

Tabby snarled, or tried to. Her mind was totally fogged as the witch's voice came in and out of focus. Panic was overwhelming her, that Mammon might come alone after all, not knowing the extra power the witches had harnessed. 

_My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault._

“You’ll pay,” the witch’s voice dropped, her words laced with anger. “You dared to kill one of us, to take advantage of our hospitality in not striking you dead from the start. Your hands are stained red, brat, and death will follow you to your grave this night.”

The witch withdrew suddenly but her intrusive magic remained, slowly growing, closing her throat as she fought for air. The trap itself pressed harder, crushing her into herself, and her vision greyed out as she tried to scream, to warn him, to tell him not to come, but no noise would come out and she kept trying-

~~~

"It's okay, Tabs. Yer safe. I've got ya kitten, I'm here. Yer safe." 

Tabby's throat ached as her eyes flew open, and she realised she was still trying to scream. She closed her mouth, her heart beating wildly as her body trembled, Mammon holding her close as he murmured soothing words.

She meant to reassure him, to thank him, but instead she burst into tears, silent sobs as she burrowed her head into his chest, gripping him tight, ignoring her pained muscles in the face of her greater need to feel safe. All the fear and panic and pain she'd felt hours ago, the complete loss of control, the increasing surety that Mammon was going to be caught and tortured and killed, that she was going to die… it was all just too much for her mind to process. 

She'd been oscillating between a dead calm and creeping panic since she'd returned to the house, but she hadn't shed a single tear, trying to lock everything away, to hammer it down where it couldn't hurt her anymore. Now though… 

Her memories were all messed up, her oxygen-deprived brain had struggled to make sense of much of what had happened. She knew the lesser demons had suffered, horribly. She knew one witch in particular had delighted in hurting her, with magic and foul promises and boasts of when the witches had assaulted Mammon. She didn't know how long she'd been there, how many times the witch had taunted her, forced her magic down her throat, all of what she'd said. 

_Did the lesser demons survive? How did the witches steal their power? How did they make sure we could be found? What did the brothers see when they found me… what did Mammon think?_

She remembered him meeting her eyes, and seeing the pain and fury in them. She remembered Beel shushing her gently, holding her close. She remembered Levi protecting her. She remembered hearing Satan yelling. She remembered grass beneath her back, looking up at the stars. 

And then somehow, impossibly, she'd been back here. Beel had carried her to her bed, stayed with her while Barbatos finished checking her over. Lucifer had hovered in the background, with blood on his face and what looked like a broken wing. He hadn't been able to meet her eyes. 

When everyone but Beel had gone, the others tried to come in but she asked him to tell them she needed left alone. That she needed Mammon. And that Beel needed rest.

The large demon had nodded obediently, and she'd laid here, counting stars, trying not to panic, hoping and praying Mammon was okay. 

Her crying gradually eased off as he held her. That the witches were dead was more of a relief than she had realised. She had been utterly powerless to defend herself against them, to stop them from violating her, using her as a pawn. Their cruelty was seemingly infinite. If Tabby had had the powers Mammon did… 

_I'd have done the same. Crushed them. If they'd hurt him-_

Haltingly, she started to speak quietly, recounting what she remembered. The dagger she’d grabbed, a spray of wet blood following them to the dark forest that flickered into existence, the body discarded, the knowledge she had killed - the lack of remorse that she had done so. The torture from the witches, the promises of what they planned, the confusion and the screams, the unending pain and panic, the magic down her throat and crushing her. Her terror and relief at seeing Mammon, at being in Beel’s arms, staring at the stars that became her bedroom ceiling.

The words poured out of her, the memories no longer pushed down but out, giving them shape and substance, rendering them as something past, not present, as Mammon listened, his arms around her, his hands reassuringly gentle on her back. 

If Tabby kept her voice quiet, it hurt less, and she knew if she stopped, she might not have the ability to start again. So she spoke until she had said everything, exhaling in some kind of new relief.

She shuddered against her wolf, and he pressed kisses to the top of her head. She could hear him sniffling a little, and she pulled back with a sad smile, wiping his tears away for him. 

"Thank you," she rasped, as he stroked her cheek.

Mammon looked devastated, and she knew she wasn't the only one blaming herself for everything. There was no sign of his anger though, his eyes back to their brilliant blue. His markings were gone, and his horns hadn't reappeared.

He gave her a small smile as he realised what she was checking, and she hiccuped a laugh as his tail wound back round her again. 

"Still got this," he blushed. "Everything else is back ta normal."

"Mm, I like this bit tho," she murmured, stroking his tail absently. "Makes me feel safe." 

Mammon blushed even more. 

"Maybe that's why it's stickin' around then," he smiled. "Thank you, kitten, for tellin’ me. I know that’s hard for ya, an’ it means a lot that ya trust me. I’m sorry you went through such an awful thing, that I wasn’t there faster. That- How are ya feelin’ now?" 

"Better for having talked I think. And for having cried. I felt all choked up before, like being suffocated wasn’t bad enough, I had to go and do it to myself as well. I… I don’t really remember much after seeing you, when you found me.”

"I was so scared an' relieved," he sighed. "Solomon needed ta break the magic… up til then I'd just been refusing to consider the possibility we'd be too late. But the amount of pain ya were in, it was worse than anything they coulda done to me, kitten." 

"You all got me out though. I don't remember much of that part." 

"You had the whole squad!” Mammon winked, hiding his own pain in humour. “Not often all seven of us go into battle these days. But with the witches dampening our powers, it needed all of us. Barbatos and Diavolo hung back-" 

" _Diavolo_ was there?" 

"You're an important person, Tabs. Course he was. Lucifer an’ Satan did the close combat. Me an’ Belphie did the range work, making sure nothin’ hit you a’d as little as possible hit them. Beel was protecting ya, an’ Levi stopped anyone else getting too close. He got some kind of power up from Diavolo at one point, when things looked a bit dicey, saved you an’ Beel. Asmo was the one who won the battle, turning the familiars against the witches, then managing to turn one witch against the others. Solomon nearly got knocked out but I flew him out of there."

"What happened to the other demons?" 

"Diavolo got them. They hadn't all survived the, uh, whatever it was the witches did. I think Solomon will try and figure it out ta help the others. Honestly it's thanks to him we found ya an’ got ya free. I think we rely on Barbatos a bit too much, an’ the weird magic prevented his abilities from being useful."

"Handy to have a sorcerer around." 

"Yeah, I now officially like the smug git," Mammon smirked as she booped his nose.

_Speaking of which..._

"Lucifer seemed like he'd got injured quite a bit," she said, hesitantly, and he sighed. 

"Yeah. He was fighting at full power. Which means even with the dampening, the witches' power musta been off the charts. He doesn't really do defence, just full offense. More so even than Satan. I'd have said he felt guilty but he woulda done that for you anyway." 

"He told you, then?" she asked, and he nodded.

"I could tell he felt guilty. An' he does. Feel bad I mean. But I… I really didn't expect him to do that ta ya." 

"Or to you." 

"Yeah. What's yer- I mean how do ya…?" he trailed off, a little lost.

Tabby really didn’t know how she felt. At the time she’d been upset, Lucifer’s words and thoughts again not seeming to line up, but despite his advance on her, she felt sure he hadn’t intended to cause her hurt. Rather, he seemed to be causing himself pain.

With everything that had happened since, it was difficult to focus on, to try and work out exactly what was going on with the demon she’d thought she was getting to know better.

"I was really surprised he'd do that to you,” she answered after a moment. “I mean me as well, but he's your older _brother_. Not by blood sure, but he's the guy in charge. And he must have known - no, I _know_ he knew what my answer would be. But it was like he couldn't stop himself. He just… he looked so sad. And you know I've not exactly always been his biggest fan-"

Mammon snorted.

"-but I don't know. He seemed so lost and so unlike the projection he always puts up. I-I don’t want to be a reason he feels hurt. And then after tonight… I just don't have any anger left I think. I just feel bad for him. And you-" 

Her voice croaked, and she pulled a face. He smiled, passing her some water which she took gratefully.

"Yeah, I can understand that, kitten. And for what it's worth, I'm glad you've not got more anger about it all, not after everything else. I'm still angry, but I think it's gonna take some time for all my anger to work its way out. It's not the main thing I'm angry about, but it doesn't help."

“Is…” Tabby took a deeper breath, wincing a little. “Is your main anger at yourself?”

“That obvious, huh?” the guardian demon smiled, but she could see the sadness in his eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault, wolf-”

“Kitten, this is the one time I can be sure it _definitely_ was. Those witches were after me, not you.”

“I don’t really know how to put this,” she murmured, biting at her lip. “It’s just… the Devildom has been the safest place I’ve lived.”

“Tabs, ya were almost attacked by Levi, then by Beel, Satan too, Lucifer numerous times. Then actually attacked - and killed! - by Belphie, and now had witches do this crap ta ya. All while ya’ve had a so-called guardian demon not preventin’ any of it!”

“You prevented several of those,” she shook her head, “but I’m not denying that. What I’m saying is, this is still the safest place I’ve been.”

Mammon was quite for a long minute before relaxing himself beside her once more, stroking her back softly.

“Tabby… what happened ta ya in the human world?”

_Okay. I can do this. I can._

“One of the witches said it to me, that death follows me. The thing is, that’s always been true. Everyone I cared about is dead, and my whole life I’ve been running, trying to stay ahead of it. Fluke car accidents, stalkers, break ins - I could never stay in the same place long, for fear whoever was around me would be next to die. I told you my mum died when I was young, but she wasn’t the first. There were other family members once, all taken one by one. Even my- my dog. When it was just me and my mum left…”  
  
She closed her eyes, and her demon’s tail wrapped around her hand, soothing her.

“She always told me to never trust an angel. That the devil was kinder. Some kind of metaphor, to avoid do-gooders who would stick their noses in and cause more problems I guess. That people who are honest about their faults are more likely to help. I didn’t see her die... but I heard it. Death caught up, and the one thing she said was, ‘I knew it would be you.’ And-”

A choking sob interrupted her, and Tabby blinked through her tears as she belatedly realised it had come from her, Mammon pulling her closer against him.

“Shit, I’m sorry, kitten, I didn’t mean ta make ya remember that. I’m sorry.”

“N-not your fault. I just- I’ve never told anyone, not really. Because I never knew who I could trust, if anyone. And it all sounds so stupid, like something from a horror film. I had a breakdown, maybe my mum had had one too, I don’t know. I felt mad… but the deaths were all real. As were the accidents, my rooms being broken into, always feeling like I might not make it to the next day-”

She pulled back, stroking his cheek.

“-It’s not your fault, Mams. Death does follow me, and I don’t know why. But here, in this place, I was able to fight back, I have people I actually trust, I have a huge dog to cuddle, and I’ve got you, my wonderful wolf, and it’s all more than I ever thought was possible. I know you’re trying not to worry me, or stress me out, but one of the things I love most about you is that you are honest with me. That’s why I trust you… That’s why I’m able to tell you this stuff I’ve been trying to ignore for so long.”

Her voice croaked out and she pulled a face, frustrated at her body preventing her from speaking now she could finally put her thoughts into words.

“I hear ya, Tabs,” Mammon kissed her nose, before curling up behind her as she turned on to her other side, his tail wrapping back around her body. “Thank you. For trustin’ me, an’ for hearin’ me. I get a bit overprotective-”

He huffed a laugh as she giggled silently, her amusement evidently palpable.

“-Okay yeah, a _lot_ overprotective! But we can work together ta keep ya as safe as possible. Maybe get Satan ta teach ya how ta summon me an’ the rest of us. Get ya more daggers too. An’ I’ll tell ya when I’m worried instead of tryna hide it. I can’t promise I won’t keep blamin’ myself, but I _can_ promise I’ll keep talkin’ ta ya no matter what.”

Tabby lifted his hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to his palm. Mammon purred against the back of her neck.

"Ya get any bad dreams, poke me awake okay? I'll do my best 'grr' at them." 

Her shoulders moved as she chuckled, exhaustion pulling her under once again. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote in the first part of the chapter is from Watership Down by Richard Adams, said by the god Frith to the prince of rabbits, El-ahrairah.
> 
> [Bonus! A sneak peak at Howl, the second volume of Wolf At Your Door, featuring Paws and Claws art by myself ^^;;;](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/post/643852276621082624/howl-sneak-peek)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are v much appreciated! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/) ; [ Wolf At Your Door tag](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/tagged/wolf-at-your-door) ; [ask box](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/ask) ; [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lx9wjJROkhRRGvhMs2dHC?si=R4ZGYqIyR0uo-lbqFO3TBA)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Monster by Caleb Hyles (original by Skillet)
> 
> It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp  
> There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
> No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
> Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster
> 
> I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
> I must confess that I feel like a monster  
> I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
> I must confess that I feel like a monster


End file.
